Dos pasajes a la noche
by Catalina-Lina
Summary: Edward Cullen es hijo de un acaudalado empresario hotelero, quien llega a residir en su país, después de varios años afuera. Isabella Swan es una chica que está a portas de ingresar a la vida universitaria. Se cruzaran sus destinos, para bien, o para mal.
1. Chapter 1

I

Isabella Swan cursaba la última semanas de su último año de la preparatoria, lista para ingresar al vertiginoso mundo universitario que la emocionaba y salir de una vez por todas del pequeño pueblo que la había visto nacer y en el cual había vivido durante sus diecisiete años. Forks. Además, estaba a portas de cumplir los dieciocho años, y su madre, Renée estaba emocionada por ese hecho, incluso más que la propia Isabella, pues ya craneaba una apoteósica fiesta de cumpleaños, pese a que su hija no gustaba mucho de las celebraciones, menos cuando era ella el centro de atención.

Ella era hija única y había crecido en el seno de una familia de buen estatus social: su padre era jefe de policía, Charly, el que había muerto en "acto de servicio" hacia menos de un año y su madre era abogada.

-¡Isabella, llegarás tarde a clases si no bajas ahora!- Gritó Renée escalera arriba para apresurar a su hija

-¡Bella mamá, Bella!- dijo ella, gritando desde su cuarto de regreso, y profiriendo un gran suspiro, pues pese a todos los años, no lograba que su madre dejara de decirle Isabella

-No sé que tienes en contra de que te llamen por tu nombre, Isabella- dijo su madre cuando estuvieron ya sentadas a la mesa, listas para desayunar.

-No es que tenga nada en contra, es sólo que es demasiado largo...- "y un tanto siútico" pensó la joven para sus adentros.

-Como sea, entonces, ¿ya has pensado en los invitados para tu fiesta? Creo que podemos hacer la fiesta como cumpleaños y como fiesta de graduación, ¿no?-

-Y sigues con eso... ¿no te parecería mejor que celebraremos tú y yo en privado? No estoy para celebraciones... no cuando papá acaba de...- dijo ella esto último, con pesar en su voz, y es que pese a los meses que habían pasado, extrañaba a su padre

-A Charly le gustaban las fiestas, y creo que se hubiese sentido feliz de que disfrutaras de una, aun en estos momentos difíciles para ambas. Pero no insistiré más, te entiendo, y si una celebración entre las dos es lo que quieres, pues es lo que haremos-

-Gracias mamá. Podemos largarnos durante un fin de semana a otro lugar, y celebrar fuera de aquí, digo, nos servirá para distraernos...-

-¡Brillante idea, Bella! Ok, planearé todo para sorprenderte con un lindo viaje, ¿si?. Ahora apresurarte, que no quiero que llegues tarde, menos cuando estas en época de exámenes finales-

-Toda la razón- dijo ella, sorbiendo el último poco de café que había en su tasa –Estoy lista, vámonos ya- aseguró cando estuvo lista. Enseguida tomaron sus respectivos bolsos, y salieron de la casa.

-¿Has hablado con Jacob?- le preguntó cuando iban de camino a la escuela

-Si anoche hablamos por teléfono, ¿por qué?-

-No sé... te veo muy cerca de él...¿hay algo entre ustedes que yo no sepa?-

-Somos solo amigos..."amigos" mamá- dijo, enfatizando la palabra.

-Es un buen muchacho, y viene de una muy buena familia-

-Lo es, por eso es mi "amigo"-

-Ok, espero que cuando se decidan, pues me digas...-

-¡Basta ya mamá!-

-Ok, ok...¡qué genio! Eres igualita a tu abuela Swan...- concluyó sonriendo, y haciendo sonreir a su hija.

Alice Cullen, como todas las mañanas, se sentó frente a su ordenador y revisó su correo electrónico, y la sorprendió ver que su "ingrato hermano" le había escrito:

_Alice: ya confirmé la fecha de mi vuelo, y veo que no fui el único, pues revisé la prensa y ya circula la noticia de que "el hijo del acaudalado empresario...blablabla" está por llegar. Bueno, así que nos vemos en un par de días. Te llamo por la noche. Te extraño pequeño demonio. Besos, Edward._

-¡Emmett! Edward confirmó su llegada... ¡Debemos preparar una fiesta!- gritó, emocionada a su hermano que se encontraba en el dormitorio del departamento que ambos compartían en el centro de la ciudad de Seattle, hace ya medio año.

Alice, Edward y Emmett Cullen, eran los tres hijos del multimillonario y viudo empresario hotelero Carlisle Cullen. Siempre la prensa estaba detrás de los pasos de la familia, y estaban expectantes ante la llegada del segundo hijo de los Cullen, que hace cinco años se había ido a Alemania a cursar sus estudios universitarios y de postgrado de la carrera de economía. Claramente, lo veían como el sucesor de su padre, pues ninguno de sus hermanos se veía interesado en continuar el negocio familiar.

-¡Por Dios, Emmett, ¿me has oído? ¡Edward regresa!- insistió Alice

-Ya estoy enterado, también me escribió, además, la prensa se encargó de lanzar el chisme- respondió su hermano

-Como sea... ¡Habrá fiesta! ¡Una gran y fabulosa fiesta de bienvenida para mi hermano! Llamaré a papá para contarle- dijo, y se acercó al teléfono para hablarle a su padre, que al igual que Emmett, ya sabía la noticia por parte del mismo Edward, con quien había hablado la noche anterior

-Entonces papá, ¿no hay problema de que preparemos una fiesta? Deberás salir de tu oficina de Nueva York y venir hasta aquí...-

-Hija, Edward llega aquí a Nueva York, dentro de dos días, no creo que tu hermano quiera viajar de inmediato hasta Seattle, y si es que quiere ir hasta allá...-

-Quedó de hablarme esta noche, lo convenceré de que venga... ¿viene solo?-

-Sí, solo, pero en unas semanas llegan unos amigos... o algo así. Pero habla con él y convéncelo. Y si hay fiesta, ya sabes, yo estaré ahí con todo gusto, mi pequeña princesa-

-¡Ay papá, te adoro! Hablamos luego, que tengo muchas cosas que preparar- le dijo, y enseguida colgó.

Llegada la noche, y tal como lo había prometido, Edward llamó a su hermana para saludarla:

-¡Edward, Edward, Edward!- dijo ella dando gritos y saltitos por el apartamento mientras cargaba el auricular del teléfono en su ido

-Alice, Alice, Alice... no cambias, ¿eh?-

-¡No, jamás! Entonces dime, ¿llegas el mismo día a Seattle?-

-Supuse que me esperarían en Nueva York junto a papá...-

-No seas aguafiestas Edward... sabes que esta es nuestra ciudad-

-Veamos Alice, que diablos andas tramando, eh?-

-Nada... o quizás sí. Un "coctelito" de bienvenida, algo pequeño, ya sabes...-

-¡¿Coctelito, pequeño? No me hagas reír, sé que no soportas las fiestas pequeñas-

-Edward, no me estropees la sorpresa. Lo único que te pido es que llegues a Seattle el sábado para tú fiesta, ¿si? Sólo habrán amigos, familia, gente conocida, te lo juro...-

-El sábado...mmm... está bien-

-Y dime, ¿vienes solo?-

-No, Jasper y Tanya van conmigo, aunque ellos irán antes a Boston y luego se reunirán conmigo. Te recuerdo que regreso por asuntos de trabajo, hermanita-

-¿Jasper, Tanya...? No los recuerdos-

-No los conoces. Pero ya tendrás el honor. Ahora te dejo, tengo una valija que preparar. Nos vemos el sábado en Seattle entonces-

-Te espero ansiosa, Edward. Te mando un beso-

-Un beso pequeña- dijo, despidiéndose para luego colgar el teléfono.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chicas: aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo... el anterior era el primero... (me disculpan, pero es la primera historia que publico aquí, asi que estoy aprendiendo... ) Besotes a todas y espero sus Reviews!**_

* * *

><p>-¿Bella?-<p>

-¡Jacob! Qué haces aquí-

-Supuse que saldrías temprano, así que decidí venir por ti. ¿comes conmigo?-

-Claro-

-Entonces, ¿qué harás este fin de semana?-

-Creo que estaré fuera con mamá-

-¿Celebrarás tu cumpleaños?-

-Precisamente celebraré mi cumpleaños fuera de Forks con mamá, no sé exactamente en qué lugar, pues ella se encargará de eso-

-Vaya... esperaba poder hacer algo especial contigo...-

-Pues podemos hacer algo especial de todos modos. Quizás podemos salir el viernes por la noche-

-¡Es buena idea!-

-Entonces quedas comprometida conmigo para este viernes-

-Estupendo-

-¿Sabes? He hablado con papá y quiere que curse en Boston mis estudios universitarios-

-¡Eso es genial!-

-No estoy seguro-

-¿Y qué es lo que te retiene?¿Por qué no quieres irte?-

-Tú. Tengo la esperanza de que podamos "formalizar"...-

-Jake, sabes que te quiero como mi mejor amigo, me gustas, eres guapo, pero sabes que para mi no es suficiente...-

-Lo sé... pero es que yo te am...-

-Jake, basta, o me iré...-

-No quiero que te enfades, pero no quiero saber que no me atreví nunca a decirte lo que siento por ti, Bella-

-Tienes un corazón hermoso Jake, y desearía amarte como tú dices hacerlo por mí, pero déjame que le dé tiempo al tiempo, sabes que los últimos meses, no han sido los mejores...-

-¿Lo extrañas verdad? Extrañas a Charly-

-Como no pensé que lo haría- dijo, mientras sentía que las lágrimas estaban a punto de desbordarse de sus ojos. Más tarde, Jacob la dejó en la puerta de su casa, en donde ya se encontraba Renée, esperando por ella

-¡Vaya! No pensé encontrarte tan temprano en casa-

-Es que esto de nuestro fin de semana me tiene emocionada, hace tanto que no hacemos un viajecito juntas-

-Es cierto mamá, ¿y ya tienes algo visto?-

-Lo tengo todo planeado, verás: encontré una especie de resort en Seattle, donde tienes servicios de Spa y masajes y todo eso... está a orillas de un lago, y es hermoso, mira, checa- dijo, extendiéndole su laptop donde habían fotografías del lugar.

-Se ve bien...- dijo mientras leía algunas cosas del lugar. Supo que aquel lugar era parte de la franquicia de hoteles distribuidos a lo largo de todo el mundo: "Cullen's Hotel" Vaya...

-¿Te entusiasma?-

-Sí, añoro que me hagan un buen masaje...- dijo ella, moviendo su cuello que estaba algo tenso –Entonces, a qué hora nos vamos-

-Podemos aprovechar de irnos el viernes por la noche...-

-Este... mamá... Jacob me invitó a salir este viernes. ¿Hay problema de que nos vayamos el sábado temprano? –

-Sí podemos. Tengo reservas hasta el martes... así que cita con Jake, ¿eh?- dijo en tono picaresco su madre, alzando las cejas

-Salida de amigos mamá, ya sabes-

-Pues me alegro que quieras salir y distraerte-

-Sí, a mi también- dijo ella. Bella solo esperaba que Jake no se hiciera ningún tipo de ilusión con ella ni con esa noche. No quería herirlo, él era demasiado bueno para ella.

-¿Todo listo para el viaje?- preguntó Jasper a su amigo Edward

-Todo listo. ¿Tú?-

-Sí, mi maleta está ya cerrada. Tanya está muy emocionada de viajar contigo-

-Con nosotros- corrigió Edward a su amigo

-Ella está ilusionada contigo-

-Pues lo lamento. Nunca le prometí nada, sólo pasamos una noche y ya. Además, estábamos ebrios...-

-Edward, no quiero detalles. ¿Cuándo será el día que te comprometas en serio con una chica?-

-Déjame ver... ¡Nunca! No creo en esas relaciones sentimentales, creo que son una pérdida de tiempo-

-Sé cuál es tu punto de vista, amigo mío. Pero aun así, no te falta conquista alguna para pasar una buena noche de lujuria, ¿no?-

-No es mi culpa que las mujeres se abalancen sobre mí, prácticamente ofreciéndose. Es mala educación no darles atención, ¿no crees?-

-Pues no lo creo. Ahora me voy, te recuerdo que nos esperan más de diez horas de viaje, asi que te recomendaría que hicieras lo mismo, a no ser que tengas alguna cita...-

-No, no tengo citas, y haré lo mismo que tú, no te preocupes-

-Bien, pues buenas noches-

-Que descanses Jasper-

Edward se quedó arreglando los últimos detalles de su viaje, y es que no quería que se le escapara nada, no quería olvidar nada. De alguna manera, este viaje era parte de un proceso de cambio para su vida: regresaría a su país, con su familia, y trabajaría codo a codo con su padre en la empresa que le había costado tanto construir. Recordó que no había regresado a Estados Unidos desde hace dos años, cuando su madre Esme falleció en un trágico accidente. Eso lo había marcado, y quizás eso mismo lo había hecho evitar comprometerse con una mujer, y es que vio tan destruido a su padre después de la muerte de su madre, que casi lo hace enloquecer de pena. Y él se negaba a vivir esa clase de dolor que el amor, o lo que sea que una a un hombre y a una mujer, pudiesen hacerlo sentir. Además, no había encontrado a nadie que lo hiciera sentir las cosas que los libros de amor y los poemas recitaban con tanta cursilería. Y quizás nunca lo sentiría, y es que él estaba concentrado en su carrera profesional, en nada más. Las mujeres en su vida habían sido una buena compañía para pasar el rato, pues él era hombre y tenía necesidades de "hombre" que debía suplir. Pero pensar en pasar el resto de su vida con una mujer... ¡No! él no estaba hecho para eso. Además, era joven aun para pensar en casarse o algo así. Tenía sólo veinticinco años, no un viejo cincuentón desesperado. Así que no había prisa. Y quizás nunca tuviera ese apuro.

-¡Por fin pisamos tierra!- comentó Tanya, harta de pasar tanto tiempo sobre el avión. Y es que diez horas para ella era demasiado.

-Les informo que probablemente la prensa esté agolpada esperando por mí, así que les recomiendo salir después o antes que yo-

-¿Prensa? ¡Por qué no me lo dijiste... debo ir a retocarme!- dijo Tanya, levantándose hasta el tocador del avión.

Y claro, como Edward lo supuso, la prensa se agolpó en las afueras del aeropuerto, pero su padre había dado orden de recoger a su hijo por una puerta lateral, para impedir que la prensa lo molestara

-No entiendo por qué tanto alboroto por tu llegada- asumió Jasper, quien debía tomar otro vuelo junto a Tanya rumbo a Boston

-No lo sé- dijo, alzando los hombros. Y es que el apellido de su familia tenía mucho peso en el país por los negocios de su familia, y por uno que otro escándalo de la farándula rosa que su hermano Emmett había protagonizado.

Cuando llegó a la zona residencial donde se encontraba la gran mansión familiar, se sintió tranquilo. Deseaba ver a su padre y a sus hermanos. Y a Sue Clearwater, que era la ama de casa que llevaba trabajando con la familia desde que sus padres recién se casaron.

-¡Edward, hijo!- dijo Carlisle, recibiendo a su hijo en el vestíbulo de la casa

-Papá...- dijo Edward, acercándose a su padre, y abrazándolo con una ternura a la que no estaba acostumbrado.

-Qué tal el viaje-

-Agotador, pero me alegra estar aquí. Supongo que mis hermanos...-

-Te esperan en Seattle. Es una medida de presión de tu hermana, ya sabes...-

-Claro... ¿Y Sue?-

-¡Aquí estoy!- dijo la mujer, acercándose a Edward, su niño, como ella aun le decía

-Sue, que bien te ves-

-Oh, claro. Ya sabes, las cremas anti edad...-

-¿Y Leah?-

-De viaje de estudios. Luego regresará para integrarse a la universidad-

-¡Wow! Me siento un viejo...- dijo él, al recordar a la pequeña Leah, la hija de Sue que creció allí con ellos, criada como una hermana más.

-Estaba emocionada por verte, pero ya sabes cómo son las jovencitas. Quizás la veas mañana en Seattle, Alice la invitó a la fiesta-

-Eso espero. Ahora, dame algo de comer, que la comida del avión me disgusta en verdad-

-Tengo tu comida favorita lista para servir, así que vamos-

-Estupendo- asintió, siguiendo a la mujer hasta el comedor, acompañado de su padre, con quien iba abrazado.


	3. Chapter 3

_**HOLA NIÑAS: QUERÍA AGRADECERLES SUS COMENTARIOS, ME ALEGRA QUE LES VAYA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA, ASÍ QUE AQUÍ LES DEJO UN CAPÍTULO MÁS BIEN CORTITO, PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. ABRAZOS Y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS =)**_

* * *

><p>-Pensé que no vendrías Bella- dijo Jake cuando vio que Bella llegaba hasta el lugar que él le indicó. Preparó todo personalmente: un salón pequeño para dos, luces tenues, flores, música, en fin, todo perfecto para una romántica cena.<p>

-¡Vaya! esto es fabuloso Jake-

-Especialmente para celebrarte- dijo, acercándose a ella con determinación, hasta sujetar con delicadeza su rostro entre sus manos, y robarle un suave y tierno beso, sin que ella pudiese oponerse.

-Jake... gracias- susurró aún muy cerca de él

-Me alegro que te gustara- le dijo, acompañándola hasta la pequeña mesa, y abriéndole una de las sillas muy caballerosamente. Sirvió las copas con un poco de champaña y le extendió una a Bella

-Brindemos entonces: por ti-

-Por nosotros. Gracias Jacob- dijo ella, conmovida por el esmero que su amigo Jacob había puesto en ello. Ella sabía que él era un buen muchacho, digno del amor de cualquier chica. Se conocían desde pequeños, y desde siempre habían cultivado una muy linda amistad. Aunque últimamente, él había estado insinuando que podían intentar ser algo más que amigos, y Bella se negaba

-Entonces, como está todo para tu viaje-

-Todo listo. Mañana salimos temprano. Esteremos afuera hasta el martes, luego debo regresar para preparar mi ingreso a la universidad-

-Te emociona eso de la universidad, ¿no?-

-Sí, mucho. Ya sabes, a uno le abre las puertas. No pretendo quedarme en un lugar, ni menos hacerla de ama de casa, cuando puedo estar recorriendo el mundo-

-Nada de matrimonio-

-No, nada... por ahora-

-Entonces tengo esperanzas-

-Ja ja ja, muy gracioso Jake. ¿Y ya sabes si te iras a Boston a estudiar?-

-No, aun no, aunque mi padre me está presionando. Debo darle rápido una respuesta, además las fechas de ingreso se están cerrando.-

-No dejes pasar esta oportunidad Jacob, es importante...-

-¿Si me voy a Boston, te volveré a ver?-

-Tanto como mi tiempo me lo permita. Boston me encanta, y viajar hasta allá para verte es una buena excusa-

-Sabes que no podré concentrarme si no te tengo cerca, si no tengo noticias tuyas-

-Siempre tendrás noticias mías, siempre-

-Bella, ¿quieres bailar?-

-Jake, sabes que no bailo...-

-No hay nadie más aquí, además son sólo piezas lentas. Solos tú y yo, Bella...- insistió, levantándose y tendiéndole su mano en forma de invitación. Bella no pudo negarse. Por lo que valientemente se levantó, tomando la mano de su amigo Jacob, quien la llevó luego hasta un lado, para comenzar a balancearse al son de la suave música. Jacob la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo tanto como pudo, a lo que Bella se puso algo nerviosa. "Maldita sea, Bella, ¿por qué no te dejas llevar por una noche, eh?", se preguntó a sí misma. Así que se relajó en los brazos de su amigo, pasando sus brazos por sobre sus hombros, y dejándose llevar por la música.

Jacob la sintió relajarse. Así que pensó que esta sería la posibilidad... por lo que puso su rostro muy cerca del de Bella, y lentamente comenzó a acercarse hasta que sus labios se rozaron sutilmente

-Jacob...- dijo ella casi en tono de protesta, pero Jacob no la dejó seguir, depositando sus labios sobre los de ella, dejando que el beso los inundara. Y Bella se dejó llevar. Se apretaron uno al otro, a medida que el beso iba cambiando de tono tierno a uno ya más apasionado, mientras la lengua de Jacob se abría paso a la boca de Bella, adueñándose de ella. Sus respiraciones se comenzaron a tornar agitadas, mientras sus bocas seguían buscándose la una a la otra con apremio.

-Bella... ya no me rechaces más...- dijo Jacob susurrando en el oído de Bella, cuando necesitó de aire para poder respirar. Ella ya se estaba sintiendo mareada, y no precisamente por el sorbo que le había dado a la copa de champaña. Y es que nunca había sentido eso, con nadie. Por lo que quizás pensó que todo este tiempo lo había estado perdiendo, diciéndole que no a su amigo Jake. Pero darle un sí ahora, seria apresurado

-Jacob... ahora no. Déjame pensar...-

-¿Lo pensarás?-

-Durante estos días afuera, sí, lo pensaré-

-Bella...- dijo él, volviendo a posar sus labios sobre los de ella.

El sábado había llegado, y Alice estaba emocionada pues su hermano Edward estaba a punto de llegar, pues ya era mediodía, hora en que habían confirmado su arribo hasta Seattle. Ella se había encargado de todos los preparativos de la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo en ese pequeño pero elegante resort que se encontraba a orillas de la alguna. Todo estaba tomando forma, tal y como ella se lo había propuesto en su cabecita

-Alice, Edward ya llegó- le dijo Emmett, sacándola de sus cavilaciones sobre los últimos detalles de la fiesta. Corrió hasta la entrada, y en cuanto vio a su hermano, corrió hasta él y se le lanzó encima.

-¡Edward! Cuanto te extrañé-

-Pequeño demonio, también te extrañé-

-Me alegra tanto que hayas llegado para quedarte-

-Yo también me alegro-

-Tengo todo listo para esta noche, ya verás. ¡Nos la pasaremos súper!-

-Eso espero. Ahora dime que has hecho de tu vida, eh?- le dijo, mientras se iban a uno de las terrazas a comer algo.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hola niñas! Aquí les dejo un capitulo extendido... y pues los siguientes vienen así de largos. Con el correr de los capítulos irán descubriendo el caracter de cada personaje... Abrazos a todas y gracias por sus reviews... =D_**

* * *

><p>Rápidamente la hora de la fiesta llegó, y con ello los invitados.<p>

-¡¿Cien invitados? Me dijiste que sería solo gente conocida... –

-Es sólo gente conocida, Edward-

-¡Habrán muchas mujeres, hermanito!- acotó Emmett, dándole un codazo a su hermano, cosa a la que él reaccionó con una gran sonrisa

-Ustedes siempre pensando en mujeres. Ahora, vámonos a recibir a los invitados. Es de mala educación quedarnos aquí-

-Ok duende, vamos ya- dijo Emmett. Edward suspiró ante lo que le tocaba por vivir esa noche, y es que una fiesta, justo cuando casi acababa de llegar de un largo viaje, no le animaba mucho, pero lo hacía por agradar a su hermana, a quien adoraba. Solo por ella... y por las mujeres que quizás conocería es aquella fiesta.

Y claro, había muchas mujeres a las que conocía, además de viejos amigos a quienes se alegró de ver. La fiesta estaba animada, todo el mundo estaba feliz de haber sido invitado a semejante evento social, aunque él hubiese preferido algo más tranquilo, privado quizás. Por lo que cuando tuvo espacio, se escabulló entre los invitados y se refugió en un pequeño balcón que tenía una maravillosa vista hacia la laguna, que estaba nada más que iluminada por la noche. No hacia frio, la temperatura estaba agradable, por lo que la estadía en la intemperie era perfecta para relajarse un rato, lejos de todo el ruido de la fiesta. Allí sacó un cigarro y lo encendió, disfrutando de la nicotina y de todo el entorno natural nocturno que lo rodeaba.

Se inquietó cuando sintió a un costado de él, abrirse uno de los ventanales, y sintiendo que alguien llegaba a ese lugar desde adentro. "¡Maldición!", pensó cuando supuso que lo habían descubierto. Miró de reojo, y vio a una mujer de estatura media afirmarse contra la baranda de la terraza, mientras contemplaba el entorno nocturno al igual que él.

Pero Edward estaba equivocado, pues Bella había llegado al pequeño balcón, después de un ajetreado día paseando con la ciudad con su madre, y enseguida ponerse en manos de una profesional de los masajes, que la dejó totalmente aliviada de sus dolores de espalda. Ahora, la luna y la noche le parecían perfectas para meditar un poco acerca de lo que la noche anterior había sucedido con Jacob.

Edward aprovechó que ella no se percató de su presencia, así que aprovechó de observarla con más detenimiento, aunque solo con la luz de la luna no lograba verla con claridad, además, prácticamente le estaba dando la espalda. La chica tenía una cabellera oscura que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda. Era delgada, demasiado quizás, e iba vestida de traje ligero. Trató de hacer memoria de entre toda la gente que había saludado en la fiesta, y no recordó a nadie con ese atuendo tan simple en la fiesta. La chica de tanto en tanto soltaba suspiros, sin moverse de su lugar. Hasta que Edward no aguantó más la curiosidad, y decidió hablarle:

-¿Vienes de la fiesta?- dijo, haciendo sobresaltar a la chica. Ella se giró hacia él de forma automática, momento en que Edward pudo verla mejor. Y no, ella no estaba en la fiesta, pues la recordaría.

-No... no vengo de la fiesta- respondió, para luego volverse a girar.

-Vaya suerte- dijo casi en voz baja -¿Eres pasajera del resort entonces?- le preguntó

-Si- dijo, sin voltearse. Vaya, ella era de pocas palabras, y a él le estaba costando mucho hilar una conversación con esta chica extraña.

-¿Y no quieres entrar a la fiesta?-

-No, no estoy invitada. Además, no me gustan las fiestas-

-Aha... y me dijiste que te llamabas...-

-No, no te dije como me llamaba-contestó ella a la defensiva

-Oh...- dijo, divertido por la reacción de la chica. Apagó el cigarro y se acercó un poco a ella -¿Te gusta el lugar?-

-Sí, es hermoso... y tú, ¿vienes de la fiesta?-

-Sí, algo así-

-Eres afortunado entonces, pues la fiesta es privada, en honor a no sé quién que llega de no sé donde, ¿no?-

-Eso creo. Por cierto, mi nombre es Edward- dijo, esperando que ella le dijera por fin como se llamaba

-Hola Edward- respondió la chica.

-¿Vienes sola?-

-No-

-¿Siempre hablas con monosílabos?-

-No, solo cuando hablo con extraños-

-Creo que ya me presenté-

-Eso no te hace alguien conocido para mí- contestó. Bien, ella estaba comenzando a irritar a Edward, quien no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de diálogos. Además, las mujeres enseguida intentaban flirtear con él, y ella apenas y lo había mirado.

-Bueno, creo que te estoy molestando aquí, así que mejor me voy de regreso a la fiesta, ¿de verdad no quieres venir?- insistió Edward

-No, gracias-

-Ok...- respondió él, y se dispuso a salir de allí

-Bella- dijo ella de improviso. Él le había dicho su nombre, y ella debía devolverle el favor, pensó la chica

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó él, girándose hacia la chica.

-Me llamo Bella- dijo ella, volteando un poco su cabeza hacia Edward, quien estaba por salir de allí. Pero las palabras de la chica lo retuvieron un instante. "Así que se hace de rogar..." pensó él, devolviéndose hasta el lado de Bella

-Hola Bella. Y dime, con quien andas aquí- quiso saber, pues si andaba sola, quizás él podía ser su compañía, por lo menos por esta noche

-Con mamá, decidimos venir a pasar unos días. Pretendía celebrarme haciendo una gran fiesta en el pueblo, pero odio las fiestas. Además, es mi cumpleaños y yo decido como celebrarlo...- estaba diciendo ella, pero se detuvo, sintiéndose estúpida, pues no sabía por qué le estaba dando tanta información a ese chico desconocido. Edward por su parte, le divirtió la forma en que ella soltó toda esa información sin darse cuenta.

-Así que de cumpleaños- comentó él, imaginándose cuál sería el regalo que él podría darle a la chica, si ella quisiera...

-Sí-

-¿Hoy?-

-Sí-

-¿Y cuántos años cumples? Espero que la pregunta no te parezca mal educada...-

-Dieciocho-

-Pues, feliz cumpleaños entonces. Vaya... eres una niña- asumió sorprendido, y es que en verdad ella parecía una chica algo más madura, y no una jovencita que quizás venia saliendo recién de la preparatoria. Aun así, no pudo negarse a sí mismo el atractivo que de ella emanaba, y se la quedó mirando intensamente por un largo rato, ideando una manera de llevársela a la fiesta, y de ahí, a su cama.

-No, no lo soy. Sabes, creo que entraré, el spa y los masajes están comenzando a hacer su efecto, y necesito dormir. Que disfrutes la fiesta- dijo Bella precipitadamente, pues sentía la evaluación de los ojos del chico hacia ella, y la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Así que decidió escapar.

-Este... Bella... ¿te volveré a ver por aquí?- preguntó él, antes que ella entrara y desapareciera

-No sé... quizás- dijo, saliendo de ahí con determinación, antes que los intensos ojos de Edward la encandilaran. A Edward le pareció increíble que aquella muchacha se hubiese ido, sin seguir los patrones habituales del resto de las chicas hacia él: "este es mi número, llámame", o "podemos ir a tomar algo a mi recamara", en fin. Nada de ofrecimientos con doble sentido. Vaya, quizás estaba perdiendo su encanto con las chicas, o no tenía el mismo arrastre con las niñas menores de veinte. "Quizás si sea cierto que estoy envejeciendo", se dijo, entrando de regreso a su fiesta de bienvenida.

Bella regresó a su cuarto un tanto agitada. Ese tipo, Edward, ni siquiera la tocó, pero con el solo sonido de su voz, y el oscuro y escaso contacto de sus ojos, la había hecho temblar. ¿Quién era él? Claro, se lo había dicho, un invitado a la dichosa fiesta esa, que tenía el resort patas arriba. ¿Lo volvería a ver? Quizás, ojalá... ¡No! Es un maldito desconocido, no me puede andar provocando estas cosas, se reprochó Bella. Ella había llegado hasta ese para relajarse en compañía de su madre, y pensar. Pensar en Jacob, su amigo del alma, con quien había pasado una velada hermosa la noche anterior. Ahora, venia ese desconocido a desconcentrarla... ¡Pero basta de pensar en él Bella, por Dios! Se dijo, furiosa, echándose a la cama, y tapándose con las suaves sábanas hasta cubrir por completo su cabeza. Hizo ejercicios de respiración, hasta que el letargo se apoderó de ella, llevándola a un profundo sueño.

-¡Bella, despierta!- decía su madre a su hija, mientras sacudía su hombro para hacerla despertar.

-Mamá... déjame dormir-

-¡Claro que no! Debemos aprovechar estos días. Un espectacular desayuno nos espera, anda, no seas perezosa. ¡Levántate cariño!-

-Ok mamá, ya voy, ya voy- respondió, rindiéndose, y es que su madre tenía razón. Debían aprovechar sus días aquí. Así que suspiró, se salió de la cama directo a la ducha, para enseguida bajar hasta el comedor donde la esperaba un suculento desayuno.

Al entrar, ella y su madre se ubicaron en un lugar cercano a los ventanales que daban hacia el imponente paisaje silvestre. Era hermoso en verdad. Al cabo de un rato, mientras degustaban un mix de fruta fresca, Bella se sintió incomoda, era como si sintiera sobre ella una especie de cámara espiándola. Así que con cautela, viajó con su vista por el lugar, hasta que dio con un par de ojos verdes, penetrantes, insistentes que no se apartaban de ella, ni aun cuando Bella lo descubrió. No calló de inmediato, pero luego recordó el fortuito encuentro la noche anterior con el desconocido Edward, a quien no había logrado ver con claridad. Era un hombre de tez clara, muy clara. Los tonos de su cabello eran de un extraño color cobrizo. Su rostro era armónico: pómulos anchos, mandíbula firme, frente fuerte. Y su boca era moldeada, y sensual. Se dio cuenta que su mirada era muy insistente cuando se percató que él sonrió y levantó una mano en señal de saludo. Ella abrió los ojos de espanto, asintió una vez, y escondió su mirada y sus extremadamente rojos pómulos producto de la vergüenza.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó su madre

-¡Eh! Na...nada mamá. Entonces, supongo que hoy saldremos por ahí...-

-¿Quieres ir de compras?-

-Sí, compras, fabuloso- asintió ella, cosa que extrañó a su madre, pues a Bella no le gustaba ir de compras. Pero haría cualquier cosa para desaparecer de allí. Incluso pasarse el día en los centros comerciales.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Por qué comes con tanta ansiedad?-

-Los masajes de anoche me están provocando un hambre extraño, además, ya hemos perdido parte de la mañana... ¡apresúrate mamá!-

-Ok, ok... pero si comes así de rápido te vas a enfermar...-

-Eso es un mito. Bien, ya acabé, ¿nos vamos?-

-Vaya, cuanto apuro- dijo, limpiándose la boca y colocándose en pie, al ver que su hija estaba ansiosa por salir. Bella por supuesto, salió a toda velocidad de allí sin levantar la cabeza.

A Edward, todo le parecía divertido. Aunque por un segundo se perdió en el aura angelical de aquella muchacha, y en la intensa profundidad de sus ojos color chocolate. ¡Cómo demonios la dejé escapar anoche!, pensó.

-De qué te ríes- preguntó su hermano Emmett que estaba desayunando junto a él

-Nada, nada... Dime, que hay con Rosalie, no la vi anoche en la fiesta-

-Mi cielito no alcanzó a llegar. Regresa mañana lunes, lamentó perderse la fiestecita, ya sabes-

-Lo sé. Supongo que ya tienes fecha de su boda, ¿no?-

-¡¿Eh? ¡¿Boda? Este... no, no... o sea, digo, aún no hemos hablado de fechas ni nada de eso. Agh! No estoy preparado para eso- dijo Emmett ante la pregunta de su hermano, quien se divirtió al ver la reacción de él, pues pensó que eso del matrimonio era algo de los que los herederos Cullen escapaban. Muy chistoso.

-Ahora, dime, quien era semejante diosa que llegó con Jasper, ¿eh? ¿Una nueva noviecita?-

-Ni noviecita ni nada. Es sólo una amiga. Decidimos regresar a los Estados Unidos a trabajar juntos. Tenemos planes de abrir algún negocio, invertir en algún lugar, nada claro. Pero nada de noviazgos entre Tanya y yo-

-Pero tu amiguito Jasper no pensaba lo mismo. ¿Viste acaso como cortejaba a Alice? No me extrañan que ninguno de los dos no haya aparecido aún...-

-No digas bobadas Emmett. Jasper es un caballero, lo conozco. Además Alice es una niña aún...-

-¡¿Niña? Tiene diecinueve, ya no es una niña-

-¡Calla Emmett!- reprochó él a su hermano, pues asumía ser un hermano celoso. Con Alice y con Leah.

Pasó la tarde recostado en uno de las sillas de descanso que había en una de las terrazas del resort junto a su padre, sus hermanos, y sus amigos Tanya y Jasper. Era todo tan relajante en ese lugar, que iba a ser imposible alejarse y retomar sus actividades profesionales. Todo era perfecto en ese instante. Aunque de tanto en tanto, Edward abría los ojos y levantaba la mirada rodeando el lugar en donde había más gente, a ver si se encontraba con la muchachita, Bella, que se le escabullía como agua entre los dedos.

De pronto, unos paramédicos salieron disparados hacia adentro, el ambiente se comenzó a agitar, y uno de los empleados se acercó hasta Carlisle a comentarle que una de las pasajeras de resort había sufrido un accidente, y que la atenderían mientras llegaba la ambulancia que habían mandado a llamar. Carlisle se levantó y acompañó a los paramédicos a ver en qué estado se encontraba la mujer accidentada. Edward, movido por la curiosidad, se levantó y acompañó a su padre.

Cuando llegaron, Edward vio a una mujer tirada en el piso inconsciente, mientras una chica lloraba inconsolable junto a quien supusieron era su madre. La chica que lloraba era Bella, y la mujer tendida en el piso, era Renée, quien había rodado por las escaleras, después de tropezar con una alfombra que estaba mal puesta.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Gracias,mil gracias a las que pasan por aquí y dejan su review... para mi es importante leerlos, e ir viendo que les parece... besos a todas y les dejo un nuevo capi... =)**_

* * *

><p>-¡Qué pasa que no llega esa ambulancia!- preguntó Carlisle quien se encontraba junto a la mujer que había sufrido el accidente<p>

-Señor, están por llegar- respondió Sam, el encargado del resort

-Cálmate niña, por favor, tu madre estará bien- le dijo el hombre a Bella, quien seguía llorando junto a su madre

-Señor: la ambulancia ya está aquí. Se llevarán a la señora para examinarla- dijo el encargado, pidiéndole a la gente ahí hacer un espacio para que los especialistas pasaran. Pusieron a la mujer con mucho cuidado sobre una camilla, y se la llevaron de lugar. Bella no soltó en ningún momento las manos de su madre, y es que le aterraba poder perder ahora a su madre por un estúpido accidente.

-Manténganme al tanto, estas cosas no pueden pasar, y ve quien es el responsable y toma cartas en el asunto-

-Como diga usted, señor-

-Vámonos Edward- le dijo Carlisle a su hijo, quien había observado desde un costado todo el alboroto.

Bella, quien se había negado a ir hasta la clínica en uno de los vehículos del hotel, seguía sin poder detener el llanto. Y es que lo de su padre había sido tan reciente, que esto era como revivir aquellos momentos de agonía de él. No era justo, si a ella no se le hubiese ocurrido ese viaje, su madre estaría bien...

-¿Bella...?-

-¡Mamá! Estoy aquí mamá, te pondrás bien, te lo juro-

-Sí mi amor...-

-No te muevas mamá, ya llegaremos a la clínica para que te revisen- le dijo, acariciando su frente.

-¿Padre? Creo que deberíamos ir hasta la clínica para ver el estado de la mujer...- dijo Edward al cabo de unas horas, sin poder sacar de su mente la imagen de la chica que lloraba como una magdalena junto a su madre. Por alguna razón, quería verla. Quizás en verdad necesitaba algo.

-Sam está manteniendo contacto con los doctores, y me dijo que estaba todo controlado. Algo de un golpe en la cabeza, un chichó, nada grave. Sólo perdió la conciencia durante un tiempo...-

-Aún así-

-Si lo crees necesario...-

-Si gustas puedo ir contigo-

-Está bien. Vámonos ya- dijo, pidiendo a uno de los choferes que los llevaran hasta la clínica.

Al llegar, pidieron hablar con el doctor a cargo quien les reafirmó lo que Sam les había comunicado. Comentó la posibilidad de poder entrar al cuarto de la señora y poder hablar con ella. El doctor no vio ningún problema con ello, así que solicitó a una de las enfermeras que llevara a los señores, Carlisle y Edward, a la habitación de Renée. Cuando entraron los dos, acompañados de la enfermera y de Sam, Bella yacía dormida en un sillón que estaba al costado de la cama. Renée en tanto, estaba despierta

-Señora, mi nombre es Carlisle Culle, y él es mi hijo Edward. Quisimos ver qué tal se siente, y bueno, pedirle disculpas por lo sucedido. Nos haremos cargo de los gastos por supuesto y la indemnizaremos como es debido...- comenzó a decirle Carlisle en un tono discreto para no despertar a la muchacha. Edward no podía apartar su mirada de la chica, quien se veía algo inquieta. Quizás estaba por despertar, y a él le provocó gracia previa el imaginar el rostro de la chica cuando los viera allí.

-Oh, no es necesaria tanta consideración. Fue solo un accidente, incluso me parece una exageración estar aquí, cuando sólo fue una caída y un golpe-

-No subestimemos la sabiduría de los doctores, señora. Si ellos consideran pertinente que usted se quede por unas horas más aquí, pues será lo mejor-

-Entonces será como el doctor diga. ¿Usted es el dueño del hotel, no?-

-Sí señora. Lo soy, por eso estoy aquí...-

-Insisto, son demasiadas consideraciones- sonrió ella. Justo ahí, Edward se percató que su padre le sonreía a la madre de Bella de una manera poco habitual. ¿Qué sucedía?¿Estaban coqueteando?¿A qué venía tanta risa? En eso, Bella se removió inquieta, y abrió los ojos lentamente. Le costó darse cuenta en donde estaba, con quien y por qué. Y cuando lo hizo, se envaró dirigiéndose enseguida hasta el lado de su madre, para percatarse que todo estaba bien. Y fue peor su reacción de vergüenza cuando se dio cuenta de que una de las personas que se encontraba en la habitación, era el tal Edward

-Mamá...- le dijo confundida

-Hija, ellos son el señor Carlisle Cullen y su hijo Edward. Él es el dueño del hotel, y tuvo la consideración de venir a verme- le contó su madre al ver la cara de confusión de Bella. ¿El dueño del hotel?¿Su hijo?

-Que tal Bella- saludó Carlisle, a lo que ella contestó sólo asintiendo con su cabeza.

-Hija, cariño, no has comido nada. Yo ya comí algo, ¿por qué no vas a la cafetería a comer?-

-No quiero dejarte sola- respondió Bella, quien sí se moría de hambre, pero que en verdad no quería dejar allí a su madre sola

-Oh, no quedaría sola. La podemos acompañar hasta que regrese- acotó Carlisle

-Yo la puedo acompañar hasta la cafetería- intervino Edward, pensando que esta podía ser la oportunidad de conocerla mejor, o por lo menos entablar una conversación más fluida con ella

-No sé...- dijo Bella

-Nada de evasivas. Vas a comer algo y regresas. Aprovecha de ir con Edward que tan amable se ofreció- insistió la madre. A Bella no le quedó otra cosa que aceptar la oferta.

Cuando Bella salió, sintió detrás de ella los pasos de alguien. Se giró y vio que Edward la seguía.

-No es necesario que me acompañes-

-Claro que lo es. También me muero de hambre- dijo él, sonriendo. Ella alzó los hombros y siguió su camino rumbo a la cafetería. Cuando llegaron hicieron un pedido de sándwich y bebidas, y mientras esperaban, Edward decidió tomar la iniciativa de comenzar la conversación.

-¿Te asustaste, no?-

-Sí...-

-Pero es sólo una caída...-

-Pues esos estúpidos accidente también puedes ser peligrosos-

-Oh, si, por supuesto, no lo decía por eso. Es que te veías desesperada...-

-No es para menos, ¿o tú no estarías igual si tu madre sufriera un accidente?- le espetó Bella, ante lo cual Edward se tensó al recordar cómo se había sentido cuando una llamada telefónica le daba aviso de la muerte de su madre en un accidente

-Si ella estuviese viva, por supuesto- contestó, molesto por el desatino de la chica

-Este... disculpa. No quise ofenderte...-

-Mi madre murió en un accidente, sé lo que se siente-

-De verdad perdona, fui una desubicada-

-Entiendo, no te preocupes-

-Mi padre murió hace unos meses. Era jefe de policía, y lo mataron en acto de servicio, quizás por eso fue mi reacción, todo lo sucedido con él está aún muy fresco...- dijo ella, intentando así disculparse por su reacción.

-Lo lamento- se disculpó él. Después de eso se hizo un silencio incomodo entre ambos. Bella sabía que había metido la pata, pero él también se había desubicado con sus comentarios, además, esas cosas no tenía por qué estárselas aguantando a un desconocido.

-Eh... y entonces, la fiesta de anoche la daban en honor a uno de tus hermanos, ¿no?-

-No, se supone que era en mi honor. Yo soy el hijo del dueño que viene llegando...-

-Oh... y vienes de...-

-Alemania. Estuve cinco años allí-

-Fascinante. Debe ser un país muy interesante-

-Sí, lo es. No terminas por conocerlo. Europa completa está llena de encantos-

-Yo pienso ir a algún lugar de Europa algún día...-

-Seguro-

-Creo que ese continente está lleno de riquezas culturales y de oportunidades. Cualquier país que pises dentro de Europa debe de ser fascinante. Comenzaré mi travesía por Londres, España, Italia, Francia... en fin- comentó Bella como soñando en voz alta. A Edward le encantó ese detalle idealista de parte de la chica. ¿Qué tenía ella que la hacía diferente a las niñitas que había conocido? Ella era... interesante. Muy interesante.

-Interesante...-

-¿Eh?- dijo ella sacándolo de su ensimismamiento

-No, digo que todos esos lugares son interesantes. No te arrepentirás de ir hasta allí-

-Ya lo creo-

-¿Vives aquí, en Seattle?-

-No precisamente. Vivo en Forks, un pueblo cerca de aquí-

-Lo he oído, aunque no lo conozco aún. Quías ahora por fin lo conozca en profundidad- dijo eso último con un provocativo doble sentido. Y es que pese a que la chica era una niña, a él le provocaba mucho. Demasiado. Nunca una mujer lo había dejado así, nunca ni una sola había dejado pasar la oportunidad de meterse con él a su cama. En cambio ella era retraída, aunque con carácter. Era atractiva, aunque nada del otro mundo.

Bella, como si estuviese oyendo los pensamientos de Edward, se puso roja como un tomate. Y es que su mirada esmeralda la taladraba, igual que la noche anterior. Y es que era tan, pero tan atractivo... ¡Basta Bella, estás en una clínica, aguardando por la recuperación de tu madre, no en una fiesta intentando liar con un chico! Se reprendió a sí misma.

-Ok, creo que me voy a cuidar a mamá-

-De seguro le dan el alta ahora, te puedes venir con nosotros si gustas-

-No es necesario. Quizás sea mejor que ella y yo regresemos a casa mañana mismo para que descanse allá-

-Quizás- dijo él, aunque pensó que no se le volvería a escabullir una vez más. Si era necesario, seguiría a la chica hasta Forks. Ella se había convertido en un reto que alcanzaría sea como sea.

Cuando regresaron al cuarto, el doctor estaba precisamente dándole el alta médico a Renée, a quien pidió que se cuidara y que reposara durante por lo menos cinco días.

-Entonces prepararé todo para regresar a Forks, mamá-

-Como quieras...-

-Este... Renée, no quiero entrometerme, pero sería para usted saludable estar estos días de reposo desconectada de todo. Permítanos hacernos cargo de sus días de descanso en el hotel, como una medida de indemnización, por favor- dijo Carlisle.

-No queremos molestar- dijo Renée

-No, no queremos- acotó Bella

-No será molestia. Se lo suplico- insistió Carlisle. Renée se lo quedó mirando, ante la atónita mirada de su hija Bella, pues ella, al igual que Edward, se había dado cuenta de que su madre actuaba con inusitada amabilidad con ese hombre que acababa de conocer. ¿Qué ocurría?¿acaso olvidaba que hace apenas unos meses, su marido había muerto? Bueno, aunque ella sabía que las cosas entre sus padres no marchaban bien como pareja, pero pese a eso se llevaban bien como amigos. Nunca vio discusiones, y agradeció que fuera así. ¿Pero qué coqueteara justo ahora con ese desconocido? ¡Qué bien!, pensó irónicamente la chica.

-Está bien. No me haré de rogar, además el resort es maravilloso, y será un estupendo lugar para guardar reposo como el doctor lo pidió-

-¡Excelente elección!. Bueno, Edward y yo la dejamos para que se prepare y regrese. Haremos que preparen la mejor suit para su reposo. En cuanto vuelva al hotel, tendrá su habitación-

-Pero si ya tenemos una buena habitación...-

-Por favor, quiero que se sienta cómoda. Bien, no la demoraremos más. Nos vemos entonces, Renée-

-Hasta luego Carlisle, y muchas gracias por todo. Es usted muy amable-

-No es nada-

-Hasta luego señora. Bella, nos vemos- dijo Edward despidiéndose también. Bella por supuesto, sólo asintió. Cuando salieron, Edward esbozó una sonrisa, pues decidió modificar su agenda en los Estados Unidos.

-Padre, quisiera hacerme cargo de la cadena de hoteles de aquí, de Seattle. Tengo un par de proyectos en mente que quisiera poner en práctica aquí...-

-¿Y tus proyectos en Boston?-

-Oh, eso puedo esperar-

-¿Y qué te hizo tomar esa decisión?-

-No sé, el lugar, el ambiente. Además, aquí crecí, ¿no?-

-Me alegra. Ahora vámonos que quiero arreglar todo para la llegada de Renée-

-¿Renée, eh? Cuando salí del cuarto, no dejabas de llamarla señora, y cuando regresé ya la llamabas por su nombre con una confianza...-

-Oye, soy un caballero. Se supone que te he enseñado a serlo también, así que no tendrías que extrañarte-

-Lo soy, eres mi maestro papá- le dijo, golpeando amistosamente su hombro, mientras iban en el coche de camino al resort.

Edward habló con sus amigos, y les comentó de su decisión sobre quedarse en Seattle a manejar desde ahí los negocios de su padre, haciendo alusión de que se le habían cruzado un par de ideas que quería implementar en esa zona hotelera. Jasper y Tanya, de alguna manera se sentían amarrados a retornar a Boston, por los que sus planes de montar negocio juntos, tendrían que posponerse.

Por otro lado, Edward no había visto a Bella durante los tres días que habían pasado, y no encontraba excusa para ir al cuarto de la chica. Aunque era el hijo del dueño, podía ir con la excusa de preguntar por la salud de Renée, pero Sam lo mantenía al tanto de todo, desde que su padre, hace dos días, había retornado a Nueva York, dejándolo a él a cargo, como lo habían hablado. Edward se preguntaba por qué su insistencia en buscar a la chica, y es que se negaba a creer que su encanto seductor no diera resultado con ella, siendo que siempre las mujeres llegaban a él como abejas a la miel. ¿Pero sólo era por eso? Esos cuestionamientos ocupaban en su cabeza gran parte de su tiempo, distrayéndolo de lo que realmente era importante. Sus negocios.

Una tarde, instalado ya en su oficina, decidió acercarse a los ventanales que daban precisamente a la entrada del elegante resort. Contempló el lugar, y se sintió satisfecho de lo que su padre, con gran esfuerzo había logrado. En eso estaba, cuando la llegada de un carro lo distrajo. En verdad no lo distrajo el carro, sino el tipo que descendió de él. Y en realidad ni siquiera el tipo por si solo lo distrajo, sino la escenita completa que divisó desde allí. Al llegar el coche, un tipo de tez morena, alto, de unos veinte años descendía del coche, y a su encuentro, la niña de cabello castaño que se le había escabullido durante todos estos días iba a su encuentro, arrojándose a su brazos con tal anhelo, que las conjeturas que Edward sacó, eran obvias:

-Así que Bella tiene novio... – concluyó, sin dejar de apartar la mirada de la pareja, que pese pasaban los minutos, no se soltaban.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Otra vez, yo aquí de nuevo, compartiendo con ustedes esta aventura de escribir...Disfruten de las andanzas de Bella y Edward...a ver que les tiene preparado este destino (creo que este capi es extra-large!)_**

**_Abrazos y dejen sus reviews, para mí son importantes!_**

**_Besotes gigantes!_**

* * *

><p>-Así que Bella tiene novio... – concluyó, sin dejar de apartar la mirada de la pareja, que pese pasaban los minutos, no se soltaban.<p>

Bella se comunicó con Jacob para contarle lo que había sucedido con su madre, y Jacob, sin pensárselo dos veces, le dijo que estaría allí pronto. y así fue. Ella lo esperaba con impaciencia, pues con él se sentiría acompañada y segura. ¿Pero segura de qué? Desde que su madre retornó de la clínica hasta el resort, Bella no había salido ni por asomos a los balcones, ni a las piscinas, ni a los jardines, ni al comedor o al restaurante. No había querido poner un pie afuera del inmenso y lujoso cuarto que compartía con su madre. Y es que no quería dejarla sola, aunque en lo profundo de su conciencia sabía que esa no era la única razón, y es que le sabía pavor encontrarse con el tal Edward Cullen, aunque por lo que había sabido, su padre ya había retornado a la gran ciudad, por lo que él tendría que haber ido con su padre, ¿pero y si no? La cosa es que no quería encontrarse con él, pues aquel apuesto hombre, con el solo hecho de mirarla, la hacía sentir cosas en su cuerpo que nunca, con nadie había experimentado. "Pero calma Bella, ya pasado mañana regresas a Forks a tu vida, tu hogar, lejos de aquí..." se repetía la chica. Además, dentro de un rato, Jacob llegaría a hacerle compañía, y es que asumió que lo necesitaba, aunque no había pensado en la propuesta que Jacob le había hecho, sobre ser su novia. Estaba meditando en eso, cuando su teléfono sonó. Era Jake:

-Bella, estoy llegando al resort-

-Voy a recibirte- dijo ella. Colgó, y salió rauda a la entrada. Y precisamente, al llegar, vio que el carro de su amigo estaba aparcando, y en cuanto él bajó, ella no dudó en correr hasta sus brazos. Y es que necesitaba de unos brazos cálidos que la acogieran.

-Jake, gracias por venir-

-Bella, por qué no me llamaste antes. No me preocupé, pues pensé que habían alargado su estadía aquí, pero jamás me imaginé que tu madre había sufrido un accidente-

-No fue nada grave. Me asusté en un principio, pero sólo eso. El dueño de aquí insistió en indemnizar a mi mamá, además le regaló una semana de estadía en la mejor suit, aprovechando que le recomendaron guardar reposo-

-¿¡El mismísimo dueño le dio esa regalía! ¡Vaya! No todos tienen la suerte de conocer a Carlisle Cullen-

-¿Lo conoces?-

-Las personas ligadas al mundo de los negocios no puedes no conocerlo. Mi padre hizo alguna vez negocios con él- comentó Jake. Y es que Billy Black era conocido por ser un muy buen negociante, pues tenía a su haber muchas hectáreas de terreno, así que había convertido ese rubro en su negocio, además de haber montado hace años, una empresa de corretaje de propiedades, ahora muy próspero.

-Supongo que sí. ¿Te parece si entramos? No me gusta dejar sola a mamá. Está ansiosa por verte- le dijo la chica, mientras le invitaba a entrar -¿Te quedarás aquí?-

-Oh no Bella, debo regresar esta noche a Forks. Es el cumpleaños de mi padre, tenemos una cena especial-

-Lo olvidaba-

-Bella, ¿has pensado en lo que te propuse?-

-Jake, mi cabeza ha estado en otro lado con todo esto...-

-No digas más, soy un estúpido. Ya tendremos tiempo, ¿no?- asumió Jacob, a lo que Bella asintió. Y es que en verdad no sabía si comprometerse ahora era bueno, pues ella estaba a punto de salir de Forks para ingresar a la universidad, y él se supone que viajaría hasta Boston. ¿Qué caso tenía una relación sentimental a distancia?

Durante la tarde, estuvieron juntos acompañando a Renée, quien ansiaba levantarse y disfrutar de las comodidades del lugar, pero los mareos después del fuerte golpe que se dio no habían desaparecido del todo, así que decidió no forzar su suerte. Pero se le hizo estupendo que Jacob hubiese ido a hacerle compañía a su hija. Ella intuía que entre los dos había algo más.

Cuando fue el momento de que Jacob regresara, Bella decidió ir a dejarlo hasta la entrada del resort. Ya era de noche, y le pidió que condujera con cuidado y que la llamara en cuanto llegara. Ella retornaría Forks dentro de dos días, así que pronto se reunirían allá. Esperó que el carro de su amigo se alejara para entrar de nuevo al hotel. Pero vio que la noche estaba tan perfectamente hermosa que decidió pasear un poco por los jardines del lugar. Estaba todo quieto, pacífico, cosa que la hizo relajarse aún más. Aunque la visita de su amigo la había ayudado también en eso.

-Buenas noches, Bella- la voz del hombre de quien ella venia huyendo desde hace días la sobresaltó. Lentamente se giró hacia él, y en cuanto lo vio, su cuerpo reaccionó con pequeñas descargas de energía que la invadían por completo. Y fue peor, cuando vio en su rostro una sonrisa torcida increíblemente sensual, y sus ojos como siempre, penetrándole sin ningún tipo de consideraciones.

-Pensé... pensé que ya no te encontrabas aquí- respondió Bella, nerviosa y sin pensar

-No, mi estadía aquí es por tiempo indefinido. ¿Y por qué no te había visto? Mi oficina tiene una vista panorámica del lugar, y ni por asomo te ví durante estos días...¿supongo que no te encerraste en el cuarto?-

-Acompañaba a mamá. Salgo del cuarto para lo justo y necesario-

-Pero estás aquí vacacionando, no es justo que te encierres-

-Eran sólo unos días de descanso. Bueno, creo que me voy...- preparándose para salir de allí antes que el temblor de sus piernas se lo impidiera.

-Detente- le dijo Edward, reaccionando -¿Por qué huyes?-

-No sé de qué hablas, no estoy huyendo-

-Sabes que sí...-

-¡¿Y por qué tendría que huir de ti, eh? Eres un desconocido, y ni que infundieras tanto miedo o respeto como para que yo huya-

-Cena conmigo- pidió el a la chica, sin rodeos.

-No puedo dejar a mamá sola-

-Tu madre no tendrá reparo en que cenes fuera esta noche. Además, ella está bien, Sam me mantiene al tanto-

-¿Y por qué quieres cenar conmigo?-

-Para conocerte, para que me conozcas...-

-Yo no...-

-Por favor-

-Está bien- dijo ella sin pensar mucho, mientras Edward sonreía abiertamente en señal de triunfo.

-En media hora Sam irá por ti hasta tu suite. Te espero entonces, pequeña- le dijo, acariciando su barbilla con sutileza, ante la atónita mirada de Bella. Enseguida Edward se fue, dejando allí a Bella, en estado de shock. ¡Cielo santo, una cena...! Dijo, dirigiéndose raudamente rumbo a su cuarto. y es que no sabía en que tono iba la cena. Si debía ir vestida tal cual o arreglarse un poco más. ¡Maldición! Aunque podía inventar una mentira para excusarse de la cena, que se yo, una caída, un desmayo, un inesperado dolor de barriga, jaqueca... ¡No! Ella se había comprometido a ir, y eso era lo que haría.

Media hora después, Sam llegó en busca de Bella. Ella salió del cuarto, siguiendo al empleado de Edward en silencio. Subieron por el ascensor hasta el último piso del resort, enseguida se dirigieron a un cuarto que estaba prácticamente en la cima del edificio. El lugar estaba perfectamente arreglado, con una mesa en la que había preparado sólo dos puestos. Y por supuesto, todo el lugar estaba delicada y elegantemente adornado. ¡Por Dios!, pensó ella, que creía que cenarían en el restaurante del lugar. Menos mal había decidido cambiarse.

-El señor Cullen está por llegar. La dejo- indicó Sam

-Gracias- respondió Bella. Enseguida se quedó sola allí, nerviosa por la espera, meditando la opción de salir corriendo de allí. Pocos segundos después, la puerta se abrió. Edward entraba al lugar vestido de impecable traje gris de corte exclusivo que llevaba muy bien. Quizás andaba vestido igual que hace un rato, pero no lo había notado. Había estado tan nerviosa que no reparó en ese detalle. El asunto es que él se veía gallardo, elegante, imponente.

-Te ves hermosa Bella. Me halaga que te hayas vestido así para este encuentro tan casual- dijo él, acercándose a ella. ¿Casual?, pensó Isabella, que vio aquel lugar como si hubiese estado premeditadamente preparado para ese encuentro. Quizás hizo mal en arreglarse.

Edward en verdad estaba maravillado. Ella se había preocupado de arreglarse, y precisamente llevando un vestido entero de color azul, el favorito de él. Además, lo asombraba el contraste del carácter de la chica lo tenía francamente asombrado. Y es que es sus escasos encuentros, ella había sido tímida y determinante a la vez. A simple vista una gatita asustada, pero en verdad era una verdadera gata montesa. Y eso le encantaba. Edward sirvió dos copas de vino blanco, extendiendo uno hacia la chica

-Gracias- dijo ella, que evitaba la mirada de Edward a como diera lugar

-Salud entonces- dijo él, chocando la copa de la muchacha, buscando su mirada. Ella se bebió el contenido de la copa de forma rápida. Muy rápida quizás, cosa que divirtió mucho a Edward.

-Así que... estas por ingresar a la universidad- preguntó Edward cuando ya llevaban algún rato hablando sobre asuntos triviales

-Sí. En menos de tres semanas debo estar instalada y lista para comenzar-

-¿Aquí en Seattle?-

-Sí. Estudiaré psicología-

-Oh, vaya, que complejo eso de meterse en la mente humana-

-Yo considero más complejo meterse en la economía que en la mente humana-

-Cada uno con su tema, ¿no?- concedió él. Y en ese tono estaba la charla, amena, distendida. Ya habían entrado en confianza, habían hablado de sus cosas, de sus planes, de parte de sus pasados, en fin. Bella estaba encantada, no sabía cómo se le había pasado la hora hablando con el chico guapo. Debía obligarse a mirarlo solo lo justo y necesario, pues era fácil que ella quedara embobada con sus ojos, sus labios...

-Bella, ¿otro trago?-

-Oh, no, no... ha sido suficiente. Creo que es hora de irme...-

-Bella, el último trago en el balcón, por favor-

-El último- aceptó ella. Edward se levantó primero, dirigiendo a la chica a quien llevaba tomada por la cintura, hasta el balcón.

-La noche está hermosa- dijo ella contemplando la noche y la brillante luna llena

-Tú estás hermosa- rebatió él.

-Ok, deja de provocar mi rubor- dijo ella agachando la cabeza

-Sólo digo la verdad. Me encantas Bella- susurró él muy cerca de ella. Edward pensó que ya había sido suficientemente gentil con la chica, pero no aguantaba más. Quería estrecharla contra su cuerpo y besarla de manera tal que ella perdiese la noción de tiempo y espacio. Estaba seguro que ese beso sería la llave a conseguir sus propósitos con la niña.

-Edward, por favor...- dijo la chica, nerviosa, entendiendo las intenciones de Edward

-Por favor qué Bella- pidió él, sin detenerse

-No te acerques así...-

-Así cómo...- dijo él, sin hacer caso, haciendo escasear su rostro y el de ella. Edward se sentía extrañamente sumergido en los ojos y en el aroma a flores que cargaba la chica. "¿Qué demonios me sucedía?", pensaba, si él nunca se había detenido en esas cosas. No se detendría, por Dios que no se detendría hasta beber de los labios de Bella, se juró el chico, ante la atónita mirada de Bella

A Bella el miedo, temor, o lo que sea la hizo reaccionar. Vio tan cerca los labios de Edward, que sin más se apartó, y se echó a correr, pasando a llevar una de las copas, derramando el vino sobre la solapa de la chaqueta de Edward. Corrió hasta salir de la sala que había servido de comedor, hasta llegar al elevador.

¿Pero por qué estaba huyendo? Él era soltero, guapo, y ella era soltera, aunque no era hermosa como él. Lo que sea, algo en su interior hacia que arrancara de Edward cada vez que lo veía, aunque durante la amena cena, se sintió tan cómoda con él, que era como si estuviese cenando con un viejo amigo. Como con Jacob. Jacob. Ella se sentía traidora, traidora de los sentimientos de Jacob, y es que de alguna manera, ella se sentía ligada a él, con algo que era más allá de unos sentimientos de amistad.

-¡Bella!- gritó él detrás de ella. ¡Maldito ascensor! Espetó al aparato, echándose a correr por las escaleras de emergencia.

-¡Maldición!- regañó Edward, quien vio truncado su deseo de esa noche. Y es que nunca, ninguna maldita mujer lo había dejado así. Nunca. Nunca él había salido corriendo detrás de una para evitar que se fuera. Todo lo contrario, eran ellas las que evitaban como diera lugar que él no se fuera. ¿Pero qué pasaba con esa chica?¿acaso el novio era demasiado importante para ella? Como sea, no dejaría de insistir.

Bella llegó a su cuarto, cerca de la medianoche. Su madre dormía plácidamente, así que ella se fue directamente a su cama,. Se desvistió, calzándose su pijama, y arropándose hasta la cabeza, como una niña asustadiza que se escondía bajo las mantas por miedo a los monstruos o a las tormentas. Y es que así se sentía, como una niña pequeña arrancando de un depredador que quería atacarla, o de una tormenta que amenazaba con dejar destruido todo a su paso.

Dejó de pensar en la cercanía entre los labios suyos y los de Edward, para comenzar sus habituales ejercicios de respiración. Así se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se levantó dispuesta a preparar todo para su regreso a Forks. Y es que convencería a su madre a regresar a como diera lugar.

-Mamá, quiero regresar a Forks. Ya sabes, no me queda tiempo para arreglar todo. Se acerca la fecha en que debo estar instalada aquí, y aun no tengo un departamento donde quedarme...-

-Eso lo tengo arreglado, deja de preocuparte-

-Qué dices-

-Oh, arruinaste la sorpresa Bella. Charly y yo hace años habíamos comprado un apartamento aquí, pensado para ti por supuesto. Ya tienes un lugar, es solo cuestión de ir a verlo y ver que le falta. Quizás haya que pintarlo, cambiarle las cortinas...- dijo la madre, mientras QUE Bella se echaba a correr a sus brazos, agradecida por el gesto de sus padres

-Gracias mamá. Quizás hoy podamos ir hasta allí y verlo-

-Es una buena idea. Aprovecharemos nuestro último día aquí- concedió Renée. Bella se sentía aliviada con la idea de estar fuera todo el día. Aunque en verdad no quería regresar, no quería ni toparse con...él.

Desayunaron en el restaurante, ante la nerviosa y vigilante mirada de Bella, atenta de no encontrarse con Edward.

Acabaron el desayuno, y salieron rumbo al lugar en donde se encontraba el apartamento. Y era grandioso. Era pequeño, pero justo y precioso para lo que ella necesitaba. Tenía una vista maravillosa a un parque, además de ser muy iluminado.

-¿Te gusta?-

-¡Es perfecto mamá! Y está cerquísima de la universidad. Es genial en verdad-

-Lo es. Ahora, hagamos una lista delo que necesita- dijo, tomando papel y lápiz para hacer la lista de todo lo necesario.

Después de unas horas allí, se dirigieron a un centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas, y luego a almorzar.

-No me contaste que tal tu cita con Edward anoche- preguntó la madre de Bella, mientras viajaba su vista por el menú del restaurante-

-Oh, bien. Estuvo bien-

-Él es guapo, no?,-

-No sé mamá... Pero concentrémonos en el apartamento. No quiero que se nos escape ningún detalle- dijo Bella, desviando el tema de conversación.

-Entonces Sam, qué tenemos para hoy-

-Le recuerdo que esta noche vienen los inversionistas a los que citó. Don Aro y su hija Victoria Vulturi llegan a las siete. La cena está preparada, al igual que la sala de reuniones. El resto de los inversionistas están citados a las ocho, justo para la cena-

-Perfecto. Dime una cosa, ¿Cómo siguió hoy Renée Swan...?-

-Oh, ella está bien, es más, desde esta mañana ella y su hija salieron rumbo al centro de la ciudad-

-Ya veo. No las descuides, ¿si? ahora déjame, que quiero revisar los papeles para la reunión de esta noche-

-Como diga. Estaré en mi despacho- concedió Sam al salir de gran despacho de gerencia que Edward ocupaba ahora. Edward se acomodó en su sillón, y revisó los papeles para la reunión. Pero el asunto de la noche anterior, no dejaba de rondar su cabeza, y es que ¿qué debería hacer para atraer hacia él a la chica? Mucho tiempo a ella en este lugar no le quedaba, y después él no tendría tiempo de salir persiguiéndola hasta su pueblo. Ok, decidió apartar su asunto pendiente con Bella para concentrarse en los negocios. Las horas pasaban rápido y debía estar listo para la reunión. Además, algo bueno tenía esto, que Victoria vendría. La candente y sensual Victoria.

-Vaya Edward, te espera una gran noche- se dijo a sí mismo, para luego ponerse a trabajar.

Los invitados a la reunión y cena de negocios ya habían llegado. Los últimos en llegar fueron los más importantes: los Vulturi. Edward saludó caballerosamente al hombre a quien conocía desde que tenía uso de razón, y fue aún más cariñoso con su hija, Victoria, que estaba más guapa que nunca, irradiando sensualidad a través de su esbelta figura, sus grandes ojos verdes y su cabellera rojo caoba.

-Supongo que no te has casado- le preguntó ella sensualmente

-Y si lo estuviera, ¿tendrías algún problema?-

-Ninguno querido, ninguno- dijo ella, mientras tomaba del brazo al guapo Edward Cullen.

La reunión había sido todo un éxito para los planes que Edward tenía en mente. El inicio de la construcción de un hotel cinco estrellas en el centro de Seattle estaba a portas de iniciar. La economía favorecía al sector hotelero, y debían aprovechar eso. Además, los nuevos inversionistas, los Vulturi, estaban hace tiempo esperando una oportunidad para, por fin, hacer negocio con los Cullen.

Después de la velada con los inversionistas, decidió preparar una velada privada para su antigua "amiga" Victoria.

-Pensé que no lo pedirías nunca, Edward Cullen- dijo ella, abrazándose a él por los hombros, mientras él la estrechaba por su cintura y la comenzaba a besar con pasión, mientras esperaban que el elevador los llevara hasta el último piso en donde se encontraba la suite que Edward dispuso para su encuentro con Victoria de esa noche.

A mitad de camino, el elevador se detuvo, abriéndose la puerta. Aun así, Victoria no soltó a Edward, restándole importancia a la persona que había entrado al elevador con ellos. Él tampoco lo hizo, hasta que pasados dos segundos se apartó de ella, y se dio cuenta que la persona que había subido con ellos, era Bella. ¡Menuda broma del destino!, pensó él, sin saber si era o no conveniente saludar a la muchacha.

Bella quedó pasmada. Tendría que haberle dado lo mismo la escena que vio al subir al ascensor, pero no fue así. Una opresión en el pecho la hizo sentirse débil, y un poco triste, no sabía por qué. Así que los ignoró lo que más pudo, dándoles la espalda.

Cuando el timbre del ascensor sonó, y a penas se abrió la puerta, Bella salió disparada rumbo a su cuarto, que quedaba un piso debajo de la suite de Edward, sin dar espacio a ningún tipo de acercamiento entre Edward y ella.

-Ok Bella, calma. Esto se acaba ahora, recuerda que te vas de ahí en un par de horas- se repetía ya dentro del cuarto, sin poder borrar de su mente la escena del ascensor.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Edward no supo cómo reaccionar, ni supo que es lo que haría. ¿¡Pero por qué demonios me tomo esta clase de consideraciones con esa chica?, se espetaba, molesto consigo mismo.

-¿Querido, sucede algo?- preguntó Victoria, notando el cambio de humor en Edward

-No, nada- dijo él. Ella, sin conceder espacio a vacilaciones por parte de Edward, llevó su carnosa boca hasta los labios de Edward, y lo sorprendió con un beso que hizo que dejara aun lado todo lo que tenia que ver con la chica, con Bella.

-Edward Cullen, juro que olvidarás incluso tu nombre esta noche- juró ella sensualmente, ante lo que Edward sólo sonrió. Y es que así era como todas la mujeres actuaban con él. Bueno, no todas, por supuesto había una excepción. Bella.

oooo

-¡Mamá!, ¿ya estás lista?- preguntó apresuradamente Bella a su madre. Y es que le urgía salir de allí cuanto antes, y dejar atrás su encuentro con "él".

-Ya Bella. Este... creo que tendríamos que pasar a despedirnos de Edward. Él y su padre fueron tan amables...-

-Mamá, no a esta hora. Además, creo que con una nota será suficiente. Anda ya, no quiero llegar de madrugada a casa-

-Ok, ok...¡Cuánto apuro!- dijo ella, recogiendo la última maleta que le quedaba. Observaron el lugar, cerciorándose de que nada se les olvidara. Enseguida salieron del lugar.

Al llegar al lobby del hotel, se encontraron con Sam, a quien agradecieron su gentileza para con ella.

-¿Sucedió algo?¿por qué se van antes de tiempo?- preguntó el empleado de los Cullen

-Porque mi hija tiene pendientes en Forks, al igual que yo. Mi trabajo me espera. Así que agradézcale de mi parte a Carlisle y a Edward sus amabilidades, ¿lo hará, Sam?- pidió Renée

-Por supuesto señora Swan. Que tenga buen viaje, y espero volver a verlas por aquí- dijo Sam educadamente.

-Espero lo mismo Sam. Gracias de nuevo- concluyó Renée, para enseguida salir del lugar, meterse al carro y adentrarse en la carretera que las llevaría de regreso a su hogar.

oooo

A la mañana siguiente, Edward llegó a su oficina de un humor de maravilla, y es que la noche con Victoria había estado increíble. Esa mujer si sabía de sexo y lujuria. Era maravillosa en la cama.

Pidió un café a su secretaria y mandó a llamar a Sam para planear lo que sería el día.

-Sam, necesito que cites a reunión a los gerentes de la constructora. Debemos comenzar a trabajar con ellos-

-Como diga señor-

-¿Mi padre ha llamado?-

-Muy temprano señor. Estaba al tanto de la negociación de anoche, y se notaba satisfecho, habló de darse vacaciones aprovechando que estaba usted aquí-

-El muy canalla...- comentó en broma –Sam, y cómo amaneció hoy la señora Swan...-

-No lo sé, señor-

-¿No la has visitado aún?-

-No se trata de eso señor. Anoche ellas decidieron dejar el hotel. La señora Renée me pidió que le agradeciera sus consideraciones para con ella. Creo que tenía trabajo pendiente en su pueblo, y la hija algunos asuntos que resolver...-

-¡¿Se fueron? ¿¡Estás de broma! ¡Y por qué demonios las dejaste ir! ¡Por qué maldita razón no me avisaste!-

-Señor, discúlpeme, pero la decisión de ellas ya estaba tomada. Por supuesto intenté persuadirlas a que se quedaran por el tiempo que inicialmente habían acordado. Además, usted no estipuló que se le avisara cuando ellas decidieran marchar, y pues yo no lo interrumpiría... ya sabe-

-Ok, Sam, escúchame una cosa. Averigua los datos de la señora Swan: su dirección, el lugar en donde trabaja en Forks, teléfonos, todo. Lo antes posible quiero esa información, ¿me oyes?-

-Como diga señor- acató Sam, saliendo raudo a recabar la información que su jefe le pedía.

-¡No, no, no! ¡¿Así que en verdad esa chica se me había escapado? ¡Pues no Edward! Ok, le daría privilegios que a ninguna otra chica le había dado, que sería salir tras ella. ¡En mala hora me vio anoche con Victoria! ¡Maldición!- rabió a solas Edward. Pero realmente, ¿por qué hacía todo esto?¿A qué se debía tanta consideración con esa chica? Tenía a su disposición a Victoria, que era cien veces más sensual y quizás hasta más hermosa que Bella, entonces, ¿qué le sucedía? Esa pregunta era la que no tenía respuesta para Edward. No aún.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hola Niñas!_**

**_He aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia entre este parcito. Queria aprovechar y agradecer los comentarios, de verdad son un muy buen aliciente para quien escribe. Así que no sea tímida, y déjeme su parecer, si?. _**

**_Besotes a todas y mil gracias nuevamente! =)_**

* * *

><p>-Señor, averigüé lo que me pidió- dijo Sam, entrando a mi despacho<p>

-Habla-

-Aquí tiene todos los datos de la señora Swan. Su dirección, la dirección de su trabajo, sus teléfonos, incluso su horario de trabajo. No fue difícil de encontrar. Ella es una abogada conocida allí- le dijo, extendiéndole los documentos a Edward, quien los revisó con calma, y con algo de satisfacción. Y es que lo que había quedado pendiente con Bella lo acabaría, pues él no era de las personas que dejara "asuntos inconclusos".

-Gracias Sam. Pídele por favor a mi secretaria que cancele mis reuniones de este lunes, y hazte cargo de la reunión con los constructores-

-Como diga señor, ¿algo más?-

-Sí, una cosa: deja de llamarme señor. Sam, nos conocemos desde la infancia, fuimos juntos a la universidad, no soy mi padre para que me trates con tanta ceremonia-

-Eres el jefe a cargo, no puedo tutearte como cuando estudiábamos-

-Sí puedes, acabas de hacerlo Sam. Somos amigos-

-Eres mi jefe-

-No lo soy. Somos compañeros de trabajo, eres mi mano derecha, no soy tu patrón, ¿me oyes?-

-Está bien. Ahora que entramos en confianza, dime que te traes con la señora Swan...-

-¿Con Renée? Sam, por favor. Ok, admito que se mantiene perfectamente bien para su edad, pero no es mi tipo-

-Entonces es la chica, ¿no?-

-Lo es. Digamos que dejé con ella algo pendiente. Debo hablar con ella...-

-Oye, se ve una chica sensible, no la hagas sufrir. Conozco tu fama, además, tienes a Victoria a tus pies-

-Sam, sermones no por favor. ¿O acaso también tienes algo con Bella?-

-Muy gracioso "jefe". Ahora me voy. Llega una comitiva japonesa, y debo recibirlo, ¿Por qué supongo que tú no lo harás, no?-

-Delego en tus hombros tan honrosa responsabilidad con los hermanos nipones, Sam-

-Como digas- dijo Sam, saliendo de la oficina. Edward volvió a contemplar los papeles con la información que le había traído. "Bien Edward, qué harás"... se decía, evaluando la posibilidad de esperar a ir hasta Forks hasta el lunes como inicialmente lo pensó, o largarse ya mismo. Y es que para el lunes faltaban tres días, demasiado. Finalmente lo decidió: se iba a Forks esa misma tarde, y pasaría allí el fin de semana. Levantó el auricular, y le pidió a su secretaria que le reservara una habitación en el mejor hotel de Forks. Además le pidió que cancelara las citas de hoy, además de las del lunes. Su secretaria obedeció al instante. Enseguida subió hasta su recamara, y recogió algo de ropa para meterla en una valija pequeña. En eso estaba cuando tres golpes en su puerta lo interrumpieron.

-Cuando desperté ya no estabas- le dijo Victoria, entrando a su cuarto, y besándolo, sin darle tiempo de reacción.

-Tenía pendientes temprano. Ahora se presentó un imprevisto que debo resolver, así que no estaré aquí el fin de semana-

-Pues te acompaño-

-No Victoria, es un asunto privado. Ahora te dejo que debo partir. Fue un gusto verte- le dijo, tomando la maleta que acababa de cerrar, para enseguida salir del cuarto

-¡¿Te vas así, sin más? Pensé que lo de anoche...-

-Pensé que me conocías Victoria. Fue una muy pero muy buena noche, pero nada más-

-Si gustas puedo esperarte para que repitamos la velada- le dijo acariciando sensualmente el pecho de Edward

-Quizás Victoria, quizás- le dijo, y salió raudo rumbo a su carro.

Bella se sentía en paz y refugiada en su cuarto. Atrás habían quedado esos extraños días en Seattle en donde había conocido a... él. De seguro nunca volvería a verlo, así que se relajó, encendiendo la radio de su cuarto, y escuchando a todo volumen su disco de Radiohead que tanto la relajaba. Se ubicó frente al ordenador, y navegó en internet durante un buen rato. Sintió su teléfono móvil sonar, así que bajó el volumen, vio el visualizador, esbozó una sonrisa, y contestó:

-¿Jake?-

-Bella, por qué no me dijiste que habías vuelto-

-Llegamos anoche, muy tarde. Mamá está en su oficina, tenía mucho trabajo pendiente. Yo estoy revisando algunas cosas en internet-

-Entonces no estas ocupada. Bella, debo hablar contigo. Voy ahora hasta tu casa, ¿si?-

-Te espero Jake- dijo ella. Pasados veinte minutos, el carro de Jacob aparcó afuera de la casa de Bella.

-¡Jacob!- le dijo, echándose a sus brazos

-Bella, mi Bella. Me alegro que hayas regresado- dijo él, estrechándola en sus brazos

-Dime, que es lo que tenías que hablar conmigo-

-Este, verás: hablé con mi padre y acepté ir a la universidad de Boston. Este fin de semana debo viajar hasta allá para arreglar unos asuntos, y quería ver si querías acompañarme-

-Oh, vaya...- dijo ella, nerviosa. Y es que no sabía que responderle. Un viaje a solas con Jake podía sé el detonante de muchas cosas... la piel se le puso de gallina, e intentó tranquilizarse y buscar una respuesta apropiada

-Bella, si no quieres, o no puedes, dímelo. Es solo un fin de semana. Sólo pensé que podíamos aprovecharlo para estar tú y yo juntos-

-Jake, acabo de regresar, también tengo pendientes aquí y debo ocuparme de mi estadía en Seattle, ya va llegando el tiempo de partir, y hay cosas que no...-

-Entiendo Bella. Y sobre lo que te pedí que pensaras, ¿tú ya sacaste alguna conclusión?-

-Jacob, no he pensado en nada aun, pero no apresuremos las cosas, ¿si?, dejemos que simplemente sucedan. Sabes que te quiero...-

-Ya sé, y tú sabes que me gustaría que eso sea suficiente para que me dijeras que sí...- dijo con su tono de voz algo triste. Ella lo notó, y se acercó a él para abrazarlo. Jacob encantado respondió al abrazo.

-Ok, sólo venía a eso, ya está anocheciendo y debo preparar mi maleta. El vuelo sale mañana temprano, pero te llamaré en cuanto llegue, ¿sí?-

-Esperaré por tu llamada- aceptó Bella, poniéndose ambos de pie para salir. Una vez en la entrada de la casa, Jacob se acercó a Bella, rodeándola por la cintura:

-Bella, estaré lejos el fin de semana. Este, ¿crees que me puedas dar un beso de buena suerte?- preguntó tiernamente. Ella sólo sonrió

-Sí Jake. Bésame- le pidió, y él de inmediato posó sus labios sobre los de Bella, besándola tiernamente por varios minutos.

Desde una esquina, y dentro de un auto aguardando en la oscuridad, Edward observó la escena, y desconociendo el motivo, aferró violentamente sus manos sobre el manubrio, mientras que sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba de rabia. "Seguramente ese muchacho ha sido el único que la ha besado. Pero que no se preocupe, que ya sabrá que tal son mis besos, y podrá comprar quien es más diestro en el arte del ósculo. Si ese, o yo", concluyó Edward.

Bella entró a su casa con una sensación extraña. No sabía si había sido la pericia de Jacob de besarla así, o qué. No le dio mayor importancia, y marchó de regreso a su cuarto. A mitad de la escalera se devolvió, pues la puerta volvió a sonar. "Jacob", pensó ella de inmediato:

-¡Qué has olvidado, Jac...- dijo, abriendo la puerta, pero dejó la frase hasta la mitad, pues se quedó inmóvil ante la imponente y desconcertante imagen masculina que estaba en el umbral de su puerta

-Sorpresa- dijo Edward afirmándose contra el marco –Me sentí un poco ofendido de que te vinieras sin despedirte. Debo enterarme si los pasajeros del hotel se van por problemas con el personal o algo así... ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó, ante lo que Bella solo atinó a mover la cabeza afirmativamente, pues la sorpresa no la dejaba hablar. Él entró y observó la acogedora y muy bien decorada casa. Pequeña, pero con estilo.

-Es bonita tu casa. Supongo que tu madre no está, ¿no?- preguntó él, y ella negó con el movimiento de su cabeza.

-Y dime, el chico que se acaba de ir ¿es tu novio, o algo así?-

-¿Qué haces aquí?¿Cómo supiste donde vivía?- preguntó ella, despabilándose.

-Te lo dije, me ofendió que salieras sin despedirte, tan de prisa, como si estuvieses arrancando de algo... o de alguien-

-¡No arrancaba de nadie! Sólo tenía apuro por volver, pues mamá y yo tenemos cosas pendientes aquí-

-Claro, claro. Pero no me respondiste la pregunta sobre el chico que salía de tu casa...-

-¡No tengo que responderte nada, eres un desconocido...!-

-¡Basta de decir que soy un desconocido! Bella, dime de una vez por qué te escapas así de mí- dijo él, comenzando a perder la paciencia con ella. Rara vez se iba con rodeos, pero claro, con ella era la excepción.

-¿Tan importante te crees, que piensas que me estoy arrancando de ti? ¡No tengo por qué arrancarme, no tengo por qué responder a todo lo que me preguntas, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de mis actos. Tú eres un desconocido para mí!- soltó Bella furiosa, y es que acababa de decidir que no se dejaría intimidar por ese hombre.

-Eres realmente tozuda. Pensé que lo de la cena nos había acercado, o por lo menos pensaba que ya no me considerabas un desconocido-

-Esa cena fue solo eso, una cena...-

-Pero aquí estoy yo, siguiéndote para entender qué pasa por tu cabecita, qué es lo que tienes en contra mío...-

-¿Quieres saberlo? Pues si piensas que soy una tímida y tonta muchachita, estás equivocado. Sé distinguir cuando un hombre quiere sincera amistad o sólo una muchacha para pasar el rato, y tú no coincides en el prototipo de hombre que calce para la primera opción. No me interesas, así que regresa a tu hotel con tu novia, y déjame en paz- le espetó ahora sí furiosa. Y fue peor cuando vio la cara de entretención de Edward, que la miraba con una sonrisa, divertidísimo.

-¿Se trata de eso, se trata de lo que viste anoche en el elevador?-

-No me interesa lo que hagas con tu vida. De veras, no quiero que seas ni mi amigo ni mi enemigo...-

-Me encantas, Bella- intervino Edward, realmente fascinado –Y es que nunca una mujer me había hablado con ese tipo de pasión como tú lo acabas de hacer...- y eso era cierto. Ninguna mujer, nunca, lo había enfrentado así.

-¡¿Estás sordo? ¡¿Tienes problemas de comprensión? ¿A caso lo comprenderías mejor en alemán? Pues presta atención: Ich bin nicht interessiert! _(N.A: "No me interesas" en idioma alemán)_.- le espetó ella, haciendo uso de su escaso conocimiento del idioma alemán. Y es que de pequeña, su madre la amenazaba con clases de ballet y ella para evitar pasar vergüenzas innecesarias en esas clases, prefería tomar cursos de idiomas.

-Me encantas...- repetía Edward como hipnotizado, quién se sentía absolutamente seducido por la chica -¿Tendría algún problema con tu novio si te besara?- le dijo, comenzado a acercarse a ella.

-¡Aléjate! ¡Y sí, claro que tendrías problemas! ¡él es muy celoso, y violento! ¿Y olvidas a tu novia?-

-Victoria no es mi novia. No tengo novia, te lo dije hace días-

-Pues la colorina parecía tu novia-

-Pues no- dijo tranquilamente, sin perder el tono sensual que llevaba usando.

-Oye, de veras, aléjate. Idiomas no es lo único que he aprendido. Me sé defender...-

-Estoy ansioso por ver eso también...- dijo ahora, muy cerca de ella

-Mamá... mamá está por llegar-

-Seguro estará feliz de verme- le hablaba sin apartar su mirada sensual de ella. Y eso comenzó a hacer efecto sobre Bella, quien comenzó a temblar, perdiendo la rudeza y determinación con que había tratado a Edward.

-Voy a gritar- susurró

-Otra cosa que ansío es oírte gritar- dijo, comenzando a llevar sus manos hasta la cintura de la chica, que temblaba y sentía que su mente y raciocinio se tornada brumosa, sin dar espacio a pensar en cómo zafarse de las manos de Edward, que ahora ya la tenían totalmente ceñida a él, y es que sentía su cuerpo pegado al de ella. Aunque ni siquiera se atrevía a tocarlo, manteniendo las brazos alzados. No sabía que le pasaba.

-Basta... Edward... por favor...-

-Me gusta como se oye mi nombre en tus labios- dijo él, susurrando con sus labios cerca de los de ella.

-De veras... si no me sueltas...-

-¿Si no te suelto qué?- dijo él, deteniéndose unos milímetros de sus labios para provocarla. Ella, en un arranque de cordura, decidida lo pateó en una canilla con fuerza, haciendo que Edward la soltara. Ella aprovechó de correr hasta la puerta y abrirla:

-¡Vete Edward! Y deja ya de molestarme-

-¡Maldita sea, eres una bestia!- dijo, volteándose hasta ella, molesto no. estaba realmente furioso.

-Sí, lo soy. ¡Ahora vete!-

-Escúchame niñita: esta patada me la cobraré...-

-¡¿Ahora me amenazas con que me golpearás?-

-¡Oh, santo Dios. Estas loca, nunca golpearía a una mujer. Y cuando hablaba de cobrarme, no pensaba precisamente en violencia!-

-Ok, vale. Ahora vete a tu hotel, que tu novia te espera-

-Cuando sea, y como sea te domaré, pequeña gatita montesa..- dijo, pasando por su lado, y saliendo aireado de la casa de Bella.

"¿Gatita montesa?¿me dijo gatita montesa? ¡Y ese qué se cree para llamarme así, eh? ¡Maldito engreído!- dijo, subiendo a su cuarto con un humor de los mil demonios.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola chicas! Aquí les dejo una nuevo capitulo. Y bueno, agradecerles a las que pasan por aquí,se dan el tiempo de leer y dejan sus comentarios, y a las que son lectoras fantasmas, pues también les agradezco sus visitas!**_

_**Besos a todas!**_

* * *

><p>¡¿Qué se cree esa pequeña bestia castaña, eh? Y es que Edward no conseguía aquietarse después de lo ocurrido en la casa de Bella. No estaba acostumbrado al rechazo, no le gustaba. Menos de alguien como ella. ¡Maldita sea Edward, porque no agarras tus cosas y regresas a Seattle. Allí hay una mujer dispuesta a darte la mejor noche de pasión que deseas!, le espetaba su subconsciente, a lo que él en voz alta le respondía:<p>

-¡Pues...pues porque no!- y es que no hallaba en su interior una respuesta coherente para quedarse en ese lugar para ser maltratado y pasado a llevar por una "chiquilla". Se acercó a la ventana de su cuarto de hotel, y mientras prendía un cigarro recordó la manera casi bestial como ella lo había tratado. ¡Dios Santo, eso es pura pasión! , pensaba, sonriendo ahora por las diferentes reacciones que en tan corto tiempo había conocido en ella. Así que, ahora más calmado, pensó en idear una manera diferente de abordarla, de acercarse a ella y ganarse su confianza.

-Muy bien, si ella busca un hombre que quiera sólo una sincera amistad, pues seré su amigo. Por ahora, por supuesto- dijo, apagando el cigarro y dirigiéndose a la regadera para ducharse y relajarse, antes de meterse a la cama.

Cuando Bella despertó al día siguiente, no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que había pasado con Edward. No podía creerlo, jamás se imaginó que él viniera hasta aquí sólo para verla, pero por qué si su novia o amiga, o lo que sea estaba seguramente esperando por él en Seattle. La distrajo de sus pensamientos una llamada entrante en su celular: su amiga Jane

-¡¿Bells?-

-Jane, perdona por no haber llamado...-

-Bells, te has perdido la mejor fiesta de graduación que se ha hecho en este pueblo-

-Vaya... que desgracia- contestó irónicamente

-Hey, ¿qué te parece si almorzamos y te pongo al tanto de las novedades de la fiesta?-

-Suena fabuloso. Nos vemos en el restaurante de siempre-

-Ahí estaré. Nos vemos Bells-

-Adiós Jane- dijo, y colgó. Ok, eso la ayudaría a distraerse de todo, una charla de chicas. Genial...

A la hora y en el lugar acordado, Bella y su amiga Jane se encontraron en el pequeño restaurante en donde siempre solían encontrarse. Jane la puso al tanto de todo, absolutamente todo lo que había sucedido en la fiesta. Quien había bailado con quien, quien había besado a quien, quien había peleado con quien... en fin. Además de, por supuesto, comentarle los mejores y peores atuendos de la noche.

-Entonces, si faltaste a la fiesta por ese dichoso viaje con tu mamá, supongo que habrá valido la pena- quiso saber Jane. Bella lo único que recordaba de aquel dichoso viaje, era al engreído de Edward. y se odió por eso.

-Sí, valió la pena. Me la pasé fantástico con mamá- mintió lo mejor que pudo

-Ese hotel-resort es uno de los más lujosos en Seattle. ¿Es lindo?-

-Lo es-

-Quizás, ahora que nos distanciaremos un poco por la universidad, podamos juntarnos un fin de semana en ese lugar nosotras y las demás chicas- propuso Jane. Bella se aterró ante la idea de regresar allí.

-Oh, no lo sé. Creo que es costoso. Quizás hayan otros lugares, de todos modos, siempre encontraremos un lugar para reunirnos, no te preocupes-

-Amiga, te extrañaré-

-Y yo a tí, Jane-

-Oye... ¿y qué tal las cosas con Jacob, eh?¿Ya tuvieron sexo?-

-¡Jane!-

-Oye, no reacciones así. Ya sabes cómo son las cosas ahora. Además, se nota que el uno anda loquito por el otro. No sé qué demoran tanto en comprometerse...-

-Él se va a Boston a estudiar. Si llegamos a ser novios, desaprovecharía esta oportunidad de la beca por quedarse aquí, lo conozco. Además, yo no sé si realmente lo que siento por él es suficiente para ser su novia-

-Bueno, entraremos a la universidad en un corto tiempo más y de seguro ahí encontraremos a nuestro príncipe azul-

-Príncipe azul...ja!- dijo ella, burlándose de las ensoñaciones de su amiga. Después de comer, decidieron ir de visita a la casa de Ángela, quien no se podía mover de allí, pues estaba cuidando a su pequeño hermanito. Y allí se les pasó la tarde. Bella se sintió agradecida de sus amigas, pues sin querer la habían hecho olvidar lo sucedido la noche anterior. No precisamente lo sucedido con Jacob, sino...lo otro.

-¿Mamá?- preguntó Bella al llegar a casa. Pero nadie contestaba. Era raro que su madre no hubiese regresado, pues los sábados sólo trabajaba medio día. Revisó su teléfono... ¡apagado, sin batería! De seguro Renée se intentó comunicar con ella. Fue hasta la cocina y vio una nota pegada al refrigerador:

"_Bella, no sé en que mundo andas que traes apagado tu móvil. Cariño, se presentó una urgencia con un caso en Seattle, así que tuve que viajar urgente. Mañana estaré de regreso por la tarde. Cuídate. Te amo. Mamá"_

Genial. Sola el fin de semana. Abrió el frigorífico y sacó una botella de té helado. Estaba sedienta. Se sentó en la soledad de la cocina y comenzó a beber, pero se sobresaltó al oír tocar su puerta. Meditó una y otra vez si levantarse a abrir, mientras el "toc toc" insistía. Se levantó con sigilo hasta la puerta y preguntó:

-¿Quién es?- ... pero no hubo respuesta. Respiró hondo y abrió un par de centímetros la puerta, pero no vio a nadie en el primer momento. Enseguida y de improviso, apareció frente a sus ojos una mano varonil que sostenía un pañuelo blanco, el que agitaba una y otra vez. A ella le pareció extraño, así que abrió la puerta por completo, y se quedó pasmada, otra vez, al ver a Edward quien sostenía el pañuelo.

-Este... vengo en son de paz- dijo él, curvando una sonrisa en sus labios y agitando el pañuelo aún en su mano

-¿A qué has venido?-

-Ya te lo dije: vengo en son de paz. Quiero reivindicarme contigo-

-¿Reivindicarte?-

-Sí, ok, lo admito. Soy un bruto. Bella, no quería intimidarte, ni menos provocar tu furia. No sé qué me pasó. No quiero que pienses que quiero lastimarte o algo así, pues porque no es cierto. Sólo eso- dijo él, tratando de sonar lo más convincente que pudo. Ella se lo quedó mirando, así, parado en la puerta, con carita de cordero degollado, y en verdad no sabía si darle crédito a lo que le decía.

-Está bien. No hay problema-

-Bueno, me alegro. Ahora me voy, pues supongo que no quieres que entre. Adiós Bella- dijo, dándose media vuelta y comenzando a descender las escalas de la entrada de la casa. Bella se quedó atónita. No esperaba esta reacción de él, ni menos la reacción que ella tendría:

-¡Espera!- le dijo. Edward esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción, luego suspiró y se giró hacia la chica -¿No quieres pasar?-

-¿Tú quieres?-

-Ehh... si... por qué no...- dijo ella, a lo que Edward sonrió complacido. Sin decir más, entró a la casa luego de que la chica lo invitara. "Eres un genio, Edward Cullen", pensaba para sí mismo, feliz por todo lo que aquella noche prometía para él.

-Los alemanes son muy serios, conservadores, no dan a conocer sus emociones de forma muy abierta. Quizás eso me aburrió de ese lugar: su gente. Pero lo demás es verdaderamente maravilloso. En verdad espero que lo conozcas- concluyó Edward. Sin darse cuenta, él y la chica habían estado desde las diez de la noche hasta las cuatro de la madrugada hablando de sus vidas, al igual que como lo habían hecho aquella vez que cenaron. Y eso para él fue una sorpresa, pues nunca entablaba conversaciones con sus "potenciales mujeres", pues en verdad no le interesaba. Pero por supuesto, con Bella era diferente. Él se sentía realmente concentrado e interesado en saber de ella.

-Es increíble todo lo que me cuentas. Yo espero vivir cosas como esas en mi vida-

-De seguro así será- le dijo Edward sinceramente a la chica. Ella, sin darse cuenta, soltó un bostezo que provocó la risa de Edward. Él desvió su vista hasta el reloj y se percató de la hora

-Oh, bueno, supongo que es hora de dejarte para que descanses. No sé cómo se pasó la hora, espero no haberte aburrido...-

-No, para nada- le corrigió ella sin pensar

-Bueno Bella. Me retiro. Estaba pensando que quizás mañana podamos almorzar, no conozco muchos lugares aquí y...-

-Suena estupendo. Yo conozco un buen lugar-

-¡Perfecto! Entonces mañana vengo por ti. Ahora te dejo- dijo, poniéndose de pie para salir. Bella lo acompañó hasta la puerta para despedirlo

-Buenas noches Edward. Te veo mañana-

-Buenas noches. Que descanses- dijo él, depositando un suave beso en su mejilla. Y es que se estaba aguantando de tomarle la cara entre sus manos y besarla. Pero no... "Calma Edward" se repetía él en su cabeza.

Bella por su parte, se estremeció ante ese escaso contacto de su mejilla con los labios de Edward. Nunca había sentido nada igual. Y con esa sensación, cerró la puerta después de esperar que Edward subiera a su coche y se pusiera en marcha. Con esa extraña sensación recorriéndole el cuerpo, ella se fue a dormir.

El domingo por la mañana pasó malditamente lento para Bella, y es que se sentía ansiosa de que la hora de almuerzo llegara, y no precisamente por la comida, sino por la compañía. Bella repasó una y otra vez su armario, buscando un atuendo adecuado para la cita. "¿Cita? Oh, por Dios, Bella que te sucede..." pensaba ella. Se metió a la ducha con la esperanza de que el agua aclarara sus ideas. Pero no resultó. Nada estaba más claro.

Hizo todo el ritual normal, o mejor dicho, hizo un ritual "anormal" después de la ducha, y es que se arregló con esmero. Distribuyó por su cuerpo un poco de crema humectante con aroma a miel, luego secó y peinó cuidadosamente su cabello hasta que este quedara más liso de lo habitual. Enseguida, maquilló su cara sutilmente, y por último se calzó unas medias negras, una minifalda de jeans color azul, botas negras y una blusa blanca ajustada. Se miró al espejo y quedó conforme con el resultado.

Llegada la hora, escuchó unos golpes en su puerta, y sin hacerse esperar, Bella corrió hasta ella para abrirla. Y era él. Vestía un jeans negro, una polera gris y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Y por supuesto su cabello iba desordenado, haciendo que todo en el fuese absolutamente sensual.

-Hola- dijo él, sonriendo coquetamente. Enseguida le echó una mirada sin ningún disimulo, cosa que hizo ruborizar a Bella –Estas realmente hermosa-

-Gracias-

-¿Estás lista entonces?-

-Si, vámonos ya- concedió la chica.

-Muy bien, usted dirá hacia donde debo de dirigirme, señorita- le dijo cuando estuvieron dentro del carro

-Al centro del pueblo- le indicó ella. Bella llevó a Edward a un restaurante pequeño, pero que a su parecer, tenía la mejor carta de comida y vinos dentro del pueblo. Pese a ser domingo, no estaba lleno, y es que las familias preferían aprovechar el fin de semana e ir hasta Seattle.

A Edward le pareció una estupenda elección, pese a que él estaba acostumbrado a comer en grandes y elegantes lugares. Pero en verdad, en ese momento, el lugar poco y nada le importaba. Lo primordial era la hermosa chica que lo acompañaba.

Se acomodaron en una mesa alejada del centro, un camarero que saludó a Bella de forma muy confianzuda, haciendo además mención de lo guapa que se veía. Eso molestó un tanto a Edward, pues le pareció un descaro que ese empleado tratara con tanta familiaridad de los clientes. Si él fuera su jefe, ese camarero ya estaría despedido. Dejó las cartas sobre la mesa y se retiró

-¿Ese tipo te conoce?-

-Oh, claro. Aquí todo el mundo se conoce, es un pueblo pequeño-

-Ya veo. ¿Son amigos o algo así?-

-Mmm...No amigos, pero sí conocidos-

-Aha... ¿Y tu novio no se pone celoso?-

-¿Mi novio?- preguntó Bella extrañada, pero en una fracción de segundo recordó que una de las veces que amenazó a Edward, le dio a entender que Jacob era su novio... ¡Jacob! Tendría que haberlo llamado, pero lo había olvidado por completo con todo lo sucedido...

-¿Bella?-

-¿Eh?, disculpa, es que me distraje, ¿me decías?-

-Te preguntaba si tu novio no se pone celoso...-

-No- contestó simplemente, llevando sus ojos hasta los platos que la carta ofrecía.

-¿Entonces le hablarás de mí a él?¿cómo se llama?-

-¿Quién?-

-Tu novio-

-No se...-

-¿No sabes cómo se llama?-

-Ok, Jacob no es mi novio, es sólo un muy buen amigo- dijo ella en tono concluyente.

-Oh!- respondió Edward, internamente feliz, aunque le picaba la curiosidad de por qué los dos encuentros que había visto entre el tal Jacob y ella, hacían parecer lo contrario. Pero desechó la idea de preguntar. No era importante, lo realmente importante para él es que Bella estaba soltera y sin compromiso. Aunque si hubiese sido al contrario, no supondría un problema para Edward.

Estuvieron cerca de tres horas en el restaurante, en un ambiente muy ameno para ambos, y aprovechando que afuera había un sol y un calor poco común para el pueblo más lluvioso de los Estados Unidos, Bella decidió invitar a Edward a pasear a un lugar cercano a la reservación quileute. Edward aceptó encantado.

-¡Vaya! Forks sí que tiene sus encantos- dijo Edward contemplando el diverso verdor que los rodeaba.

-Sí, el lugar es muy bonito-

-No hablaba del lugar precisamente, pero sí, es bonito- dijo él, mirando coquetamente a la chica. Ella por supuesto entendió lo que Edward quiso decir y su cara se enrojeció.

-¿Cuándo regresas a Seattle?-

-Quizás esta noche, no lo tengo claro aún, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-Sólo curiosidad- dijo ella, mientras una sensación de pena recorrió su pecho al pensar que quizás sí sería esta la última vez que vería a Edward.

-Eres muy curiosa. Pues yo también siento curiosidad por algo: ¿por qué me dijiste que Jacob era tu novio?- preguntó mientras caminaban por el tranquilo y solitario lugar.

-Nunca te dije eso-

-Me lo diste a entender-

-Estaba molesta contigo, y usaría cualquier método para que te alejaras de mí-

-¿Todavía piensas eso?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Usar cualquier método para alejarme de ti?- dijo él, poniéndose en frente de ella, mirándola intensamente y colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella

-No... no lo sé...-

-Pues no lo hagas, pues sortearía cualquier cosa para estar cerca de ti, Bella- dijo, llevando sus manos hacia el rostro de ella y acercándose lentamente sin apartar sus ojos verdes de la mirada de la chica. Hasta que sus labios quedaron a escasos milímetros de distancia. Edward estaba pensando en quedarse ahí por un rato y luego apartarse, pero la reacción de Bella lo tomó por sorpresa, pues fue ella quien terminó por hacer inexistente esa escasa distancia entre sus labios.


	9. Chapter 9

XI

Lo besó de forma suave, tierna y dulce, mientras llevaba sus manos hasta el pecho de Edward. Ella se había dejado llevar por ese impulso sin pensarlo, y es que no había podido resistirse a semejante tentación. Sentía que las manos de Edward se situaban una en su cintura y otra en su nuca, para comenzar a ser él quien tomase control de la situación.

Pero Edward se hallaba perdido y desconcertado en el sabor del dulce beso de aquella chica, y es que no se imaginó que sería así.

-Qué fue eso...- susurró Edward aun en sus labios, hipnotizado una vez más por la ternura la calidez de la chica

-No sé-

-Fue un beso, eso lo sé, pero...-

-Es que quizás sea la última vez que te vea, entonces yo no...-

-Eres muy tierna, ¿lo sabías?-

-No estoy muy segura...- asumió ella, avergonzada, bajando su rostro, pero aún abrazada a Edward. No quería admitir en voz alta que en verdad lo que la había llevado a besar a Edward era la ingrata posibilidad de que él se iba quizás esa misma noche, y que quizás también nunca más lo vería.

Cuando Bella vio a Edward tan cerca, no pensó mucho, en verdad no pensó en nada. Sentía que el cuerpo de Edward era un imán que la atraía, incluso casi en contra de su voluntad. Luego, como pudo, Bella se apartó de Edward y siguió caminando, tratando de tranquilizarse y de no pensar mucho en el futuro.

Edward la siguió sin proferir palabra, y es que se sentía algo incómodo con lo que sintió cuando Bella lo besó de forma tan dulce. No le gustaba esa especie de necesidad que creía estar comenzando a sentir por ella. ¿Obsesión quizás? Y es que si la situación y si la mujer hubiesen sido otras, hubiese tomado él el control. Pero esta vez no fue así. Él no tenía el control.

-Quizás sea bueno que regresemos. Está comenzando a anochecer y mamá ya debe de haber regresado a casa...-

-Como digas. Vámonos entonces- dijo, añorando un poco de soledad para sacar conclusiones sin ningún tipo de presiones.

De camino al pueblo no hablaron prácticamente nada, el ambiente entre ambos estaba extraño, incluso incómodo. Edward aceleró lo que más pudo para dejar lo antes posible a la chica en su hogar y regresar a su cuarto de hotel.

-Gracias por el paseo, y bueno, que tengas un buen viaje de regreso a Seattle...- le dijo la chica antes de bajarse del coche

-Bella, espera. No me voy esta noche, mañana por la tarde retornaré a Seattle. Si quieres podemos hacer algo juntos mañana...-

-No sé...-

-Mira, estaré hasta las seis esperando en mi hotel. Será tú decisión si nos volvemos a ver o no. Esperaré si llegas. Si no, pues entenderé que no quieres tenerme cerca-

-Bien. Adiós Edward-

-Que descanses Bella- se despidió él. Entonces concluyó él que sería ella quien decidiría si las cosas entre ellos habían de seguir o no. él nunca había forzado nada con nadie, a excepción de esta vez con ella. Y no lo volvería a hacer. Si la chica decidía no llegar mañana, él emprendería regreso a Seattle a continuar con su vida, como si nada. Como siempre, y es que no estaba dispuesto a que una mujer controlara su vida, ni mucho menos sus sentimientos. Por lo menos no estaba dispuesto conscientemente a permitirlo.

Bella al llegar habló con su madre y la puso al tanto de todo, menos de su encuentro con Edward. No quiso hablar mucho con ella, pues no estaba de humor, por lo que se retiró a su pieza haciendo mención de un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Cuando se encerró en su cuarto, se echó a su cama, y sin motivo aparente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y es que no sabía que estaba sintiendo por Edward ni por qué. No sabía qué impulso había sido ese de besarlo, ni sabía qué tipo de sentimiento era ese que la amargaba al saber que quizás no lo volvería a ver. Aunque la decisión estaba en sus manos. Pero es que se sentía tan insegura de Edward, sentía que lo conocía tan poco, que temía involucrar sus sentimientos con él. Con esos sentimientos Bella se durmió, mientras en sus sueños seguía Edward presente un y otra vez, ¿Cómo un buen sueño o una pesadilla?

A la mañana siguiente, cuando ella estuvo levantada, unos insistentes golpes en la puerta la pusieron nerviosa.

-¡Bella! No respondiste mis llamadas, no supe de ti... ¡Te extrañé tanto!- dijo Jacob, tomándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él en un fuerte y añorado abrazo. Bella se sintió tranquila en los brazos de su amigo, pese a que ella esperaba a otra persona.

-Jacob, salí con las chicas y no cargué mi teléfono. Perdóname-

-Te perdono con una condición: que me dejes raptarte-

-¿Qué?-

-Eso que oyes. Toma una chaqueta y ven conmigo. Recuerda que es un rapto, no tienes derecho a discutir-

-Jacob, quizás...-

-Bella, tengo muchas cosas que contarte, y tenemos cosas pendientes de que hablar. Así que si no vas tu por una chamarra, voy yo por ella-

-Ok Jacob- dijo rindiéndose.

Jacob la llevó al mismo lugar donde ella había estado el día anterior con Edward, cosa que no ayudaba mucho. Él llevaba preparado un picnic para dos, con vino, pan dulce y queso. Jacob le contó muy animado sobre su viaje, sobre la universidad que era gigante, y sobre lo mucho que había pensado en ella:

-¿Sabes? Creo que podemos pasar un par de fin de semanas al mes juntos, en Seattle o en Boston. No me gusta la idea de separarme del todo de ti-

-A mí tampoco Jacob, aunque todo dependerá de nuestro tiempo...-

-Cariño... todo depende de nosotros, si lo queremos o no, y yo lo quiero, porque te quiero a ti junto a mí...-

-Jacob, yo...-

-Bella escúchame: yo sé lo que sientes por mí, sé que me quieres, y es una estupidez estar separados. Sé que esto de que tú y yo estudiemos en lugares separados influye, pero cuando el amor es fuerte...-

-Jacob, sabes que te quiero porque te lo he dicho, pero...-

-Con eso me basta y me sobra Bella. No quiero ni pensar que puedas estar con alguien más, pues mi vida yo no la concibo sin ti a mi lado- y Bella, ante esa confesión de Jacob, tragó saliva de los puros nervios. –Dime, ¿me extrañaste este fin de semana?¿pensaste en mí?- quiso saber el muchacho. Ella no sabía qué responderle. No le diría la verdad, y se odió por eso, pues no le gustaba mentir

-Claro Jake-

-Bella, estuviste en mi mente y en mi corazón estos dos días- dijo él acercándose a ella, mientras no dejaba a Bella para reaccionar, tomando su nuca con una mano y con la otra su cintura, besándola con apremio y desesperación. La hizo caer sobre la manta en donde estaban sentados, dejando el cuerpo de ella bajo el suyo. Jacob comenzó a acariciar a Bella de forma sensual, recorriendo con una mano su cadera y sus muslos. Bella se puso nerviosa y comenzó a intentar zafarse, pero Jacob la tenía prisionera bajo su cuerpo. Él no tenía intensión de soltarla, no tenía intensión de dejarla ir, ni ahora ni nunca.

Edward durmió hasta tarde, levantándose a medio día. Telefoneó a Seattle para hablar con Sam y preguntarle qué tal todo:

-Bueno, Victoria me está ofreciendo incluso dinero para que le diga en qué andas. Tanya llegó ayer, y cuando se vieron salieron chispas- contó Sam. Claro, Victoria no soportaba a Tanya, y viceversa –Jasper también vino, pero pasó el fin de semana con Alice. Aun no regresa. Mmm... Ah, Leah está como loca por verte, dice que tiene millares de cosas de qué hablarte. Y tu padre también estuvo aquí-

-¿Mi padre?¿Le dijiste en lo que andaba?-

-Por supuesto que no jefe. Pero te sorprenderás al saber en qué andaba él...-

-¿En qué?-

-Tuvo una cita con la señora Renée-

-¡¿Qué? Pero...-

-Se encontraron fortuitamente en el centro de la ciudad. Renée tenía asuntos de trabajo que resolver, por eso vino a la ciudad, y pues tu padre aprovechó el encuentro-

-No lo puedo creer...-

-Y a ti que tal que ha ido con tus "asuntos" allí...-

-Ha sido todo muy extraño, ya te contaré. ¿Qué tal las reuniones?-

-Hoy hay un par importantes que atender, pero las tengo cubiertas. ¿Regresas hoy?-

-Sí, por la noche, pero no le digas ni a Tanya ni a Victoria-

-¿A Leah?-

-Sí, dile que me espere- le indicó a su amigo y mano derecha. Cuando colgó, pensó en Leah, pues hace cinco años que no la veía. Cuando se fue era recién una niña, y ahora estaba a punto de ingresar a la universidad.

Quién lo diría, Bella y Leah tenían la misma edad, unas niñas. Lo contrarío ese pensamiento, pues si él supiera que un hombre como él mismo anda detrás de su hermana, movería cielo y tierra para apartarlo del camino de quien consideraba su hermanita pequeña. ¡Por todos los santos, por qué diablos no podía dejar de pensar en Bella! Se reprendía. No se había permitido pensar en ella en lo que llevaba de mañana, pero era inútil. Jamás pensó que sus planes se vieran truncados con una mujer, y es que nunca tuvo que trazar siquiera algún plan. ¿Tendría que preparar alguno en el caso que la chica no llegara hoy? Ya era pasado el mediodía y ella no daba señales, ni llamaba, ni nada.

-¡Basta Edward! Si no llega, pues ella se lo pierde- dijo, levantándose para ir hacia la ducha.

Bella no sabía cómo su relación con Jacob había dado ese vuelco, pues él estaba dando por sentado cosas de las que ni ella estaba segura, como por ejemplo el hecho de que lo quería como más que un amigo. No se atrevió a decirle nada, porque no sabía cómo hacerlo, ni que excusa darle. Aunque si aquello hubiese sucedido antes, las cosas serían diferentes. Antes de que viajara a Seattle, antes de conocer a Edward.

-Vámonos cariño, papá nos espera a almorzar- concluyó Jacob, después de mantener fuertemente abrazada a Bella, mientras contemplaban el entorno. Ella sólo asintió.

Al llegar, vio al padre de Jacob, Billy Black. Un hombre no tan viejo, pero con mucha experiencia en los negocios. Lo conocía hacía años, pues él era muy amigo de su padre, Charly.

-Bella, qué sorpresa. Jake no para de hablar de ti-

-Cómo has estado Billy- le dijo Bella amablemente. Ahí comenzaron una charla de lo que había sido de ellos en este tiempo. Billy preguntó por Renée, además de preguntarle a ella por sus planes universitarios. También tuvieron tiempo de recordar a Charly, cosa que trajo mucha nostalgia para Bella. Y así se les fue la tarde. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de la hora, ya eran las cinco y media. "¡Mierda!", pensó, recordando que Edward se iría a las seis del pueblo. Por lo que se levantó rápidamente, ante la extrañeza de Billy y Jacob, y se disculpó, aludiendo a que tenía algo importante que hacer antes de las seis. Jacob se ofreció a llevarla hasta su casa.

"No voy a llegar, no voy a llegar" pensaba ella nerviosamente mientras iba camino a la ciudad. Y es que ya había decidido, aunque no sabía si conscientemente o no, que no quería a Edward lejos de ella. Quizás, mientras más cerca de él, más rápido se daría cuenta qué era lo que le sucedía con él.

-¿Qué tienes cariño, por qué estás tan nerviosa?-

-No estoy nerviosa...-

-Lo estás. ¿Sabes?, estoy feliz de cómo salió nuestra salida de hoy. Siento que estaremos juntos por mucho tiempo, que nuestra relación...-

-Jake, escúchame, no quiero hacerte daño, pero en nuestra relación no ha cambiado nada, seguimos siendo amigos como siempre-

-¡¿Qué? ¿Lo que sucedió hoy no significó nada para ti? ¡Bella por el amor de Dios!- dijo Jacob enfurecido. Luego trató de tranquilizarse y volvió a hablar: -Supuse que habrías pensado en lo nuestro...-

-¿Jake, de qué se trata todo esto?¿Por qué estas presionándome así? Tengo la impresión de que quieres asegurarme a ti a como dé lugar antes de ir a la universidad, antes de alejarnos...-

-No sé de qué estás hablando... ¿Y por qué estás tan apurada, eh? ¿Qué es lo tan urgente que tienes que hacer?-

-Algo privado-

-¿Privado?¿Desde cuando tienes secretos conmigo Bella?-

-No sigas Jake, por favor- dijo ella, volteándose hacia un lado, para poner fin a la discusión. Cuando llegaron a su casa, ella salió apenas despidiéndose y sin dar más explicaciones. Cuando entró, se dio cuenta que faltaban cinco minutos para las seis. ¡Por un demonio, no alcanzo a llegar...! dijo, subiendo a su cuarto para ir por las llaves de su coche, el que su padre le regaló meses antes de morir, cuando su vieja pick up "murió de viejo". Salió disparada, se montó en su coche, y como nunca lo había hecho, pisó el acelerador a fondo para llegar hasta el hotel en donde se hospedaba Edward.

Cuando llegó, corrió hacia la recepción.

-¿El señor Edward Cullen?-

-Se fue hace diez minutos- le contestó la señorita. "¿Diez minutos?", se cuestionó, y es que ni siquiera la esperó más tiempo. y ante otro impulso que no cuestionó, volvió corriendo hasta su coche, puso el motor en marcha y se dirigió hasta la carretera para alcanzarlo

-Bien, quizás estoy haciendo el papel de estúpida, pues si no esperó más es porque no le interesa nada conmigo. Pero me gustaría saberlo. Que él mismo me lo diga- se dijo, acelerando con la esperanza de alcanzar a Edward. ¿Qué le diría si lo encontraba y lo alcanzaba? No sabía, no sabía ni por qué estaba haciendo eso, por lo que todo desde ese momento en adelante sería inesperado para ella. Todo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola Chicas! Gracias por seguir leyendo y gracias por los comentarios! Besotes a todas!<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

En tres horas estaría de regreso en la ciudad. Cenaría con su hermana Leah y hablarían de todo lo que ella quisiera. Vería además, los movimientos del negocio durante su ausencia, y por la noche, le hablaría a Victoria para que pasaran una buena noche juntos. Sí, eso haría. O eso intentaría hacer. Volvería a retomar la normalidad de su vida que llevaba antes de conocer a esa hermosa niña de ojos profundos que llevaba haciendo estragos en su vida.

-¡¿Estragos?,¡Es una niña Edward!- se seguía reprendiendo, negándose a sí mismo lo que la niña había llegado a causar en su vida. Había decidido venirse en cuanto el reloj marcara las seis de la tarde, entendiendo que si ella no había llegado antes de lo acordado, era porque no lo haría. No le dio importancia ni menos nombre al sentimiento de extraña congoja que sintió, y tan pronto como se dio cuenta de este, lo desechó de inmediato, comenzando a hacer planes para sus próximos días.

Sintió tras él, un carro pequeño que iba tocando su bocina de forma insistente:

-¡¿Qué demonios...?- Se preguntó Edward. Por el retrovisor no se percató de quien era, pero conforme como se iba acercando, cayó:

-¡¿Bella?- enseguida se pasó y aparcó al lado del camino. Paró el motor y bajó del coche. Bella hizo lo mismo

-¿Bella?- dijo visiblemente sorprendido.

-Sí, este... yo... verás... tenía todas las intenciones de llegar, pero me atrasé-

-Oh... ya veo... pero me podrías haber llamado-

-No me diste tu número-

-Claro- asumió. Se quedaron en silencio durante un momento, y es que él no sabía mucho que decir. Jamás pensó que la chica lo seguiría, nunca. Le causó gracia y sorpresa, pero es que no tendría que sorprenderle, pues esta chica vivía sorprendiéndolo desde que la conoció.

Bella estaba nerviosa, y es que hasta ahora se cuestionó en por qué de ese impulso. No sabía qué decir, no sabía que conversar, estaba bloqueada.

-¿Y por qué decidiste seguirme?-

-¿Eh?... verás... no estoy segura... sólo quería despedirme...-

-Esperé hasta las seis como acordamos-

-Tienes razón- dijo, avergonzada –Bien, creo que te estoy reteniendo. Que tengas un buen viaje...- dijo, arrancándose una vez más. Pero antes que desapareciera, Edward la sostuvo por un brazo

-Bella, dime por qué estás aquí... dime la verdad-

-No quería que te fueras creyendo que quizás no quería verte más. En un par de semanas estaré en Seattle y quizás podamos...-

-No sé si aguante semanas sin verte Bella- admitió él, llevando una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de Bella para acariciarla. Por supuesto, Bella se sonrojó al instante.

-Puedes llamarme, si quieres...-

-Por supuesto que te llamaré-

-¿De verdad?¿De verdad lo harás?-

-Estaré cerca de ti, tanto como tú lo quieras- prometió Edward. Porque eso era una promesa tanto para la chica, como para él mismo.

-Bueno pequeña, me esperan en Seattle-

-Está bien. Te aviso en cuanto planeé mi viaje-

-Estaré ansioso-

-Que tengas un buen viaje-

-Gracias- dijo él, acariciando su rostro por última vez, antes de apartarse para subir a su coche.

-Edward..-

-¿Si?-

-¿Puedes... puedes llamarme en cuanto llegues?-

-Lo iba a hacer de todos modos, aunque no me lo pidieras- admitió. Enseguida le sonrió por última vez, y subió al coche.

De camino, Edward se sentía extraño. Si bien era cierto, no había conseguido su "propósito inicial", pero sí un acercamiento con la chica, que lo estaba desconcertando. De seguro el tiempo que pasaría lejos de ella, lo haría desprenderse de esa pequeña niña, a quien concluyó, no quería dañar. Por lo que decidió dejarla en paz. O eso intentaría.

Llegó a Seattle en el tiempo predispuesto por él, y por supuesto, su hermana Leah lo estaba esperando. Él se sorprendió al verla tan señorita, y no a aquella niñita inmadura que dejó de ver hace cinco años atrás

-¡Edward!- dijo Leah, corriendo hasta él

-Perdóneme señorita, pero yo a usted no la conozco- bromeó con ella, apartándola de su camino

-Pero si soy Leah-

-Claro que no, mi hermana es una niña pequeña, y no una hermosa joven como usted-

-Eres igual a mi mamá: cumpliré los treinta, y ella me seguirá viendo como una bebita...-

-¡Ven acá pequeña!- dijo, alzándola en sus brazos, y haciéndola rodar en torno a él -¿Cómo estas, eh?-

-Ansiosa por comenzar la universidad. Pero anda, vámonos a comer que tengo un hambre...-

-Vámonos entonces- aceptó él. Pidió una mesa a solas para él y su hermana, pues no quería que lo interrumpieran. Escuchó con atención todo el resumen de lo que había sido su vida durante estos años, pese a que se comunicaban seguido vía email. Le habló sobre su viaje a Canadá, del que venía llegando, y de todos los amigos que ya había hecho en el lugar.

-¿Novios?- preguntó seriamente él

-Mmm... esa es información confidencial-

-Estaré tras tus pasos, ¿me oyes?. No estás en edad de novios aun...-

-Claro, claro. Oye, y dime, ¿estás de novio con la pelirroja?-

-¿Victoria? Oh, no. es sólo una amiga-

-Pues infórmaselo, pues ella está segura de lo contrario-

-¿Habló contigo?-

-Si...- dijo ella, bajando la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada...- susurró

-Dime que sucede- insistió Edward

-Nada más me recordó que en verdad no soy tu hermana, sino la hija de la "empleada" de la casa, cuando le dije que te estaba esperando...- le contó ella con tristeza, cosa que enfurecio a Edward.

-Sabes que eso no es verdad...-

-Es la verdad, lo que ella dice es la verdad-

-Pues para mí, y para mis hermanos de sangre, eres nuestra hermana. Siempre ha sido así...-

-¿Sabes quién es mi padre?¿Me ayudarás a encontrarlo?-

-¿Sigues con lo mismo? Por enésima vez te repito que no sé quién es ese hombre, que dicho sea de paso, no se merece ningún tipo de consideraciones, pues sabes la historia, ¿no?-

-Quisiera oír su versión-

-¡Maldita sea, Leah!¿y para qué? Él no te ha buscado en todo este tiempo... mira, concéntrate en tus estudios, y olvídate de eso. Con Sue como madre y con nosotros como tu familia, basta y sobra. Así que deja de insistir con eso-

-Ok...-

-Entonces, estas por entrar a la universidad, ¿no? Supongo que seguirás alguna carrera relacionada con economía y negocios...-

-¡Estás loco! Lo mío es la psiquis humana...-

-¿Psicología?¿en qué universidad?-

-En la Universidad de Seattle...- le comenzó a contar Leah, pero Edward se distrajo en ese segundo, recordando que Bella ingresaría a la misma universidad y a la misma carrera. Vaya coincidencia.

-¡Edward!-

-¡¿Eh?-

-Te preguntaba que si te quedarás aquí a vivir-

-Oh, si. Bueno, tenemos en marcha un proyecto que debo vigilar, pero no pienso quedarme a vivir en el hotel. Tengo que buscar apartamento-

-¿Y por qué no vives con Alice y Emmett? Es amplio...-

-Lo mismo te pregunto a ti, ¿Qué es eso de que te vas a vivir sola?-

-Pues quiero mi independencia-

-¡Independencia! Si eres recién una niñita...- se burló de ella en tono de broma, para provocar su enojo.

-¡No lo soy!- le increpó. Así siguieron la cena. Hablando de todo y de todos. Pasadas las horas, Leah decidió marcharse al cuarto que habían preparado en el hotel para ella, y dejar a Edward ir hasta su oficina, con el pretexto que debía revisar unos asuntos antes de irse a dormir. Pero la verdad era otra, quería hablarle a Bella. Marcó su número, y a penas el tono sonó una vez, y ella contestó de inmediato:

-¿Edward?-

-Hola pequeña-

-Demoraste en llamar, ¿tuviste algún problema en el camino?-

-Ninguno, nada más una pequeña mujer me tomó por asalto en la entrada del hotel, y recién me desocupé con ella-

-Ya veo...- dijo ella, con algo de pesar en su voz. Edward enseguida entendió el humor en la voz de Bella, por lo que aclaró:

-Mi hermana Bella, ella me esperaba para cenar-

-Oh, oh... ya veo, pero no hacía falta que me lo explicaras-

-Seguro que no, pero eso no es lo más interesante. Leah tiene tu edad y entra a la universidad al igual que tú, y por las conclusiones que saqué, ella será tu compañera-

-¿Mi compañera?-

-Psicología en la universidad de Seattle-

-¡Que coincidencia!-

-Así que tendrás a alguien conocido, pues en cuanto vengas, te la presentaré-

-Será bueno conocer a alguien antes de entrar- asintió ella. Media hora después, Edward se despidió de Bella para dejarla descansar.

Miró sobre su escritorio el trabajo que Sam había adelantado, y se puso a hojearlo, conforme con la gestión de su colega. Intempestivamente la puerta de su oficina se abrió, y vio que Victoria entraba rauda

-Un momento, Victoria- dijo Edward molesto, poniéndose en pie

-Edward, cariño, te extrañe-

-Primero, dime qué haces aquí aún. La reunión acabó, tendrías que haber retornado con tu padre, y segundo, no te permito que trates mal a mi hermana-

-¿Ya me acusó la niñita esa...?-

-¡Más cuidado de cómo te refieres a ella! Victoria, lárgate de una vez de aquí, tu presencia me molesta-

-Pero Edward...-

-Ya no eres bienvenida- dijo él, saliendo de su oficina, dejándola a solas, y es que cuando alguien osaba meterse con su familia, él reaccionaba como un demonio. Y Leah era parte de su familia.

OOOOOoooooOOOOO

Veinte días. Veinte largos e interminables días habían pasado de la última vez que vio a Edward. Si bien es cierto, hablaban por teléfono seguido, ella lo extrañaba. Sí, lo extrañaba. Y es que le pesaba el hecho de que la pudiera olvidar, que otra mujer pudiese acercarse a él, y...

-¡Bella!- gritó su madre desde abajo.

-¡Voy mamá!- gritó en respuesta, y bajó hasta el primer piso, en donde vio a Jacob hablando seriamente con su madre

-Jake, que haces aquí, no me avisaste que venias-

-¿Te interrumpo?- preguntó él con seriedad en la voz

-¡Oh Jake, claro que no!- intervino su madre –Bien, los dejo chicos. Me esperan en la oficina. Que se la pasen lindo- dijo divertida Renée, guiñándole un ojo a su hija.

-Bella, no he sabido nada de ti. Que sucede cariño, por qué no me responder las llamadas, ni siquiera fuiste a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jane...- dijo Jake.

-¡La fiesta de Jane! Por Dios, lo olvidé por completo... ¿tú fuiste?-

-Sí. Pero dime que sucede contigo-

-Tengo la cabeza en otro lado, ya en un par de días me voy a Seattle...-

-Eso no es excusa. Supongo que olvidaste que yo me voy mañana...-

-¡¿Mañana?... Jake, perdona, pero...-

-Ok Bella... pasa el resto del día conmigo. Mañana salgo temprano, y no te volveré a ver en dos o tres meses-

-Claro Jake. Qué quieres hacer-

-Podríamos ver una película aquí, aprovechando que Renée nos dejó... solos- dijo él, usando un tono sensual que a ella le incomodó.

-Pero el día está tan lindo. Podrías pasear...-

-Una película, Bella- sentenció Jacob, a lo que Bella no le quedó otra cosa que asentir. Se acomodaron en el sillón, y pasearon por los canales de televisión buscando algo bueno para ver. Se encontraron con "La vida es bella", una de las favoritas de Bella. Así que entusiasmada se instaló y comenzó a verla. Jacob poco interés tenía en la película. Estaba aguantándose los deseos de lanzarse encima de su amiga, pero asumía que su control era muy precario, por lo que comenzó a acercarse a ella de forma discreta, hasta que pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de la chica. A Bella la incomodó esa cercanía, pero no hizo caso, restándole importancia. Cuando sí se sintió amedrentada, fue cuando Jacob llevó sus labios hasta su cuello, comenzando a besarlo insistentemente.

-Jacob...-

-Shhh... tú puedes seguir viendo tu película. Yo estoy bien- dijo él, sin apartarse del cuello de la chica

-Jacob, por favor- insistió ella

-Bella, ya no aguanto más- dijo, tomando con fuerza su nuca, y tapándole la boca con un beso que más que tierno o romántico, era violento y posesivo. Ella intentó zafarse, echándolo atrás con sus puños sobre el pecho de Jacob, pero este era más fuerte, y no respondía al rechazo de la chica. Bella comenzó a sentirse desesperada, no sabía que le sucedía a su amigo. Él nunca hubiese reaccionado así con ella, pensaba mientras le profería puñetazos.

-Bella, serás mía, hoy- dijo, mordiscándole el lóbulo de su oído, y paseando su lengua una y otra vez por su cuello. Jacob llevó una de sus manos hasta el broche y la cremallera del pantalón de Bella, soltándolo para meter a continuación su mano hasta la intimidad de la chica. Bella comenzó a desesperarse y a llorar, mientras que con más desespero gritaba y empujaba a Jacob hacia atrás

-¡No! ¡Jacob, suéltame! ¡Suéltame!- gritó, llorando de la desesperación

-Tranquila mi amor, será maravilloso, ya lo verás-

-¡Jacob, no!- y como puso, golpeó con una de sus rodillas en la entrepierna a muchacho, quien se levantó y maldijo por el dolor del golpe. Bella aprovechó de levantarse, y abrocharse con rapidez su pantalón

-¡Qué demonios te pasa Jacob!- le espetó, llorando y gritando de rabia. Se sentía pasada a llevar, y nunca pensó que fuese precisamente Jacob quien la hiciera sentir así

-Bella, perdona... no sé qué me pasó...-comenzó a disculparse Jacob, mientras intentaba acercarse a la chica

-¡Vete Jacob. No quiero volver a verte!-

-Pero Bella-

-¡Vete!- le gritó con furia. Cuando se fue, la chica se dejó caer en el suelo, desconcertada por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se sentía sola, desprotegida, con una sensación amarga, y es que nunca esperó que esto sucediera, menos con Jacob. Como pudo, subió hasta su cuarto, y sobre su cama, lloró amargamente. Necesitó en ese momento de alguien que la consolara, que la cobijara. Y siguiendo un impulsó, tomó su celular y marcó el número de Edward. esperó a que contestara, pero en vez de eso, sonó la grabación indicándole que dejara su mensaje:

-Sólo... sólo quería saber cómo estás- dijo, sin poder controlar el llanto. Cuando se dio cuenta que la voz se le quebró, colgó sin despedirse.

-Edward, acabamos de cerrar un muy buen negocio- dijo Sam animadamente

-Lo sé. Tengo buenas expectativas con esta nueva inversión hotelera-

-Podríamos celebrar, ¿no?-

-¿Tú, proponiéndome celebrar? Eso es raro, Sam-

-¡Nos lo merecemos! Además, hace días que no te conozco ninguna conquista, ¿qué ha pasado, eh?-

-No tengo tiempo Sam. Si piensas que me acostaba cada noche con una mujer diferente, pues agradezco que me tengas en tan alto nivel, pero no- respondió Edward. Y era verdad, aunque gustaba de salir con chicas, y pues si se le presentaba la oportunidad de pasar una buena noche con ellas, pues accedía. Pero eso ahora había cambiado, inconscientemente. Veinte días, veinte días llevaba alejado "de las pistas". ¿La razón?, la razón tenía nombre y apellido.

-Entonces, un trago en el bar, mañana tenemos que madrugar. Nos esperan en Nueva York temprano-

-Lo sé. Un trago no nos hará nada- asintió Edward. Iban de camino al primer piso a tomar un trago, cuando recordó que había dejado su móvil tirado en la oficina todo el día, y quizás tenía llamadas importantes, por lo que decidió volver por él. Se percató de que había varios mensajes de voz, y varias llamadas perdidas también. Oyó los mensajes de Alice, Jasper y Tanya, pero fue el último que lo dejó con una sensación extraña:

- Sólo... sólo quería saber cómo estás- dijo la voz de Bella en el mensaje, intentando controlar el llanto. De esa llamada habían pasado más de tres horas. ¡Maldición!, se espetó, y automáticamente marcó el número de la chica, pero no recibía respuesta. Eran las once de la noche, Bella tendría que estar despierta aún, pensó Edward, volviendo a intentar comunicarse con ella. Pero nada.

Decidió ir al bar, aunque cargando la preocupación de que algo le podía haber pasado a la chica.

-Traes cara de preocupado- le dijo Sam cuando lo vio

-Eh, sí, más o menos-

-¿Negocios?-

-No, no tiene que ver con negocios-

-¿Entonces? Puedes contarme si quieres-

-No, no es nada grave. Seguro se resolvió ya- meditó Edward, esperando que así fuera.

Estuvieron en el bar hasta cerca de la una de la mañana, cuando él y su compañero Sam comenzaron a sentir los estragos de aquel día de ajetreadas reuniones. Estaban cansados y mañana debían viajar temprano. Odió esa idea, pues él hubiese preferido ir a Forks y cerciorarse de que Bella estaba bien, pero su compromiso en Nueva York era ineludible.

-¿Qué te sucede Edward?¿Por qué tienes esta necesidad de correr hasta ella?- se cuestionó Edward a sí mismo cuando estuvo acostado en su cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño –Bella...- susurró, mientras pensaba en ella, antes de quedarse dormido.

Edward Cullen y Sam Uley llegaron hasta nueva York donde los esperaba una comitiva que sería con quien estarían en reuniones y cenas de negocios. También estaban allí Tanya quien se había integrado al grupo de trabajo.

-¡Edward! Te he extrañado- dijo la mujer abrazando confianzudamente a Edward

-Tanya, estás hermosa-

-¡Sam, que gusto verte aquí- dijo luego ella a Sam, de forma muy coqueta

-Tanya- sintió Sam de forma sonriente. A Edward aquella escena le pareció rara, ¿había algo que no sabía? Lo averiguaría.

-Los españoles nos esperan. Cerraremos el trato con ellos hoy mismo-

-Perfecto. Ahora, ¿me disculpan? Haré una llamada, y me reúno con ustedes en unos minutos-

-Claro Edward- dijo la chica. Cuando estuvo solo, marcó el número de Bella, y es que no había olvidado lo de ayer. Marcó, y al segundo tono, ella contestó:

-¡¿Bella? –

-Edward...-

-Te llamé anoche, pero no me respondiste. Quedé muy preocupado por tu mensaje...-

-Sólo quería saludarte, no hay nada de qué preocuparse-

-Algo te pasó, lo sé por el tono que usaste ayer, y por cómo te oyes ahora, dime qué sucedió-

-Nada, estupideces. ¿Estás en el hotel?-

-No, tuve un viaje de negocios. Ahora estoy en Nueva York, pero no me desvíes del tema, dime qué sucedió- quiso saber él.

-¿Edward? Te estoy esperando- interrumpió Tanya detrás de Edward. Bella oyó a la mujer llamar a Edward, y se tensó

-Dime que pasa...- insistió Edward a Bella, sin prestarle atención a Tanya

-¡Nada! ¡Te dije que nada!- respondió ella alterada –Te tengo que colgar-

-¿Bella?- alcanzó a decir, y la chica colgó. Él insistió nuevamente llamándola, pero ella apagó su teléfono.

-¿Sucede algo?¿Quién es Bella?- quiso saber Tanya

-Nadie. Vámonos ya- dijo Edward molesto

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Les va gustando la historia?¿Qué dicen? Besotes a todas, gracias por sus comentarios que me animan a seguir escribiendo, y ya saben, nos vemos en la proxima actualización! =)<em>**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Antes que cualquier cosa: mis agradecimientos por sus comentarios, siempre me hace bien saber que le van tomando gusto a la historia, y bueno, esome da más ánimo para seguir escribiendo. Gracias a cada una de las que pasa por aquí, se da el tiempo de leer, y bueno, si sólo lee, déjeme un review y opine, que me es importante saberlo. Besos y disfruten!**_

* * *

><p>-¡Negocios! Si claro...- dijo Bella sarcásticamente, después de cruzar apenas unas frases con Edward. Y es que todos los hombres eran iguales. -¡Pero basta!- se dijo, prometiéndose que ahora lo primero y más importante sería su carrera universitaria que estaba a punto de comenzar -¡Que Edward y Jacob se vayan al demonio!- dijo, comenzando a preparar su valija para su próximo viaje a Seattle.<p>

Conforme iban pasando las horas, Bella se sentía más deprimida. Quería de una vez alejarse de todo, conocer personas nuevas...

-¡Por Dios, a quien le miento!- dijo en voz alta, pues lo que ella quería era encontrarse con Edward. Sí, ella había comenzado a albergar sentimientos por ese hombre, que seguro no serían correspondidos por él. Ella era una niña al lado de todas las mujeres que le conocían, recordando a Victoria con quien lo vio aquella vez en el elevador, y con quien quizás estaría ahora.

-Mamá, he estado pensando, y creo que lo mejor, sería adelantar el viaje a Seattle- le dijo Bella a su madre mientras cenaban

-Pero si faltan unos diez días para que te marches...-

-Lo sé, pero dejamos pendientes por resolver con lo del apartamento, y no quiero estar a última hora arreglando todo. El tiempo pasa rápido...-

-¿Y para cuando tienes planeado tu viaje?-

-Mañana-

-¡¿Mañana? Pero...-

-Mis maletas están casi listas, además, lo que tengo que llevar de aquí no es mucho...-

-Mmm... sabes que si te marchas mañana, no podré acompañarte-

-Lo sé mamá, pero debo acostumbrarme...-

-Te extrañaré cariño-

-Y yo a ti mamá- le dijo, tomando una de sus manos y apretándola con fuerza, mientras unas lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de cada una. Esa era una despedida.

Bella tenía su plan claro: quería alejarse de todo lo que la atara al pasado. no quería que mucha gente supiera de su paradero, en verdad, ella quería evitar que dos personas supieran su paradero: Jacob, pues había perdido toda su confianza en él, y Edward... no quería alimentar ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia él, así que lo mejor sería desaparecer de su entorno.

Según lo planeado, Bella sale de la ciudad después de mediodía, con una congoja muy grande, tras dejar a su atolondrada y loca madre llorando como una magdalena. No avisó a nadie de su cambio, incluso, decidió dar por perdido su teléfono y compró uno nuevo, con un nuevo número, antes de salir de Forks. Ya llamaría ella a las personas que le parecieran importantes, como sus amigas más cercanas, entre ellas Jane y Ángela.

Después de viajar por horas hasta Seattle, Bella llegó al que desde ahora sería su hogar. Algo complicada por las maletas que llevaba, sacó la llave para abrir la puerta de su apartamento. Por supuesto, muchas de las cosas se le cayeron, maldiciendo ella por lo bajo, pero unas manos masculinas llegaron hasta ella para ayudarla:

-Deja que te ayude...-

-Eh... gracias- dijo, abriendo la puerta, mientras el chico recogía las cosas que se le habían caído

-¿Eres nueva, no?-

-Sí-

-Bueno, mi nombre es Erik Yorkie- se presentó el gentil muchacho

-Hola, yo soy Bella Swan-

-Pues Bienvenida. Seremos vecinos, así que me tienes para lo que se te ofrezca-

-Gracias, eres muy amable-

-¿Es todo lo que debes subir hasta el apartamento?¿No quieres que te ayude con algo más?-

-Es todo, gracias-

-¿Y vienes aquí por estudios?-

-Sí, entro a estudiar Psicología-

-Oh, vaya. Yo estudio Arte, voy en segundo año-

-Suena interesante-

-Sí, interesante, pero muy estresante. Bueno Bella, te dejo. Y ya sabes, vivo aquí al lado...-

-No lo olvidaré- dijo ella, despidiéndose del simpático vecino que acababa de conocer. "Por lo menos ya conocía a alguien allí", pensó algo más animada.

Edward llevaba 4 días desesperado en Nueva York, primero porque las negociaciones se estaban extendiendo más del tiempo que él tenía presupuestado, y no podía regresar a Seattle, como a él le urgía. Y es que esa era la segunda razón de su desespero, pero no por el hecho de regresar a la ciudad, sino por comprobar personalmente qué había sucedido con Bella. Ella no le había contestado ninguna de sus llamadas, y es que su teléfono móvil vivía apagado. Ni el teléfono de su casa contestaba. Esta situación lo tenía extrañamente ansioso. Le ansiaba saber de ella.

-¿Padre?¿Te has comunicado con Renée?-

-¡¿Eh?... oh, bueno, no. Por qué lo preguntas- dijo Carlisle algo nervioso por la pregunta de su hijo Edward. Y es que a él se le había ocurrido que su padre podría averiguar directamente con Renée sobre Bella

-¿Por qué?¿Crees que soy ciego, o que no me doy cuenta?-

-Ok, no tienes derecho alguno de cuestionar las amistades de tú padre-

-Sólo responde lo que te pregunté-

-No, no he hablado con ella-

-¿Y qué esperas?- dijo Edward, animándolo, mientras le extendía su teléfono móvil

-Quizás sea buena idea- asumió Carlisle, por lo que marcó el número de Renée, y habló con ella. Edward estaba esperando que le preguntara por Bella, directamente. Después de un rato esperando que su padre y Renée terminaran de hablar, por fin ocurrió

-¿Entonces?- preguntó con ansias Edward

-Oh, estaba algo triste. Creo que la llamé en el momento preciso. Su hija ya se marchó a Seattle, y la extraña mucho-

-¡¿Qué?...- preguntó extrañado, pero luego intentó guardar la calma, y seguir averiguando –Oh, ¿y a qué parte de Seattle se mudó?- preguntó haciéndose el desentendido

-No me lo dijo exactamente, solo me habló de un departamento que se encontraba en uno de los barrios universitarios- comentó Carlisle. Edward soltó un suspiro, y pensó que la tarea de encontrarla no sería fácil, pues los barrios universitarios en la ciudad eran muchos.

Se sintió frustrado y algo triste, y dejó que esos sentimientos lo llenaran, haciéndolo "sentir" por primera vez en su vida. Inicialmente él quiso acercarse a ella para mantener una relación casual y sexual, como solía hacerlo, por una cuestión de diversión. Pero algo en ella era diferente, no sólo el hecho de que era una niña. Algo que lo atraía como un imán. Un deseo de protección hacia ella, como un amigo. Pero ni eso le bastaba.

En un arranque impulsivo de los que Edward no solía ser presa, decidió escurrirse de las negociaciones, poniendo como excusa que había dejado unos pendientes importantes en Seattle, y en realidad, para él, eso no difería mucho de la realidad. Pues era un pendiente más que importante para él, ir hasta la ciudad y buscar a Bella. Su Bella.

Habló con Sam y le dijo la verdad. Por supuesto, su colaborador estaba sorprendido, pues no conocía ese lado de Edward. Así que sin dudarlo, lo apoyó, diciéndole que él se encargaría de cubrirlo. "Ve en busca de tú corazón, mi amigo", le había dicho finalmente.

De camino a Seattle, él pensaba que nunca por nadie había hecho aquello de salir tras alguien, menos cuando los negocios estaban de por medio. Su madre había sido una de las excepciones, cuando voló desde Alemania hasta los Estados Unidos al enterarse que había muerto de forma trágica en un accidente. Y ahora, Bella, por supuesto.

Bella se sentía tranquila, pero no feliz. Había pasado una semana y se sentía sola. Extrañaba a la loca de su madre. Extrañaba a sus amigas, a las pocas que tenía. Extrañaba su casa, su dormitorio. En fin, extrañaba mucho. Si bien era cierto, el conocer a Erik le había ayudado, pues se había convertido en una muy buena compañía para ella en el corto tiempo que llevaba allí. Él le ayudaba a guardar la calma. Aun así, ella necesitaba de alguien más. Y es que por las noches se dormía recordando un par de ojos color esmeralda. Quizás el dueño de esa mirada, ya se había olvidado "de la niñita de pueblo" que conoció una noche de luna llena. O quizás no. Como sea, ella había decidido apartarse.

Esa noche, como nunca, cayó una torrencial lluvia sobre la ciudad. Y a ella no le gustaban las tormentas como aquellas, pues desde niña sentía miedo de ellas. Así que decidió prepararse un té muy calientey acostarse. Y eso fue lo que hizo. Tomó un libro, se arropó en su cama, y comenzó a leer, mientras bebía su té caliente. Media hora después, cuando ya eran cerca de las once de la noche, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Ella, como primera reacción se sobresaltó y dudó en ir a abrir, pero luego recordó que Erik había quedado de pasar por allí por la noche, para llevarle unos libros de psicología que había conseguido para ella. Así que se calzó un grueso albornoz y fue a abrir la puerta. Cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta que había errado en su suposición, pues no era Erik quien estaba en la puerta de su apartamento. La figura varonil que se imponía en el umbral de la puerta, era dueño de la mirada profundamente esmeralda con quien ella llevaba soñando hace semanas. Estaba empapado por la lluvia que caía afuera, pero aun así, su atractivo no mermaba en lo absoluto. Por el contrario.

-Por qué sigues escapando de mí- dijo Edward muy seriamente. Bella seguía estupefacta, sin poder hablar, mientras Edward la miraba con la misma cara de seriedad. Y es que a él ya no le parecía divertido que ella estuviese arrancando. Ahora le molestaba.

-¿Ed... Edward?-

-¿Por qué no me llamaste más, eh?¿por qué? He estado preocupado, imaginándome lo peor después de la última vez que hablamos, después que oí tu mensaje-

-Te lo dije, no quería molestarte-

-Lo que en verdad me molesta, es que te escabullas así de mí. ¿Quieres que me aparte?¡Pues dímelo a la cara!- le espetó. Y es que estaba realmente molesto.

-Yo no...-

-Dime, ¿quieres que me vaya?- le interrumpió

-No...- susurró ella -Estás empapado- agregó

-No es para tanto- contestó Edward, sin darle importancia al agua de lluvia que lo había mojado mientras entraba y salía de su coche, averiguando de edificio en edificio el paradero de la "señorita". Bella no dijo nada, sólo se acercó a él, tomándole una mano para que entrara. Una vez adentro, le ayudó a quitarse la chaqueta, y la puso cerca de la escasa hoguera que quedaba de la pequeña chimenea de la sala, la cual habíamantenido encendida durante el día para capear el frio del ambiente.

-¿Cómo diste con mi dirección?- preguntó Bella, mientras echaba unos troncos al fuego de la

-Tuve que recorrer los barrios universitarios del sector. Era la única referencia que tenia de tu paradero. Una mujer me dijo que podrías vivir aquí, segúnlas características tuyas que le di, claro, si no se te ocurría cambiar tu look para que no te encontrara- dijo él un tanto sarcástico. Bella pasó por alto ese comentario, y evitó mirarlo, pues ya se sentía roja como un tomate. Pero una duda le inquietaba:

-¿Y por qué me buscabas con tanta insistencia?-

-Te lo dije una vez: sortearía cualquier obstáculo que tú o cualquier otra persona pusiera, para evitar acercarme a ti. Ahora dime, qué sucedió cuando me dejaste el mensaje-

-¿Quieres un té?- dijo ella, evadiendo el tema. "Niña testaruda", pensó Edward, suspirando, y asintiendo al ofrecimiento de Bella. Mientras ella iba por las jarras de té, él se quedó observando el lugar. Por lo menos la sala estaba muy bien decorada, había un ambiente acogedor que le gustaba, además, se sorprendió ver allí láminas de las obras de Salvador Dalí, que él reconoció al instante, pues su madre era un gran admirador de la obra del pintor español. Que coincidencia. También vio unas fotografías que estaban sobre un aparador, en donde aparecíaRenée, Bella y un hombre al que desconocía, aunque supuso que era Charly, su padre.

-Aquí está- anunció Bella, cuando entró a la sala con los dos tazones de té. Se sentaron en el sillón grande, frente a la chimenea.

-Bella, respóndeme lo que te pregunté, no voy a dejar de insistir hasta que me lo digas-

-Tuve un problema con Jacob, es todo. No quiero ahondar más en el tema. En ese momento, sólo quería escuchar una voz amigable, nada más...-

-¿Y pensaste enseguida en mi?... Eso me halaga- preguntó y se respondió al mismo tiempo, sonriendo. -¿Te hizo daño?- quiso entonces, a lo que Bella sólo negó con la cabeza. Edward se quedó pensando en la posibilidad de que ese tipo hubiera dañado a Bella. Averiguaría sobre él, para saber quién era ese tal Jacob.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, disfrutando de la hoguera que ahora refulgía, y del té con canela caliente. Bella y Edward disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, pero en silencio.

-¿Regresaras a Nueva York?-

-No, mis asuntos allí acabaron. Quizás deba hacer viajes esporádicos, pero no me voy de forma permanente-

-Aha...-

-Y dime una cosa, ¿por qué no contestaste mis llamadas en todo este tiempo?-

-Mi teléfono lo perdí, y todos mis contactos...- se excusó ella. Edward la miró no del todo convencido de su respuesta, pero lo dejó pasar

-Pensé que te habías molestado por algo, la última vez que hablamos me cortaste el teléfono...-

-No quería molestarte, menos si tenías trabajo, además, tu amiga estaba apurada...- dijo ella, evitando la mirada de Edward.

-¿Tanya?- preguntó el divertido, pues cayó en cual había sido el verdadero motivo del alejamiento de Bella. Ella estaba celosa –Ella es una de mis grandes amigas, viví con ella casi toda mi estadía en Alemania. Ahora trabajaremos en un proyecto nuevo. Y no es mi novia, por si eso es lo que quieres saber-

-Si tú lo dices...- admitió ella. En eso, el timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar, y ella pensó que ahora sí sería su amigo Erik, por lo que se excusó con Edward, y se levantó a abrir. Y esta vez estuvo en lo correcto:

-Bella, vi con luz tu departamento, y pensé que había pasado algo...-

-Oh, no, no es nada. Recibí una visita, es todo-

-Vaya... bueno, aproveché de traer los libros que te prometí-

-Eres muy amable Erik-

-¿Sabes? Abrieron aquí cerca un restaurante de comida vegetariana, podemos ir mañana y almorzar allí-

-Suena genial- respondió Bella

-Paso por ti entonces-

-Te espero-

-Hasta mañana entonces- dijo Erik, animado y muy emocionado.

Edward había prestado atención a toda la conversación de la puerta entre la chica y ese tal Erik. Y no le gustó nada. No le gustó que Bella ya tuviera ese tipo de confianza con alguien a quien apenas conoció, y mucho menos le gustó esa especie de ira que lo atravesó, como quien se enerva porque han tomado algo de su propiedad sin su autorización, y es que tuvo que controlarse para no levantarse e ir a ver quién era ese tal Erik. No había sentido esa especia de enojo nunca antes.

-¿Edward?- preguntó Bella, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones

-¿Sí?-

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, claro. Por lo que veo ya te hiciste de amigos aquí, ¿no?-

-Sí, bueno, Erik es mi vecino, se ha portado muy bien conmigo. Es prácticamente a la única persona que conozco así...-

-Me conoces a mí-

-No estabas cuando llegué, yo...-

-Pues me podrías haber llamado, me podrías haber dicho que necesitabas ayuda, yo hubiese venido sin chistar- admitió algo molesto, y dicho sea de paso, no sabía por qué estaba actuando así con ella.

-Eres muy considerado...- dijo ella, algo confundida por el carácter tan extraño de Edward. Y otra vez se quedaron en silencio.

El silencio se comenzó a volver incómodo para Bella. Ella lo miraba de reojo, mientras él vagaba su vista por el apartamento. A ella, la sensual boca de Edward Cullen, le parecía algo así como un dulce detrás de la vitrina de una tienda frente a los ojos de una niña hambrienta de ese caramelo. Sí, y es que recordaba el beso que se dieron. Sabía a caramelo, caramelo relleno de menta fresca, su mezcla favorita. Era su tentación. Mientras miraba los labios de Edward, podía sentir el sabor del caramelo y mezcla de menta en su boca. Estaba perdida en es el sabor.

Delo que ella no se percató, fue que Edward ya la había descubierto mirándole, y sonreía ante ello.

-¿Bella?-

-¡¿Eh?- "Oh por Dios, me vio, me vio..." pensaba ella desesperada, mientras el rojo carmesí, característico de su rubor se extendía por su cara. Edward dejó el tazón que tenía aun en la mano sobre la mesita de centro, para enseguida llevar su mano sobre el suave rostro de Bella. Acarició con delicadeza su mejilla, y luego sus labios, sin aparatar la mirada de la de ella.

Bella comenzó a sentir un calor furibundo que se extendía por el cuerpo. No le gustaba la lejanía que había entre ellos. Apartó su vista de los ojos verdes de Edward, y miró su boca de caramelo, y sintió deseo de probar de ella. Así que sin cuestionarse nada, se abalanzó sentándose a horcadas sobre Edward, se aferró a su cabello con fuerza y pegando sus labios a los de él. Y es que no aguantaba más. Edward estaba sorprendido. Gratamente sorprendido, lo que la chica había hecho, no se lo esperó. La aferró más a su cuerpo, acercándola por la cintura y estrechándola con fuerza, mientras pensaba: "Mi gatita montesa, estabas esperando por mí".

La habitación estaba en silencio, lo único que se oía, era el ruido del jugoso encuentro de sus bocas y las irregulares respiraciones de ambos.

Los minutos pasaban, pero Edward y Bella no se daban cuenta de ello. El juego de sus labios y sus lenguas no cesaba. Bella se movía sobre Edward, apoderada por una pasión que recién venía descubriendo. Y Edward, tuvo que usar todo su control para no dejarse llevar por su deseo de llevársela a la cama.

-Dios, niñita... que me estás haciendo...- decía Edward, cuando permitía alejarse, sólo para que los pulmones de ambos se llenaran de aire.

-Tu boca... la adoro- respondía ella hipnotizada, no permitiéndose alejarse de él. A esas alturas, Edward estaba encendido de puro deseo, y le estaba costando un infierno controlarse, más cuando su demonio interno le hablaba: _"anda ya Edward, que esperas... esta chica está ansiosa por que la hagas tocar las estrellas..."_

-Bella... pequeña...- decía él, tratando de apartarse de la chica. Necesitaba oxígeno, pero ella hacia caso omiso de las peticiones de él. Ella estaba perdida en el sabor de su boca –Bella... por favor... yo no...- de pronto ella se detuvo, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho. Se apartó de su tentación, y se levantó, y se alejó de él unos dos metros, como escapando.

-Oh, por Dios... perdona...yo no quise...mejor vete... vete de aquí Edward...- dijo, sin mirarlo, nerviosa, acalorada, extrañada por ese comportamiento

-¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede pequeña?-

-¡Que te vayas Edward!-

-Un momento niñita, ¿qué demonios te pasa? Prácticamente casi me violas ahí...-

-¡Cómo me dices eso! Yo no hice eso...¡Vete Edward!- le dijo, acercándose a la puerta, dispuesta para abrirla y sacarlo de allí. Su presencia seguía siendo una tentación para ella. No sabía si se aguantaría. Edward se acercó, y cerró la puerta con violencia.

-¡Dime qué demonios fue eso! ¿eh?-la espetó, con su rostro muy cerca del de ella. La miraba con furia, y es que esa pequeña lo lograba sacar de quicio

-No lo sé, lo hice sin pensar...¡además fue tú culpa!-

-¿Eh? Eres... ¡eres absurda! ¿Ahora fue culpa mía que tú te lanzaras sobre mí a besarme de esa manera?- "y qué manera, por todos los cielos"

-Edward, perdóname si te ofendí, pero no sé...-

-¿Ofenderme? ¡Por Dios!-

-Dejémoslo así, ¿sí?- dijo ella, apartándose del rostro de ese hombre, pero él la retuvo

-No, claro que no. ¿Acaso te besas así a todos los hombres que conoces?- y ese comentario que Edward lanzó sin pensar, la enfureció, haciendo estrellar la palma de su mano contra el hermoso rostro de Edward Cullen. Él quedó pasmado, su boca dibujaba una "O" de la pura sorpresa.

-¡Qué te crees para decir eso, ¿eh? ¡Yo no soy como tú, o como las mujeres que tú conoces!- le gritó, alejándose de él, poniendo entre ella y él, al gran sillón que había en la sala.

-Oh, no pequeña, claro que no eres como las mujeres que yo conozco. Tú debes ser de otro planeta. Mira esa furia con la que me enfrentas- le decía mientras se acercaba a ella una vez más – No conozco a otra mujer con esa actitud tuya, tan salvaje, tan pasional...-

-¡Claro que no soy como las mujeres que tú conoces! No sé qué haces aquí, yo no soy del perfil de chicas con las que sueles salir, ¿no? apenas soy una niñita...-

-Una gatita salvaje- le decía él, persiguiéndola por el departamento, como Pepe le Pew, el zorrillo de las caricaturas, perseguía a su Penélope.

-Deja de compararme con un gato-

-Es que eres un felino... y no sabes cómo me gustan los gatos, pequeña...-

-Edward, por favor...- dijo ella, pero Edward ya la había alcanzado, ciñéndola por la cintura, y estampando sus labios sobre los de la chica. Bella ya no pensaba. Ahí estaba el sabor "menta-caramelo" de los labios de ese hombre que la enloquecía. No escuchaba a su razón, que le decía que se apartara de él, pues los latidos de su corazón eran tan fuertes, tan rápidos, que no oía nada.

Edward la levantó y la llevó hasta el sillón, quería estar lejos de una cama. No quería más tentaciones cerca. La dejó sobre éste, sin apartar mucho sus labios, pero esta vez, su cuerpo estaba sobre el de ella, teniéndola como prisionera. No estaba dispuesto a dejarla escapar.

Dejó su boca en paz por un momento, y es que el aroma que emanaba de su cuello, lo llamaba a seguir sus besos hacia allí. Bella aprovechó de respirar, pero no de pensar mucho, sólo aferraba la cabellera de Edward con fuerza.

-Edward, por Dios...- rogaba ella para que se detuviera. Y es que un fuego interno que amenazaba con quemarla se estaba extendiendo.

-Que pasa mi pequeña...- dijo, para volver a arremeter en la boca de "su pequeña"

-Ed.. Edward... no me hagas daño...- pidió ella, y él se detuvo en seco

-¿Por qué piensas que te voy a hacer daño?-

-No sé, yo sólo te pido que no me hagas daño-

-Princesa, pequeña- le decía, acariciando su rostro –Quiero que confíes en mí. No quiero hacerte daño, muy por el contrario, quiero cuidarte, déjame hacerlo, ¿si? Confía en mí pequeña- concluyó, para continuar su ritual de besos para ella.

Y así estuvieron, sólo besándose, mirándose y hablando de vez en cuando, muy de vez en cuando, hasta cerca de las tres de la mañana.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Gracias, mil gracias a todas las damas que pasan por aquí, leen y dejan sus comentarios. Para mí son muy valiosos, y los leo, cada uno de ellos. Abrazos a todas y disfruten del capi**_

* * *

><p>Edward Cullen se instaló en su oficina cerca de las diez de la mañana, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y es que las escasas tres o cuatro horas que durmió, le bastaron para descansar.<p>

-¡Edward Cullen, me tienes abandonada!- le reclamó su hermana Alice, entrando intempestivamente a su oficina

-Lo siento cariño, apenas llegué hace un par de días de Nueva York. He estado ocupado. Que me cuentas-

-No mucho-

-¿No me vas a contar sobre tus andanzas con Jasper?¿Tendré que torturarlo a él entonces?-

-¿Andanzas?...¿qué... qué andanzas?- preguntó la hermana nerviosamente, haciéndose la desentendida

-Si no conociera bien a Jasper, yo mismo lo hubiese apartado de ti...-

-¡Edward!- lo increpó, ante lo que él sólo sonrió.

-Nena, aprovechando que estás aquí, necesito que me hagas un favor. Estoy harto de quedarme en el hotel, necesito encontrar un apartamento...-

-Tenemos un apartamento-

-Quiero mi independencia Alice-

-Pff... Leah dijo lo mismo, ya sé a quién se lo copió-

-¿Encontró departamento?-

-Sí, yo le ayudé. Uno muy lindo, muy cerca de la universidad. Un barrio universitario, muy acogedor y seguro- "oh, vaya"

-Bien, quiero que me busques un apartamento, ojalá cerca del de Leah, ya sabes...-

-¿Pondrás un telescopio en tu ventana para vigilar sus pasos?-

-¡Qué buena idea acabas de darme, hermana! ¿Me harás el favor?-

-Por supuesto. La decoración corre por mi cuenta también-

-Perfecto. Ahora vete, ocupa la mañana en eso, y regresa a almorzar conmigo, ¿si? si es que no tienes otros planes, claro-

-A la hora de almuerzo estaré aquí- dijo la entusiasta hermana de Edward Cullen, para luego salir de la oficina en busca del lugar perfecto para su hermano del alma. Luego que su hermana saliera, no aguantó más, y marcó el nuevo número de "su Bella".

-¿Hola?-

-Buenos días pequeña-

-Edward... hola-

-¿Te desperté?-

-No, no, estaba despierta, ¿estás en tú oficina?-

-Si pequeña, tengo que comenzar con un negocio, revisar papeles, almorzar con mi hermana, en fin. ¿qué harás tú?-

-No mucho: leer, llamar a mamá, almorzaré con Erik...-

-¿Erik?-

-Mi vecino, quien me trajo los libros anoche-

-Claro- dijo Edward, recordando la charla que había escuchado entre ellos.

-¿Edward, sigues ahí?-

-Si pequeña... ah, pasaré por ti a las siete-

-¿Eh?-

-Eso, que pasaré por ti a las siente, ¿o pensaste que no te vería hoy? Pues estas equivocada-

-¿A dónde iremos?-

-Supongo que hay lugares de Seattle que aún no conoces, así que me encargaré de ser tu guía turístico, te llevaré a comer, en fin, ¿te agrada la idea?-

-¡Sip!- contestó ella más animada de lo que hubiese deseado, provocando la risa de Edward al otro lado del teléfono

-A las siete entonces mi pequeña-

-Te espero-

-Adiós-

-Adiós Edward- contestó ella, y colgó, seguida por un suspiro grande y sonoro. Entonces, se levantó de un brinco, directo a la ducha. Debía ponerse linda para su cita con Edward... y con Erik. ¡Demonios!

OOOooooOOO

-¿Sam?- le dijo Edward a su colega, cuando el resto de los asistentes a la reunión casi ya se habían marchado –Necesito que me hagas un favor-

-Tú dirás-

-Necesito que investigues a un par de personas...-

-Mmm... Dispara Cullen-

-Necesito que investigues a un tipo llamado Jacob-

-Jacob qué...-

-No lo sé-

-Genial Edward, tendrás la información dentro de cuatro o cinco años-

-Escúchame: es un amigo de Bella, es tipo algo le hizo. Se supone que es del pueblo, te puedo dar una descripción, lo vi un par de veces, debe tener diecinueve o veinte años. En Forks todo el mundo ha de conocerlo. Anda Sam, mueve tus influencias...- lo animó Edward. Sam solo suspiró y aceptó el reto

-Me debes diez mil favores Cullen-

-Conociste a Tanya gracias a mí. Me debes eterno agradecimiento-

-¡Ja! No me hagas reír. Ahora ponte a sacar cuentas, calcular estadísticas y hacer proyecciones económicas, que para eso estás aquí. Yo mientras cumplo labores de detective privado-

-Eso haré- dijo, instalándose en su escritorio, listo para trabajar.

No levantó cabeza por cerca de tres horas, hasta que llegó su hermana para que fueran a comer. Se les unió a la comida Emmett y Leah, así que aquello se convirtió en un muy entretenido almuerzo familiar. Emmett con sus locuras por conocer el mundo junto a su amada Rosalie, Alice con su mente puesta en sus tiendas de moda con ropa exclusiva traída directamente desde el extranjero, y Leah, emocionada porque en un par de días, entraría a la vida universitaria. Sumado a eso, faltaban tres semanas para su cumpleaños número diecinueve.

-¡Ya sé! Celebraremos tu fiesta de cumpleaños aquí. Para esas alturas, ya conocerás a gente en la universidad, así que será una gran celebración- propuso Alice a Leah

-¡Si, si, si! Me encanta... ¿pero crees que Carlisle...?-

-Oh, él no tendrá objeción, además, Edward está a cargo del hotel ahora, ¿no Edward?-

-Así es-

-¡No se hable más! Planearemos todo, será una gran fiesta- concluyó Alice, tan o más emocionada que la futura cumpleañera.

Bella y Erik hablaban animadamente sobre teorías psicológicas, literatura, arte, músicay otros menesteres. Él era un chico interesante y divertido. Era oriundo de Londres, pero había llegado de pequeño a vivir en Seattle. Sus padres eran abogados, y él era hijo único.

-¿Y si tu familia vive aquí en Seattle, qué haces viviendo solo en un departamento?-

-Mi padre no ve con buenos ojos mis estudios de arte, dice que es una pérdida de tiempo, que no llegaré a hacer carrera en eso...-

-Eso no es cierto. Serás un gran artista-

-Muy halagadora. Amo el arte como él ama las leyes. Así que para no pelear con él, decidí independizarme cuando entré a la universidad. Trabajo haciendo clases para mantenerme y cubrir mis gastos. La universidad me dio beca de estudio porque dicen que "tengo talento", asi que me defiendo en esta vida-

-Un guerrero-

-Si señora. Y que me cuentas de ti, quien era esa visita misteriosa de anoche- quiso saber Erik, y Bella enseguida al recordar la "visita", sintió descargar de corriente eléctrica en su interior, y un pequeño calorcillo recorrerla, por lo que se bebió escandalosamente el resto de refresco que tenía en la copa

-Un amigo. Él vive en la ciudad, y estaba fuera para cuando llegué, no nos habíamos visto-

-Me alegra que tengas más amigos, ¿y cómo se llama el misterioso amigo?-

-Edward- contestó, y ahí estaba otra vez el calor, que aparecía tan solo con el hecho de nombrarlo. Volvió a tomar el vaso de refresco, y buscó en este la última gota.

-Bella, ya no te queda refresco. Puedes beber del mío si tienes tanta sed- le dijo su amigo Erik en tono divertido, al ver la reacción de Bella. Ella aceptó el vaso de refresco, y lo tomó con premura, ante las carcajadas de Erik

-Gracias. Esa comida tenía mucho picante...-

-¿Sí? Bueno, sabes que esta noche una buena amiga inaugura su galería de arte, y expondrá pinturas, entre las que hay un par que son mías. Me gustaría que fueras conmigo, ¿qué dices?-

-Oh, Erik, te lo agradezco, pero tengo planes-

-Mmm, lástima, ¿con tu amigo Edward? puedes ir con él-

-Sí, puede ser. Se lo comentaré- prometió.

-¿Hay más pendientes, Carmen?- preguntó Edward a su secretaria, mientras observaba la hora

-No, pero me gustaría que revisáramos su agenda. Hay un par de reuniones y viajes que debe confirmar-

-Adelante-

-Primero, los españoles viene a Seattle a cerrar el trato para comenzar con la construcción hotelera en Madrid. Tendrá que viajas allí para la ceremonia de la primera piedra. Viene también Vulturi y su comitiva a esa reunión. Hay un viaje pendiente a Boston por los negocios de la automotriz y a Australia y Canadá por las inmobiliarias. Estas tres últimas deben hacerse dentro del próximo mes-

-Lo más cercano es la visita de los españoles, ¿no?-

-Sí señor, así es-

-Prepare todo, una recepción, confirme a los asistentes, en fin-

-¿Los viajes de los que le hablé...?-

-Cierto... comenzamos por Australia, Canadá y por último Boston. Desde el día diez del próximo mes. No más de cuatro días por lugar, informe que voy puntualmente a ver negocios, no a hacer vida social. En cuanto al viaje a España, lo confirmaré después de la venida de la comitiva-

-Como diga. Haré las reservaciones aéreas-

-¿Algo más?-

-Ehh, si..verá, la hija de Aro Vulturi, Victoria, no deja de llamarlo...-

-Ya sabe lo que debe decirle: que no estoy, que estoy ocupado, que ando de viaje, lo que sea, pero no me la pase-

-¡Es que es tan insistente!-

-Es un martirio, lo sé Carmen. Te recompensaré por cubrirme. Ahora vete a casa, es todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana-

-Gracias señor. Hasta mañana- dijo la amable secretaria de Edward Cullen al salir de la oficina de éste. Ella tenía unos veintitrés años, y era secretaria de la gerencia desde los diecinueve. Era eficaz, prácticamente conocía el movimiento hotelero mejor que nadie, además de los otros negocios de la familia Cullen, como el negocio automotriz y los bienes raíces. Era guapa, y recién casada, y durante el poco tiempo que Edward a conocía, sabía que podía contar con ella como su aliada, sobre todo espantando mujeres: "Señor, la Victoria esa me tiene harta, ha llamado siete veces, ¡siete!... le dije que usted se había ido de viaje a la luna, y dijo que haría que me despidieran por mi atrevimiento" le dijo una vez a Edward, cuando este ya tenía en su cabeza el nombre de una sola mujer, por lo que el resto de las féminas le importaba muy poco.

A las siete en punto, Edward tocó la puerta del departamento de Bella, y ella le abrió prácticamente enseguida

-Hola-

-Hola pequeña, ¿estás lista?-

-Si-

-Vámonos entonces- dijo Edward, tomando de la mano a la chica, y sacándola del departamento.

-¿A dónde me vas a llevar?-

-Mmm... Veamos: iremos al muelle, lo recorreremos y cenaremos ahí. Luego quiero mostrarte un jardín botánico que te encantará-

-Suena genial-

-Bien niñita, ponte el cinturón: Seattle nos espera- dijo Edward, arrancando el auto y corriendo por las carreteras de la ciudad, a toda velocidad.

-Freud decía que hay dos maneras de ser feliz: una es hacerse el idiota, y otra es serlo. Así que de alguna manera, creo que si he sido feliz- contestó Bella a una pregunta que Edward le había hecho sobre si ella se consideraba feliz.

-Ese tal Freud estaba loco-

-¡Claro! Por algo es el fundador de psicoanálisis-

-Andas igual que mi hermana, besándole los pies a ese loco, y recitando sus frases como quien recita el Padre Nuestro-

-¿Tu hermana, la que entrará a estudiar psicología también?-

-Si, ella. Leah-

-Pensé que dijiste que tu hermana se llamaba Alice-

-Verás, tengo dos hermanos de sangre: Emmett el mayor, y Alice la menor. Leah es la hija de Sue, la mujer que prácticamente ayudó a mi madre a criarnos. Ella ha estado desde siempre en casa, fue madre cerca de los cuarenta. Leah nunca fue la hija de la empleada, mucho menos Sue fue nunca una empleada. Ellas son parte de nuestra familia. Tenemos una especie de "aprehensión" tan fuerte sobre Leah, que de manera natural la fuimos considerando nuestra hermana.-

-Que bonita historia esa que me cuentas- dijo ella de forma tierna

-Sí, somos lindos-

-¡Altanero!-

-¿Y qué tal tu almuerzo con tu amigo?- preguntó Edward, como si nada, mientras observaba la panorámica tan romántica que les entregaba la perfecta ubicación del restaurante en la bahía de Seattle

-Oh, Erik es genial. Me la pasé muy bien. Es estudiante de arte, y sus padres también son abogados, como mamá. Me había invitado a la inauguración de una galería de arte, en donde expondría algunas de sus pinturas-

-Oh, si querías ir, sólo me lo hubiese dicho, y habríamos dejado la cita para otro día...-

-¡No!- negó ella, antes que Edward terminara la frase –No... porque eres un tipo ocupado como para andar haciendo citas conmigo una y otra vez, o para perder el tiempo...- dijo ella, a modo de excusa por su apresurada reacción. Edward sonrió.

-Ok... ¿y tienes planes para este fin de semana?-

-Si, iré a Forks a ver a mamá. La extraño. Además, el lunes ya entro a clases, y no me va aquedar tiempo de ir a verla-

-Así es niña, la universidad es dura. Aprovecha y distráete. Bueno, ¿acabaste ya con tu bajativo? El parque nos espera-

-Sí, vámonos ya. Ese licor de menta me tiene algo mareada-

-Muy bien- dijo él, alzando su mano para llamar a la camarera y pedirle la cuenta. Cuando pagó, salió con la chica tomando su cintura. La hizo pasear un momento por el muelle, luego se fueron al coche y emprendieron marcha hacia el jardín botánico.

-¿A cuánto está de aquí?-

-Media hora más o menos. Pero verás que vale la pena-

-¿Te gusta ese lugar?-

-Me trae buenos recuerdos-

Llegaron a un lugar, rodeado de grandes y viejos arboles de varias especies. Además, había alrededor flores de todos los estilos, de todos los colores. En el centro, una pileta mediana, y asientos por todos lados. Era un lugar precioso, y muy romántico

-Es hermoso- dijo la chica, observando el entorno

-Te lo dije. Ven aquí- le dijo, tomando de la mano a la chica. La llevó a sentarse en uno de los banquitos a contemplar el panorama

-¿Cómo es que a un hombre de negocios como tú, le gustan estos lugares?-

-Es porque me sacan de mi ambiente habitual, me hacen respirar aires nuevos, y te dije, este lugar me trae buenos recuerdos-

-¿Viniste... con alguna novia?-

-Jajaja, no pequeña. Mi madre nos traía a jugar aquí todo el tiempo a mí y a mis hermanos cuando éramos pequeños- dijo, observando el lugar, mientras rememoraba en su memoria aquellos días de su infancia junto a la única mujer a la que ha amado en toda su vida.

-¿La extrañas, no?-

-Mucho. No me conformo con su muerte. Ella tendría que estar viva ahora Bella-

-Igual que papá- recordó ella también a su padre. Y ambos se quedaron en silencio, recordando a sus padres a quienes perdieron de forma trágica, sin que la vida les diese oportunidad de prepararse para aquella separación. Él desvió su vista del entorno natural, y se concentró en el rostro melancólico de Bella. Ni siquiera quiso tocarla. Sólo quería contemplar a la chica, tan hermosa, tan delicada. No soportó más, sabía que el contacto con su piel, desataría lo de anoche. Se había aguantado durante toda la cita a tocarla lo justo y necesario. Pero es que no soportaba no tocarla. Así que con sigilo, levantó su mano hasta su cuello, y lo acarició. La chica cerró los ojos en cuanto sintió la mano de Edward sobre ella. Disfrutó su tacto, suave, acariciándole. Se estaba imaginando el sabor de su boca, a caramelo y menta... ¿y por qué demonio se lo estaba imaginando, si podía volver a sentirlo? Pero no quería darle razones para que él pensara mal...¡Isabela, al demonio lo que él piensa! Abrió los ojos, y dirigió su vista hasta la boca de Edward, y una vez más, fue a su asalto, devorando sus labios con premura. Edward se dejaba llevar, y es que se sentía en el mismísimo paraíso. La atrajo hacia él lo que más pudo, y ahí estuvieron besándose, sin hablar, solo se miraban, pero con la mirada se decían mucho más que con palabras. Se necesitaban, el uno al otro, se necesitaban. Ninguno de los dos hablaba concretamente de qué era lo que pasaba entre ellos, sobre qué es lo que eran el uno del otro, lo único que sabían era que eran dos imanes, polos opuestos atrayéndose

OOOoooOOO

-¿Cullen?¿Tierra llamando a Cullen?- decía Sam entrando a la oficina de su colega

-Sam, no te oí-

-No, claro, si no estás en esta galaxia. Pero bueno, amigo mío, te tengo noticias sobre la investigación...-

-¿Investigación?-

-Jacob...-

-Te escucho-

-Jacob Black, veinte años recién cumplidos. Hijo de Billy Black, pequeño empresario del rubro inmobiliario, que hace años hizo un pequeño negocio con tu padre, al venderle unas tierras aledañas a este sitio. El muchacho cursa estudio en la Universidad de Boston, Ciencias Políticas. Se supone que era un tipo brillante, muy buen amigo, muy caballero, pero algo cambió, según lo que dicen en Forks. Moví mis contactos en Boston, y esto no te va a gustar...-

-¿Se trata de Bella?-

-Así es. El tipo no iba a clases, se lo pasaba ebrio, y fue ahí que mi contacto lo encontró, ebrio en un bar de mala muerte. Comenzó a entablar una conversación con él, y lo único que decía, que su obsesión es Isabella Swan, que estaría con ella sea como sea. Y no es todo: pidió la transferencia hasta aquí, Seattle. La universidad lo recibió de brazos abiertos, para ellos es de mucho prestigio recibir a un alumno de esa universidad de Boston, y de esa carrera. Él llega dentro de la próxima semana. Mi contacto no me dijo puntualmente lo que había hablado con él, pero sonaba alguien que estuviese enfermo, de lo único que hablaba era de ella, de una manera bastante lascivia. Por cierto, así que cuida a esa niña si estas cerca de ella-

-Es lo que haré Sam. Que lo vigilen desde que salga de Boston hasta que llegue a Seattle. Págale a alguien para que le siga los pasos, no me importa cuánto cueste, y que evite a como dé lugar que se acerque a Bella-

-Te saldrá muy caro esa vigilancia...-

-¡No me importa! Bella le tiene miedo a ese tipo, no me quiso contar, pero sé que algo le hizo. Así que lo mantendré alejado de ella, tanto como pueda. Si es necesario, me la traeré aquí a la fuerza para mantenerla vigilada...-

-No creo que quiera eso...- acotó Sam, y Edward supo que él tenía razón. Su pequeña fierecilla no se dejaría que nadie la sobreprotegiera.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hola nenas...¿les va gustando la historia? Espero que sí. Disfrutenla, y gracias a todas por sus comentarios! =D**_

* * *

><p>Las clases en la universidad de Seattle ya habían comenzado, hace tres semanas, y Jacob Black llegó a instalarse a los alrededores de la Universidad, sin tener claridad de donde vivía Bella, pues en todo ese tiempo, no le había contestado sus llamadas, ni le habían querido dar su dirección. Lo único que sabía, era sobre sus estudios de psicología, así que debería haber alguien ahí que la ayudara.<p>

-¿Hola?- le dijo él a una chica morena, muy linda que venía saliendo de la facultad

-Hola...- respondió ella muy coquetamente. "Es guapo", pensó la chica

-Sabes que ando en busca de una amiga... Bella Swan, ¿la conoces?-

-Oh, si. Ella es mi compañera. Pero no vino hoy, no teníamos clases juntas. Tampoco sé dónde vive, nos conocemos hace poco-

-Vaya...- "por lo menos la conoce, eso es bueno" pensó Jacob. Enseguida, en su cabeza, comenzó a trazar un plan con aquella chica, que lo ayudaría a acercarse a Bella -Bueno, lástima. Perdona ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

-Leah-

-Hola linda Leah, mi nombre es Jacob Back. Soy nuevo aquí...-

-Oh, puedo ayudarte...- "es lindo, es lindo" -¿estudias psicología también?-

-No, ciencias políticas-

-Te invito a almorzar- dijo la chica, y es que no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad para intentar filtrear con él, e invitarlo a su fiesta de cumpleaños, que era este fin de semana. Jacob supo, por la muy buena recepción de la chica, que no tendría problemas con sus propósitos.

-Si...si, claro- dijo ella, ilusionada, "me enamoré, me enamoré..." se repetía, mientras caminaban rumbo a un restaurante ahí cerca.

OOooOO

Bella y Edward habían quedado de almorzar ese día juntos. Durante la mañana, cada uno estuvo sumido en sus obligaciones, pero cuando llegó la hora, Edward dejó de hacer sus evaluaciones económicas para el próximo semestre, se puso su chaqueta, se despidió de su amable secretaria, avisándole que no sabía a qué hora regresaría, y salió rumbo al departamento de "su Bella".

Allí, ella preparaba lasaña, su plato favorito para recibir a su "ejecutivo con sabor a menta y caramelo". Reía cada vez que pasaba por su mente un nuevo nombre para él. "¿Se los diré alguna vez en voz alta?" y se sonrojaba ante esa posibilidad. Cocinaba, mientras tarareaba "Weird fiches" (N.A: del disco "In Rainbows" de Radiohead. ¡Escúchenlo!), tema que la alucinaba. Estaba de muy buen humor. La carrera era de su agrado, y había conocido muy buenos compañeros, entre los que estaba Leah, la hermana de sentía tranquila, pese a que extrañaba a la loca de su madre, quien extrañamente iba seguido hasta Seattle "por asuntos de trabajo", aunque Edward le había dicho que sabía de algunas citas que su padre y Renée habían tenido.

Cuando tuvo la comida lista, Edward llegó al departamento con una botella de vino para acompañar el almuerzo.

-Hola pequeña- saludó Edward mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica que ya estaba sonrojada. Eso a él le encantaba.

-Hola... pasa-

-¿Radiohead?- preguntó el, al escuchar la música de fondo

-Sí, a veces Pink Floyd, LedZepelling, o música clásica-

-Pensé que oías pop, como las niñitas de tu edad-

-No soy una niñita- dijo ella, algo molesta

-No, no lo eres- "eres una fierecilla" pensó para él, después de la reacción de la muchacha. -¿Y con qué me vas a sorprender?-

-¿Cómo...cómo sorprender?-

-La comida pequeña, la comida-

-Oh, claro... lasaña-

-¡Fabuloso!- dijo él, quitándose la chaqueta y arremangándose la camisa, listo y dispuesto para ayudar en lo que hiciera falta. Cuando ya estuvieron instalados en la mesa, Edward probó del plato

-¡Exquisito! Haces esto muy pero muy bien...- dijo, saboreando la comida. "No sólo eso..." pensó Bella, y enseguida se ruborizó. Edward se percató de su estado, y le preguntó:

-¿Qué?-

-Na nada... Entonces...- "piensa rápido en un buen tema"... –Este fin de semana es el cumpleaños de Leah-

-Sí, Alice está con los preparativos de esa fiesta, en el hotel, ¿vas?-

-No sé, no me gustan...-

-Lo recuerdo, eso me dijiste la primera vez que te vi, ¿Leah te invitó supongo?-

-Sí-

-Te aconsejo que no la dejes plantada en una fiesta, te lo sacará en cara por el resto de la vida...- rió él

-Tú... ¿tú estarás?-

-Solo un rato, aunque si estás tú ahí, quizás me quede toda la fiesta- dijo, mirándola de forma persuasiva y usando un tono muy coqueto. Ella se lo quedó mirando, y estuvo a punto de salar sobre su boca tan provocativa. Así que retiró su vista del rostro de Edward, pensando en cualquier otra cosa que la distrajera.

-Bella, quería hacerte una pregunta, y quisiera que fueses sincera conmigo- le había dado vueltas al asunto de Jacob durante todo este tiempo. Bella se había olvidado del tema, pero Edward quería saber qué sucedía con ese chico. Estaba tras sus pasos, pero no estaba seguro a qué atenerse, aunque lo que Sam le había dicho hace algún tiempo de que ese Jacob "estaba obsesionado con Bella" y que "hablaba de forma lascivia de ella" lo dejó preocupado. Así que después de mucho pensarlo, decidió preguntárselo directamente

-Tú dirás-

-¿Qué sucedió con Jacob Black?-

-¿Qué? ¿Por..por qué preguntas eso?- enseguida ella se puso nerviosa, el sólo hecho de recordar el "incidente" la ponía mal, incluso con ganas de llorar

-Porque no ha dejado de dar vueltas en mi cabeza, además, mírate como reaccionas...-

-¡Nada! Nada de tu incumbencia...-

-Bella, si me llamaste esa noche con tanta angustia, fue por algo, dímelo por favor pequeña, confía en mí. Eran amigos, ¿no? tú misma me lo contaste...-

-¿A qué viene la preocupación ahora? Él está lejos...- refutó ella. Edward le quiso decir que no estaba tan lejos como ella pensaba...

-Bella, por favor...- le dijo él en tono persuasivo, y es que quería saber a qué atenerse cuando ese tipo pisara la ciudad, que por lo que le informaron, debía ya de haber llegado.

-él... estaba extraño... él no era así... las cosas tomaron un rumbo extraño, en su comportamiento... nos conocemos desde niños, es mi mejor amigo... era mi mejor amigo, pero algo pasó. Él quería que yo fuese su novia o algo así, alguna vez pensé que podía intentarlo con él, pues el sentimiento que me une a él era muy fuerte, eso antes de...- y guardó silencio, porque sus sentimientos hacia Jacob cambiaron cuando lo conoció a él, a Edward

-¿De qué Bella?-

-No sé... pero nada era igual, además, yovendría Seattle y él se iría a Boston. Tomaríamos caminos diferentes...-

-Que te hizo, Bella-

-Él trató...-

-¿Trató de qué Bella?- preguntó Edward, aunque tuvo la sensación de que ya lo sabía, pues la ira comenzó a burbujear en su interior. Esperaba estar equivocado...

-Intentó forzarme... para que...-

-¿Te forzó a tener relaciones sexuales con él?¿Es eso Bella?- estalló Edward, poniéndose de pié. Claro, no se había equivocado en sus suposiciones. Se paseó intranquilo, y maquinando algo para hacer pagar a ese maldito. Estaba furioso

-Sí...no... lo detuve...-

-¿Lo denunciaste a la policía?-

-Oh, no, no... él no volvió a acercarse, además se fue a Boston...-

-¿Y si vuelve Bella?...¡Maldito sea!- dijo, golpeando la base de una mesa.

-¿Por qué te pones así?- dijo ella, con la voz temblorosa y sintiendo que las lágrimas en sus ojos estaba a punto de caer. No le gustaba recordar eso, le costó mucho sobreponerse, además, no entendía la reacción de Edward

-¡¿Por qué? ¡Ese tipo intentó abusar de ti, y tú no hiciste nada!- la increpó, y se sintió peor cuando recordó que alguna vez llevar a la cama a Bella era lo único que él quería, como una cuestión de capricho con ella. Pero ahora era todo diferente. Él la quería proteger, no le haría daño, ella lo había hecho cambiar... él la quería. Cuando se dio cuenta, Bella ya estaba llorando, un poco confundida de cómo y por qué las cosas habían tomado ese vuelco. Edward rápidamente fue hasta ella, y la hizo sentarse sobre sus piernas, para poder acunarla sobre su regazo:

-Bella, júrame algo: cualquier cosa, por pequeña que sea, cualquier problema, o si ese tipo llega a aparecer, no me lo escondas. Júramelo- dijo, acariciando su rostro. Ella asintió sin apartarse del pecho de Edward. Él levantó su rostro y la besó con tanta ternura como pudo.

OOOooOOO

-¿Edward?- preguntó Sam después de golpear la puerta y abrirla, pese a que Carmen le advirtió quien estaba dentro de la oficina, no era Edward Cullen, sino el mismísimo demonio

-¡¿Qué?- gritó Edward "el demonio" desde su escritorio.

-Creo que vengo después, no quiero darte más...-

-¡Habla de una vez Sam! ¿Se trata de negocios?-

-Eh, este... no, así que mejor regreso luego...- dijo comenzando a salir, pero la voz del "demonio Cullen" lo detuvo

-Regresa y di lo que tengas que decir, ¿de qué se trata?-

-Oye, en serio, más tarde hablamos...-

-¡Ahora!-

-Se trata de Jacob Black, ya está aquí, y ya rondó la universidad, específicamente la facultad de psicología... y pasó algo que no esperábamos...- soltó rápidamente, antes de arrepentirse

-¿Qué?¿Se encontró con Bella?¿Le hizo algo?- dijo él exaltado

-No, ni se han visto, pero se vio con otra persona...-

-Quien...-

-Leah. Habló con ella y se fueron a comer...-

-¿Qué?¿Con Leah?¿por qué?- refutó furioso, golpeando con violencia contra el escritorio

-Pues eso te toca averiguarlo a ti...-

-Por supuesto que lo voy a averiguar, no voy a dejar que se acerque a mi hermana tampoco-

-¿Puedo preguntarte qué sucedió? Es que Satanás es una ovejita al lado tuyo...-

-Ese tipo intentó abusar de Bella, ¿te parece poco?-

-Pero no le hizo nada...-

-¡Y aunque sólo lo hubiese pensado! Tú y yo sabemos a qué regreso ese imbécil, no dejaré que se le acerque... menos a mi hermana. Él es un maldito enfermo-

-Ok, entiendo, pero relájate. Sería bueno que te fueras y te relajaras, podrías llamar a una de tus antiguas amiguitas...-

-Mira Sam, agradezco tu preocupación por mí, pero no quiero ninguna mujer...-

-¿Ninguna?-

-Ok, gracias por la información. Y sí, me voy a ir. Alice ya alistó mi apartamento y quiero comenzar a residir ahí. Mantenme al tanto de cualquier cosa, yquedas a cargo de la oficina, ya sabes-

-Como siempre jefe- respondió, mientras Edward se calzaba su abrigo y salía del hotel, rumbo a su nuevo departamento, el que ahora sería su hogar.

OOOoooOOO

-¡Mamá!- gritó Bella de alegría, al ver a su madre parada en el umbral de su puerta, con una sonrisa gigante. Se le echó a los brazos y se estrecharon con mucha fuerza. Bella había tenido que dejar pendiente su viaje a Forks, pues la universidad le absorbía mucho tiempo. Pero lo que ella no sabía, era que su madre venía a Seattle entre otras cosas para hablar con ella de un tema importante. Además, era sábado y sería la primera gran fiesta de Bella en el cumpleaños de Leah, con quien ya comenzaba a cultivar una buena amistad, y la que la "amenazó" con venir por ella y llevársela a la rastra si no iba. Así que decidió no hacerse la difícil, además, Edward estaría allí. Eso para ella era suficiente.

-¡Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías!-

-Pues porque no hubiese sido sorpresa. Dime cómo ha ido todo, ¿tienes muchas amigos ya?¿hay algún chico por ahí?- quiso saber su madre muy entusiasmada, mientras se acomodaba con Bella en el sillón. Bella le contó a grandes rasgos como iba todo, y obvió la parte de los "chicos", diciendo que no tenía tiempo, pero en verdad ella "no tenía tiempo para otro que no fuera Edward", así era. Pero no lo reconocería en voz alta, no todavía. Hablaron mucho sobre la vida de Bella en Seattle, y Renée la puso al día sobre chismes varios del pueblo. Hubo uno que a Bella la dejó helada:

-¡¿Qué Jane está embarazada? Pero...-

-Sí lo sé, lo peor es que dice que se irá a la tumba con el secreto de quien es el padre de la criatura que espera. Su madre está preocupada, pues está algo deprimida...-

-Ya lo creo. La llamaré, no quiero que piense que me he olvidado de ella...-

-Imagínate, tuvo que postergar su entrada a la universidad por todo esto...-

-Me imagino-

-Cariño, hija, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte-

-Soy toda oídos-

-Verás- dijo Renée, reacomodándose en el sofá. Estaba inquieta, y Bella se percató del estado de su madre –Mira... no sé cómo comenzar...-

-Mamá, puedes decirme lo que sea, como siempre lo hemos hecho-

-Conocí a alguien... especial-

-¿Especial?...Mamá, di de una vez lo que tengas que decir-

-Conocí a un hombre con quien quiero comenzar una relación seria...-

-Quieres comenzar o ya comenzaste...-

-Bella, no quiero que pienses que estoy pasando a llevar la memoria de Charly, porque no es así. Además, tu sabes cuál era nuestra relación, era de amistad, hace años que no había nada entre nosotros, aun así nos respetábamos y nos queríamos mucho...-

-Eso lo sé mamá. Pero para mí no deja de ser... extraño. De cualquier forma, yo te apoyaré, no lo dudes. Y dime una cosa, ¿lo quieres?-

-Es especial para mí. Esto nos sorprendió a los dos. Ambos nos sentíamos solos...-

-Ok, lo quieres, me queda claro. ¿Lo conozco?-

-Creo que sí-

-¿Quién es, eh?-

-Ejem... es Carlisle Cullen, ¿lo recuerdas?-dijo Renée con algo de nerviosismo. Bella abrió sus ojos como dos grandes platos ante la sorpresiva confesión de su madre.

-¡¿Queeee? ¡¿Estás de broma? ¡¿Una novia?- dijo Alice en un chillido una octava más arriba de su tono de voz.

-Alice, cual es el problema- la espetó Carlisle

-No es que haya problema papá, no seas tonto. Es que jamás lo esperé de ti...-

-Oye, déjanos reaccionar, nos lanzaste la noticia como un balde de agua fría- comentó Emmett, quien no salía de su asombro

-Se supone que me apoyarían- dijo Carlisle algo preocupado

-Y no hemos dicho lo contrario, es que fue sorpresivo...- respondió Emmett a su padre

-Me gustaría que la conocieran-

-Apostaría que yo ya la conozco, ¿no?- intervino Edward, quien había escuchado silenciosamente la declaración de su padre, con respecto a "estos nuevos sentimientos que están llenando mi vida, como si me llenara de aires nuevos..." como había dicho el patriarca. Edward se lo veía venir. Y pese a que en un principio le pareció incorrecto ver el coqueteo de su padre hacia Renée, ahora le parecía de lo más normal. Ambos tenían derecho a rehacer su vida.

-Dinos papá, como se llama-

-Renée, su nombre es Renée, es abogada, vive en Forks, la conocí en este hotel hace unos meses, y es muy guapa-

-Lo es- acotó Edward

-¿Y cuándo la conoceremos?- preguntó Alice ansiosa, mientras daba saltitos de emoción

-Mañana domingo los espero a los tres aquí para un almuerzo. Ella vendrá con su hija, asique tendrán oportunidad de conocerla...-

-¿Tiene una hija?-

-Si, Bella. Ella es encantadora... ¿no Edward?- dijo esto último, lanzando una mirada picaresca a su hijo. Él se puso algo nervioso, y es que no sabía que su padre "sospechaba algo" así que actuó con tanta naturalidad como pudo

-Lo es papá-

-¡Oh, que emoción, que emoción, que emoción! Estos ansiosa papá, ya quiero conocerla- dijo Alice, abrazando a su padre. Carlisle se quedó tranquilo al ver la buena reacción de sus hijos, y es que no esperaba menos de ellos. Era cierto, Esme había sido el gran amor de su vida, y su muerte había calado muy hondo en su corazón, pero él sentía que su difunta esposa lo apoyaba con esta nueva relación.

La fiesta de cumpleaños de Leah, comenzaba a tomar forma. Ya desde las nueve de la noche, los invitados comenzaban a llegar. Emmett y Edward estaba parados en una especie de balcón dentro del salón, que permitía tener una mirada panorámica del lugar, observando, como dos guardianes que vigilaban los pasos de cualquier "buitre" que tratara de acercarse de manera "poco sensata" a Leah. Pero Edward en verdad estaba preocupado por un solo personaje que podía aparecer ese día en la fiesta: Jacob Black. Y lo peor, es que Bella también estaría ahí. Pero él estaría pendiente, no dejaría que se acercara a Bella, por ningún motivo.

-No pensé que Leah tuviera tantos amigos- comentó Emmett sin quitar la vista del entorno festivo

-Ni yo... no debemos descuidarnos...- dijo él, amenazante. Paseó su vista por el lugar por enésima vez, y en la entrada, entre un grupo de chicos, se topó con "su Bella". Se veía hermosa, su traje era de un color calipso, con tirantes, que llegaba hasta su rodilla. Edward mucho de moda no sabía, pero ella se veía hermosa. Además, su cabello iba más ondulado que de costumbre. Era la más linda del lugar. Sonrió al verla tan distendida, riéndose con un grupo de chicos, mujeres y hombres, los que supuso sus compañeros. Tuvo deseos de ir hasta donde ella y llevársela a algún lugar donde pudieran estar solos los dos.

-¡Por fin! He ahí la cumpleañera- comentó Emmett sacando a Edward de su conexión visual con la chica. Y es que Leah se había hecho esperar, todo por consejo de Alice, quien insistió en que hiciera una entrada "de princesa". Entró al salón, en medio de los aplausos de sus amigos, mientras que cantaban el "feliz cumpleaños". Se acercaban a abrazarla, y a entregarle presentes. Alice y Sue observaban de cerca y ayudaban a los encargados de servir a coordinar el trabajo. Leah cada vez que podía, presentaba a su madre con sus amigos, sintiéndose muy orgullosa de Sue. Y es que era imposible que no lo estuviera. Para ella, y para toda la familia Cullen, Sue Clearwater era un ejemplo a seguir, de tenacidad, esfuerzo y dedicación. Era una gran mujer.

A Edward le agradó ver que su hermana Leah y Bella se abrazaron como grandes amigas, hablando y divirtiéndose por largo rato.

Bailes, brindis, comida, fotografías... en fin, todo lo típico de una fiesta de cumpleaños. Todo el mundo se divertía. Mientras que los dos guardias, Edward y Emmett, no se habían movido de su lugar, pese a las dos horas que ya habían pasado. El ambiente estaba distendido, alegre, hasta que Edward se percató de la presencia del hombre que él hubiese deseado que no llegara. Como lo intuyó, Jacob Black hacía su aparición en la fiesta. Enseguida, vio cómo su hermana corría hasta su encuentro. Instintivamente, Edward buscó a Bella entre la gente, pero no la vio.

-Voy a bajar- avisó Edward a su hermano, y salió raudo, antes que Emmett le preguntara cualquier cosa.

Bella la estaba pasando muy bien, pese a su aversión por las fiestas. Lo único que la tenía decepcionada, era que no había visto a Edward. De vez en cuando, paseaba su vista por el lugar, con la esperanza de poder encontrárselo, pero nada.

-¡Bella!- sintió a Leah detrás de ella que la llamaba. Enseguida se giró, y al ver a Leah con su acompañante, todo ahí se paralizó. El temor la paralizó. No sabía cómo ese chico que había sido su amigo por tantos años, ahora le causaba semejante sensación de miedo e incomodidad. Y lo peor, es no saber qué demonios estaba haciendo Jacob allí. ¿Casualidad?, no. ella sabía que ese encuentro, no era casualidad –Bella, mira quien está aquí, ¿lo recuerdas?-

-Jacob- dijo ella con un hilo de voz. Jacob se iba a acercar a ella, y enseguida ella dio un paso atrás, en señal de rechazo

-Bella, te he estado buscando...-

-Si Bella. Jake me contó que eran amigos. Lo invité a la fiesta para darte una sorpresa...- le contó Leah. Pero Bella no salía de su asombro, no respondió a lo que ella le estaba diciendo.

-Bella... yo necesito...-

-Iré por algo de refresco- dijo Bella intempestivamente, saliendo de allí, ante la extrañeza de Leah y la frustración de Jacob.

-¡Oh, por Dios, qué hace aquí, qué hace aquí...!- se repetía Bella, mientras iba de camino a algún lugar que la apartara de la multitud. El solo recordar lo que había sucedido con Jacob, la perturbaba. Salió al jardín, donde no había tanta gente, y decidió quedarse ahí, hasta que se pudiera escapar de esa fiesta. Escapar de la presencia de Jacob. Pero no pudo escabullirse por mucho. Pasados unos minutos, sintió la fuerza de una mano que la jalaba por el brazo con algo de violencia. Jacob la había encontrado

-Vine hasta aquí por ti, y no me iré de aquí sin ti, Bella. Estamos destinados a estar juntos, mi amor...- decía él, paseando su tono de voz entre la amenaza, la ira y la ternura.

-Estás perdiendo tu tiempo... déjame en paz-

-¡No! Qué, acaso hay alguien más...- la increpó casi al filo de la violencia

-Yo...- comenzó a decir Bella llena de temor, pero la presencia y la voz del hombre que ella había buscado durante toda la noche, trajo a ella seguridad.

-Te he estado buscando mi amor- dijo Edward, conteniendo su ira para no echarse encima de ese mal nacido. Tomó a Bella de la cintura, y besó los labios de la chica, ante el asombro de Bella y la estupefacta y furibunda mirada de Jacob -¿Sucede algo?-

-Me quiero ir- dijo Bella, mirando a Edward a los ojos. Estaba algo sorprendida por el comportamiento de Edward, pero no le importó.

-Como quieras. Vámonos entonces- le dijo, tomando su mano- Con tu permiso- le dijo ahora a Jacob de forma displicente, para luego retirarse del lugar, antes que él siquiera pudiese chistar.

-¿Él es Jacob, no?- le preguntó Edward a Bella, una vez dentro del auto.

-Si...- respondió la chica, algo nerviosa –Yo no sé qué hace aquí... yo...-

-No dejaré que se te acerque- aseguró Edward

-¿Cómo...cómo supiste...?-

-No preguntes Bella, por favor-

-Pero...-

-Luego. Dime, ¿quieres irte a casa?-

-No sé... se supone que estaría prácticamente toda la noche en la fiesta. Si llego temprano, y así de nerviosa, mamá se preocupará...-

-Bien. Vamos a mi apartamento- concluyó, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia el edificio de lujo donde Alice había encontrado un lugar para él.


	14. Chapter 14

Cuando Bella entró al apartamento de Edward, se quedó maravillada. El lugar era amplio y lujoso, pero no caía en los excesos. Era más bien un ambiente minimalista, de tonos blanco y negro. Una de las murallas era completamente un ventanal desde donde se veía el esplendor de todo Seattle. Cuadros montados sobre las paredes, de seguro eran de algún pintor famoso, originales. Aunque al que a ella llamó su atención, era uno en colores sepia que sobresalía en tamaño en comparación a los demás lienzos. Una hermosa mujer de mirada tierna y cabellera oscura estaba estampada sobre ese lienzo. Ella no podía dejar de mirarla

-Es mi madre- intervino Edward, cuando se percató que Bella no apartaba su mirada del retrato de su madre

-Es hermosa-

-Lo era- comentó Edward mirando con añoranza el retrato de su madre. Bella se percató del estado de Edward, así que prefirió hablar de cualquier cosa

-Tu apartamento es muy elegante, está muy bien decorado- dijo, mientras seguía dando vueltas por el lugar, maravillada.

-Mi hermana Alice se encargó de eso. Ella conoce mis gustos, supo que así me gustaría-

-Buen gusto-

-Sí, lo tengo. ¿Quieres tomar algo?-

-No, gracias. Edward, ¿me vas a explicar cómo es que supiste que él era Jacob?-

-Suposición...- mintió Edward. Y es que cómo le iba a decir a Bella que había estado investigando a ese tipo –Que te encontrara con él en ese lugar fue fortuito- y eso sí era cierto –Fue sólo cosa de ver tu cara de espasmo cuando estabas frente a él. Intuí que debía ir por ti. Es todo-

-Fuiste mi salvador. Gracias- dijo ella tiernamente

-Voy a estar para eso, ni lo dudes- esa fue una promesa que comprometía a Edward estar como vigía en la vida de Bella, tanto como ella quisiera. La tomó de la mano, y la invitó a seguir el recorrido –el segundo piso es interesante. Hay dos cuartos, uno es el mío, otro de invitados, y hay uno en donde están mis libros y mi música- le contó Edward mientras subía las escaleras, sin soltar la mano de la chica

-¿Haremos sesión musical?-

-Sí, es un buen método de relajación. Además, tenemos un par de cosas de qué hablar...-

-¿Cosas?- preguntó Bella, intentando descifrar cuales eran esas "cosas"..."Oh por Dios, quizás quiera hablar de nosotros..."

-Supongo que Renée habló hoy contigo, como mi padre habló esta mañana con nosotros, ¿no?- le dijo, mientras entraban a un cuarto, repleto de estantes, llenos de discos y libros. Un equipo de música sofisticado que entregaba el sonido en alta definición, la luz artificial tenue perfecta y la luz de la noche que entraba por el gran ventanal. Un sillón negro, un par de guitarras tiradas por ahí, en fin... Bella estaba sorprendida

-Este lugar es magnífico...- dijo, embobada.

-Es mi lugar favorito-

-Pensé que tu lugar favorito era donde había gráficos, estadísticas, y esas cosas...-

-No niña, no todo es trabajo... Aquí es donde me relajo-

-Sorprendente...- dijo ella, mientras paseaba su vista por la enorme cantidad de discos, de todos los estilos, de todas las nacionalidades, para todos los gustos

-Entonces, ¿hablaste con Renée?-

-Oh... sí. Me sorprendió su declaración-

-¿Te molesta?¿te molesta que tenga una relación con mi padre?-

-No, no... es que es sólo sorpresivo para mí. Ella y papá llevaban una relación más de amistad y respeto que de pareja o matrimonio. Si nunca se divorciaron fue por mí. Jamás los vi pelear, pese a que sabía que no se amaban como matrimonio, pero se quería mucho y se respetaban. Ninguno de los dos tuvo otra relación, por respeto al otro, más que por aparentar un matrimonio...-

-¿Nunca?¿Nunca otra relación?-

-Bueno... quizás hubo alguien... pero no lo sé. Así que no me molesta que mamá haya encontrado a alguien, y por lo que hablé ayer con ella, más que darme una descripción de un ser mortal o normal, me dio la descripción de un príncipe o un ángel cuando me habló de tu papá...- dijo ella divertida

-Sí, bueno. Todos los hombres de mi familia somos así: príncipes, ángeles, caballeros andantes...- le dijo Edward, divertido, haciendo alusión a las características que poseían los hombre de la familia Cullen

-Siempre hay excepciones...- contradijo ella, mirándolo burlonamente -¿A ti te molesta?¿te molesta que mi madre...?

-No, para nada. Vi sufrir a mi padre como un loco con la muerte de mamá. Desde entonces, se transformó en un ser sombrío, dedicado a los negocios. Ahora, anda como adolecente enamorado. Además, tu madre es hermosa-

-Ya sabes, todas las mujeres de la familia somos así...- dijo ella coquetamente. "¿Le estoy coqueteando?" pensó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Enseguida se puso roja como un tomate, y apartó la vista de Edward, y sacó un disco cualquier del gran estante, y lo puso

-No me cabe duda de aquello. Es solo cuestión de verte a ti...-

-¿Te habló de un almuerzo mañana?- dijo ella, interrumpiendo las halagadoras palabras de él. Edward rió ante la reacción de la chica

-Sí, Alice se encarga de eso. Es experta, además, está loca por conocerte. Y por si quieres saber, mis hermanos están tan contentos como yo de que papá tenga una relación con tu madre-

-Eso es bueno- dijo ella, contemplando ahora la noche de Seattle, mientras los acordes del disco de MassiveAttack, Mazanine, comenzaban a sonar. No sabía si había hecho una buena elección, pues la música era más bien sugestiva. "Es sólo música Bella" se reprochaba intentando hacer retornar la calma.

-¿Bella?- le habló él, enseguida ella se giró, y vio al hombre con labios sabor menta-chocolate, sentado en el gran sillón, mientras la tenue luz hacia que se viera misterioso y sensual- Te ves hermosa- dijo con voz ronca

-Gra gracias...- respondió, tartamudeando, mientras el rojo característico de sus mejillas, hacia su aparición. Sintió que Edward se levantó del sillón de forma avasalladora, y es que la música estaba comenzando a hacer efecto. Se acercó hasta ella y sin más, la rodeó por la cintura y la besó con tal necesidad, aprensivo, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Bella enseguida se vio perdida en el beso de aquel hombre, haciendo que se olvidara de lo que había pasado en la fiesta, de por qué estaba allí, de donde estaba, incluso de cuál era su nombre. Él había soportado todo este tiempo, había mantenido a raya su deseo por esa chica, pero el control se estaba desvaneciendo, mientras los sonidos electrónicos de la música, se hacían más potente e incitantes.

Bella sentía que el calor de su cuerpo, comenzaba a intensificarse, mientras sentía que la boca de Edward se imponía sobre la de ella, besándola de forma apasionada, como no lo había hecho hasta ahora. Ella acariciaba la cabellera cobriza de Edward de manera desesperante, y se dejaba ir entre sus manos acariciándola y sus besos.

-Edward... yo no...-

-Ya no soporto más pequeña...- dijo él con dificultad, para volver a envestir la boca de Isabella. Ella intentó apartarse, como puso, unos milímetros. Tenía que hablar.

-Edward... yo nunca...- tenía que decirle que ella nunca había estado con ningún hombre, que ella no sabía comportarse en la cama, que ella solo había visto por películas algunas escenas sexuales, y que las veces que se había excitado, era sólo cuando en noches de intranquilidad, se había atrevido a hurgar con sus manos en su propio cuerpo. En cambio él...

-Shhh... Bella, mi pequeña... –dijo él, aún muy cerca de Bella, acariciándola en las mejillas, y mirándola con intensidad. Él sabía lo que ella quería decirle. Él había supuesto desde el primer momento en que la vio, que ella era virgen. A Edward Cullen nunca le habían llamado la atención las chicas vírgenes, es más, trataba de alejarse de ellas, pues él sabía que sería muy poco lo que podría disfrutar de una relación sexual con una principiante. Pero ahora era distinto. Todo era diferente. Él quería ser el primero y único en la vida de esa chica. No quería a nadie más cerca.

-Bella, aquí no pasará nada que tú no quieras...-

-Yo si quiero- lanzó ella, para luego darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Cada vez que Edward estaba cerca suyo, el calor de su cuerpo comenzaba a elevarse de forma tal, que ella sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría. Tal y como se sentía ahora, en un punto de ebullición más allá de lo que ella se haya podido imaginar.

-No te haré daño- le dijo, rozando sus labios dulcemente –Bella, te juro que será sublime- susurró Edward, haciendo estremecer a Bella

-Hazme el amor Edward- le pidió ella, con tanta seguridad, que enseguida, Edward la tomó en sus brazos, y la sacó del cuarto, para llevarla a su dormitorio.

La dejó caer con suavidad a la cama, para luego él posarse sobre ella, para continuar con la danza sensual de las lenguas que se había comenzado hace algún rato. Bella llevó sus manos hasta la camisa de Edward, y temblando, comenzó a desabotonarla, mientras con sus manos recorría el varonil pecho de quien sería "su hombre". Edward dejó correr su boca hasta el cuello aromático de Bella, y sus manos se colaron por debajo de su liviano y hermoso vestido, acariciando sus muslos, para luego colarse por bajo sus braguitas y acariciar su feminidad humedad. Por él, y para él

-¡Oh, por Dios!- Bella se removía bajo el cuerpo de Edward absolutamente excitada, mientras él seguía hurgando y jugueteando con el botón de Bella –Edward...tus labios...- dijo ella, reclamando el sabor caramelo que ella amaba. Edward entendió perfectamente, y llevó sus labios sobre los de ella para conjugarse en un beso profundo, lleno de pasión, anhelo, deseo y amor. Sí, amor.

-Por todos los cielos, pequeña. Te deseo tanto...- Edward llevó sus manos hasta la cremallera del vestido. Lo bajó con delicadeza y acarició la espalda desnuda y suave de Bella

-Quítalo Edward, me quema la ropa, quítalo, quiero sentir tu piel- y a la velocidad de la luz, Edward levantó desde el borde el hermoso vestido de Bella, y lo sacó, pudiendo contemplar en toda su majestuosidad la casi desnuda piel de su pequeña Bella. Sólo unas pequeñas braguitas de encaje quedaban sobre su cuerpo, las que no durarían mucho, pensó él. Enseguida sintió esa misma sensación de quemazón sobre su piel, y se desnudó a toda velocidad ante los ojos de ella, sin aparatar su vista de ella. Ella estaba completamente excitada al ver el cuerpo desnudo y majestuoso de Edward. "Por Dios, si es tan hermoso...". Se deshizo de las bragas de la chica, y llevó su boca hasta su centro, dejando que su lengua succionara la humedad que emanaba de ella, ante la evidente sorpresa de Bella.

-¿Edward?... ¿qué...? ¡Oh Dios!- gritó ella excitada por los juegos de Edward en su vagina. Él sentía los quejidos placenteros de la chica, y pensaba "Oh pequeña, esto no es nada..." ella se movía inquieta sobre la cama, mientras él seguía degustando de la miel que brotaba de Bella, totalmente extasiado, mientras Bella iba de camino al paneta del placer, sin boleto de regreso. Se aferraba con fuerza a los cobertores, mientras Edward seguía Jugueteando

-¿Edward?...aquí... ven...- extrañaba el cuerpo de él sobre ella. Enseguida, lentamente, mientras iba dejando un camino de besos sobre la desnuda piel de Bella, llegó hasta ella, y la vio totalmente dispuesta para él

-Eres hermosa, y toda para mí...-

-Sí, si... Edward...-

-Lo haremos lento pequeña, no te haré daño-

-No tengo miedo-

-No lo tienes que tener, yo estoy contigo...-

-Tú estás conmigo...- dijo ella, cerrando sus ojos, mientras la erección de Edward penetraba con lentitud el centro de Bella, con movimientos suaves, mientras ella sentía que iba perdiendo la cordura.

-Mía Bella, eres mía- susurraba Edward, mientras la penetración iba siendo más profunda, haciendo que ella pasara del estado de excitación, al dolor, al placer, de vuelta al dolor, el placer, y por fin la más profunda y avasalladora de las excitaciones que ella jamás pensó sentir, mientras sus lágrimas aparecían en los ojos de Bella. Sentía en su cuerpo una quemazón irresistible, haciéndola gritar, mientras se aferraba del cabello de Edward, quien estaba sumido en el placer de oír los gemidos de esa chica por primera vez. De un momento a otro, todo estalló. En millones de partículas, dentro y fuera de sus cuerpos. Sus respiraciones jadeantes, la premura por sus besos, y las suplicas de "más, por favor, más..." por parte de Bella.

Bella se recostó sobre el pecho agitado de Edward, mientras ambos se dejaban caer sobre la nube de placer posterior al acto del amor. Cuando sus respiraciones se tornaron algo más normales, hablaron:

-¿Te hice daño?- preguntó Edward mientras besaba la cabellera de su chica

-Nop. Y tenías razón-

-Sobre qué...-

-Fue sublime... por lo menos para mí...-

-Para ambos pequeña-

-¿De verdad? Yo no sé nada sobre...-

-Nada es artificial en tus reacciones, solo intensidad, sorpresa, delicia... como nadie. Maravillosa, casi me haces perder la razón. No eres como nadie que yo conozca, nadie...-

-Ya lo creo... de seguro las otras mujeres...-

-Shhh, shhh, no Bella. No hay espacio aquí ni para otras mujeres, ni mucho menos para otros hombres. Tú y yo, nadie más-

-¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante? Digo, entre tú y yo...- por fin se había atrevido a hacer esa pregunta. Por fin había logrado sacar fuera esos cuestionamientos que la atormentaban por la noche, confundiendo sus ideas, sus sentimientos, sin saber con claridad que había entre ellos. ¿Amigos, amigos especiales, amantes, "la amante de paso"? el último pensamiento la entristeció.

-No hay nada. En este momento entre tú y yo no hay nada, ¿sabes por qué?- le dijo, alzando sus rostro para verle a los ojos –Porque somos uno, ahora no hay dos. Uno, dos partes de un todo. No habrá nadie más, nunca más, fuera de tú y yo. Eres mía Isabella Swan. Mía- concluyó él, con un beso cálido y luego apremiante, que dio paso a que una vez más cayeran en un estado de placer, que los llevó a hacer el amor una y otra vez, hasta que la luz de la madrugada apareció por el gran ventanal del dormitorio de Edward Cullen.

Bella llegó a su departamento cerca de los ocho de la mañana, después de los intentos infructuosos de Edward para que se quedaran allí, encerrados en el cuarto. Bella tuvo que mantenerse en "pie de guerra" para no dar su brazo a torcer. Así que a él no le quedó otro que levantarse, vestirse y traer a su chica hasta su apartamento, ya que ella estaba decidida a venirse caminando si él seguía negándose a salir de allí, pues la distancia entre ambos edificios no era mucha. Además, ese día sería el almuerzo en donde conocería a la familia de Edward de forma oficial, y en donde presentarían a su madre como la pareja del empresario hotelero, Carlisle Cullen. ¡Qué locura!

-Al parecer, la fiesta estuvo muy buena...- sorprendió Renée a su hija que venía llegando con los pies descalzos, zapatos en mano, despeinada y trasnochada.

-Oh, mamá...si, buena, muy buena...- intentó decir Bella guardando la calma, y es que el solo hecho de recordar su noche, el cuerpo reaccionaba con descargas eléctricas que detonaban, haciéndola temblar

-Y supongo que no has dormido-

-Supones bien-

-Pues vete a dormir, ya luego me hablaras de los detalles de las fiestas. A medio día te despertaré, pues debemos estar en el hotel a las una, ¿si?- decía Renée, un tanto nerviosa, pese a que había hablado con Carlisle y le había contado que sus hijos habían reaccionado de muy buena manera, y que estaban ansiosos de conocerle.

Tal y como se lo pidió Renée, Bella no hizo más que poner la cabeza sobre la almohada, para caer en un profundo y reparador sueño, con la sensación de los labios y las manos de Edward en todos cuerpo. "Céntrate Bella, es hora de dormir".

A las doce, Renée la despertó con un beso en la mejilla. Bella sin demora se fue hasta la ducha, necesitaba algo que la relajara, y es que se sentía algo adolorida, como si hubiese pasado horas en el gimnasio. Salió de la ducha, en dirección al espejo, y se quedó contemplando ahí por mucho rato. "¿Qué ve en mi? Nos soy ni la cuarta parte de lo hermosa que es esa tal Victoria, soy una niñita de pueblo que recién ahora está conociendo la ciudad, frente a la mujer colorina que debe ser de mundo..." Suspiró con algo de melancolía, sin saber por qué. Se puso su ropa interior, se secó el pelo, y luego su madre la ayudó a cepillárselo

-Te ves diferente- le comentó Renée, que observaba a su hija por el reflejo del espejo

-¿Dife..diferente?¿Cómo diferente?-

-No sé... como que no eres más mi niñita. Te veo como toda una mujer, no sé. Tus ojos te delatan, eso lo sabes-

-Lo sé, o sé más bien que tú sabes leerlos-

-¿Estás enamorada verdad?-

-No... no sé mamá... Pero ni te preocupes, que yo vine aquí a estudiar-

-Sé que no descuidarás tus estudios, pero tampoco quiero que descuides tu vida, mi pequeña mujercita. ¿Cuándo sea el momento, me contarás de quien se trata, si?-

-Cuando sea el momento mamá- dijo ella, con la imagen de Edward Cullen en su cabeza.

Veinte para las dos de la tarde de ese día domingo, Isabella y Renée llegaban al hotel, en donde recibieron un cálido recibimiento por parte de Carlisle

-Bella, futura psicóloga, ¿cómo estás?-

-Bien Carlisle, muy animada-

-Eso es perfecto. Anden, vámonos, mis hijos quieren conocerlas- dijo, llevándonos hacia un quincho (N.A: El quincho es un espacio para comer al aire libre), en donde los esperaban.

-Renée- dijo Carlisle, tomándola por la cintura –Ella es Alice, mi hija menor, el grandote es Emmett, y Edward a quien ya conoces-

-¡Renée, que gusto de conocerte! Estábamos tan ansioso- dijo Alice, abalanzándose sobre la madre de Bella

-Oh, Alice, también tenía muchas ganas de conocerlos-

-Renée, ella es siempre así, un demonio de Tasmania, espero no te asustes de sus sobrerreacciones- dijo Emmett ahora, acercándose a saludar a Renée

-Renée, es un gusto volver a verte- dijo ahora Edward, saludando a la madre de "su Bella".

-Y ella es Isabella, la hija de Renée- dijo ahora el patriarca de los Cullen

-Bella- corrigió enseguida ella, y tal como había ocurrido con su madre, Alice se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó como si fuesen amigas desde siempre

-Oh Bella, eres tan linda- concedió Alice. Bella para esas alturas, ya estaba roja carmesí. Luego se acercó el intimidante mayor de los hermanos, y la saludó de forma muy cordial

-Bella, bienvenida- dijo él, divertido al ver el rostro rojo de Bella –y no te preocupes por mi hermana, estamos buscando la cura para su locura. Quizás tú nos puedas ayudar, estudias psicología, ¿no?-

-Si-

-¡Ves, ella nos ayudará a curarte Alice!-

-¡Cállate Emmett!- le increpó su hermana, golpeando su musculoso antebrazo. En ese momento, Edward se acercó a ella y profirió sobre su mejilla, un tierno beso

-Hola mi amor- le susurró bajito al oído, y allí estaba otra vez el intenso calor que la recorrió desde la mollera hasta la punta de los pies.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?- preguntó la perspicaz hermana de Edward

-Sí, ya teníamos el gusto- respondió Edward. Enseguida, Alice sirvió los aperitivos, mientras las conversaciones entre ellos se cernían en temas agradables y amenos. Pasados los minutos, ambas mujeres Swan se sentían en confianza con la familia Cullen. De tanto en tanto, Edward y Bella cruzaban miradas cómplices, haciendo que Bella se sonrojara de forma inmediata, cuestión que Edward adoraba de su chica.

-¿Eres compañera de Leah, no?- preguntó Emmett

-Sí, tenemos varias clases juntas-

-¿Viniste a la fiesta de anoche?-

-Sí, estuvo muy divertida. Supongo que ella debe haber quedado agotada-

-¿Agotada? Esa niña tiene una energía eterna. Salió temprano a pasear con Sue, su madre. Por eso no está aquí-

-Oh...-

Después de la comida, Bella se levantó de la mesa, excusándose. Alice insistió en acompañarla, pero ella no lo precisó, recordándole que ya había estado allí, y que conocía el lugar. Entró y buscó uno de los tocadores para refrescarse, y relajarse un poco. A pesar de que se sentía muy cómoda con la familia de Edward, la sola presencia de él allí, la hacía sentirse inquieta, no por algo malo, sino porque le costaba retener los deseos de lanzarse sobre sus labios, y cada vez que sentía eso, volvía a su cabeza y a su cuerpo, las imágenes y los recuerdos de la pasada noche entre sus brazos, haciendo que corrientes eléctricas detonaran justo en su entrepierna. "Ok Bella, relájate..." salió de tocador en dirección al lugar donde estaban los demás, pero de improviso, una puerta del pasillo se abrió, y una mano varonil jaló de ella, haciéndola entrar a un pequeño cuarto.

-¡Te atrapé!-

-¡Me asustaste!- golpeando el pecho de Edward

-Perdona cielo- se disculpó Edward, atrayéndola hacia él y besándola, dejando aflorar el deseo que tuvo de estrellarse sobre sus labios desde que la vio entrar. Ella lo abrazó por sobre los hombros, respondiendo animadamente al beso de Edward.

-¿Qué crees?¿Cómo crees que les cayó mamá a tus hermanos?-

-Bella, tu madre es encantadora, mis hermanos están fascinados con ella, y contigo por cierto-

-Me conformo que tú estés encantado conmigo...-

-Eso ni lo dudes...- concedió él, besando la frente de Bella

-Edward... debemos volver, se les hará raro que tú y yo desaparezcamos-

-Me excusé junto a Emmett. Él tenía que llamar a su novia, y yo le dije que le hablaría a Sam, así que relájate-

-Aun así...-

-Nada, nada... déjame disfrutarte un poquito solo para mí...-

-Un poquito- concedió ella, mientras Edward paseaba sus labios por el cuello de su chica.

-Estuve hablando con tu madre...-

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Sobre qué?- preguntó ella, con visible tensión en su rostro y en sus palabras

-Hey pequeña, cálmate, ¿Qué crees que le dije?: "Renée, quería comentarle que anoche hice el amor con su hija, y fue lo más sublime que a ella y a mí nos había tocado vivir...-

-¡Edward!- se apartó de Edward, roja de espanto y furia -¡¿Cómo...?

-¡Que te calmes, gatita montesa!- le pidió Edward, divertido por la reacción de su chica

-¡Deja de compararme con un gato!¿Qué le dijiste?- le increpó, furibunda

-Amor, cómo le iba a decir eso...tonta Bella. Le pedí que me recomendara un bufete de abogados, es todo cielo. Mañana ella vendrá a mi oficina a hablar de eso...-

-¿De verdad?-

-De verdad. Así que tranquilízate, mírate, si estas roja como un tomate...- dijo Edward, acariciando sus mejillas

-¡¿Ahora me comparas con vegetales?- protestó ella

-Mi pantera- dijo él, tomándola con fiereza por la cintura, y atrayéndola a él con premura –mi gata montesa, mi fierecilla castaña, mi gata en celo... mírate, si eres igual a un hermoso felino, y a un delicioso vegetal... me encantas!-

-¡Vegetal! Es el halago más absurdo que me han dicho...- sonrió ella, rozando los labios de Edward. Y es que sólo él la llamaba así. "Engreído" pensó.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Mis estimadas: agradezco de todo corazón cada uno de sus RV, y sepan que para mí son súper importantes, me hacen sentir acompañada por ustedes, y alegre de ver que les esté gustando. Así que disfruten el capi, y ya saben, esperos vuestros comentarios. Gracias a todas y cada una de las que pasa por aquí. Besotes gigantes!**_

_**Cata!**_

* * *

><p>-¿Cuánto estarás fuera?- preguntó Bella, cuando su respiración se normalizó, después de haber hecho el amor con Edward deliciosamente, pero esta vez en su departamento, y sobre su cama<p>

-Cerca de un mes pequeña. Estaré en Australia y Canadá cerca de tres semanas, y la última estaré en Boston. Esta semana vienen unos españoles... en fin-

-¿Y cuándo te vas..?-

-Este jueves- contestó él, a lo que Bella solo suspiró. "Un mes, un mes sin él... lo voy a extrañar como una loca" pensaba. Y Edward respondió, como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos:-Yo también te extrañaré cielo. Pero espero que el tiempo pase rápido, odio tener que ir cielo, odio tener que dejarte aquí por tanto tiempo, si pudiera no...-

-Ni lo pienses, seguro es importante que vayas, así que ni pienses en quedarte. Además, este mes es el más duro, se viene miles de exámenes, y necesitaré concentración para estudiar. Tengo mucho que leer, así que seguro el mes pasará volando Edward-

-Eso espero, amor-

-Este fin de semana iré a Forks-

-¿Segura?-

-Si lo dices por Jacob, no le tengo miedo. Tarde o temprano nos tendremos que encontrar y hablar, además, Billy no debe saber nada. Hablaré con él, y le diré...-

-Un momento Bella: ese tipo es peligroso, lo quiero lejos de ti-

-Me mantendré lejos, yo tampoco lo quiero cerca, pero le debo a Billy ponerlo al tanto. Él es amigo de mis padres desde hace años, desde siempre-

-Bella, por favor...-

-Edward, no me arriesgaré, te lo juro- le dijo, en tono de promesa. Edward la miró dubitativo, y no es que no confiara en ella, sino que no confiaba para nada en él. Seguiría vigilando los pasos de ese tipo, y haría lo que sea por mantener a salvo de ese tipo a Bella. Además, ahora estaba Leah, debía de hablar con ella, y hacer que se alejara de ese tipo cuanto antes.

Esa misma mañana de lunes, Edward llegó tranquilo a su oficina. Lo esperaban una serie de reuniones para coordinar su viaje, además de negocios que debía dejar en marcha, firmar papeles, en fin. Además, tenía una cita con Renée para ver el tema de los abogados para la fusión con los inversionistas españoles, y debía de estar todo según la ley nacional y extranjera lo permitía.

-Edward... este, te esperan...- dijo Carmen, su secretaria, antes de que él entrase a su oficina

-¿Renée?- le dijo, y enseguida, desde su despacho, salió la mujer sensual de cabellera colorina que lo venía persiguiendo desde su regreso de Alemania

-Victoria, no tengo tiempo...-

-Edward, es injusto. No hago otra cosa que pensar en ti... y extrañarte...- le dijo la sensual mujer, usando su mejor tono seductor, mientras intentaba colgarse por los hombros de Edward y robarle un beso. Él enseguida la apartó:

-Te dije que no tengo tiempo para ti,así que vete...-

-Edward, vengo porque mi padre me lo pidió...es cuestión de negocios... ya sabes- dijo, mirando a la secretaria de Edward, quien miraba sorprendida como esa mujer se le insinuaba a su jefe. Cuando las miradas de ambas se toparon, Carmen agachó su vista hasta los papeles que estaban sobre su escritorio, roja de vergüenza

-Pues que venga tu padre directamente, es él quien negocia...-

-No ahora cariño. Soy su representante en Seattle en la negociación con los españoles- le informó la mujer. "Por un maldito demonio" pensó Edward, exasperado por esa situación

-Entonces habla con Sam. Él está acargo. Yo debo atender otros pendientes- sentenció, quitándola del camino, y entrando a su oficina. "Maldita hembra, en qué minuto se me ocurrió meterme con ella".

Para pesar de Edward, Aro Vulturi, padre de Victoria, le llamó para confirmarle lo que la "bruja colorina", como Carmen la había bautizado, le había comentado: que ella era su representante en Seattle, pues él se estaba embarcando en un vuelo rumbo a Londres para cerrar un importante negocio.

-Trata bien a mi pequeña, Edward- le dijo Aro, antes de colgar. "Lo que me faltaba", pensó él, indignado. De todas maneras, no le dio tiempo de encontrarse con ella a solas. Sólo para cuestiones relacionadas con reuniones y proyectos. Y así pasaron los días, hasta que la fecha del viaje estaba a portas de llegar, al día siguiente, a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, Edward debía estar en el aeropuerto listo para embarcarse rumbo a Australia. Y pese a que sus días fueron prácticamente solo trabajo, se había dado tiempo de estar con Bella, compartir con ella tanto como pudo. Además, estaba al pendiente de los pasos de Jacob Black, quien no se había aproximado a Bella desde el día de la fiesta. Además, no había podido hablar con Leah, para sacarle información sobre ese "personaje". Eso lo tenía inquieto.

-¿Qué me prepararás en mi noche de despedida?- preguntó Edward a Bella en una de las tantas llamadas telefónicas que le hacía en el día.

-¿Eh?... ¿despedida?... no sé...-

-Mmm, te hacer de rogar, ¿no?-

-Tú sólo llega hasta tu apartamento a la hora de siempre... y déjate sorprender-

-¡Válgame el cielo! Quizás llegue antes...-

-¡Oh, no Edward Cullen! A la hora de siempre. Debes darme tiempo de prepararlo todo...-

-Estoy ansioso, niñita- asumió con voz ronca. "Esta niñita me vuelve loco"

Bella llegó cerca de las seis al departamento de Edward a prepararlo todo. Había sacado de internet la preparación de un plato "exótico" para la cena romántica que tenía preparada para Edward. Estaba muy animada, y nerviosa. Y es que su lado sensual recién lo estaba comenzando a explotar con Edward, pero esa noche, había decidido ser más osada, incluso compró ropa interior totalmente sugerente, de colores rojo y negro, de encaje, que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Si Edward estaba acostumbrado a tratar con esas mujeres, sensuales y hermosas, pues ella tenía que ser lo más cercana a una de ellas, era lo que ella pensaba, pese a que Edward le había dicho en innumerables ocasiones que le gustaba tal y como era, con su carácter de niña del que afloraba la pasión de manera natural.

Casi cerca de las siete, el timbre del departamento de Edward sonó, y ella sonrió, pensando en que su Edward se estaba haciendo el interesante. Así que fue a abrir, segura que se encontraría con su hombre en la puerta. Pero se equivocó. Una mujer alta, delgada, rubia platinada y hermosa, entró al apartamento prácticamente sin mirar a Bella

-¿Eres la muchacha del aseo?- preguntó ella, displicente, mirando a Bella de pies a cabeza

-¿Yo?-

-Tonta y sorda. Debes serlo. ¿Edward llegó? Quedamos de vernos...- dijo ella, observando el departamento. "¿Quedaron de verse? Pero si..." Bella sintió ganas de llorar. ¿Edward había estado jugando con ella durante este tiempo? Quizás esa mujer fue una de sus conquistas... no, no... Oh, por Dios... -¿También eres muda? Te pregunté cómo te llamas- le increpó

-Be.. Bella-

-Ok, puedes largarte. Me quedaré a esperar a Edward. Así que vete...¡Vete!- le dijo, prácticamente empujándola hacia la puerta. Una vez afuera, Bella sintió deseos de llorar. "¿Qué hago, que hago?", se preguntaba mientras bajaba por el ascensor, sintiendo la fuerza con que las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Había dejado su bolso arriba, su abrigo... estaba temblando, ¿de frío, de pena, de rabia? Salió hasta la entrada del elegante edificio, y una imagen rasgó su temeroso corazón en dos: Victoria, la colorina, estaba colgada de los brazos de Edward, mientras se besaban como dos animales. Enseguida, sin más, dio media vuelta hacia algún lugar, y se echó a correr con fuerza hacia cualquier lugar, lejos de allí.

Edward había salido impaciente de su oficina, un poco antes de lo acostumbrado, con la excusa de que no había hecho su maleta para el viaje del día siguiente. Pero en verdad, la maldita valija era lo que menos le preocupaba. Su ansiedad era producto de su deseo de ver a su Bella, quien de seguro le tenía alguna linda sorpresa. Se subió a su Volvo, y se fue a toda velocidad rumbo a su apartamento, obedientemente como Bella se lo había indicado.

Pero habían cosas que Edward no sabía, ni se esperaba:

Primero, Irina Denali, una exótica mujer rusa que Edward había conocido en Alemania, y con quien había tenido una "tumultuosa" relación, había llegado hasta Seattle en busca de "su hombre cobrizo", como le decía. Se consiguió la dirección de su residencia con su amigo Jasper, de una forma muy poco cortes: "Si no me dices donde vive, te arranco la capa de piel, y de paso, le digo a tu amigo Edward que no te importó acostarte conmigo mientras él y yo teníamos una relación. Y sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo, decirle a Edward y arrancarte la piel..." le amenazó. La actitud cruel y violenta de la hermosa Irina, era el vivo reflejo de su padre, quien según lo que se sabía, era el jefe de una importante red de mafiosos en Rusia. Nadie se metía con él, mucho menos con su hija.

Segundo: Victoria andaba como gata en celo tras los pasos de Edward, quien de un momento a otro, la despreció sin motivo aparente. Ella era testaruda y mal criada, siempre conseguía lo que quería, no soportaba que le negaran nada, y odiaba los "no" por respuesta. Cosa que Edward venía haciendo con ella durante el último tiempo. Su padre, Aro Vulturi, le había comentado que sería "una estupenda noticia saber que ya estas comprometida con uno de los hijos del acaudalado Carlisle Cullen, ¿sabes cómo aumentaría eso nuestros bonos, mi hermosa Victoria?" Así que su padre, para alentarla, la puso al mando de sus negocios concernientes con los Cullen. Pero Victoria no necesitaba ese tipo de incentivos. Edward era una verdadera bestia sensual en la cama, y lo quería para ella, sirviéndole o no a su padre esa relación para sus negocios. Aquel día, lo siguió hasta su apartamento, y cuando él descendió de su coche, lo tomó por asalto:

-¡Edward! Oh, Edward... te deseo...- le dijo, aferrándose a él con sus brazos sobre los hombros de Edward, y sus piernas enroscadas a la cadera del hombre, sin dejarle capacidad de reacción previa

-¿¡Qué demonios...?- fue lo que alcanzó a decir, cuando sintió a esa mujer prácticamente sobre él

Por supuesto, lo tercero y último que Edward no sabía, era que Bella ya había visto y conocido a Irina, y que también había presenciado aquella escena, que se prestaría para los malos entendidos que se cernirían a continuación.

-¡Maldita sea Victoria!- dijo, sacándosela de encima, prácticamente votándola al piso, indignado con esa insistente mujer -¡Que me dejes en paz!- le gritó

-Edward... mi cielo, no me trates así... la pasábamos tan bien juntos, y ahora me ignoras-

-Victoria, tú lo has dicho: lo pasábamos, verbo en pasado. Ya no más. Así que lárgate y déjame tranquilo de una vez por todas. Aunque sigas insistiendo, te seguiré rechazando-

-¡¿Hay otra de turno? ¡¿Es mejor que yo?- le gritó, rabiosa.

-No te importa- concluyó él, dejándola tirada en la acera, mientras él entraba al edificio rumbo a su apartamento.

"Cálmate Edward, cálmate. Tu chica te espera..." pensaba, mientras iba en el elevador, rumbo a su departamento.

-¿Hay alguien aquí?- preguntó divertido cuando entró, y vio la sala casi en penumbras, sólo un par de velas encendidas en uno y otro lugar, además de las champaña y las dos copas que vio sobre la mesa de centro -¿Tendré que ir a buscarte?¿Cariño?- preguntó, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta, alistándose para comenzar su juguetona búsqueda

-¡Qué lindo recibimiento! Nunca me habías dicho "cariño"- dijo Irina, haciendo su aparición desde el segundo piso. Edward no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, no por el hecho de que una mujer hermosa y sensual, totalmente dispuesta para él, estuviera esperándolo, sino porque de alguna manera entendía lo que ahí había sucedido, y lo que iba a suceder.

-¿Ir...Irina?¿Qué demonios...?-

-Edward Cullen, mi sensual hombre cobrizo. Vine por ti, a darte una sorpresita...-

-¡Cómo entraste!-

-La muchacha del aseo me abrió-

-¡¿La muchacha del aseo?- "no, no, por Dios, no..."

-¿Bella?, No sé, creo que así se llamaba...- Edward no terminó de escucharla, se dio media vuelta, tomó su chaqueta, las llaves de su carro, y salió a toda velocidad de allí. Se dirigió rumbo al departamento de Bella, pero pensó que quizás, ella no estaría allí, así que dio vueltas por los alrededores, buscándola, mientras marcaba una y otra vez su número de celular: "Contesta cielo, contesta..." rogaba desesperado. Dio vueltas alrededor, y nada, así que decidió ir al edificio de Bella, y esperarla allí, si es que no había llegado ya.

Al llegar, vio la pequeña silueta de Bella, que iba arrastrando los pies, y aferrándose a sus brazos, producto del frio. Ella iba a entrar al edificio, cuando oyó a sus espaldas:

-¡Bella! ¡Detente!- Edward salió del carro, corriendo hacia ella. La alcanzó antes que ella se echara a correr rumbo a su piso, y refugiarse a llorar en su departamento. Cuando la vio, se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban hinchados producto del llanto que aún se dejaba caer por su rostro. Levantó una mano para secar las lágrimas de su chica, pero ella lo rechazó

-Que haces aquí, si tenías una visita en su departamento-

-Bella, no tenía idea que Irina estaría ahí...-

-¿La conoces?-

-Si Bella... pero no significa nada, déjame explicarte...- "Por un maldito demonio, en qué momento me fui a meter con esa rusa demente..." se espetaba él

-Edward, no tienes que darme explicaciones. Lo debería haber visto venir. Ellas son las mujeres para ti, no yo. Irina es perfecta, y Victoria ni se diga... ¿harías algún ritual extraño con las dos? Te vi con ella cuando salí, se veían muy bien juntos...–

-Bella, cariño...-

-Ni me des explicaciones, no las merezco. Entre tú y yo no existe nada, así que no hagas esperar a tus invitadas...-

-¡Maldita sea Bella! ¡Escúchame!- gritó el, desesperado

-¡No quiero! ¿Ya conseguiste lo que querías de mi, no?¿Mi virginidad fue tu trofeo?- gritó ella de regreso, restregándole esas preguntas en la cara

-¡De qué demonios hablas! Bella, te lo suplico...- gritó ahora él, con desesperación.

-Es descortés que hagas esperar a una mujer, menos a dos...- le dijo ella, intentando guardar la compostura, y es que vio que las luces de los apartamentos de sus chismosos vecinos se encendieron, después de oir semejante griterío.

-¡¿Le creíste a una maldita extraña, y lo que diga yo no significa nada?- pero Edward seguía indignado, con Irina, con Victoria y con Bella. No dejaba de gritar

-Hoy entendí tu juego Edward Cullen-

-¡¿De qué maldito juego hablas? Nunca fue un juego, nada, absolutamente nada contigo fue un juego, todo fue real, todo-

-¡No te creo!- gritó, ante lo que Edward dejó caer sus brazos en señal de derrota –Vete con ellas, ¿no es con ellas con quien quieres estar en realidad?-

-Pues no... no es con ellas con quien quiero estar- contestó él, con su cabeza gacha, sin saber qué hacer para traer de regreso a su Bella.

-¡Por Dios Edward, ¿por qué insistes en seguir aquí conmigo, eh? ¡¿Por qué?- preguntó ella, furiosa, sin entender qué veía él en ella, porque seguía con eso.

-¡Por un demonio, porque te amo Isabella, te amo!- le gritó. Ella quedó estupefacta. No esperaba eso, no esperaba que él le dijera que la amaba, pese a que Edward se lo decía sin palabras. Edward dio dos pasos atrás, sin apartar su vista de ella, y habló: -No tengo otra excusa. Te amo, por eso quiero estar contigo, y con nadie más. Por eso que esas mujeres son parte de mi maldito pasado, que ahora tanto me atormenta. No sabía lo que era amar hasta que te conocí, Bella. Pero no me crees, pese a que he sido sincero contigo. Como siempre Isabella, no te obligaré a nada. La decisión será tuya, como aquella primera vez en Forks, ¿recuerdas? Yo no he podido olvidar cuando me besaste...- suspiró y continuó -mañana estaré hasta las tres en mi departamento preparando el viaje. A las cuatro salgo rumbo a Australia. Te esperaré, si es tu deseo, yo estaré ahí para ti. Si no, entenderé. Ahora no hay excusas, tienes mi teléfono su algo sucede como la otra vez. Si llegas es porque me diste tu voto de confianza, si no, entenderé que quieres que me aparte, y así lo haré. Tú decides Bella, el control es tuyo- concluyó con la voz de ultratumba, con su rostro lleno de dolor, pues estaba a punto de perder a la única mujer que había amado, que había sido suya, sólo suya. Pero no la obligaría. Sin decir más, dio media vuelta, se metió en su coche, y se fue. Bella seguía allí, estupefacta por todo lo que había oído. "¿Me ama?", se preguntó Bella, mientras veía alejarse al hombre a quien ella también amaba, y a quien no había sido capaz de decírselo.

Edward llegó a su edificio derrotado, triste, tenía ganas de llorar, sí, llorar. No entendía como todo había tomado ese curso tan cruel para él. Había comenzado a hacer las cosas bien, había sentado cabeza, y ¡Por un demonio, se había enamorado de una niña! Quién lo diría, Edward Cullen enamorado como un maldito bobo de una niña que vino a poner su mundo de cabeza, y por la cual ahora estaba sufriendo su primera y gran pena de amor.

Cuando entró a su departamento, lo primero que vio, fue a Irina Denali tendida de forma sensual sobre el gran sofá negro de cuero

-Te haces esperar, Edward Cullen, ¿no? Pero no importa, eso encendió aún más mi deseo. Estoy ansiosa por tener aquí, cariño...- dijo casi gimiendo para él, vestida con una sofisticada y provocativa lencería, mientras se acariciaba su entrepierna. Edward se le acercó, cosa que ella entendió como el inicio de una buena noche de sexo con él, pero no. Tal y como estaba vestida, Edward cargó a la mujer por sobre sus hombros, se dirigió a la puerta, salió, pese a los pataleos y golpes de la mujer, se subió al ascensor, bajó hasta el primer piso, directo a la entrada de edificio, y allí la dejó

-¡Vete!- le gritó, dio media vuelta, y se montó en el elevador, directo a su apartamento, en donde tomó una botella de ron, y se embriagó con música de Radiohead de fondo, grupo que tanto le gustaba a su Bella..."Mi Bella, ven mi Bella..." le rogaba a la distancia, mientras bebía el licor directamente desde la botella. Y ahí quedó, dormido y ebrio, llamando a gritos a Bella para que viniera por él.

Despertó en el cuarto de música, sobre el sofá, con un intensó dolor de cabeza. Se intentó incorporar, pero el dolor de cabeza impidió que se levantara de una sola vez. Allí sentado, llevó sus manos hasta su cabeza, haciendo presión sobre esta, a ver si así se quitaba ese maldito dolor. Fue ahí que recordó lo de la noche anterior. Recordó lo que sucedió con Victoria, Irina y Bella, y una vez más su semblante y sentimiento de derrota lo embargó. Suspiró, miró la hora, y "Demonios, es casi medio día..."se espetó. Así que como pudo, se levantó y se metió en la ducha, en donde estuvo casi cerca de media hora.

-¿Edward, te encuentras bien?- preguntó su padre, que había llegado con Sam hasta su apartamento, pues ellos lo irían a dejar hasta el aeropuerto en menos de una hora. Su padre estaba preocupado, notaba el sentimiento de congoja que invadía a su hijo, pues él no solía ser así.

-Si papá- fue lo único que respondió. Miraba de tanto en tanto la hora observaba su teléfono móvil. Pero no había señales de ella. No vendría. No lo llamaría.

-¿Tienes todo? Recuerda por favor enviarme reportes de cómo va todo allá, y quizás debas estar atento, el viaje probablemente se extienda, pues deberás pasar a España, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?-

-No, ninguno-

-Bien. Bueno Edward, andando, que el tráfico es pesado camino al aeropuerto- dijo su padre, mientras Sam tomaba la maleta de su amigo, y la llevaba al coche.

De camino, su teléfono móvil sonó dos veces, y él contestó, con la esperanza de que fuera "Ella" quien le llamaba. Pero no. Alice y Leah le hablaron para despedirse.

-Entonces jefe, ¿sigo con la investigación?- preguntó Sam

-Lo dejo a criterio tuyo Sam, pero no quiero más reportes, ¿entiendes? Si le hace algo a Leah, le llamas a la policía, o le das tú mismo su merecido-

-¿Y con Bel...?-

-Basta Sam. Es todo. Me voy-

-Buen viaje mi amigo, y estamos en contacto-

-Gracias Sam- dijo, estrechando la mano de su viejo amigo

-Hijo, Renée te manda un beso, deseándote buen viaje-

-Salúdala de mi parte y agradécele por favor. Ahora me voy-

-Buen viaje, y no dejes de comunicarte-

-No lo haré- dijo, abrazando a su padre y a su amigo. Tomó su bolso de mano, y se dirigió rumbo a la puerta de embarque, en donde tomaría su vuelo rumbo a Australia, triste, derrotado, amargado, como nunca antes se sintió por el amor de una mujer.

Bella estuvo llorando hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Una parte de ella, deseaba salir corriendo a los brazos de Edward, pero otra parte la detenía. _"Tú decides Bella, el control es tuyo..."_Recordó las palabras de Edward, una y otra vez, una y otra vez: _"Porque te amo Isabella, te amo..."_"¿Pero cómo puede decir que me ama? Soy tan insignificante al lado de esas dos mujeres..." Lloraba, y es que ese racionamiento la había orillado a anclarse al pie de su cama, para no salir en dirección a él. "¿Y si mentía?¿Si en verdad no me ama?" cuestionamientos sin sentido, que la hicieron perder el tiempo, pues cuando se dio cuenta, ya eran pasadas las tres de la tarde. Y ahí, acurrucada en su cama como una niñita, siguió llorando prácticamente durante todo el día. "Fue tú decisión Isabella, tú elegiste dejarlo ir. Tonta Bella" le reprochaba su subconsciente, mientras la chica lloraba y lloraba.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Niñas! Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes... la verdad es que he estado atareada con la universidad... asi que ahora que tengo tiempo, me pongo al día. Gracias por sus reviews (son los que me animan a seguir, asi que no dejen de comentar, si?).**_

_**Desicado a todas ustdes.**_

_**Abrazos!**_

_**Cata!**_

* * *

><p>Bella decidió ir a Forks ese fin de semana a purgar sus penas. Necesitaba sentirse en casa, acompañada de la loca de su madre, quien había decidido ir a residir a Seattle, seguramente con Carlisle, pensaba Bella.<p>

-Mamá, iré a visitar a Jane-

-Me parece estupendo—

-Eh, mamá, ¿nadie me ha llamado...?- preguntaba ella, con la esperanza que Edward pudiese haber llamado a su casa.

.-No cielo- respondió Renée. Enseguida, Bella se despidió, y salió rumbo a casa de su amiga Jane. Estaba preocupada, ¿cómo una chica con el carácter de Jane, quedaba embarazada y se echaba a morir, deprimiéndose? Debía verla y animarla, pese a que ella no se sentía como el ejemplo a seguir en ánimo y superación. Pero dejaría de pensar en ella, por ayudar a su amiga. Además, visitaría a Billy, padre de Jacob.

-Oh, Bella, perdóname...- dijo Jane e cuanto vio a Bella. Se abrazaron, mientras Bella consolaba a su amiga, que lloraba como una magdalena

-Jane, por qué me pides perdón... cálmate amiga. Hablemos-

-Soy una estúpida, perdóname Bella-

-Cálmate Jane, tranquilízate y explícame porque me pides perdón...-

-Porque te traicioné-

-¿Cómo así?-

-Mi fiesta de cumpleaños... esa noche sucedió... yo estaba algo ebria, no sabía lo que hacía...- comenzó a relatar la chica con algo de vergüenza

-Amiga, si no quieres hablar, entiendo...-

-Escúchame Bella, necesito decírselo a alguien... esa noche en la fiesta, había mucho alcohol y no supe controlarme, estaba tan eufórica... él llegó a la fiesta, me saludó y quiso bailar conmigo. También se embriagó, y me dijo que fuéramos hasta mi cuarto, que ahí celebraríamos mi cumpleaños de forma privada. Yo sabía a lo que se refería, yo era virgen, y quería tener sexo de una vez... y él es tan guapo, que me dejé llevar...- Jane se cubrió el rostro con sus manos por la vergüenza, y Bella le pidió que se detuviera con el relato, pero ella insistió en seguir –al inicio el fue tierno... me decía cosas linda. Seguíamos bebiendo... hasta que él no tuvo control. Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba desnuda, y él estaba sobre mí... amiga, él pensaba que yo era tú...-

-¡¿Qué? ¿De quién me estás hablando?¿Con quién te acostaste?-

-Oh Bella... Jacob. Él llegó a la fiesta, pues le dije que tú estarías ahí. Se puso a tomar, yo no sabía que era así. Le pedí que se calmara, que se detuviera, pero no quiso, y seguía llamándome "Bella". Yo le decía quién era yo, pero no me oía... y pasó... pensé que la primera vez de una chica, era algo maravilloso, pero yo jamás me he sentido tan mal después de haber...- dijo Jane, llorando. Bella recordó la palabra "sublime" que él y ella habían usado para describir aquel momento... sacudió la cabeza, para alejar esos recuerdos.

-Entonces...Jacob es el papá...- dijo ella, pensando en voz alta, aturdida, incapaz de creer que quien había sido su amigo del alma hace algún tiempo atrás, fuese capaz de eso.

-Sí, yo estoy embarazada de él. Le hablé para contarle...pero me dijo que él no recordaba nada, que era mi culpa, y que no se haría cargo...-

-¡Es su responsabilidad también! No puede desentenderse de tu embarazo... ¿por qué no le has contado a nadie quien es el padre...?-

-Porque me muero de vergüenza, a él no le importa... y la verdad, a mí tampoco. No quiero nada...-

-Escúchame Jane, debes ser fuerte, por ti y por la criatura...-

-¡No la quiero!- gritó la muchacha, desesperada

-¡Jane! El pequeño no tiene la culpa... él es parte de ti...-

-Bella... no soy capaz de hacerme cargo de mi misma, y voy a cargar con esta responsabilidad...¡Mírame! Estoy sola...-

-Si dices que estás sola, es porque eres ciega. Tus padres están preocupados, y te han apoyado pese a tu actitud, sé que hay amigos que han venido preocupados también por ti, a quienes no has querido recibir. No estás sola Jane, mira a tu alrededor. No tengas miedo, las personas que te queremos de verdad, estamos contigo, siempre-

-¡Amiga! ¡Te extrañaba, te necesitaba tanto!- le dijo Jane, abrazando a su amiga de infancia Bella, quien se sentía más tranquila, pues había hecho cambiar de opinión a Jane, pero estaba preocupada en su fuero interno por Jacob.

Después de haber estado por largas horas con su amiga, y después que estuvo segura que su actitud sería otra, se marchó a casa de Billy. Debía hablar con él. Se montó sobre su coche, y se fue directo a la casa de Billy, segura de lo que haría. Por supuesto, lo que no esperó, era que en vez de encontrar a Billy allí, encontraría a Jacob:

-Sabía que vendrías a mí sin forzar nada, mi amor-

-Jacob... yo no...-

-¿Quién era ese maldito, eh? ¿No me lo vas a decir? Pues que crees, ya lo sé: Edward Cullen, el segundo de los tres hijos de Carlisle Cullen, y ahora es prácticamente tu hermanastro, ¿cómo es eso de que te andas revolcando con tu hermanastro?- Bella reaccionó y abofeteó a Jacob con violencia, intentando ocultar su temor.

-¡Eres un maldito desgraciado! Sé lo que sucedió con Jane...- le espetó ella, furiosa

-¿Celosa, mi vida? Tú eres la única, mi amor, no debes sentir celos- dijo, tomándola por la cintura

-¡Suéltame maldito!-

-No me trates así cielo...-

-Eres un poco hombre. No eres capaz de hacerte responsable de tus actos...-

-¡¿Quieres que te demuestre lo hombre que soy, Bella?- dijo, lascivamente, relamiéndose los labios, mientras Bella intentaba zafarse de él

-¡Me das asco! ¡Suéltame!-

-Nena, en breve, tu asco se transformará en puro y candente placer...- dijo, besando morbosamente su cuello

-¡No! ¡Jacob, no!- gritó ella con voz en llanto

-¡Jacob, suéltala ahora! – la voz imperante de Billy Black, retumbó sobre la sala de la casa.

-¡No te metas!- le gritó

-¡Te dije que la soltaras!- se impuso sobre su hijo, apartando a Bella de los brazos dañinos de Jacob. Bella lloraba, era segunda vez que él intentaba forzarla. Tenía la esperanza de que pudiese lograr que cambiara de actitud, que fuesen los amigos que antes fueron –Vámonos Bella, te llevaré hasta tu casa, no puedes conducir así- le dijo el hombre a la chica, mientras la sacaba casi en andas, pues ella estaba a punto de desmayarse. Sentía su cuerpo temblar, espasmos que no podía controlar.

-Cuando regrese, no te quiero ver aquí Jacob- le fulminó Billy a su hijo con la voz y la mirada. Enseguida salió con la chica.

-Bella, yo no sé cómo pedirte perdón..-

-Tú no tienes que pedir perdón. Yo... venía a hablar contigo sobre la actitud de Jacob...-

-Hija, gracias por preocuparte, pero era algo de lo que ya me había percatado. No sé qué lo ha hecho cambiar. Quizás esté consumiendo alguna droga...-

-¿Dejó de estudiar?-

-Dice que pidió el traslado desde Boston a Seattle. Al principio pensé que era porque extrañaba... pero luego supe que ni siquiera ha ido a clases...-

-Lo siento Billy. Quería buscar alguna manera de ayudar a Jacob, ayudarlo a que sea como era antes..-

-Espero recuperar a mi hijo Bella... él ahora es un desconocido para mí...-

-Y yo lo espero también, por su propio bien...-

-¿Estás más tranquila?-

-Si Billy, gracias por traerme. Puedes llevarte mi coche...-

-No pequeña, tomaré un taxi-

-Billy, quisiera que esto quedara entre tú y yo... no quisiera que se lo comentaras a mamá...-

-Está bien Bella. Ahora ve y descansa, y vete a Seattle. Forks en muy pequeño, y no es seguro para ti mientras Jacob esté aquí-

-Gracias de nuevo Billy- dijo finalmente. Bella respiró como siempre hacia cuando debía traer la calma a ella, y es que su madre era muy perceptiva. No quería preocuparla.

-Ya estoy aquí- dijo en voz alta al entrar. Fue hasta la cocina, y vio a su madre hablando por teléfono, seguramente son Carlisle, así que aprovechó de subir y meterse al baño. Necesitaba una ducha. Necesitaba relajarse.

Después que habló con su madre sobre su charla con Jane, le "mintió" lo mejor que pudo, diciéndole que había ido a dar una vuelta por el centro del pueblo, y que se había encontrado allí con Billy Black. Ella aprovechó de contarle sus planes de ir a vivir a Seattle, y tal como lo había sospechado Bella, iría a vivir con Carlisle. "Somos el uno para el otro" había dicho su madre sobre la relación de ellos. Estaba feliz con su amado Carlisle, y Bella se sintió también feliz con ella.

Después de una hora de charla, se retiró a su cuarto, con la excusa de necesitar dormir, pues al día siguiente debía volver a Seattle temprano, pues había dejado algunos pendientes de la universidad allí.

En su cuarto, a solas, rememoró lo que había sucedido en el día: lo que habló con Jane, la sorpresa de encontrarse con Jacob, tan diferente de cómo era antes... todo. Se sentía sola, pese a que estaba con su madre. Y todo la llevo a una conclusión: ella necesitaba al único hombre con quien se había sentido segura y acompañada: Edward. Y recordándolo, llorando su ausencia, se durmió, lamentando el vacío que sentía en su cuerpo y en su alma, vacío que había dejado Edward. Vacío que quizás ella misma había provocado, por no creerle, por no confiar en él.

**xxXXxx**

Treinta y tres días desde que Edward se había marchado. Treinta y tres días sin saber nada de él, directamente. Treinta y tres días desde aquella vez que lo había oído decir _"Porque te amo Isabella, te amo"_. Según lo que él le había comentado, su viaje tendría que haber durado un mes, pero por lo que Renée le dijo, Edward había "tenido" que extender su estadía en el extranjero, por un viaje de último minuto que debió hacer a Madrid, para cerrar un importante negocio, y que aprovecharía su estadía allí para descansar, por lo tanto, demoraría en llegar alrededor de treinta días más.

Todo aquello, la tenía algo distraída de la universidad, pero no debía dejarse llevar por la pena de la perdida. Debía superarlo. Así que decidió sacar fuerzas de flaqueza, e intentar retomar su rutina estudiantil, además de ingresar al gimnasio, y salir con sus amigos. Había incluso comenzado a hacer amistad con Alice Cullen, la menor de las hijas de Carlisle, que estudiaba diseño en una universidad privada.

-Entonces Bella, ¿me concederás esta tarde parte de tu tiempo para una cena?-

-Claro Erik, ¿comida vegetariana?-

-¡Pastas! ¿Qué te parece?-

-Suena genial-

-Además, te llevaré a una galería de arte, en donde expondré mis "obras de arte"-

-¿Algún día me regalarás una de tus obras de arte?-

-Sí, pero con una condición: que seas mi modelo-

-Erik, yo soy la menos indicada para ser una modelo-

-Oh, no. El artista soy yo, y yo sé quién resulta adecuada para estampar en un lienzo, ¿me harás ese honor?-

-Espero no defraudarte...-

-¿Es un sí?-

-Mmm, sí, creo que sí-

-¡Perfecto! Durante la cena hablaremos de los detalles, el estilo de la pintura, en fin...-

La cena con Erik la había ayudado a distraerse del todo, aunque sea por un par de horas. Hablar con él resultaba interesante, lo sentía como un muy buen amigo. Se sentía en confianza junto a él. La comida había estado fabulosa, y la exposición había sido todo un éxito, incluso habían medios de prensa y fotógrafos de revistas de arte, tomando nota de las pinturas de Erik. Es más, él artista tuvo que conceder un par de entrevistas.

-¡Bella!- sintió una voz femenina por detrás que la sorprendió

-¿Alice?-

-No pensé nunca encontrarte aquí-

-Oh, Erik Yorkie es mi amigo-

-¿De verdad? ¿Amigos...amigos?- preguntó ella tentativamente

-Sólo amigos Alice-

-Bien. Quiero que conozcas a Jasper, es mi novio. Jasper, ella es Bella, es hija de Renée, la novia de papá-

-Es un gusto Bella- dijo él, caballerosamente. Hablaron allí cerca de veinte minutos, hasta que Erik se acercó hasta ellos. Quedaron de ir un día a cenar los cuatro, pues Alice estaba encantada con Erik, además, quería comprar un par de sus obras de arte.

-Creo que tu amiga cree que hay algo entre tú y yo-

-¿Algo?-

-Una relación sentimental, o algo así- comentó él, divertido.

-Alice...- dijo ella, suspirando. Erik nunca había intentado ir más allá con Bella, y es que él venía saliendo hace poco de una no muy buena experiencia sentimental, y necesitaba estar solo para olvidar. Quizás por eso, ella se sentía tan cómoda con él

-Eres hermosa Bella, tengo en mi mente la imagen del lienzo que pintaré para ti...-

-¿Y cuando empezamos?-

-¿Es muy pronto mañana?-

-No. el periodo de exámenes en la universidad acabó, así que tengo tiempo-

-Perfecto. Te espero en mi apartamento a eso de las siete-

-Ahí estaré- prometió Bella, algo nerviosa.

Esa noche, su madre le había pedido que apartara el almuerzo del día siguiente, pues Carlisle y ella debían hablarle. No sabía bien si los hijos de Carlisle también estarían allí... "menos él, por supuesto", se dijo, pensando en Edward.

-Bien- comenzó a decir el patriarca, cuando estuvimos instalados en una mesa grande de un muy elegante restaurante del centro de Seattle. Alice, Emmett y yo esperábamos ansiosos lo que tenían que decirnos –Con Renée hemos tomado una decisión. Ya saben que hace un poco más de un mes estamos viviendo juntos, y pues hemos decidido formalizar la relación-

-¿Aún más formal?¿qué, acaso se van a casar?- preguntó Emmett con tono de broma

-Sí Emmett, Renée y yo nos vamos a casa-

-¡¿Qué? ¡Oh por Dios, oh por Dios, oh por Dios!- saltó Alice de su asiento, para echarse a los brazos de su padre, y abrazarlo -¡No puedo creerlo papá! Estoy tan feliz por ustedes-

-Gracias pequeña mía-

-Pues felicidades. Me alegra mucho que hayan tomado esta decisión- decía ahora Emmett, mientras era su turno para abrazar a su padre. Bella estaba emocionada. Emocionada por ver a su madre tan feliz. Emocionada porque había encontrado en Carlisle su apoyo, su amor, si incondicional. Los ojos de Bella se inundaron de lágrimas

-¿Hija?¿No me vas a decir nada?- preguntó Renée

-Oh mamá, me hace tan feliz verte así- dijo por fin, rompiendo en llanto en los brazos de su madre. Renée también se emocionó hasta el llanto. Se sentía feliz, pese a la preocupación que ocultaba al ver a su hija cabizbaja, sin saber el motivo.

Finalmente, para distender el ambiente, alzaron las copas, y Emmett fue el encargado de hacer el brindis:

-¡Por los novios! Salud- enseguida, todos chocaron sus copas en el centro de la mesa, y bebieron del delicioso champagne que Carlisle había pedido para la ocasión

-¿Y ya tienen fecha?-

-Dentro de un mes-

-Oh, pues yo me encargaré de todo, ¿si? Será mi regalo de bodas. La decoración, la comida, la lista de invitados, el traje de los novios...-

-No te excedas Alice, por favor- pidió su padre

-Hey! Déjame organizar la boda de mi padre como Dios manda. ¡Cuando Edward se entere!- dijo Alice emocionada

-Hablando de Edward, quedé de llamarlo precisamente a esta hora para contarle la noticia- dijo Carlisle, sacando su teléfono móvil. Bella tembló en su asiento, y se terminó su copa de champagne de un solo sorbo

-¿Edward?¿Te interrumpo?- preguntó Carlisle –Oh, pues me alegro, ¿todo va bien por allá?... Fantástico. Bueno, quería darte una noticia: verás... Renée y yo hemos decidido casarnos dentro de un mes...- le contó Carlisle a su hijo, esperando cual sería su reacción. Carlisle sonrió y habló –Gracias hijo, no esperaba menos de ti. Así que planea tu viaje de retorno para esa fecha... Oh, si. Precisamente ahora estamos en un restaurante Renée, Alice, Bella, Emmett y yo... Bueno, les daré tus saludos. Ok hijo, te dejo. Hablamos por la noche- se despidió y colgó

-Envía saludos a todos, en especial a la novia-

-Oh, Edward es un caballero- concedió Renée de forma muy maternal

-¿Regresará para la boda?- preguntó Alice, ante lo que Bella enseguida se tensó

-Lo prometió- aseguró su padre.

-Quizás hasta llegue acompañado...- bromeó Emmett, ante lo que Bella sintió deseos de llorar amargamente. ¿Y si lo que decía Emmett era cierto?¿Si regresaba acompañado?...

Puntualmente, a las siete de la tarde, Isabella golpeó la puerta del departamento de su amigo Erik.

-¡Bella! Te estaba esperando-

-Apostaría que si no llegaba, irías por mí-

-Así es. Es que no puedo aguantar los deseos por comenzar el trabajo. Ahora, quiero explicarte los detalles, así que ponte cómoda...- le dijo, invitándola a sentarse.

-Tú dirás- dijo ella, acomodándose, atenta a las instrucciones de su amigo y artista.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Niñas! Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes... la verdad es que he estado atareada con la universidad... asi que ahora que tengo tiempo, me pongo al día. Gracias por sus reviews (son los que me animan a seguir, asi que no dejen de comentar, si?).**_

_**Desicado a todas ustdes.**_

_**Abrazos!**_

_**Cata!**_

* * *

><p>Su trabajo como "modelo" o "musa" como le decía Erik, se había extendido por una semana. Ella se había sentido muy cómoda y relajada frente a esa nueva experiencia. Y es que su amigo la hacía sentirse muy en confianza.<p>

-¿Supongo que querrás para ti la obra terminada, no?-

-Oh, no sé si quiera tener en mi sala un cuadro de mi misma. No tengo tan buen ego...-

-Oye, cuando veas el resultado final de mi "obra maestra" tu ego se disparará, niñita...-

Las semanas siguientes habían pasado rápido, entre trabajos para la universidad, el gimnasio, los arreglos de la boda de su madre... en fin. Todo había marchado relativamente bien para ella, aunque seguía sintiéndose apesadumbrada, y es que no había día en que no recordara al hombre de ojos verdes de quien se había enamorado. Sí, porque ella había reconocido que estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen, pese a todo lo que había sucedido, quizás desde el primer momento en que lo vio. El detalle, es que nunca se lo dijo, y quizás nunca exista esa oportunidad de decírselo.

Una de las cosas de las que ella estaba al pendiente, era de su amiga Jane. Se sentía tranquila, pues había logrado asumir su embarazo, y cuidarse. A Jacob no lo había visto desde la última vez que se lo encontró en Forks, y agradecía aquello.

Y así pasaron las semanas, hasta que el día de la boda llegó. Ella se había comprometido a estar con su madre durante todo ese día. Irían juntas a relajarse a un spa y a la peluquería. Renée estaba tan nerviosa como lo estaría una novia principiante. Pero se veía radiante, y enamorada. Alice se había encargado de cubrir hasta el más mínimo detalle de la celebración. Así que todo estaba listo y preparado. Pero pese a las sesiones de intensos masajes de relajación a los que ella y su madre se sometieron, Bella no lograba tranquilizarse. Y el motivo era uno: ese día llegaba Edward después de dos meses fuera. Ese día, inevitablemente lo vería. Aunque sea de lejos. Y estaba tan nerviosa que se sentía mareada.

La boda estaba fijada para comenzar a las siete de la tarde, por lo que a las cinco, Alice, y una hermosa mujer alta y rubia, llegaban a su apartamento para ayudar a vestir a Renée.

-Bella, quiero que conozcas a Rosalie. Ella es la novia de Emmett- dijo Alice

-Encantada- saludó tímidamente a la hermosa mujer

-Que tal Bella- saludó Rosalie muy amablemente.

-Ok, necesito ayuda. ¡Soy un atado de nervios!- dijo Renée. Así que la llevaron al cuarto, la sentaron y comenzaron a maquillarla y a retocarle el peinado, para luego vestirla con un muy elegante traje de novia color marfil

-Oh Renée, te ves maravillosa- dijo Alice, finalmente, cuando vio lista a Renée.

-Mamá... te ver hermosa- dijo Bella, abrazando a su madre, mientras le era difícil contener las lágrimas de emoción.

-Mi pequeña...- dijo la novia a su hija, sin poder contener tampoco sus lágrimas

-¡Bueno, alegría alegría, que esto no es un funeral, sino una celebración. Además, si seguimos así, terminaremos llorando las cuatro como magdalenas, y se nos estropeará el maquillaje- reprochó Alice, que también se notaba emocionada.

-Bella, vete a vestir. Se nos hará tarde- reprochó Alice a Bella, que tuvo que apartarse de los brazos de su madre e ir hasta su cuarto a ponerse el traje que Alice había elegido para ella. Era un traje sencillo de satín, de tonos lilas, con strapless ajustado hasta su cintura, y que caía vaporoso hasta sobre la rodilla. Un cinturón del mismo material, pero en tonos más oscuros, le daban el detalle final al vestido, y una sandalias de charol, del mismo tono del vestido.

-¡Mi niña, pareces una princesa!- dijo Renée cuando vio a su hija lista para la boda

-Oh, no mamá, aquí la reina eres tú-

-Bueno, las dos se ven hermosas...en verdad, todas nos vemos hermosas- dijo Alice graciosamente –Bueno Bella, recuerda que eres la paje de tu mamá. Entrarás unos pasos antes que ella, ¿si? Y nada de ponerse nerviosa-

-Ok, ok...intentaré no caerme- dijo ella, haciendo sus ejercicios de respiración para relajación

-Bien, es la hora...- comenzó a decir Rosalie, cuando una llamada por teléfono la interrumpió: -¿Cariño?...¡Perfecto! Nosotros estamos por salir. Nos vemos allá amor. Un beso- dijo, y colgó

-¿Emmett?- preguntó Alice

-Sí, dice que ya llegó del aeropuerto. Edward llegó a la hora acordada, así que ya están en el hotel. Nos esperan chicas- dijo Rosalie. Pero los ejercicios respiratorios de Bella no habían funcionado, pues cuando Rosalie dio esa información, sus músculos se contrajeron

-Bien, andando entonces. No hagamos esperar al novio- indicó Alice. Bella estaba en estado de shock, y no sabía si podría cumplir su cometido de preceder a la novia. Debería concentrarse en un punto fijo, lejos de donde estuvieras él, o si no, se desvanecería.

El trayecto al hotel se hizo corto. Demasiado según Bella. Allí habían arreglado todo para que la boda se desarrollara. Todos estaban expectantes. Todos los invitados en su sitio, y el novio en el altar, esperando a su futura esposa.

-Bien Bella, recuerda. Cuando empiece a sonar la marcha nupcial, entras y caminas con lentitud hasta el altar. Recuerda que detrás de ti viene la novia, ¿si?- le recordó Alice, a lo que ella sólo asintió.

Rosalie y Alice entraron primero, y minutos después, la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar. "Bien Bella, respira, creo que es tu turno" se dijo, apretando con vehemencia el ramo de rosas blancas que llevaba en las manos. Miró hacia atrás para ver a su madre, que en su rostro reflejaba emoción, felicidad y algo de nerviosismo. "Te amo" le dijo, ante lo que Renée le lanzó un beso con la mano. Bella se dio vuelta, irguió su espalda, y comenzó a caminar con lentitud. Todos los invitados se dieron la vuelta, y ella solo visualizó al juez que celebraría el matrimonio. Se ordenó no mirar hacia otro lado, pese a que sentía miles de ojos sobre ella... "muy bien Bella, lo estás haciendo muy bien" se decía mientras caminaba por el corto pasillo. Cuando llegó hasta el frente, desvió su vista unos milímetros hacia el novio, y le concedió una sonrisa. Enseguida tomó su lugar junto a Alice, evitando un par de ojos verdes que sentía sobre ella, como si la estuviese quemando con la mirada.

Los votos fueron sencillos, pero muy emotivos. Renée soltó lágrimas casi durante toda la ceremonia, hasta que al final de ésta, los invitados estallaron en aplausos cuando el juez los declaró "marido y mujer".

-¡Por Dios mamá, eres la novia más feliz y hermosa que he visto...!- le dije, abrazándola cuando por fin pude hacerlo. En ese momento a Bella no le importaba más que su madre.

-Pues cuando tú seas la novia...-

-Nananana...- Bella hizo un gesto de balbuce y de taparse los oídos, ante lo que su madre reaccionó con una gran carcajada, volviendo a abrazar a su pequeña. Enseguida, Carlisle se les acercó,:

-Seré un buen marido para con su madre, Señorita Swan-

-Pues eso espero, Carlisle, eso espero- dijo ella intentando entonar su voz como una advertencia, pero más que eso, se oyó como un buen chiste, que hicieron que los tres terminaran riéndose.

-Bien, el brindis...- dijo Alice, empujando a los novios y a Bella hasta el centro del salón.

Durante el transcurso del matrimonio, Bella se "obligó" a no buscar a Edward ni con la mirada, pese a que un par de veces, desde lejos, había sentido sus carcajadas retumbaren concordancia a las de Sam, Emmett o Carlisle. Lo que sí vio, fue como tomaba por la cintura a una mujer alta y esbelta, de piel blanca y una melena que llegaba hasta sus hombros. Por supuesto, recordó un comentario de Emmett, diciendo que "quizás llegue acompañado". "Bien Bella, es tu misión sacártelo de la cabeza, pues él ya lo hizo, quizás nunca estuvo enamorado de ti, como dijo aquel día con tanta vehemencia..." se dijo, tristemente, mientras observaba la luna, en aquel balcón en donde había visto por primera vez a Edward.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan solita?- preguntó Leah, sorprendiéndola por la espalda

- Nada... está muy sofocado el ambiente adentro... y estoy algo melancólica, es todo...-

-¿No... no te gusta la idea de que Carlisle y tú mamá...?-

-Oh, no, no tiene que ver con eso. Estoy feliz de que se hayan encontrado, de verdad. Es sólo que recuerdo a papá...-

-Entiendo. Tienes suerte de recordar a tu padre. Yo no siquiera sé quién es. Siempre he tenido curiosidad por conocerlo, pero cuando siquiera lo menciono, me lanzan amenazas de que ni se me ocurra buscarlo...-

-¿Y por qué crees que están tan en contra de que lo busques?-

-Según Carlisle y Edward, es porque ese hombre no merece consideraciones. Sé que hizo sufrir a mamá, dejándola cuando supo que yo iba a llegar al mundo. Después nunca se supone que hizo nada por conocerme, o por acercarse... quizás tengan razón, y tendría que abandonar esa curiosidad...-

-Quizás... ¿quieres mucho a la familia de Carlisle, no?-

-Ellos siempre han sido mi familia. Nunca me hicieron sentir como la hija de una criada. Siempre me dicen que soy una hermana más para ellos. Yo los adoro. Alice es genial, la amo, Emmett siempre está para levantarme el ánimo. Cuando era pequeña, él me enseñaba travesuras. ¡Imagínate! Y Edward siempre me aconseja... lo extrañé el tiempo que vivió en Alemania, y estos dos meses afuera...-

-Pero... pero ya regresó...-

-¡Si! Aunque no he tenido tiempo de hablar con él. Además, llegó con una chica francesa, Eléonore. Se ve simpática, no como las otras "arpías" que Edward ha tenido la desgracia de conocer- comentó distendidamente Leah, mientras a Bella se le contraía el corazón, soportando las ganas de echarse a correr para refugiarse en la soledad de su apartamento a llorar.

-¡Chicas! Los novios se van a su luna de miel. Vamos a despedirnos- avisó Rosalie, ante lo que Bella tuvo que tragar una gran bocanada de aire, y entrar, como si nada.

Renée no sabía a donde la llevaba Carlisle a pasar la luna de miel, que sólo sería por una semana, pues debían de atender muchos asuntos de trabajo, ambos. Así que entre el ambiente de celebración, los hijos de Carlisle y Bella, se acercaron hasta ellos para despedirlos. Bella abrazó a su madre, deseándole buen viaje, y que se relajara. Mientras Bella mantenía abrazada a su madre, dirigió su vista hacia el frente, y, oh error. Se topó directamente con el rostro de Edward Cullen, observándola, con un semblante inescrutable. Bella abrió los ojos como platos, sintió por supuesto su rostro rojo, y apartó de inmediato la vista hasta el suelo, mientras se apartaba de los brazos de su madre.

Cuando los novios ya se fueron, Bella literalmente se escondió en una especie de cuarto pequeño, y es que Alice y Leah tenían planeada una fiesta para la familia, esto aprovechando la llegada de Edward. Y por supuesto, ella se escabulliría de esa celebración a como diera lugar. "Sólo tengo que salir de aquí sin que me vean, y tomar un taxi a la salida..." se dijo, abriendo la puerta con precaución, cuando no sintió ruido afuera. Caminó rápidamente hasta la salida del hotel, ytomó el primer taxi en dirección a su apartamento.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, se encontró con un gran paquete envuelto en una cinta de regalo, que venía con una tarjeta: "Para la musa inspiradora de mi obra de arte". Lo tomó, sonriendo, y entró con él. Una vez adentro, dubitativa, quitó el envoltorio y observó el cuadro que su amigo Erik había pintado: el retrato estaba tomado de frente, haciendo sobresaltar la profundidad de sus ojos oscuros, con una mirada directa e incluso sensual. El cabello estaba algo escarmenado haciendo levantar su volumen, y sus hombros se mostraban desnudos, aunque se dejaba ver un raso color rojo carmesí, insinuante, que caía y que ella sujetaba con ambas manos por sobre su pecho. "Es hermoso" pensó ella, confundida, pues no podía creer que su amigo Erik hubiese sacado tanto partido de su aspecto, el que ella consideraba tan común. El nombre del cuadro llevaba su nombre, "Bella". Lo puso de frente al gran sillón de la sala, y allí, sentada contemplándolo, Isabella no pudo evitar llorar, de emoción, de agradecimiento, de pena y anhelo. Tantos sentimientos juntos que la embargaron a esa hora, después de un largo día.

** xxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

Edward había llegado desde el aeropuerto, directamente al hotel, con el tiempo justo para ducharse y cambiarse para la boda de su padre. Apenas y tuvo tiempo de hablar con él, aunque fue suficiente para darse cuenta que era feliz, como un adolecente enamorado y correspondido. "Qué envidia" pensó. Y es que durante su estadía fuera de Seattle, había intentado concentrarse lo que más pudo en las negociaciones que lo llevaron a ese viaje, pero por las noches, no hacia otra cosa que luchar contra sus impulsos por llamar a Bella, aunque sea para escucharla. Sólo eso. Pero no, él le había entregado a ella el control de la relación entre ambos, y Bella había decidido dejarlo ir. Debía respetar eso, y seguir entonces con su vida. Luego vino el viaje de último momento que tuvo que hacer a Madrid, lugar que él adoraba, que lo alejó por más de lo presupuestado de Seattle. Y aun así, ella no había dado señales de extrañarlo. Lo bueno era que las negociaciones habían salido mejor de lo que él esperaba, y que allí se había encontrado con su buena amiga Eléonore, que había decidido acompañarlo a los Estados Unidos a pasar una temporada.

En la ceremonia, se instaló en primera fila, junto a su hermano Emmett y a su padre. Cuando la melodía de FelixMendelssohn comenzó a sonar, automáticamente, como todos los presentes, giró su cabeza hasta la entrada del pasillo, y la vio. Bella venía con la vista fija en el frente, con un aire angelical que a Edward lo sobrecogió. Se veía hermosa, radiante, tal y como la imagen que había guardado de ella en su cabeza para recordarla. "Maravillosa, perfecta... por Dios, como la amo..." pensaba Edward mientras la veía andar por el pasillo.

Durante toda la ceremonia y la fiesta, a él lo lastimó que ella lo evitase, muy contrario a la reacción que había tenido él con ella, siguiéndola con la mirada a cada paso que daba.

-Etes-vous bien, machérie?- (_¿Te sientes bien cariño?)_le preguntó su amiga Eléonore, cuando lo vio distraído y algo cabizbajo mirando a la chica que estaba en el balcón.

-Oui, oui, je vais bien. Ne vousinquiétezpas- _(Sí, sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes)_contestó Edward con su perfecto francés

-Est-elle la fille, non? Bella?-_(¿Ella es la chica, verdad? ¿Bella?) _preguntó su amiga, que sabía la historia, pues Edward se había sincerado con ella, pues ella lo conocía tan bien, que en cuanto lo vio, supo que algo sucedía. Se conocían desde hace años, y claro, la vieron llegar con Edward a la boda, y enseguida "supusieron" que era su última conquista. "Si ellos supieran que Eléonore es como mi hermana, y que solo necesita mirarme para saber qué me pasa..." pensaba él. Además, ella había escapado de Francia también por penas de amor. Ahora tenían esas historias de desamor en común.

-Oui, elle-_(Si, es ella)_  
>-Et pourquoi ne pas aller pour elle?-<em>(Y por qué no vas por ella)<em>

-Il serait intéressant. Sûr ne veut pas de moi autour de...-_(No valdría la pena. De seguro no me quiere cerca) _asumió Edward con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

Durante la celebración, Edward intentó inmiscuirse en la celebración, hablando con sus hermanos y algunos amigos que estaban presentes. Y así pasó la noche, hasta que su padre avisó que a él y a su esposa, lo esperaba un vuelo directo a su luna de miel.

-Edward, hijo, me alegra que hayas llegado a la celebración-

-No me la perdería por nada papá. Disfruta tu viaje, que aquí tenemos todo bajo control-

-Como siempre hijo, como siempre- le dijo su padre. Luego se acercó hasta Renée y se despidió de ella de forma cordial y amable. Ella era una buena mujer, justo lo que su padre necesitaba. Desde el balcón vio llegar a Leah y Bella, quien se abalanzó a abrazar a su madre, y fue ahí cuando por primera vez, durante toda la noche, después de dos meses, se encontró con su mirada, por escasos segundos, en donde para él el tiempo se detuvo. Sus ojos oscuros, profundos, su sonrojo característico que a él tanto le encantaba. Pero ella, enseguida, apartó la vista de él, para luego escabullirse por entre la gente, mientras los asistentes vivían la algarabía de la despedida de los novios.

Edward la perdió de vista. Con disimulo, como lo había hecho durante la noche, la buscó, pero todo fue infructuoso.

-¿La estás buscando?- preguntó Sam, quien lo había observado a su amigo Edward

-¿Eh?¿De qué hablas?-

-Mi amigo, hablo de Bella-

-Por qué lo dices- dijo Edward, haciéndose el desentendido, mientras le daba un sorbo a su vaso de wisky

-Porque he visto como la has seguido con la mirada de bobo durante toda la noche. Quizás para el resto pases desapercibido, pero no para mí. Entonces, qué esperas, ve por ella...-

-No sé...-

-Se acaba de ir Edward, ¡ve por ella! - le animó Sam, ante lo que Edward lo miró no del todo convencido.

-No me quiere cerca Sam, no me creyó, no confió en mí, no me llamó...-

-Tú tampoco a ella-

-No es lo mismo. Le advertí que no la buscaría a no ser que fuera ella quien me lo pidiera. Y si no me lo pidió...-

-Deja de cuestionarte tanto. Siempre has sido un tipo seguro con las mujeres, ¿qué demonios te detiene? Cuando la veas de la mano con otro te arrepentirás- le dijo Sam, frente a lo que Edward le lanzó una mirada furibunda, pues le enervaba pensar que pudiese existir otro, que otro hombre haya llegado a su vida en ese tiempo

-No lo sé Sam-

-No pierdes nada yendo a buscarla, ¡anda ya y termina con tu calvario! Apostaría que has estado dos meses cuestionándote si debes llamarla, buscarla...¿vas a seguir esperando otros dos meses más?- insistió Sam, hasta que convenció a su amigo Edward.

Le dio una palmada en elhombro a su amigo, y se fue, directo al estacionamiento subterráneo del hotel, en donde había dejado su coche antes de irse de viaje.

-¡Edward!¡¿A dónde crees que vas?- lo atajó Alice, mientras él esperaba el ascensor –La celebración sigue...-

-Cariño, estoy agotado por el viaje, necesito descansar- le mintió a su hermana

-Oh, anda Edward...-

-De verdad Alice, estoy cansado, a punto de quedarme dormido de pie...dejemos la celebración para otro día, ¿si?-

-Está bien. Descansa entonces- le dijo, dándole un beso cariñoso en la mejilla a su hermano.

Se montó sobre su Volvo, decidido, y salió a toda velocidad rumbo al departamento de Bella: "Es todo o nada Edward, todo o nada" se repetía, mientras iba de camino.

Bella había pasado cerca de media hora sentada, de frente al retrato, observándolo en penumbras. Estaba con la mirada perdida en el retrato, buscando qué había de ella en esa mujer, que era ella misma, pero que consideraba tan diferente. Miró la hora, ya era cerca de la media noche. Suspiró y se levantó para ir directo a su recamara y acostarse, ojalá a dormir para desconectarse aunque sea por unas horas de la realidad. Pero unos golpes algo insistentes, que la sobresaltaron, haciendo que su corazón disparara su velocidad. Sopesó la idea de abrir, quizás preguntar quién era, pero los golpes seguían insistentes. ¿Erik? Con lentitud, caminó hasta la puerta, y sin pensarlo más, abrió. Y ahí se quedó, estupefacta. No era Erik, ni nadie a quien ella esperara. Era Edward. Recordó la vez que llegó, inesperadamente, una noche de lluvia. La sorpresa de aquel encuentro, no se comparaba al torbellino de emociones que la invadían en ese momento. Y ahí se quedaron mirando directamente a los ojos, el uno al otro, sin decir nada. Bella sentía que las piernas en cualquier momento no le responderían, y es que estaba temblando.

-Yo no sabía lo que era padecer penas de amor hasta hace dos meses. No entendía las cursilerías de las que hablaban los enamorados cuando decían eso de "dejar el alma y el corazón con la mujer que amaban" cuando se separaban. Ahora lo entendí. No sabía el poderoso sentimiento que se experimentaba cuandoel sexo y el amor se conjugaban, no lo sabía, hasta que hice el amor contigo- dijo Edward, con solemnidad, con calma, con profundidad, mientras que Bella derramaba lágrimas sin poder retenerlas. Seguía temblando y muda, ante las palabras de Edward –Eso, porque nunca me había enamorado. Nunca, hasta que conocí a una niña en una noche de luna llena, que llegó a desordenar mi vida, sorprendiéndome a cada paso que daba, con cada reacción, pues no era como nadie que yo hubiese conocido, como ninguna mujer. Nunca. Y me enamoré, de manera irremediable e irrevocable. Y aquí estoy, frente a ella, después de dos meses viviendo en el infierno. Porque estos dos meses lejos de ti, fueron un infierno para mí. Yo te amo Bella, te amo- concluyó finalmente, ante lo que Bella no pudo más.

-Pero... no me buscaste... en todo este tiempo...- susurró ella, despacio, llorando, aferrada a la puerta, pues si se soltaba, caería al suelo

-Debía respetar tu decisión de elegir... pero no puedo más... yo quiero estar contigo, te quiero mía, mi mujer y de nadie más. Vengo dispuesto a recuperarte, a suplicarte, a hacer lo que sea...- estaba diciendo él, pero ella lo interrumpió:

-Yo te amo Edward- soltó finalmente, entre sollozo y a punto de que sus piernas flaquearan. Y el espacio entre ambos no existió más. Edward se acercó a ella, la levantó entre sus brazos, y la besó con desespero, con hambre, con pasión, con anhelo, aferrándose con fuerza el uno al otro. Edward cerró la puerta con su pié, y la llevó hasta el sofá, sentándola en su regazo, sin dejar de besarla. De tanto en tanto detenían la danza de los labios para respirar, sin apartarse demasiado, respirando el uno en la boca del otro.

-Te amo-

-Te amo- se decían, y volvían a besarse con vehemencia. Y así pasaron horas, besándose, mirándose, diciéndose cuánto se amaban. Pero Edward estaba preocupado, no quería que ella se quedara con una impresión equivocada de lo que esas mujeres podían significar para él. Y es que no significaban nada. Así que no quiso dilatar más el tema:

-Bella, esas mujeres no significan nada... son parte de mi pasado. Nunca hubo nadie más mientras estuve contigo...-

-Es que ellas... son tan atractivas, y yo...-

-Sí, claro que son atractivas, pero son un verdadero témpano de hielo. No se comparan contigo. Nunca nadie había removido mis sentimientos, así como lo hiciste tú. Además, no son más hermosas que tú. Ninguna es más hermosa que tú-

-No eres imparcial...- dijo ella, cerrando sus ojos, chocando su frente con la de Edward.

-Quiero que confíes en mí, que me creas. No te estoy mintiendo cielo...-

-¿Por eso no me llamaste, verdad?¿Estabas sentido porque no creí en lo que me decías?-

-Un poco...- reconoció él –No quiero que vuelva a pasar. Victoria está a cargo de unos negocios, los que lamentablemente tengo que tratar con ella. La tendré que ver, para mi pesar. Ella ni siquiera me agrada-

-Pero ahora llegaste acompañado- dijo ella, recordando a la hermosa mujer que vio junto a Edward esa noche

-Eléonore. Ya te la presentaré. Es una de mis pocas amigas...-

-Es muy bonita...-

-Lo es. Y muy noble. Un poco loca, pero noble... Y saca esos pensamientos de tu cabeza, no vino aquí como mi amante ni mucho menos. Es una muy buena amiga, ya te contaré la historia de cómo nos conocimos- le dijo, llevando sus labios hasta los de su Bella, para rozarlos con ternura. En ese momento, Edward se percató de algo que había pasado por alto: el retrato.

-¡Por Dios!- dijo, haciendo a un lado a Bella y poniéndose de pie. Levantó el lienzo del piso y lo puso a contra luz, observándolo maravillado –Este cuadro me estaba esperando. Es mío- dijo, embobado. Bella se puso de pie, sintiendo como sus mejillas tomaban el característico color rojo, y se lo arrebató de las manos

-No, claro que no. Es mío-

-No, no, este se va a mi apartamento, colgado justo en frente de mi cama...aunque quizás sea bueno pedir una ampliación- dijo, peleando con ella, tratando de quitarle el lienzo

-¡No!- protestó, cuando Edward se lo quitó

-¿Quién lo hizo?-

-Erik... me pidió que lo ayudara. Le dije que no servía para estas cosas-

-¿Qué no sirves?... Mírate, te ves como una diosa, ¡no no!... una fiera... y dices que Victoria, o Irina son hermosas. No te llegan ni a los talones- le dijo, sensualmente, dejando a un lado el cuadro, para tomar a su chica por la cintura –Mi gata montesa, como te extrañaba...-

-Yo pensé que no volverías...- le dijo, aferrándolo con fuerza por el cabello, y removiéndose en sus brazos sensualmente –Edward...- le susurró

-Dime pequeña...- la alentó él, sabiendo qué era lo que Bella quería

-Hazme el amor, ya no aguanto más...-apenas ella termino de decir la oración, y él ya la llevaba sobre sus brazos, directo a su cuarto, en donde le haría el amor con tanta pasión como nunca antes.


	18. Chapter 18

**_DISFRUTAD Y COMENTAD (GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE PASAN, LEEN Y COMENTAN... Y A LAS QUE PONEN LA HISTORIA ENTRE SUS FAVORITAS, LAS ALERTAS Y TODO ESO... ME HALAGAN EN SERIO...)_**

_**Cata!**_

* * *

><p>-Tu piel es tan suave, tersa...- decía él, mientras besaba su cuerpo desnudo sin dejar lugar alguno donde sus labios se posaran –deliciosa- continuaba trazando camino con sus labios, mientras ella jadeaba de placer y deseo, dejándose besar por el hombre que amaba –extrañé tu cuerpo como un loco, cada noche...- seguía diciendo, sin detenerse –no hay nada con que se pueda comprar- su voz era ronca, sensual, un ingrediente más que hacía que el éxtasis de Bella se disparara por los cielo. Sus manos se aferraban a las sabanas con fuerza, su respiración era más bien jadeo. No podía hablar, sólo sentía. Se removía inquieta y excitada bajo las manos, los labios y el cuerpo de Edward. –Haces que mi sed de ti sea insaciable...siempre te deseo más, y más- continuaba él, mientras ella se derretía cual mantequilla, haciendo que su jadeo se intensificara<p>

-Edward... ¡Dios!- logró decir ella, entre gritos y gemidos, mientras él se posaba sobre ella por completo, entrando en ella lentamente –Si, si... así mi amor-

-Te amo Bella-

-Sí amor, ámame así...- bramaba ella al borde de la locura. Los cuerpos unidos se conjugaban en uno solo. Ninguno tenía claridad en donde comenzaba su propio cuerpo, sólo la seguridad de que en ese momento eran uno solo. Hicieron el amor una y otra vez, y es que ambos necesitaban más del otro. Necesitaban absolutamente todo del otro.

Edward fue el primero en caer dormido en la cama de Bella, después de semejante reencuentro sexual con su amada Bella. Y es que el viaje, la fiesta y ella le habían pasado la cuenta a su cuerpo. Bella se deleitaba observándolo dormir, quieto, tranquilo,mientras acariciaba con ternura su desordenada cabellera cobriza. "Parece un ángel... mi ángel" pensaba, mientras lo observaba. Después de un rato, ella también cayó rendida por el sueño, acurrucándose en el pecho de Edward. Aquel era su lugar feliz.

A la mañana siguiente, ella se levantó primero, sin hacer mucho ruido, y es que intuía que Edward debía de estar cansado. Así que con cuidado, se calzó un pantalón corto, una camiseta y un albornoz, y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Era domingo, así que quizás aprovecharía el día por completo para estar con Edward. No quería ir a ningún lado, con nadie más que no fuera él... pero como si Alice hubiese oídos sus pensamientos desde lejos, le llamó:

-Bella, tenemos organizado un almuerzo, ¿quieres venir? Puedes venir con tu amigo Erik...-

-No lo sé Alice...-

-Oh, vamos. Ayer acaba de llegar Edward y no hemos tenido tiempo de estar con él...- "tú no habrás tenido tiempo" pensó Bella, sonriendo ante lo que Alice decía

-¿Y por lo menos Edward sabe de tus intenciones...?-

-Tiene su móvil apagado, le dejé un mensaje-

-No te prometo nada Alice, además tengo mucho que leer-

-¡Te espero Bella!-

-Alice...- pero ella ya había colgado. Bufó y se instaló en el mesón con su laptop y su tazón de café recién hecho. Aprovecharía de adelantar lectura de esta semana, mientras dejaba dormir a Edward.

Él se despertó cerca de medio día, con una sensación de descanso exquisita. Viajó con sus ojos por el cuarto, y sonrió al ver en donde estaba y cuando recordó su reencuentro. Miró hacia el lado, pero se vio solo y frunció un poco el ceño, pero cuando sintió el aroma a café y el sonido de la música, volvió a sonreír. Agarró su móvil que había dejado sobre la mesita de noche y lo encendió: tres llamadas perdidas de su hermana Alice y un mensaje de voz en el que le decía que habría un almuerzo familiar, y que lo esperaban a las dos su apartamento. Y ya era más de medio día.

-Dios...- dijo, enterrando su rostro en la almohada, y es que él no tenía intención alguna de moverse de allí. Que lo perdonaran sus hermanos, que lo perdonaran sus amigos, pero él lo único que quería era encerrarse allí con su Bella. Ya habría tiempo para el resto. Se levantó, se calzó sus pantalones, y a torso descubierto salió del cuarto, directo a la cocina. Allí estaba Bella, sentada en el mesón, leyendo unos apuntes en su laptop y tomando nota de ellos en un block. Edward se la quedó mirando un rato en silencio, mientras ella estaba absorta en la lectura. "La vida me tiene que estar premiando por algo, o soy un tipo con mucha suerte que recibió regalos sin ser merecedor de ellos..." pensaba, mientras la miraba con adoración. No soportó más, y lentamente en silencio, llegó hasta ella, sorprendiéndola por la espalda, mientras pasaba los brazos por su cintura y besaba su cuello. Ella dio un salto por la sorpresa, pero enseguida dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward, mientras este seguía besando su cuello.

-Buenos días-

-Muy buenos, preciosa-

-¿Te desperté?-

-No...o más bien sí: el aroma a café, la música, tu aroma en la almohada y estaba solo...-

-Lo siento... Llamó Alice-

-Acabo de escuchar su mensaje- dijo él, mientras seguía paseando sus labios por la piel de su chica

-¿Y quieres ir?-

-No pienso moverme de aquí- le susurró, ante lo que Bella sonrió -¿O tú quieres ir?-

-Mmm... tampoco pensaba moverme de aquí- dijo coquetamente. Se dio la vuelta sobre la banca para quedar frente a él, se aferró a sus hombros y lo besó. Ella no acabaría nunca de saciarse del sabor de los labios de Edward. Nunca.

-¿Tienes hambre?-

-Sí, mucha- le contestó con los labios prácticamente pegados a los de ella. Enseguida la levantó en brazos y se la llevó directo al cuarto

-¡Pero si acabas de decirme que tienes hambre!- dijo Bella, sorprendida, adivinando las intenciones de Edward

-Hambre de ti niñita, de ti...- le dijo, entrando al cuarto, dejándola caer sobre la cama, para comenzar con el rito del amor y el placer, una vez más.

Les costó separarse cuando la noche llegó, y es que estuvieron más de media hora despidiéndose. Edward había insistido en que se fuera con él hasta el apartamento, pero ella se negó rotundamente, aludiendo a que tendría que estar gran parte de la noche despierta...

-Pues yo puedo tenerte toda la noche despierta...- admitió él de forma sensual

-¡Leyendo Edward, leyendo! Además, tienes que descansar, ¿acaso no trabajas mañana?-

-Sí, pero...-

-Pero nada. Mañana nos vemos, ¿si?-

-Está bien. No te quedes desvelada toda la noche, si tienes clases, descansa, por favor-

-Sí señor- le dijo, empujándolo hacia la puerta –Te amo Edward Cullen- le dijo, colgándose de él, esta vez "para el último beso, lo juro..." se decía

-Te amo Isabella Swan... ah! Pero me olvido de algo...- dijo, deshaciéndose del abrazo de Bella. Ella se extrañó cuando vio a Edward devolverse al cuarto... y fue pero cuando lo vio regresar con el cuadro

-¡Edward, ya hablamos!-

-Sí, ya hablamos, y me lo llevo, ¿no te quieres venir conmigo? Pues me llevo el cuadro para mi consuelo- respondió él de forma seria y formal

-¡¿Y qué sucede si lo ve alguien de tu familia, eh?-

-Nada, absolutamente nada, ¿o qué?, ¿piensas que tendré esta relación contigo clandestinamente? Pues no, así que vete preparando, porque ya te presento pronto con mi familia como mi chica, mi novia, mi mujer...- le advirtió, ante lo que ella sólo atinó a sonrojarse. "Claro, cómo no". Edward sonrió ante la respuesta corporal de su chica, y la abrazó con ternura, besando dulcemente sus labios –Estoy ansioso por decirle a todo el mundo que me enamoré de ti, pequeña-

-Pero déjame hablar con mamá primero, ¿sí?-

-Eso significa esperar dos semanas... Bella...-

-Edward, por favor...- le pidió, comoniña pequeña, mientras batía sus pestañas. Él no tuvo otra que sonreír y asentir. Volvió a besarla dulcemente... "Ok, esta si es la despedida..." pensaron. Luego se separaron con mucha dificultad. Edward tomó el cuadro, se despidió por enésima vez de su amada, y se marchó.

El día lunes, a Edward lo esperaba una ajetreada mañana de reuniones con parte de los accionistas, para ponerles al tanto de las negociaciones en Australia, Madrid, Canadá y Boston. Además, tenían a portar un par de nuevos proyectos que se alejaban del área inmobiliaria y hotelera, por lo que entre proyecciones, análisis, estudio macro económicos se le fue el día.

-Carmen, dentro de una semana llegan los inversionistas suecos. Prepare todo para su estadía, sus agentes confirmaran dentro de mañana-

-Como diga, ¿algo más?-

-No, puedes irte-

-Ah... hay algo más... alguien vino a buscarlo, quizás no tiene importancia... déjeme ver- dijo ella mientras ojeaba su agenda –Ah, aquí está: Jacob Black-

-¿Qué?¿Estás segura?-

-Sí señor. Preguntó por usted, se ledijo que andaba de viaje, y se fue. Sólo dejó su nombre-

-Carmen, si vuelve a venir... no, no haga nada. Hasta que yo te diga. Ahora pídele a Sam que venga y luego te puedes ir. Es suficiente por hoy-

-Gracias Edward, nos vemos mañana- dijo la chica, y salió. Edward se quedó algo aturdido, y es que no había querido preguntar si ese tipo había rondado a Bella, o si de plano la había abordado... "¡Soy un estúpido!", se espetó, "quizás Bella estuvo en peligro, y no lo supe... ¿y por qué quiere verme? Quizás se enteró..."

-¿Me necesitabas? Los informes económicos estarán...- comenzó a decir Sam al entrar, pero Edward lo detuvo

-No quiero hablar de eso. Dime Sam, ¿has seguido la pista de Black?-

-¿Black?-

-Jacob Black-

-Lo siento, dejamos de seguirlo cuando se alejó de Leah, como lo indicaste-

-¡Soy un maldito imbécil! Quizás se la encontró, quizás le hizo algo en mi ausencia... no tendría que haberla dejado desprotegida-

-Bella no es tonta, ella no dejaría que ese tipo se le acercase-

-Pero ese maldito está obsesionado con ella, podría obligarla, ella es delicada. ¡Soy un maldito estúpido!- rabió en voz alta consigo mismo. Se levantó, se puso su chaqueta, tomó su portafolio y salió, dándole nuevas instrucciones a Sam: -Que retomen el seguimiento, quiero saber cada paso que da ese maldito...-

-No saben dónde está...-

-¡Pues que lo busquen!- gritó, luego apretó los puños para tranquilizarse –Sam, no es un capricho, pero con este tipo dando vueltas, la mujer que amo corre un riesgo, y lo sabes. Lo hago por ella, me volvería loco si ese tipo le hace algo-

-Lo se Edward, y te ayudaré. Pondré en contacto a los muchachos para que retomen sus labores de seguimiento. Estaremos sobre él-

-Gracias Sam- respondió Edward, agradecido, antes de salir rumbo al departamento de su amada.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Jacob Black no sabía cómo las cosas había tomado un rumbo diferente al que él tenía planeado, y es que nunca vio otra opción que lo alejara del amor de Bella Swan, chica que conocía desde que tuvo uso de razón, y es que toda la vida había estado enamorado de ella, y ella nunca se vio interesada en otro chico, él era el único, pese a que eran sólo amigos, Jacob presentía que finalmente ella se enamoraría de él. Pero las cosas no salieron como lo esperó.

Hirvió en ira y celos cuando supo que un tipo desconocido había ido hasta Forks para encontrarse con ella, y fue peor cuando se dio cuenta que ella había cambiado su actitud con él después de ese encuentro. Todo iba bien, todo iba perfecto hasta que ese maldito desconocido llegó a la vida de Isabella. Eso lo descontroló. Su vida dentro de aquella burbuja perfecta estalló y se vio dominado por el "malévolo Jacob Black".Su vida dio un vuelco de 180 grados. El bonachón y educado Jacob Black había desaparecido. Ya había sido suficiente con ver como su madre le abandonaba a él y a su padre para irse con otro. Así de simple. La odió, la odió con todo su corazón, lloraba noches enteras cuando solo tenía trece años, llamándola de regreso, mientras que su padre se consumía en el alcohol. Y Bella estuvo ahí con él, apoyándolo.

Él y su padre salieron adelante, dejando a esa mujer en el pasado, olvidada, así como ella los había olvidado. Quizás hasta la perdonó, quizás no. Por lo tanto, ahora, el rechazo de ella, de Bella, de la única mujer importante en su vida, lo enervaba, haciendo perder sus estribos; en lo único que pensaba era en ella, toda su vida giraba en torno a ella. Le dio lo mismo dejar sus estudios en Boston para estar cerca suyo. Cuando trató de abusar de ella, se vio descontrolado, pues lo único que quería era macar la piel de Bella con la suya, unirse a ella. Pero allí estaba Bella, rechazándole, una y otra vez, como si él fuese un desconocido. La quería para él, completamente:

-Maldita sea, quizás hasta ya se acostó con él...- pensaba, mientras bebía encerrado en su departamento, después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Leah, en donde le vio irse con él, recordando como la trató de "mi amor" frente a él. Averiguó sobre el tipo, quien resultó ser el hijo del millonario empresario Carlisle Cullen: Edward. No fue difícil, pues la prensa hablaba de la familia cada vez que ésta se movía. Los medios de comunicación estuvieron atentos a la llegada del segundo de los hijos de Cullen, quien había vivido en Europa desde los dieciocho años, y ahora regresaba a tomar parte del mando de las empresas de su padre, pues se hablaba del retiro de Carlisle del mundo empresarial, para dejarla en manos de su hijo, el economista Edward Cullen, graduado en una de las mejores universidades alemanas, con una serie de reconocimientos sorprendentes para un hombre de sólo veinticinco años de edad.

-Maldito Cullen...- decía, mientras revisaba los artículos relacionados a Edward Cullen en la internet –Podrás tener muchos estudios, dinero, fama... pero te aseguro que a Bella no la tendrás por mucho tiempo más. Primero muerto. Muerto tú o muerta ella. Pero no estarán juntos. Ella es mía, y de nadie más- concluyó aquella especie de juramento de muerte, dándole un sorbo a su baso de wisky.

**oooOOOooo**

-Ah, se me olvidaba comentarles: me enamoré- les dijo un día Edward a sus hermanos mientras almorzaban. Alice abrió sus ojos como platos, y Emmett se atoró con el trozo de carne que masticaba.

-¡La francesa... ya sabía yo! Ella es simpática...-comenzó Alice con sus conjeturas

-No, estas bastante lejos-

-¡Dime que no te metiste con Victoria, por amor a Dios Edward!-

-Ni que fuera masoquista, Emmett- contestó Edward. Alice lo quedó mirando con ojos escrutantes, tratando de recordar algún detalle de quien sería la mujer. Alice estaba en lo mismo, y Edward se divertía sabiéndolo.

-¿La conocemos?- preguntó Emmett

-La conocen- asintió Edward.

-¿Irina-

-¡Por Dios, Emmett! Esa mujer fue un triste error en mi vida...-

-No Emmett, estás lejos...- dijo Alice, como en estado de trance. Y es que ella había acertado en sus conjeturas –Bella- dijo, haciendo que la sorpresa de Emmett se disparara y la sonrisa en el rostro de Edward hiciera evidente que ella estaba en lo correcto

-¡No lo puedo creer! - Emmett estaba consternado por las palabras de Alice, y es que jamás se lo vio venir. Luego miró a su hermano y preguntó -¿Es cierto?- Edward seguía sonriendo, así que esa respuesta fue suficiente para él -¡Es cierto!, santo cielo Edward. Pero dime una cosa, ¿es la conquista correspondiente a este mes, un capricho...?-

-¡Emmett!-

-Oye, sabes por qué lo digo, las chicas como Bella no son del "perfil" con quienes sueles...-

-Escúchame una cosa Emmett: me enamoré, así de simple. Ella no es como nadie que haya tenido antes, y adoro que sea así. Así que si piensas que es una aventura de un rato, pues que equivocas-

-¿Piensas casarte?-

-¡¿Eh? ¿Casarme? Eh... no, no lo sé... no he pensado en eso...- contestó un tanto nervioso. Y era cierto. La idea de matrimonio para Edward Cullen era algo inimaginable para él. Simplemente no estaba en sus planes. Pasar la vida junto a Bella para él no conllevaba un "matrimonio". ¿Pero para ella? Quizás, como todas las chicas, ella sólo esperaba atravesar el pasillo rumbo al altar vestida de blanco. Edward sacudió su cabeza frente a ese pensamiento, quitándolo de su cabeza, y pensando luego "es muy pronto para pensar en eso".

-Llamaré a Bella para tener una salida de chicas...-

-Alice, te suplico que no la incomodes...-

-Oye, qué te pasa, sólo quiero acercarme más a ella. Además, creo que hacen linda pareja, quiero que sepa que cuenta conmigo-

-Gracias Alice. Sólo no la presiones, ya tendré que lidiar con ella luego que le cuente que ustedes lo saben. Es algo tímida, así que...-

-Calma Edward. Ya verás cómo seremos grandes amigas- le aseguró su hermana.

Y claro, como Edward lo supuso, cuando le contó sobre el almuerzo con sus hermanos y lo que les dijo:

-¡¿Qué? ¡Pe pero Edward!-

-Oye, son mis hermanos, además, estoy siendo tan evidente que ellos ya se comenzaban a dar cuenta de que algo raro pasaba conmigo-

-¿Cómo raro?- preguntó ella sin saber bien a que se refería. Edward la miró y le sonrió, acariciando su rostro con ternura

-Lo que te he dicho es cierto: nunca antes me había enamorado, y me estoy comportando como se comportaría un hombre enamorado, y eso es raro en mí. Soy un tipo racional, que no cae en cursilerías, pero ahora pequeña me la paso suspirando y oyendo música romántica...-

-Eso no es cierto-

-Ok, oyendo música que me recuerde a ti. Eso es raro, nunca me había pasado-

-¿Y qué te dijeron?-

-Oh, Alice está feliz, y seguro te buscará para que salgan, cosas de chicas. Y Emmett se sorprendió, pero se alegra por mí. Yo sólo estoy esperando a hacerlo oficial sólo porque tú me lo pediste, supongo que has hablado con Renée-

-Pues para ella yo también soy obvia. Se supone que no sabe de quién se trata, pero sabe que hay alguien. Cuando te fuiste, ella estaba desesperada, sabía que mi pena era por amor. Quiso hablar de eso, pero me negué. Le dije que se lo contaría cuando fuese el momento, y creo que ahora es el momento-

-Espero que no me odie después de haberte visto así por mi culpa-

-No fue tu culpa-

-Lo fue- iba a protestar él, pero Bella lo calló, poniendo sus dedos sobre los labios de Edward

-Eso ya lo hablamos. Yo no confié en ti, fue mi culpa. Pero ahora estamos aquí, juntos. Eso quedó atrás- finalizó, acurrucándose en el pecho de Edward, quien estaba satisfecho porque ella confiaba en él.

-Se me olvidaba: Alice está preparando una recepción para la llegada de los recién casados. Será algo pequeño en la casa que papá compró para vivir con Renée -

-¿Mañana sábado?-

-Sí-

-¿Tu hermana siempre hace este tipo de recepciones, fiestas...?-

-Todo es un motivo de celebración para ella, así que nos cuidamos de no darle tantos,pero esta vez será diferente-

-Lo será- afirmó Bella, que ya estaba nerviosa. "¡Sus hermanos ya lo saben...Cielo Santo!... ¿Pero no se supone que era eso lo que querías? ¡Quién me entiende!" se reprendía y cuestionaba mentalmente. Esto era nuevo para ella. No había tenido novio, nunca. Edward era el primero, en todo. ¿Qué le diría su madre? Ella siempre pensó en Jacob como la opción de novio para Bella. Pero ahora todo era diferente. De cualquier modo, gustándole o no la decisión a su madre, ella no se apartaría de Edward. "¡Soy una chica grande...no, soy una mujer, sé lo que hago!".


	19. Chapter 19

**_Mil gracias por las que se dan el tiempito de leer y comentar. Es para mí muy importante que lo hagan (así que si pasa leyendo, no sea malvada y deje su comentario, que es mi aliciente para seguir escribiendo...=) Gracias a todas las que tienen la historia entre sus favoritas, me honran, de verdad. Así que disfruten de esta locura. Abrazos a todas!_**

_**Cata!**_

* * *

><p>Renée y Carlisle llegaron de su luna de miel justo a medio día. Bella y Edward se encargaron de ir por ellos hasta el aeropuerto. En casa esperaban el resto de la familia, incluidos Leah y Sue. Además de Sam, Jasper, Tanya, Rosalie, y Eléonore. Bella se lanzó a los brazos de su madre, quien venía radiante de felicidad, además de traer un bronceado espectacular. Carlisle venía igual de sonriente, y es que dijo que esta luna de miel lo había rejuvenecido unos veinte años.<p>

-¡Vámonos ya! Alice nos espera en casa-

-¿Una recepción Edward?-

-No pudimos detenerla, papá- le dijo bromeando con él, mientras le ayudaba con las maletas.

-No saben lo ansiosos que estábamos de llegar- comentó Carlisle cuando ya hubo saludado a todos al llegar a su casa

-¡Eres un mentiroso, papá!- bromeó Emmett, ante las carcajadas del resto de los invitados.

Bella y Renée se escabulleron a la recamara principal, y es que Renée había traído un arsenal de regalos para su hija, y estaba ansiosa por enseñárselos. A Bella le pareció una perfecta ocasión para hablar con su madre sobre Edward

-Alice se ha pasado con la decoración de la casa, tan elegante... ¡Mira este cuarto!-

-Es perfecto mamá- comentó Bella nerviosa

-¿Quieres ver tus regalos?- le dijo, llevándola de la mano hasta donde se encontraban las maletas. Montó una sobre la gran cama y la abrió. "Cómo empiezo, como empiezo..." pensaba Bella "Vamos Bella, no vas a contarle que mataste a alguien..."

-Cariño... estás sudando...-

-¿Sudando?..ehh...- dijo, secándose la frente –Mamá, quería contarte algo-

-Dime cielito- decía Renée, mientras sacaba bolsas y bolsas de regalo de aquella gran maleta. Bella tragó saliva y habló:

-Creo que estoy enamorada-

-Ya lo sabía...-

-Ok, sí, eres bruja, lo sé, pero...-

-No soy bruja, soy tu madre y te conozco, ¿quieres que te diga de quien estás enamorada?-

-¿Eh? Eso se supone que no lo sabes...-

-Edward, ¿no es cierto?- le dijo la bruja de su madre, mirándola con los ojos escrutantes, mientras que Bella no lo podía creer

-¿y cómo... cómo...?-

-Evidente mi querida Bella: las miraditas, tus suspiros cuando él aparecía, tu estado depresivo cuando él se ausentó, y te oías como si te hubiesen devuelto el alma justo desde que él llegó, por lo menos así te oías al otro lado del teléfono-

-Mamá, yo...-

-Dime sólo una cosa: ¿eres feliz con él?-

-Lo soy-

-Bueno, disfruta entonces de este amor. Además, se ve que él es un buen muchacho, aparte de inteligente y atractivo, y por cierto, a él también se le nota...-

-¿Qué se le nota?-

-Que te ama, Bella. Además, Carlisle también se había dado cuenta. Y está feliz de que seas tú...-

-¡Oh, por Dios...!- dijo Bella, roja de la vergüenza. Su madre rió y se acercó a ella para abrazarla. Pese a todo, Bella sentía como si se hubiese sacado un peso de encima. Ya no había nada que esconder: oficialmente ella era la novia de Edward Cullen.

Cuando regresaron a la comida, todos estaban celebrando y brindando. Bella y su madre se unieron al grupo. Edward supuso enseguida que ella había hablado con su madre, así que le esbozó una gran sonrisa, y le extendió la mano. Bella sin cuestionárselo mucho, fue hasta él y la tomó. Y todo siguió un curso normal. Perfecta y dulcemente normal.

-Alice, llegaron unas visitas- anunció Sue nerviosa. Detrás de ella, la figura macizae imponente de un hombre a quien Carlisle le dedicó una sonrisa de amabilidad más que de otra cosa. Y junto a él, su hija, la mujer colorina que provocaba los dolores de cabeza de Edward: Aro y Victoria Vulturi estaban allí.

-Carlisle, perdón que hayamos venido sin avisar, pero no podía dejar la ciudad, sin antes darte un abrazo, mi viejo amigo- dijo Aro, de forma verdaderamente cordial. Mientras tanto, Victoria se mantenía junto a su padre, estoica, sonriendo sensualmente directo hacia Edward. Bella en tanto, sintió que se encogía,mientras la presencia, prestancia, sensualidad y belleza de esa mujer se imponía. Tuvodeseos de salir corriendo, a cualquier parte, pero la mano de Edward la tenía fuertemente agarrada.

Carlisle presentó a Renée como su esposa. Enseguida, Aro comenzó a saludar al resto de los presentes, hasta llegar a Edward. Por supuesto, Victoria no se alejaba de su padre, y cuando estuvo frente a Edward, lo miró lascivamente, mientras remojaba sus labios.

-Edward Cullen, tanto tiempo, que tal tu viaje al extranjero-

-Muy provechoso, Aro. Tuvimos reunión hace unos días para entregarles la información, pero nadie de tus representantes estuvo allí-

-Oh, sí. Perdona Edward, pero mi hija anda con la cabeza en otro lado...- comentó él, a lo que Victoria soltó unas risitas, que no le causaron el menor atisbo de gracia a Edward. Enseguida Aro desvió su vista a Bella, quien seguía tomada de la mano de Edward, casi escondiéndose tras él -¿Y esta linda señorita?-

-Es Isabella, la hija de Renée y mi novia- le indicó Edward, en tono fuerte, seguro, y sonriendo.

-¡Oh! Mucho gusto señorita- dijo Aro, sonriéndole, y claro, Bella sentía sus pómulos rojos. Pero no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse: "Eres una mujer Bella, y no una niñita de quince para andarte ruborizando por todo..." pensó, entonces, levantó su cabeza, irguió su postura, estiró su mano en señal de saludo y dijo con el mismo tono amable que el hombre había usado

-El gusto es mío-

-Eh... perdón, ¿Bella, me acompañas adentro?- llegó Alice a "rescatar a Bella" –Hay que arreglar un par de cosas...-

-Claro. Con su permiso- le dijo a Aro, quien seguía sosteniendo su mano. Luego, se giró hacia Edward, se levantó sobre la punta de sus pies, y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios –Vuelvo enseguida- le dijo, frente a lo que él sólo sonrió. Victoria estaba furiosa, había cruzado los brazos y bufaba sonoramente. A Bella no le importó, por lo que salió riendo rumbo a la casa junto a las chicas.

Edward se apartó del grupo, con la excusa de hacer una llamada telefónica pendiente. Camino unos metros y se afirmó en una baranda que servía de mirador a la bahía de Seattle.

-Veo que ya tienes una nueva conquista...- dijo Victoria, quien lo había seguido. Edward trató de ignorarla, pero ella estaba ahí, molestando como mosca en el oído.

-Bella no es una conquista...-

-Sí, sí, tu novia- dijo ella, burlonamente -¿Cambiaste de gustos, no?-

-¿Qué demonios pretendes?-

-Acercarme, Edward. Y es que no me convenzo, tú y yo éramos tan buenos... amigos. Además, te conozco tan bien... ¿Recuerdas lo bien que la pasábamos?-

-Victoria, eres tan desagradable para mí... Si me conocieras bien como dices, sabrías que no hay cosa que me reviente más que una mujer arrastrándose tras de mí- le dijo con voz fría, hosca y dura.

-Edward, y porque te conozco tan bien, sé cómo te gustan las mujeres en la cama, y apostaría mi cabeza que esa niñita no te da lo que yo...-

-Tienes razón, Victoria. Bella no me da lo que tú. Es más...- le dijo, acerándose a ella, y es que quería refregarle las palabras en la cara –Esa "niñita" me tiene comiendo de su mano. Tiene mi mundo patas arriba, y además, no le llegas ni a los talones. Ella es una fiera en la cama...- susurró con crueldad cada una de las palabras. Vio como Victoria se tensó, enfurecida, y es que nunca nadie antes le había dicho eso, de forma tan cruel. Y es que Edward Cullen podía ser cruel cuando se trataba de defender lo que amaba –Así que no pierdas tu tiempo detrás de mí. Me desagrada tu presencia. Busca a otro para revolcarte en la cama, yo estoy fuera del juego- concluyó, dando media vuelta, y volviendo al grupo, quien seguía hablando animadamente. Victoria se quedó allí, inmóvil, mientras una lágrima de ira rodaba por su mejilla:

-Esta me la pagas Edward Cullen. Nadie osa tratarme así. Ya te he aguantado suficiente. Volverás a rogarme que vuelva a tu cama, y me regocijaré cuando así sea. Lo juro- se dijo, recomponiendo su postura, para volver junto a su padre.

**_OOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOO_**

-¡Por fin se fueron!- dijo Alice, aliviada, cuando los Vulturi se retiraron después de la comida.

-Alice, se amable con Aro. Él es un viejo conocido, y vino a saludar- le reprochó su padre

-Pero su hija es una arpía, ¿no Jasper, Sam, Edward, Emmett?- dijo ella. Y es que lo sabía. Los hombres a quienes nombró, abrieron sus ojos como platos, pues Alice intuía que "la zorra de Victoria" se había revolcado con cada uno de ellos, sobre todo con Jasper, y es que él lotuvo que admitir: "Pero te juro mi amor que fue antes de conocerte. Fue una noche de borrachera" le había jurado Jasper.

Bella lo sabía, no porque Edward se lo haya dicho, sino que lo intuía, recordando aquella ver cuando os vio besándose con pasión en el elevador, pero había decidido no dejarse intimidar por la "colorina esa" Ahora Edward estaba con ella.

Tanya se agarraba de las greñas con ella, literalmente hablando, cada vez que se veían. Y es que ambas pelearon alguna vez por el "amor de Edward", ¿pero Sam? Ella no sabía que su ahora novio también había caído en la garras de esa "malnacida", por lo que fulminó al pobre Sam con la mirada, haciendo que este se hundiera en su sitio.

Y Rosalie, quien captó enseguida el comentario de Alice. Ella era una fiera, de las reales, de carácter fuerte, dominante, que no se dejaba amedrentar por nada ni nadie. "Me debes una buena explicación, Emmett Culle, si lo que dice tu hermana es cierto..." le dijo a Emmett con la mirada, y este, de los nervios, comenzó a sudar helado, pues sabía lo que se le venía encima: "Niégalo Emmett, niégalo... eso fue una estupidez, no perderás a tu chica por eso. ¡Genial Alice, acabas de ponerme la soga al cuello!" pensó el mayor de los hermanos Cullen, intentando hacerse el desentendido de lo que estaba pasando.

-Edward... amor...-

-Mmm...-

-Este... el martes... tenemos un... compromiso...-

-Mhmm-

-¿Tienes... mucho trabajo?- preguntó Bella, agitada, y es que le costaba concentrarse cuando Edward paseaba sus labios por su cuello, y sus manos recorriéndola por completo. Habían llegado hace media hora de la fiesta de bienvenida de sus padres, y durante todo ese rato no había hecho otra cosa de besarse con descontrol.

-Edward... presta atención...-

-Te escucho amor...-le susurró al oído, para continuar con su empalagosa labor sobre la piel de su Bella.

-El martes, Erik... ¡Oh Dios!- lanzó un alarido lleno de excitación cuando Edward viajó con su mano bajo su jeans, hasta su entrepierna, colándose por entre sus bragas –Edward, tengo que hablar... te lo suplico...- él bufó, y detuvo su tentativa exploración y el recorrido de sus labios por el cuello de Bella.

-Te escucho-

-Erik este martes inaugura una exposición en una sala de arte en el centro, y estamos invitados. Además, necesito el cuadro de regreso-

-Cual cuadro-

-Mi retrato-

-Ese cuadro es mío, no pienso devolverlo...-

-Ok, será un préstamo. Lo tiene que exponer junto con el otro-

-¿Cuál otro?-

-Hay... otro cuadro... en donde lo ayudé-

-No me lo habías dicho...-

-¡¿Ah, no?-

-De qué trata el cuadro, Bella. ¿Es un desnudo?-

-Te amo Edward...- le dijo ella, tendiéndole una bromita

-¡Bella! Cómo has...- Edward iba a echar toda su furia celosa fuera, por lo que Bella prefirió detener la broma:

-¡Tonto Edward! Eres el único que me ha visto desnuda. Además, mi pudor no me lo permitiría...-

-Ni yo. Ahora estoy ansioso por ver esa exposición, y supongo que sus cuadros están a la venta, pues si hay otro cuadro tuyo por ahí, también será mío...-

-Cómo sea. ¿El martes a las ocho? Pensaba que podías invitar a Eléanor, hablamos un poco hoy y ella es agradable, ¿te parece buena idea?-

-Sí, buena idea. El martes a las ocho estaremos en esa galería de arte. ¿Es todo?-

-Creo que sí-

-Bien- concluyó, se levantó del sillón en donde estaban acurrucados, la tomó en brazos, y la llevó rumbo al cuarto

-¿No te vas?-

-Esta noche me quedo. Es nuestra celebración, nuestra primera noche de "novios formales". Será una noche prometedora-

-Estoy ansiosa por celebrar...- le dijo coquetamente, ansiosa por la noche de pasión en la que se deleitaría en brazos de Edward.

Al día siguiente, Edward comenzaría con reuniones desde temprano, incluso con Renée y el bufete de abogados con quien ella trabajaba, quienes lo asesoraría en el nuevo negocio. No habían tenido oportunidad de hablar de otra cosa que no fueran negocios. Ni si quiera en el almuerzo, pues los nuevos inversionistas les habían invitado para cerrar en la comida el trato. Luego, regresaron a la oficina y comenzaron a evaluar posibilidades, Renée los ponía al tanto de los asuntos legales, en fin, sólo negocios.

-Disculpa Edward- dijo Carmen, entrando a la oficina de Edward –Pero hay una llamada urgente para la señora Renée-

-Puedes atender desde aquí, no hay problema- le indicó Edward

-Te lo agradezco- dijo ella. Tomó el auricular, y habló: -Si, soy yo... ¡Oh por Dios, qué le ocurrió a mi hija!- dijo, alarmada. Edward escuchó la voz de alarma de Renée en la que involucraba a Bella, y se levantó de su asiento hasta donde estaba la abogada –Enseguida voy para allá- dijo Renée y colgó.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Hubo una colisión vehicular en el centro. Se llevaron a Bella a la clínica, no me dijeron más. Debo ir-

-Voy contigo- le dijo Edward. Se puso su chaqueta, Renée tomó su bolso, y salieron rumbo a la clínica. De camino, ella llamó a Carlisle, quien prometió reunirse allá con ella. Renée estaba nerviosa, no le habían dado más detalles por teléfono. Edward se sentía tan o más nervioso que Renée, le aterraba pensar que algo malo podía haberle ocurrido a Bella.

En tiempo record estuvieron en la clínica. Enseguida entraron, se acercaron al mesón de información, preguntando por Bella. Les indicó un pasillo y el nombre de un doctor que se acercaría a hablar con ellos. Según lo que parecía, había sido un choque múltiple, pues había mucha gente ahí esperando información.

-¿Parientes de la señorita Swan?-

-Nosotros- dijo Renée, acercándose al doctor. Él los hizo entrar a la sala de emergencia. Y allí les habló: -La señorita está bien, uno que otro chichón, pero nada de cuidado. A todos los involucrados les debemos hacer chequeos ordinarios para estos casos, y aplicar medicamentos o tratamientos que sean pertinentes para cada paciente-

-¿Pero ella está bien?¿No tiene nada grave?- preguntó Renée, aun nerviosa.

-Nada señora, hicimos chequeos intracraneales y rayos x. Quizás solo tenga dolores de cabeza, de espalda, o hinchazón, pero nada más. Ella ha estado consciente todo el tiempo... y muy consciente...-

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?- preguntó Edward

-Verá, como le decía, tenemos que aplicar medicamentos según cada caso. A ella hay que aplicarle un par de inyecciones, pero ella...- estaba el doctor explicando, y en eso, desde adentro, se sintió un grito amenazante y furibundo:

-¡Le dije que alejara esa maldita aguja de mí! No la necesito, estoy bien...¡Quite esa aguja, le digo! Mi madre es abogado, y si no la aleja, haré que interponga una demanda tan grande en su contra, que no podrá encontrar trabajo nunca más en su vida...¡Aléjese!- gritaba Bella, pues si había una cosa a la que le temía con fervor, era a las inyecciones, de cualquier tipo. La última vez que tuvo que colocarse una, se desmayó. Así de simple. Y desde aquella vez, hace tres años atrás, juró no volver a dejar picarse por una aguja. Ni Edward ni Renée pudieron aguantar la risa.

-Ok, por lo menos está bien- dijo Renée. El doctor les dio la posibilidad de entrar, y ahí la vieron, peleando con el paramédico, que lo único que quería, era hacer su trabajo.

-¡Cariño!¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Sí, me quiero ir... pero este tipo insiste...-

-Es un piquetito pequeño, mi niña...-

-¡Pues no!- protestó ella. Edward se había mantenido a un lado, intentando controlar la risa, pues si Bella lo veía así, haría recaer su furia fiera sobre él. Cuando se controló, se les acercó, "Control Edward, control... ¿miedo a las agujas? Mi pobre niña..." pensó.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó con ternura mientras le acariciaba con delicadeza su cabeza

-Si...-

-Oye, no te dejaran marcharte si no accedes...- dijo él, con tono gracioso, indicando las jeringas que estaban en una mesa aledaña. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. Edward carraspeó, y se apartó, llamando al paramédico -¿Ese medicamento lo pueden administrar via oral?-

-Sí, pero será más lento-

-No importa, adminístreselo por favor... ella no se dejará inyectar, amigo- dijo eso último en tono bajo, para que Bella no lo oyera. El paramédico asintió y salió a buscar los medicamentos

-Gracias Edward- dijo Renée, él sólo asintió.

Después que Bella se tomara sus medicamentos, le dieron el alta, con la condición de que debía volver en siete días para volver a hacer chequeos. Carlisle, quien había llegado también al hospital, llevó a Renée a su bufete, pues tenía una reunión sumamente importante, que intentó cancelar para quedarse con Bella, pero Edward le aseguró que él se quedaría acompañándola, para que ella fuese tranquila hasta su oficina

-¡Me llamas cualquier cosa Edward, por favor!-

-Ve en paz, Renée-

-Cuídate cielito, y recuéstate, ¿si?-

-Mamá, estoy bien. Anda, se te hace tarde-

-Lamento haberte asustado- le dijo Bella a Edward cuando iban de camino al apartamento de ella.

-Sí, nos pegaste un buen susto- respondió Edward, serio, sin dejar de mirar al frente

-Sé que tienes mucho trabajo, así que sólo déjame en el edificio y vete al hotel...-

-Ni lo sueñes. Podrás haber amedrentado con tus gritos de fiera al pobre paramédico, pero a mí no. Te vigilaré toda la tarde, y no te preocupes por mi trabajo. Sam y Carmen están en la oficina, y yo trabajaré desde el departamento con mi laptop- respondió con el mismo tono serio

-No es necesario-

-Lo es- dijo él, seriamente. Llegaron al apartamento, y mientras ella se recostaba, él le preparaba un emparedado, pues no había comido desde la mañana. Ella estaba algo confundida, pues Edward estaba más bien serio desde que salieron del hospital. Y era cierto, a Edward le costaba reconocer qué hubiese sido de él si ese accidente hubiese sido más grave, si a ella le hubiese ocurrido algo pero. También recordó a Jacob Black, y es que ese tipo andaba por ahí, rondado a Bella seguramente, y suponía un peligro para ella.

-Gracias- dijo ella, cuando Edward le llevó su leche y su emparedado.

-Descansa. Estoy en la sala cualquier cosa- le dijo él, y ella solo asintió, mientras una "traidora" lágrima se dejaba caer por su mejilla. A él eso lo alteró -¡¿Sucede algo?¿Te duele algo?-

-No, no... estoy bien- respondió ella, secándose las lágrimas y tratando de controlarlas

-Bella, no me escondas si te sientes mal- dijo él, tomando su rostro con delicadeza entre sus manos

-Te digo que estoy bien... es sólo... que para ti debe ser frustrante tener que estar cuidando a una niña que le teme a los piquetes de aguja, cuando podrías tener a tu lado a una mujer de verdad- soltó ella, alejándose de las manos de Edward. Él suspiró, y volvió a tomar el rostro de Bella entre sus manos.

-Cuando te digo que me diste un buen susto, es porque así fue. No quiero ni pensar en algo que me aleje de ti. Nunca. Y pese a tus berrinches de niña pequeña, eres toda una mujer amor, y lo sabes. Eres mi mujer, con quien quiero estar, y a quien voy a cuidar, a amar y a mimar- le dijo, depositando suavemente sus labios sobre los de Bella –Ahora come, y descansa-

-No puedo creer que me ames tanto...-

-Sí, así te amo. Tanto, tanto, tanto, que ni la misma muerte podría arrebatarme este amor- concluyó él, declamando aquello que podría haber sido perfectamente los versos de un poema de amor y muerte. Bella se estremeció ante ello, y atrajo hacia ella a Edward, fundiendo sus labios con los de él, en un beso pasional, fuerte, lleno de necesidad. Necesidad que el uno tenía del otro.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Mil gracias por las que se dan el tiempito de leer y comentar. Es para mí muy importante que lo hagan (así que si pasa leyendo, no sea malvada y deje su comentario, que es mi aliciente para seguir escribiendo...=) Gracias a todas las que tienen la historia entre sus favoritas, me honran, de verdad. Así que disfruten de esta locura. Abrazos a todas!_**

_**Cata!**_

* * *

><p>Martes, 8:30 a.m. Edward Cullen salió de su edificio rumbo al hotel, en donde tenía su "oficina de operaciones". A las 9:30 tenia reunión con sus contadores. Cerca de las 11:00 se reuniría con Jasper y Tanya, con quienes había iniciado inversiones en el área vitivinícola. A las 12:30 se arrancaría hasta el apartamento de Bella, quien no tenía clases ese día, y aunque hubiese tenido, él no la hubiera dejado ir, pues aun andaba algo mareada por el accidente del día anterior: "Pero la exposición de Erik no me la pierdo Edward..." sentenció ella, cuando Edward y Renée le dijeron que se debía quedar haciendo reposo. Además, debía llevarle el cuadro a Erik, quien lo esperaría allí a eso de las 13:00 horas para llevarlo a la galería de arte. Así que almorzaría con su amada ese día. Luego desde las 15:00 horas, tenía dos reuniones más, eso hasta las 18:30 horas. Le daba el tiempo justo para ir hasta su departamento, tomar un baño, cambiarse, ir por Eléonore y luego por Bella, para llegar a tiempo para la inauguración.<p>

Ese era su itinerario de aquel día, el mismo que Jacob Black había conseguido averiguar. Sabia cada movimiento que daría Edward Cullen ese día, sabía hacia donde iría, y con quien. Es más, sabía que había alguien tras de él, siguiéndolo. Supuso enseguida que Cullen era quien lo tenía vigilado. "Entonces ya sabe que él y yo estamos en guerra por Bella... ¡perfecto!" se dijo.

Jacob dejó que Edward hiciera su itinerario diario, hasta las 18:30, cuando salió de la reunión en el centro de la ciudad. Lo siguió, no sin antes por supuesto, darle una paliza al tipo que lo seguía. Se metió en un callejón, haciendo que éste lo siguiera y lo abordó, golpeándole con un trozo de madera en la cabeza, dejando al hombre tirado y sangrando en el piso. ¿Estaba muerto? No le importaba. A Jacob Black le importaba nada más que la muerte de su adversario: Edward Cullen.

Edward entró con su carro al estacionamiento subterráneo de su edificio, aparcó y subió a su departamento a ducharse y cambiarse para volver a salir. Desde allí,cuando estuvo listo, llamó a su amiga:

-Eléonore, Darling, en 15 minutes vouspassez par l'hôtel- (_Querida, en 15 minutos paso por tí al hotel)_  
>- Voilàj'espère Edward- <em>(Aquí te espero Edward)<em>

Volvió a salir de su departamento, rumbo al estacionamiento, y antes de entrar en su coche, la voz de un hombre llamándolo, lo distrajo:

-Edward Cullen- gritó Jacob a dos metros de él. Edward giró y reconoció enseguida al muchacho. Vestía de negro, con un abrigo que le llegaba casi a los mismísimos talones. Despeinado y con una barba que lo hacía parecer más viejo de lo que en verdad era. Su postura era desafiante, segura, cosa que por cierto, no amedrentó a Edward

-¿Si?-

-Sabes quién soy, no te hagas el desentendido-

-Sé perfectamente quien eres, pero no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo-

-Tienes algo que es mío-

-No lo creo-

-Bella-

-Ella no es "algo tuyo"-

-¡Maldita sea! Ella sería mía, mi vida, mi presente, mi futuro. Todo estaba confabulado para que así fuera. Las cosas tomarían un rumbo natural, ella se enamoraría de mí, nos casaríamos, formaríamos una familia juntos, una vida juntos. ¡Pero tú, maldita sea, llegaste a arruinarlo todo!- le gritó con furia, no pudiendo contener ni siquiera las lágrimas. Se veía como un hombre desesperado, al borde de la locura

-Jacob, aunque yo hubiese aparecido, si ella en verdad te hubiese amado, no habría elegido estar conmigo-

-¡La persuadiste!- le increpó, gritándole -¡Le pintaste un mundo ideal, para que te eligiera a ti, y me rechazara a mí! Tu puto mundo, tu puto dinero, tu putísima presencia la hicieron cambiar de opinión-

-Haría falta mucho más que eso para persuadir a Bella. Si la conocieras un poco, sabrías que es así...-

-¡La conozco bien, muy bien, mejor que a mí mismo! Ella es una princesita, dispuesta a irse con el príncipe azul que siempre soñó: rico, inteligente, un hombre de mundo. Y yo, un pueblerino, que no tiene nada de eso...-

-Tenías un futuro brillante Jacob. La posibilidad de estudiar en la mejor universidad de los Estados Unidos, y te farreaste esa opción, por tu obsesión hacia Bella-

-¡Y tú qué sabes!-

-Sé tanto de ti, como tú de mí. ¿Quieres a Bella? Pues pelea por ella, pero pelea como ella se lo merece: no intimidándola, no obligándola, no estando tras de ella como un sicópata. Yo he dejado que sea ella quien tome las decisiones, no la he obligado a nada. Y si tengo que pelear por ella contra ti, lo haré, porque la amo. Pero pelearé de forma limpia- ni Edward podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, pero debía hacer algo para hacer entender al muchacho

-Es lo que hago ahora, pelear. ¿Y sabes qué? Aquí soy yo el perdedor...-

-No entiendo-

-Sé que ella no será mía, ni en cuerpo ni el alma. Sé que ella te pertenece, ella me rehúye, me detesta, me teme. Se aleja de mí, en cambio a ti se allega como si fueran imanes, ¿no? Pero no es justo. No es justo que en este juego haya un solo perdedor, entonces, para que sea justo, creo que deben ganar todos, o perder todos. Por lo tanto, si pierdo yo, pierde Bella y pierdes tú-

-No soporto ya tu juego de palabras, dime que pretendes- le dijo Edward, comenzando a perder la paciencia

-Hacerte saber que si ella no es mía, tampoco será tuya-

-No estés tan seguro de eso, Jacob-

-Ella sufrirá, igual que como he sufrido yo con su desprecio-

-¿De qué demonios...?- en ese momento, Jacob Black metió su mano por debajo del abrigo, y sacó un arma de fuego, apuntando directamente al pecho Edward –Jacob, no...-

-Hasta nunca Edward Cullen- y sin más, con toda seguridad, soltó el seguro del arma, y disparó dos veces, haciendo caer a Edward, sangrando. Enseguida, como si nada hubiese pasado, sacó un cigarro, lo encendió, se metió el arma en el abrigo, dio media vuelta y salió del estacionamiento sin ninguna clase de apuro.

Después de cinco minutos, dos mujeres llegaron hasta el estacionamiento. Felices, iban directo al cine a ver el estreno de una película que habían estado esperando por meses. A una de las chicas le llamó la atención el repicar de un celular a lo lejos, por lo que decidió ir a ver. Cuando se acercó, abrió los ojos, y gritó despavorida. Su amiga corrió hasta ella, y vio la escena que tenía con ataque de pánico a la otra chica.

-¡Oh por Dios!- se acercó hasta el cuerpo tendido de Edward, puso sus dedos sobre la vena carótida, y gritó: -¡Marie, este hombre está muerto!- Gritaron, mientras el cuerpo de Edward Cullen seguía tendido en el piso, desangrándose.

** ooooooo**

"Ocho y media Edward Cullen, y ni siquiera te dignas a llamar" decía furiosa Isabella, quien salía de su departamento rumbo a la exposición de Erik. Tuvo que tomar un taxi, pues su auto quedó inutilizable después del choque. De camino, le volvió a marcar, pero nada que contestaba. Luego llamó a Eleonor, quien en su escueto inglés, le dijo que Edward no había llegado por ella. Raro... "De seguro se atrasó en alguna reunión" pensó Bella, desechando de su cabeza que quizás, sólo quizás, algo malo podría haberle pasado.

Al llegar, Erik ya había dado su discurso inaugural. El salón estaba repleto de gente, y muchos medios de comunicación. Recorrió lentamente el lugar, deleitándose con los retratos femeninos que allí se presentaban. "Mujer y su alter ego" se llamaba la exposición, y es que Erik había retratado a muchas mujeres, haciéndoles sacar sus ambas caras, pues él decía que una mujer tenía dos caras: la mujer sencilla y la sensual. Ambas con un atractivo potente, pero muy diferente entre ambas. Recorrió los pasillos de la galería con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, hasta que llegó al lugar en donde estaban sus retratos: el de frente, que hacía salir a su "yo sensual", que era el "cuadro de Edward", y otro, sencillo, en donde estaba recostada sobre un pasto verde, rodeada de flores de muchos colores, mientras el sol iluminaba su cara sonriente.

-¿Bella?- Erik se allegó a ella con algo de premura, nervioso

-¡Oh Erik! La exposición está fabulosa. Perdona el atraso, pero Edward no llegó por mí...- comenzó a explicarle, pero su amigo la interrumpió

-Bella, acompáñame por favor-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Ven conmigo- le dijo, tomándola de la mano, y sacándola, rumbo a una oficia, en donde estaba su madre, con un semblante angustiante, esperándola.

-¡¿Mamá? Qué haces aquí...- preguntó Bella, alterada. Eso no pintaba bien. Su madre enseguida se puso a llorar -¡Mamá!-

-Hija, cielito, tienes que ser fuerte, ¿si?-

-¡Mamá, que pasa!-

-Es Edward cielo...-

-No, no, no, no- no tuvo necesidad de que Renée le dijera nada. Ella lo presintió desde hace mucho, pero se lo había querido negar a sí misma –¡No mamá, no por favor...!- gritó ella, con pánico, a punto de caer en un ataque de histeria

-Bella, escúchame. Está grave...-

-¡Te dije que no, no, no, no, no, no...!- le gritó. Y en ese momento, se desvaneció, cayendo a la inconciencia. El mejor lugar para refugiarse de la catástrofe que sentía se le venía encima.

**OOOOOooooOOOOO**

_Se encontraban tendidos en medio de la hierba fresca, verde, que refulgía producto de la potente luz solar._

_-¿Sabes cuánto te amo?-_

_-Tanto como yo a ti-_

_-Más, mucho más. Más de lo que yo mismo puedo dimensionar-_

_-Tu amor me hace fuerte, lo llevo tallado en mí-_

_-"Ponme como un sello sobre tu corazón, como una marca sobre tu brazo: porque fuerte es como la muerte el amor; duro como el sepulcro el celo: sus brasas, brasas de fuego, fuerte llama..."- recitó él a su amada, los versos que declamaba una cita bíblica del libro de Los Cantares. Enseguida, acercó su rostro al de ella, y la besó con tal dulzura, que hizo que ella llorara de amor por él. _

Bella se despertó enseguida, con el pecho contraído, al darse cuenta que eso era un sueño. Miró a su alrededor y se vio tendida en un cuarto de un hospital. A lo lejos, se oía un noticiero, que la hizo caer y recordar lo que había sucedido:

-"No se conoce aún el real estado de salud del joven economista Edward Cullen, hijo del empresario hotelero Carlisle Cullen, quien la pasada noche, fue abordado por un desconocido en el estacionamiento de su edificio, quien profirió dos disparos a quemarropa. Informes oficiales mantienen en estricta reserva el diagnóstico del joven de veinticinco años, pero fuentes internas confirmarían que Edward Cullen habría muerto de un paro cardiorrespiratorio después que lo ingresaron de urgencia en la clínica...-

-¡No, no, no, Edward no!- gritó Bella, histérica. Enseguida, Sam y Renée entraron al cuarto. Ella se abalanzó sobre su hija, y la apretó en su pecho, meciéndola con ternura, para calmarla, pero ella no dejaba de llorar –Mamá, dime que no está muerto, te lo suplico...-

-Bellita, hija, él está delicado. Su estado es gravísimo, en riesgo vital... perdona que te lo diga así mi vida, pero es mejor que lo sepas. Carlisle está ahora hablando con el doctor...-

-¡¿Pero qué pasó?-

-Están investigando Bella- intervino Sam, acercándole un vaso de agua

-¿Un asalto?-

-No lo sabemos. Traía su cartera, teléfono, las llaves de su coche encima, es probable que no haya sido un asalto-

-¡Por Dios! Mamá, quiero verlo, quiero verlo-

-Nadie puede entrar a verlo. Está en área restringida...-

-Mamá, si algo le pasa, yo me muero...- dijo ella, llorando en el regazo de su madre

-¡No digas eso, cielo!- respondió Renée, llorando junto a su hija. Y es que no le había querido comentar que las posibilidades que Edward saliera bien librado de esto, eran una en cien.

Cuando Bella estuvo más tranquila, salieron del cuarto hasta donde se encontraba el resto de la familia. El semblante de todos allí era de desconsuelo. Alice lloraba en los brazos de Jasper, Emmett y Tanya hablaba con alguien de la policía, mientras que Rosalie atendía y daba órdenes por teléfono. Leah lloraba desconsolada en los brazos de su madre, quien no paraba de rezar. Carlisle no había regresado de hablar con el médico. Renée llevó a Bella a sentarse junto a Alice, a quien tímidamente tomo de la mano. Ambas se miraron, sin decir nada. Ambas lloraban en silencio, cada una cargando por su sufrimiento, por la incertidumbre de no saber cuánto duraría esa amarga espera.

En ese momento, Carlise llegó hasta donde estaba su familia, abatido, como pocas veces se le había visto. La última vez que se le vio así, fue cuando su difunta mujer falleció trágicamente.

Renée fue hacia él y lo abrazó. Él se refugió en los brazos de su ahora esposa por unos segundos, luego suspiró, y se acercó al resto:

-Muchachos, debemos ser fuertes. Las horas que se nos vienen encima son decisivas, no solo para Edward, sino para nosotros. Los médicos harán lo posible para salvarle la vida, pero debemos estar preparados para lo que pueda venir. Perdió mucha sangre, las balas se alojaron muy cerca de su corazón, por lo que extraerlas es sumamente riesgoso. No tomarán la decisión de intervenir de inmediato, verán cómo evoluciona las siguientes doce horas. Está en coma inducido para controlar y forzar al mínimo su respiración y evitar el aumento en la presión intracraneana. Por el momento, Alice y Emmett, necesito que den lo mejor de sí. Los necesito más fuertes que nunca, ¿si? Edward necesita dadores de sangre, por lo que los primeros a someterse a exámenes son ustedes, pero deben mantenerse fuertes. Luego el resto, por voluntad propia puede someterse a esos exámenes para ayudar- dijo, en tono sereno, digno de su personalidad. Los hijos de Carlisle asintieron de inmediato

-Señor- intervino Sam –Quisiera que me de autorización para manejar la información que circula en los medios. La prensa está atestada en la entrada de la clínica, hay que dar algún parte oficial...-

-Gracias Sam, lo dejo en tus manos. No descuides el movimiento del hotel tampoco, que cancelen reuniones de inversión, habla con los socios y explícales personalmente lo sucedido- pidió Carlisle al fiel Sam, que más que un empleado, era amigo de la familia

-Se hará como diga. Con su permiso señor- dijo él, saliendo acompañado de Tanya.

-Señor, dígame que hago para ayudar- dijo ahora Sue, con el corazón en la mano. Carlisle se acercó a ella, y la tomó por los hombros:

-Mi fiel Sue. Quédate con nosotros, no te apartes, y ruégale a Dios por la vida de mi hijo, pídele que no me lo arrebate como me arrebató hace años a mi esposa. A ti te escucha Sue, ruégale por mi...- y finalmente, la voz y el temple del patriarca de los Cullen se quebró. Lloró abrazado a la mujer que había sido su amiga, incluso la voz de su conciencia.

-Tenga fe, Carlisle. Verá que esto no es nada más que una prueba. Edward es fuerte, y tenaz. Saldrá de esta, ya verá...- dijo ella, consolando al patriarca.

-Carlisle, cariño, ha sido suficiente. Vamos a descansar...- pidió Renée a su marido, conmovida por la situación

-¡No me muevo de aquí Renée!-

-Tú mismo has dicho que nos necesitas fuertes, y pues nosotros y Edward te necesitamos fuerte a ti también. Ahora vamos, hay un cuarto dispuesto para que los de la familia descansen aquí en la clínica- le indicó ella, pues sabía que ahora ella el apoyo de Carlisle, por lo tanto, debía mantenerse fuerte también, y velar por el resto tanto como pudiera

-Gracias por estar conmigo-

-No lo dudes. Aquí estaré- le juró a su marido.

Bella en tanto, miraba desde lejos, sin convencerse de lo que ocurría. "Tener fe, nos necesita, estar fuertes para lo que se viene, perdió mucha sangre, está débil, horas decisivas..." ella repasaba una y otra vez en su cabeza todo lo que había oído, aterrada. Carlisle se percató de su estado, y se acercó a ella:

-Bella, recuerda que él también te necesita. Ve y descansa pequeña...-

-Tengo miedo Carlisle...- dijo ella, con su voz temblorosa, quebrada por la pena más absoluta que nunca antes había experimentado.

-Todos lo tenemos pequeña. Pero no dejes que te consuma, lucha contra él, y verás que te haces más fuerte. Es lo que estoy tratando de hacer yo, ¿lo harás tú también?-

-Lo intentaré... por él-

-Gracias hija- le dijo, dándole un paternal beso en la frente. Renée le sonrió, pues sabía que esto sería una gran prueba para su pequeña hija. Ella también la besó, y luego se fue con Carlisle hasta el cuarto preparado para que descansara.

-Bella, vamos a comer algo, ¿si?-

-No tengo hambre Jasper...-

-Bella, por favor...- suplicó Jasper con la mirada, mientras sujetaba a Alice por la cintura. Bella entendió que necesitaba ayuda con Alice.

-Está bien- dijo, y se fueron a la cafetería a comer algo.

Cuando regresaron después de media hora, encontraron a Sam y a Emmett hablando con un oficial de policía:

-¡Quién es ese maldito!- preguntaba Emmett, furioso –Escúchame una cosa, quiero que agarren a ese tipo, y lo refundan en la cárcel-

-Lo estamos buscando, señor-

-¡Pues muévase!- le espetó él al policía.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Alice acercándose a los muchachos

-Lograron revisar las cintas de las cámaras del estacionamiento, y reconocieron quien le disparó a Edward- comenzó a decir Sam

-¿Quién?¿Quien fue?- preguntó Alice. Sam no quería responder, sabía que para Bella sería otro golpe saber que Jacob había sido quien disparó. Trató de buscar una excusa para evitar decir quien fue, aludiendo que era privado por la investigación... -¡Privado mis calzones! ¡Dime quien fue!-

-Alice, por favor-

-¡Por favor nada, quien Sam, quien!-

-Jacob Black- soltó Sam. Bella no podía creerlo. No podía ser, Jacob no podía haber llegado a tanto. ¡No, no, no!. En eso, se echó a correr, quería estar sola. Sentía vergüenza.

Se encerró en el baño, y allí lloró desconsolada: "Es mi culpa, es mi maldita culpa... si Edward no me hubiese conocido, nada de esto estaría pasando, nada" se decía, llorando, desgarrando su alma, culpándose una y otra vez, flagelándose. Y allí se quedó, agazapada en una esquina del baño, llorando amargamente.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Disfruten de esta nueva actualización. Agradezco sus comentarios, cada uno de ellos, a las que se dan el tiempito de leer, y de comentar. A las que me tienen entre sus favoritos... (me hacen sonrojar...jajaja), mil mil gracias... =)_**

**_Besitos a todas y espero sus reviews!_**

_**Cata!**_

* * *

><p>Después de que Bella estuviese llorando por más de media hora encerrada en el baño, algo la hizo tomar una decisión. Se levantó, se lavó la cara, se miró en el espejo y se habló: "Es suficiente. No puedo quedarme aquí llorando. Tengo que actuar. Debo ser valiente, por Edward. Jacob cometió un error, y debe pagar por ello. La policía lo está buscando, y yo sé cómo encontrarlo". Sin pensarlo, sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Jacob que guardaba en su lista de contactos. Por alguna razón, nunca quiso eliminarlo, con la esperanza que algún día volviesen a ser los grandes amigos que fueron antes. "Pero eso nunca ocurrirá, no ahora"<p>

-¿Diga?-

-Jacob- la voz de ella era seria, hosca, incluso hostil, pero a Jacob eso no le importó, o quizás no lo notó.

-¡Mi amor, yo sabía que recapacitarías. Sabía que me buscarías... me he estado volviendo loco lejos de ti...!- a diferencia de Bella, Jacob sonaba ilusionado, feliz

-Jacob, en dos horas te espero en mi apartamento. Sé que sabes cuál es la dirección, así que no tienes excusas para ...-

-Ahí estaré mi amor. Ahora no hay nada que nos separe mi amor. Nadie se interpone entre nosotros ahora. Podemos ser felices juntos mi vida...-

-Dos horas Jacob- dijo, y colgó.

Salió tranquila, pese a lo que haría dentro de unas horas. Quizás, en otra circunstancia, ella estaría muerta de miedo, pero ahora era diferente. Ya no tenía miedo.

Al salir, vio a Emmett sentado junto a Rosalie, y a Sam observando hacia la calle por una ventana. se acercó a él, dispuesta a contarle su plan:

-¿Me acompañas hasta la salida, Sam?-

-Claro Bella- dijo él enseguida. -¿Te sientes mejor? Digo, por lo de Jacob...-

-Sí Sam, mejor. Y es precisamente para hablarte de él que te pedí que me acompañaras- le dijo ella seriamente, sin ánimo en la voz, pero decidida

-De qué se trata-

-En dos horas se reunirá conmigo en mi apartamento. Será la coartada perfecta para que lo agarren...-

-¡¿Qué? Perdóname Bella, pero no puedo permitir que hagas eso, ese tipo está desquiciado, es peligroso-

-No le tengo miedo, ya no. Sam, sé cómo manejarlo, y no me hará daño. Además, se lo debo a Edward...-

-¡No le debes nada! Bella, por favor-

-¿Qué no le debo nada? Jacob atentó contra Edward por mi culpa. Sam, me harté de esconderme, ahora no tengo miedo. Hace dos meses, casi pierdo al hombre que amo por no confiar en él ni en mi misma. Ahora confió en mí, quiero ser valiente por él. Además, yo sé que Edward está... luchando para... sobrevivir- dijo lo último con su voz algo quebrada-

-Qué quieres que haga, Bella-

-Quiero que des aviso a la policía. Dame tiempo para hablar con él. Le marcaré a tu móvil cuando llegue, me das quince minutos, y luego llegas con la policía- le dijo. Enseguida, sacó un par de llaves extras que llevaba en su cartera, pues esa noche se las daría a Edward –Entra con estas llaves, debemos tomarlo por sorpresa-

-Bella, no te arriesgues, es innecesario...-

-¡Me arriesgo Sam, me arriesgo por el hombre que amo! No me importa nada, si él no está conmigo. Él se arriesgó, y míralo, ni siquiera sabemos si saldrá vivo de esto. Así que me arriesgo, aunque sea lo último que haga- dijo, no pudiendo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Pero soportó ponerse a llorar ahí. Suspiró y concluyó –Así que en dos horas en mi apartamento, y mantenlo en confidencialidad. Que nadie de la familia se entere. Confío en ti Sam, como Edward lo haría-

-Está bien, pero júrame que ante cualquier cambio de planes, me llamas enseguida-

-Lo haré. Ahora me voy, comunícate con la policía-

-Deja que te lleve-

-No Sam, no me extrañaría que Jacob estuviese ya fuera de mi apartamento, escondido, espiándome. N quiero que intuya lo que pretendo. Tomaré un taxi. Nos vemos-

-Ve con cuidado, por favor- le pidió Sam, a lo que ella asintió. Y salió de la clínica.

Al llegar a su apartamento, sintió un aire de soledad que la hizo flaquear un poco. Extrañaba a Edward, y temía que no pudiese volver a compartir con él todo lo que ella había soñado, todo lo que habían soñado ambos. Pero no se dejó amedrentar por el miedo.

Se desnudó, fue hacia la ducha, y allí dejó que el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo recompusiera un poco su mente y su cuerpo. Salió después de media hora y se vistió. Miró la hora. Casi las diez de la mañana. No se había dado cuenta como había pasado esa noche de terror. "Quizás cuanto tiempo estuve desmayada" se dijo. Enseguida, fue hasta la cocina y se preparó un café muy cargado. Fue hasta la sala, y allí se sentó, a beber su café y a esperar. Mientras tanto, y para no dejar que la pena la inmovilizara, recordó lo que había sido su vida desde que Edward llegó. Lo increíble que era para ella que Edward la amara tanto. De tanto en tanto, suspiraba y rogaba a Dios que no se lo arrebatara.

La sobresaltó los golpes insistentes en su puerta. Miró la hora, y supo que era Jacob. Se levantó, tomó aire, y abrió la puerta. Jacob miró hacia todos lados antes de entrar, "Sabe que lo buscan" pensó Bella. Entró sin esperar que ella lo invitase a pasar. Bella cerró la puerta y suspiró, girándose hacia él. Jacob se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella no pudo zafarse del abrazo, pero no le respondió tampoco.

-Mi cielo, mi vida, mi amor... sabía que me llamarías. Has tus maletas mi vida, nos vamos de aquí...-

-Jacob- le interrumpió ella con violencia –Que maldita cosa te hace pensar que me voy a largar contigo-

-Ahora no hay nadie que se interponga entre tú y yo. Cullen está muerto, como sea el destino volvería a tomar su curso normal. Ese destino que había trazado ya nuestra vida juntos. Edward fue una triste intromisión, una prueba para ambos...-

-¡Cállate! Cállate Jacob. ¿De qué destino junto a ti me hablas, si yo a penas te conozco...-

-Hemos estado juntos desde que teníamos uso de razón, no puedes negar eso...-

-No, tú no eres el Jake con quien crecí. Él nunca me hubiese hecho daño como tú lo has hecho. Tú eres un maldito desconocido para mi... y mi destino ahora es Edward, y si él está muerto como dices, pues yo me reuniré con él cuanto antes...-

-¡NO! Eso no lo permitiré... yo lo maté para que tú y yo pudiésemos estar juntos por siempre...-

-¿No pensaste en tu padre?¿No pensaste en mí cuando fuiste por Edward para matarlo? ¡En lo único que pensaste fue en ti mismo... ¡MI amigo Jacob jamás hubiese hecho algo así, nunca!-

-Yo sólo quería el camino limpio para ambos, debía sacar de en medio los estorbos-

-¡Deja de decir que Edward era un estorbo! Él es el hombre que amo, a quien le entregué mi vida, mi alma, mi corazón, mi cuerpo, con quien estoy dispuesta a compartir el resto de mi vida...-

-¡Cállate, cállate Isabella, maldita sea!-

-Jacob, debes pagar por lo que hiciste. Lo lamento por Billy, él es quien más sufrirá con esto...-

-¿De qué hablas Bella?...- preguntó Jacob confundido. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Sam hacía su aparición con cuatro policías que apuntaban con armas de fuego contra Jacob. Tras ellos, Erik y Eléonore miraban espantados aquella escena. Entraron y se acercaron a Bella. Erik la abrazó, estaba temblando, quizás a punto de desmayarse

-Sr Jacob Black, usted queda detenido por intento de homicidio en contra del señor Edward Cullen. Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, cualquier cosa que diga puede ser usada en su contra frente al tribunal. Tiene derecho a llamar a un abogado, y si no cuenta con éste, la fiscalía le designará uno para representarlo- dijo uno de los policías, mientras se acercaba a Jacob, tomándolo de las muñecas y poniendo sobre estas esposas

-¡Cómo fuiste capaz! ¡Cómo Bella! ¡Yo debía matarlo...!-

-Acompáñenos señor- dijo el oficial, sacándolo de allí. Cuando sólo quedaron Bella, Eléonore, Sam y Erik en el apartamento, Bella se puso a llorar en los brazos de su amigo. No podía creer que todo lo que estaba pasando era real, pues más bien parecía una pesadilla-

-Debo llamar a Emmett para decirle que detuvieron a Black- informó Sam. Se apartó un poco y habló por teléfono

-Te arriesgaste Bella, no debiste hacer algo así...-

-¿Sam se los dijo?-

-No, veníamos llegando al edificio, y vimos a Sam y a los policías abajo. Supusimos de inmediato que todo tenía que ver con Edward...-

-No sirvió de nada... Edward sigue en peligro...- dijo, echándose a llorar descontroladamente

-Bella, calma, es cosa de tiempo, verás cómo se recupera-

-I'amour, deberíamos llevar a Bella a su recamara a que descanse...- intervino Eléonore

-Sí, vamos a tu cuarto para que descanses...-

-¡No! Quiero ir a la clínica, quiero estar cerca de Edward-

-¡No iras hasta que te calmes y hasta que descanses un poco! Si es necesario te obligaré a dormir- finiquitó su amigo Erik. A ella no le quedó más que asentir.

-Bella- dijo ahora Sam –Emmett y Jasper van camino a la fiscalía. Me reuniré allá con ellos-

-Claro Sam...-

-¿Sabes? Creo que Edward se molestará cuando sepa que hiciste esto, pero por otro lado se sentirá orgulloso por lo valiente que eres. Gracias Bella- dijo, acariciando su hombro. Luego salió del departamento. Erik y Eléonore llevaron a Bella hasta su recamara. Erik enseguida fue hasta la cocina a preparar una infusión que su madre le hacía siempre que necesitaba relajarse.

-Edward tenía razón...- dijo Eléonore en español, pero con un extraño acento francés

-Sobre qué...-

-Cuando me habló de ti, me dijo que a simple vista eras una niña asustadiza, pero que en verdad eras una fierecilla...-

-Él siempre comparándome con gatos-

-Oh, si! Tienes un carácter hermoso, que no contrasta, sino que se complementa. Eres tal como él te describió. Cada vez que él hablaba de ti, sus ojos brillaban de amor y añoranza. De verdad él te ama-

-Pero lo hice sufrir cuando te lo encontraste en Madrid, y ahora...-

-Oh, belle fille, lo que pasó con este loco no es tu culpa. Y lo de su separación cuando me reencontré con él, bueno, son cosas de pareja, tan normales y necesarias como los mismísimos besos. Apostaría que después de eso, tú y él no se han separado, y su unión es más fuerte, ¿no?-

-Sí, creo que sí-

-¿Ves? Yo confío que Edward saldrá de esta, como suele salir de todos los problemas. Cuando su madre murió, fue un golpe tan grande para él que quiso morirse. Esme y él tenían una relación especial. Conocí a Edward en ese momento, un par de días antes que le avisaran sobre la muerte de su madre. Me tocó acompañarlo desde Alemania hasta aquí... mi amigo, era un muerto en vida, pero se dio animo a partir del sufrimiento, pues recordó que a su madre no le hubiese gustado verlo así, y así salió adelante. Así que estoy segura que en poco tiempo me estaré tomando con él un buen pisco sour, te lo aseguro-

-Eso espero...- dijo Bella, esperanzada que lo que decía esa mujer, ocurriera más temprano que tarde. Erik apareció con un tazón de algo caliente, que hizo tomar a Bella, casi en contra de su voluntad. Por lo menos entre esa infusión y la conversación con la francesa, Bella se logró relajar, y poco a poco, fue cayendo en un profundo sueño.

-¿Señor Cullen?- el doctor a cargo de Edward salió para hablar con Carlisle. Pero todos allí estuvieron pendientes de lo que él diría

-Creo que no podemos esperar más. Debemos intervenir y extraer las balas. Hay un cuerpo médico especializado que estará a cargo, han estudiado bien el caso, y creen que la operación es factible-

-¿El riesgo? ¿Cuál es el riesgo que corre mi hijo...?-

-Señor Cullen, usted sabe que su hijo ya está en serio riesgo, y se incrementará si no se interviene. La operación es delicada, y hay probabilidades de que él no resista... Pero señor, debemos arriesgarnos, mis colegas y yo tenemos un muy buen presagio de que todo saldrá bien-

-Haga lo que esté en sus manos para salvar a mi hijo, doctor-

-Lo haremos señor. Ahora, podrá entrar sólo usted a ver a su hijo antes de la operación. Ya está programada para tres horas más,¿si? así que en cualquier momento, una enfermera vendrá por usted. Sólo serán unos minutos...-

-Entiendo, y le agradezco todo doctor...- dijo, estrechándole la mano al médico. Él se retiró, y todos hablaron sobre lo que el doctor había dicho. Si era o no necesario correr tanto riesgo. Bella se encontraba sentada en un rincón junto a Tanya y a Eléonore, mientras el resto de la familia hablaba. En ese momento, Renée ingresó a la sala de espera con alguien nadie conocía, excepto ella y Bella.

-¿Carlisle?- dijo Renée. Él se acercó hasta su esposa, ante la estupefacta mirada de Bella

-Me vi en la necesidad de venir a dar la cara, señor Cullen-

-Perdone, pero no...-

-Mi nombre es Billy Black. Usted y yo nos conocimos hace un par de años, hicimos negocios...-

-Si, por supuesto, señor Black...- contestó confundido Carlisle

-Quería pedirle perdón- comenzó a decir Billy, con la voz quebrada. Su apariencia era cansada, agotada. Se veía triste, derrotado. Eso confundió un poco más a Carlisle, pues el hombre que él había conocido hace años, difería mucho del hombre que tenía en frente

-No le entiendo-

-Soy el padre de Jacob, el hombre que atentó contra la vida de su hijo...- en ese momento, Carlisle respiró con fuerza y tragó saliva. Emmett se acercó, pues estaba atento a esa conversación. Interrumpió el dialogo como un energúmeno:

-¡Cómo se le ocurre estar aquí! ¡¿A caso no se da cuenta que mi hermano está así por culpa de su demente hijo?-

-¡Emmett!- le espetó su padre –esta es una conversación entre el señor Black y yo.-

-Su hijo tiene razón en enfrentarse a mí de esa manera. Yo... yo siento tanta vergüenza... conozco a Renée desde hace años, y ella puede dar fe que mi hijo no sería capaz de hacer algo así... y no estoy negando la responsabilidad de Jacob frente a esto... es sólo que ni yo entiendo que sucedió. Yo no crié así a mi hijo... y señor, si yo hubiese podido evitar esto, lo hubiese hecho... me duele lo que pasa con mi hijo, pero pese a ello, él cometió un delito, y debe pagar por ello. Señor Cullen, vengo aquí a presentarle mi respeto, mi vergüenza, y le suplico que me perdone...- dijo Billy, emocionado hasta las lágrimas por el dolor que le causaba ver a su hijo convertido en ese hombre malévolo que atentó contra la vida de otro ser

-Señor Black, usted no tiene que pedir perdón, ni sentir vergüenza. Le agradezco su valentía para presentarse aquí frente a mi familia, le agradezco su apoyo pese a que usted debe estar viviendo un infierno similar al mío, aunque desde el otro lado...-

-Es así señor-

-Yo espero que usted recupere al hijo que dice haber perdido, así como yo espero recuperar al mío muy pronto-

-Es lo que espero también. Ahora me retiro, le agradezco que haya accedido a hablar conmigo- dijo, extendiendo la mano de Carlisle. Enseguida se giró para comenzar a salir acompañado de Renée. Bella se levantó de donde estaba, para acercarse a Billy

-¿Billy?- él la miró, y enseguida ella lo abrazó, no pudiendo evitar llorar –Perdóname Billy, perdóname...-

-Bella, pequeña, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, y sé que tanto tú como yo queremos de vuelta a nuestro antiguo Jake, ¿no?-

-Sí Billy- dijo ella. El hombre la besó en la frente a modo de despedida, y salió de allí acompañado de su amiga Renée. Carlisle quedó confundido frente al pequeño dialogo que la muchacha y Billy habían tenido.

-Bella, hija, que sucedió, porque le has pedido perdón al Señor Black...-

-Por... por nada importante...- dijo ella, con la cabeza gacha

-Bella, el señor Cullen debe saberlo- intervino Sam

-¿Qué sucede Sam?- quiso saber Carlisle

-Bella fue la coartadapara atrapar a Jacob el día de ayer. Ella sabía cómo dar con él...-

-¡Pero ese muchacho está fuera de sí, es peligroso! Hija, no debiste hacer eso-

-Debía hacerlo Carlisle-

-Pequeña...- dijo él, abrazando a Bella que no había podido parar de llorar. –Gracias Bella, gracias por estar aquí con mi hijo, por apoyarnos... gracias por ser parte de mi familia ahora- le dijo Carlisle, quien se sentía conmovido por el actuar y por la valentía de esa muchacha. El resto de la familia sólo observaba la escena, igual de conmovida.

-¿Señor Cullen?- una enfermera entró en aquel momento. Carlisle soltó a la chica y se giró –Señor, su hijo está listo, puede acompañarme-

-Sí, gracias-

-¡Papá! Háblale, dile que estamos todos aquí esperándolo, que lo amamos mucho y que sea fuerte...- le dijo Alice llorando, interponiéndose entre él y la enfermera que esperaba por él para llevarlo con Edward. Alice estaba tan destruida como el resto, devastada

-Sí hija, se lo diré- contestó con ternura su padre, para luego besarla en la frente, y entrar con la enfermera hacia el área restringida en donde estaba Edward.

Cuando Carlisle entró, se oía el sonar de máquinas que marcaban el lento ritmo cardiaco de su hijo, otra que acompasaba su respiración, otra que marcaba sus pulsaciones. El cuarto estaba oscuro, prácticamente no entraba por ninguna parte luz natural. Y vio a su hijo, tendido, conectado a todas aquellas máquinas. Lo vio indefenso, como cuando era pequeño. Deseó abrazarlo, pero no quería dañarlo, así que acarició su cabeza y le habló despacio al oído

-Mi hijo, mi pequeño... aquí estamos hijo, esperándote. Tu familia aguarda por ti, Bella te espera, tus amigos, los que te quieres te esperan. No demores en volver hijo. Lucha, lucha como siempre sueles hacerlo, ¿si?- dijo, no pudiendo evitar las lágrimas que durante esos días habían sido tan recurrentes en esos días. Se quedó allí observándolo por un tiempo que se le hizo demasiado breve. La enfermera volvió al cuarto y le pidió salir de allí.

Cuando se encontró afuera con su familia, les dijo que le había dicho a Edward que "la familia y sus amigos esperan por él". Media hora después, el doctor salió para avisar que entrarían a preparar a Edward para la operación, y que no sabían bien cuanto tiempo se extendería. Así que allí se quedaron. Renée fue a la cafetería con Carlisle, Emmett y Alice, además de sus parejas. En la sala quedaron Tanya, Sam, Eléonore y Bella. Estaban hablando, y dándose animo entre ellos, cuando una visita inesperada llegó hasta allí.

-Supe que lo que sucedió con Edward, como está, lo quiero ver, lo quiero ver...- dijo, desesperada, como si fuese la viuda o algo así.

-Victoria, está en pabellón. Y dudo que te dejen entrar a verlo, así que por favor...- sarcásticamente le dijo Tanya, quien le enervaba la presencia de esa mujer allí

-¡No pueden negarme entrar a ver a mi amor!- dijo ella, sobreactuando

-Victoria, por favor- Sam trataba de calmar los ánimos, pero ellas no le escuchaban. Se echaban chispas por los ojos

-¡Vete Victoria!- le espetó Tanya en la cara...-

-¿Y quién te crees tú para echarme de aquí?-

-Victoria- intervino Bella, furiosa, pues no entendía que esa mujer fuera a hacer un escándalo justo en ese momento –Por favor, deja el escándalo y lárgate de aquí-

-¡Pero miren quien habló! La mosca muerta... Mira niñita, mi hombre está allí adentro, y no pienso...-

-¡¿No te da pena hacer el ridículo? Pues porque te informo que aquí, haciendo este show estás quedando en ridículo. ¿No eres lo suficientemente inteligente para entender cuando eres bien recibida y cuando no?

-Tú no sabes nada de hombres, no sé cómo Edward ha soportado tanto contigo...-

-Es probable que no sepa lo que tú. No sé lo que una "mujer" sabría cuando se ha acostado con casi la totalidad de hombres de la ciudad, ¿esas mujeres tiene un nombre, no?- dijo, pensado en la palabra "puta" –Además, ¿no eres ya lo suficientemente mayorcita como para andar arrastrándote por un hombre? Eso es degradante- concluyó, ante la furibunda y silenciosa mirada de Victoria, a quien no le quedó otra que bufar, hacer un desprecio hacia Bella, darse media vuelta, e irse por donde vino.

-¡Dios Bella! ¡Dejaste muda a esa arpía!- le dijo Tanya, celebrando la actitud de Bella.

-Agradezco que la familia no haya estado aquí para presenciar esta escena... pero no iba a dejar a esa vieja loca...- dijo, disgustada aún por el encuentro con esa mujer.

Las horas pasaba. Edward ya había sido ingresado a pabellón hace más de tres horas. La familia y los amigos más cercanos que allí se encontraban, estaban ansiosos, expectantes a la espera de lo que sucediera.

Cuando el reloj marcó cerca de las nueve de la noche, y cuando ya habían pasado más de cuatro horas de intervención, y los nervios de la familia estaban casi a punto del colapso, el doctor tratante salió al encuentro con la familia. En cuanto le vieron, todos se acercaron al facultativo médico, a escuchar lo que iba a decir

-¿Doctor?-

-Señor Cullen, no podemos decir que la operación fue un éxito, habrá que esperar y ver cómo pasa esta noche...-

-Entonces, él está...-

-Su hijo soportó la operación como esperábamos, y las balas fueron removidas. Hubo un daño interior, pero se pudo tratar. Lo sacamos del estado de coma inducido, y queremos ver que tal soporta su corazón el post operatoria, y su respiración. Estaremos vigilándolo todo el tiempo, pero tenemos que hacerlo-

-¿Qué expectativas tiene?-

-Las mejores señor Cullen. No suelo dar diagnósticos sin estar antes seguro, y aunque hay que esperar esta noche su evolución, podría asegurarle que desde mañana comenzará el proceso de recuperación de su hijo...-

-¡Gracias a Dios!- dijo Sue con voz de júbilo, ante lo que todos allí celebraron. Bella se abrazó a su madre, y lloró, agradeciendo en silencio a Dios por haber escuchado sus ruegos. Edward estaba vivo, y era cuestión de tiempo para poder volverlo a ver.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Disfruten de esta nueva actualización. Agradezco sus comentarios, cada uno de ellos, a las que se dan el tiempito de leer, y de comentar. A las que me tienen entre sus favoritos... (me hacen sonrojar...jajaja), mil mil gracias... =)_**

**_Besitos a todas y espero sus reviews!_**

_**Cata!**_

* * *

><p>Con dificultad, los ojos de Edward comenzaron a abrirse. La sensación que él tenía, era como si viniese despertando después de una larga y extrema noche de alcohol y drogas, sumado a eso, sentía entumecido todo el cuerpo, como si le hubiesen golpeado, pero una paliza de proporciones. Pero no podía moverse, y su respiración era irregular. Con esfuerzo, viajó su vista por el lugar, que en verdad era poco, pues su posición totalmente en horizontal le impedía ver mucho, y no entendió ni recordó en un primer momento qué hacía ahí, y por qué.<p>

-Veo que ya despertó- una enfermera habló. Edward no se había percatado de su presencia allí. Se acercó hasta los monitores y anotó algo en una especie de bitácora. Luego volvió a hablarle –Señor, viene saliendo de una complicada operación. No haga el intento de moverse, ni menos de hablar, sino hasta que el doctor se lo diga. De todos modos, está sedado, pero no haga fuerzas por tratar de hacerlo, ¿si? enseguida viene el doctor a checarlo- dijo. "_OK Edward... estás en una clínica, saliendo de una operación... pero..._"pensó, tratando de poner en orden su cabeza. Y recordó finalmente el "incidente" en el estacionamiento de su edificio. Lanzó un suspiro, del que se arrepintió luego, pues hizo que su pecho se estremeciera de dolor, y no literalmente hablando. Cualquier movimiento extra hacía que su pecho se estremeciera de dolor. "_Maldito Jacob_" pensó. Sintió abrirse una puerta, y vio que se acercó hasta él un hombre de mediana edad, con bata blanca y un estetoscopio colgando de su cuello.

-Me alegro verte despierto después de tantos días- dijo el hombre de modo muy cordial. "¡_Mierda! Cuantos días han pasado..._" pensó Edward. Enseguida, el hombre comenzó a revisar la bitácora y comentar detalles técnicos con la enfermera. Le hizo un chequeo rápido, y volvió a hablarle –Edward, tu padre tendrá oportunidad de entrar, sólo por unos minutos. Te mantendrás despierto hoy sólo un par de horas, luego te doparán para que descanses, ¿sí? Tendrás que ser paciente. No puedes hablar por el momento, pues incluso eso hará que un dolor agudo se instale en tu pecho. Lo mismo con los movimientos. Pero poco a poco todo volverá a la normalidad- le dijo. Edward estaba emocionado, quería ver a su padre, a sus hermanos, y a ella, a Bella. Quería saber cómo se habían dado las cosas durante todos esos días, si habían agarrado a Black, "_Si no lo agarraron, Bella puede estar en peligro..._" pensó, y se tensó. Las máquinas que sondeaban su pulso y su respiración, se aceleraron. Y es que el solo hecho de pensar que ella pudiese estar en peligro con ese "_loco mal nacido suelto_" lo alteraba.

Se obligó a tranquilizarse, pues el doctor lo amenazó que ante cualquier extrañeza, lo doparía sin darle la opción de ver a su padre. Luego de unos quince minutos, la puerta volvió a abrirse, y vio a su padre que se acercaba hasta él, con la emoción latente en sus ojos.

-Hijo mío...- dijo su padre, acariciando con cuidado su cabellera. A Edward eso lo emocionó –Me alegra tanto... me alegra tanto verte despierto, recuperándote... afuera te esperan todos, Alice está ansiosa por entrar, igual que Emmett. Renée te manda muchos besos y desea verte pronto...- dijo su padre –Tú sólo preocúpate de recuperarte, ¿si? Te queremos de vuelta de regreso en casa, Sue está ansiosa por que pases tu recuperación en casa para mimarte y atenderte ella misma, ya sabes cómo es- le dijo con una sonrisa. Edward quiso decirle tantas cosas a su padre en ese momento, tantas cosas que quizás nunca le había dicho. Quería decirle que lo amaba, y que él era su gran ejemplo de vida, en todo. Quiso estrecharlo en un abrazo, "pero habrá tiempo para eso". Después de un rato, Carlisle tuvo que salir después de diez minutos, cuando la enfermera entró, y lo dopó.

-¡Papá, papá, como está, ¿hablaste con él?¿qué te dijo?¿sabe que estamos aquí?...-

-Alice, calma. Sabes que él no puede hablar, está delicado, pero está consiente. Le dije que todos estábamos aquí esperándolo. El doctor dijo que quizás mañana pueda entrar alguien más a verlo...-

-¡Yo, yo,yo!- comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría la menor de los hijos de Carlisle. Y es que todos estaban más tranquilos después de saber que Edward había pasado bien la noche, y que había reaccionado sin necesidad de inducírselo.

Los días siguientes, los familiares de Edward podían entrar aunque de forma restringida, pero cada día iba evolucionando en su recuperación, pues lo mantenían despierto caso toda la tarde.

A él le alegró ver a sus hermanos, pese a que no podía hablarles. Alice había adoptado un "dialogo a señas"

-Pestañeas una vez es "si" y dos veces es "no"- le entregó las instrucciones Alice a su hermano. Durante esa semana, sólo vio a su padre, a Alice, Emmett y a Renée, "¡_¿pero Bella? ¡Dónde está, por qué nadie me ha dicho nada de ella!_".Cuando en una de las visitas ingresó Renée, Edward lamiró, tratando de hablarle a través de la mirada. Desviaba la vista de ella, como buscando a alguien más

-¿Te pasa algo?¿Quieres que llame a la enfermera?- preguntaba ella, y el pestañaba dos veces. Y volvía a desviar la mirada hacia la puerta, y luego regresaba la mirada hacia Renée

-Quieres ver a alguien más, ¿no?- y él pestañaba una vez. Renée enumeró a su familia de uno en uno, para que Edward pudiese responderle. Hasta que nombró a Bella, y el asintió.

-Sí, bueno, verás... ella está en una especie de shock nervioso. Le han dado la posibilidad de entrar a verte, pero dice que no te haría bien, pues está muy nerviosa con todo lo que sucedió. Ella ha estado aquí todos los días, de eso no te quepa la menor duda. Pero entrará cuando esté más tranquila. Le diré que quieres verla, a ver si se anima, ¿si?- y Edward asintió una vez. "_Por Dios, mi pequeña, mi amada... me imagino por todo lo que tiene que haber pasado... mi pobre niña asustadiza"._

-Bella, cariño, Edward quiere verte, ¿por qué no te animas y entras...?-le dijo Renée a su hija una vez afuera

-No sé si...-

-Le hará bien, a ti y a él. No lo hagas sufrir más ¿si?-

-Es eso lo que no quiero, hacerlo sufrir...-

-Entonces no lo hagas, cielito-

-Tienes razón ma'- contestó ella, nerviosa.

Al día siguiente, y como se había venido gestando durante todos estos días, un par de personas pudieron entrar a ver a Edward, quien desde que despertó, hace cuatro días, había estado reaccionando de manera satisfactoria. No podía hablar aun, pero iba moviendo su cuerpo y sus piernas poco a poco. El dolor en el pecho seguía "atormentándolo". Pero era soportable, por lo menos ya no le punzaba con tanta fuerza como el primer día.

Bella había decidido entrar de las últimas. Emmett entró primero. Las enfermeras se ponían nerviosas con ese hombre ahí, más que por su contextura o por lo guapo, era porque ese hombre con alma de niño, siempre hacía reír a Edward, cosa que no tenía que pasar. Le pidieron que se debía de controlar, o si no pedirían restringir su visita con el "paciente". Enseguida, y luego que Edward se calmara, fue el turno de Bella. Entró despacio, temblando de nervio. Dudó en quedarse cuando al entrar lo vio conectado a tantas máquinas. Sintió deseos de llorar, pues jamás se lo había imaginado en esa situación. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, "Quizás esté durmiendo..." pensó ella, cuando en ese momento, Edward abrió sus ojos, y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, y la vio. Siempre dicen que los enamorados no necesitan hablarse, pues con la mirada basta y sobra. Y así fue. Edward no apartó su vista de la profundidad achocolatada de los ojos de Bella, y con la mirada, le pidió que se acercara. Ella lentamente, como si entendiera lo que él quería, se acercó a él con algo de inseguridad. No podía pronunciar palabra. Estaba muda, ¿de la emoción, el nervio? No lo sabía.

_"Dios, si está tan delgada... y esas ojeras... mi amor, no has dormido..._" pensaba Edward mientras la observaba.

-Eh... no nos dan mucho tiempo para estar aquí...- dijo ella, con la voz algo temblorosa. Las manos de Edward descansaban sobre su vientre, una sobre la otra. Levantó los dedos de una de sus manos, haciendo que ella dirigiera su mirada hacia ellas, y automáticamente las tomó, y Edward apretó con fuerza la mano de Bella entre las suyas. No la dejaría ir con facilidad.

-Me... asustaste... mucho...- dijo ella luego, sin apartar su vista nublada por las lágrimas de las manos aferradas de ambos. _"Mi niña, pero ya estoy aquí... no sigas sufriendo"_, pensaba él, mientras acariciaba con su pulgar la mano de su amada. Ella secó las lágrimas que habían rodado por su rostro al decir eso, y decidió cambiar el tema -¿Sabes que Eleánore se lleva a Erik a Francia? Es una locura, pero ella quedó encantada con los cuadros. Dijo que su familia era amante de la pintura, y que ella administraba muchos centros de arte, y conocía mucha gente del ambiente que podía ayudar a Erik...- le contó, relajando su tono de voz. "_Apostaría mi cabeza que Eleanore está enamorada..._" pensó él, quien conocía muy bien a su buena amiga. Bella le habló sobre cosas triviales, nada que pudiese preocuparlo. Corridos diez minutos, una enfermera entró y comenzó a checar y anotar datos que arrojaban las maquinas en la bitácora. Bella supo que era el momento de salir:

-Bien, creo que debo irme...- dijo, comenzando a zafar su mano de entre las de Edward. A él le molestó que ella quisiera irse, así que aferró su mano con más fuerza, y la miró frunciendo el ceño –Tienes que descansar, así que es mejor que me vaya...-

-¡No!- la negación salió con esfuerzo de la boca de Edward. Su respiración se hizo irregular por el esfuerzo que significaba hablar con una operación tan reciente.

-La niña tiene razón, usted debe descansar. Ya mañana podrá verla...- intervino la "metiche" enfermera, a quien Edward miró con disgustó "_Y usted qué demonios se mete... no quiero que Bella se vaya..."_

-Oye, descansa, sino no nos dejarán volver a entrar, por favor...- le pidió Bella, intentando persuadirlo de que se calmara. Él la miró y suspiró –Te juro que mañana regresaré- dijo, levantándose de la silla que estaba junto a la cama, y besó la frente de su amado con tanta ternura y delicadeza de la que fue capaz –Te amo- le dijo finalmente, y Edward con mucha dificultad respondió:

-Te amo- ante la reprobatoria mirada de la enfermera. Después de un rato, Edward cayó en un profundo sueño, sin necesidad de los somníferos ni los dopajes que le habían estado suministrando hasta ese momento. Esa era una muy buena señal. Y es que se sentía rejalado, feliz. Había visto a su amada, le había dedicado sus primeras palabras después de tan horroroso suceso. Y quería recuperarse, porque quería abrazarla, besarla y hacerla suya, y dejar atrás todo lo demás.

Cuando ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Edward fue intervenido, él ya estaba desesperado por salir. Pero los doctores insistían en que debía quedarse una semana más en la clínica para vigilarle. Las visitas de su familia eran por más tiempo y ya casi sin restricciones de tiempo. Eso hacia la estadía de Edward en el hospital un poco más llevadera. Y Bella. Él pedía que ella estuviese todo el tiempo con él.

-Muy bien, entonces, ¿la francesa y tu amigo pintor se van?¿así de simple?- preguntó Alice a Bella, quienes estaban en el cuarto acompañando a Edward, quien siempre mantenía la mano tomada de Bella

-Sí, creo que si-

-Pero si a penas se conocen...-

-¡No seas metiche, Alice. Además, si mal no recuerdo, tú te hiciste novia de Jasper al día siguiente que llegáramos de Alemania, ¿no?- intervino Edward

-Eso es... diferente Edward. Yo esperaba por él...-

-Con su permiso- dijo Sam, entrando a la habitación de Edward –Renée dice que es hora que vayan a comer... que desde anoche no...-

-Sam, ya entendimos...- le interrumpió Bella, nerviosa, poniéndose de pie. Y es que ella le había dicho a Edward que se alimentaba bien.

-No quiero saber que están aquí todo el día sin probar bocado, ¿me oyen las dos?-

-Ok, ok Edward. No debes pasar rabias, debes estar tranquilo...- le tranquilizó su hermana

-Pues no hagan que pase rabias. Ahora vayan a comer-

-Regresamos pronto, amor- le dijo Bella, besándolo en la frente antes de salir. Cuando ella y Alice se fueron, Sam y Edward se quedaron solos.

-Sam, necesito hablarte...-

-Nada de trabajo Edward-

-No es de trabajo... nadie me ha querido decir que sucedió con Black-

-Él está encarcelado. El peligro ha pasado, así que despreocúpate por eso-

-¿Y cómo lo agarraron?-

-¿Eh?... bueno... ya sabes... la policía hizo su trabajo...- respondió nervioso Sam, que sabía que si Edward se enteraba de la "pericia" de Bella, quizás se enfadaría. Y Edward lo sospechó. Sospechó que algo raro pasaba

-Como Sam...-

-Edward, por favor...-

-¡Cómo Sam!- insistió Edward, pues si su amigo se había puesto tan nervioso, y no le había querido dar los detalles, es porque algo raro había detrás

-Ok, te lo diré bajo tu responsabilidad, ah, y es un secreto, nadie puede saber que te lo dije-

-Habla ya Sam-

-Bella tendió una coartada para atraparlo. Lo citó un día en su apartamento, ella sabía que ese loco accedería a ir si ella se lo pedía...-

-¡Por un demonio! ¡Cómo dejaste que eso pasara! ¡Le podría haber hecho algo!-

-Oye, traté de persuadirla, le dije que no era necesario. Pero en ese momento no le importaba nada. No daban muchas esperanzas sobre tu recuperación, y según ella, eso lo hizo por ti, porque te lo debía. Se culpó por lo que pasó...-

-¡Ella no me debe nada, y mucho menos tiene la culpa de lo que pasó!-

-Oye, relájate o me sacarán de aquí. No le hizo nada, a penas y estuvimos tres minutos a solas con ella. Ella se portó de forma muy valiente. Ha sido muy valiente en estos días-

-No me cabe la menor duda de que es así. Ella es valiente, pero eso fue innecesario-

-Se lo dije y no hizo caso. Pero ya pasó, el tipo está preso, con una condena encima de la que no se podrá zafar. Además, está con tratamiento psiquiátrico-

-Ya veo... ¿Algo más de lo que deba enterarme?-

-Ok, ya que estamos hablando de la fiera de tu novia, uno de los días vino Victoria, y no sabes, Bella se le encaró, y para resumirte el encuentro, Bella en una frase le dijo: "puta", "vieja" y "ridícula". ¡Ese encuentro fue épico hermano" Tanya la adora después de eso...-

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Edward, sonriendo ante la idea de ver a su Bella defender su territorio ante la arpía de Victoria. "Mi fierecilla..." pensó.

-Señor Cullen- le dijo su doctor tratante –Su recuperación ha sido francamente fabulosa. Ha sido un paciente muy obediente, por lo que aquí está su alta médica. Eso sí, usted sigue en reposo absoluto por dos semanas más. Tendrá que asistir a chequeos para verificar que todo esté en orden-

-Muchas gracias doctor- le dijo Edward, agradecido, "Y es que por fin me largo de aquí" pensó, triunfante

-¡Que alegría, me llevo a mi niño!- decía Sue, emocionada, pues estaba ansiosa de cuidar y mimar a su niño

-Me malcrías Sue-

-¡Claro que sí! Verás que con mis cuidados te recuperas muy pronto-

-Bueno, ya puede irse- le indicó el doctor.

Se lo llevaron a la casa que Renée y Carlisle habían comprado para vivir en Seattle. Allí lo cuidarían.

-¡Mi pobre niño, estás tan delgado! Te prepararé tu muse de chocolate-

-Gracias Sue- dijo, instalado ya en el cuarto que habían preparado para él.

-Sam, necesito mi BlackBerry y mi laptop...- comenzó a decirle a Sam, y es que se quería poner al tanto de sus negocios, pero Sue, Alice Y Bella se le fueron encima:

-¡Ni se te ocurra! Reposo absoluto, ¿lo olvidas¡- dijo Bella

-Tener mi ordenador personal y mi móvil no me hará daño...-

-¡No! Reposo corporal y mental. Debes estar tranquilo. Te traeremos buenos libros, y verás películas. No internet, no teléfono. Y te estaremos vigilando Edward...- le amenazó su "hermanita"

-Lo que me faltaba...-

-Lo siento colega. Ahora me voy a una reunión. Tu padre, Jasper y yo nos encargaremos de eso...- le dijo su amigo, despidiéndose

-Mantenme al tanto Sam-

-¡Claro que no! Te pondrá al día de los negocios y esas cosas cuando sea el momento, ¿verdad Sam?-

-Por supuesto Alice, no se me ocurriría de otra forma- dijo él, saliendo antes de recibir amenazas. "Traidor" pensó Edward.

-Bueno, también me voy. Bella se quedará contigo un rato, ¿sí? Compórtate Edward-

-¡Vete Alice!- le dijo en tono de broma a su hermana, quien lo besó empalagosamente en la mejilla. Sue ya se había ido a prepararle el postre preferido a Edward, por lo que Bella y Edward quedaron solos. Ella estaba nerviosa, necesitaba decirle algo que haría, y que sabía lo pondría de mal humor-

-Ven aquí...-le dijo Edward desde su cama, estirándole su mano. Ella se acercó y se sentó junto a él

-Me alegro que ya hayas salidos de ese hospital- le dijo ella, acariciándole su cabello

-Sí, no hallaba las horas de salir de allí- respondió él, acariciándola con adoración.

-Mmm... quería contarte algo... algo que quiero hacer hoy-

-Dime amor-

-Verás... quiero ir a... ver a Jacob-

-¿Qué? No hablas en serio, verdad- bajó la mano del rostro de Bella. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchándole decir

-Edward, por favor...-

-¡Ese tipo es un maldito sicópata, e intentó matarme Bella!- le recordó, alterado

-Es algo que no tienes que recordarme- dijo ella, poniéndose de pie, y es que seguía sintiéndose culpable –Pero él estaba fuera de sí. Tú no lo conociste antes, él no era así-

-Bella, lamento que él ya no sea el mismo amigo tuyo de hace años. Ahora es diferente, ese tipo sigue siendo peligroso-

-A mi no me hará nada-

-¡Eso no lo sabes!-

-Está encerrado. Confía en mí-

-Confío en ti, es en él en quién desconfío-

-Entonces, no te pongas en ese plan. Iré a ver como está, quiero cerciorarme por mi misma que ha recapacitado...-

-¡¿Para qué? ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Qué sacas haciendo eso?-

-Sólo ponte en mi lugar... de alguna manera, él está así por mí culpa...-

-¡No digas estupideces Bella!-

-¡Y si tú estás así, es también por mi culpa!-

-¡Basta!-

-Será una forma de expiar mi culpa, no haré nada indebido...- dijo, tomando su cacheta y calzándosela para salir

-No hagas esto-

-Confía en mí...- dijo eso, lo miró y salió

-¡Bella, Bella!- gritó Edward desde adentro, sin recibir respuesta de ella. Dio un puñetazo sobre el colchón, de frustración, de rabia. Se le pasó por la cabeza el seguirla, o pedirle a alguien que la acompañara... ¡Por un demonio! Rabió, y es que se sentía con las manos atadas. Y es que ni siquiera tenía un teléfono cerca. La frustración lo enervó, preocupando a Sue, quien lo vio así cuando fue hasta su cuarto. Pero él quería estar sólo, no quiso comer, no quiso recibir visitas. Se acomodó e intentó dormir. Era la única forma de calmarse


	23. Chapter 23

**_Hola niñas... aquí yo de nuevo... les dejo este capi, faltando muy poquito para el final... Como siempre agradezco sus comentarios, cada uno de ellos, a las que se dan el tiempito de leer, y de comentar. A las que me tienen entre sus favoritos... (me hacen sonrojar...jajaja), mil mil gracias... =)_**

**_Besitos a todas y espero sus reviews!_**

_**Cata!**_

* * *

><p>Bella llegó hasta el centro penitenciario masculino de Seattle, en donde se encontraba recluido Jacob Black. Iba decidida, segura, aunque le dolía la reacción de Edward, pero él tendría que entender.<p>

-Señorita, sus documentos, por favor- dijo un gendarme, encargado de la entrada de las visitas –Tendremos que hacerle revisión antes que entre- dijo el tipo con voz hosca, haciendo que Bella se enderezara, levantara los brazos, mientras él pasaba una especie de sensor alrededor de su cuerpo. Enseguida, y cuando la revisión hubo terminado, otro gendarme dirigió a Bella por un pasillo estrecho y oscuro, llegando enseguida a una sala de visita común, que estaba custodiada por cerca de cinco policías, eso pese a que la sala era pequeña.

-Espere aquí por favor- le pidió el hombre, que enseguida salió. Ella estaba nerviosa, no sabíacómo enfrentaría Jacob esta visita. No había sabido nada de él desde "ese día". Sabía que su madre había estado hablando con Billy, pero ella n quiso saber nada, no hasta que Edward estuviese fuera de peligro.

De un momento a otro, vio a uno de los gendarmes entrar acompañado de Jacob, quien se veía demacrado, con una actitud de derrota que afectó a Bella.

-Tienen cinco minutos- informó el hombre, dejando solos a Bella y Jacob en una de las mesas. Jacob miró a Bella con algo de vergüenza, jamás se imaginó que ella pudiese ir hasta allí.

-Jacob, yo...-

-Este no es lugar para ti Bella, que haces aquí...-

-Quería ver cómo estas...-

-Estoy pagando mis culpas, es lo que merezco. No sabes lo que lamento que hayas visto lo peor de mí. Me cegó tenerte lejos, saberte lejos, en brazos de otro. Yo pensé que tú y yo...-

-Yo también alguna vez lo pensé, pero este amor me sorprendió-

-No hay ni una sola posibilidad paramí, verdad-

-No Jacob. Ni aunque Edward hubiese resultado muerto-

-¿Me perdonarás algún día?¿volveremos a ser alguna vez, los amigos que fuimos?-

-Quizás Jacob, algún día. Debes de rectificar y hacerte cargo de tus actos. Perdonar y pedir perdón. Sanar Jacob-

-Lo intentaré Bella-

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Ahora me voy. Adiós Jacob-

-Adiós Bella- respondió él, mientras veía como la mujer que amó desde su infancia salía de la sala de visitas y de su vida.

-¿Necesitas algo?-preguntó Alice cuando entró al cuarto de su hermano, después que Sue le dijo que no había querido comer nada, y que estaba de "un humor extraño"

-No,nada-

-¿Qué te tiene así? ¿Peleaste con Bella?-

-Algo así… –

-Si te tranquiliza, ella acaba de llegar con Renée, ¿quieres que la llame?-

-No-

-¿Quieres que te deje solo?-

-Sí, por favor-

-Está bien- dijo la hermana, suspirando. Edward se tranquilizó sólo un poco cuando Alice le había dicho que Bella estaba en casa. Había ido a ver a ese infame de Jacob a eso de las tres, y ya eran las siete de la tarde.

Bella se juntó a hablar con su madre después que salió de la penitenciaria. Hablaron sobre lo que le esperaba a Jacob y sobre lo esperanzado que se veía Billy respecto a la actitud de su hijo. Había asumido su culpa, y había prometido cambiar. Se haría cargo del hijo que Jane, la amiga de Bella, estaba esperando. También había comenzado un tratamiento psiquiátrico, y por supuesto, cumpliría con la condena que el juez le había interpuesto por el intento de homicidio en contra de Edward.

Después, fue con su madre hasta la casa, dudando en verdad si ir o no, pues Edward debía de estar furioso con ella. Pero su madre le recomendó ir a hablar con él.

Se acercó e silencio hasta la puerta del cuarto, y desde allí observó a Edward, que tenía la vista perdida en algún punto del cuarto. No la había oído llegar

-Si sigues muy enfadado puedo volver mañana- dijo, haciendo que él desviara su vista hacia ella. Él sólo levantó los hombros en respuesta, y volvió a desviar la mirada. –Ok, vuelvo mañana...- dijo ella, dándose media vuelta para irse. ¡Maldición! Pensó él

-¡Bella!- gritó desde su cama. Ella suspiró y volvió a asomarse -¿Puedes acercarte por favor?- ella entró lentamente y se sentó en un sillón junto a la cama de Edward. Él suspiró y volvió a hablar –Sigo pensando que estas muy lejos. Ven aquí- le dijo, extendiéndole la mano. Ella vaciló, pero finalmente accedió. –Bella, no quiero que nada te pase, no quiero que te expongas innecesariamente, sólo te pido que te pongas en mi lugar...-

-Y ponte tú en mi lugar también- las lágrimas de los ojos de Bella, comenzaron a brotar con fuerza a medida que hablaba -¿sabes lo que fue para mí saber que podías morir?¿sabes lo culpable que me sentí?- dijo, aferrándose al pecho de Edward, que la abrazó con fuerza, mientras ella lloraba –tuve tanto miedo de perderte...- hablaba entre sollozos, mientras él le acariciaba y besaba la mollera con ternura para consolarla

-Ya pasó mi amor, ya estoy aquí. No eres culpable de nada en absoluto, no lo eres preciosa- le dijo, abrazándola con fuerza

-No quiero que nada te aparte de mí-

-Nada me apartará de ti, nada ni nadie. Te lo juré un día, y así será. Mi amor es para siempre, pase lo que pase-

-Te amo Edward- le dijo, llevando sus labios hasta los de Edward. Ambas bocas se movieron con lentitud, disfrutando ese encuentro lleno de sentimientos potentes, emociones arrolladoras. Edward se acomodó en la cama, e hizo que ella se acomodara junto a él, y allí estuvieron, hasta que anocheció por completo, y Bella se acomodó para irse

-Quédate, por favor...-

-Mañana tengo clases temprano. He faltado mucho-

-Te vas desde aquí-

-No tengo ni ropa aquí, y mis cosas están en el apartamento. Mañana estaré aquí para almorzar contigo-

-Almorzaré en el comedor. Es estúpido que esté todo el día acostado, siendo que no tengo problema en levantarme y hacer mi vida normal-

-No abuses Edward- se acercó a él y lo besó a modo de despedida –Ahora descansa-

-¿Soñarás conmigo?-

-Como todas las noches mi amor- y volvió a besarlo.

-Tengo una duda, ¿qué pasó con el cuadro que le presté a Erik para su exposición?-

-El... ¿el cuadro?-

-Sí, "mi" cuadro-

-Verás... creo que él vendió todas sus obras- dijo ella algo diertida por como Edward cambiaba de humor

-Esa no era suya, era mía. Y la otra que no alcancé a ver, también era mía- porsupuesto, el humor de Edward empeoró al saber que "sus cuadros" donde estaba retratada "Su amada" los pudiera tener otra persona

-Oh, pues con esa perdiste. El retrato que "me quitaste" volvió a tu apartamento, está colgado-

-¿Y el otro?-

-Lo vendió. Lo siento-

-¡¿Quién? ¿Quién lo compró?- preguntó furioso

-No lo sé. Ahora me voy. Te veo mañana-

-¡Averiguaré quien lo tiene!- la amenazó antes que ella saliera, ante lo que Bella sonrió

-Espero que te vaya bien en la búsqueda. Te llamo en cuanto llegue-

-Está bien. Te amo- le dijo, antes de que ella saliera.

"Por fin" pensó Edward cuando se montó en su volvo, después de un mes y un poco más, y comenzó a conducir hasta su oficina en el hotel. No había secuelas, todo estaba en perfecto orden con su organismo, por lo que habían dado carta blanca para retomar sus actividades normales. Una semana antes, había convencido a Leah que lo ayudara: "Se buena conmigo Leah, y ve a la oficina por mi portátil, y mi blackberry" En la tarde, de regreso, Leah había cumplido con la misión, después que Edward le prometiera un viaje a Paris para sus vacaciones. Aprovechó de ver los diarios económicos para ver los movimientos del mercado bursátil, entre otras cosas. Por lo que cuando volvió a su oficina, no estuvo tan desconectado.

-¡Oh por Dios, Edward!- le dijo Carmen, su secretaria cuando lo vio llegar. Se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó -¿De verdad te sientes bien?¿Recibiste mis flores?- preguntó emocionada su asistente

-Estoy bien mujer, nada de llorar. Y tus flores estuvieron en mi cuarto cada semana, fue un bonito gesto de tu parte. Ahora, debes ponerme al tanto de lo que me perdí-

-Sam ha hecho un buen trabajo, y don Carlisle venia casi a diario, así que no hay pendientes, aunque varios de los inversionistas esperaban hacer negocios contigo directamente-

-Les escribiremos, avisándoles que estoy "dentro del baile" y que las negociaciones que no se cerraron por mi ausencia siguen en pie-

-Como digas-

-Ahora, revisemos los informes económicos, y las transacciones del último mes. Más tarde concreta una cita con los asesores, incluyendo a mi padre, a Tanya y a Jasper. Necesito ponerme al tanto de todo Carmen-

-¡Como digas Jefe!- dijo animadamente la alegre secretaria.

Y así comenzó el regreso al mundo empresarial, así volvió a retomar la normalidad de su vida, después de haber estado a un paso de la muerte.

-No puedo creerlo, así que te llevas al muchacho a Francia- le dijo Edward a su amiga Eléonore mientras almorzaban juntos en un restaurante del centro de Seattle

-Si querido. Me voy con él, para que el mundo lo conozca-

-¿Averiguaste lo que te pedí sobre el cuadro de Bella que habían comprado en la exposición?-

-Oh, si. Dicen que un viejo lascivo multimillonario lo compró- comenzó a decir ella, tendiéndole una broma a su amigo

-¡Quién Eléonore, quien es ese...!- le dijo, furioso

-Cálmate _I'amour_- le dijo ella, divertida al ver la reacción aireada de su amigo Edward –ese cuadro ha estado tan cerca de ti, que ni te has dado cuenta-

-Qué significa-

-Que ese cuadro lo compró tu padre para regalárselo a Renée. Así que ya tiene dueña, lo siento _mon amour_-

-Bueno, por lo menos lo tiene su madre... entonces, ¿Cuándo te vas?-

-Dentro de dos días. Está todo listo para nuestro viaje. Esta noche cenaremos en el departamento de Erik, ¿lo sabes verdad?-

-Sí, Bella me avisó. Ahí estaré-

-Bien, ¿sabes? Me voy feliz de este lugar. Feliz de verte bien del todo, y feliz yo de haberme encontrado con este hombre aquí-

-Y yo estoy feliz por ti, _mona mi._ Sé feliz con Erik, como yo lo seré con Bella-

-_Je vousassure_- (Te lo aseguro) respondió ella, dándole un gran abrazo a su amigo y hermano de vida, Edward Cullen.

-¿Qué te pasa, por qué tienes esa cara?- preguntó Edward a Bella, antes de ir al departamento de Erik, donde estaba todo preparado para la cena de despedida

-Extrañaré a Erik. Ha sido un gran amigo, un gran apoyo...-

-Seguro lo volveremos a ver, ¿no me dijiste que querías conocer Europa? Pues aquí ya tienes una buena excusa para comenzar tu periplo por el continente viejo-

-Sí, ¿verdad?Ok, anda ya, vámonos antes que Alice venga por nosotros- le dijo a Edward, empujándolo de la mano, para salir rumbo al departamento de su vecino.

Allí estaban todos quienes habían estrechado una buena relación de amistad con "la francesa" y "el pintor": Alice y Emmett con sus respectivas parejas, Sam y Tanya, Bella y Edward. El ambiente de la despedida fue muy cordial. La pareja partía el día siguiente, pues primero debían hacer una parada por la casa de los padres de Erik, y desde allí rumbo a Francia

-¡Te extrañaré mi amigo! Gracias por tu apoyo...- le dijo Bella a su amigo Erik cuando se despidieron

-Y yo te extrañaré a ti pequeña Bella. Cuídate y ya sabes, te estaré esperando en Francia-

-Iré Erik, no lo dudes-

Después regresó a su apartamento junto a Edward, quien había decidido quedarse esa noche con ella. Por supuesto no durmieron. Edward decía que había desperdiciado mucho tiempo durmiendo, y que él sólo extrañaba el cuerpo de su mujer.

-Sabes lo feliz que yo sería viviendo dentro de ti, alimentándome sólo de ti...- decía Edward, besando el cuerpo desnudo de Bella, sin piedad, haciendo que ella perdiera cualquier rastro de cordura, como siempre que él penetraba en el cuerpo de su mujer.

-Tan... tan feliz como yo...- logró decir ella, aferrándose y enroscándose al cuerpo de su hombre, lista para morir por un segundo, sintiendo su cuerpo estallar en mil pedazos.

Después que Edward se fuera a su trabajo la mañana siguiente, Bella se quedó en su apartamento, estudiando para los exámenes de fin de semestre que se le venían encima. Fue primero hasta el supermercado e hizo algunas compras, pues el refrigerador y la despensa de alimentos se estaba quedando vacía. De regreso, vio que tenía correspondencia pendiente por retirar en la portería. Al llegar a su apartamento, abrió los sobres que eran más importantes: la mayoría eran cartas de sus amigas de Forks, también un libro que había comprado vía internet, y un sobre tamaño carta que llamó su atención. Lo abrió y a medida que iba leyendo, sus ojos se iban abriendo más y más producto de la impresión.

-¡Dios, lo había olvidado por completo!- dijo. Y era cierto: al llegar a Seattle, la universidad repartió unos folletos relativos a becas que se entregaban a alumnos de primer año, en diferentes universidades del extranjero. A ella de inmediato llamó su atención una beca para los estudiantes de psicología de primer año para la Universidad Complutense de Madrid, una de las más prestigiosas. La beca constaba en entregarle al alumno la opción de continuar los estudios de psicología allí, además de cursar paralelamente los estudios de Psiquiatría Clínica, que era como hacer un post grado durante el tiempo que ella cursaba sus estudios allá. Aquella vez llenó el formulario sin ninguna perspectiva de que la pudiesen aprobar, pues sus maestros habían dicho de cien postulantes, aceptaban a sólo cinco. Y Bella, claro, vio imposible que ella pudiese ser una de las elegidas. Por lo que la respuesta de esa universidad madrileña la sorprendió: "Su solicitud fue recepcionada, y su caso como estudiante de primer año de la carrera de Psicología fue seguida a través de sus calificaciones, las que son absolutamente meritorias para ganarse esta beca. Por lo tanto, la rectoría de la universidad, junto a su Facultad de Psicología, le entregan a usted, señorita Isabella Swan, una Beca completa para cursar los estudios de Psicología y Psiquiatría Clínica en nuestra universidad..."

-¡Me aceptaron! ¡Por todos los cielos, me aceptaron!- ella no sabía si reír o llorar, no sabía a quién debía llamar primero para contarle. -En tres meses debo estar instalada allá para comenzar...¡Dios, Dios, Dios!- decía nerviosa, volviendo a leer una y otra vez la dichosa carta de aceptación de beca.

Estaba saltando por todo el apartamento con la carta en las manos. Pero un pensamiento la detuvo

-Ok Bella, calma- se dijo, y se sentó. Esta beca significaba dejarlo todo e irse a Madrid. "Todo". Incluidos su familia, sus amigos y a él, a Edward –No...- dijo enseguida. Este era el sueño de cualquiera, una oportunidad única, que sería una locura rechazar, su madre estaría tan orgullosa de ella, y Charly, su padre, andaría dando saltos igual que ella hace un rato. Pero lo que tenía ahí, lo que había construido había sido con tanto esfuerzo, incluso con sufrimiento, que le daba miedo dejarlo. Temía dejar a Edward. Temía su reacción.

-Quizás más adelante hayan oportunidades para mí...- dijo, doblando el sobre y metiéndolo en un rincón del sofá, y olvidándose de esa beca.

Después de la siete, Edward llegó, listo para cocinar, pues como sabía que Bella y tenía que estudiar, él se había comprometido a las labores de cocina de ese día. Preparó su especialidad: Ravioles con salsa de tres quesos. Claro, los ravioles los compró pre-cocidos, pues no le daría tiempo de prepararlos. Cuando tuvo que esperar que la salsa reposara, se fue hasta la sala, y se lanzó sobre el sillón, mientras revisaba su correo en su BlackBerry. Se acomodó a lo largo de éste y maniobró su teléfono, pero una especie de papel le molestó justo en el cuello. Llevó la mano hasta el hueco, y sacó un sobre doblado por la mitad. Se incorporó, sintiendo curiosidad. Vio que estaba dirigido para Bella, "de seguro si lo dejó aquí no es nada importante", dijo, hurgando dentro de él. Divisó de inmediato la esquina de la hoja, donde estaba estampado el logo de una universidad española.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo ya cuando su curiosidad pudo más. Al leerlo se enteró de que era la respuesta de una beca a la que Bella había optado. La universidad madrileña le estaba entregando una beca para seguir sus curos allá -¡Vaya!- dijo. Pensó un rato, y luego guardó el sobre y su contenido en su cartera. Esperaría que Bella fuese quien se lo contara.

-Esto huele delicioso- dijo Bella, después de salir de la ducha e instalarse en la pequeña mesa que usaba de comedor diario

-Soy un excelente chef-

-No lo dudo- dijo ella, probando el plato

-¿Y qué tal el día?-

-Sólo he estado aquí estudiando...-

-¿Nada nuevo?-

-Mmm...no, creo que no-

-Nada emocionante que contarme- preguntaba Edward, despreocupadamente

-No-

-¿No?... qué raro, yo pensé que si...-

-Por qué lo dices-

-Por este sobre que encontré hace un rato en el sofá-

-Oh, oh... eso... no es nada...-

-¡¿Nada? Amor, es una beca de estudio a una de las mejores universidades de Madrid, ¿y dices que no es nada? – le dijo Edward, entusiasmado y feliz porque su chica hubiese recibido semejante premio –¡Es grandioso!, ¿sabes lo difícil que es que a alguien le den una beca de este calibre?-

-¿Tú... tú quieres que tome esa beca?- preguntó a Edward, temerosa por su respuesta

-¡Por supuesto mi amor! Oportunidades como estas no se dejan pasar- respondió él con el mismo entusiasmo

-Oh...- dijo ella, algo triste, pues él había pensado en todo lo que esa oportunidad significaba para ella, y había pasado por alto el detalle de que deberían separarse.


	24. Chapter 24

**_ULTIMO CAPITULO + EPÍLOGO!_**

**_Señoritas lectoras y comentaristas: quisiera agradecerles antes que nada el tiempo que dedican a pasar por aquí y leer el fics. Además de quienes lo comentan. Esas palabras son muy valiosas para mi. Mmm... creo recordar a una chica que me hizo un alcance acerca de la carrera que estudia Bella y a la que postula: ella estudia Psicología y recibe una beca para cursar estudio paralelos de "Psiquiatría clínica". Pues buen,un alcance cortito: Los estudio s de psiquiatría son una especialidad del ramo de la medicina, la psicología es una carrera en sí misma. Existe la posibilidad de cursar estudios paralelos de psiquiatría, no la carrera propiamente tal, pues como les digo, hay que estudiar medicina primero y lugo cursar la especializacion. La beca de la que habla Bella, es para continuidad de sus estudios de Psicología, y "posibles cursos anexos". ¿Por qué lo sé?: mi hermana lo hizo. Gracias por el alcance, y espero no haberlas enredado con este comentario. _**

**_Ahora sí, os dejo que disfuteis la ultima parte de la historia. Besotes y espero sus reviews._**

**_Cata!_**

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué escondiste el sobre?¿Me lo ibas a contar?- preguntó Edward, sabiendo, por el semblante de su chica, que algo raro pasaba con ella<p>

-Nnn... no sé... supongo que sí...-

-¿"Supones" que sí?¿Bella, qué sucede?- insistió

-Había olvidado que postulé a esa beca. Lo hice cuando recién entré a la universidad, incluso antes de entrar a clases. Jamás pensé que me aceptarían... ahora no estoy muy segura de ir...-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque... porque estoy bien aquí, además, la universidad de Seattle no tiene nada que envidiarle a esa...-

-Dime la verdad amor- dijo Edward, levantándose de su puesto para ir hasta donde ella. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarlo –Dime cielo-

-Pues, pues...- dijo ella, comenzando a derramar lágrimas –tomar esa beca significa dejarlo todo e irme...-

-Por supuesto, pero no es para siempre, son cuatro o cinco años-

-Cuatro o cinco años lejos... de todos...-

-Oye, es el precio que uno tiene que pagar. Sé de qué hablas, te entiendo, pasé por eso. Yo era muy unido a mis hermanos, a mis padres, sobre todo a mi madre. También fue muy difícil irme de aquí, pero la satisfacción que viví y que vivieron los míos fue el pago, aparate de la experiencia y la enseñanza que te entrega estudiar en otro lugar. No dudes en tomar esta beca cielo, quizás no se vuelva a presentar una opción como esta-

-¿Tú... tú estás feliz de que... me vaya?-

-¡Claro, y estoy muy orgulloso!...- y se detuvo cuando vio que Bella esquivó su miraba, bajando la cabeza, aun con la tristeza más evidente en sus ojos. Volvió a tomar su rostro y obligarla a mirarle –Bella, qué pasa...-

-¡No quiero ir! ¡No quiero dejarte!- le dijo ella casi en un grito. Se echó hacia atrás, escapando del agarre de Edward –pero si tú estás tan feliz de que me vaya, pues me iré...- dijo ella, dispuesta a encerrarse en su acuarto a llorar, pero la mano de Edward la tomó con fuerza por el brazo, obligándola a detenerse y mirarlo

-¡Un momento Bella! ¿Por eso no quieres ir?¿por mí?-

-¡Suéltame Edward!- dijo ella, tratando de zafarse del agarre de Edward. La enfureció más al ver en su rostro, un rastro de sonrisa –No me retrases más, ¡no ves que debo ir a hacer mi maleta!-

-¡Calma fierecilla!- dijo, tomándola en brazos y llevándosela hasta el cuarto. La dejó en la cama y se sentó frente a ella -¿Crees que sería tan mezquino como para coartarte una oportunidad como ésta sólo por no apartarte de mí?-

-Ya veo que no...-

-¿Y crees que te dejaría ir sola?- bella lo miró confundida -¿Qué crees que pensé cuando leí el contenido del sobre? Si has de irte a Madrid, ¿a dónde crees que iría yo, eh? Pensé enseguida que esta sería una oportunidad perfecta para cumplir mi sueño también: Madrid es mi lugar favorito, de todos los que conozco. Mi familia tiene negocios importantes allí, y mi padre siempre quiso que me hiciera cargo de ellos desde allá mismo. Yo pensé hacerlo, después que regresara de Alemania, pero te conocí a ti. Pero ahora, con tu beca... no es coincidencia Bella. Estaremos juntos como sea-

-Eso... eso significa que...-

-Eso significa, niña tonta, que yo me voy contigo. Me ofende que lo hayas dudado-

-No quiero que te sientas... presionado-

-¿Presionado? Bella, por favor. Estaré a tu lado y te seguiré donde sea, tanto como tú me lo permitas...- dijo, acariciando su rostro. Ella volvió a derramar lágrimas –Bella, por amor al cielo, no llores, te estoy diciendo la verdad...-

-Yo quiero estar contigo para siempre, no quiero separarme de ti...- dijo, sentándose sobre las piernas de él, y abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras seguía llorando sobre su hombro

-No sucederá cielo, nunca, no lo permitiré- dijo, acunándola en sus brazos por un buen rato.

-Debo hablar con mamá. Le llamaré para almorzar mañana con ella, no puedo esperar más para decírselo, ¿almuerzas con nosotros?-

-No puedo mañana cielo. Estaré todo el día en reuniones, y tengo un almuerzo de negocios, y pues yo también debo comenzar a prepararlo todo.

-Oye... tengo hambre...- le dijo a Edward cuando sintió removerse su estómago de apetito

-¿Hambre?- preguntó él, alzando una ceja

-¡De comida Edward!-

-De comida. Vamos adentro y calentemos la cena, pequeña- le dijo Edward, sacándola del cuarto en andas sobre sus brazos, rumbo a la cocina.

Al día siguiente, Bella había acordado con su madre un almuerzo paradarle la noticia:

-¡Es una sorpresa, mamá!- le dijo por teléfono, la noche anterior cuando la llamó para concretar el almuerzo

-¡Bella, dime de qué se trata! ¡¿Estás embarazada?-

-¡NO mamá, como se te ocurre!-

-¡¿Qué cómo se me ocurre...?-

-Mamá, no tiene nada que ver con eso. Lo sabrás mañana-

-Iré con Carlisle, supongo que no hay problema-

-Claro que no-

Bella después de rendir un examen en la universidad, se fue directo al restaurante donde habían acordado la cita. Cuando llegó, su madre ya estaba allí

-¿Y Carlisle?- preguntó Bella cuando llegó y vio a su madre sola

-Debe de estar por llegar. Dijo que tenía una reunión con Edward en el hotel...oh, mira, allí viene-

-Perdón la tardanza- dijo Carlisle, saludando a ambas mujeres –Pero estos hombres insistían en que me fuera con ellos a su almuerzo-

-Pensé que vendrías con Edward- le dijo Renée a su marido

-Oh, no. No pudo zafarse de las negociaciones, pero alcanzamos a hablar un poco...- dijo, mirando a Bella y sonriendo. Bella enseguida supuso que Edward le había contado parte de la historia de la beca

-¿Qué?¿De qué te ríes Carlisle?-

-De nada mujer. ¿Ya pidieron?-

-No aún- dijo Renée. Carlisle llamó al mesero. Cuando el mesero trajo los aperitivos, Bella supo que era la hora. Sacó de su bolso el sobre, y sin decir nada, se lo extendió hasta su madre. Carlisle sonrió

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Es lo que te tengo que contar. Ve tú misma de qué se trata- le invitó su hija. Le dio el tiempo a su madre de que leyera el contenido del sobre.

-¡Oh mi Dios! ¡¿Una beca en Madrid? ¡¿Es en serio? Mi niñita...- dijo, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella para abrazarla, ante la mirada curiosa del resto de los clientes del restaurantes -¡Carlisle, mi hija...!-

-Lo sé, lo sé... Edward me adelantó algo esta mañana-dijo él, ahora poniéndose de pie para abrazar a Bella –Es estupendo Bella, me alegro mucho en verdad-

-Gra gracias Carlisle-

-¡Mi hija recibió una beca para irse a estudiar a Madrid!- dijo Renée, emocionada a los demás clientes, que seguían mirando curiosas la escenita. Estallaron en aplausos, y Bella quiso que la tierra la tragara, haciendo que la actitud de su madre la hiciera sonrojarse al extremo. Brindaron por la espléndida noticia y enseguida hablaron de los detalles.

-¿Tres meses? Mi niña... te extrañaré...-

-Y yo mamá. Este... hay algo más... ejem, Edward se va conmigo...-

-¡¿Eh?- le dijo, mirándola extrañada. Luego miró a Carlisle, quien rió y levantó su copa en señal de brindis -¿Están seguros...?-

-Sí mamá. Él tiene negocios allá que atender. No estoy dispuesta a irme sola-

-Bueno, Edward me adelantó algo esta mañana. Me dijo sobre la beca de Bella y su decisión de acompañarla. Además, siempre quisimos que él estuviese a cargo de los negocios en España. Son importantes. Y esta es el momento ideal, ¿o prefieres que Bella esté sola allá?- dijo Carlisle, guiñándole un ojo a Bella a modo de cómplice

-¡No, claro que no! Oh, mi niña... tan pequeñita...-

-No soy una niña mamá...-

-¡Pues para mí seguirás siendo una bebita, aunque cumplas treinta, cuarenta...-

-Ok mamá- dijo ella, sonrojada otra vez por las "ocurrencias de su madre". Después de todo, a Renée y a Carlisle les pareció lo más lógico que Edward se fuera con Bella.

Cuando estuvo de vuelta en casa, Bella le marcó a Edward a su teléfono, pues se comprometió en llamarle cuando regresara del almuerzo. Marcó y casi enseguida Edward contestó:

-Amor, dime, cómo te fue...-

-Bien, mamá se puso eufórica, estaba feliz... le dijo a todos los clientes del restaurante que me becaron...- contó ella con algo de pudor al sólo recordarlo, frente a lo que Edward soltó una divertida y contagiosa carcajada, luego añadió:

-Me hubiese gustado estar allí para ver eso-

-¿Tú habías hablado con tu padre sobre...?-

-Sí amor, algo le adelanté, no quise pasar a llevarte, pero debía contárselo a él, sobre todo por el asunto de los negocios. Deben prepararlo todo allá y dejar todo listo acá-

-¿Te dará tiempo de hacerlo todo?

-No te preocupes por eso, somos muy eficientes-

-No lo dudo¿Te veré esta noche?-

-Sí, pero llegaré un poco más tarde. Debemos cerrar un negocio complicado, quizás llegue a eso de las nueve...-

-Si estás candado, puedes irte a tu departamento y mañana nos vemos...-

-Yo descanso cuando estoy contigo, así que iré en cuanto salga de aquí. Además, te extraño como para esperar hasta mañana a verte-

-Yo también te extraño. Te esperaré con algo para cenar-

-Perfecto cielo. Te veo a la noche-

-Hasta más tarde. Te amo-

-Y yo a ti- dijo él, y colgó. Bella suspiró y se fue hasta sus libros para seguir estudiando, y es que ahora que ya su madre y Carlisle sabían sobre la decisión que ella y Edward habían tomado, se sentía más tranquila, incluso estaba disfrutando de la alegría de haber recibido esa beca. ¿Qué diría Charly?

-"Papá, esto es por ti..."- dijo, mirando su retrato, mientras derramaba una lágrima de emoción.

-¡¿Como que se van?- preguntó Alice, doblemente asombrada, primero, porque su hermano era quien había "coordinado todo para una recepción" y ahora este anuncio de que su hermano del alma, y Bella con quien había estrechado lazos muy fuertes, se iban.-sí de simple.

-Así como lo escuchas. Bella recibió hace una semana una beca para estudiar en Madrid, y no la puede rechazar, ni yo puedo dejar que se vaya sin mí. Así que nos vamos los dos-

-Pero...pero... ¿En cuánto tiempo más?-

-Un mes...-

-Oh...- dijo, poniéndose a llorar en brazos de su hermano –Más de cinco años extrañándote cuando viviste en Alemania, y ahora...- le dijo, entre sollozo

-Estaremos viniendo con regularidad, quizás no todos los meses, pero si para las fechas importantes-

-¡Júrenlo!-

-Lo juramos, Alice- declamó Bella, en tanto Alice ahora se echaba a llorar abrazándola.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó de pronto Sam a su amigo Edward, mientras terminaban de firmas unos documentos para el "traspaso de mando"

-De que hablas, ¿de dejarte a ti en mi puesto de director? Sí, lo estoy- respondió Edward a su amigo. Y es que hace una semana, después que se le informara a la directiva y a los integrantes de la sociedad hotelera sobre la decisión de Edward de ir a residir a Madrid unos años y tomar el mando de la empresa allá, en votación se decidió que la mejor persona capacitada para enfrentar el cargo que Edward dejaba vacante era Sam Uley.

-Ok, agradezco tu voto de confianza, y me siento preparado, pero no hablaba de eso...-

-¿Entonces?-

-Lo digo por tu viaje, ¿qué pasa si se te pasa el amor por Bella?¿qué pasa si en verdad esto es un capricho más que otra cosa?-

-¿Si se me pasa el amor?¿capricho? Pensé que me conocías. Si fuese un capricho, hace meses la hubiese dejado. ¿y si se me pasa el amor? Eso lo dudo, ¿sabes por qué? Porque cada mañana cuando despierto y la veo junto a mí, me vuelvo a enamorar de ella. Vivo cada día amándola como si fuese la pasión de la primera mirada, el primer beso... tengo la impresión que yo amaré a esa niñita hasta que se me acabe la vida, y si es posible amar más allá de la muerte, seguro la amaré allí también. Así que sí estoy seguro de comenzar mi vida con ella, esta aventura. Estoy ansioso de comenzar a vivirla...-

-¡Pero si hablas como Romeo! ¿Y... nada de boda aún?-

-No. Ni hemos hablado el tema, pero ni a ella ni a mi nos apura, y no tenemos problemas morales con respecto a "convivir" antes del matrimonio-

-Suerte la tuya...-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Anoche invité a cenar a Tanya, una velada romántica, en un lugar elegante, solos ella y yo ... me esmeré. Le dije que tenía algo importante que hablarle, y ella tergiversó todo. Le conté sobre mi nombramiento aquí y se puso contenta, aunque ella pensó que la cena y todo eso, era para pedirle matrimonio...-

-¡Auch!- dijo Edward, burlándose de su amigo -¿Tuviste que improvisar?-

-No, y fue peor. Le dije que el matrimonio no era para mí "aún". Se paró y se fue. Ahora no responde mis llamadas, ni quiere recibirme...-

-Tendrás que esmerarte aún más entonces, serenatas, regalos, en fin... te deseo suerte... ah! Y ve comprando el anillo si quieres que te perdone- le dijo, divirtiéndose con lo que su amigo le contaba.

Fue él quien primero llegó al apartamento. Esa mañana habían enviado ya via aérea algunas de sus cosas, entre libros, cuadros, objetos más sentimentales que de valor. La asistente de Edward las recibiría allí para dejarlas en el apartamento que los Cullen tenían allí. Se encontraba en un barrio residencial muy exclusivo de Madrid, y fue perfecta su ubicación pues quedaba muy cerca de la universidad y de las oficinas en donde Edward trabajaría. En resumen: todo estaba casi listo. Pero le pareció extraño que estando ya casi oscuro, Bella no estuviese en casa. Le marcó a su móvil, pero no contestó

-Ok, cálmate Edward- le exigió. Abrió su ordenador personal y realizó la confirmación de sus pasajes para dos días siguientes. Pasados los minutos, la puerta se abrió y vio a su Bella entrar al apartamento. Se preocupó un poco, pues se veía extraña. Se acercó hasta ella y la besó, luego se la llevó hasta el sillón para que hablaran:

-¿Qué sucedió?¿por qué traes esa cara? Te estuve llamando, me preocupé de que no llegaras, está anocheciendo y...-

-Perdona. Me entretuve en la universidad. Fui a retirar mis papeles, y algunos compañeros más cercanos me tenían preparada una especie de despedida...-

-Oh! ¿Y estuvo bien?-

-Sí... lo que pasa es que las despedidas siempre dan pena-

-Lo sé cielo, ¿y eso te tiene así?-

-No... después fui a despedirme de alguien más-

-¿De quién?- preguntó él, imaginándose de quien se trataba

-Fui hasta Forks, al cementerio, a ver a papá-

-Podrías haberme llamado, te hubiese acompañado...-

-No, sé que has tenido mucho trabajo estos días y no iba a interrumpirte, además... quería ir sola. Espero que eso no te moleste-

-No amor, entiendo-

-Me hubiese gustado que él estuviese aquí conmigo. No sabes lo orgulloso que se hubiese puesto, de seguro le hubiese mostrado a todos en Forks mi carta de aceptación de la beca- se imaginó ella con una sonrisa melancólica. Edward la acercó más a él, acunándola en su pecho, y besó su sien para reconfortarla. Él sabía lo que era añorar la presencia de alguien amado: su madre.

-¿Sabes? A veces pienso que si mi madre hubiese estado viva y te hubiese conocido, te hubiera adorado desde el primer momento-

-Y yo creo que si Charly te hubiese conocido, pues habrías estado en serio peligro. Era muy celoso de mí, y quizás esto de que me fuera de viaje contigo... no le habría agradado mucho...-

-Pues me las hubiese arreglado para ganarme su confianza, de cualquier forma. Le hubiese dicho: "Charly, yo también estoy aquí para cuidar a su pequeña Bella. Somos un equipo de protección para ella"- comentó, haciendo reír a Bella.

El día del viaje había llegado. El vuelo salía a las diez de la mañana, y ya era hora de salir rumbo al aeropuerto. Debían de estar por lo menos una hora antes para checarse.

-¿Pasaporte?-

-Listo-

-¿Documentos, visa?-

-Listos-

-Tickets aéreos-

-Listos-

-¿Su identificación?¿cartera?-

-Sí señor Cullen, está todo listo- contestó ella con seguridad

-Muy bien señorita Swan, si todo está listo, es hora de irnos- le dijo. Bella miró por última vez el lugar que había sido su hogar, el que ahora sería rentado por una amiga de la universidad que necesitaba un lugar donde vivir. Lo de la renta se iría a su cuenta bancaria, que ayudaría a solventar sus gastos en el extranjero. Tomó enseguida su bolso de mano, y fue hasta la puerta donde Edward la estaba esperando, tomó su mano, y salieron del departamento, rumbo al aeropuerto.

Por más que insistieron que no era necesario una "despedida masiva" en el terminal aéreo, su familia hizo oídos sordos a esa petición.

Renée, Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Sam, Tanya, Sue y Leah estaban allí esperándoles. La madre de Bella ya estaba llorando de la emoción de ver partir a su hija.

-¿Cuídate sí? Y abrígate mucho, que dicen que los fríos de allá son tremendos, no te vayas a resfriar mi niña...- dijo su madre, cuando comenzaron las despedidas -¿Llevas ropa gruesa?-

-Sí mamá- dijo ella, conteniendo lo que más pudo sus lágrimas –Te voy a extrañas mucho mamá-

-Como yo a ti mi pequeña niñita, como yo a ti...- le dijo, llorando, sin dejar de abrazarla con fuerza.

-Hijo, éxito en todo, cuídate y cuida a Bella- le dijo Carlisle a su hijo, conteniendo la emoción

-Lo haré, no lo dudes- respondió Edward –Te amo papá-

-Y yo te amo a ti hijo- le dijo, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Los abrazos y el llanto de los demás miembros de su familia, y de sus mejores amigos siguieron un tono similar a la de sus padres. Pero ya fue hora de partir, cuando hicieron el ultimo llamado a abordar el vuelo

-Familia, pronto nos veremos- dijo Edward, tomando de la mano a su novia, antes de ir rumbo a la sala de embarque

-"Cuídense" "Los queremos mucho" "Los vamos a extrañas" "Manténgase en contacto"...- fueron los dichos de su familia cuando dieron media vuelta y salieron de allí. Bella no pudo contener las lágrimas, y aferró sus brazos a la cintura de Edward mientras caminaba. Él estaba tranquilo, pues no era la primera vez que viajaba por largas temporadas, además, este era el mejor viaje de todos, pues iba acompañado de la mujer que amaba.

Antes que entraran a la sala de embarque, se detuvo, poniéndose de frente a Bella, mientras le tomaba los hombros y la miraba a los ojos:

-¿Estas segura que es esto lo que quieres? Si no lo estás, podemos detener esto hasta que lo estés...-

-¿Tú estás seguro de querer ir conmigo?-

-En mi vida he estado más seguro de algo-

-Pues también lo estoy, mientras estés conmigo, así que vámonos, antes que nos dejen abajo de ese avión- dijo ella, secándose las lágrimas, y poniéndose de puntillas sobre sus pies para darle un tierno beso a Edward.

-Vámonos entonces mi gatita montesa...-dijo, tomándola por la cintura para seguir caminando rumbo al avión

-¡¿Seguirás con eso de compararme con felinos?

-Sip-

-Entonces sería justo que yo te pusiera algún nombre... déjame ver...-

-Puedes decirme "león", "lobo feroz" o "semental"...-

-Jajaja... eres un engreído..."pavo real"...- dijo ella riéndose, haciendo que Edward también se riera de su "original apodo".

Y así fue como Edward y Bella emprendieron su viaje juntos, no sólo a lo que sería el nuevo país donde residiría, sino el comienzo de lo que sería una muy auspiciosa y romántica vida juntos.

**Epílogo**

Edward no le había querido dar la sorpresa a su novia, sino hasta que llegaron al aeropuerto de Madrid

-Se supone que hay alguien esperándonos-

-¿Tu asistente?-

-No...-

-¿Quién entonces...?-preguntó ella. Y en ese momento, Bella divisó entre las personas una cara familiar: su amigo Erik y Eléonore estaba allí -¡Oh por Dios!- dijo, abrazando a su amigo

-¡¿Y cómo no me dijiste nada?- dijo, abrazando a su amigo

-Se supone que era una sorpresa. Coordinamos todo hace un par de semanas. Fue idea de Edward. Y es que a él le había parecido buena idea que Bella contara con alguna otra cara familiar, por lo menos durante su primera semana de estadía en Madrid.

Las tres primeras semanas, se dedicaron a recorrer los encantos de la esplendorosa ciudad: La puerta de Alcalá, La plaza de Cibeles, el parque del Retiro, el Palacio de Cristal, la plaza de Toros, museos, palacios, jardines, rascacielos. En fin. Bella estaba anonadada de tanta belleza cultural. Incluso el apartamento en donde vivirían le parecía una "maravilla arquitectónica", y es que ese más que un simple departamento, parecía una verdadera casa.

-¡Lo mejor para mi chica!- le dijo Edward cuando vio la sorpresa de Bella al conocer el apartamento.

-¡Mamá! ¡Madrid es maravilloso! Estoy ansiosa de que vengas. Todos los días hemos salido a recorrer distintos lugares, y aun no acabamos de conocer. Es hermoso este lugar- le contaba Bella a su madre en una de sus llamadas telefónicas

-Oh hija, disfruta, ¡Y claro que estaremos muy prontito allí!- prometió su madre al otro lado de la línea.

Edward había estipulado con el resto de sus colaboradores en la gerencia de la cadena hotelera, comenzar a trabajar un mes después de su llegada, y es que ese mes estaba dedicado cien por ciento a su novia. Se encargaría de que ella se impregnara del lugar, y por lo que llevaba, su tarea iba teniendo bueno resultados, pues ella estaba tan encantada, que no había tenido ni tiempo de extrañar a su madre más de lo necesario. Además, había sido de mucha ayuda que su amigo Erik estuviese en ese lugar durante la primera semana.

-Dicen que Madrid es una de las ciudades más románticas del mundo...- dijo Edward a Bella, mientras recorrían la Plaza Mayor tomados de la mano

-Seguro, de otra forma, no hubiésemos llegado hasta aquí...-

-¿Estas contenta?-

-Sip. Contenta y enamorada- contestó ella, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

-Suena perfecto, y me encargaré porque eso dure mucho, mucho tiempo-

-Será tarea de ambos-

-Lo será- asintió él, tomando a continuación el rostro de su amada Isabella entre sus manos, para luego levar sus labios hasta los de su mujer, fundiendo ambos en un beso rotundo, mientras que la gente que pasaba a su alrededor se los quedaba mirando, viendo cómo esta pareja de enamorados se demostraba y le demostraba al resto lo profundo y fuerte de ese amor. Amor que se encargarían de hacer durar tanto como la vida terrena y lo que hubiese después de esta, se los permitiera.

**FIN**

**¿HABRÁ SEGUNDA PARTE?**

**PUES DEPENDE DE USTEDES. ABRAZOS Y MIL GRACIAS UNA VEZ MAS **

**=)**


	25. Dos pasajes, segunda parte

**Señoritas de por aquí. Les quiero dejar el prólogo de la segunda parte de "Dos pasajes a la noche". Me gustaría saber cuantas andan por aquí.**

**Bueno, quise hacer la continuación aquí mero, para quienes deseen leer la primera parte.**

**Nenas, espero sus mensajes de apoyo, para saber si hay "quorum"y ya vamos viendo cuando subo el primer capi. **

**Abrazos a todas y mil gracias de antemano!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dos pasajes a la noche<em>**

**_Prólogo segunda parte_**

La capital de España, Madrid, había albergado a dos jóvenes enamorados durante los ocho últimos meses.

Él, economista y cabeza de una de las filiales hoteleras más importantes de América y Europa. Ella, estudiante de psicología y cursando ramos de psiquiatría clínica en la Universidad Complutense de Madrid.

Ocho meses, ocho intensos meses de altos y bajos. Eso de vivir juntos era algo nuevo para ambos. Y pese a que eran muy organizados, o trataban de serlo, siempre había algo que los hacía "estallar". De cualquier forma, solían arreglar sus diferencias "antes de dos horas que hubiese detonado la guerrilla" decía él. Ese al menos era el compromiso que ambos habían tomado.

Ella extrañaba con fervor a la alocada de su madre, con quien se comunicaba seguido, de cualquier forma, incluso a la vieja usanza, escribiendo cartas y dejándolas en un buzón para que fuesen llevadas a través de aquel largo camino hasta Seattle, lugar donde recidía con su marido. Marido, que dicho sea de paso, era el padre de su amado. Él, por otro lado, estaba acostumbrado a vivir lejos de la familia, por lo que había canalizado el tema de la comunicación. Los extrañaba, pero ahora no era como antes, cuando vivió fuera de su hogar, en Alemania, por razones académicas. Ahora estaba acompañado por el amor de su vida, y se sentía feliz.

Ocho meses. Ocho meses en los que Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen habían decidido emprender viaje, juntos, lejos de la familia. Ocho meses en que ambos sentían que su amor se aflataba cada vez más, y que nada ni nadie podría separarlos. Nunca.

Esperaban estar en Madrid hasta que Isabella terminase su curso de psicología por el que había llegado como becada allí. Y quizás proponer aquel lugar como su lugar neutro en donde comenzar a vivir el resto de su vida juntos. Por qué no.

Pero el futuro, está en manos del destino, y el destino, a veces, suele ser algo "travieso", y hace que nuestros planes finalmente, deban ser modificados.


	26. Capítulo 1, segunda parte

**A todas y cada una de las que ha bombardeado mi email con alertas de favoritos, mil gracias. A las que se dan el tiempo de leer, otras mil gracias más. A quienes comentan, mil gracias más... en fin, agradecida por la acogida de la historia y su segunda parte. Está dedicada a ustedes, no lo duden. Espero no defraudarlas, de verdad. **

**Agradecimientos especiales a mi beta hermosa Paly Paly, y bueno, las dejo para que disfruten de la lectura. **

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, EH?**

**ABRAZOS GIGANTES A TODAS!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-¡¿Rose está embarazada? ¡¿Estás bromeando? ¡Dios Emmett! Te felicito, ¿eso significa que hay boda?- el aviso de la llegada del primer sobrino suyo, sorprendió a Edward. Su hermano Emmett le había llamado para darle la noticia y contarle que en casa estaban todos vueltos locos.<p>

_-Me ha puesto la soga al cuello, pero lo veníamos planeando antes de saber que esperábamos un bebé, así que debes apartar en tu apretada agenda, un viaje para mi boda-_

-Tenlo por seguro-

_-¿Y cómo van las cosas con Bella?-_

-Se acostumbra poco a poco. Tiene problemas con el idioma un poco, pero logra defenderse. Es gracioso verla con su diccionario de bolsillo…- admitió él, con una carcajada.

_-¿Las cosas entre ustedes van bien?-_

-Claro, por qué lo preguntas-

-_Porque no quisiéramos saber que haces sufrir a nuestra hermanita…-_

-No la hago sufrir, muy por el contrario-

_-¿Algo especial para su cumpleaños?-_

-Por cierto que sí. Pero no te diré nada, no te caracterizas por mantener la boca cerrada Emmett- indicó Edward.

Faltaban dos días para el cumpleaños de Bella y Edward desde hacía unos días, tenía preparado un viaje para ambos hacia Granada. Su madre había heredado una casita a orillas del Mar Mediterráneo perfecto lugar para pasar una velada y celebrar a su amor. Viernes, sábado y domingo. Tres días para ellos solos. Vería la posibilidad de partir el jueves por la tarde y pasar la noche allá. Esa noche iba a contarle a Bella de sus planes.

-¿Señor Cullen? La señorita Antonella acaba de llegar- anunció la asistente de Edward, minutos después que terminara de hablar con su hermano.

-Hazla pasar Paz, recuerda eliminar mis compromisos de este viernes… y los del lunes siguiente también- dijo él, pensando en que quizás su estadía en Granada se extendiera. Seguro se le harían cortos los días allá, quería que Bella disfrutara de su viaje.

-Vaya señor, de seguro mañana me pedirá que limpie su agenda de compromisos hasta el miércoles…-

-Quizás Paz, quizás… no me tientes- admitió él, mientras su secretaria salía de su oficina. Esta se encontraba en el primer piso del hotel que llevaba administrando. El "Hotel Alcalá" era uno de los hoteles más grandes de la cadena que la familia manejaba. Hace años, su padre lo había adquirido, era un hotel que sin dejar de estar lleno de lujos, tenía un ambiente hogareño que la mismísima Esme Cullen había supervisado. Era hermoso en verdad y a Edward le encantaba, pues sentía el espíritu de su madre rondando aquel lugar. Por muy místico que eso pareciese.

-Antonella, que gusto. Espero que me traigas buenas noticias- le dijo, recibiéndola en su despacho, mientras la saludaba de dos besos en la mejilla, como era costumbre allí.

-Eso depende Edward Cullen- dijo la hermosa mujer, quien había sido compañera de Edward durante el tiempo que estuvieron en Alemania estudiando el post grado. Alta, esbelta, ojos enigmáticamente negros, tez blanca que contrastaba con el negro azabache de su cabellera, y personalidad avasalladora. Esa era Antonella Serrano. De padres españoles, pero vivió desde que tenía dieciocho en Londres y luego Alemania, donde conoció a Edward.

-De las negociaciones que logremos hacer con los ingleses este viernes…-

-¡Olvídalo! Este viernes estaré fuera de la ciudad…-

-¡Es importante que estés en esa reunión! La mujer a cargo de la cadena hotelera quiere negociar directamente con el director de la compañía-

-Pues que cambien el día de la reunión. Tengo un compromiso ineludible. Se lo dejé muy claro a mi asistente, ella a su vez a los representantes de esa mujer…-

-Margaret. Edward, ¿Estás seguro que no puedes hacer nada por sacrificar un par de horas de este viernes? ¡Un par de horas Edward!-

-¡Maldita sea Antonella!- dijo, golpeando con furia la base de su escritorio y levantándose luego para buscar algo de calma –Podemos ver la posibilidad de adelantar la reunión…-

-Lo veo muy difícil Edward-

-¡Por un demonio!... ¡Pues si no acepta adelantar la reunión para mañana jueves o aplazarla hasta el lunes o martes, no hay trato-

-¡Edward!-

-¡Soy el mejor postor! Ella lo sabe, nadie le está ofreciendo lo que yo por su cadena hotelera. Yo tendría que poner las exigencias de la negociación, no ella-

-Se sensato, por favor-

-Lo estoy siendo- dijo. Luego, levantó el auricular y llamó a su asistente. Le ordenó que se comunicara con la firma que representaba a Margaret Kalaghan y le avisará de las opciones que había previsto para la próxima reunión. Era su postura final. Odiaba tener que mover sus planes que tenían que ver directamente con Bella por el trabajo. Desde que la conoció y se enamoró de ella, supo que su trabajo no era más importante que ella. No lo fue entonces, no lo era ahora, ni lo sería nunca.

Estaba delineando los detalles de la negociación con Antonella, mientras que la "vieja Margaret" hacía llegar su respuesta, cuando un aviso de mensaje de texto lo sacó de su concentración: _"Ehhh… hola cariño… mmm… después de mis clases decidí recorrer un poco los alrededores,… y este… creo que me perdí… y mi celular tiene poca batería…" _enseguida le marcó a su móvil. Esa niñita lograba preocuparlo en cuestión de segundos:

-¿Bella?¿Estás bien?- preguntó él, visiblemente preocupado.

_-Sí, sí, estoy bien. Mmm… estoy tratando de ubicarme…-_

-Bella, agarra un taxi y que te lleve hasta el apartamento…- le ordenó prácticamente, pero por supuesto, ella se negó:

_-¡Estás loco! Eso saldría un ojo de la cara…-_

-Isabella, por favor…- estaba comenzado a molestarse. Sólo le decía Isabella cuando eso pasaba y digamos que no había sido un día fácil para él.

_-Oye, no te dejé el mensaje para que te preocuparas ni para que te enojaras como supongo que estás, solo lo hice por si llegabas antes que yo y…- _alcanzó a decir y se cortó la comunicación. Edward le volvió a marcar, pero el teléfono sonaba apagado o fuera de cobertura._ ¡Genial! _Pensó con sarcasmo.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Antonella, sabiendo que en verdad la respuesta era un poco obvia

-Las cosas en mi día no podrían ir mejor- respondió con absoluto sarcasmo. Suspiró y confió en que Bella tuviese un poco de sentido común y agarrara de una vez un taxi para que la llevase de regreso a casa.

Bella se quedó con el móvil en la mano, consciente de que había quedado sin batería, y consciente también de la "carita" de Edward y lo que le esperaba llegando al apartamento. Él siempre insistía en sobreprotegerla y tratarla a veces como una niña pequeña. Odiaba cuando él hacía eso. _"¡Maldición, estoy a punto de cumplir veinte, no quince"!_

-Muy bien Bella, no debe ser para tanto…- dijo, mirando a su alrededor y sintiendo que quizás se había alejado más de lo debido de la zona urbana, pues en ese momento a su alrededor, predominaba un aire rural, que en cualquier otra ocasión, hubiese disfrutado. Pero ya iban a ser las seis de la tarde y estaba comenzando a oscurecer. Además, hacía un frio más bien poco común o que por lo menos ella no había sentido allí. "_Ni modo Bella, hasta aquí llegó tu tarde de tour y tu sección de fotos para enviarle a Renée"_ se dijo y se dirigió hasta algún lugar para encontrar un taxi.

Media hora se demoró en encontrar uno, otros quince minutos para explicarle, o intentar explicarle hacia donde quería que la llevara y otra media hora de regreso a casa. Ya eran las siete y estaba completamente oscuro. Pero suspiró cuando el taxista se encaminó hacia el sector en donde vivía y ella comenzó a reconocer el entorno. Su alivio quedó detenido cuando se imaginó el semblante furioso de Edward y la discusión que le esperaba. Pero ni modo, se perdió y punto. No cometió ningún pecado.

Cuando estuvo en la puerta del apartamento, puso atención por si sentía ruido dentro de éste, pero nada. Todo parecía quieto, como si nadie se encontrase allí. Lenta y sigilosamente abrió la puerta y se percató de que había luz. _"¡Maldición! Me siento como si viniese llegando de una fiesta, después de la hora de mi permiso…" _Iba llegando a la sala, en donde dejó caer si bolso y la chaqueta que se había quitado, cuando sintió detrás de ella una fuerte presencia. Giró y vio frente a ella al "Ogro Edward Cullen".

-¿Te imaginas lo preocupado que estaba?- dijo él muy serio y con tono monocorde.

-Lo siento. Se acabó la batería de mi teléfono y soy mala memorizando números…-

-En cualquier guía de teléfono pudiste encontrar el número del hotel y comunicarte conmigo-

-No se me ocurrió, de veras lo siento, no quise preocuparte-

-¿Por qué maldita razón no me pediste que te acompañara? Si quería salir a recorrer la ciudad, sólo deberías habérmelo dicho-

-Quería saber si era capaz de meterme al metro…-

-¡¿Te metiste al metro a estas horas?- le preguntó él escandalizado. El metro de Madrid se había vuelto algo peligroso durante los últimos meses, y para alguien tan despistada como Isabella. Pero ella por supuesto, no se quedó en silencio ante la reacción de Edward:

-Oye, ¿Sabes una cosa? No soy una niñita. Soy perfectamente capaz de hacerme cargo de mi misma. No cometí ningún pecado como para que me trates así, ni eres mi padre como para que te comportes de esa forma conmigo. Además, cada vez que quiera salir, no voy a ir tras de ti para que me lleves de la manito. Sé todo el trabajo que tienes, no quiero interferir- dijo ella con firmeza, erguida en su postura delante del ogro de su novio.

-Bella, por amor al cielo, de que hablas…-

-¡De eso! Ahora si me disculpas, iré a ducharme, luego comeré algo, enseguida estudiaré un poco y finalmente dormiré. Así que con tu permiso- dijo, con la cabeza en alto, retirándose hasta el cuarto para comenzar con el ritual que acababa de enumerarle a Edward.

-¿Eso es todo?-

-A qué te refieres-

-¿Y yo?- preguntó él, con aquella mirada enigmática y la voz ronca que hacía que Bella bajase todos, absolutamente todos sus muros. Lo miró y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hasta él subiéndose a sus brazos, mientras él la tomaba de la cintura y la elevaba hasta su altura. Se besaron con desespero, pasión y amor.

-No te imaginas lo preocupado que estaba. Estaba a punto de salir a buscarte…- dijo sobre sus labios, aferrándola fuerte en su pecho.

-Lo siento amor, de verdad lo siento… no me di cuenta como me alejé… no quise preocuparte-

-Está bien cielo. Ahora ve a darte esa ducha, mientras prepararé algo de comer, pues tengo novedades que contarte…- dijo, dejándola sobre el piso.

-¿Novedades?-

-¡Tú ve a tu ducha primero, ya luego te contaré!-

-Está bien, está bien- dijo ella. Robó el último besito de los labios de Edward, antes de marcharse a la ducha. Veinte minutos después estuvo de regreso en la cocina. Edward le sirvió una porción de una exquisita paella que había pasado a comprar de camino.

Edward le contó sobre la noticia que Emmett le había dado y ella no lo pudo creer. Planearon durante la misma cena, hacer planes para pasar navidad y año nuevo con su familia, en Estados Unidos. Ella estaba ansiosa por volver a ver a su madre y al resto de su ahora gran familia. A veces se comunicaba con Billy Black para preguntarle por Jacob. Él no le daba muchos detalles, pero le decía que dentro de todo, estaba bien.

-Ah, una cosa antes que se me olvide: debes preparar una maleta-

-¿Maleta?¿Para qué?-

-¿Qué supones que puedes hacer con una maleta…?-

-¡Edward, no me tomes por tonta! Sabes lo que estoy preguntando-

-Oye, ¿Confías en mí?- ella asintió al instante –Bien, entonces sólo has lo que te digo sin hacer más preguntas. Y por cierto, no hagas planes, hasta el lunes. Salimos mañana por la noche-

-Pe… pero… dime dónde…-

-¡No! Ahora vete a estudiar, que yo debo terminar con unos informes. ¡Vete!-

-Podría tratar de convencerte que me dijeras…- propuso seductoramente, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Edward.

-¡Vete!- le dijo, divertido por la abierta insinuación que él había tenido la obligación de rechazar. Por el momento.

Isabella llegó al cuarto para preparar unos apuntes que necesitaba para el día siguiente, además de comenzar a pensar qué tipo de ropa debía de echar a esa maleta.

Estaba indagando en su guarda ropa, cuando oyó su teléfono móvil con un aviso de mensaje. Fue hasta este, y lo leyó: _"¿Entonces muñeca, almuerzas conmigo mañana?" _Bella borró enseguida el mensaje, algo nerviosa, es que durante los últimos meses de su estadía allí, había tenido que lidiar con la presencia de un francés que venía cortejándola, pese a que ella le insistía, en todos los tonos, que tenía novio. Pero él decía que insistiría hasta que ella le dijese que sí. ¿Sí para qué? Edward por supuesto, no sabía nada de eso. Bella insistía en no molestarlo con esas tonterías.

Una de las razones por las cuales arrancó prácticamente después de clases, fue porque un grupo de compañeros había planeado una especie de fiesta en el departamento de Michel, este francés de veintiún años.

-Maldición- decía ella mientras eliminaba el mensaje, dispuesta a olvidar aquello y concentrarse en la sorpresita que su novio tenía preparada para ella.

-Muy bien, señor Cullen. He accedido a adelantar la reunión con usted, pues entiendo que tiene un compromiso ineludible mañana-

-Es así, señora Kalaghan. Así que dispongámonos a delinear los términos de la negociación. Pretendo finiquitar este asunto hoy mismo, ¿Usted acaso no?-

-Yo esperaba que hubiese otro tipo de… mmm… encuentro, ya sabe- dijo ella. Era lo que le faltaba a Edward. Que una mujer que podría ser su abuela viniera a coquetear con él.

-Como dije, señora, hoy quedará el trato cerrado, de forma favorable para ambas parte, de lo contrario que no logremos llegar a acuerdo en la compra y venta de su cadena hotelera. Así que manos a la obra, por favor- dijo, dando una señal a su asistente para comenzar con la oferta que habían discutido el día anterior con Antonella. Dos asesores financieros, Antonella, Paz y Edward discutían los términos de la negociación frente a los asesores de Margaret, quien durante la reunión no dijo mucho.

El bolsillo de Edward vibró por el aviso de un mensaje de texto. Había una sola persona que le enviaba textos: Bella.

Bajo la mesa, leyó el texto que ella había escrito para él: _"¿De verdad no me dirás nada? ¿Sabes que no he podido estar atenta a la clase por tu culpa? Anda, dame una pista… pensé que anoche había sido persuasiva…." _Edward se levantó de la mesa, excusándose, mientras trataba de esconder su sonrisa. Y es que la noche anterior, su novia lo había esperado despierta y le había seducido, intentando que él aflojara la lengua y le diera alguna pista del viaje. Por cierto que hicieron el amor, pero Edward se mantuvo estoico en mantener la sorpresa. Tecleó rápidamente una respuesta para ella: "_Eres un demonio, como se te ocurre mandarme ese tipo de textos cuando estoy en medio de una reunión. No te diré nada. Recuerda, a las 6 en punto en el apartamento. Te amo". _Edward regresó a la reunión con una sonrisa radiante. Y es que Bella lo hacía sonreír. En su vida pensó que pudiese amar a alguien de esa forma.

-Debes estar satisfecho, no Edward. Conseguiste comprar a muy buen precio la cadena de hoteles y deshacerte de esa vieja decrépita que te coqueteaba…- le dijo Antonella durante el almuerzo de celebración por el cierre de tan buen negocio.

-Sí, satisfecho. Mi padre y Sam Ulley viajarán la próxima semana para comenzar con la reestructuración de la nueva adquisición-

-Ya veo. Entonces, ¿esta noche podríamos salir a tomarnos un trago o algo así para celebrar?, con Isabella por supuesto-

-Lo siento, esta tarde salgo de viaje con ella. Regreso hasta el lunes- le informó Edward

-Ya veo…- contestó, mientras tragaba un poco de vino y de ponzoña. Sí, ponzoña. Porque ella secretamente creía en la posibilidad de que Edward se hartara de la niñita y se fijara en la mujer que tenía frente a él, o sea ella. Debía reconocer que Isabella era una buena muchacha, no le caía mal ni nada por el estilo, sólo que ella sabía que no era mujer para Edward. Desde que la conoció se había comportado con ella de forma cordial y es que en verdad le caía bien, no hacía el papel de bruja que intenta quitarle al novio. No, ella no se rebajaba a eso. Nunca. Por mucho que Edward le gustara. Pero si en algún momento, esta vida le diese la oportunidad de que ella y Edward…

-¿Antonella?- preguntó Edward, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara al sacarla así de su ensueño.

-¿Perdona?-

-Estás en otro planeta, te preguntaba si tenías planes para este fin de semana- preguntó Edward, a lo que ella respondió sobre sus planes fantasmas para aquel fin de semana. No le dijo la verdad, no le dijo que se encerraría en su apartamento a escribir poemas cursis de los que él era protagonista casi en un cien por ciento.

Cuando Isabella oyó la llave en la cerradura de la puerta del apartamento, corrió hasta allí y recibió a Edward lista para salir, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Vaya! Alguien está ansiosa aquí- dijo, mientras se acercaba a ella y la besaba.

-¿Ahora me dirás?-

-Nop. Me cambio rápido que están por pasar por nosotros. Dame unos minutos- dijo y volvió a darle un corto y tierno beso.

-¿Viaje en avión?- le preguntó Bella a Edward, cuando vio que el coche entraba en la zona del aeropuerto.

-Sí, pero no te hagas ilusiones. No salimos del territorio…- le dijo, alzando las cejas. Ella lo mirón por un segundo

-¡¿Granada?-

-Granada, sí-

-Oh por Dios- dijo, echándose a sus brazos dentro del taxi que los llevaba rumbo al aeropuerto. Isabella tenía la ilusión de conocer esa ciudad desde que habían llegado a España, aunque no había oportunidad ni un motivo puntualmente especial. Por varias razones, el viaje nunca se había podido concretar –Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo…- le decía, mientras esparcía empalagosos besos sobre su cara y el chofer los miraba por el espejo retrovisor, sonriendo.

-Esto es hermoso- decía Isabella, mirando desde el balcón de la hermosa cabaña hacia la inmensidad del Mar Mediterráneo. La noche estaba perfecta. Pese a ser Septiembre, no hacía frio, el cielo estaba estrellado e iluminado por una perfecta luna llena.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó él, rodeándola por la espalda y posando su cara sobre su hombro.

-Es hermoso ¿Recuerdas que nos conocimos para mi cumpleaños en un balcón?-

-Dos años de eso, cómo olvidarlo, si no respondías a mis preguntas con más que monosílabos-

-Me pusiste muy nerviosa-

-Lo sé- dijo, besando su cuello. Luego, desde la cintura la giró para quedar frente a ella –Feliz cumpleaños mi amor- dijo, dando un suave y tierno beso en sus labios, que hizo que ella temblara del amor que sentía por él –Ahora, dame un segundo, tengo un regalo para ti- le dijo, tocando su nariz con su índice y dejándola un instante en el balcón

-¡Este ya es suficiente regalo!- le dijo en voz alta, cuando él iba de camino a buscar la caja de terciopelo que contenía el regalo más importante. Cuando regresó, tomó sus blancas manos entre las de él, las besó y sacó la caja. La abrió, ante los desorbitados ojos de Isabella y sacó un hermoso anillo de platino, adornado con pequeñísimos diamantes que completaban la hermosa obra de arte. Bella sentía ganas de llorar, su respiración era acelerada y temblaba.

-Oye, tranquila- le dijo Edward con suavidad, al notar el temblor de su mano.

-¿Qué… qué es eso?-

-Un anillo-

-Ya veo… pero…-

-Es tu anillo de compromisos nena. Ahora dime una cosa ¿Quieres hacerme el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?- dijo, sosteniendo el anillo entre sus dedos, impaciente por la respuesta que ella le daría.

Bella sintió las lágrimas escocerle en sus ojos. Sentía una emoción en el pecho que la estremecía y un amor tan grande por Edward, que le era incluso dolorosa. ¿Y qué le iba a responder ella a semejante petición? Sólo había una respuesta.

-Sí, sí, claro que quiero ser tu esposa- le dijo muy emocionada. Edward le dio una hermosa sonrisa, deslizó el anillo por su dedo y volvió a besar su mano, luego tomó el rostro de su amada y la besó, sellando así el compromiso que ambos acababan de contraer.

**NO SEA CRUEL Y DEJE SU COMENTARIO, SI?**


	27. Capítulo 2, segunda parte

**Antes de dejarles el capi, quiero agradecerles de todo mi corazón la recepción de la historia. De veras me halagan y me impulsan a no decaer. Muchas Gracias por sus palabras, por sus lecturas... en fin! Mis historias están dedicados a ustedes, no lo dudes. Y aps, lueguito estaré publicando una nueva locura, con la que espero y me acompañen.**

**Gracias, Gracias, Gracias. **

**(Aps, estoy en Twitter como Cata_lina_lina y en Facebook me busca como Catalina Lina... no hay excusas para no dejar sus comentarios!)**

**A leer entonces!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Bella despertó acurrucada en el pecho de su… novio… "<em>Vaya, mi novio…" <em>recordó lo maravilloso de la noche, recordó la petición en el balcón mirando el Mediterráneo, recordó la champaña deliciosa que había compartido y recordó la forma de cómo aquel hombre le había hecho el amor. Hubo momentos en que pensó que se volvería loca del placer, que no podría soportar más. Entre ella y Edward nunca había sido solo sexo, siempre habían estado de por medio los sentimientos de ambos y aquella noche no fue la excepción. Él tenía la destreza de conjugar el placer y el amor de tal manera, que para ella era imposible pensar siquiera en el sexo sin amor. Y es que había sentido tanto amor… se sintió tan llena de él, tan completa cuando lo sentía dentro suyo, que ¡Por Dios! Podría haber muerto con él dentro de ella.

Se movió con cuidado para no despertar a Edward, y se levantó con sigilo para preparar desayuno… ¡¿Desayuno? ¡Pero si eran casi las doce del día! Revisó la cocina y se percató que Edward la había hecho implementar completamente con alimentos. Así que preparó jugo natural de naranja, picó algo de fruta, preparó café y luego se metió a la ducha. Durante ese transcurso de tiempo, Edward no despertó. A ella le parecía una idea descabellada despertarlo, pues él dormía tranquilo y con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero ella estaba ansiosa por salir a recorrer el lugar… ¿Y si salía sola?... ¡Oh, no! Alejó su idea de la cabeza recordando el altercado de hace dos días.

Se acercó a él y besó con suavidad sus labios. Él suspiró, removiéndose un poco.

-Despierta perezoso- le dijo, mientras seguía dejando suaves besos en sus labios. Él sonrió, sin abrir los ojos, dejándose querer. Tomó a su novia por la cintura y la atrajo a él –Anda, tenemos mucho que recorrer, ¿No querrás que salga sola, no?-

-Muy graciosa, Indiana Jones- respondió, abriendo los ojos, y encontrándose con el amor de su vida que le sonreía.

-Ya he preparado jugo, algo de fruta y café…- le contaba para animarlo a despertar. Él la observó con amor acercando su rostro al de Bella.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi amor…- le dijo, acariciando su nariz con sus labios en un gesto de ternura.

-Ya anoche me deseaste feliz cumpleaños- respondió ella, acariciando el rostro de su novio y luego besándolo. Sí, ese sería su mejor cumpleaños.

Ella y él hubiesen querido seguir la celebración en la cama, pero Bella evocó su control y fuerza de voluntad antes de caer en el vértigo de la pasión.

-¡Levántate Edward Cullen! ¡Granada nos espera!- dijo ella, saltando de la cama y dándole de almohadazos para sacarlo de ahí.

-Está bien, está bien, cumpliré tus órdenes sólo porque es tu cumpleaños… pero mañana ya no lo es, así que te sugiero que aproveches hoy de turistear niñita, probablemente mañana no quiera dejarte salir de aquí…- dijo en tono amenazante.

-¡Hemos venido a conocer la ciudad!- protestó como niña pequeña, pero la idea de quedarse encerrada con Edward dos días, le parecía fabulosa en verdad.

-Puedes conocerla por internet ¿A caso no sabes que existen los tours cibernéticos?-

-Edward, metete en la ducha. Te espero en la cocina con el desayuno- dijo, pasando por alto el comentario, besándolo y dejándolo para que se duchase de una vez.

Caminaron de la mano por las calles principales de Granada. El carro que habían rentado, lo dejaron aparcado en un lugar central, pues se dedicarían a caminar. Tanta arquitectura, tanta historia, flora fauna tan típica de aquel lugar que era como un mini paraíso. Calles que contrastaban entre la modernidad y la antigüedad, sin perder la magia del lugar. Parques, museos, iglesias, restaurantes, flamenco y gitanos. Realmente estaba fascinados. Eso por el día, pues aunque llegaban realmente cansados, por la noche se dedican a hacer el amor. Lentamente.

Los cuatro días pasaron tan rápido que ambos lo lamentaron. Pero regresarían, pues había faltado mucho por recorrer. Además, uno de los hoteles de la nueva cadena que recién habían adquirido quedaba precisamente en esa ciudad, así que habría motivos más que suficientes para regresar.

-Han sido días maravillosos Edward, gracias- agradeció Isabella.

-Han sido días maravillosos también para mí amor- concordó él, besando el tope de la cabeza de Isabella, que descansaba sobre su hombre.

-Lástima que mañana tenga que regresar… he de tener miles de pendientes…-

-Oh, hay algo que no te había dicho: mi padre y Sam viajan a Madrid. Precisamente llegan mañana-

-¡¿De veras? ¿Y Carlisle viene solo? ¿Mamá no viene con ella? No me dijo nada cuando me habló para mi cumpleaños… ¡Quizás es una sorpresa!- Isabella comenzó a hiperventilar con la idea de ver a su madre.

-Oye, calma. Mi padre y Sam vienen por asuntos de negocios. Acabamos de cerrar un negocio importante, y no me comentó que viniera con Renée, así que no te ilusiones, ¿Si?-

-Pues tarde me lo dices, porque ya me ilusioné. Espero que mamá pueda venir, pues la extraño mucho…- admitió ella, soltando un gran suspiro. Él acarició su rostro, pues sabía que para Bella alejarse de su madre había sido muy duro.

El día martes llegó y ambos, Bella y Edward, volvieron a sus actividades. Ella estaba muy nerviosa, pues en verdad estaba ilusionada por ver a su madre. La noche anterior, al regresar, ella había intentado comunicarse con ella, pero le fue imposible. Sonrió ante la idea de que el motivo hubiese sido que venía ya montada en el avión. Durante la mañana, bombardeó a Edward de mensaje de texto mientras él estaba en su oficina, pidiéndole noticias. Ella les dijo que llegarían cerca de la una y que un carro del hotel iría por ellos hasta el aeropuerto y de allí directo al hotel a una reunión de inversionistas.

-¿Y me dirás si viene mamá?- insistió Bella en la última llamada que hizo a Edward.

-Bella, la información de su llegada a Madrid me la dio la secretaria de papá y no me comentó nada sobre si venía Renée o no…-

-Pues podrías haberle preguntado…- dijo eso ella en tono de protesta.

-Ha sido un día de locos aquí, no he tenido tiempo de nada, ahora tendría que estar checando los últimos detalles de la junta…- explicó, mientras firmaba unos documentos.

-Bueno, perdona que te moleste entonces…- y colgó.

-¡Bella!- protestó él, pero ella ya había colgado. Suspiró, negando con la cabeza. Si había una cosa con la que Edward tenía que lidiar, era con el carácter de su novia. _"Una gata montesa, no hay duda"_ pensó, dándole tiempo para que se calmara y volver a llamarla. Pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, ni Bella tampoco lo hizo.

-¿Edward? Su padre acaba de llegar- dijo Paz, su asistente. Enseguida, su padre y Sam entraron a la oficina, y para su sorpresa, Renée venía con ellos. Abrazó a su padre con cariño, a Renée y a su amigo Sam.

-De haber sabido que venías Renée, le hubiese dicho a Bella que te esperara en el aeropuerto…- dijo, mientras la abrazaba.

-Oh, no. Quiero sorprenderla. Sé que ustedes tienen una reunión importante, y quisiera sorprenderla personalmente. Obligué a Carlisle y a Sam que no dijeran nada-

-Nos amenazó- intervino Sam y Carlisle asintió a su lado, haciendo que Edward y Renée se carcajearan

-Pediré a uno de los choferes que te lleve hasta la universidad-

-Te lo agradecería Edward- dijo Renée, abrazando a su "hijastro" -¿Y cómo has tratado a mi pequeña?-

-Como una princesa, ya verás- respondió Edward, sonriéndole. Ella esbozó una gran sonrisa de respuesta y agregó:

-Bueno, no los entretengo, sé que tienen cosas importantes por delante-

-Nos reunimos más tarde en el apartamento, ¿Sí?-

-¡Claro!- dijo Renée, mientras Edward le solicitaba a su asistente que preparar un coche para que la llevara hasta la universidad.

-Muy bien hijo, manos a la obra- dijo Carlisle a su hijo

-¡Estoy ansioso por ver esos gráficos, Edward!- bromeó Sam con su viejo amigo, mientras golpeaba su espalada

-Ya verás, son unas verdaderas obras de arte… ¡Muy lindos!- dijo, haciendo que los tres hombres de negocios carcajearan, justo antes de salir a la reunión.

Bella estaba leyendo en uno de los jardines de la universidad, unos apuntes importante para su próximo texto. Estaba inquieta, le quemaban las manos por agarrar su móvil y llamar a Edward. Sabía que había reaccionado mal, pero la idea de ver a su madre... Su teléfono sonó de pronto, y en la pantalla se percató que era su madre:

-¡¿Mamá?-

-¡Hija! ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Ya regresaste de Granada?-

-Sí, sí mamá. Había tratado de comunicarme contigo desde anoche, pero…- explicó, pero las ansias de la madre atropellaron el relato de Bella:

-¡Pues comuniquémonos nena, estoy fuera de la facultad esperando por ti!-

-¡Estas bromeando! ¡¿De verdad estás aquí mamá?- ya las lágrimas de emoción comenzaron a brotar en ella, mientras se levantaba y guardaba sus cosas con premura para ir al encuentro de su madre, sin soltar el teléfono -¡Mamá, te he extrañado tanto!-

-Oh, nena, ya estoy aquí…-

-¡Voy, no te muevas de ahí!- y colgó. Se puso a correr por el campus, hasta que a unos metros, vio la figura inconfundible de su madre que miraba los edificios del entorno, fascinada.

-¡Mamá!- llegó hasta ella, soltó todo lo que llevaba en sus manos, y se abalanzó para abrazarla. Lloró de la emoción, sin despegársele. Ambas lloraban. Nunca habían estado separadas por tanto tiempo.

-¡Mi niñita pequeñita! ¡Estás hermosa bebé!-

-Te he… echado... de menos…- balbuceaba entre llanto. De momento, era lo único que podía decir. Renée acariciaba el cabello castaño de su hija y la acunaba con ternura, mientras los jóvenes que pasaban a su alrededor, se quedaban mirando la tan emotiva imagen.

-Hey bebé ¡Parecemos dos magdalenas! ¡Anda, vámonos que estoy hambrienta y tenemos tanto que hablar!-

-Sí mamá- asintió Bella, limpiándose la cara y recogiendo sus cosas del suelo -¿Y cómo es que llegaste?-

-Edward se encargó de pedir un coche del hotel para que me trajese…-

-¡¿Edward sabía que vendrías?-

-No nena. Quise sorprenderlos a ambos En la noche nos reuniremos en tu apartamento, que debe ser bellísimo-

-Es muy lindo, y no está lejos de aquí. Generalmente me vengo caminando. Bueno, vámonos a comer y luego pasearemos. ¿No estás cansada? ¿Te quedarás en el departamento con nosotros?-

-No nena, Carlisle, Sam y yo nos alojaremos en el hotel durante nuestra estadía. Y fíjate que Carlisle y yo también queremos hacer un recorrido romántico por otras ciudades…-

-¡No es justo! ¡Quiero que estés todo el tiempo conmigo!- protestó como niña pequeña, abrazándose a su madre, mientras llegaban al coche que las esperaba. Renée se carcajeó de la tan infantil reacción de su hija.

Sentadas en una mesa de un céntrico restaurante, hablaron de mil temas. De los regalos que Alice le había enviado y de lo muy enamorada que estaba de Jasper. Sobre las locuras de Leah, sobre la sorpresa de recibir al primer nieto, de Rose y Emmett . Y hablando sobre los planes de boda….

-¿Te gusta mamá?- le preguntó Bella, enseñándole el anillo que Edward le había dado

-¡Es hermoso! ¿Edward te lo dio?- preguntó la madre, contemplando encantada la hermosa joya. Bella asintió y se puso roja, y Renée como conocía a su hija, supo que había algo más -¿No es sólo un regalo de cumpleaños, no?-

-No… digamos que… nos hemos comprometido…-

-¿Bella?-

-Me pidió que me casara con él…-

-¡¿Qué? Pero… pero… ¡Oh, por Dios! Alice se volverá loca. Nena, cómo no me lo habías dicho…-

-Oye, te dije que sólo era un compromiso. No hay fecha de boda ni nada de eso aún. Él quiere que termine mis estudios aquí, y ver la posibilidad de quedarnos a vivir aquí, regresar o migrar a otro lado. Yo estoy de acuerdo- explicó, sonriendo.

-Oh nena, esto me lo veía venir, pero no tan pronto…- dijo, ya con la voz quebrada.

-Mamá, te acabo de decir que no hay fecha, que hemos querido comprometernos. Digamos que oficialmente somos novios, y que hay planes de boda, pero sin fecha aún-

-¡Pero te propuso matrimonio! ¡Dios, no puedo esperar a verte entrar del brazo de Carlisle a la iglesia, vestida de un hermoso traje blanco…!-

-¡Mamá!- protestó ella. Y es que al imaginarse a ella misma entrando a la iglesia con un traje largo, de cola, con unos altos tacones… ¡Tropezando y cayendo ante todos! ¡Por Dios! Ella misma se espantó.

-¿Las cosas entre ambos han andado bien?- preguntó Renée, más calmada después de semejante bomba de noticia.

-Sí mamá. Tenemos nuestras diferencias, ya sabes que es normal, pero lo amo y él me ama a mí. La convivencia ha sido perfecta, nos complementamos muy bien- Bella sonreía al explicarle aquello a su madre. Y es que desde las labores básicas de la casa, hasta en la mismísima cama se complementaban perfectamente.

-Qué bueno cariño, de lo contrario te hubiese llevado de regreso conmigo- le dijo, besando su mejilla.

-Mamá, y has sabido sobre… Jake…- quiso saber Bella.

-Sí cielo. Billy y yo hablamos con regularidad. Jacob está estable, por buena conducta redujeron su condena, cosa que no hizo muy feliz a Emmett sobre todo. Está tranquilo y siempre pregunta por ti y cómo te va. Se alegra de que estés aquí, aunque está un poco deprimido porque ha visto truncado su futuro académico, ya sabes-

-¿Crees que Jacob pueda volver a ser el mismo de antes, mamá?-

-Eso espero. Eso esperamos todos, ¿Verdad?-

-Sí ma'. Quisiera comunicarme con él, aunque sé que disgustaría a Edward, pero aun así…-

-Es normal que se disguste mi pequeña, ponte en el lugar de Edward. Jacob intentó hacerte daño, intentó hacerle daño a él, aunque hubiese estado fuera de sí. De cualquier forma si quieres, puedes enviar una carta para él-

-Lo haré mamá-

El resto de la tarde se dedicaron a pasear, ahora con el chofer del hotel. Renée se fotografiaba en cada rincón de Madrid, diciendo que se había enamorado de aquella ciudad. Mientras paseaban, Bella recibió el llamado de su novio, que acababa de salir de su reunión:

_-¿Te calmaste fierecilla?-_

-¡Deja de compararme con gatos!... Y sí, sí me calmé. Perdona mi reacción de la mañana, yo estaba…-

_-Lo entiendo amor. Para mí también fue una sorpresa ver a Renée ¿Se lo han pasado bien?-_

-¡Sí! Almorzamos en el centro y hemos recorrido muchos lugares-

_-Bueno, nosotros tenemos un coctel con los ejecutivos y enseguida nos vamos al departamento. Papá y Sam están ansiosos por verte-_

-Nos iremos entonces y prepararemos algo de cenar, ¿Te parece?-

_-Suena perfecto amor. Te amo mucho, ¿Lo sabes verdad?-_

-Como yo te amo a ti Edward. Me haces muy feliz-

_-Es mi propósito en la vida, ¿Lo olvidas? Y tú también me haces feliz nena. Ahora ve con tu madre hasta el apartamento ¿Si? Ya está comenzando a caer la tarde-_

-Sí, se nos ha pasado la tarde volando. Así que vamos para allá. Te veo más tarde amor-

-_Nos vemos luego Bella. Te amo-_

-Te amo también- dijo, y suspirando, colgó el teléfono. Hablar con Edward la dejaba literalmente en las nubes.

-¡Qué romántico!- dijo Renée, sonriendo, después de haber oído la charla de su hija y su novio

-Mamá…- dijo ella, ruborizándose –Mejor vámonos que ya hace frio, y los muchachos llegaran al apartamento. Debemos cocina- le dijo, tomándola de un brazo y llevándola al coche donde el chofer las esperaba.

Cuando los tres hombres llegaron al apartamento, sintieron el aroma a especias, que venía directamente de la cocina. Además oyeron música y carcajadas, también provenientes de allí.

-¡Estamos aquí!- dijo Edward al entrar. Bella apareció enseguida a la entrada, y Carlisle le abrió los brazos:

-¡Pero si es la pequeña Bella!- dijo, mientras ella con una sonrisa se acercaba a él y le abrazaba. Desde el matrimonio de ella y su madre, ambos habían cultivado una relación muy amistosa, de mucho cariño.

-¡Carlisle! ¡Me alegra tanto verte!-

-Pequeña, se les extraña mucho allá- dijo él, dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla. Mientras Edward saludaba a Renée y Carlisle se acercaba a su esposa, Bella se acercó hasta quien se había convertido en poco tiempo en un muy buen amigo para ella: Sam

-Bella-

-Sam, que bueno que estés aquí- le dijo ella. De verdad estaba feliz, la llegada de ellos, hacía que ella se sintiese en casa. Automáticamente, se acercó a Edward y se besaron corta y tiernamente, y se abrazó a él por la cintura.

-Estábamos esperando que llegaran. Hemos preparado algo liviano de comer, y hemos comprado unos deliciosos vinos- indicó Renée.

-¡Perfecto! Tenemos mucho que hablar- dijo Carlisle. Enseguida los dos hombres que venían de visita se fueron al salón y Renée se fue a terminar algo a la cocina. Edward y Bella entraron en una especie de burbuja, mientras se abrazaban y se besaban, intentando guardar la compostura:

-Supongo que no me extrañaste hoy- dijo Edward, sonando aquello como la protesta de un niño pequeño y caprichoso.

-Siempre te extraño…- respondió ella, acariciando su cabello.

-Mmm…- respondió él, mientras besaba el cuello de su novia. Tuvieron que detenerse, pues recordaron que estaban con visitas –Más tarde nena. Ya verás…- la amenazó y ella asintió con picardía, mientras se mordía el labio.

La comida resultó de lo más divertida. Isabella no perdió oportunidad de burlarse del "abuelo Carlisle", y él de vuelta la hizo sonrojar más de una vez con algunas cosillas de su infancia que Renée le había contado. Sam había utilizado aquel viaje para tomar un respiro, pues de alguna forma, se encontraba viviendo en un momento complicado: las cosas con Tanya ya no marchaban bien. No era que no la quisiera, pero ya no se sentía tan arrebatadamente enamorado de ella, como pensó alguna vez estarlo, así que decidieron ponerle término a la relación. Fue doloroso para ambos, sobre todo para él, así que se ofreció con Carlisle de venir con él hasta España y ver el movimiento. Incluso se quedaría haciendo recorridos por Europa en donde la cadena de hoteles de los Cullen tenía presencia.

-¿Te quedarás aquí un tiempo entonces, Sam?-

-Sí, creo que sí. Además de los hoteles, está la inversión en viñedos que se hizo el año pasado. Edward poco tiempo ha tenido para eso y debe haber alguien que esté vigilando in situ ese negocio-

-Lo harás bien, Sam. Tienes toda nuestra confianza- concedió Carlisle.

-Se lo agradezco Carlisle-

-Eso es lo bueno de delegar responsabilidades. Mientras ustedes dos trabajan, mi mujer y yo paseamos por España- se jactaba Carlisle, mientras abrazaba a su esposa y miraba con diversión a sus "lacayos".

-Claro, el proletariado trabaja, mientras los jefes descansa- refutaba Edward, mientras Sam asentía y Bella y su madre se carcajeaban.

-No se pueden quejar, les pago muy bien-

-Eso es cierto- admitió Sam.

-¿Ya tienen planeado el viaje?- preguntó Bella a su madre

-Alice se encargó de eso. Serán quince o veinte días de tour, partiendo por Barcelona-

-Es hermoso, te va a encantar- le dijo Bella a su madre. Barcelona había sido uno de los primeros viajes que ella y Edward habían hecho.

-Nosotros prepararemos un tour para Sam dentro de Madrid y los sectores más cercanos- dijo Edward, recordando que su amigo no conocía el país.

-¡Yo me puedo encargar de hacer tour con él!- exclamó Bella, haciendo que Edward la mirara con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Ni te atrevas a hacer expediciones Indiana Jones. Saldremos los tres- concluyó Edward determinante. Los tres visitantes miraron extrañados a la pareja, que reía con complicidad de algún chiste interno. Claro, para Edward no había sido un chiste que su chica se perdiera en las calles más lejanas de la ciudad. Para ella quizás fue una aventura, pero él la pasó bastante mal.

Carlisle y Renée estuvieron cuatro días más en Madrid, donde aprovecharon todo el tiempo posible para estar con sus hijos. Luego, emprendieron viaje a su segunda luna de miel que los levaría a recorrer prácticamente las ciudades más importantes del país. Bella hubiese deseado que su madre se quedara todo el tiempo con ella, pero no podía coartarle su deseo de conocer los alrededores. Además, ella tenía encima exámenes y el inicio de su pasantía.

-Estaré bien mamá. Tú ve a tu viaje y disfruta. Cuando regreses planearemos una salida solo para las dos, ¿sí?-

-¡Claro mi pequeña!

-Me alegra que estés aquí mamá- dijo Bella, abrazándose a su madre, que estaba a punto de subir al coche que la llevaría al aeropuerto.

Para Bella, todo estaba en un punto donde se sentía feliz y en paz. Su madre, a quien extrañaba, estaba muy cerca de ella ahora. Sam, uno de sus amigos había llegado a vivir a Madrid por tiempo indefinido, haciendo que se sintiese ahora muy acompañada. En la universidad, estaba a punto de comenzar la pasantía. Y Edward… él era su faro, su pilar. Su amor, su vida, su presente y su futuro, con quien se casaría _"Si me pidiera que nos casáramos mañana, yo le diría que sí"_ exclamaba ella en su mente. ¿Qué podría arruinar su vida? Nada, absolutamente nada, era lo que ella fehacientemente sostenía en su corazón.

Pero… ¿Nada… absolutamente nada?

**NO SEA CRUEL Y DEJE SU COMENTARIO, SI?**


	28. Capítulo 3, segunda parte

**A leer chicas, al final algunos comentarios... =O  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-"¿Qué es la cura analítica? Se considera como una situación experimental particularmente propia de la producción, control y transformación de los efectos del inconsciente. El que sea relativamente artificial…" – Bella leía en voz alta el apunte que uno de los seminaristas había dado como bibliografía y que sería parte del examen que estaba a portas de rendir en un par de días. Ella y una de las pocas buenas amigas que había hecho allí, Ángela Weber, estudiaban juntas. Ella era oriunda de Londres y había llegado a Madrid por los mismos motivos que Isabella. Estaban concentradamente estudiando en la biblioteca, cuando Ángela interrumpió la lectura de Bella:<p>

-¿Te vas a casar?-

-¡¿Eh?-

-El anillo, no había reparado en él… es hermoso-

-Edward me lo dio para mi cumpleaños. Es mi anillo de compromiso-

-¡Mi Dios amado! ¡Cómo no me lo habías contado!-

-No hemos hablado de boda concretamente Ángela. Está en nuestros planes, pero Edward quiere que termine con mis estudios, y yo estoy de acuerdo-

-Hay muchas chicas que se casan estando aun en la universidad-

-Lo sé, pero la boda no es algo que nos apure. De cualquier forma nada cambiará entre nosotros- le dijo ella, con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras ambas miraban el hermoso anillo de compromiso.

-Esa mujer me asusta- reconoció Sam a Edward haciendo un paréntesis en el trabajo

-¿Quién?-

-La economista que trabaja como analista de mercado-

-Antonella-

-Sí, ella. No sé, pero hay algo en ella que me hace desconfiar. Además, me mira como si fuera un bicho…-

-Quizás le gustas- se burló Edward

-Muy chistoso- dijo, golpeando el hombro de Edward. Paz, la asistente suya, entró a la oficina con unas carpetas, extendiéndoselas a su jefe para que las revisara y las firmara. Enseguida se dirigió a Sam

-Señor, estoy aquí para lo que necesite- le dijo Paz de forma muy cordial y sonriente. Edward miró a Sam y alzó las cejas:

-¡Ya ves! Aquí Paz es muy amable y eficiente-

-Se lo agradezco Paz. Espero que su jefe no se ponga celoso- respondió Sam, prácticamente coqueteando con la asistente de Edward, quien sólo sonreía.

-No se preocupe, Edward no es celoso. Él sabe que a pesar de todo, le soy fiel-

-¡Ni en tus mejores sueños encontrarías una asistente tan competente como Paz!- dijo Edward a su amigo con arrogancia, mientras los tres se carcajeaban. Paz tenía la misma edad de Edward. Era española pero todos sus estudios los cursó en Estados Unidos, por lo que manejaba el idioma ingles muy bien. Y no era que Edward lo necesitara, pues el español era uno de los seis idiomas que conocía.

-Entonces- dijo Edward después que Paz abandonara la oficina –En qué estábamos- dijo, revisando los informes ahora con mucha seriedad.

-En Antonella-

-De verdad Sam, estás siendo paranoico. La conozco desde que estudiábamos en Alemania. No fuimos grandes amigos, sólo presentó sus papeles para trabajar aquí y es todo. Es una profesional muy eficiente, así que deja tu beta de psíquico y ponte a revisar esos contratos, que te competen directamente. No seas holgazán-

-Ok, ok, ya entendí- dijo Sam, haciéndole caso a su amigo y poniendo su concentración en los documentos que debía de revisar.

Inicialmente, Sam iría a cenar al departamento de Bella y Edward, pero en último momento, a ambos se les presentó un coctel que era de recepción para Sam en su llegada a Madrid. Así que no podían excusarse a faltar. Bella no tuvo problema, ocuparía el tiempo a solas en el apartamento para estudiar. Quedaba mucho por leer y muy poco tiempo.

Se acomodó en la sala, sobre la gruesa alfombra y desocupó la mesa de centro para apilar allí su laptop, sus libros y apuntes. Se calzó sus lentes, su tazón de café y se dispuso a leer.

Llevaba cerca de cuarenta minutos sumergida en la lectura, cuando el timbre del apartamento sonó. Se extrañó. No recibían visitas a menudo. No podía ser Edward pues él llevaba llaves y por la hora, aun debía de estar en el dichoso coctel. Así que se incorporó y fue hasta la puerta. La abrió y se encontró con una mujer de cabellera rubia y ojos azules que la miraba con expectación.

_-¿Sí?- _preguntó Bella en español, al escuchar la respuesta de regreso en su idioma materno suspiró aliviada

-Busco a Edward Cullen-

-Lo siento, él no ha regresado aún-

-¿No sabe cuánto tardará?-

-Perdone pero usted es…-

-Oh, lo siento. Mi nombre es Kate Ducassou. Edward y yo nos conocimos mientras estudiábamos economía- explicó. Bella entendió que quizás se conocían, por lo que sería buena idea hacerla pasar. _"¿Y es que sólo tenía compañeras, no tenía ningún amigo hombre?"_ pensaba ella. Y es que con Antonella como su mano derecha en la empresa, Tanya y la colorina Victoria ya eran suficientes.

-Aha… quizás quieras esperarlo- dijo, abriendo la puerta y dándole lugar para que entrara.

-Te lo agradezco- dijo, mientras entraba –Me urge hablar con Edward. Supe de su paradero por la prensa. No es muy difícil dar con su familia, ya sabes- dijo Kate, mientras observaba el ambiente tan lujoso y acogedor del apartamento.

-Lo sé-

-¿Eres su hermana?-

-No- dijo Bella. _"¿Por qué sacó esa conclusión, eh? ¡Maldición, quizás sea una de sus ex!_ -¡Soy su novia!- explicó, sonriendo para que a ella le quedara en claro que Edward era ¡Su novio! Kate la miró sorprendida. Ella conocía los gustos de Edward durante el tiempo que ambos estudiaban, y esa chica… _"¿Tanto ha cambiado?"_

-Oh, ya veo. Veo que estudias- dijo, indicando el desorden sobre la mesita de centro –lo digo por los libros-

-Psicología. Recibí una beca para venir a terminar mis estudios aquí, además de otras opciones de post grado- explicó ella con mucha soltura. _"¡Toma eso, ex de MI novio!" _pensaba ella. Kate seguía viajando su vista por el lugar. Estaba algo nerviosa. Lo que debía hablar con Edward era delicado. No contaba que él estuviese de novio, viviendo con ella… de cualquier forma, no había llegado hasta allí para arrebatarle al novio. Su presencia era por algo mucho más delicado, y esperaba que Edward la entendiera y reaccionara bien.

-¿Edward y tú quedaron de juntarse aquí?-

-Oh, no. Él no sabe que estoy aquí. Como dije, fue fácil saber dónde trabajaba. Allí me dieron su dirección- explicó.

Un incómodo silencio inundó la sala. Bella se estaba aguantando las ganas de preguntarle directamente qué era lo que ella se traía con SU novio. Pero quizás eran cosas de trabajo, quizás necesitaba que le diera un puesto. No quería pensar que ella estaba allí para… no, no, no. Además, el semblante de ella era diferente que cuando conoció a Victoria o a la otra Irina… la mujer frente a ella era diferente. Pero no se confiaría.

Después de unos minutos, se oyó la llave en la puerta, y enseguida la voz de Edward anunciando su llegada, como siempre:

-¡Amor!-

-En la sala Edward- respondió Bella, levantándose. Kate se tensó. El momento de hablar con él había llegado. Cuando Edward entró sonrió a Bella, pero enseguida se extrañó al ver que no estaba sola. Fue hasta Bella y le dio un corto beso en los labios, y luego miró a la visita. La reconoció enseguida. _"¡No, no, otra loca no…!"_

- ¿Kate?-

-Hola Edward. Perdona que haya venido hasta aquí, pero… necesito hablar… contigo-

-Bueno, creo que los dejo. Yo me voy a estudiar- dijo ella, levantando sus cosas de la mesa para dejarlos que hablaran.

-No es necesario que nos dejes solo, Bella- le dijo Edward. Y es que no quería que ella se pusiera a pensar cosas que no eran. Bella le sonrió y le respondió

-No cariño. Sabes que estoy contra el tiempo para mis exámenes. Así que no te preocupes. Tu habla tranquilo con ella- le dijo, poniéndose de puntillas para darle otro corto beso en los labios, _"a ver si a esa dama le quedaba alguna duda que él era su novio"_. Después, con sus libros, apuntes y su laptop en la mano, salió de la sala, dejándolos solos.

-Kate… no esperaba volver a verte… ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?-

-Antes de salir de Canadá, averigüé tu paradero. Me enteré de que después de tu regreso de Alemania, estuviste en Seattle, y luego te dejaron a cargo de los negocios de tu familia aquí. La prensa económica se encarga de dar esos detalles-

-Claro, entiendo. Pero dime, qué necesitas…-

-Hay algo importante… que debo… hablar contigo-

-De qué se trata… perdona, ¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar?-

-No, no deseo nada… por ahora-

-Entonces dime…-

-Verás, sé que cometí un error ocultándotelo….-

-Ocultándome qué cosa….-

-Tú y yo tuvimos un romance breve antes de tu regreso a Estados Unidos…-

-Lo recuerdo…-

-Edward, si no fuera estrictamente necesario, yo no me hubiese acercado a ti ahora…-

-Me estas poniendo nervioso Kate. Habla de una vez por favor…-la tensión en la voz de Edward había ido en aumento. Desde la sorpresa de encontrarse a esa mujer allí hasta aquello de que le había ocultado algo. No le estaba gustando e rumbo que aquella visita estaba tomando.

-De nuestro último encuentro… nació un bebé… mmm… yo tuve mucho miedo de tu… reacción, por eso no te dije…- decía ella entrecortadamente, mientras tragaba saliva. Edward, mientras escuchaba el corto relato iba abriendo los ojos con desmesura.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Te estás burlando de mí? ¡¿Después de no sé cuánto tiempo me vienes a decir que tienes un hijo que supuestamente es mío?- exclamó, desconcertado, levantándose como un rayo del sillón. Lo que la mujer acababa de decirle no estaba dentro de lo que él esperaba escuchar.

-Un poco menos de 4 años de ese… encuentro. Steve cumplirá 3 años- -

-¡Por Dios del cielo!- exclamaba Edward, llevándose las manos a su cara y su cabello. Esto era algo que no se esperaba. Él intentó guardar la calma, y pensar. Recordaba perfectamente el último encuentro con Kate. Nada de otro mundo: una fiesta un par de días antes de su retorno a Estados Unidos, exceso de alcohol, una chica dispuesta, un tipo deseoso, el cuarto de un hotel…ok. Lo recordaba. Recordaba la fama de Kate, que era muy tranquila. Recordaba que aquella noche, ella, muy ebria, le había contado sobre sus penurias. Él, cabreado, le dijo que se ofrecía para "hacerla olvidar sus males por esa noche". Ella casi se resiste, pero frente a la insistencia de Edward, cedió. Además, era uno de los tipos más guapos de la facultad y estar con él era un lujo que pocas tenían, había dicho ella después de acceder a la invitación que él le había hecho ¡Y qué tanto si sería una noche! Pensó ella aquel momento. La mañana siguiente, él le había dejado claro, en "muy buena ley", que lo de aquella noche era eso, sólo una noche y que no habría de por medio ni una relación ni nada de eso. Ninguno de los dos tuvo problema, muy por el contrario, habían pasado una muy buena noche de sexo, no podían negarlo. Y ahí quedó todo. O eso suponían.

-Siento venir a… traerte esta complicación… pero… si no fuese necesario…-

-¿Sabes que estoy en todo mi derecho de dudar sobre mi paternidad, verdad?- la cortó Edward enseguida. Ella en el transcurso del tiempo podría haber cambiado, se podría haber convertido en una oportunista utilizando cualquier medio para conseguir dinero. Trató de mantenerse firme en cuestionar su posición de supuesta paternidad, pero la respuesta de Kate no era la que él esperaba. Él esperaba que ella le gritara y se hiciese la ofendida, pero nada de eso.

-Lo sé. No me ofende. Estoy de acuerdo si quieres someterte a pruebas de paternidad- respondió ella con mucha seguridad.

-Esto… esto es demasiado… no me lo esperaba… yo no…-

-Edward, necesito tu ayuda. La empresa de mi padre quebró hace seis meses, después que uno de sus hombres lo estafara. No era una empresa muy grande, pero vivíamos con holgura. Después él enfermó y murió de un paro cardiaco. Yo no consigo estabilizarme, y Steve necesita sus… medicamentos…-explicó ella muy nerviosa y con la voz temblorosa.

-¿Medicamentos?-

-Nació con un defecto en las válvulas cardiacas. No se puede intervenir hasta que alcancé algún tipo de desarrollo, mientras tanto, debe seguir un tratamiento muy estricto… pero si no lo sigue… él puede…- dijo, quebrándosele la voz, al pensar siquiera que a su pequeño Steve una enfermedad le pudiera arrebatar la vida. No. Y por ello, había decidido ir en busca de Edward, y rogarle si fuese necesario.

-Por qué demonios no me buscaste antes… Se supone que es mi hijo y tengo el derecho a saber de su existencia…¡Tres años por Dios! - le espetó entre dientes. Estaba enfadado. No quería ni pensar en que si ese niño era efectivamente su hijo, pudiese estar pasando penurias y lo que es peor, estar enfermo y morir.

-Pensé que tú no querías…-

-¡No tenías derecho, Kate!- dijo, estallando en un grito otra vez.

-Lo siento… de verdad Edward… lo siento…-

-Kate, mañana a primera hora te espero en la clínica del centro, con el niño, para hacerle los chequeos que correspondan, ya sea por los exámenes de paternidad como por su dolencia- indicó con enfado en su voz.

-Como digas Edward, allí estaré- asintió ella de inmediato.

-Y perdona ahora, pero necesito…- dijo Edward tratando de encontrar la calma en su voz, aunque en su interior todo era un completo caos, todo era muy confuso. No quería seguir hablando con ella, necesitaba tiempo a solas para pensar.

-Entiendo, debes hablar con tu novia, lo sé- dijo ella, poniéndose de pie. _"Bella… por Dios" _pensó Edward –Perdona una vez más Edward, pero no tenía otra opción- dijo ella, antes de irse. Él no dijo nada, sólo asintió. Ni siquiera se despidió de ella. Sólo esperaba que se fuera, para poder digerir aquello con calma. Se fue directo al pequeño bar y se sirvió un whisky, sin hielo. Y es que necesitaba algo fuerte. Mientras bebía, se quedó allí contemplando la noche madrileña. _"Un hijo… un hijo…"_ Algo adentro, en su corazón, le decía que no debía dudar. Que aquel niño era suyo. ¡Pero maldita sea, él no esperaba tener un hijo así! ¡Maldición, una vez más su pasado venía a poner de cabeza su presente!

-¿Estás… bien?- susurró Bella, que ¿ desde el cuarto escuchó la conversación. No pudo negarlo, tuvo ganas de echarse a llorar y en verdad lo hizo, pero además quería salir corriendo, pero ella sabía que sería una estupidez hacer eso. De cualquier forma, se sentía en shock. Y si ella estaba así, no quería imaginarse como estaba Edward. Asique después que sintió que Kate se fue, dejó que pasaran unos minutos y fue a ver a Edward.

-No lo sé- respondió él sin voltearse, sintiendo un nudo en el corazón al oír a Bella tras suyo.

-¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó ella, sin moverse de donde estaba.

-Sí- asintió, girándose despacio hasta quedar frente a ella. La vio a dos metros de él, temblando, con rastros de llanto en sus ojos, seguramente sintiendo temor, pena y desconfianza –A ti. Te necesito- admitió. De los ojos de Bella volvieron a brotar las lágrimas y sin esperar más, corrió hasta los brazos de Edward y se refugió allí. Ambos se refugiaron en los brazos del otro. Él la aferró con fuerza, y hundió su rostro en su cuello. Ella inundó sus sentidos del aroma de su amado, a quien sentía temblar.

-¿Qué… harás?- la delicada voz de Bella era como un arrullo de consuelo para él en ese momento. Su aroma, la calidez de su abrazo, ella era el mejor lugar en donde podía encontrar la paz.

-No lo sé… pero si ese niño es… mi… hijo… no puedo desentenderme. No después de lo que ella me dijo, sobre su problema de salud- dijo él, aun con su rostro escondido en el cuello de Bella.

-¿Y qué tan probable es que sea verdad lo que ella dice? Digo… sobre si eres el padre…-

-Es posible Bella… y algo dentro de mí me dice que es cierto…- levantó su cabeza y colocó su frente en la de ella. Admitir aquello en voz alta lo hacía estremecer.

-Dios…-

-Lo siento Bella. Yo jamás pensé…-

-No me pidas perdón Edward. Entiendo que esto pueda haber pasado. Sólo hazte cargo del pequeño si en verdad es tu hijo- dijo, luego se apartó un poco para poder mirarle -Pero júrame, júrame que nada va a cambiar entre nosotros-

-Bella, yo te amo. La existencia de un hijo no va a cambiar lo que siento, no va a cambiar nuestros planes de futuro. No lo hará. Bella, te necesito junto a mí, ahora más que nunca-

-Aquí estaré Edward…- dijo, acercándose a él y besándolo.

Aquella noche Edward no pudo dormir. Un tormentoso dolor de cabeza, mezclado a todos los sentimientos confusos que se agolpaban en él hizo que perdiera el sueño. Dejó que Bella se acurrucara en su pecho y la acarició hasta que ella sí pudo sucumbir ante Morfeo. Si esta noticia había sido un golpe para él, ni quería imaginar lo que debía de haber significado para Bella. Enterarse que su novio tenía un hijo… pero ella tenía tanta nobleza en su corazón, que en ningún momento lo atacó por ello, muy por el contrario. Eso lo hacía sentirse un poco más tranquilo.

Se levantó muy temprano, se duchó, se sirvió café y le dejó un mensaje a Paz y Antonella para que se hicieran cargo de los pendientes durante la mañana, y un mensaje para Sam y es que necesitaba un apoyo aquella mañana y no quería someter a Bella a aquello. Así que llamó a Sam, sin darle muchas explicaciones.

-Sabes que puedo acompañarte, y desearía hacerlo- dijo Bella a Edward mientras desayunaban. El dolor de cabeza de la noche anterior había hecho que se levantara con un ánimo extraño, de plano malhumorado.

-No Bella. Sam irá conmigo y te avisaré de lo que pase-

-No quiero que me excluyas de lo que pase- insistió ella con tranquilidad.

-No se trata de excluir, se trata de que tienes cosas importantes de las que preocuparte. Tus exámenes están encima, no quiero que desatiendas eso-

-Tú eres más importante que eso-

-Y tú eres importante para mí, no quiero someterte a esto…-

-Edward, por favor…-

-¡Basta Bella! ¡Deja de complicarme, por Dios!- le gritó, dando un fuerte golpe de puño sobre la mesa, haciendo que ella diera un salto y lo mirara espantada.

-Lo siento- susurró, saliendo de la cocina, donde siempre solían desayunar. Corrió hasta el cuarto donde estudiaba y se refugió allí, mientras que Edward volvía a golpear la encimera de la mesa, odiándose.

-Amor, perdóname- le dijo Edward desde la puerta del cuarto de estudio, sin atreverse a entrar. Ella le daba la espalda, sentada en su escritorio, con la cabeza gacha frente a un libro, aparentando leer. Aunque en verdad la vista se le nublaba producto del llanto.

-Se te va a hacer tarde. Es mejor que te vayas…- respondió ella después de haber aclarado su garganta y haberse secado las lágrimas con las mangas del grueso sweater que llevaba puesto.

-Te llamaré más tarde- dijo él, a lo que ella solo asintió. Dio media vuelta y salió de la pieza. Cuando ella sintió a Edward irse de la habitación, se echó a llorar sobre el libro de psicología que tenía en frente. Y es que una poderosa sensación de miedo la envolvía.

Edward se puso su abrigo negro, tomó las llaves y cuando se disponía a salir, supo que debía devolverse.

Y fue lo que hizo.

Con sigilo volvió al cuarto de estudio, donde vio a su Bella llorar desconsolada. Sin más, se acercó a ella y la levantó entre sus brazos de la silla. Se dejó caer en un sofá y la acunó en sus brazos, mientras ella lloraba sobre su pecho, agarrando con fuerza las solapas de su abrigo.

-Perdóname Bella, te lo suplico. No quiero que llores, no quiero que sufras… ni por mi culpa ni por la de nadie…- decía, besando el tope de su cabeza.

-Tengo miedo- asumió ella, sin dejar de llorar.

-No amor, no tengas miedo. Todo estará bien. Nada ni nadie cambiará lo que siento por ti, te lo juro-

-Quiero estar contigo, quiero que me sientas cerca. Sé que es… difícil, y que lo de hoy será complicado, y quiero estar ahí para apoyarte Edward, no me prives de eso-

-Lamento no haberme puesto en tu lugar, pero yo no sé…-

-Tampoco quiero presionarte, si deseas ir sólo pues ve. Pero no me excluyas de tu vida-

-No amor, nunca- dijo, tomando el hermoso rostro de su amada para besarlo. Sus labios y ella en sí misma era capaz de calmarlo. Y finalmente supo que ella tenía razón: la necesitaría junto a él para lo que se venía –Bien cariño. Ahora ve a lavarte esa carita y ponte algo grueso, que hace frio. Te espero en la sala para que salgamos-

-¡Sí!-respondió ella con una sonrisa, para hacer lo que Edward le pidió.

Cuando llegaron a la clínica, vieron en la entrada a Sam que los esperaba con impaciencia, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

-¿Desde cuándo Sam fuma?- preguntó Bella, cuando le vieron.

-Creo que desde que terminó con Tanya. Ahora vamos, no quiero dilatar más este asunto-

-Vamos- contestó ella.

-Apenas llevo unos días en Madrid, y tú insistes en poner mis nervios de punta Cullen-

-Ni me lo digas Sam-

-Creo que deberíamos entrar. Hace quince minutos tendrías que haber llegado, quizás ella ya esté adentro- recomendó Sam.

-Sí, entremos ya- respondió Edward, y los tres se adentraron a la clínica.

Al llegar al mesón de información, Edward iba a preguntar por el doctor amigo suyo a quien pediría hacer los exámenes, cuando la exclamación de Sam lo distrajo:

-¡Por Dios bendito!- dijo, observando a la mujer y al pequeñito que traía de la mano. Edward y Bella se voltearon y le vieron. Edward quedó inmóvil ante la figura de aquel muchachito y Bella sintió cómo se tensaba.

-Edward… él es Steve, mi hijo- dijo Kate, poniendo delante de ella a su pequeño niño. Edward soltó la mano de Bella, que traía aferrada con fuerza y camino despacio hasta el pequeño. Bella se acercó a Sam y le extrañó su comportamiento. Se supone que Sam no conocía a Kate ni a su hijo. ¿Por qué entonces su reacción?

-Sam, qué sucede…-

-No hay duda Bella… ese niño tiene la mirada de Esme, la madre de Edward. Es impresionante…- dijo, sin salir de su asombro. Bella conoció a Esme sólo por fotos, por eso le costó percatarse del parecido del que Sam hablaba. Pero él tenía razón.

Edward, en cuanto vio al muchacho, vio la mirada serena y de orbes verdes de su madre. El niño tenía la piel pálida, pero sus mejillas estaban coloreadas por un rojo intenso. Su cabello estaba cubierto por un gorrito azul de lana. Venía muy abrigado con una chaquetita azul marina, una bufanda del mismo color, pantalones oscuros y unas botitas muy típicas de niño. Edward lo observaba y no salía de su asombro. Su instinto la noche anterior se vio confirmado con la mirada de aquel pequeño.

-Steve, saluda a Edward…- animó Kate a su hijo.

-¡Hola!- le dijo el pequeño, con una voz cantarina, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa, haciendo que Edward tuviera que reprimir el llanto que amenazaba con salir. No había duda, él era su hijo. Se acercó aún más y se puso en cuclillas cuando estuvo cerca de él, para quedar a su altura.

-Hola Steve- respondió Edward al saludo de… su hijo. No sabía qué más decir.

-Bueno, Edward, quizás tengas poco tiempo. No queremos molestarte…- intervino Kate, que también se sentía emocionada. Ella no estaba mintiendo, su hijo era de Edward también y la reacción que tuvo cuando vio al pequeñito, le confirmó que en Edward no cabía dudas que así era

-No, no, no digas que molestan. Para nada- le dijo a Kate, sin apartar la mirada del pequeño.

-Hola Bella- saludó Kate a Bella, mientras Edward intentaba hilar una conversación con el niño que apenas había hablado. Estaba frente a desconocidos y eso lo cohibía un poco, aunque se caracterizaba por ser bastante sociable.

-Que tal Kate- saludó ella en un hilo de voz.

-Hijo, mira- Kate le habló a su hijo, indicándole con la mano hacia donde se encontraba Bella, unos pasos detrás de Edward -Ella es Bella, la novia de Edward, y él…-

-Él es Sam, un amigo- dijo Bella. Sam aun no salía de su asombro. Y es que aquello no se lo imaginó nunca.

-Hola- saludó el pequeño a Bella y a Sam, alzando una manito en señal de saludo. Los dos acompañantes de Edward saludaron al pequeño con un "Hola" al unísono.

-Bien… eh… creo que debemos ir por el doctor- dijo Edward, levantándose y hablándole a Kate. Ella tomó a su hijo de la mano y asintió. Edward tuvo ganas de tomarle la otra mano al pequeño, pero pensó que aquello sería muy precipitado.

Buscaron al doctor Peter Robinson, con quien se encontraron después de algunos minutos. Él puso a Kate y a Edward en contacto con un cardiólogo infantil de la clínica, quien lo checó enseguida. Les dio algunas indicaciones sobre el cuidado del pequeño en el ambiente frío de Madrid y reafirmó a que el pequeño siguiera tomando los medicamentos que ya le habían recetado. El muchachito se comportó muy bien, no hizo ningún problema cuando el médico lo revisó, ni mucho menos cuando sacó un poco de sangre. Kate explicó que estaba acostumbrado por la serie de exámenes a los que fue sometido desde bebé.

-¡Es un chiquillo muy valiente!- le dijo el doctor, mientras desordenaba la rubia cabellera del pequeñito. Steve se carcajeó y Edward se sintió muy orgulloso de que ese pequeño fuera su hijo.

-Creo que podríamos aprovechar ahora de hacer el examen de paternidad…- estaba diciéndole Kate a Edward, mientras el doctor terminaba de revisar al pequeño.

-No me haré ningún examen. No tengo ninguna duda- la interrumpió él

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Completamente – aseguró Edward. De lo que no estaba muy seguro era de que si el niño sabía de quien era él exactamente -¿Él no sabe que yo…?-

-No, no he querido decirle nada aún. Supuse que querrías tener el resultado de la prueba de paternidad en tus manos para que se lo dijera-

-Hablaremos con él. Iremos a tomar desayuno y se lo explicaremos de manera que entienda quien soy yo. No quiero perder más tiempo-

-Gracias Edward- le dijo ella muy sinceramente.

Cuando salieron de la consulta, Sam y Bella los aguardaban afuera.

-El doctor dijo que estaba todo en orden. Debe seguir un tratamiento y habrá que someterlo a exámenes, para ver si es posible operarlo de su deficiencia para evitar futuras complicaciones- explicó Edward a sus acompañantes, mientras Kate unos metros detrás de él abrigaba al niño para salir de la clínica.

-Eso es bueno, ¿No?- dijo Sam

-Sí, creo que sí- respondió Edward.

-Y ahora qué harán- preguntó su amigo.

-Él no sabe quién… soy. Kate no quiso decirle nada sin mi consentimiento, así que hablaremos ahora con él-

-Sí, bien… creo que nosotros… - balbuceó Sam.

-Sam y yo nos iremos en el coche de la empresa. Puedes ir tranquilo- dijo Bella muy tranquila

-Ok. No sé cuánto demore…-

-No te preocupes, ve tranquilo- dijo ahora Sam

-Ok. Gracias- le dijo Edward a Sam, golpeando su hombro. Luego se acercó a Bella y besó su frente –Gracias amor. Te llamaré, ¿Sí?-

-Está bien- respondió ella. Volvió Edward a acercársele para dejarle un suave beso en los labios. Luego se dirigió hasta donde Kate y el pequeño lo esperaban, y se fue con ellos.

Bella vio aquella imagen y de nuevo, esa ola de miedo que la había acongojado desde la noche anterior, la hizo tambalear. Se tuvo que tomar del brazo de Sam para no caer. Él la sujeto contra su costado y entendió por lo que ella estaba pasando.

-Anda Bella. Tú y yo también necesitamos un café- le dijo, y la sacó de allí. Ella era el apoyo de Edward en ese momento, pero ella necesitaba de alguien también en quien apoyarse. Y Sam entendió que en aquel momento, él sortearía el apoyo que ella precisaba.

**NO SEA CRUEL Y DEJE SU COMENTARIO, SI?**

* * *

><p>¡Santa cachucha!¿qué me dicen?¿qué pasará en adelante?... el pequeñín vino a poner de cabeza la vida de Edward... ya veremos que sucede. Ahora, mil mil gracias por sus palabras de apoyo, lecturas silenciosas, alertas de favoritos... en fin. Gracias. No saben lo que sus comentarios significan para quienes escriben, a mi me alientan al menos, así que no dejen de hacerlo. <strong>Nenas, la actualizaciones serán los MARTES, y cualquier cosa, me encuentran en twitter (Cata_lina_lina) y Facebook como Catalina Lina.<strong>

como siempre, mis agradecimientos para mi super beta Paly, que es un amor y un apoyo tremendo.

Besos a todas y nos vemos en la próxima actualización! Besotes a todas!


	29. Capítulo 4, segunda parte

-Todo esto ha sido increíble- dijo Sam, con la mirada perdida en algún punto en el espacio. Bella sólo asintió -¿Tú estás bien?-

-Ha sido… extraño para mí también. Creo que debo darle tiempo a Edward y darme un tiempo a mí para… -

-¿Quieres terminar?-

-Oh, no hablo de terminar. Es sólo digerir esto. No me voy a apartar de Edward…- "_a menos que él me lo pida"_

-Tú actitud con él ha sido muy sensata-

-No podía reaccionar de otra forma-

-Ahora, imagínate si nosotros reaccionamos así… ¡Cómo se pondrá el resto de la familia cuando sepa que hay el primer nieto de la familia ya tiene tres años!…-

-¡Dios! Había olvidado eso por completo… pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada. Edward decidirá el momento de hablar con ellos-

-Ya lo creo-

Bella y Sam estuvieron hablando durante un rato más. Él le contó sobre lo que había ocurrido con Tanya: "Todo el tiempo me celaba, ya no nos divertíamos juntos… en fin. Fue bueno mientras duró" le contó Sam a su amiga Bella. Hablaron hasta cerca de medio día, sin percatarse como pasaban las horas. Bella había olvidado por un rato toda esa locura de la fortuita paternidad de Edward y lo que significaba y significaría para ella. En fin.

-Bella, estoy a un llamado telefónico para cuando me necesites, ¿si? A cualquier hora, en cualquier lugar-

-Sam, no sabes lo agradecida que estoy de que estés aquí-

-De cualquier forma, tu madre está muy cerca-

-Sí, pero no quiero preocuparla, ni siquiera sé lo que le voy a decir…-

-Es tu madre, puedes confiarle lo que sea-

-Pero es Edward el que tiene que darles… esa noticia, no yo-

-Bueno, bueno "casi psicóloga", me voy al trabajo antes que me despidan- le dijo, dándole un abrazo muy fuerte. Él insistió en ir a dejarla, pero el departamento estaba cerca y necesitaba caminar.

Al llegar ahí, revisó su móvil, por si había llamadas de Edward, pero nada. Ella no quería llamarlo, no quería interrumpir. Pero las horas habían pasado y nada.

-Ok, calma Bella, calma-

Se preparó algo de comer y decidió ponerse a estudiar. En dos días sería su "bendito examen" y debía estar preparada. Además, tenía una clase importante en la universidad a la que no podía faltar, aunque sin por ella hubiese sido, se hubiese quedado allí a esperar noticias.

Lo que hizo, antes de salir, fue llamar a su madre. Hizo ejercicios de respiración para impostar la voz y que su madre no la notara extraña.

-¡¿Bella? Oh, cielo, estamos en Barcelona, es maravilloso todo aquí… ¡Creo que quiero vivir aquí para siempre!-

-Te lo dije, ese lugar es precioso. Espera que conozcas Granada…-

-¿Estás bien hija?- _"demonios..."_

-Sí mamá. En dos días tengo mi examen… ya sabes-

-Todo saldrá bien hija. A mi regreso celebraremos, ya verás-

-Eso espero…- _"ni te imaginas ma' todas las cosas que tenemos que celebrar"._

Almuerzo, tres horas de estudios, tres horas más en la universidad. Ocho de la noche, ella regresaba a su apartamento y nada. Ni un llamado. Así que no soportó más y marcó, pero el celular de Edward sonaba como apagado. Le marcó a Sam:

-_No se ha reportado por estos lados durante el día. Antonella anda con un humor de perro porque a ella tampoco le contesta y dejó unos negocios inconclusos… -_

-Su teléfono está apagado…- el tono de ella era cabizbajo, el que Sam notó enseguida.

_-Oye, no te desanimes ¡No te lo permito! Ahora pon en práctica algún método de relajación que usan ustedes los loqueros…-_

-¡Más respeto con mi trabajo! Y no soy loquera… o no todavía-

_-Como sea. Ya sabes, cualquier cosa, estoy a un llamado-_

-Gracias Sam-

Preparó un té de menta para relajarse, se calzó su pijama, se metió en la cama con sus libros y se dispuso a leer mientras Edward llegaba. Pero el sueño pudo más y se durmió, antes que él regresara.

A las diez, Edward llegó con un semblante diferente. Entró a su cuarto despacio y vio que Bella ya estaba dormida. "_Maldición, fui un desconsiderado. No la llamé en todo el día… mi linda niña"_ pensaba, mientras quitaba el libro del regazo de su novia, lo dejaba sobre la mesita de noche y la cubría con las colchas de la cama, la besó con delicadeza para luego apagar la luz y salir del cuarto.

* * *

><p>Edward se fue hasta la sala y en penumbras se dejó caer en el sillón y recordó lo que había pasado en su día. Después de los exámenes en el hospital, habían ido a una cafetería y habían desayunado. Comenzaron hablando cosas… ok, Steve hablaba, a Edward le costaba entender, así que Kate hizo el trabajo de interprete. De cualquier modo, Steve le dijo cuál era su comida favorita y sus dibujos animados favoritos. Además, le contó sobre sus amiguitos que había dejado en Canadá por venir hasta España, pero su "mami" le había dicho que era para mejorar su salud. Después, con mucho tino, ambos le explicaron de manera que él entendiese, que Edward era en verdad su papá y que el motivo por el que no se conocían, era pues… pues porque él vivía muy lejos.<p>

Edward, allí, a solas en la sala, recordó la cara de extrañeza del pequeño cuando se lo dijeron. Pero después recordó la sonrisa que su hijo le había regalado, aceptando la idea de que él fuese su padre. Un sentimiento nuevo lo envolvió al recordarlo siquiera. Sentimiento que estrechaba su pecho y lo emocionaba; sentimiento que no podía comparar con ningún otro.

Entre otras cosas, Edward supo que a su hijo le gustaba jugar con aquellas figuras para armar, los Lego, cuestión que le pareció estupenda pues sabía que eso desarrollaba el ingenio de los niños. Kate le contó que su padre le había regalado algunos, pero que los había dejado en Canadá…

-¡No se diga más! ¡Vamos por esos Legos!- dijo el nuevo padre, pidiendo la cuenta y yéndose con su hijo y Kate hasta la juguetería para llenar de regalos al chico, quien dicho sea de paso estaba alucinando en aquel mundo infantil. Compraron además los medicamentos y algo de ropa abrigada para él. Después almorzaron juntos y recorrieron la ciudad. Cuando el pequeño estuvo cansado, Edward se ofreció a llevarlos hasta donde se estaban alojando. Al llegar ahí se enfureció pues no podía creer que su hijo viviera en un hotel de tan precarias condiciones. Era la pieza de un hotel oscura y húmeda. Con una cama y un cuartucho de baño.

-No, no puedo dejar que el niño y tú se queden aquí. Arma las maletas y se vienen conmigo-

-No Edward… es suficiente con lo que ya has hecho…-

-Mira este lugar… no puedo dejar que mi hijo y tú se queden aquí. Maldita sea, soy dueño de una cadena hotelera, no dejaré que te quedes aquí. No hay más discusión- dijo, mientras tomaba al niño en sus brazos y dejaba que ella recogiera sus cosas.

Se la llevó hasta el hotel donde él tenía sus oficinas. Así estaría más cerca de ellos para lo que pudieran necesitar. Bueno, desde ese momento estaría en cada momento que su hijo lo necesitara. Steve era lo más importante para él ahora.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, ordenó que dispusieran un cuarto cómodo para Kate y el pequeño. Que estuvieran atentos a lo que ella pudiese necesitar y que todo corría por cuenta del hotel. Ella era su invitada, _"Y él es mi hijo" _así que ahí estarían mientras encontraban un lugar estable. No habían hablado concretamente de lo que iba a ocurrir con su estadía en Madrid, pero se comprometió en procurar que no les faltara nada de aquí en adelante. Para Kate, él comenzaría a mover sus influencias para que encontrara un trabajo estable. Ella negó trabajar para él en el hotel, ya era suficiente con lo que Edward había hecho y pues no quería aprovecharse, además no quería dejar a su niño en manos ajenas. Edward entendió que quisiera dedicarse a él, pero no olvidaría el asunto de su trabajo. Con una sensación diferente regreso a su departamento. Con la sensación de que ahora ese pequeñito dependía de él, pero además de eso se sentía contento. Sí él hubiese descrito al hijo que deseaba tener, probablemente la descripción hubiese sido la de su hijo Steve.

* * *

><p>-Perezosa… despierta…- susurró Edward sobre el cuello de Bella, quien dormía plácidamente. La noche anterior no se despertó en ningún momento, sólo se acomodó junto a Edward cuando lo sintió a su lado, como un acto reflejo. Tampoco sintió cuando Edward se levantó, se ducho y preparó el desayuno para ella.<p>

-No quiero…- protestó ella, sin abrir los ojos ni moverse de su sitio. Estaba disfrutando de los besos de Edward sobre su cuello.

-Anda nena, el desayuno está listo…-

-No quiero-

-¿Tendré que despertarte a mi manera?- ronroneó él, mientras colaba sus manos bajo la camiseta de Bella, acariciando la piel de su espalda, luego recorriendo su vientre, para subir hasta sus senos y acariciar sus pezones haciendo que ella gimiera y se removiera. Aun así, insistía en mantener sus ojos cerrados –Cielos, que niña más porfiada…- insistía Edward de forma seductora, deslizando sus manos hasta su entrepierna, haciendo que ella exclamara:

-¡Dios!-

-Nena…-

-Edward… te necesito…- lograba decir ella entre jadeos, mientras Edward seguía masajeando su húmedo centro y besando su cuello, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oído, besando sus labios –Hazme el amor Edward…-

-Claro que sí mi vida…- respondió con voz ronca, sacando su camiseta y deshaciéndose de la suya propia. La besó con pasión, es que también la extrañaba y la necesitaba. El cuerpo de Bella era su refugio y ahora necesitaba hundirse en ella después de todo lo que había pasado. Removió el pantalón de pijama azul de su chica, sus braguitas, lo mismo hizo con los suyos, para posarse en entre sus muslos y adentrarse en ella y llenarla de él. Ella como siempre, se dejó llevar por la ola sensual, sumergiéndose en el placer de sentirlo dentro de ella. Se dejaba llevar mientras se aferraba a él, clavando sus dedos en la húmeda espalda de Edward, mientras ambos cuerpos se movían al compás de sus jadeos y sus palabras llenas de pasión, deseos y amor.

Momentos después, cuando ambos alcanzaron el clímax, él la besó tiernamente y la aferró contra él.

-Lamento no haber llamado ayer…-

-Lo entiendo… pero según Sam, quien sí estaba furiosa era Antonella…-

-¡Demonios! Y hoy también llegaré tarde… pobre Sam, se desquitará con él…-

-Oye, quiero que me cuentes que sucedió ayer…- dijo ella, mientras acariciaba el pecho desnudo de Edward.

-Bueno… me dice papi… es un chico muy inteligente… le gusta armar figuras con LEGO ya sabes, quizás de grande sea arquitecto… y quiere jugar fútbol pero los doctores por su cardiaca le dijeron que no podía, por ahora contaba Edward, recordando la cara del niño. La ilusión del pequeño y segura la ilusión que había en sus ojos de papá también. Bella lo miraba mientras le contaba todo lo que había hecho el día anterior con él, lo que habían comido, donde habían paseado. Ella se alegró por ver el semblante de alegría de él. Pero por un lado, dentro de su corazón, supo que ella quizás no tendría cabida allí. Y eso la entristeció.

* * *

><p>-¡Maldita sea Cullen!- entró Antonella como un demonio a la oficina, gritándole a su colega, que en verdad era su jefe, pero a ella no le importaba. Tras ella venia el pobre Sam, quien había tenido que soportar a esa "mujer-demonio" el día anterior y a comienzos de aquella mañana.<p>

-Cálmate Ant…- pero ni su nombre terminó de decir.

-¡¿Qué me calme? Ayer casi le tuve que mostrar mis tetas a los viejos decrépitos para que no se desdijeran del trato- dijo, enfurecida, alzando sus manos y apuntándolo con el dedo -todo porque el señor Cullen, aquí presente, gerente general de la firma hotelera no llegó, ni avisó que no vendría, ni tuvo la decencia de encender su teléfono para dar señales de vida- le escupió, pero eso no era todo – Logré mover la reunión para esta mañana, pero otra vez el señor aquí presente, no se presentó ni se tomó la molestia para responder su maldito teléfono móvil- concluyó, gritando.

Ni modo, Edward tuvo que bancarse el estallido de su colega. Ella tenía razón, se había comportado como un irresponsable, pero no pensó en nada que no fuera su hijo.

-¿Terminaste?-

-No Cullen… - iba a seguir que la ira fluyera hacia Edward, pero él la frenó con su relato express de lo que fue su día anterior.

-Ayer conocí a mi hijo. Estuve todo el día con él. En la mañana lo llevé a un chequeo médico y en la tarde pasé tiempo conociéndolo…- explicó con calma sentado en su cómodo sillón de cuero. Antonella lo miró con pavor, como si le estuviese relatando una historia de terror. Luego vino su cara de sorpresa y las estruendosas preguntas:

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Si es una broma…-

-No es broma, no bromearía con algo así. Es largo de explicar ahora, pero eso es todo lo que puedo decir. Y sobre lo de esta mañana… bueno, Bella no quería despertar y tuve que aplicar mi técnica infalible para que dejara la pereza…-

-Ok, no quiero detalles de lo de esta mañana- negó ella, poniendo las manos sobre sus oídos

-Bien, ya tendré tiempo de hablar sobre Steve…-

-¿Quién es Steve?- preguntó Antonella

-Su hijo- respondió Sam solícitamente.

-Dios… esto es… increíble…- dijo ella, anonadada.

-Sí, increíble…- coincidió Sam.

-Ok equipo, a trabajar entonces. Tenemos pendientes- dijo incorporándose y levantando el auricular para llamar a Paz.

* * *

><p>-¿Todo listo para mañana?- preguntó Edward llegando al escritorio donde Bella repasaba sus apuntes para el examen del día siguiente.<p>

-Eso espero…-

-Todo irá bien cariño, ya verás. Te has preparado mucho- dijo Edward, dando un masaje en la espalda de Bella.

-Estoy ansiosa por hacer mi pasantía, pero si esto no sale bien, yo no sé…-

-¿Por qué piensas que va a salir mal?- le dijo, dándole un beso en el cuello –Debes estar tranquila. Hoy estudiaras solo un rato más, luego prepararas ese famoso te de naranja para relajarte y dormiremos. Desayunaremos temprano y te iré a dejar a la universidad, luego pasaré por ti, me dirás que te fue excelente, vendremos aquí, beberemos champaña y haremos el amor- indicó Edward con lentitud, mientras dejaba besos en el cuello de Bella –Inventaré algo para que te relajes este fin de semana y el lunes estarás como nueva para tu presentación oral, en la que te acompañaré… ¡Y esa sí será celebración, nena, ya verás!-

-Tienes todo planeado…-

-Perfectamente planeado… ahora señorita, termine con esos apuntes, mientras yo hiervo el agua para tu té-

-Gracias Edward-

-Estoy para ti, nena…-

El día siguiente, Edward hizo lo acordado con ella, por lo menos en la mañana. Desayunaron juntos, luego la fue a dejar en la universidad. Estuvo en una reunión y luego llamó a Kate, quien le dijo que Steve había amanecido con algo de fiebre. Edward dejó su trabajo hasta allí y fue hasta la suite donde su hijo y Kate se encontraban.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Edward alarmado

-Tiene algo de fiebre, pero está controlado. El doctor del hotel lo checó en la mañana…-

-¡Por qué no me llamaste enseguida!-

-No quería molestarte-

-Mi hijo no me molesta, menos lo referente a su salud, Kate. A cualquier hora, por favor…-

-OK, lo siento-

-Bien- dijo, acercándose a la cama de su hijo, donde el pequeño reposaba.

Bella por su parte, quedó esperando la llamada de Edward, también que la fuera a recoger. Esperó la champaña para celebrar que le había ido excelentemente bien y por cierto, esperó que él le hiciera el amor. Pero Edward no regresó sino hasta muy tarde en la noche, cuando ella ya se había dormido, después de haber llorado sola y con amargura por mucho rato, en vez de estar feliz y celebrando por aquel triunfo académico.

El sábado, Bella se despertó primero, se puso su ropa deportiva, su IPod y salió a trotar por las calles de Madrid. No quería hablar con Edward, por eso cuando despertó, se movió lo menos posible para que él no despertara. Ella ya sabía que le diría, cuál sería su excusa.

En vez de trotar, se dedicó a caminar mientras escuchaba música. Dejó que el viento fresco de la mañana la distrajera, pero no. Se sentía sola, abandonada… excluida y eso no era lo que ella quería. Ella hubiese deseado compartir con Edward la llegada de ese niño, pero desde que llegó a penas lo había visto una sola vez. Pero ella entendía que para Edward aquello había sido un cambio drástico y que estaba aprendiendo. Pero ella también quería aprender.

Después de un rato de caminar, sintió algo de hambre y decidió ir a desayunar a una cafetería. Pero no quería desayunar sola, así que llamó la única persona que había estado con ella apoyándola en esos días:

-¿Sam?-

_-Bella, buenos días, ¿Pasa algo?-_

-Sí... no, bueno, es solo que salí esta mañana sin desayuno y pensé que…-

_-Dispara Bella-_

-¿Desayunarías conmigo?-

_-¿Y con Edward?-_

-Conmigo, solo conmigo…-

_-Mensaje recibido ¿Dónde?- _

Cuarenta minutos después, Sam Ulley llegó al lugar acordado y vio a Bella sentada en una mesa, junto a un ventanal, viendo como una llovizna leve caía sobre la ciudad_. "Demonios Cullen… que estás haciendo "_

-¿Está todo bien Bella?- preguntó Sam luego de tomar su lugar en la mesa. Bella respondió sólo con un alzamiento de hombros.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes… ayer Edward se ausentó desde pasadas las once de la mañana. Supuse que estaba contigo, por lo de tu examen… pero-

-No, no estaba conmigo. Bueno, había hecho planes para ambos, pero creo que los olvidó…-

-No sé qué decirte… pero sabes que esto es nuevo para él y que quizás está intentando hacer las cosas bien pero…-

-¡Quisiera que las compartiese conmigo! No le estoy pidiendo que deje de ver a su hijo, no podría hacer eso ¡Jamás! Pero insiste en excluirme… yo me siento fuera de lugar Sam-

-No digas eso. Él te ama-

-No estoy poniendo en duda eso Sam…- estaban hablando, cuando el móvil de Bella comenzó a sonar.

-¿Es Edward?-

-Sí, pero no quiero contestarle- dijo, pulsando el botón rojo para desviar la llamada. Antes que eso sucediera, Sam tomó la mano de Bella para evitar aquello

-Bella, contéstale-

-Pero no quiero…- protestó ella.

-Bella… hazlo-

Edward despertó solo ese día. Eran cerca de las diez y treinta. Hace tiempo que no dormía tanto. Se levantó y busco por el apartamento a Bella, pero nada. Había salido, pero su cartera estaba allí. Y no había dejado una nota. _"Demonios, debe estar furiosa…"_ Sí, Edward sabía que la había cagado en grande. Con el asunto de estar con su hijo y ver que la fiebre no volviera, se olvidó de todo lo demás. Y anoche cuando llegó, ella por cierto ya estaba dormida, por lo que no quiso despertarla. Fue por su teléfono y le marcó. Ella se demoró en contestar…

-Sí…- la respuesta de Bella al otro lado de la línea fue seca, monocorde.

-¡Bella, donde estás!- exclamó él con preocupación.

-Desayunando con Sam en el centro- seguía usando un tono monocorde, ante la desaprobatoria mirada de su amigo.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste o me dejaste una nota para alcanzarlos?-

-Estabas dormido y te veías cansado. No quise despertarte- respondió ella con el mismo tono.

-¿Estás molesta verdad? Kate ayer me avisó que Steve había estado con fiebre, y…-

-¿Fiebre? ¿Está bien?- preguntó ella muy preocupada cambiando el tono de su voz

-Sí, creo que pescó un resfrío y con su deficiencia hay que procurar que eso no se agrave, pero ayer quedó bastante mejor-

-¡Edward, por qué no me llamaste para contármelo!-

-Lo siento Bella… amor, de verdad lo siento. Dime que hago para…-

-Edward, no creo que sea una charla para mantenerla por teléfono- respondió ella volviendo a usar su tono distante y defensivo con Edward.

-Ya creo que no, ¿A qué hora regresas?-

-Pensaba salir a almorzar con Sam. Ha llegado apenas hace unos días y no he tenido tiempo de salir con él-

-Bien, pues los acompaño-

-Mmm…. Ok, pasaremos por el apartamento. Ando con ropa deportiva y necesito una ducha. En quince minutos estamos ahí-

-Los espero-

-Adiós- y colgó. Bella miró a mi amigo y él sólo asintió.

Sam y Bella llegaron hasta el apartamento al tiempo acordado. Edward estaba en la sala hablando por teléfono con su padre. Sí, le estaba diciendo sobre el nuevo integrante. Él hizo una señal de que lo esperaran, mientras bella iba a darse una ducha rápida y cambiarse, Sam se acomodaba en el sofá a esperar que su amigo terminara de hablar.

-¿Y? Como lo tomó tu padre…- preguntó Sam a su amigo cuando este colgó la llamada

-Está… sorprendido. Creo que arruiné su viaje. Regresan en tres días. Quieren conocerlo-

-Ya me imagino…-

-¿Hablaste con Bella?-

-Sí-

-¿Está muy enojada?-

-No Edward. Ella es demasiado buena como para celarte por tu hijo, jamás haría eso. Sólo que siente que no la haces partícipe de esto… se siente sola, fuera de lugar, como si ahora no perteneciera a tu vida-

-¡Ella es mi vida!-

-Pues demuéstraselo hermano. Edward, creo que estás haciendo un buen trabajo con esto de ser padre de la noche a la mañana, no pongo en duda eso ni ella tampoco, pero debes aprender a "compartir" esto con ella. Ayer enseguida supo que estabas con tu hijo, por eso no quiso llamarte, ni los días anteriores, es sólo que ella ha tenido que adivinarlo…-

-¡Soy un maldito estúpido!-

-Oye, no sacas nada con maldecirte. Comienza a actuar Cullen. Llama a Kate y dile que pasaremos por el pequeño, que te encargaras de él por el día para que ella descanse, o que se yo… comienza arreglando las cosas hoy Edward-

-Sam, si fueras mujer te besaría…-

-Y yo te golpearía- respondió Sam. Edward tomó el consejo de su amigo y habló con Kate, diciéndole los planes de ese día. Ella por suerte no tuvo ningún reparo. Luego dejó a Sam un momento en la sala y fue al cuarto en busca de Bella, quien acababa de vestirse.

-Voy enseguida Edward…- dijo Bella, cuando vio a Edward en la puerta del cuarto por el espejo.

-Espero que no te moleste, pero invité a alguien más…-

-¿Alguien más?-

-A Steve le gustaría conocerte-

-Oh… claro. Supongo que él y Kate no han tenido tiempo de…-

-Sólo pasaremos por Steve-

-Claro- dijo ella, entrando al baño para secarse el pelo. En verdad, sentía un nudo en el estómago. Era primera vez que saldría con el pequeño, algo que había esperado que sucediera, pero ¿Y si no le gustaba? ¿Y si echaba de menos a su mamá? ¿Y si lloraba con ella?

Bella se mantuvo a la defensiva con Edward todo el tiempo. Edward supo que se merecía eso y entendía los motivos. Y Bella no lo hacía para castigarlo, era más bien su método de defensa.

Pasaron por el pequeño Steve al hotel, quien se veía muy emocionado por el paseo. Miraba con asombro cada rincón de la ciudad, al igual que Sam. Sacaron fotografías y comieron en un restaurante familiar. Contra todo pronóstico que Bella haya podido tener en su relación con ese pequeñito, se llevaron muy bien. Según Sam, ahí había otro varón que había caído "redondito ante los encantos de Bella". Steve la miraba, le acariciaba la cabellera, le enseñaba sus hazañas y la invitaba a jugar en el pequeño espacio de juegos del restaurante.

Edward observaba absorto la imagen de la mujer que amaba jugando con su hijo y vio plasmada en aquella imagen su futuro, el futuro que él quería. Se imaginaba a otro pequeñito completando el cuadro, un niño o una niña igualita a Bella. Cuando eso pasara, él sería el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra. Sí señor.

La llovizna de la mañana había quedado en el recuerdo. El día estaba nublado sí, pero no hacía mucho frio, así que decidieron llevar al pequeño al parque. En un momento, Sam que había hecho una muy buena amistad con Steve, lo tomó y como "avioncito" recorrió con él sobre sus espaldas el parque, mientras Bella descansaba y Edward aprovechaba de acercársele.

-Steve te ha estado coqueteando todo el día…-

-Es un niño hermoso y muy tierno-

-Igual a su padre- bromeó Edward, pero ella no le contestó. _"Bien Edward, comienza a arrastrarte"_ –Oye, sé que no he hecho las cosas bien, pero esto…-

-Sé que ha sido sorpresivo y que estas aprendiendo, y está bien Edward-

-Pero quiero que estés conmigo-

-Es lo que te he dicho durante estos días, pero insistes en marginarme. Que invitaras a Steve hoy fue una sorpresa para mí. Yo nada más quiero compartir tiempo con él, conocerlo. Más que mal es tu hijo- dijo ella con mucha calma, sin dejar de mirar a Sam y el niño mientras jugaban.

-Odié olvidar nuestro compromiso de ayer, pero que me dijeran que el niño estaba enfermo… no supe reaccionar. Estuve vigilándolo todo el día, aunque Kate me dijo que no era necesario, aun así sobreactué, lo sé-

-Una llamada Edward y hubiese ido a acompañarte. No te pido que dejes a un lado al pequeño por mí, no podría hacer eso-

-Es lo que tendría que haber hecho, lo sé- admitió. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Ella estaba tensa, y no respondió a su abrazo –Una vez más cielo, discúlpame, te lo suplico- pidió cerca de su oído, aspirando el dulce aroma de Bella.

-Te puedo disculpar Edward, pero con eso no dejaré de sentirme… como me siento-

-Háblame Bella…-

-Me he sentido fuera de lugar todos estos días- dijo, confirmando lo que Sam le había dicho aquella mañana a Bella. A ella se le quebró la voz mientras lo admitía –Es como si ya no encajara en esta nueva experiencia de tu vida-

-No quiero que te sientas así, porque no es cierto- admitió él con vehemencia

-Es como me siento Edward. Aunque me digas lo contrario, es así como me siento…- dijo, removiéndose de los brazos de Edward y levantándose –Creo que está helando demasiado. Al niño no le hace bien si está resfriado-

-Bella, por favor…-

-Después Edward- dijo ella, tomando el gorrito del niño que ella había dejado en su bolso, y alejándose de Edward para ir donde Sam y el pequeño jugaban para abrigarlo. Edward se quedó allí observando y digiriendo lo que Bella acababa de decirle. Supo que iba a tener que hacer mucho más que pedir perdón. Cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa para no perderla.

**NO SEA CRUEL Y DEJE SU COMENTARIO, SI?**

* * *

><p>¡Auch! ¿Edward metió la pata o Bella está siendo demasiado... como decirlo... sensible?<p>

Nenas queridas, mil mil mil gracias por sus comentarios, mi gasolina para seguir escribiendo, sus lecturas y avisos de favorito. Me halagan, me hacen muy feliz.

Niñas, intentaré actualizar 2 veces por semana, espero no tener problemas en eso...

**Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta Ojos de águila Paly Paly, que ha sido mi gran apoyo en esto...**

**Abrazos a todas y espero sus comentarios... Besotes y nos vemos lueguito =)**


	30. Capítulo 5, segunda parte

_-¿Bella? Hija, por qué no me dijiste lo que pasaba con Edward…- _preguntó Renée desde Valencia, donde ella y Carlisle se encontraban.

-Mamá, no era algo que me correspondiese decir a mí-

_-Hablé con Carlisle, y le dije que debíamos tener cuidado. Hay mujeres que harían cualquier cosa por dinero, incluso mentir respecto a la paternidad…-_

-Edward no tiene duda de que es su hijo. Y ella no ha hecho nada por intentar sonsacarle. Sólo buscó su apoyo porque era necesario. El niño está enfermo y ella no está en condiciones para costear el tratamiento...-

_-¿Lo conoces?-_

-Claro, el mismo día que Edward lo conoció. Es un niño muy lindo, encantador. Ya verás-

-_Carlisle está francamente sorprendido. Está ansioso por regresar…-_

-Lamento que tu paseo se haya arruinado por eso-

_-Oh no hija, ambos queremos ir, ya habrá tiempo después para pasear. Y dime, cómo estás tú con todo eso-_

-Bien mamá. Como te digo, el niño es un amor y nos llevamos muy bien-

_-Me alegro-_

Bella añoraba los brazos de su madre, sentirse acogida por ella, que le hiciera cariño y la mimara como cuando era pequeña y estaba triste. Eso necesitaba. Que la mimaran. El día anterior con la salida de ellos y el niño, se había sentido bien. Sintió en su interior que podía darle cariño a ese pequeñito, se sintió capaz de ello. Sintió deseos de incluso tener sus hijos propios, pese a que el tema de la maternidad nunca se lo había planteado. Claro, hasta que llegó Edward a su vida y comenzó a trazar planes en su cabeza acerca de pasar el resto de su vida junto a él. Steve era un niño encantador y tenía mucho de Edward, no había duda de eso.

Edward había hablado la noche anterior con su hermana Alice y con Emmett, y les había contado las novedades. Ambos quedaron en estado de shock. De cualquier forma, ellos celebraron la manera en que Edward había asumido esa responsabilidad y confiaban en que esa mujer no mentía sobre la paternidad de Edward. Él, sin más, les envió algunas de las fotos que había tomado el día anterior y la sorpresa de los hermanos fue tremenda, cuando al igual que Sam y el mismo Edward, se percataron del parecido del pequeño con su madre Esme. Alice no aguantó el llanto y dijo que tomaría un vuelo y se iría a conocer a su sobrino lo antes posible. Ansiaba conocerlo. Emmett no tuvo el mismo deseo, pero sus compromisos de trabajo y con Rose lo obligaban a quedarse. En resumen, Alice y Emmett apoyaron y aconsejaron a Edward. Por cierto que preguntaron por Bella y como se llevaba con el pequeño. Edward les contó que Steve ya se había enamorado de ella y que el día anterior en el paseo que habían hecho, él casi hace un berrinche al momento de las despedidas con Bella.

Por otro lado, Edward no había conseguido que Bella bajara la guardia. Aún estaba distante con él y eso le dolía, pero _"¡Demonios, me lo merezco por estúpido!". _Ese día_ c_enaron algo liviano, y luego ella se retiró a preparar la presentación oral de su examen, el que en parte debía hacerlo en inglés y otra en español. El lunes, a las dos de la tarde.

Ella no había comentado que era abierto, o sea que podía ir gente exenta a la universidad. En su fuero interno y dolido, ella pensó que _"¿Para qué, si de seguro no va a ir?" _

El domingo no hubo cambios, ella se había quedado hasta muy tarde preparando su examen, así es que se permitió el lujo de dormir hasta tarde.

-Bella está dormida aun. Anoche estudio hasta muy tarde y no quiero molestarla…-

-Estudió hasta tarde… o sea que estás castigado…- bromeó Sam

-Muy gracioso Ulley. A penas y hablamos lo justo y necesario… odio que sea así-

-¿Algún plan?-

-Pienso ir por la tarde a ver a Steve. Hace un rato hablé con Kate y dijo que estaba algo decaído-

-¿Irás con Bella?-

-Se lo propondré, pero…-

-Seguro te dirá que sí…- asintió Sam. Edward sintió un timbrecito en su celular que indicaba una llamada entrante. Se disculpó con su amigo y cortó la comunicación.

Kate le estaba llamando:

-¿Edward? La fiebre de Steve no ha bajado…-

-¿Fiebre? Demonios, no debería haberlo sacado ayer, hacía mucho frío-

-Llamaré al doctor, quizás quiera que lo internemos…-

-Voy para allá- dijo y colgó. Tomó lo necesario para salir, sabiendo que no olvidaba nada. Nada, excepto a Bella, quien quince minutos después despertó. En silencio recorrió el apartamento y supo que estaba sola. Otra vez.

Se instaló en la mesita de la cocina con un café entre las manos, a ver si lograba quitarle el frio que sentía. No era un frío producto del otoño de Madrid, sino un frío interno, que no podía controlar. Ni siquiera llamó a Edward, pues sabía que había ido a ver a su hijo, pero ¿Qué le costaba decirle?¿Tan complejo era incluirla ahora en su nueva vida? Pensó que después del día que pasaron ayer Edward iba a permitir que ella estuviese más presente, pero por lo visto lo del día anterior había sido nada más que una excepción a la regla.

Pasaron las horas, medio día, las dos de la tarde y nada… ella se vió tentada a llamar a Edward, pero no lo haría. Quizás si Sam hubiese estado ahí con ella la hubiese regañado por su actitud orgullosa, pero ella quería que naciera de Edward y no de su insistencia. Ella una y otra vez se había mostrado preocupada por eso… pero… El rington del teléfono la sobresaltó, y corrió hacia donde estaba, ilusionada que fuese Edward… pero las ilusiones cayeron, una vez más…

-Hola Sam…-

-Pequeña, qué ha pasado…-

-Lo de siempre Sam. Cuando desperté él ya no estaba-

-¿Lo llamaste?-

-No… he estado… ocupada estudiando para mañana…-

-A otro con ese cuento Bella. Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo. Te llamo enseguida-

-¡Sam!- pero él ya había colgado. Esperó con el teléfono frente a ella hasta que su amigo volvió a llamarle

Sam hizo lo que le había dicho a Bella, pero ella tenía razón. Él no contestaba al teléfono. Llamó de regreso a Bella para confirmarlo:

-No contesta su teléfono-

-Entiendo…-

-¿Almorzaste ya?-

-Sí Sam- mintió ella. No tenía hambre, no quería salir de casa y no estaba para hacer vida social –Ahora seguiré estudiando-

-No te pongas triste Bella- advirtió Sam al oír el tono triste que ella intentaba esconder.

-Está bien Sam-

-¿Mañana es tu presentación oral, no?¿A qué hora?-

-A las dos… estoy tan nerviosa-

-¡Te lucirás!-

-No espero lucirme, sólo aprobar y comenzar mi pasantía-

-Bueno, ve a estudiar. Cualquier cosa me llamas, ok-

-Gracias Sam-

-Ni que lo digas pequeña-

Isabella trató de concentrarse en su presentación del día siguiente, revisó su material una y otra y otra vez. Practicó su español, pues parte de la disertación tendría que hacerla en ese idioma. Repasó el caso y el tema de nuevo… todo haciéndolo para hacer que el tiempo pasase rápido. Luego fue hasta su armario y revisó su ropa, debía vestir formal al día siguiente. En ese momento extrañó a Alice, quien de seguro sabía con precisión que usar. Ella no tenía ganas de combinar nada, menos ir de compras, así que apartó un trajecito de dos piezas. La falda llegaba hasta sobre sus rodillas y el blazer era ceñido al cuerpo. Bajo este se calzaría una camiseta de raso blanca. Medias y zapatos de tacón negros. Una cadena de oro con un crucifijo que perteneció a su padre, unos aritos también de oro… y su hermoso anillo de compromiso. _"Sí, parezco viuda, lo sé…"_

Cerca de las siete, Sam volvió a llamarla:

-Supongo que ni has intentado llamarlo… Yo si lo hice, pero no hay respuestas, lo siento…-

-No… ya sabes, he estado algo ocupada-

-Oye, creo que tienes que distraerte, y yo tengo ganas de ver una película en un buen cine y necesito compañía…-

-¡Seré esa compañía!- dijo ella, pensando en que sería buena idea salir con Sam y distraerse un poco.

-Perfecto, paso por ti en media hora-

-Estaré lista- dijo ella animadamente. Si Sam no hubiese estado allí con ella en ese momento, probablemente se sentiría más sola.

Cine, palomitas de maíz, una cena entretenida y conversación amena. Eso era lo que ella necesitaba y eso era lo que Sam le ofreció. Ese hombre alto de mirada tierna, robusto y moreno, muy atractivo por cierto, sencillo y gentil. El ideal de cualquier chica, _"¿Cómo es que Tanya no había visto eso en él?"_ Pensaba Bella. De cualquier modo, seguro allí encontraría a alguien, él tenía tanto que entregar, que cualquier mujer se enamoraría enseguida de él.

-…Entonces, fui hasta su apartamento con una caja y saqué mis discos… ¡eran míos! Ella no tiene derecho sobre ellos. Además de mis comics- relataba Sam, recordando aquella vez después de terminar con Tanya, cuando tuvo que ir hasta el apartamento y recoger sus cosas.

-¿Lees comics?-

-Me ofendes, claro que los leo y los colecciono- asintió él muy orgulloso de su hobby

-¿Los trajiste? Alguna vez tuve afición por ellos, pero no había nadie con quien compartirlos-

-¡Claro que los traje! ¿Te parece si pasamos por ellos al hotel? Puedes revisar mis discos, seguro no tienes el último disco de Radiohead-

-¿The King of the Limbs?¡Maldición Sam, claro que no lo tengo!-

-Bien, paguemos la cuenta y vámonos a por esos discos y comics- dijo él, llamando al mesero. Sam había conseguido que Bella olvidase sus dolencias y sus penas. Aunque de vez en cuando ella miraba su teléfono para saber si Edward le había llamado. Incluso le había marcado, pero nada.

Bella y Sam fueron hasta el hotel, el mismo en donde Edward trabajaba, el mismo en que el pequeño Steve y su madre Kate estaban alojando. Después de que ambos padres estuviesen al pendiente de la evolución del pequeñito, quien durante el día se había sentido mejor, decidieron pedirle a una de las cuidadoras del hotel que fuera hasta el cuarto y cuidara de Steve mientras dormía, y mientras ellos bajaban a comer algo al restaurante del edificio. Edward había dejado su teléfono dentro del coche por un descuido, pero no lo recordó. Tampoco durante el día recordó llamar a Bella.

-Edward, de verdad gracias por lo que estás haciendo. Si no estuvieses apoyándome, yo…-

-Es nuestro hijo Kate, debemos estar juntos en esto-

-Pensé que lo rechazarías…- admitió ella con vergüenza.

-Te equivocas-

-Tienes una relación con él, de como si se conociesen desde siempre. Te quiere mucho y por las noches sueña que juegas con él porque te nombra-

-Me emociona oír eso- admitió Edward sonriendo.

-Has hecho un estupendo trabajo con él. Eres el mejor padre que mi hijo podría haber soñado en tener- dijo ella con una sonrisa. Edward no sabe por qué pero sintió el deseo de abrazarla. Tenía que agradecerle de alguna manera que ella hubiese cuidado de su hijo durante ese tiempo y que lo haya criado tan bien. Así que lo hizo.

-Gracias a ti Kate por permitirme conocer a mi pequeño- dijo mientras la abrazaba fuera del restaurante, a unos metros de los ascensores y casi en la entrada del hermoso hotel.

Y aquí tenemos al travieso destino haciendo su jugada, forjando que suceda lo que es predecible que sucedería: Bella y Sam entraron en ese preciso momento y vieron la escena, que llevaba minutos ya. Bella sintió un temblor comenzar a recorrerle el cuerpo y Sam no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Ambos sabían que Edward estaría con su hijo y probablemente con Kate… pero esa extraña muestra de afecto, para nada típica en Edward…

Bella comenzó a dar pasos ciegos hacia atrás, no quería seguir viendo, ni oyendo, ni sintiendo. Quería echarse a correr. Ok, no era una escena completamente comprometedora, era un simple abrazo, lo sabía… ¿Pero lo que ella estaba sintiendo en su interior?¿Qué hacía con ello y con el sentimiento de pérdida que la embargaba en ese momento? Sí, porque si hace horas se sentía excluida de la vida de Edward, ahora sentía que lo había perdido completamente. Quizás estaba sobreactuando, o "sobresintiendo". Y Maldición, seguían pasando los minutos y Edward no se apartaba de Kate…

Sin más salió corriendo, no sabía a donde ir. Sam, que pensó en ir hasta donde su amigo y preguntarle qué demonios sucedía, decidió mejor ir tras Bella.

-¡Detente, detente!- le dijo, interponiéndose en su camino cuando la alcanzó unos metros calle abajo. Ella estaba agitada y lloraba.

-Quiero irme, quiero dormir Sam…- dijo desesperada, tratando de zafarse de los brazos de Sam, que la retenía, pero ella estaba inquieta, sentía que tenía que escapar de ahí.

-Quizás ella necesitaba…- Sam intentó excusar la escena que acababan de ver, pero Bella no quería oír. Seguía intentando removerse del agarre de su amigo, quien sentía preocupación por ella.

-No quiero hablar Sam, quiero dormir… no quiero estar aquí…- pedía en una súplica para que él la dejara ir.

-Ok pequeña, yo te llevaré…- le dijo, acerándola a él. Levantó la mano y llamó a un taxi para que los dejara en el apartamento.

-Sabes que eventualmente tendrán que hablar, verdad-le dijo en voz baja, cuando iban dentro del taxi.

-No ahora… mañana es mi examen… y yo no quiero…- pero ella seguía sintiéndose inquieta y nerviosa, no sabía por qué. Sí, en verdad sí lo sabía. El presentimiento que hace días se había posado en ella, ahora se hacía más potente, intenso… real. Exclusión y pérdida.

-Ok Bella, tranquila… ¿necesitas algo?- preguntó él antes que ella bajara, cuando hubieron llegado al edificio.

-No Sam, estaré bien. Gracias por todo-

-Cualquier cosa me llamas, no lo dudes-

-Ok Sam-y rápidamente bajó del coche y a toda carrera corrió hasta llegara al departamento y se encerró en el cuarto de invitados. Ahí se quedó a solas, en ese lugar que ahora sentía tan frío. Lugar que durante meses había sido su hogar… pero que ahora sentía tan ajeno… No encendió ninguna luz. Se refugió en ese cuartito pues no quería estar en la cama que compartía con Edward, no quería oírlo ni sentirlo cuando llegara, quería dormir sola. Incluso le echó llave al cuarto para evitar que él entrara cuando llegase. No quería hablar. Haría voto de silencio hasta el otro día cuando tuviera que exponer ante sus maestros. Así que allí se arropó y lloró en silencio, hasta que fueron las once de la noche y el sueño pesado hizo que ella cerrase sus ojos.

* * *

><p>-Otra vez tiene fiebre- dijo Kate, poniendo su mano sobre la frente caliente de Steve<p>

-Ok, arrópalo y llevémoslo a la clínica. No podemos arriesgarlo- indicó Edward

-Está bien-

El pequeño lloraba por las molestias de la gripa. Le dolía el pecho y la garganta, demás d la calentura que lo molestaba y no lo dejaba dormir.

-Estarás bien campeón, ya verás- decía Edward, mientras lo llevaba en sus brazos hasta el coche y allí hasta la clínica.

Estuvieron ahí toda la noche, mientras el doctor le bajaba la fiebre con medicamentos y cuidaba que nada afectase a sus dolencias cardiacas. Después de la media noche, Kate se acomodó junto a su hijo en la cama de hospital y Edward lo hizo en el sofá que allí había, cayendo en un profundo y pesado sueño.

-Bien, este caballero estará en observación hasta medio día, enseguida haremos chequeos y luego se lo podrán llevar- explicó el doctor a los padres a la mañana siguiente, cuando el niño despertó con hambre con mucho mejor semblante.

-¿Pero está todo bien?-

-Si señor Cullen. Usted y su esposa pueden estar tranquilos…- dijo el médico, dando por hecho que él y Kate eran marido y mujer. Ninguno de los dos corrigió al galeno, pues estaban más preocupados de que su pequeño estuviese bien.

-Edward, puedes irte a descansar. Tienes que trabajar…- dijo Kate a Edward cuando el doctor los dejó. Steve había vuelto a dormirse y ya se sentía mucho mejor. Aun así, Edward no transó en la decisión de no moverse de allí:

-Me quedaré aquí Kate y cuando el doctor lo indique les llevaré de regreso al hotel- finiquitó Edward.

-¿Pero no le hablarás a Bella?- _… "¡Por un maldito demonio…!"_ Exclamó él en su cabeza, recién ahora venía a recordar ese "pequeño detalle", que desde ayer en la mañana que no revisaba su teléfono, que dicho sea de paso no sabía dónde lo había dejado, además no llegó dormir anoche. Pero ella tendría que entender, su hijo estaba enfermo y no tuvo cabeza para nada más. Después de darse cuenta de su "olvido" tuvo la intención de llamarla enseguida pero supuso que ella estaría enfadada, así que le daría tiempo. Ya hablarían en la noche.

* * *

><p>Isabella se vistió como había dispuesto el día anterior para su disertación, y se observó al espejo <em>"Sí, el negro es mi color…" <em>dijo. Con algo de maquillaje había intentado ocultar sus ojeras y sus ojos hinchados de tanto llanto. El llanto de la noche y el de esta mañana cuando se percató con mucho dolor de que Edward no había ido a dormir a casa "_Las cosas no pueden ir mejor para mí hoy…_" Había rechazado llamadas de su madre, no quería que la oyese así, así que se excusó con ella, enviándole un mensaje de texto, diciéndole que no podía contestar porque estaba en la biblioteca estudiando antes de su examen, pero que más tarde la llamaría. También rechazó llamadas de Alice y Rosalie. Pero no estaba para hablar con nadie. No ahora.

Sentía que los dientes le castañeaban y que las rodillas le temblaban. Ni el té de naranja ni los ejercicios de relajación estaban dando resultado. Así que decidió ponerse en marcha hacia la universidad y lo haría caminando. Necesitaba el aire fresco por lo que tomó su abrigo, su cartera, su maletín y se dispuso a salir.

Cuando llegó, se fue a la biblioteca a repasar por última vez y checar también por última vez que su presentación digital estuviese preparada. No quería contratiempos. Media hora después se fue hasta el auditorio, en donde ella y siete alumnos más tendrían que exponer, entre ellos su amiga Ángela y el odioso francés Michel, a quien ella ignoró, pese a sus exageradas palabras de halago para ella.

Al momento de entrar, los ocho estudiantes enfocaron su vista en el oscuro y pequeño auditorio para unas setenta personas aproximadamente, en donde sólo unas luces blancas iluminaban a los tres profesores y el pequeño escenario. El resto estaba a oscura y por el ruido y el movimiento pudo percatarse de que había más gente. _"¡Genial…" _pensó Bella con sarcasmo,_ "Tendré público si llego a equivocarme". _Siempre a esas presentaciones, asistían alumnos de niveles inferiores o acompañantes de los alumnos expositores. Bella suspiró, tomando su lugar en la segunda fila junto al resto de sus compañeros. A los minutos, llegaron los profesores, saludaron con cordialidad y se instalaron en sus puestos, listos para "masacrar al alumnado". La primera en pasar fue una chica española, la que en veinte minutos de exposición y otros quince de preguntas de los profesores, logró salir invicta. No hubo masacre.

-Señorita Isabella Swan, es su turno- anunció uno de los maestros. Ella suspiró, evocó a su padre, su madre y subió al estrado estoica y haciendo de tripas corazón, olvidándose de toda la pena con la que cargaba en ese momento. Sobre el estrado conectó su memoria usb para proyectar su presentación. Carraspeó cuando vio la imagen de la presentación en el panel, se irguió y comenzó: "Buenas tarde profesor, compañeros y demás personas presentes. A continuación expondré acerca del padecimiento psiquiátrico, conocido como Patologías vinculares…" y así comenzó con sus veinte minutos de exposición, del cual tuvo que dejar cinco minutos al final para hacer su resumen en un muy impecable español, requisito para todos los expositores.

Uno de sus maestros rebatió uno de los puntos en el tema de exposición, pero Bella supo defenderlo muy bien, por lo que sus maestros no tuvieron más que halagos para ella y enseguida aprobaron con excelentes calificaciones su exposición. Ella agradeció esbozando una sonrisa de agradecimiento y enseguida rauda tomó sus cosas y salió de allí. No quería quedarse a presenciar las demás presentaciones.

Afuera, observó a que un milagro hubiese llevado para ella la presencia de Edward… pero entendió que los milagros de plano no existían. Dejó caer una lágrima y en vez de caminar llena de júbilo por su aprobación, sintió la derrota sobre ella. Ni la postura de su cuerpo la acompañó pues sus hombros se hundieron, su columna se inclinó y cabeza gacha se dispuso a caminar para salir de ahí e ir… a cualquier parte.

-¡Bella!- desde atrás una voz familiar la hizo voltearse.

-¿Sam?- hacia ella y con un regalo entre sus manos se le iba acercando Sam con una sonrisa amigable en sus labios.

-¡Oye! ¡Felicidades!- dijo, abrazándola y haciéndola girar sobre el piso

-¡Voy a marearme!¡Bájame Sam!- rió ella, mientras él terminaba de ponerla en el piso

-Vengo dispuesto a que celebremos tu triunfo. ¡Ah! Traje esto para tí- dijo él, extendiéndole una baja envuelta en papel celofán un moño rojo

-Gracias Sam, no debiste molestarte-

-No es molestia pequeña. Bien, vámonos a comer que muero de hambre. Supongo que nos comiste antes de venir, ¿no?-

-No Sam. Este… ¿viste a… Edward…?-

-No fue esta mañana a la oficina. Yo tuve diligencias que hacer fuera, ¿Hablaron?-

-No llegó a dormir…-

-Eh… Bella, no sé qué decirte… -

-No digas nada. Ahora llévame a comer que tengo hambre- dijo ella, decidida a celebrar ¡Era su momento de triunfo, maldición!

-Ok, vámonos Bella…- le dijo, abrazándola de los hombros para sacarla de allí. Él había supuesto que Edward no aparecería. Él ya había dejado de llamarle, pues Edward no contestaba. Así que decidió apoyar a Bella, sabía cómo se sentía en ese momento.

La llevó a comer a un céntrico restaurante que una de las muchachas de la oficina le había recomendado para pasar un buen rato. Allí estuvieron desde las tres de la tarde hasta cerca de las seis, hablando de lo que había sido sus vidas, sus hitos importantes. Había sido un muy buen tiempo juntos. Isabella no se dio cuenta lo rápido que se pasaba el tiempo junto a Sam y lo fácil que era compartir con él. Había sido su apoyo, no quería ni pensar en lo que hubiese sido de ella si él no hubiese estado.

-Ok Bella, debo marcharme. Hay una reunión dentro de treinta minutos y debo estar allí- se excusó Sam, después de mirar la hora y al igual que Bella, percatarse de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo junto a ella.

-Sam, no sabes cómo te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí-

-Bella, ha sido un placer. Eres mi amiga y aquí estaré para ti. Ahora dime, irás a tu apartamento…-

-He tomado una decisión Sam. Ya sabrás. Ahora vámonos que llegarás tarde y yo tengo… cosas que hacer-

* * *

><p>Edward llegó a la oficina cerca de las cuatro. Se sentía cansado, pero tenia un compromiso ineludible allí, lamentablemente, de lo contrario hubiese ido directo a casa por una ducha y para hablar con Bella. Pero estaba tranquilo, de seguro ella entendería…. Debía hacerlo.<p>

-¿Y Sam?- le preguntó a su asistente

-En la mañana tuvo una reunión en el hotel que administrará. Conoció al personal y delineó algunas estrategias. Luego una cita de almuerzo y desde ahí no ha regresado, pero se comprometió para la reunión. Antonella está que la lleva el demonio…-

-Para variar. Paz, me asearé y me cambiaré. En cuanto Sam llegue por favor dile que lo espero aquí, antes de la reunión-

-Como digas- dijo la asistente, saliendo de la oficina.

Poco más de dos horas después que Edward llegara, Sam Ulley arribó y Paz le dio el mensaje. Él no sabía si era capaz de enfrentar a su amigo sin darle un derechazo con su puño en plena cara, por estúpido… _"Pero ni modo, si él quiere verme…"_

-¿Viste las llamadas perdidas en tu teléfono, Edward?- fue lo que le dijo a Edward en cuanto entró. No estaba para saludos.

-No, pero me imagino…- dijo Edward en tono cansado. Sabía lo que se le venía encima por parte de Sam.

-No, no te imaginas nada- indignado Sam insistía en hablarle con frialdad. Tenía ganas de enrostrarle la monumental cagada que había cometido. Sí, monumental. Y como Edward conocía a su amigo, antes que este explotara le intentó explicar el porqué de su desaparición:

-Steve estuvo con fiebre ayer casi todo el día y se agravó en la noche. Pasó la noche en la clínica, hasta hoy después de mediodía cuando le dieron el alta…- dijo con voz cansada. Sam lo observó por un instante, tragando grueso y deseando que el pequeño estuviese bien… pero eso no fue suficiente para que no explotase, con mayor razón cuando algo podría haberle pasado al niño:

-¡Te costaba mucho marcar el maldito teléfono y avisar!- le espetó entonces con ira y un tono más alto que el habitual

-No tenía cabeza para nada…- dijo Edward, pasando su mano por el rostro cansado. No quería discutir, pero Sam estaba empeñado en lo contrario.

-No tenías cabeza ni para nada ni para nadie, por lo que veo-

-Sam, por favor….- rogó Edward, aun con su mano sobre sus ojos.

-Déjame decirte una cosa antes: Bella estuvo estupenda hoy…-

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo, volviendo a mirar a Sam con extrañeza.

-Claro, lo olvidaste. Isabella se lució frente a sus profesores hoy y obtuvo una excelente calificación…-

-¡Mierda santa! Su examen…- ahora, el señor Cullen llevó ambas manos hasta su cabello. No, no, las cosas cuando regresara a casa estarían peor de lo que él supuso. Su pobre Bella… imaginaba como se estaba sintiendo… y en ese momento él se sintió como una basura humana.

-Sí Edward ¿Sabes? Desde que conozco a Bella, las únicas veces que la he visto con el semblante triste como la vi hoy, fue cuando se separaron por tres meses, ¿lo recuerdas? Y cuando estuviste en la clínica y ella se culpaba por ello. Intenté hacerla disfrutar de su triunfo hoy, pero no lo conseguí del todo…-

-Yo no quise…-

-A mí no me debes explicaciones Edward, y creo que ella ya no las quiere tampoco…-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Lo que perfectamente has entendido Cullen. Ahora voy a la sala de juntas, nos esperan…- iba dispuesto a salir de allí. Había aguantado no golpear al tonto de su amigo, pero Edward volvió a llamarlo

-¡Sam! Detente…-

-Una llamada le hubiese bastado Edward ¡Una maldita llamada…!- gritó, volteándose para enfrentar a Edward. Luego trató de guardar la calma y agregó - Ah! Y ayer en mi intento de subirle el ánimo, la llevé al cine y luego a comer. Luego vinimos hasta acá para buscar algunas cosas y vimos tu… como decirlo… muestra de afecto con Kate afuera del elevador…-

-¡Mierda! Eso no significa nada, fue sólo un abrazo…- se levantó como un resorte de su asiento, intentando explicarse, explicar la verdad…

-Vimos eso y concuerdo contigo, fue sólo un abrazo, pero imagínatela, imagina a Bella, todo el día sin saber noticias tuyas sumado a todo lo mal que se siente, además a que anoche no fuiste a dormir ni le llamaste en todo este tiempo, ella puede pensar lo que quiera sobre lo que vio anoche, sobre lo que ha pasado en estos días. Pero ya te digo, si haces sufrir a Bella otra vez, aquí estaré para golpearte y para defenderla a ella Edward- dijo, sin dar lugar a que Edward le dijera nada más.

* * *

><p>Bella con un gran pesar, doblaba con ceremoniera su ropa y la metía dentro de su maleta, además de sus libros y objetos más importantes. Había tomado una decisión. Era el momento de emanciparse, independizarse y no depender más de nadie. Mientras guardaba sus cosas, su móvil sonó un par de veces. Ella visualizó la pantalla y vio el nombre que esperó que le llamara durante todo el día anterior y el de hoy. Aun así, no atendió. Dejó el móvil sobre la mesita y siguió con su trabajo de empacar. Cuando terminó, llevó su maleta y un bolso hasta la sala y allí esperó a Edward, quien llegó cerca de las nueve, con una ansiedad que pocas veces había sentido. Abrió la puerta y vio a Bella sentada casi en la penumbra de la sala, iluminada solo por las luces del exterior.<p>

-Bella, yo no sé cómo decirte…- quería explicarle todo con lujo de detalle. Venia dispuesto a arrastrarse si era necesario. Tenía que hacer que le escuchara, seguro lo entendería, así debía de ser. Pero las cosas no son siempre como uno las espera, o las planeas… o las desea.

-Ya se acabó el tiempo de hablar Edward, al menos para mí se acabó. He supuesto que has estado con Steve y Kate desde ayer… he supuesto también que quizás su resfrío empeoró… pero son cosas que he supuesto. Y anoche me quedó claro que la verdad no necesitabas mi apoyo para enfrentar esto de la paternidad, como yo pensaba…- dijo ella, sin siquiera dignarse a mirar a Edward, que seguía de pie en la entrada de la sala.

-¿Lo dices por lo que viste con Kate? ¡Eso no significó nada Bella! Eso fue…-

-Lo que haya sido, lo que haya sido Edward. Ya no me necesitas- se puso de pié e iluminó la sala. Edward la vio con su abrigo puesto y después vio las maletas que estaban a un costado.

-¿Qué significa esto Bella?- eso jamás lo espero. Ver aquellas maletas lo descompuso y supo en ese instante que estaba al filo de perderla.

-Podría darte la tarea de que lo supusieras, pero no soy tan desconsiderada como tú- ella estaba hablando con una frivolidad que había brotado de ella como defensa, para evitar que los ruegos de Edward la aplacaran a cambiar de opinión –Me voy. Necesito estar sola y pensar-

-¡No te puedes ir Bella! ¡Yo te amo!- su tono fue alto y desesperado. Ella no podía poner en duda su amor hacia ella.

-Se acabó el tiempo de hablar Edward. Esas cosas no se dicen, se demuestran- enseguida hizo algo que dejó a Edward desarmado. Ella, lentamente se quitó el anillo que él le había regalado para su cumpleaños, como muestra de su compromiso y lo dejó sobre una mesa.

-No me hagas esto Bella… te necesito…- sintió deseos de llorar, de arrodillarse y aferrarse a su cintura para detenerla allí. Y lo iba a hacer. Dio un paso hacia ella, pero ella enseguida se retiró en un paso hacia atrás, quedando pegada al muro.

-¿Me necesitas? Eso no es cierto. ¿Te has preguntado lo que yo te he necesitado? Para mí no era importante lo que yo necesitaba mientras me mantuvieses a tu lado porque eso era suficiente para mí, era todo lo que necesitaba, pero me siento fuera de tu vida…-

-¡No es verdad! ¡Eres mi vida Bella!- gritó con desespero. Pero ella seguía casi sin hacer contacto visual con él. Durante todo el tiempo, mantuvo su vista lejos del rostro y de los ojos de Edward, comportándose fríamente, haciendo que Edward no supiese cómo reaccionar no que hacer.

-Tomate este tiempo para conocer a tu hijo y pensar en lo que harás…- acotó casi con indiferencia, lo que terminó de desesperarlo.

-¡No tengo nada que pensar!- gritó.

-Deja de gritar. Mi decisión está tomada. Ahora me voy…- dijo, llevando su mano hasta la manilla de la maleta, pero Edward la interceptó y tomó su muñeca con fuerza.

-No dejaré que te vayas- dijo ahora con rabia, con la mandíbula tensa.

-No puedes obligarme a que me quede. Edward, de verdad, esto es lo mejor para los dos…-

-¡No lo es! ¡Te necesito conmigo, a mi lado! Esto me agarró por sorpresa, no he sabido reaccionar. Pero eso no cambia en nada lo que siento por ti. Me he portado como un burro, lo sé… ¡Pero Bella por Dios, no puedes irte de mi lado!- él se acercó a ella y la tomó por los brazos, acercándola hacia él. Ella sabía que eso podía hacerla perder la determinación, pero debía mantenerse fuerte…

-Edward, por favor… ya no más…- rogó en un susurro, evitando que el aroma de Edward le nublara la razón y la hiciera desistir de su determinación.

-¿Me amas?¿Me amas Bella?- preguntó, intentando hacer que ella lo mirara.

-Si no te amara, todo me daría lo mismo…-

-¡Entonces cariño! No nos hagas esto- tomó rostro de bella y besó sus labios –Yo te amo, sé que me merezco tu indiferencia, pero tú no eres así cielo. No me dejes, quédate conmigo…- suplicaba con sus labios sobre los de ella, impidiendo que Bella se moviera.

-Edward, aprovecha este tiempo para conocer a Steve. Él te necesita… deja que pase un tiempo para que las cosas se ordenen y quizás…-

-¿Quizás Bella?¿Después de este "tiempo" me das una vaga esperanza de recuperarte, de que vuelvas conmigo?-

-No sabemos lo que el destino tiene preparado para nosotros Edward-

-Bella… te podrás ir de este apartamento, podrás romper con nuestro compromiso, pero eso no significa que yo deje de pelear por ti. No estoy dispuesto a perderte. Eres mía bella- lo dijo con voz oscura, cual juramento, manteniendo su rostro muy cerca del de bella. Ella respiraba agitada, quería colgarse en el cuello de Edward y besarlo, y olvidarlo todo… pero no podía hacer eso. Esto era lo mejor para los dos. Así es que como pudo se zafó del agarre de Edward, se cruzó su bolso, tomó su maleta, y se fue, dejando a Edward de pie, frustrado y solo en ese lugar.

Bella desde afuera, sintió como adentro del apartamento se quebraban cosas, seguro los jarrones. Pero eso no la hizo volver atrás. Esperó el elevador, se montó en él y emprendió rumbo. Aunque en verdad no sabía con precisión hacia donde iría.

**NO SEA CRUEL Y DEJE SU COMENTARIO, SI?**

* * *

><p>Bella anda en este momento en busca de un apartamento... ¿alguien se ofrece a compartir cuarto con esta pobre chica?... ¿tomó la mejor decisión? ¿qué dices? ¿y qué me dicen del pobre Edward?... que a estas alturas no sé si sea para ustedes tan "pobrecito"...<p>

Niñas, primero, mil y mil gracias por sus comentarios. Me es difícil responderlos de uno por uno, en la medida que pueda hacerlo, pues lo haré... pero los leo cada uno, y no saben lo feliz que me hacen, al igual que sus alarmas de favoritos... me halagan en verdad. Si se nos pasa alguna "faltilla ortográfic"a por ahí, pedimos mil disculpas... a veces nuestros ojitos nos fallan... Aun así mi sincero y siempre fiel agradecimiento a mi Beta adorada Paly Paly que me acompaña en esta locura =)

Ahora, les cuento que me he embarcado en una nueva locura y pues quiero invitarlas a pasar por ahí. **Redención & Condena: .net/s/8067060/1/**

**Ya saben, las espero por ahí, y nos vemos con las actualizaciones de Dos pasajes a la noche los días martes y sábados, ¿si? Besotes a todas!**

**Cata!**


	31. Capítulo 6, segunda parte

** Hello! Señoritas, les estoy tan tan agradecida por la acogida de la historia, que en verdad me dejan anonadada... He intentado responder sus comentarios, a las que puedo. Pero las que no recibieron respuestas, sepan que leo sus palabras y se las agradezco con todo mi corazoncito. La historia está dedicada íntegramente a ustedes que son quienes me animan a seguir. ¡GRACIAS!**

**Nenas, les recuerdo que comencé con un fic nuevo que se llama "REDENCIÓN Y CONDENA" (en mi perfil lo puede ver) Espero verlas por allí también.**

**Ahora las dejo y espero sus comentarios con ansias, como siempre. Besos a todas, agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta adorada Paly Paly...y bueno, a leer!**

* * *

><p>Hacía más de un año que había dejado de fumar. Desde los diecisiete que probó la nicotina por primera vez y desde ahí se hizo un fumador frecuente. De la frecuencia pasó a la compulsión cuando murió su madre. Hubo un momento en que fue capaz de fumarse diariamente una cajetilla y media de cigarrillos Marlboro, incluso hasta dos. Su psicólogo decía que era pura ansiedad lo que lo llevaba a fumar y quizás era cierto ¿Pero era en ese momento, después de un año aproximadamente, la pura ansiedad lo que lo llevó encender otra vez un cigarro, luego otro y otro más?<p>

Dejó de fumar cuando Bella se convirtió en parte de su vida y ahora volvió a fumar, cuando el miedo a perderla para siempre se situó en él. Se sentía perdido, desorientado, solo y abandonado. Y entendió el sentimiento de Bella. Como es que ella se había sentido. Pero él no quiso hacerlo, no quiso hacerla sentir mal, cómo iba a querer eso si la amaba como nunca amó a nadie, como nunca siquiera pensó en llegar a enamorarse.

Sentado en el mismo lugar que hace unas horas ocupaba Bella en la penumbra, veía como el humo de su cigarro se difumaba en el ambiente y sentía como la nicotina que entraba por su organismo se mezclaba con el fuerte licor con el que acompañaba sus cigarros, mientras pensaba por qué no había salido tras ella cuando hace unas horas se fue. ..

-¡Porque soy un maldito y mal nacido estúpido!- gritó, arrojando el vaso de cristal contra la muralla. No era el primer cristal que rompía esa noche. Después que ella se fue, acabó casi con toda la delicada decoración. Tenía tanta rabia, que si hubiese podido levantar los sillones y estrellarlos también contra el muro, lo hubiese hecho.

Era casi las dos de la mañana, le había marcado innumerables veces, pero ella se negaba a responder. No sabía hacia donde había ido, si tenía suficiente dinero, además era de noche y ella no tenía coche, las noches madrileñas solían ser peligrosas y ella que no era muy diestra con su suerte… pero todo es pesar se lo merecía. Merecía sentirse a la deriva, merecía cualquier penuria por hacer sentir mal a la mujer que amaba, por no pensar en ella, por excluirla de forma inconsciente… pero si le pasaba algo por su culpa, no sería capaz de soportarlo. Pensando en eso, volvió a marcarle por enésima vez…. "_Una maldita llamada… ella todo lo que necesitaba era una maldita llamada… y yo estúpido no fui capaz de darle esa llamada… ahora sé cómo se siente… anda cielo, contesta… dime que estás bien… te amo amor, contesta, te lo suplico…" _pensaba y rezaba mientras oía el tono del teléfono y esperaba que ella respondiera, pero nada. Nada.

El amanecer no trajo alivio ni respuesta, sólo la conciencia y la confirmación que estaba completamente solo. Pero no podía hundirse allí en su miserable vacío, por más que quisiera, pues ahora había alguien más que dependía de él. Así que como pudo, se fue hasta el cuarto de baño… una tortura, pues se olía en el ambiente el suave olor a fresas de Bella. Al igual que en el cuarto y en el closet donde aún había algunas de sus cosas, en la pieza de estudio, en la cocina… sí, el recuerdo de su presencia allí ahora era una tortura para él.

* * *

><p>-Señor Ulley, Edward pidió que pasara por su oficina en cuanto llegara…- indicó Paz a Sam en cuanto este llegó.<p>

-Dígame Paz, ¿Cómo se veía?-

-Mmm… ¿Cómo un zombie?- admitió ella con extrañeza, intentando explicarle a Sam como lo había visto aquella mañana cuando llegó, con la vista perdida, sin saludar, sólo dando la orden de encontrase con Sam. Era raro para Paz que su jefe actuara así… y se veía tan demacrado… como si un camión le hubiese pasado por encima.

-Demonios… - protestó en voz baja y se fue hasta la gerencia, dónde Edward se encontraba con la mirada perdida en algún punto del horizonte. Sam sintió pesar por su amigo. El día anterior había sido cruel con él, pero no pudo evitarlo. Pero ahora que lo veía, sintió incluso lástima. Era su amigo, no quería verlo sufrir. Ni a él ni a Bella. No se lo merecían… bueno, Edward quizás un poco, por estúpido…

-Por Dios Sam, dime que sabes dónde está… dime que al menos a ti te lo dijo…- su susurro lastimero y quebrantado era más bien una súplica, sin levantarse de su sillón. Sam debía de saber dónde estaba su Bella.

-No Edward, no lo sé-

-Pero tú sabías que ella se iría…-

-Jamás me lo dijo, deduzco que ella se fue por lo que me preguntas…-

-Se fue, sin darme esperanza de saber si volvería a mi lado…- su tono de derrota era acorde con su rostro al recordar como ella se había ido de su lado.

-Lo siento. Siento lo duro que fui ayer contigo, siento que esto haya pasado, pero…-

-Lo entiendo, lo merezco, lo sé- dijo, desviando ahora la mirada y levantándose –dime que hago Sam, dime que hago para recuperarla…-

-Dale tiempo Edward, deja que pasen unos días… respeta el espacio que ella decidió poner entre ambos, déjala pensar y aprovecha el tiempo de poner tu mente y tu vida en orden…-

-¡No quiero mi maldita vida sin ella!-

-Bueno Edward, pues tendrás que ingeniártelas. Demuéstrale que te hace falta... por lo pronto averigüemos si está bien. Recuerda que tu padre y su esposa llegan esta tarde…-

-Maldición, lo había olvidado…-

-Ve a ver como amaneció tu hijo, a quien supongo que no has visto hoy. Yo intentaré comunicarme con ella y cerciorarme de que esté bien. Además tenemos pendientes aquí…-

-No tengo cabeza para los malditos pendientes Sam… - contestó Edward cabreado, jalándose los cabellos.

-Ok Cullen, te cubriré para variar. Le diré a Paz que gestione la llegada de tu padre y llamaré a Bella…- estaba explicando, pero Edward lo interrumpió.

-Dile que la amo Sam…-

-Se lo diré- prometió y luego salió de la oficina. Pidió a Paz que coordinara la llegada del Señor Cullen y su esposa al aeropuerto y luego al hotel. Que desocupara la agenda de Edward por dos o tres días más y que mantuviera a la mano algún medicamento relajante para Antonella, quien seguro pondría el grito en el cielo al ver la "falta de compromiso de Edward", como lo había dicho el día anterior.

* * *

><p>-¡¿Bella?-<p>

-Hola Sam…- la voz de Bella no era mejor que la voz de Edward. Era como un susurro quejumbroso y doloroso. Y si Sam la pudiese ver… estaba abobillada en una cama de plaza y media en el cuarto de un motel barato a donde había llegado anoche, después de caminar y caminar sin rumbo, mientras lloraba y aguantaba el deseo de devolverse a casa, con Edward.

-Pequeña, cómo estás… ok, no es una buena pregunta… -

-Estoy… viva… al menos Sam-

-No es lo que quiero oír. Donde estás pequeña-

-En un lugar de paso. Buscaré un apartamento pequeño y un trabajo de medio tiempo, o que se acomode a mi pasantía-

-A estas alturas yo ya tendría que tener mi apartamento listo, pero con todo no he podido ver eso… al menos podría darte asilo mientras encuentras algo… pero puedes venirte al hotel…-

-No Sam, ni pensarlo-

-¿Hablaste con tu madre? Recuerda que regresa hoy-

-Lo había olvidado. La llamaré luego, no quiero que se preocupe… Sam… has visto a…-

-Sí, cuando llegué él ya estaba aquí- respondió enseguida, sabiendo que ella se refería a Edward.

-Y… cómo está…-

-No creo que sea necesario decírtelo, probablemente esté igual o peor que tú Bella. Si se levantó hoy fue por su hijo. Él me pidió que te llamara para saber si estás bien…-

-Estoy bien Sam-

-Eres muy mala mintiendo, lo sabes, ¿verdad?-

-Lo sé- susurró

-Bella, no quedaré tranquilo hasta verte. Déjame comer contigo hoy…-

-No quiero que sepa dónde estoy-

-Sabes que eventualmente lo sabrá de algún modo, pero no seré yo quien se lo diga. Él respetará tu distancia Bella, por mucho que le duela. Sólo me pidió que me comunicara contigo y me pidió que te diera un recado…-

-Qué cosa…-

-Que te ama- cuando Bella oyó eso, sus lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su cara una vez más.

-Dile Sam, dile que… dile que… que estoy bien. Sólo eso- "_Yo también lo amo, lo amo..."_

-Ok Bella. Te hablaré en la noche, y cualquier cosa que necesites ya sabes. Seré discreto-

-Una vez más, gracias Sam-

-No tienes nada que agradecer pequeña…- dijo antes de colgar. Y allí se quedó ella, en posición fetal sobre la cama, abrazada a su propio cuerpo ¿Había tomado una decisión correcta? No lo sabía, pero necesitaba ese espacio… ¿Lo necesitaba en realidad? Se cuestionaba una y otra vez si había tomado la decisión correcta, pero sentía que debía hacer eso. Además, no era para torturar a Edward, sino para darle el espacio que él también necesitaba con su hijo y probarse a ella misma que podía ser independiente. Tenía ahorros, además del depósito mensual por el apartamento en renta que dejó en Seattle. Su pasantía la ayudaría a mantener su cabeza ocupada y buscaría un trabajo de medio tiempo. Eso haría. Aunque una cosa tenía pendiente. Volvió a tomar su móvil y marcó el número de su madre, que de seguro estaba preparándose para el viaje de regreso. Tenía que decirle lo que había ocurrido, no quería que ella llegara y se enterara así, de sopetón.

* * *

><p>-Señor Cullen, su padre acaba de llegar- avisó Paz por el intercomunicador a su jefe, quien no se había movido de allí.<p>

-Gracias paz. Avísale a Kate que tenga al niño listo y que lo traiga hasta aquí, por favor-

-Como diga- se levantó, suspiró y esperó que su padre cruzara la puerta, lo que sucedió a los cinco minutos después.

-Hijo, estaba ansioso por llegar… ¿Edward, qué te sucede?- dijo el patriarca apenas entró, pero el semblante de su hijo lo detuvo.

-¿Tan mal me veo?- dijo el hijo, levantándose de su escritorio para estrechar la mano de su padre.

-Es por lo de Bella, no-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Llamó a Renée antes de salir de viaje. Ella quedó muy preocupada, la verdad no pensé que fuera para tanto… Renée prefirió ir con Bella enseguida, no se oía bien tampoco-

-No ha querido contestarme el teléfono. Sólo aceptó hablar con Sam en la mañana…-

-Tiempo al tiempo Edward…-

-¡Que se joda el tiempo! Soy un imbécil- y otra vez el sentimiento de ira contra él mismo… la culpa no lo dejaría en paz. Menos después de lo que le diría su padre:

-Edward, eres la única persona que Bella tiene aquí. Siento que debiste cuidarla, por muy sorpresiva que la noticia de tu hijo haya sido para ti…-

-Sé que hice las cosas mal… me lo advirtió, ya habíamos discutido el tema… pero…- Edward desesperado intentaba buscar justificación para su mal obrar.

-Ok Edward, ahora no sacas nada con auto flagelarte. Debes poner orden, tener claridad sobre tus prioridades…-

-Ella y mi hijo lo son…-

-No se lo demostraste hijo. Dale tiempo, date el tiempo tú también y trabaja para que regrese- Carlisle había aconsejado a su hijo, de la misma manera que Sam lo había hecho aquella mañana. Tiempo, tiempo que a él le torturaba si estaba lejos de ella.

-Ni siquiera sé si quiere regresar… -

-Oye, ella te ama. Regresará, ya verás. Ahora, dime donde está el pequeño, quiero conocerlo…- dijo Carlisle eso último cambiando el tono de su voz. Estaba nervioso y ansioso por ver a su nieto.

-Kate debe estar por llegar con él-

-Ok… estoy nervioso- admitió el abuelo. Enseguida golpearon a la puerta y esta se abrió, dejando que Kate entrara con el pequeño en sus brazos.

-Kate, él es mi padre- dijo Edward acercándose a la madre del niño, mientras recogía Steve para tomarlo en sus brazos. Kate asintió en dirección a Carlisle con un tímido "Hola". Él respondió del mismo modo.

-¡Campeón! Mira, acaba de llegar tu abuelo Carlisle. Anda, salúdalo- dijo Edward a su hijo. El niño había escondido su cara en el cuello de su padre, pero en cuanto le habló de su abuelo, él pequeño le obedeció dirigiendo su vista hacia donde se le indicaba.

Cuando la mirada de Carlisle y la de su nieto se cruzaron, sintió un profundo deseo de llorar. El niño de momento, se sintió intimidado por la presencia de aquel desconocido, lo que hizo que escondiese su carita en el cuello de su padre nuevamente.

Carlisle, quien al igual que su hijo en su momento, había quedado anonadado por la mirada del pequeño tan igual a la de su difunta esposa Esme. La misma mirada de Edward que sin duda había heredado su nieto. Sí, porque él sabía que ese niño era su nieto. Con lentitud se acercó al pequeño y frotó su espaldita con cariño.

-Hola pequeño, yo soy el abuelo Carlisle- el niño lentamente levantó su mirada y se concentró en la cara del hombre nuevo que acababa de conocer. Le sonreía, así que el poco a poco, fue levantando la comisura de sus labios para sonreírle abiertamente.

-¡Abelito Car!- repitió el pequeño, dándole una sonrisa que finalmente hizo soltar el llanto en el abuelo Carlisle, quien ahora reclamó al pequeño para sostenerlo en sus brazos, a lo que el niño aceptó gustoso. Lo apretó contra su cuerpo con ternura, dándole gracias a Dios por semejante regalo y deseando que su difunta esposa Esme pudiese ver aquella escena desde el cielo.

-Sí, soy el abuelo Carlisle. Ah pequeño… que hermoso eres…-

-No llore abelito…- el niño al ver las lágrimas rodar por las mejillas de su "nuevo abuelito". Carlisle respondió al niño con una sonrisa radiante y secándose las lagrimas

-No pequeño, nada de lágrimas. Ahora tú y yo iremos a divertirnos, ya verás… claro, si tu mamá no tiene reparos…-

-Oh no señor Cullen, espero que este niñito no le haga pasar rabias, pues ahí donde lo ve no es precisamente un angelito- dijo la madre del pequeño, acercándose a su hijo para peinarle su cabellera rubia oscura con sus manos.

-¡Sé cómo lidiar con diablitos! Olvidas que crié a Edward…- le dijo a Kate, quien estaba agradecida del recibimiento que había tenido para con su hijo.

-¡Y tú, caballero, te comportas!- le advirtió cariñosamente a su pequeño hijo, quien estaba fascinado con aquel nuevo hombre que de plano le cayó muy bien, con eso de querer ir a jugar enseguida con él.

-Conozco un lugar que al pequeño le puede fascinar. Será una tarde solo para varones, ¡Verás cómo nos divertiremos!- habló ahora al niño, mientras hacía cosquillas en su barriguita -¿Quieres ir a jugar!-

-¡Jugar!-dijo el niño, alzando sus bracitos

-Ok Edward, muévete, que tú también necesitas divertirte- le dijo ahora Carlisle a su hijo que miraba la escena entre su propio hijo y su padre. Una lucecilla de alegría surgió en su corazón, alegría entre tanta miseria que sentía. Su hijo era el motivo por el que se había levantado aquella mañana. Pero aun así, no quería arruinar el momento feliz entre ambos con su letargo.

-No sé…-

-¡Oye, es nuestra primera salida juntos, las tres generaciones! ¡Anda vámonos ya!- Carlisle no aceptó una respuesta negativa. Estaba exultante y quería compartir el momento con su hijo y con su nieto.

-Iré por ropa abrigada para Steve. No ha estado bien de salud, tomó un resfrió que lo tuvo con fiebre…- dijo Kate, solícita.

-Estaremos en un lugar bajo techo y procuraremos que no sude demasiado-

-Estupendo- dijo Kate, antes de salir por las cosas de su hijo. Edward, mientras se calzaba su abrigo, suspiró y agradeció a los dioses que las cosas entre su hijo y su abuelo se hayan dado tan espontáneamente bien entre ambos. Eso al menos le daba algo de… alegría.

* * *

><p>Isabella en tiempo record consiguió rentar un pequeño apartamento amoblado. No era céntrico como el que compartía con Edward, pero estaba bien para ella. Tendría que usar el metro eso sí, pues quedaba algo alejado de la clínica universitaria en donde haría su pasantía y del trabajo que también consiguió aquella mañana en una cafetería de paso. La dueña se apiadó de los ojos de pena que ella cargaba e intuyó además que sería una chica trabajadora y responsable. Por eso le había dado el trabajo, el que comenzaría al día siguiente en horario de tarde.<p>

Fue de vuelta al motel por sus cosas y recibió la llamada de su madre con quien concretó un encuentro en un restaurante del centro, en donde almorzaron la primera vez.

-Dime que estás segura de la decisión que has tomado Bella… no es que la ponga en duda. Era una chica madura y me siento orgullosa de ello, pero no quiero que esas decisiones te hagan sufrir-

-Mamá, no quiero que Edward se sienta presionado por mi presencia. Él ahora debe tomarse el tiempo para su hijo y nada más-

-¿Y ustedes? No entiendo Bella, cuando me contaste que habías decidido darte un tiempo por lo del niño…- Esme estaba tratando de ponerse en un lugar neutral. Quería entender con claridad el motivo de su hija para haber dejado a Edward justo en ese momento.

-No me malinterpretes mamá, estoy haciendo esto porque creo que es lo mejor para la relación que Edward está construyendo con su hijo-

-Sigo sin entender que tiene que ver ese "tiempo" con el niño…-

-Tiene que ver con que me sentí excluida de la vida de Edward. Se trata que le pedí que me incluyera en esta nueva etapa o faceta de su vida, pero él simplemente omitió mi presencia. Así que decidí hacerme a un lado y dejar que su tiempo lo volcara completamente a Steve… ¡Y no son celos si es eso lo que estás pensando!... Yo lo único que quería…era ser partícipe… pero me sentí de más en la escena mamá… y ceder mi espacio fue lo primero que se me ocurrió- explicó ella, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Pero estás sufriendo cariño… - Renée que conocía a su pequeña como la palma de su mano, sabía el pesar de su hija, pues aunque ella tozudamente intentara esconder su pesar, esta emanaba por los poros.

-Pasará mamá. Quizás más adelante… él y yo…-

-Lo extrañas Bella y a penas llevas separada de él unas horas… Nena, piensa si en verdad estás tomando la decisión correcta…-

-Mamá no voy a cuestionar mi decisión, ya está tomada, ya veré que pasa con el tiempo, espero que respeten eso-

-Lo respetaré hija…-

Renée, después de hablar con su hija, le pidió al chofer que la llevara al hotel. Carlisle le había hablado y se oía muy emocionado y contento. Le dijo que habían estado en un centro de entretención infantil con su nieto y con Edward, y que esperara que ella llegase pronto al hotel para conocer a su pequeño nietecito, quién le había robado el corazón y había acabado en una hora con todas sus fuerzas.

Ella estaba feliz por eso, pero la preocupación por su hija la tenía inquieta. En un par de semanas regresaría a Estados Unidos y no podría estar cerca de Bella y eso le atormentaba pues ahora su hijita estaría sola, por más intentos de tranquilizarla que la misma Bella hubiese usado esa tarde como sus nuevos amigos, su pasantía y los viajes que tenía planeados a pueblos al interior… no estaría tranquila.

-¡Mira quien acaba de llegar! Mira Steve, ella es mi Renée… mira amor que lindo es mi nieto…-

-Hola Steve… ¡pero que guapo eres!- le dijo ella al pequeño, mientras acariciaba sus sonrojadas mejillas y por supuesto el pequeño Steve le devolvía a Renée una coqueta sonrisa. Enseguida desvió su vista hacia Edward y lo vio tan o más triste que su hija. Se acercó hasta él y le ofreció sus brazos.

-¿La perdí, Renée?- preguntó él enseguida, mientras la abrazaba

-Ella te ama Edward. Está dolida y quiere que tu tiempo lo ocupes en estar con Steve y que te despreocupes de ella, pero te ama…-

-Soy un estúpido, nunca quise hacerla a un lado de mi vida, ¡Nunca! Te lo juro…-

-Lo sé Edward… pero tiempo…-

-Ya sé, ya sé… no me repitas que debo darle tiempo… todos me lo han dicho ya…-

-Lo siento, es lo que debes hacer. Pero quédate tranquilo. Ella está bien y mientras esté aquí me encargaré de eso-

-Yo me comprometí en cuidarla Renée… -

-Edward, basta de flagelos. Este es tiempo de pensar en todo y poner orden hijo. Les estamos apoyando. Sé que se aman y que volverán a estar juntos, ya verás-

-Gracias Renée... Es lo que deseo en verdad…- suspiró tratando de sentir alivio por la palabras de Renée. Enseguida agregó: -Ahora, quería hablar contigo asuntos profesionales. Quiero reconocer a Steve legalmente- dijo Edward, mientras su hijo y su padre seguían jugando en una especie de burbuja. Carlisle se veía como si hubiese retrocedido unas cuantas décadas, pues estaba tirado en sobre una hermosa alfombra en la oficina de su hijo.

-Mmm… según lo que recuerdo, él pequeño es nacido en Canadá y está allí registrado. Pues creo que debes viajar hasta allí. Y deberás concretar la prueba de paternidad, por muy seguro que estés de eso. Es todo con fines legales. No será nada engorroso, pero si hay burocracia de por medio- explicaba Renée, mientras su marido jugando con su nieto y una pista de coches que le acababa de comprar esa tarde. Ella y Edward siguieron hablando de temas legales Y Edward se quedó tranquilo, al menos su hijo llevaría su apellido en corto tiempo.

* * *

><p>-Aquí tenemos un típico caso de esquizofrenia. Estudien el comportamiento del muchacho: está perseguido, se sobresalta con cualquier movimiento a su alrededor, sufre un fuerte trastorno de personalidad…- explicaba el doctor guía de los tres alumnos que tenía como ayudantes. El hombre en cuestión, de unos veintiséis años, estaba sentado al centro de una habitación completamente blanca. Era fascinante en verdad ver ese tipo de trastorno tan de cerca, sobre el que Bella había estudiado. Estaba ansiosa por enfrentarse profesionalmente a ese tipo de casos, pero sabía que le faltaba mucho camino académico por recorrer primero. Si bien es cierto, esos casos eran psiquiátricos, su profesor guía les había dado la chance de presenciarlo, pese a que su pasantía era de psicología y por ende los casos que le había tocado presenciar, eran bastante más simples, por llamarlos de alguna manera.<p>

-Fue asombroso- comentó Ángela al salir de la clínica.

-Totalmente- asintió Bella

-¡Locura dura y pura!- exclamó ahora Thomas, quien era parte del grupo. Le había conocido el mismo día que comenzó su pasantía. Era amigo de Ángela y se veía un buen tipo, algo extraño a veces, pero buen tipo.

-Chicas, es viernes, hemos trabajado duro y visto muchos locos… nos merecemos un descanso...-

-¡Qué propones!- dijo Ángela a su amigo.

-Música, gente, quizás un poco de licor…- propuso el muchacho, alzando las cejas de forma sugestiva hacia sus compañeras.

-¡Si!- exclamó emocionada Ángela

-Yo no…-

-No, no, no Bella. Tú más que nadie se merece una salida para relajarse. La pasantía, tu trabajo… y lo demás… ¡Debes distraerte!-

-Bella, vamos a conocer un lugar, si no te gusta o te sientes incómoda, yo mismo voy a dejarte a tu apartamento. ¡Lo prometo!- agregó Thomas. Ella miró a sus amigos que la observaban expectantes y suspiró en señal de rendición. Quizás sería bueno distraerse después de todo, después de aquellos nueve días que habían pasado desde que ella y Edward…

-Pero sólo un rato-

-El tiempo que quieras preciosa- dijo Thomas, poniéndose entre las dos chicas y abrazándolas por los hombros.

* * *

><p>-Creo que debemos cerrar el trato con los proveedores alemanes- decía Antonella observando gráficos, cifras y propuestas de un afirma alemana que quería proveer al hotel de forma integral.<p>

-Pues yo creo que debemos seguir con proveedores nacionales- contraatacaba Sam, rebatiendo a Antonella, quien lo miraba con furia.

-Creo, señor Ulley, que desconoce el mercado alemán. Mercado de prestigio, serio, de calidad. Elevaría la calidad de la firma hotelera y dejaría en el camino a la competencia- decía ella a la ofensiva del "Señor Ulley".

-Y elevaría los costos. Además, los proveedores españoles tiene categorías de prestigio también, no veo porque cambiar ahora…- respondió Sam.

Edward observaba la discusión que hace más de cuarenta minutos estaba sosteniendo Antonella y Sam. Hace más de una hora, las tres cabezas pensantes, o sea ellos, se habían reunido para llegar a consenso y ver qué era lo más conveniente de hacer. Pero Edward se había marginado de la discusión. No estaba de ánimos para discusiones. No estaba de ánimos para nada desde hace nueve diez días, la verdad.

-Edward, por un carajo, ¿Podrías intervenir, por favor? Estaremos discutiendo este tema hasta la media noche si no llegamos a acuerdo- enfurecida, Antonella sacaba a Edward de su letargo. Odiaba esa actitud pacífica que él estaba teniendo.

-Es difícil, ambos tienen razón… -

-Es un gran aporte Edward, te felicito- ella lo miró con furia y sarcasmo, haciendo que Sam riera por lo bajo. En verdad no había sido un buen aporte. Hace diez días no lo estaba siendo.

La reunión duró hasta cerca de las nueve de la noche, sin acuerdo. Decidieron estudiar más las opciones y no tomar decisiones apresuradas. Todos se marcharon. Edward había decidido alojarse en el hotel. No quería regresar a su departamento. No solo. Así que como ya se había hecho costumbre desde hace diez días, se fue hasta su cuarto y en penumbras se sentó frente a su ventana, sirviéndose un whisky y fumando un cigarro, mientras evocaba a su Bella y la llamaba con sus pensamientos. _"Donde estás cielo…"_

-¿Todo listo para el viaje?- preguntó Sam a su amigo la mañana siguiente.

-Sí, ya llegaron los resultados del laboratorio-

-La prueba de paternidad, claro. Supongo que es…-

-99,9% de seguridad. No tenía duda alguna, sólo lo hice por recomendación de Renée-

-Claro, ¿Viajan todos? Digo tu padre, Renée…-

-El niño, Kate y yo. Estaremos cerca de diez días en Canadá y luego iremos hasta Seattle. Prometí a Alice que llevaría al niño para que lo conociese…

-Debe estar emocionada-

-Sí, lo está, aunque a mí me quiere patear las bolas… por lo de…-

-Bella, lo sé. Ella ha rechazado sus llamados, aunque le ha escrito algunos correos para calmarla. Alice puede ser muy insistente…-

-¿Y por qué a mí no quiere hablarme Sam?-

-Tiempo…-

-¡Al demonio! ¡Maldita sea, dime donde está! Sabes que me he aguantado el deseo de seguirte y averiguarlo por mí mismo, por la cantaleta del tiempo… ¡Pero no lo soporto! Voy a estar afuera veinte días Sam, me voy a volver loco…-

-Cálmate Edward. Ella no lo está pasando bien tampoco, pero…-

-¡Pero qué! Si no lo está pasando bien, por qué insiste en esto… ¡Demonios, es terca como una mula!-

-Lo es, pero muy valiente-

-Dime donde la encuentro Sam, te lo suplico…- dijo Edward jalándolo desde la solapa de su chaqueta, en un acto de desesperación. Sam se había mantenido hermético, no había soltado pista alguna del paradero de Bella. Incluso, uno de los días se percató de que Edward lo siguió, e hizo que prácticamente dieran vueltas por todo Madrid para perderlo de vista.

-Oye…-

-Sam, por amor a Dios, te lo suplico… eres mi amigo…- la voz, el rostro, la postura y las palabras de súplica, hicieron ceder a Sam.

-¡Maldición Edward!- exclamó Sam ante el ruego de Edward, pues sabía que le diría en donde podía encontrarla. Él se había encontrado con Bella un par de veces, habían comido juntos, le había enseñado la cafetería en donde trabajaba y el lugar en el que ella ahora vivía:

_- "¿Sabes que si Edward se entera que vives aquí, pondrá el grito en el cielo, no?"-_ dijo Sam cuando conoció el pequeño apartamento de Bella y el lugar apartado y poco seguro en donde vivía.

_-"No tiene por qué enterarse, Sam"-_ le dijo ella en tono de advertencia. Oh, y cuando supiera que trabajaba de camarera en un café…

* * *

><p>Isabella se había comprometido con su jefe a que iría ese día sábado a trabajar horario de corrido, desde la mañana hasta la noche. Pero no sabía hasta qué punto había sido buena idea. La noche anterior salió con sus compañeros y aunque no fue una salida hasta altas horas de la madrugada ni había tomado trago alguno, se sentía trasnochada. Y la salida no había causado el efecto que ella esperó. Distraerse. Más bien, en cada hombre que vio en el antro, veía el rostro de Edward, pues sentía que en cualquier momento él llegaría hasta ese lugar y se la encontraría… Sabía que al día siguiente viajaría a Canadá para hacer los trámites del reconocimiento del pequeño y que estaría afuera cerca de veinte días. También supo que aprovecharía el viaje para ir hasta Seattle y hacer que sus hermanos conocieran a su sobrino. Alice se lo había comentado en el último mail, donde le rogaba que dejara la terquedad y viajara con Edward, pero ella no haría eso. Ese era tiempo de Edward y su hijo, no de ella. Él se había intentado comunicar con ella muchas veces, incluso también le había escrito un par de correos y ella tuvo que ocupar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no contestar el teléfono o no responderle sus correos.<p>

-¡Bella! Joder niña por Dios, en que planeta andas… dos de tus mesas no han sido atendidas…- dijo la mujer a cargo de la caja registradora, cuando vio a la "pequeña Bella" en las nubes.

-¡Sí, sí, ya voy!- dijo ella, saliendo de su ensueño. Tomó dos cartas y se dirigió hasta el sector que a ella le tocaba cubrir. En una mensa había una mujer con su hijo esperando ser atendida y en la otra… _"Dios mío…"_

* * *

><p>-¿Me estás diciendo que trabaja de mesera en un café…? ¡¿Por qué?- concluyó Edward la pregunta con un grito. No podía creer lo que Sam le había contado. Ella no tenía ninguna maldita necesidad de trabajar -¿Renée no lo sabe, verdad?-<p>

-No, creo que no…-

-¡Por qué se lo permitiste! ¡Por qué no le ofreciste un puesto en el hotel que administras si quería un trabajo!- estaba alterado, realmente.

-Primero que todo, relaja tu tono conmigo. Sabiendo lo cabezota que es, ¿Cree que aceptó mi ayuda cuando se la ofrecí? Porque se lo propuse, pero su negativa fue inamovible… pero conozco el lugar donde trabaja, es muy decente…-

-¡Pero es camarera! Y no digo que sea un trabajo denigrante, pero no lo necesita- dijo con la mandíbula tensa.

-Dice que quiere arreglárselas por ella sola. Según lo que me dijo, pretendía evitar tocar sus ahorros, viviría con lo que ganara en la cafetería…-

-¡No lo puedo creer!- _"Es terca, terca como una mula…" –_Ok, dame la dirección y a qué hora la encuentro-

-Oye, si sabe que te di la dirección me cuelga, así que inventa algo para no condenarme con ella. Si sabe que te dije, no dejará que me acerque a ella…-

-Ok, ok, despreocúpate-

Y así fue como Edward llegó aquella mañana de sábado hasta la cafetería. Al entrar recorrió el lugar con su vista esperando encontrarla, pero entre las meseras no dio con ella, así que decidió ubicarse en una de las mesas vacías que daba hacia la calle. Allí espero que lo atendiesen y preguntar por ella. Pero no fue necesario. Sintió un calor potente en su espalda y su respiración enseguida se hizo irregular. Era increíble como lograba sentir su presencia con tanta facilidad y sabía que ella se percataba también de que él estaba allí.

Ella estaba cerca, muy cerca. Sin levantar la vista de la mesa, oyó su suave voz que ofrecía la carta a la mujer de la mesa de junto. La mujer pidió algo enseguida y la camarera le avisó que traería su pedido en cinco minutos. Luego la oyó suspirar y la sintió girarse y caminar unos pasos hacia donde él se encontraba.

Sin decir nada, Bella dejó la carta sobre la mesa en la que Edward se hallaba y antes que ella pudiese retirar su mano, él la atajó y la tomó. Ella soltó la respiración de golpe y tembló ante el agarre de Edward. Él acarició con su pulgar la delicada piel de Bella y sintió alivio por el roce. Bella sintió deseos de levantar la mano libre y acariciar la cobriza cabellera de Edward. Se moría por sentir la textura de su cabello entre sus dedos… pero no lo hizo.

-Edward…- susurró

-Once días Bella… ¡Dios, como extrañaba la textura de tu piel…!- decía, sin levantar la mirada. Había llegado al lugar decidido a rogarle que regresara con él frente a los presentes de rodillas incluso, hacer una petición publica, no le importaba… pero ahora que tenía la mano de su Bella entre las suyas, no quería nada más. Que lo dejaran un momento disfrutar de la suavidad de la piel de su amada.

-Edward, por favor… debo trabajar…-

-Hace once días que no duermo en nuestro apartamento, porque sigue tu aroma inundando todo el lugar y tu ausencia me atormenta. Merezco la tortura, lo sé… pero no soy capaz… no soy tan valiente como tú- relató Edward sin levantar el rostro, con su vista fija en la mano de su Bella, sin dejar de acariciarle.

-Ejem… Este… señorita, mi pedido…- dijo la mujer al costado a quien Bell había atendido primero, interrumpiéndoles. Edward quiso ponerse de pié y sacar a la fastidiosa mujer de ahí. O sacar a Bella de allí.

-Sí, sí, enseguida…- dijo Bella, soltándose del agarre de Edward –Debo trabajar… y si no consumes algo te van a pedir que salgas…-

-Tráeme agua, café, un té, cualquier cosa… pero de aquí no me muevo hasta hablar contigo- le dijo, levantando la vista hacia ella por primera vez en todo ese rato. Ella suspiró y asintió. Fue hasta el mesón por el pedido de la mujer, mientras rogaba al cielo no perder el control ni la determinación. Sabía que eventualmente tendría que hablar con él y prefería hacerlo ahí, en un lugar con público y no a solas donde corría el peligro de echarse a sus brazos y olvidarlo todo.

**¡No sea cruel y deje su comentario!**


	32. Capítulo 7, segunda parte

**Hola hermosas: les dejo actualización... comentarios al final... =O**

* * *

><p>-Es un buen trabajo…-<p>

-Ya lo creo…- dijo Edward, revolviendo su segunda taza de café. Hacía más de una hora que estaba sentado allí, no quería moverse. La dueña del lugar intuyó que la presencia de "semejante bom bom de hombre" era por Bella, así que le dijo que se tomara el tiempo para hablar con él si lo necesitaba.

Durante los quince minutos que ella llevaba sentada en la mesa de Edward, habían hablado de mucho en muy cortas frases. Ella mantenía sus manos escondidas bajo la mesa y su vista fija en el florero que la adornaba, mientras Edward revolvía su café, miraba el entorno, hacia la calle o intentaba encontrar la mirada de Bella, quien insistía en esconderla de él.

-Y… y ¿tienes todo listo para el viaje? Salen mañana temprano, ¿no?-

-Sí, debemos estar a las ocho en el aeropuerto. ¿Irás a despedir a Renée?-

-No, sabes lo que me disgustan esas despedidas… ya será lo suficientemente triste para mí. Cenaré esta noche con ella y con Carlisle- comentó, a lo que él solo asintió. Sabía eso.

-Dime una cosa Bella- dijo, mientras seguía revolviendo casi por inercia su ya helado café -¿Vives bien sin mi?-

-Es un apartamento pequeño pero…-

-No hablo del lugar… yo estoy viviendo en una suite de lujo y aun así me siento miserable…-

-No puedes decirme eso, hay un niño que llegó a iluminar tu vida y que depende de ti-

-Y es lo que hace que me levante todos los días-

-Es así como debe de ser…-

-¡No! No es así como debe de ser. Me faltas tú- afirmó con vehemencia, haciendo que ella levantara la vista y se encontrara con la dolorosa mirada de Edward –No estás conmigo, no estoy completo-

-Edward, sabes que…-

-Vivo en el maldito limbo, entre todo y nada, sin saber si te voy a recuperar… ¡Maldita sea, aprendí la lección, sé que te hice sentir fuera de lugar pero no fue intencional! ¡Estoy aprendiendo a ser padre, por un demonio!-

-Este tiempo es para Steve y para ti. No lo desaproveches pensando… pensando en nosotros…-

-Que no lo desaproveche… ¿eso es lo que piensas, Bella? ¿No piensas en nosotros ya, porque crees que es una pérdida de tiempo? ¿Por eso no has querido contestar mis llamadas o mis mensajes?- inquirió él con rabia. Ella no podía pensar eso, no podía.

-No tergiverses lo que digo… y ahora perdona, pero debo volver a trabajar- dijo ella, poniéndose de pie y lista para salir de ahí y encerrarse en el baño para llorar. Pero Edward fue tan rápido como ella y se levantó quedando de frente. Acercó su cuerpo a Bella, bajó su rostro un poco y habló:

-Bella, tú y Steve son todo para mí ahora. No te tengo y estoy incompleto, por lo que no voy a dejar de insistir hasta que vuelvas a mi lado. Te amo como un loco Bella, no lo olvides- el aliento de Edward rozaba el rostro de Bella, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara. Su mirada era intensa, oscura y su voz era ronca y determinante. Ella podía sentir la electricidad que emanaba de él, serpentear entre ambos, colándose por sus poros hasta sus tuétanos, provocando el calor que tanto extrañaba. Después de unos segundos, Edward se alejó un paso, de su cartera sacó un generoso billete de veinte euros, lo dejó sobre la mesa y sin más salió del lugar, dejando a Bella temblando y sin poder reaccionar.

* * *

><p>-¿De verdad no puedes ir?- preguntó Renée a su hija mientras degustaban un exquisito postre. Carlisle había decidido dejar que madre e hija cenaran a solas, pues tenían seguro cosas privadas de que hablar. Recibiría la llamada de su esposa para ir por ellas cuando fuese necesario.<p>

-No puedo dejar la pasantía, lo siento-

-Pero para Acción de Gracias…-

-Aquí no se celebra, no es festivo…-

-¡¿Significa que no viajarás hasta navidad?-

-O año nuevo… no sé…-

-Bella, por favor…-

-Mamá, faltan unos meses para ello-

-Quiero que me prometas que pasaremos navidad y año nuevo como siempre Bella, no quiero saber que vas a quedarte sola aquí por pretender estar lejos de Edward. Se tendrán que encontrar algún día…-

-Ya me encontró, esta mañana…-

-¿Hablaron?-

-Algo, sí…-

-Él está haciendo un buen trabajo conociendo a su hijo, pero se ve muy triste… Carlisle ha hablado con él y yo también, pero… siente que te perdió, que ya no le amas como para aferrarse a esa esperanza siquiera, de que volverás con él…-

-Sí lo amo…-

-¿Se lo dijiste?-

-No…-

-Bella, hija, no seas cruel… -

-¡No quiero ser cruel, ni lo estoy castigando mamá! ¿Es que nadie entiende mis intenciones?-

-Díselo hija, díselo a él… dale la esperanza que él necesita, que él sepa que aunque hayas decidido apartarte de él, tus sentimientos le siguen perteneciendo… esperanza nena- aconsejó Renée a su hija con mucho tino y sabiduría, mientras Bella jugaba con la servilleta de lino que posaba sobre sus muslos y derramaba un par de lágrimas.

Cuando Renée iba de camino al hotel junto a su marido, después de una muy triste y lacrimosa despedida con su hija, no podía dejar de pensar en su pequeñita y esa inclinación suya por sacrificarse por el resto, heredada por su padre. Suspiraba pensando en que ella sufría y que estaba sola en esa ciudad extraña aún para ella.

-No me gusta verte así- dijo Carlisle mientras conducía el coche por la calles nocturnas de Madrid.

-¿Así como?-

-Así, triste. ¿Es por Bella, verdad?-

-Ni siquiera sabe si viajará para navidad… no sé que pretende con apartarse, ¿Para que?

-¿Sabes? Yo creo que estos veinte días que Edward estará fuera, les hará bien a ambos y con toda seguridad creo que tendremos a toda nuestra familia reunida en navidad, incluido mi nieto-

-¿Lo crees?-

-Lo creo… y si para verte feliz he de venir a buscar de las greñas a tu hija, lo haré- dijo, impostando un tono severo, que no hizo más que provocar la risa en Renée.

* * *

><p>-Edward, ve tranquilo y aprovecha de despejarte un poco te ayudará, ya verás- aconsejaba Sam a su amigo, mientras salía del hotel.<p>

-Sam, cualquier cosa, cualquiera tú me llamas enseguida, no importa la hora…-

-Creo que no estás hablando de los negocios, pero no te preocupes. Te llamaré en el caso que sea necesario-

-Gracias Sam, ah y perdona por dejarte solo con Antonella… sé que le tienes miedo…-

-¡No le tengo miedo! Lo que me faltaba…- protestó Sam

-Ok, ok… ahora me voy. Estamos en contacto- dijo Edward, despidiéndose de su amigo en la puerta del hotel. Carlisle, Renée, Kate y Steve ya estaban dentro de la Van que los llevaría al aeropuerto. El pequeño iba adormilado en brazos de su madre, pero la noche anterior, había costado una eternidad hacerlo dormir, pues se sentía emocionado porque subiría a un avión y volvería a ver a su tía Annie, hermana de Kate. Además, le contaron que conocería a los hermanos de su papá, que le estaban esperando, cosa que lo emocionó aún más.

Edward estaba silencioso y ausente ¿Sucedería algo como en las películas o culebrones, como que ella llegara al aeropuerto corriendo, a detenerle justo cuando él iba embarcando el vuelo? ¿Llegaría ella a decirle que todo estaba bien, que ella estaba a su lado… que ella aún lo amaba? _"Qué malditamente cursi y patético me he puesto"_

Bella había despertado a las ocho. Aquel domingo lo tenía libre y lo usaría en limpiar su apartamento y salir a caminar… sola. _"Tú lo decidiste así"_ la vocecilla de su cabeza le recordaba. Tenía encima la pena de haberse despedido ayer de su madre, de Carlisle… y no haberse despedido de Edward… y no haberle dicho que lo amaba también. Le recordó el porqué de su decisión de apartarse y le pidió que aprovechara el tiempo con Steve… ¿Pero y si ella había tomado una decisión errada en verdad? No, no, ella lo había hecho por el pequeño y por Edward… para que se conocieran y recuperaran el tiempo que no estuvieron juntos… por eso lo hizo. Pero lo que no hizo fue decirle que lo amaba… "_Dale la esperanza que él necesita, que él sepa que aunque hayas decidido apartarte de él, tus sentimientos le siguen perteneciendo" _había dicho su madre. Así que impulsada por las palabras de su madre, por el semblante triste de Edward que había visto el día anterior y por ella misma, agarró el teléfono y tecleó un mensaje, el que esperaba que él leyera antes de viajar.

* * *

><p>-Bien, creo que debemos embarcar. Ya han llamado nuestro vuelo-<p>

-¡Avión!- gritó Steve, que hace unos minutos había despertado por el ajetreo típico del aeropuerto. Así que todos comenzaron a caminar; Edward, el último en dirigirse a la sala de embarque, miró hacia atrás, hacia la puerta de entrada, para ver si… ¡Soy un tonto cursi! Suspiró y se volteó para seguir su camino. En su bolsillo, vibró su celular. Recordó que debía apagarlo, así que lo sacó, no sin antes revisar el mensaje que acababa de llegar a su bandeja de entrada

-¿Bella?- dijo, cuando checó el remitente.

"_Yo también te amo. Bella."_

La comisura de los labios de Edward comenzó a levantarse lentamente mientras leía y releía el mensaje. Enseguida y como un estúpido, besó su celular. Y es que sintió un alivio potente… sí, una brecha esperanzadora. Todos le decían que debía tener confianza porque Bella lo amaba, pero ella no lo había dicho… pero ahora lo había dicho… ok, lo había escrito… se sentía feliz de alguna manera. ¡Dios! No desaprovecharía el tiempo, no lo haría. Recordó lo persistente que fue cuando la conoció… sí, porque si había que reconquistarla, lo haría…. Y ella regresaría con él en el corto tiempo, sí, lo haría… flores, serenatas, chocolates, invitaciones… ¡Cualquier cursilería para que ella volviese!

-¡Edward!- dijo su padre, quien se preocupó al verlo que no avanzaba. Él se volteó hacia su padre y cuando Carlisle lo vio sonreír y con una chispa brillante en sus ojos, le sonrío de regreso, entendiendo de cierta manera que algo había pasado.

Domingo.

Lunes.

Martes. 13:00 hrs. en Canadá. El viaje aturdió un poco a todos los viajeros, que demoraron todo el día lunes en adecuarse al cambio de nueve horas que había entre un país y otro. Recién ese día pudieron conocer a los hermanos de Kate: Annie y Paul, ambos muy amables. Steve estaba como loco con sus tíos, era algo de aquel lugar que extrañaba. También Kate. Carlisle quiso hablar con el mayor de los hermanos Ducassou, Paul, acerca del malogrado negocio de la familia y ver de qué forma podría él colaborar. Quizás ellos podrían hacerse cargo de un par de negocios pequeños que tenía allí la familia Cullen. Kate ofreció a Renée un recorrido por Montreal, ciudad donde residían los Ducassou, mientras Steve jugaba con su tía Annie y con "Lian", su hermoso gato siamés que con dolor había tenido que dejar en Canadá. Y Edward… Edward miraba la hora y sacaba cuentas sobre la diferencia horaria. Hubiese deseado llamar a Madrid apenas pisó suelo canadiense, pero por la misma diferencia de hora lo hizo arrepentirse de aquello. Y el lunes prácticamente lo único que hizo fue dormir. Volvió a mirar su reloj sacando cuentas nuevamente sobre la diferencia horaria… _"Deben ser las diez…"_No esperó más. Sacó su móvil y le marcó. Pero ella, para tortura de Edward, no contestó.

Martes, 22:00 hrs en Madrid. El día de Bella había sido francamente agotador. En la mañana tuvo mucho trabajo en la cafetería. A penas alcanzó a almorzar, pues tenía tiempo justo para correr hasta la clínica universitaria donde estaba haciendo su pasantía. Allí vio un ataque de pánico, un loco con complejo de Napoleón "_Muy típico que se crean Napoleón… _" Había dicho su maestra, un chico autistas y tres o cuatro casos de depresión en diferentes niveles en adolescentes y adultos. Literalmente, un día de locos. Añoraba llegar a su casa, tomar una sopa caliente, una ducha y a la cama. Aunque de tanto en tanto observaba su celular esperando alguna llamada… pensó que después del mensaje que le había enviado a Edward, él respondería de inmediato, pero…

-¡Bella! Preciosa, mañana es tú día libre, lo sé. ¡Vámonos de parranda!-

-Oye Thomas, de veras, estoy cansada y la verdad no estoy de humor-

-¡Por lo mismo, Bella! Anda ya, vámonos por un trago…-

-Thom… por favor…-

-Bella, puedo ser insistente… prometo solemnemente hacerte pasar un buen rato… Además, tengo algo que puede hacerte olvidar todo por un rato-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-¡Aha! Eres curiosa… anda, vámonos. Ángela estará allí con un amigo. Es hora, Bella Swan, de conocer cosas nuevas… Madrid es más grande de lo que piensas...- le dijo el chico, tomando a Bella de la mano y conduciéndola hasta su coche para llevársela al local de moda, sin darle oportunidad de que ella se negara.

A pesar de ser día martes, el lugar estaba lleno como si en realidad fuese fin de semana. Las luces y la música electrónica le daban al lugar un ambiente envolvente. Todo el mundo allí parecía estar sumergido en un mundo propio y paralelo al mundo real. Quizás la música, las luces y el alcohol colaboraban en eso.

-¡Por aquí! Ángela y Ben nos esperan en el segundo piso- le dijo Thomas a Bella casi gritando, pues el ruido ambiente imposibilitaba una charla normal. Ella sólo asintió. En verdad no sabía qué estaba haciendo allí.

Ángela y Ben, su "amigo", los esperaban en una mesa que quedaba justo a orillas de la baranda, desde donde se podía apreciar la pista de baile, la que por cierto, también estaba llena.

-¡Bella! Me alegro que hayas venido- dijo Ángela a Bella mientras la abrazaba en señal de saludo –déjame que te presente a Ben- enseguida, ella hizo las presentaciones formales.

-Ya hemos pedido algo para ustedes.-

-¡Estupendo!- dijo Thomas. El mesero llegó enseguida con una bandeja y dos tragos. Un Cosmopolitan para ella y un Black Rusian para él.

-Oye… yo no sé si pueda con esto…- dijo Bella a Thomas, mirando el vaso. No estaba acostumbrada a beber, por más hermoso que se viera el trago que tenía frente a ella.

-Ni yo con ese. Tú tienes día libre, pero yo no. Si no lo quieres, pues no lo tomes. ¿Bebida energética?- ofreció él.

-Mmm… sin alcohol-

-Ni una pisca. Voy por ellas- dijo Thomas, diligentemente, mientras dejaba a Bella algo incomoda frente a la danza de las lenguas que su amiga Ángela y Ben estaban teniendo. Segundos después, la pareja se levantó avisándole a Bella que iban hasta la pista para bailar. Ella no tuvo problema, agradecía más bien que se fueran.

-¿Y los chicos?-

-En la pista de baile. No podían tener las manos quietas el uno del otro… ni la lengua…-

-Ok… aquí están. Red Bull para usted y para mí-

-Esto está mejor. Gracias- dijo ella, abriendo la lata de la bebida y vertiéndola en un vaso largo.

-Te conozco hace poco, y me siento una especie de síquico… tengo la impresión de que algo te tiene con mucha pena, ¿no?-

-¿Síquico? Más bien creo que oíste alguna charla entre Ángela y yo, ¿no?-

-¡Fue sin querer! De cualquier manera, pienso que una hermosa chica como tú, no tendría que tener esos ojos de pena todo el tiempo… debes verte hermosa cuando te ríes...-

-Evita los halagos, ¿sí?-

-Los evitaré… siento que debes darte la opción de olvidarte de todo ese pesar por un rato y disfrutar como la chica de veinte años-

-Yo disfruto… o eso intento...-

-No suena convincente…-

-Lo intento… y si mal lo recuerdo, dijiste que tenías algo para… hacerme olvidar...-

-Sí, pero necesitaría que fueses una chica de mente abierta… no es nada del otro mundo… pero…-

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó ella realmente intrigada. Él la miro unos instantes con ojos entrecerrados, como evaluándola. Luego sonrió y sacó del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, una pequeña caja negra, la que dejó sobre la mesa.

-Ábrelo…- le indicó. Ella, movida siempre por la intriga, lo hizo y se encontró con tres pastillas. Ella podía ser inocente en muchas cosas, pero sabía que aquellas tres píldoras, no eran precisamente aspirinas. Subió su vista sorprendida hasta Thomas, quien no hizo más que alzar los hombros.

-Esto… es…-

-Éxtasis, se llama éxtasis. ¿Has oído hablar de ellas, no?-

-Si… pero yo no he… nunca…-

-Bella, esto es un alucinógeno muy común. No soy ni el primero ni mucho menos el único que las consume de vez en cuando… -

-¡Pero es droga!-

-Creo que es la más inofensiva en su especie… si no la mezclas con alcohol, claro-

-¿Siempre las consumes?-

-Bella, no eres la única que carga con penas, ni la única que desearía esfumar de su mente algunas cosas… esto se trata de olvidar un rato, pasarlo bien, dejarse llevar… - dijo, estirando su mano hasta la pequeña caja, sacando uno de los comprimidos, para sin más, llevárselo a la boca y tragárselo con un sorbo de energética. Bella lo quedó mirando.

Olvidar por un momento, dejarse llevar y disfrutar…

Era lo que ella deseaba… lo que necesitaba. Así que sin cuestionárselo, hizo lo mismo que su amigo. Con determinación, cogió una pastilla, lista para tragársela. Pero él, con cautela, detuvo el acto, atrapando la mano que llevaba la píldora hasta su boca:

-¿Estás segura?-

-No… últimamente no he estado segura de mis decisiones…- y sin más, la píldora calló en su boca, para entrar en su organismo, seguida por la helada y dulce bebida energética.

Los efectos del alucinógeno no tardaron en llegar: se sintió inquieta, se dio cuenta que se estaba moviendo allí en su asiento al ritmo de la música que ella sentía más fuerte que antes retumbar en sus oídos. Pero no era molesto, por el contrario, era incitador…

-¡Quiero bailar!- dijo, poniéndose en pie. Thomas, quien estaba más acostumbrado a los efectos, enseguida se puso de pies tras ella. La tomó de la mano y sonriendo, la llevó hasta la pista de baile.

Isabella estaba bailando desenfrenadamente, alzando las manos, saltando y moviéndose con muy poca uniformidad. Se sentía llena de energía y su cuerpo reaccionaba a la música como si esta le hiciera cosquillas sobre la piel. Y se sentía ligera…

Frente a ella, bajo el mismo efecto de éxtasis, Thomas bailaba sin dejar de observarla… poco a poco comenzó a acercársele, poniendo sus manos sobre las caderas de la desinhibida chica. Ella reaccionó llevando sus manos hasta el cuello del muchacho, luego hasta su cabello para acariciarlo.

El efecto de ensalzamiento del alucinógeno empezaba a hacer efecto en ambos jóvenes. Él, impulsado por el movimiento ahora sensual que Bella realizaba con su cuerpo casi pegado a de él, llevó sus labios hasta el hermoso cuello de la chica. Ella alzó su cabeza y disfrutó del contacto aquel. Le gustaba sentir sus labios sobre su cuello. Sus labios… los labios de su amado que habían sido los únicos en recorrer su cuerpo desnudo por completo… ¡Dios, cómo añoraba esa sensación…! Porque ella, en todo su delirio, no era la boca, ni las manos, ni el cuerpo de Thomas con el que estaba. Bella veía bailando con ella a Edward. Eran sus manos las que ahora acariciaban su derier, era su boca que besaba su cuello, acercándose sinuosamente hasta su boca… era a su cuerpo al que se apegaba… le gustaba la sensación… y se carcajeaba eufórica.

Thomas, finalmente, llegó con su boca hasta la de Bella y besó con propiedad, haciendo que ella abriese su boca para él, para que su lengua acariciara la suya, mientras sus manos seguían recorriendo el sensible cuerpo de Bella. Ella no dejaba de moverse con sensualidad, mientras se dejaba besar.

Sintió la falta de aire y se apartó de su boca… pero sus manos seguían en la cabellera de su acompañante. Le miró con diversión

-¡Eres un travieso!- decía, sin dejar de moverse sensualmente, como llamándolo, tentándolo. Y él era hombre y deseaba una noche de lujuria con esa chica…

-Tú eres la traviesa- le dijo también lleno de diversión, aunque sus ojos dilatados, miraban de forma oscura a la muchacha –Vámonos de aquí preciosa… vámonos a hacer travesuras tú y yo… solos…-

-¡No! ¡Quiero bailar!- dijo, apartándose rápidamente del muchacho, mientras seguía su danza traviesa frente a él.

-Baila para mí entonces, nena- le dijo, volviéndosele a acercar y acompañándola en el movimiento. Por cierto, cada vez que tenía oportunidad, atrapaba su boca con la suya y ella se alejaba, riéndose.

El efecto de aquel alucinógeno fue el que ella esperaba: olvidar, dejarse llevar y disfrutar. Aunque sea por un par de horas aquella noche, no sabiendo nadie si al día siguiente se arrepentiría. Sólo ella lo sabría.

Bella abrió sus ojos lentamente. Enfocó su vista en el entorno… ¡Ese no era su cuarto! Con espanto se intentó incorporar, pero los músculos le dolían como un demonio, como si hubiese hecho ejercicio toda la noche…"Oh, no…"

-Buenos días ahí… o casi buenas tardes…-

-Qué… qué hora es…-

-Faltan diez para las doce… ¿tienes hambre?-

-¡¿Qué pasó?-

-No me quisiste decir donde vivías. Estabas cansada, aunque no querías dejar de bailar… así que no me quedó de otra que traerte hasta mi humilde morada. Y si te preocupa si hubo sexo o no, pues no…-

-Me siento... extraña…-

-Lo sé. Ahora debes beber líquido y comer algo. Luego te llevaré hasta tu casa si quieres…-

-Ok… ¿puedo usar tu baño?-

-Por esa puerta- le indicó él, dejándola a solas.

Bella, dentro del baño, se examinó frente al espejo. Y trató de recordar… música, baile… y las pastillas… más música, mas baile… abrazos, caricias y besos con Thomas… _"¡No, demonios, no!" _exclamó, llevándose las manos hasta cubrir su cara. Se sentía avergonzada. Recordaba parajes de la noche anterior… o quizás sea sólo su imaginación… salió del baño luego de refrescarse. Fue hasta su bolso, que estaba tirado junto a la cama. Buscó su teléfono… llamadas perdidas de Sam, y de Edward… _"¡Mierda! ¡Por qué demonios accedí a probar esas pastillas… por qué!"_

-Lo de anoche… lo de anoche no significa nada…- dijo ella, de modo defensivo, cuando entró a la cocina.

Llegó hasta ahí por intuición, además de la música que llegaba de ese lugar. El apartamento no era lujoso, pero sí se notaba que él vivía cómodamente. Vio a Thomas preparando algo en la cocina. Unos panqués quizás. Él era alto y delgado. La tez de su piel era de un bronceado nada exagerado y su cabellera era corta y castaña. Tenía unos ojos negros y gustaba usar ropa casual, jeans, camisetas, camisas a cuadros, chaquetas de cuero, zapatillas… atuendo muy común para un chico de veintidós años.

-Por qué dices eso- dijo, poniendo delante de ella un delicioso y atrayente vaso de jugo. Ella lo miró con extrañeza –No tiene nada raro, es sólo jugo Bella, ¿Qué crees? ¿Que voy a poner droga en tu bebida para aprovecharme de ti? No soy un tirano que se aproveche de las mujeres. Si voy a tener algo con alguien, será con consentimiento mutuo-

-Disculpa… yo no suelo comportarme como anoche…-

-Lo sé. Pero Bella, se trataba de dejarse llevar…-

-Sí, pero entre tú y yo…-

-Oye, entre tú y yo no pasó nada… y no pasará, a menos que tú dejes que suceda. Eres hermosa, una chica agradable, inteligente… me gustas. Pero no voy a coaccionarte, no haría eso-

-Eres sincero, puedo notarlo-

-Lo soy. Ahora Bella Swan, come algo. Luego te llevaré hasta tu apartamento, mira que a las dos tengo que estar vigilando locos-

-Puedo irme sola...-

-Oh, no, no, no…. Nada de eso. Acabas de decirme que sientes que soy sincero y espero ganarme tu confianza. Pasaste la noche en mi apartamento y yo me comporté como el "caballero inglés que soy", así que merezco ese voto que me das-

-Ok, perdón por ofenderte, "noble caballero ingles"- dijo, bebiéndose el contenido del riquísimo jugo de naranjas -¿Y que fue de Ángela y su amigo…?-

-Ben… bueno, ellos desaparecieron… ellos si iban a hacer cosas lujuriosas, ya sabes. Ella parecía gata en celo…- comentó. "Gata en celo…" La comparación que su nuevo amigo acababa de hacer, la llevó a recordar a… Edward. Y eso, a su vez, la llevó a sentirse traidora, pues el único hombre que la había besado, que la había tocado había sido él… bueno, Jacob alguna vez lo hizo, pero fue diferente. Lo hizo antes de estar con Edward…

-¿Sigues en este planeta? Te estoy preguntando que si quieres algo más de comer…-

-No, no tengo hambre. Quisiera irme…-

-Entiendo. Me pongo una chaqueta y nos vamos-

Cuando Bella estuvo en su apartamento, vio de nuevo su móvil. Se debatió en devolverle la llamada, pero recordó la diferencia horaria. En Canadá sería madrugada, no lo despertaría. Así que decidió devolverle el llamado a Sam, quien también le había marcado la noche anterior.

-¿Sam?-

-¡Hey Bella! Cómo has estado-

-Bien… creo que bien…-

-Anoche recibí una llamada urgente de Canadá… "alguien" estaba un poco urgido porque no le contestaste…-

-Vi la llamada esta mañana… digamos que… en donde estaba… no pude oír el teléfono…-

-¿Dónde estabas que no podías oír el teléfono? ¿Te fuiste de parranda? ¿Y no invistas? Eres desconsiderada Bella…-

-Fue algo de último minuto…-

-¿Lo pasaste bien?-

-Sí… no… más o menos…-

-No es la respuesta que esperaba oír. Por qué no vienes al hotel y almorzamos, ¿eh? Además, necesito hacerte una proposición para este sábado-

-¿Estás reemplazando a Edward en el hotel?-

-Oh, no. Ya tengo mi cargo en el nuevo hotel, de la cadena que adquirieron hace poco. Antonella está cubriendo a Edward ¿Te espero entonces?-

-Ok. Te veo allá-

-Te espero pequeña-

Para Bella, el saber que Edward había estado preocupado porque no le respondía, la hizo sentirse peor de lo que ya estaba. Es cierto, él, antes del viaje y antes de que hablaran, le había marcado innumerables veces, pero ella, por una cuestión de orgullo o porque se sentía dolida, no le había contestado… pero ahora, era diferente. Ella le había hecho saber que lo amaba… quizás el pensaría que no respondería sus llamadas premeditadamente… ok, quizás para ella hablar en ese momento con Edward sería más fácil a través de textos… o un mail.

Fue rápidamente, encendió su ordenador, se fue hasta su correo electrónico y tecleó un mensaje de correo para él.

¿Le diría lo de la noche pasada? ¿Sería necesarios todos los detalles?... _"¡Dios, que hago!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Ejem... espero sus apreciaciones acerca de este capitulo... "ella" está ahora mismo escondida en un refugio anti bombas que encontró por ahí... la verdad se esconde de las "team Edward"... <strong>

**Nenas, como siempre, les quiero dar las gracias por sus lecturas, sus comentarios los que adoro y he tratado de responder a cada uno... son muy valiosos para mi...GRACIAS! gracias a todas las que leen en verdad.**

**Queridas, el martes es la próxima actualización... semana muy importante para mí pues doy mi exámen de grado, asi que deseenme suerte.**

**No me voy sin antes agradecer a mi fiel Beta y amiga Paly que me apapacha, me ayuda, me da jalones de orejas y me acompaña en esta locura... te adoro Paly Paly =)**

**Nos leemos el martes, y ahora ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, SI?**

**BESOS A TODAS =)**


	33. Capítulo 8, segunda parte

**Que tal señoritas: aquí estamos de nuevo. Pero antes... no sabía el "revuelito" que causaría para algunas el temita de la droga, o "Éxtasis". El hecho es sólo circunstancial, no va a trascender, el hecho sí, pero no veremos a Bella drogadicta, así que calma... Y bueno, como nuestros hechos siempre traen consecuencias, es a ello a lo que han de atenerse...**

**Ok... Gracias por sus comentarios, por todos, de verdad gracias y espero seguir leyendolos, ¿si?. **

**Agradecimiento a mi super Beta y amiga Paly Paly... que no saben... ¡Está de cumple el mismo día que Rob...! =O**

**Ya. Espero sus reviews y gracias gracias a cada una... Abrazos! **

* * *

><p><em>Hola Edward:<em>

_Lamento no haber contestado la llamada de ayer, pero mi móvil no estaba a la mano para contestar. No es mi intención preocuparte, menos sabiendo que debes estar ocupado con el asunto de reconocer a Steve… Dale un abrazo de mi parte, por favor._

_Creo que es todo. _

_Te dejo un abrazo._

_Bella. _

Presionó enviar, pero lo segundos siguientes se sintió arrepentida de haberlo enviado. "_OK, ni modo Bella"_ dijo. Cerrando su laptop, para tomar una ducha, arreglarse y salir para almorzar con Sam.

**_00000000_**

Edward, como cada mañana y por costumbre, revisaba su correo electrónico. Cuando vio que uno de ellos era de parte de Bella, lo abrió enseguida. Lo leyó una, dos o tres veces. Estaba tratando de buscar la denotación de ese mensaje, que parecía tan distante a lo que él hubiese deseado. No le gustó, es más, una perspicaz campanilla en su cabeza le advertía que quizás las cosas no marchaban bien en Madrid con ella… _"¡Demonios, si es así, por qué no me lo dice…!"_

-Edward, la cita en el juzgado de identificación es dentro de media hora…-

-Sí… voy enseguida- le dijo a Renée, que lo esperaba en el vestíbulo. Observó la hora y calculó que quizás luego de la cita con el juez podría insistir con la llamada de nuevo… ¿Y si en verdad no quería hablarle?... "¡Maldición!".

-Creo que todo esto quedará listo en un par de días. Estas cosas son relativamente rápidas cuando no hay juicios de por medio, cuando es consensual- explicaba Renée a Edward, quien iba conduciendo el coche hacia el juzgado.

-Eso espero- respondió él

-Ya verás, en un par de días el pequeñito llevará tu apellido y gozará de los privilegios-

-Gracias por todo Renée-

-No tienes nada que agradecer Edward-

-Mmm… ¿Has hablado con Bella?- preguntó él intentando hacer sonar aquella pregunta como cualquier otra, aunque en verdad le urgía que Renée le diera razones de ella. Ella sonrió, pues notó el mal trabajo que Edward había hecho al intentar esconder su urgencia por saber.

-Ahora, antes de salir. Estaba en su apartamento. Me habló de una entretenida salida que tuvo con unos amigos y un almuerzo con Sam- le contó ella, mientras revisaba unos documentos. Otra vez la campanilla de "alerta" sonó en la cabeza de Edward. ¿Una salida nocturna con amigos? A ella no le gustaba salir de noche… ¿Amigos? Su grupo de amigos era muy pequeño y por lo que él recordaba, a ninguno le gustaba eso de parrandear… quizás por eso no contestaba su móvil. ¿Habrá hablado con Sam?

-¿Edward?-

-¿Si?- respondió él, distraído.

-Te preguntaba si no has hablado con ella-

-Esta mañana tenía un correo suyo. Ayer intenté hablar con ella, pero no contestó-

-Oh. Quizás hoy si puedas hablarle-

-Espero poder. No sé a qué hora estaremos libres… -

-Seguro podrás hablar con ella Edward, no desesperes-

_**0000000000**_

-¡¿Éxtasis Bella? ¡¿Me estás diciendo que consumiste…?- Sam francamente no esperaba esa suerte de admisión de parte de Bella. De cualquiera se lo imaginó, menos de ella. Tuvo que alzar las manos y beber agua para que el trozo de carne que quedó atrapado en su garganta producto de la impresión, no lo ahogara.

-Ok Sam… eso no me hace drogadicta- trataba de calmarlo. Si él no esperaba su confesión, ella no esperaba aquella reacción.

-Puede ser Bella, pero desde cuando tienes que acudir a eso para…-

-Fue solo para probar algo nuevo Sam- dijo ella, tratando de disculparse.

-¡Se podrían haber aprovechado de ti Bella, por Dios!- exclamó y es que la preocupación mayor de Sam era eso, que se pudieran haber aprovechado de Bella.

-Thom no se aprovecharía-

-¿Thom?-

-Un amigo…-

-Aha… ¿puedo preguntar qué pasa con ese tal Thom?-

-Nada… es un buen amigo que conocí en la clínica-

-Ya veo… ¿Él te dio… eso?-

-Sí…-admitió, bajando su vista con vergüenza. _"Lindo buen amigo te agarraste…" _Sam frunció el ceño mirándola e imaginó lo que podría haber pasado, si ese amiguito suyo hubiese intentado… Aun así quiso darle a Bella el beneficio de la duda… pero ella estaba rara. No era bueno intuyendo, pero el rostro dolido de su amiga la delataba.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-No sé si debiera contártelo…- con vergüenza de sólo recordar lo que pasó, habló mientras jugaba con el dobletillo del inmaculado mantel blanco, sin levantar la vista.

-Pues ya me dejaste intrigado… dime…-

-Siento que… defraudé a… Edward…- la vergüenza se hizo más poderosa dentro de ella, incluso sintió deseos de llorar. Tenía que saber qué pensaba Sam de lo que había pasado…

-¿Lo defraudaste?... ¿Bella?- "_Si ese maldito le hizo algo, voy y lo muelo a golpes…" _juró Sam en su interior, sabiendo que las chicas que quedaban bajo el efecto alucinógeno, eran inducidas a tener…sexo… y después simplemente era como si no recordasen nada.

-Hubo un momento en que pensé que lo tenía ahí frente a mí… a Edward digo, deseaba tanto que así fuera… que… fui algo desinhibida con él… con Thom…-

-¿Con Thom? ¡Dios! Bella, qué sucedió…-

-Sólo… sólo nos besamos… y…-

-¿Sólo eso? ¿Besos, nada más?-

-¡No sucedió nada más! Fue solo eso… bueno, bailamos…-

-¿Estás segura? ¿Recuerdas exactamente con claridad qué ocurrió?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas así?-

-Bella, las "principiantes" generalmente suelen perder la memoria… no recuerdan lo que pudieron haber hecho bajo los efectos de…-

-¡No pasó nada más Sam! Sabría si así hubiese pasado. Thomas me hubiera dicho…

-¡¿Hace cuánto conoces a ese tal Thomas, que pones tus manos al fuego por él, eh?-

-No hubo sexo. Hoy amanecí vestida en su cuarto… y recordé lo de la noche anterior. Él se preocupó de que no bebiera alcohol ni antes ni después de tomar… la pastilla. Sólo bailamos y nos besamos…-

-Voy a confiar en tu criterio Bella, pero me preocupo por ti como si fueras mi hermana pequeña, no quiero que nada te pase. Ahora ¿le dirás a Edward lo que sucedió?-

-No sé… tengo miedo…- susurró -¿Qué harías tú si estuvieses en el lugar de Edward?-

-Es difícil Bella… se supone que ustedes están en una especie de… pausa… pero aun así, siguen ligados… creo que me sentiría… defraudado… no sé, es difícil, aunque estabas con drogas encima, quizás eso te exima un poco de responsabilidad…-

-Si tú te sientes defraudado, él estallará de la ira y me mandará al carajo…- dijo ella, poniendo su cara entre sus manos para evitar el llanto.

-Bueno Bella, creo que de las decisiones que has tomado últimamente, esta, la de anoche digo, no fue la mejor de todas- dijo él, acariciando con cariño la espalda de Bella para confortarla un poco.

-Lo hice sin pensar… sólo…- trataba de justificarse, pero sabía, como siempre le decía su padre que "La excusa agravaba la falta"

-De cualquier modo, si yo fuera Edward, me gustaría que fueras sincero conmigo… quizás tendría que soportar mi furia como dices, pero finalmente estaría consiente de todos los detalles que te orillaron a eso. Sabes que quizás insista con llamarte esta noche, ¿no? ¿Se lo contarías?-

-¡¿Por teléfono? No soy tan… malvada Sam. De cualquier forma, quisiera hablar con él- admitió. Y en verdad deseaba eso, necesitaba oírlo. Quería saber cómo estaba, como estaba el niño, los asuntos para reconocerlo. Cómo estaba él… si la extrañaba como ella a él…

Después del almuerzo de "confesión" con su amigo, fue hasta su apartamento a ordenar un poco. El pequeño sitio cada día tomaba más color y un ambiente más propio de ella. Además fue de compras, su despensa y su refrigerador estaban vacíos. Leyó, habló con su madre, también con Erik*, su amigo pintor que finalmente decidió echar raíces en Francia junto a Eléonore y juró venir a verle para que le contara las novedades. Después de ello estudió un poco hasta que cayó la noche. Se cambió y se metió a la cama. Miró la hora: pronto sería las once… quizás Edward no la llamaría ya… ¡Y Ringggg! El sonido del teléfono la sobresaltó. ¡Era él! respiró profundamente y contestó:

-¿Hola?- dijo ella muy tímidamente

-Bella…- Edward soltó el nombre de su amada entre suspiros, emoción, su corazón que latía con descontrol con el solo hecho de oír la voz de ella, además del alivio de que le respondiese.

-Edward… hola- la voz de Edward, para ella, era una caricia que venía a tocarla desde lejos. Suave y estremecedora.

Hubo un silencio, como de segundos, en donde sólo se oyó la respiración de ambos enamorados. Era reconfortante.

-¿Te desperté?-

-No. No estaba dormida aún-

-Pero allí son cerca de las once, ¿No?, mañana tienes que madrugar y no eres buena en eso- le recordó él con una sonrisa, pues siempre le decía que ella era "perezosa como una gatito mimado".

-Sí, pero no tengo sueño aun... Pero dime, cómo ha estado todo por allá, cómo está Steve-

-Él está muy bien, muy feliz. Se nota que extrañaba a sus tíos, los hermanos de Kate y a Lian-

-¿Lian?-

-Su gato… digamos que el gatito tiene mucha paciencia con él- contó con diversión el padre, cuando recordó a su hijo correr tras el pobre gato y echársele encima, agarrándolo entre sus bracitos, apretándolo… "_Sí, pobre gato…"_ pensó al ver al paciente gato siamés. Después agregó: -Esta mañana tuvimos cita en un juzgado para ver el tema del reconocimiento, se supone que dentro de cuatro días todo tendría que estar listo-

-Mamá me contó algo de ello y me alegro que las cosas marchen bien…-

-¿Bella? Anoche intenté llamarte… pensé que no querías hablar conmigo- Edward estaba preocupado. No quería ni pensar que el hecho de que él saliera del país, fuera el motivo para alejarlos.

-¡No! No se trata de eso. No oí el teléfono. Lo siento-

-Renée me dijo que habías salidos con unos amigos- _"Ay Dios..."_ pensó ella. Él hizo ese comentario con calma, aunque aquella salida lo había dejado… como decirlo… intrigado y algo inquieto. Una parte de él, quería exigirle el "con quién", "dónde", "hasta qué hora", todo sobre la salida esa, pero por otro lado sabía que no podía hacerlo. Además, debía confiar en ella.

-Sí… no es que me guste mucho, pero…- dijo ella, tratando de no sonar nerviosa. _¿Sam le habría dicho algo?_

-Está bien que salgas a distraerte… con tus amigos- dijo Edward, mordiéndose la lengua de dejar salir aquellas preguntas… "_No Edward_" protestó su subconsciente.

-Si… Hoy almorcé con Sam… y me obligará este sábado a acompañarlo al estadio a ver un partido de futbol- dijo, zafándose de contarle a Edward sobre la noche pasada… quería olvidar en verdad lo que había sucedido… así que decidió contarle sobre sus planes con su amigo o "hermano mayor"

-¿De verdad? ¿El clásico?-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- ella recordó que Sam le había hablado sobre "el clásico imperdible del futbol español"… Hombres…

-Esos juegos de futbol son mundialmente conocidos. Allí están los mejores equipos del mundo, son unas verdaderas fiestas en verdad y cuando se enfrentan los dos mejores, pues se paraliza el país- explicó Edward, que pese a no ser fanático del futbol, sabía de ello.

-Bueno, ni siquiera sé que equipos son los que juegan, pero no pude decirle que no-

-Suerte la de Sam…

-Tú también podrías haber ido en todo este tiempo al estadio a ver esos juegos…-

-No hablo del partido, hablo de la compañía-

-Oh… bueno…- a pesar de estar sola en su pequeño cuarto, se sonrojó, como si en verdad Edward estuviese frente a ella. Y Edward no soportó más. Una de las razones por las que llamó a Bella, era para oír simplemente su voz y en particular oír las palabras que ella había escrito en el mensaje de texto para él:

-Bella, dime lo que decía el mensaje que me enviaste el día de mi viaje… necesito escucharlo, necesito saber que es verdad- estaba desesperado por oírlo. Sus días junto a ella habían estado adornados por sus palabras de amor a diario para él, y ahora debía luchar por ese silencio que lo mataba.

-Te amo Edward…- las palabras suaves de Bella, salieron desde su boca directo a los oídos y al corazón de Edward, trayendo a él un respiro de paz.

-Bella… tendrías que estar aquí, ahora, conmigo… - dijo, echándose de espaldas sobre su cama, en donde se había mantenido erguido durante su conversación con Bella. Pero sus palabras lo relajaron. Bella hizo lo mismo. Apagó la luz, se dejó caer sobre las almohadas, aun con el teléfono pegado a su oído y dejó que las palabras de amor que Edward le estaba diciendo, la siguieran acariciando, meciéndola suavemente, perfecto para hacerla dormir profundamente.

Hablaron unos veinte minutos más, hasta que él la sintió bostezar. Prometió llamarla a diario, eso sí, un poco más temprano y ella encantada aceptó. Lo último que oyó, antes de colgar, fue: "Te amo Bella, eres mi vida, no lo olvides mi amor…" ella se despidió con un "Te amo también" suspiró y colgó.

-Bueno Bella, no pensé que te llevaras tan bien con Thom…- le comentó Ángela a Bella con un tono malicioso. Y bella enseguida se puso roja, como un tomate. Claro, su amiga Ángela había presenciado todo.

-Si te refieres a lo de la noche pasada, pues se me escapó de las manos… -

-Pero te fuiste a su apartamento…-

-¡Pero no pasó nada!- le espetó ella algo cabreada por el tono de burla que Ángela había usado con ella.

-Oye, calma. Es broma. No creo capaz a Thomas de hacer algo más... pero los vi besándose y bailando muy… sensualmente…-

-Se me escapó de la manos- reiteró ella, algo molesta –no pensé que estuvieras preocupada de mí, cuando ese chico no podía sacar su lengua de tu boca…-

-Ben… es tan apasionado… creo que ya lo amo…-

-Vaya…-

-¿Entonces Edward pasó a la historia?-

-¡No! ¡Y deja de burlarte!- le espetó furiosa. Su amiga la miró con extrañeza y asombro.

-Oye, que te calmes… ok, entiendo que no estabas en tus cabales... te notabas diferente… -

-No quiero hablar de eso, ¿si? Basta- cabreada, Bella decidió alejarse de ella, para que las palabras de su amiga no siguieran atormentándola.

_**00000000000000**_

-Como que te noto radiante, ¿no?- preguntó Kate, aliviada por ver que el semblante de Edward mejoraba. No le había gustado nada saber que los problemas entre Bella y él se habían originado por su…aparición.

-¿Lo crees?- respondió Edward, sonriéndole. Desde aquel miércoles, habían pasado cuatro días en los que sentía que el tiempo y la lejanía estaban jugando a su favor. Por una parte, ya su hijo Steve llevaba su apellido, cuestión que lo hizo muy feliz. Ambos estaban cultivando una relación estupenda, se amaban, sí, se amaban. Por otro lado, sentía que cuando regresara a Madrid, iba a recuperar a Bella por completo. Se sentía optimista. Había pensado incluso en comprar una casa, probablemente se quedarían en Madrid por tiempo indefinido. Además, como sea volvería a poner el anillo de compromiso en el dedo de Bella y le pediría que fijaran fecha de una vez. No quería esperar.

Ambos padres observaban a su pequeño hijo Steve dar casería a su gato, que a estas alturas era como un mártir. Lo agarró casi del cuello al pobre animal y lo llevó hasta ellos:

-Lian va al otro país- dijo el pequeño explicando que esta vez el gato vendría con él, con mucha seguridad, como si el pobre felino hubiese tomado aquella decisión.

-Cariño, quizás a Lian no le guste España para vivir...- su madre explicaba, haciéndolo entrar en razón, pero a Steve no lo convenció esa explicación.

-¡Si nos gusta!- exclamó el pequeño.

-Quizás él quiera quedarse aquí… podemos buscar otro gatito para ti allá. ¿Te gustaría tener otro gatito allí?- dijo Edward, interviniendo con la tan profunda discusión con su hijo

-¿Y Lian?-preguntó el niño a su papá

-Él quedaría cuidando a tus tíos aquí, ¿o quieres dejarlos solos?-

-No…-

-¿Buscamos allá a Lian segundo entonces?-

-¡Sip!- dijo, apretando aún más al gatito entre sus brazos. Kate lo regañó para que lo soltase, pero en vez de eso, corrió con el animal de regreso a casa. Edward esbozó una sonrisa y concluyó que una casa con un hermoso patio para que su hijo jugara con sus mascotas, estaría perfecta.

**_0000000000000_**

Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y Sam hace un par de minutos la había dejado en casa, después de pasar casi la tarde entera en el dichoso estadio. Debía reconocerlo, lo había pasado bien pese a que el futbol no era precisamente un deporte que ella conociese. Pero era tanta la algarabía de los españoles que incluso era contagioso, pues se vio animando a los equipos junto a la barra donde estaban ubicados con Sam. Es más, incluso alguien le regaló una camiseta del equipo que se supone al que alentaba y el que ganó el encuentro.

Después de eso, se fueron a comer y a comentar el "encuentro deportivo" y luego Sam la llevó a su departamento, en donde al llegar se dejó caer sobre el sillón, pues estaba rendida.

Si no fuese por el golpe de la puerta, Isabella se hubiese quedado dormida. Se iba a hacer la sorda y no iba a atender, pero los golpes eran persistentes.

-¡Una noche de sábado encerrada en tu casa no es noche de sábado!- desde afuera, Thomas venía dispuesto a pasar un rato con Bella. Durante la última salida con ella, se dio cuenta que ambos podían ser una buena pareja, por lo que decidió cortejarla, pese a lo que Ángela le había contado sobre "Bella comprometida… ok, se dieron un tiempo o algo así" eso técnicamente era estar soltero sin compromiso, así que se abría su oportunidad.

Bella al oír a Thomas desde afuera, cerró los ojos algo contrariada, pues de plano no quería abrir. Sabía que él insistiría en salir, pero ella no estaba para eso, además, Edward la llamaría dentro de unas horas

-Bella, ¿Estás ahí? Vi luz desde afuera…- dijo Thom, insistente. _"Demonios" _exclamó ella. Se levantó y se juró que sacaría a Thom en cosa de minutos de su apartamento.

-Hola- dijo ella al abrir, bloqueando la entrada. Él sonrió y mostró un pack de latas de bebidas energéticas.

-Vengo a hacerte compañía. Es sábado, y…-

-Thom, de verdad, estoy cansada. Estuve todo el día afuera y ahora mismo me estaba quedando dormida. Lo siento, no quiero ser descortés, pero…-

-¡Sólo unas latas de bebida y algo de música!-

-De verdad que no-

-Puedo ser insistente… por favor…- dijo él, ladeando su cabeza y poniéndole ojitos de ruego, que a ella no le hicieron ninguna gracia. Pero él sería insistente y ella no tenía ganas de pelear, así que volvió a echar maldiciones mentales antes de dejarlo pasar.

-Sólo un momento, de veras estoy cansada- dijo ella, haciéndose a un lado para que Thomas entrara, no sin antes él aprovechar de besarle la mejilla muy empalagosamente.

Thomas entró, dejando la caja con las cuatro latas de bebidas energizante sobre la mesita de centro, se fue directo al pequeño equipo de música que Bella había comprado hace poco. Revisó los discos y se dio cuenta que tenia mucha variedad de músicas: Radiohead, The Beatles, Diana Krall, B.B King, Bob Dylan, Coldplay, José Gonzales, Zero 7, Portihead, Mssive Atack… decidió sacar un disco de este último y ponerlo, mientras Bella traía un par de vasos.

-Eres una chica que gusta de la buena música, ¿eh? Y muy variada-

-Sí, me gusta escuchar música- dijo ella, vertiendo el contenido de las bebidas en los vasos. Le dio uno a Thom y ella comenzó a beber el suyo.

-¿No quieres salir, verdad?-

-No, te lo dije. He estado fuera toda la tarde y…-

-¿No es por lo de la otra noche?-

-No… eso no volverá a pasar. Ni lo de las pastillas esas ni… lo otro…-

-¿Lo otro? ¿Hablas del baile, de los besos, las caricias, o de que dormiste en mi cama…?-

-¡De todo eso!-

-¿Qué te preocupa Bella? Eres soltera, sin compromiso, joven…-

-No te importa-

-Ok… entiendo. Pero sabes que te encuentro hermosa y...-

-No quiero seguir con ese tema. Hay alguien, alguien importante…-

-¿El que te tiene así de triste?-

-¡No! Y no te importa-

-Bella, no quiero pelear, sólo… me molesta ver a chicas como tú con ese semblante de amargura todo el tiempo, que las hace envejecer-

-No sé de que hablas… sabes, creo que no fue buena idea dejarte entrar…-

-Ok, ok… lo siento. Perdóname- dijo él rápidamente, alzando las manos en señal de rendición. No quería irse, quería aprovechar el tiempo ahí. Incluso, quizás podía hacer que sucediera lo de la noche pasada, pero no lo admitiría en voz alta. Así que agregó -Mmm… ¿No tienes algo para comer? Patatas fritas, o nachos…-

-Sí, creo que sí…-

-Puedo preparar una salsa para acompañarlos… a ver si me reivindico… ¿si?-

-Ok… perdona no haber ofrecido algo para comer, pero…-

-No hay problema… ahora veamos que hay en tu mini cocina para hacer una buena salsa- dijo, levantándose y yendo a la cocina a hurgar en el refrigerador. Bella fue por un paquete de papas fritas y doritos que tenía y los vertió dentro de un bol. Mientras hacía eso, Thom le contaba que su gusto por la cocina lo había heredado de sus padres, quienes eran chef, ambos. Estaban hablando de aquello cuando el móvil de bella sonó: Edward. Se apartó hasta la sala y contestó:

-Edward… Hola…- ok, ella había esperado que Edward no notara la tensión ni el nerviosismo en su voz, pero saber que Thomas estaba allí…

-Hola cariño, ¿Todo bien ahí?- Edward dijo muy animado. Se sentía bien, pese a la lejanía, la sentía cada vez más cerca. Además, su estadía en Canadá estaba siendo beneficiosa.

-Si… estoy algo cansada… ya sabes… toda la tarde gritando en el estadio…-

-Me imagino, ¿Y cómo lo pasaste?-

-Fue divertido después de todo. Incluso ahora tengo una camiseta de uno de los equipos…-

-¿De cual?- le preguntó él muy divertido, imaginándose a su chica vitoreando en el estadio por un equipo que apenas conocía.

-Del que ganó- respondió ella, dignamente. Edward se carcajeó

-Real Madrid-

-Sí, creo. Es blanca. Y cómo va todo ahí, cómo está el niño…-

-Él se la pasa increíble. Ya sabe que su apellido ahora es Cullen y lo anda repitiendo como loro. Además, está emocionado por conocer ya a su tía Alice...-

-Espero que Alice no lo espante con sus excentricidades…-

-Yo también… ahora qué estás haciendo…-

-Mmm… bueno… pretendía dormir pero…-

-¡Bella, la salsa está lista!- dijo Thomas saliendo de la cocina con dos potes con salsa de dos sabores y por supuesto, Edward oyó la voz del "visitante".

-¿Bella? ¿Con quién estás?- preguntó Edward desde Canadá, sintiendo el deseo de tener el poder para teletransportarse y llegar en segundos hasta la casa de Bella y ver _"con quién demonios estaba…" _Y por cierto, su buen humos se fue al carajo.

-Es… es un amigo… que vino… y no pude…-

-¿Amigo? ¿A esta hora?-

-Sí… estamos haciendo la pasantía juntos, además de Ángela…-

-¿Ella también está allí?-

-¿Ángela?...no…-

-Oh… bueno, veo que interrumpí alguna especie de fiesta…-

-¡Edward!- dijo, exclamando alterada. Se levantó y caminó hasta su pieza para tener algo más de privacidad, pues la mirada de Thomas no le proporcionaba aquello –Oye, no pasa nada. Llegó y simplemente no lo he podido sacar-

-Era cosa de decir no o no abrir la puerta, simplemente. Pero Bella, ve con tu "amigo", no pierdas el tiempo conmigo- dijo, poniendo una denotación mayor y sarcástica al decir amigo -No lo hagas esperar y diviértete, como supongo lo has hecho en estos días-

-¡Edward!- dijo, y él sólo colgó.

Edward desde que oyó la voz de ese… maldito, sea quien fuere, comenzó a ver todo color rojo sangre y mientras Bella le iba explicando de qué iba esa visita, sentía la necesidad de matar a alguien. Sí, un crimen para volcar su rabia…¡Sí, maldición, estaba celoso, muy celoso! Él estaba a mil malditos kilómetros de distancia, además del detalle que Bella se había dado un tiempo, lo que significaba que prácticamente el compromiso entre ambos estaba perdido en el maldito limbo…

-¡Por un mal nacido demonio!- dijo, arrojando un vaso sobre el piso. Fue lo primero que encontró a la mano para hacer estrellar. _¿Quién era ese tipo? ¡¿Quién? _Edward bufaba y trataba de calmarse… ¡Pero no podía, maldición! ¿Y si la estaba perdiendo? ¿Y si ese maldito "amigo" estaba ahí para…?

-¡No, no, no, no!- negaba frente a ese pensamiento que cruzó en su cabeza.

-¿Edward? ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Kate, entrando a la sala donde Edward se encontraba y de donde había oído el estruendo.

-¡No!- espetó con furia.

-Qué sucede… ¿Pasa algo con Bella?-

-Sí, pasa que ya tiene un nuevo "amigo" que está en su apartamento a estas horas de la noche…-

-Oh… ¿Y cual es el problema?-

-¿No te das cuenta? ¡Está con un tipo a solas, en su departamento…!-

-¿Y?-

-¿Te estas burlando de mí Kate?-

-No Edward, simplemente no veo el porqué de la reacción tan alterada. ¿Por qué no reaccionas igual cuando ella está con Sam?-

-¡Porque Sam es mi mejor amigo y es como su hermano! ¡No hay nada más allá de eso entre ellos!-

-Creo que estás mortificándote por nada. Bella te ama tanto que no sería capaz de engañarte. Deberías darte cuenta de eso. Quizás ese amigo fue y ella no pudo echarlo de su casa. Con su forma de ser tan gentil, no me extrañaría…-

-¡Pero qué hacía ese tipo ahí!-

-¿Crees que estaban haciendo algo malo?-

-Bella estaba nerviosa cuando contestó- no quería ni imaginar que ella pudiese… no, ni siquiera lo iba a pensar.

-Mira tú reacción Edward… es lógico que se ponga nerviosa. ¿Siempre eres así? Pues déjame decirte que las mujeres nos aburren los tipos… así… con esas reacciones como la tuya. Debes confiar en ella Edward. Ahora, creo que hay algo más por lo que tendrás que arrastrarte, como dice Sam…- dijo ella, saliendo de la sala, dejando a Edward peor de lo que ya estaba.

**0000000000000000**

-Thom, creo que es mejor que te vayas…- Bella salió apesadumbrada del cuarto. Si Edward había reaccionado de esa manera, no quería ni pensar en su reacción cuando él supiera que….

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Sí, no me siento bien. Perdona pero quiero estar sola…-

-¿Te dejó así ese llamado, no? Apuesto que era el tipo que te tiene así de triste…-

-¡Basta! ¡Vete por favor, no me obligues a ser descortés!-

-Bella, pero…-

-¡Vete Thomas, por favor!-

-Ok, lo siento si te causé algún problema. Adiós Bella- dijo Thomas, esperando que ella se retractara, pero no lo hizo, ni siquiera se despidió. Cuando Thomas por fin salió, ella dejó todo tal cual en el pequeño salón, apagó la luz y llorando se fue hasta su cuarto, a refugiarse en su cama, en donde probablemente lloraría por mucho rato.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar. Ella ni siquiera quería ver quien era, pero una corazonada la orilló a tomar el móvil y mirar en la pantalla del teléfono: Edward. No dijo nada, solo aceptó la llamada colocándose el teléfono en su oído:

-¡¿Sabes lo lleno de miedo que estoy, de que llegue alguien mejor que yo, de quien te enamores, y…?-

-Eso nunca… eso nunca va a pasar… yo te amo- dijo casi en un susurro.

-No es que desconfíe de ti, se que no me traicionarías- dijo con vehemencia, haciendo que Bella sintiese un golpe doloroso en el pecho al oír decir a Edward aquella aseveración tan firmemente - Pero a veces siento que allí afuera hay alguien mil veces mejor que yo esperando por ti… para ti que eres tan perfecta para un tipo como yo… un tipo que te merezca…-

-No soy perfecta Edward… no lo soy…-

-Para mí lo eres… perdóname amor, perdóname. Te amo tanto que tengo tanto miedo de perderte…-

-Edward…. Te extraño tanto…- decía ella, sin poder controlar el llanto.

-No llores mi amor… estoy contigo… falta muy poco para que nos volvamos a ver… además, Steve ha preguntado por ti… mañana espero que puedas hablar con él…-

-Dile que le mando un beso…-

-¿Y a mí? ¿Me mandas besos?-

-Son todos mis besos tuyos, Edward, todos…- decía ella, sin dejar de llorar. Edward tuvo la urgente necesidad de montarse en un avión e ir hasta donde su niña hermosa, abrazarla, consolarla… su niña, su amada mujer perfecta, a quien sentía no se merecía. Pero era egoísta. No dejaría que nadie se le acercara, no dejaría que nadie se la arrebatara. No podría vivir sin ella. Lo sabía. Y bella, bella lloraba porque él la tenía en tan alto puesto, de que no se sentía merecedora.

Se sumergió en el sueño después de que Edward la acariciara con sus palabras, como ya se había hecho habitual. Al menos estaba un poco más tranquila. De momento.

La mañana del domingo se levantó con una idea clara: iría a ver que todo anduviese bien en el apartamento que compartía con Edward. Según lo que él le había dicho, ya no estaba viviendo allí. Así que se levantó, se dio un baño, se vistió, tomó un café y salió rumbo allí.

Al entrar, vio un desorden poco habitual. Había olor a cigarro y había cristales rotos en toda la sala, además de decir que las botellas de licor estaban prácticamente vacías. Mientras paseaba la vista por el lugar, el brillo proveniente de una pequeña mesa en la sala, la distrajo. El anillo, su anillo de compromiso, el que se había quitado ese día frente a Edward, seguía en el mismo lugar en donde lo había dejado. Tomó con delicadeza el hermoso anillo de platino en sus dedos, e inevitablemente una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Allí, contemplando el lugar y la hermosa sortija, se preguntó si las cosas volverían a ser como antes. Ese era su deseo. ¿Pero sería posible, después de todo?

_**Espero sus comentarios... Abrazos a todas! =)**_


	34. Capítulo 9, segunda parte

**Hola damas: como siempre, agradecida en proporciones gigantes por sus lecturas, sus comentarios (los que no pude responder todos, pero mi tiempo era escaso... lo lamento pero los leo toditos), alertas de favoritos, etc, etc. **

**Gracias a las nuevitas que han hecho olimpiadas de lectura para ponerse al día, las que me acompañan siempre... **

**Bueno nenas, las dejo con el capi, no sin antes agradecer a mi Súper Beta Ojos de águila Paly Paly ¡QUE MAÑANA ESTÁ DE CUMPLE! así que este capi dedicado a ella. ¡FELIZ CUMPLE PALITO! Ah, y a mi comentarista estrella** **LizzyCullen01 que me hace reir a mares con sus palabras. Gracias, garacias, gracias a todas.**

**A leer se ha dicho**

**Besos a todas**

**Cata!**

* * *

><p>-¡Bellita!- Steve llegó gritando hasta donde se encontraba Edward revisando unos correos electrónicos.<p>

-¡¿Eh?- miró a su hijo con extrañeza, sin entender bien en que iba su balbuceo.

-Ella…Bellita…- Steve llevaba en su mano una revista donde vio un gato de angora blanco, realmente hermoso y supo que él quería un gato así y que la llamaría Bellita. ¿Pero por qué Bellita? Porque oyó a Renée hablar con su hija, mientras le enseñaba al pequeño la revista de animales. Él, mientras la hojeaba, oyó que Renée llamó a su hija "Bellita" y a él le gustó ese nombre para su próxima mascota, la que su padre le había prometido buscar al llegar a Madrid.

-¿Este gatito es "Bellita"?- preguntó el padre a su hijo, indicando al animal de la revista.

-Sí, mía…-

-¡Por Dios!- exclamó Edward, carcajeándose, mientras tomaba a su hijo en brazos y lo abrazaba. Su hijo no podía haber encontrado nombre más adecuado para un felino angora como el de la revista. "_Cuando ella se entere…"_ –Ok, se lo contarás a Bella cuando le hablemos más tarde, ¿sí?-

-¡Sí!-

-Ok, ahora ve con mamá, debes comer… mañana temprano salimos a conocer a tía Alice y tío Emmett- dijo a su hijo, mientras besaba su cabecita rubia. Él asintió y corrió de regreso por donde vino, para encontrar a su mami y mostrarle a "Bellita". Ahora lo bueno, pensó Edward, sería encontrar una gata angora como la de la foto de la revista.

_**0000000000000**_

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sam cuando llegó el domingo a buscar a Bella al departamento que antes compartía con Edward. Ella había ordenado un poco, limpiado y claramente ese lugar necesitaría ser pintado.

-Sí, creo…- dijo ella, poniéndose su cinturón de seguridad. A pesar de que anoche, después del altercado, las cosas con Edward habían terminado mejor, ella se sentía inquieta por lo que en el futuro pudiese suceder.

-En once días, Edward estará de regreso…- dijo él, suponiendo que su estado era por Edward, porque lo extrañaba.

-Lo se… -

-¿Hablaste con él?-

-Sí, anoche… pero las cosas casi terminan mal…-

-¿Puedo saber qué sucedió?

-Anoche Thom vino a verme y… bueno…-

-¡¿Qué sucedió?-

-Nada… bueno, Edward llamó mientras Thomas estaba aquí….-

-¡Mierda! Ni me cuentes que pasó porque me lo imagino…-

-Estalló en ira… imagínate si se entera lo de la vez pasada en la disco…-

-¿Sigue enfadado?-.

-No, llamó después pidiéndome disculpas… estaba más tranquilo-

-¿Y por qué tienes esa cara, pequeña?-

-Porque él pone las manos al fuego por mí, dice que sabe que jamás lo traicionaría y yo siento que soy una traidora…-

-Bella, Edward tendrá que entender cómo sucedieron las cosas. Eso sí, probablemente quiera darle caza a ese Thomas, no lo culpo… y sí, quizás se enfade, pero se le pasará… Ahora, creo que te tienes que alejar de ese tipo Bella, no darle pie para que piense que entre él y tú puede pasar algo…-

-Lo haré…-

-Ok. Bueno, movámonos que tengo hambre. ¿Te parece cocinar en tu "pequeña cueva gnomo"?- dijo él, bromeando al referirse al pequeño apartamento de Bella

-Yo al menos tengo apartamento, tú aun vives en un hotel-

-Ese fue un golpe bajo Swan… esta semana creo que la corredora de bienes raíces tendrá algo para mí-

-Pues espero, porque vivir en un hotel los malcría-

-Oh, sí-

Llegaron a casa de Bella a preparar algo de comer. El almuerzo no salió sino hasta las cuatro y media de la tarde, donde por fin se instalaron a comer. Sam se encargó de mejorar el semblante de Bella, no tocando el tema de ese tal "Thom" ni nada de eso. Recordaron cosas del pasado, bella le contó sobre su infancia en Forks, sobre su padre. Sam le contó sobre su infancia, sobre cómo había perdido a sus padres en un incendio quedándose huérfano de la noche a la mañana y cómo Carlisle Cullen y su esposa se habían encargado de hacerlo sentir como de la familia. Eso mismo hacia que entre él y Edward existiese esa relación de confianza. Y pese a que durante el tiempo que Edward estudio en Alemania, poco se comunicaron, la relación a su regreso fue tan estrecha como siempre.

Animadamente estaban hablando de sus vidas y Sam le contaba algunas de las travesuras que él y Edward cometían, cuando un mensaje de texto llegó al móvil de Bella. Era una fotografía. La abrió…

-¿Un gato?-

-¿Qué?-

-Edward me mandó la fotografía de un gato…quizás sea Lian…-

-Y ¿Quien es Lian?-

-El gato de Steve…-

A los segundo el móvil volvió a sonar, ahora advirtiendo de una llamada entrante. Bella sonrió:

-¿Edward?-

-Hola hermosa, ¿Viste la foto?-

-Si… supongo que es el gato de Steve…-

-Mas o menos… verás, necesito que me hagas un favor. Necesito que busques un gato similar a ese que te mandé… es para Steve-

-Oh, claro… tengo una duda ¿Ese gato se parece a Lian? Me dijiste que era un gato siamés y el de la foto es un angora blanco…-

-Verás…mmm… él vio ese gato en una revista y supo que lo quería… incluso… incluso ya le tiene nombre…-

-¿Cómo se llamará?-

-Yo no tuve nada que ver con el nombre que eligió…-

-Edward…-

-Bellita…-

-¿Eh?-

-Así se llama su futuro gato… o gata, tendrá que ser hembra… ya sabes…-

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?-

-Bella, no tuve nada que ver con el nombre del gato…- Edward intentaba esconder la risa cuando le explicaba a Bella la ocurrencia de su pequeño hijo. Pero Bella lo intuyó:

-¡Te estás riendo!-

-¡No, claro que no! Ok… Steve quiere saludarte- dijo Edward, apartándose del teléfono antes que su chica estallara, pues las comparaciones con los felinos nunca le habían gustado. Y ahora que su hijo salía con esta "diablura"…

Steve habló con Bella, a quien recordaba, pese a que sólo la vio un par de veces. Pero todos ahí le hablaban de ella. Le contó sobre su gatita "Bellita", también sobre lo bien que lo estaba pasando con sus tíos y su abuelo "Car" y de lo mucho que quería a su papi. Por supuesto, le dijo que él ahora se llamaba Steve Cullen Ducassou y que luego viajaría en avión para conocer a Tía Alice y Tío Emmett. Mientras relataba, a Bella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta de la pura emoción, al sentir tan emocionado y feliz al pequeño Steve. También le emocionaba que el pequeño la recordara y preguntara por ella. El niño, muy coqueto, cuando se despidió le lanzó besitos por el auricular, haciendo que se llevara una "reprimenda" por parte de su padre. En broma, claro.

-¡Hey! Búscate una chica- le dijo Edward a Steve –Bella es de papá-

-¡Mami es mía!- dijo el niño, corriendo a los brazos de su mami, que lo esperaba para dale su desayuno.

-¿Ya lo oíste? Yo no tuve nada que ver con el gato ese… pero me parece un nombre muy adecuado…-

-¡Edward!-

-Ok Bella… ¿has visto a Sam?-

-Está aquí conmigo. Hicimos almuerzo en el apartamento, ¿quieres hablarle?-

-Más tarde le llamo. Ahora tengo que colgar. Tengo que empacar para el vuelo. Antes de salir te llamo, ¿si? Aunque ahí será casi media noche y…-

-¡No importa! Estaré esperando que llames-

-Bueno amor. Te dejo un beso. Te amo mucho-

-Y yo a ti. Besos para ti-

**0000000000000**

Alice Cullen recibió a su pequeño sobrino en el aeropuerto de Seattle con un abrazo gigante, como si ambos se conociesen desde siempre.

-¡Eres mucho más guapo en persona que por fotos Steve!-

-¡Tía Ali!-

-¡Campeón! Mira que grande este muchachote…- dijo ahora el grandulón de Emmett que lo levantó en su metro noventa de estatura y lo elevó por los aires, haciendo que Steve alucinara. Mientras Emmett jugueteaba con su sobrino y ponía a prueba los conocimientos que había adquirido mediante libros sobre la mejor manera de llevarse con los niños, por aquello de que sería padre en unos cuantos meses, Alice se acercó hasta su hermano. No sabía si abrazarlo o golpearlo. Pero se inclinó por la opción de abrazarlo. Enseguida lo hizo Emmett, que estaba por cierto, encantado con su travieso sobrino. Ambos hermanos saludaron a su padre y su mujer que también venían llegando y conocieron a Kate.

Salieron del aeropuerto rumbo a la gran casa, donde alojarían Kate, Edward y el pequeño. Allí les recibió una embarazada Rosalie quien se enamoró del pequeño enseguida y Jasper quien no era muy dado a las grandes y expresivas demostraciones de cariño.

El niño después de juguetear un rato con sus nuevos tíos, se sintió cansado, así que Kate le dio su leche y lo hizo dormir.

-Incluso teniendo al niño frente a mí, esto me parece una locura… es increíble…- comentaba Emmett, mientras bebía una cerveza en la terraza de la casa junto a sus hermanos, después de la algarabía de la llegada de la familia.

-Pero es mi hijo…-

-¡Ni que lo digas! Eso no está en discusión… es sólo que ha pasado todo tan rápido-

-Steve es un niño adorable… - acotó ahora Alice.

-¿Y con Bella? Porque él entiende que su mamá y tú…- quiso saber Emmett, que no había preguntado nada acerca de Bella y todo eso.

-Creo que a su manera lo entiende. Él sabe quién es Bella, le coquetea descaradamente en frente de mí- dijo Edward, sonriendo y recordando como su hijo le lanzaba besos por el teléfono.

-¿Y ella?-

-Creo que Bella fue la que quiso acercarse, pero "otro" más bien la apartó…- Alice con su comentario irónico, observó de soslayo a Edward, quien reaccionó enseguida

-Alice por favor…-

-Es que no entiendo como fuiste tan desconsiderado Edward- protestó, defendiendo a Bella.

-Probablemente no lo entiendas hasta que seas madre. Aunque de la manera en que yo me enteré… la llegada de un hijo te obnubila, de desconcierta y te distrae… es como cuando te enamoras, pero es un amor diferente, en otro nivel… y yo me deslumbré por ese sentimiento, quería hacerlo bien con Steve, quería que me aceptara como su padre… me metí en una burbuja con él y no me di cuenta que la dejé fuera…- explicó Edward a sus hermanos.

-Es comprensible… ¿pero ella no lo entendió así?- quiso saber Emmett

-Ella me hizo saber muchas veces que quería que la incluyera, pero yo simplemente no lo hacía… hasta que se hartó… pero ella lo quiere mucho- respondió Edward, mientras fumaba su cigarro

-Bella tendría que estar aquí… la extraño mucho…-

-¿No le hablarás?- preguntó Emmett. Edward miró la hora: casi las doce, por lo que en Madrid ya debían ser las nueve de la mañana.

-Le enviaré un texto, probablemente esté trabajando…- dijo. Enseguida sacó su móvil y tecleó el mensaje:

_"Cariño: ya estamos en casa. Llegamos hace unas horas. Ahora estoy con mis hermanos pero en minutos me iré a dormir, deseando que estuvieses a mi lado. Espera mi llamado a la hora de siempre, ¿si? Te amo. _

_Edward"_

Bella estaba preparando una charola con un pedido, cuando su móvil sonó. Rápidamente sacó el celular de su bolsillo y revisó el mensaje. Suspiró, deseando haber estado allí con él…

-¡Niña, joder, por Dios!- en un marcado acento español, la jefa del local sacaba de su ensueño a Bella.

-Sí, ya voy- se disculpó Bella y terminó de arreglar la charola para ir a dejarla a su destinatario.

-Esa cara de enamorada…- dijo Elizabeth, una de las meseras que había llegado casi el mismo día que Bella y con quien había congeniado muy bien. Bella se sonrojó un poco por el comentario de su amiga. Todos los que trabajaban ahí habían visto el cambio de Bella con el transcurso de los días. Después de llegar allí con un semblante triste y desmejorado, ahora parecía que los días la iluminaban… incluso sonreía e interactuaba en un "perfecto" español, como le dijo su jefa. Aunque ella difería un poco de eso, pero lo básico lo dominaba muy bien, se sentía orgullosa, ya no tenía que cargar con el pequeño diccionario de bolsillo.

-¿Me lo presentarás algún día? Aunque las demás muchachas dicen que han visto a dos guapetones aquí por ti… - Elizabeth se refería a Sam y a Edward.

-Él está de viaje por ahora. Pero quizás cuando regrese…-

- A ver si merece la pena ese hombre que te roba tantos suspiros…-

Después de almorzar, fue hasta la clínica a cumplir con su pasantía. Pese a que era parte del programa de becas, aquella especie de primera práctica se hizo a mediado de los cursos, con la idea de que los alumnos tuvieran una idea real de la atención a pacientes. Aquel trabajo duraba dos meses, después de ello tendrían que retomar sus clases y acabar con la carrera de psicología. Por lo que Bella pensaba que en Madrid le quedaban a lo menos dos años para titularse. Y si quería sacar la psiquiatría, pues esos ya serían unos años más. Debía tenerlo claro, porque sabía que lo iban a tener que hablar con Edward… sí, porque ella no dejaba de hacer planes futuros con él. Y se alegraba de que fuera así.

-Hola Bella…- Thomas había tratado de buscar varios momentos durante la tarde para acercársele, pero ella se le escabullía.

-Hola Thomas- dijo ella, sin detenerse. Iba de camino a una de las salas espejo para ver una sección psiquiátrica que le interesaba.

-¿Estás apurada? Quería saber cómo estabas… después de lo de la otra noche…-

-No pasa nada, todo está bien…-

-¿Cuándo volvemos a salir?-

-No tengo planes de salir…-

-Pero la vez pasada, lo pasamos tan bien Bella…-

-Te pedí que dejaras ese tema Thomas. Te dije que no volvería a pasar, además, no estaba en mis cabales y lo sabes. De lo contrario jamás hubiese ocurrido…-

-Buscaré la forma en que lo hagamos de forma consciente Bella…-

-¡Qué te pasa!-

-Me gustas… es así de simple…-

-¿Por qué has cambiado tu actitud conmigo? Dijiste que podía confiar en ti…-

-Oye, estoy siendo sincero…

-Estás siendo hostigante…. Te dije que hay otra persona…-

-El tipo que te tiene triste, sufriendo, lo sé. ¿Sabes? Apostaría que él no te ha hecho reír ni pasarla bien como yo lo hice aquella noche en el antro en sólo unas horas…-

-¡Estás equivocado! Él me ha hecho feliz siendo yo cien por ciento consciente de mis actos, sin necesitar alucinógenos- dijo ella elevando el tono de su voz, haciendo que a la palabra "alucinógenos" varios rostros que estaban a su alrededor, giraran la cabeza hacia ellos. El da un paso y la toma por el brazo para que no se alejara

-Voy a seguir insistiendo. Cuando te vea sufrir por él otra vez me pedirás que esté cerca para… hacerte olvidar…- enseguida la soltó y siguió su camino.

Isabella suspiró con preocupación, pues no entendía que le había sucedido a Thomas como para haber cambiado esa actitud con ella.

_** OOOOOOOOOO**_

Para el consuelo de Bella, los días estaban transcurriendo con rapidez entre su trabajo, la cafetería y la clínica… además de la misión que en ese momento estaban cubriendo ella y Sam: buscar el dichoso gato.

-¿Y qué tenía de malo el gato negro?- preguntaba Sam mientras conducía y Bella se cercioraba con un mapa los lugares donde se adoptaban animales

-Eso, que era negro. No se parecía en nada al de la foto… además era más un gato montés, no apto para un niño, Sam-

-Esto es lo que me faltaba… me vine a España a ser gerente comercial de la nueva firma hotelera de los Cullen y aquí me tienes, buscando un dichoso gato…-

-Gato que es para el hijo de tu jefe, por cierto-

-Ese jefe tiene un equipo de trabajo que lo cubre cuando se le ocurren locuras… olvidaba decirte, tengo un apartamento pero está prácticamente vacío, tendré que contratar una de esas empresas decoradoras-

-Si tuvieras novia ella te ayudaría…-

-No tengo ni asistente y tú ya estás pensando en una mujer para mí-

-Mmm… si tuviera las competencias necesarias me ofrecería como asistente, pero no las tengo. ¿Kate no es economista o algo así también? Según lo que recuerdo, no tiene trabajo, podrías proponérselo…- comentó Bella, dándole esa idea que ya había cruzado por la cabeza de Sam.

-Quizás...- respondió él, pensando en la rubia mujer que acababa de conocer hace un mes, a quien econtró tan linda...

-¡¿Qué?- preguntó Bella, con una sonrisa pícara, sacando a su amigo de su ensoñación.

-Qué de qué...- él por cierto, se hacía el desentendido.

-¡Sam, no te hagas el tonto! Que es esa sonrisita…-

-Cual sonrisita…-

-¡Esa!...Oh!... ¡Te gusta Kate!-

-¡Claro que no!... ok, es linda-

-Propónselo Sam-

-Mi jefe tiene que estar de acuerdo…-

-Puedo convencer a tu jefe…-

-Y dime una cosa…- Sam cambiaría de tema radicalmente. Lo de Tanya estaba reciente y la ruptura le había dolido, cómo no. Así que desvió la conversación -Edward regresa en un par de días y de seguro te pide que regreses con él, que vas a hacer…-

-Bueno, es lo que quiero, pero creo que antes debemos hablar... sobre todo lo que ha pasado…-

-Bella, si no quieres decirle lo que sucedió con es amigo tuyo…-

-Ya no es mi amigo, él cambió su forma de ser conmigo, creo que tienes razón, debo alejarme de él-

-¿Te hizo algo? ¿Ese tipo te hizo algo más Bella?-

-No, no Sam. Solo insistir en que quiere salir conmigo y eso-

-Que se mantenga lejos o yo le romperé la cara para luego ver como Edward destruye sus huesos…-

-Oye, oye, calma… hablas como mafioso…-

-Puedo ser mafioso…-

-Ok Sam, acelera que tenemos un gato que encontrar-

Finalmente, ambos amigos dieron con un lugar en donde encontraron "por fin" a una gatita de meses, blanca y muy suave. Aunque para Sam, el felinito maullaba demasiado, así que delegó en Bella la responsabilidad de cuidarlo hasta que su pequeño dueño llegara.

Isabella llevó a "Bellita" a su apartamento y compró algo de comida para ella. Le preparó una improvisada cama junto a la de ella, pero la pequeña gatita no se conformó con eso, sino que cuando Bella se acostó, el pequeño animalito se acomodó en el vientre de Bella y allí se durmió.

Y el día llegó y Bella despertó más ansiosa que los demás días. Aquel viernes, ella tenía su itinerario normal que cumplir, pero la ansiedad y el nerviosismo hicieron que las horas pasaran más lento de lo normal. Además, no tenía certeza de la hora en que Edward se comunicaría con ella o si lo haría al día siguiente.

Eso la hizo estar más pendiente de su teléfono que de su trabajo, pues durante la mañana en la clínica no tomó apuntes y cuando la psicóloga guía le consultaba algo, ella simplemente andaba en la luna. Y en la tarde olvidó varios pedidos y derramó unas cuantas tazas de café, muy mal pues el local estaba lleno, como día viernes.

Cerca de las diez, el trabajo de Bella acabó. Salió del local un poco cansada y apesadumbrada, pues esperó la llamada de Edward que no apareció. Suspiró, pensando en que quizás podía haber pasado cualquier cosa o simplemente había llegado cansado de aquel viaje de tantas horas. Así que se fue pensando en llegar a casa, comer algo, ver que "Bellita", ducharse y dormir. Caminó unos metros en busca de un taxi.

Estaba cayendo una llovizna suave y la calle nocturna estaba iluminada por las luces de los locales aledaños. Bella iba concentrada en encontrar algún taxi desocupado, cuando una voz detrás de ella la llamó:

-¡Bella!- al oír su voz, instantáneamente sintió como si mil hormigas comenzaran a caminar por su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecer, además de otras mil mariposas más revoloteando en su estómago… y su corazón que latía como las alitas de un colibrí, amenazando con salir de su lugar. Lentamente se volteó y lo vio parado frente a ella a unos cinco pasos. Se observaron por unos segundos sin decir nada… hasta que ella soltó un suspiro, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, él había acortado la distancia entre ambos.

Su amor estaba ahí.

Edward había regresado.

_**Espero sus comentarios... Abrazos a todas! =)**_


	35. Capítulo 10, segunda parte

**Hola señoritas: como siempre, millones de gracias por sus lecturas, por poner la historia entre sus favoritas y por sus comentarios. De veras, muchas gracias. **

**Bueno, aquí las dejo con un nuevo capi, que espero que les guste... **

**Y como siempre, mi reconocimiento y mi agradecimiento infinito a mi Beta Paly, que es la mejor.**

**Ahora sí: que disfruten la lectura!**

**Abrazos a todas: Cata!**

* * *

><p>La llovizna no importaba. La hora no importaba. La gente que pasaba no importaba. Porque el aire de reencuentro envolvía a estos dos amantes de tal manera que nada fuera de ellos dos en ese instante importaba.<p>

Edward llevó sus manos hasta tomar con sutil delicadeza el rostro de su amada Bella, acariciando su piel con sus pulgares y disfrutando de las sensaciones que provocaban en él dicha textura celestial. Bella seguía invadida por las hormigas, mariposas y el colibrí que estaban haciendo estragos en su cuerpo y su corazón.

-Hola- dijo él en un susurro, sin dejar de acariciar el rostro de su Bella.

-Ho… hola- tartamudeó ella. Estaba perdida en las caricias de Edward, en el sonido de su voz y en la vista hermosa del hombre que amaba y que la oscuridad de la noche no amainaba, pero aun así, ella sentía en su interior un deseo creciente. Ella tenía sed de los labios de Edward.

-El vuelo se atrasó. Tendríamos que haber…- iba a explicar él, pero Bella lo interrumpió:

-Bésame Edward- y sin esperar más, Edward se apropió de los labios de Isabella, tomándola por la cintura y por la nuca profundizando el beso de reencuentro entre ambos que fue anhelante desde el primer momento. Bella sentía como el beso de Edward iba calmando su sed y a su vez haciéndola más adictiva a ellos.

Las personas que pasaban a su alrededor, miraban a la pareja que estaba haciendo caso omiso de la llovizna que se iba intensificando. Realmente, en ese momento, eran una pareja digna de envidiar.

-Vámonos de aquí- dijo Edward, después de haber acabado paulatinamente con ese beso que fue la acción que trajo de regreso el corazón y el alma al cuerpo de Edward.

Ella se tomó de la mano de él y se dejó llevar hasta el coche que estaba aparcado a unos metros. Se subió en el asiento del copiloto y miró al frente y recién ahí, cuando vio el parabrisas lleno de gotas, se percató de la lluviecita que caía.

Cuando él se montó en el coche, dio contacto al auto, se puso el cinturón, encendió la calefacción y observó a Bella, que a su vez lo observaba.

-Entonces, hacia dónde debo dirigirme. Quiero saber por fin en donde vives-

-Ok, pero no quiero que digas nada malo acerca de donde vivo- advirtió ella, poniéndose el parche antes de la herida. Edward la observó entendiendo que ella, en su absoluta terquedad, no iría a rentar un apartamento lujoso, no señor.

-Hacia donde Bella-

-Sigue derecho, enseguida te voy indicando donde debes doblar…-

-Ya voy nervioso- dijo él, sacando el freno de mano y poniendo el coche en marcha hacia donde Bella le indicaba.

oooooooooo

Y tal como lo pensó ella y como lo presagió Sam alguna vez, a Edward no le gustó nada el lugar donde ella vivía. Primero, el barrio era uno de los más "inquietos" de Madrid, por no decir peligrosos. Además, el apartamento estaba en un edificio pequeño de cuatro pisos, algo viejo, aunque el lugar de Bella propiamente tal, estaba bien decorado.

Era algo gracioso ver a Edward en su casi metro noventa, deambular por aquel pequeño espacio. Él observaba todo como si estuviera haciendo una especie de examen del lugar, evaluándolo, tocando la decoración, percibiendo olores…

-¿Y?- preguntó Bella, después de observar a Edward deambular por el lugar.

- Dime una cosa, ¿Cómo llegas hasta aquí? ¿Pagas un taxi todos los días?-

-He aprendido a andar en metro…-

-¡Por un demonio Bella… ¡ El metro es peligroso, este sector es peligroso…!-

-Mi apartamento es lindo…-

-Porque está lleno de ti, pero en cualquier momento alguien podría forzar la chapa de tu puerta, con mucha facilidad por cierto y entrar y…-

-Ok Edward, gracias por tu buena vibra… este es ahora mi lugar…-

-No por mucho tiempo Bella…-

-Eso no lo sabes-

-¿No?- dijo, acercándose hasta donde ella estaba sentada. Un sillón de tres cuerpos el único que había en la salita. Una mirada oscura y traviesa, una media sonrisa y Bella ya sentía como su respiración se agitaba. _"Ay, Dios…"_–Un mes Bella, treinta día, ¿Crees que soportaría más tiempo lejos de ti? Bella, te lo dije cuando nos conocimos, no habrá obstáculos que me alejen de ti. Los sortearé, como sea, pero no me apartarán de ti- las palabras de Edward trajeron a la mente de Bella, el recuerdo de aquel Edward que la seguía por una cuestión de amor propio o cacería si se puede decir… pero ahora era diferente. Había amor de por medio.

Él se sentó junto a ella, muy cerca, comenzó a acariciar su rostro suavemente, sin quitarle los ojos de los suyos, haciendo que por supuesto, bella temblara.

-Lo hice por tu relación con Steve…-

-Entiendo el por qué de tu decisión, entiendo que me equivoqué y nena, he aprovechado este tiempo con mi hijo, pero no ha sido lo mismo sin ti a mi lado…- asumió él se miraron un rato en silencio y ella de momento a otro, tornó su vista oscura y coqueta sobre las orbes verdes de su amado. Él sonrió, pues conocía esa miradita…

-Bueno Edward, tendrás que convencerme… me he dado cuenta que me gusta la independencia, vivir sola… ya sabes-

-¿Convencerte?- si ella quería jugar, pues él jugaría. También podía hacerlo. Le sonrió y lentamente llevó su boca hasta el oído de Bella, allí habló en un susurro, mientras jugueteaba con el lóbulo de su oreja –Bella, sabes que puedo ser persuasivo cariño, que convencerte no me costaría nada… tengo mis… mmm… métodos y están testeados, dan resultados favorables... eso lo sabes mejor que nadie…- decía, llevando ahora su boca a pasearse sutilmente por el cuello hermoso de su Bella. Ella intentaba mantenerse estoica… pero ¡Dios, ese hombre sabía lo que hacía!

-Conmigo no te resultó… fácil… lo sabes…- pero si aquella vez le resultó complicado, esta vez ella misma sentía que se daría por vencida en cualquier momento. La determinación de su voz estaba fallando y la de su cuerpo.

-Y lo hizo más excitante cariño- ahora, Edward desvió su boca del cuello de ella, hasta sus labios y comenzó a besarla descaradamente. Y Bella no pudo más. Aferró el cabello cobre de Edward con fuerza. Lo acarició como hace un mes deseaba hacerlo. Dejó que las manos de su hombre bajaran desde sus hombros, acariciando sus brazos, hasta su cintura y colarse bajo su sweater para acariciar su piel desnuda. Su cuerpo pequeño instintivamente se fue acercando al calor que manaba del cuerpo de Edward, atrayéndola, llamándola. Mismo calor que en cosa de segundos comenzó a llenarla, deseándolo más y más cerca…

-Dame esta noche cielo, dame esta noche para comenzar a convencerte…-

-Edward…-

-Déjame hacerte el amor esta noche Bella… extraño estar dentro de ti amor- dijo, rematando aquel pedido tan especial con un beso furioso que hizo a Bella sentir el deseo floreciente y demandante dentro de ella. Sí, lo deseaba con desespero. Las conversaciones, las recriminaciones, las discusiones, las disculpas y los perdones quedarían pospuestos.

Bella como pudo se apartó, dejándolos a ambos jadeantes. Se levantó y tendió su mano hacia Edward. Él se levantó y dejó que ella lo guiara hasta su pequeño cuarto de tonos lilas, iluminado sólo por la luz de los faroles de la calle que se colaban por la ventana, en donde había una cama de dos plazas normal, no aquella "King size" que compartía con Edward. A los pies de ésta, se paró frente a Edward con su mirada oscura y deseosa de él. Al instante, Edward llevó nuevamente su boca hasta la de ella y la besó lentamente. No había prisa. La noche y el futuro eran suyos.

Con sosiego, las ropas fueron cayendo al piso, mientras las manos de ambos recorrían la piel desnuda que reaccionaba al tacto, erizándose.

El cuerpo de Bella exigía la posesión absoluta de su dueño, las manos y la boca de Edward recorrían el territorio que sentía y sabia le pertenecía.

Edward sentía que no había olvidado paraje alguno del cuerpo de su Bella, pero aún así lo recorrió como si aquella expedición con sus sentidos, fuera la primera que hacía, haciendo que Bella se sintiera pérdida en las miles de sensaciones que no lograba definir con palabras. No podía decir ni contar las veces que Edward le había hecho el amor, pero era increíble la novedosa sensación que experimentaba cada vez, haciendo que cada encuentro fuese diferente al anterior. No peor, sólo diferente. Y mil veces mejor.

-Sentí tanta sed… bella, tanta sed de ti que pensé que moriría…- dijo él, jadeante, adentrándose en el cuerpo de su amada, que lo recibía deletreando su nombre entre espasmos líquidos y respiración sofocante. Sus manos aferraban la espalda empapada de sudor de Edward, que se movía con potente uniformidad, haciendo que ella pidiese más cada vez, para comenzar a caer en el torbellino de placer. Hasta que no pudieron soportar más y estallaron, gritando sus nombres y profesándose amor eterno.

ooooooo

-Dios… te extrañaba tanto…- ella descansaba como le gustaba, sobre el pecho de Edward mientras asumía que también lo extrañó. Se sentía tan plácida, tan completa, tan llena de él que nada podía arruinar ese momento.

-Prométeme que no volverás a separarte de mí Bella- dijo, alzando con sus dedos la barbilla de Bella para poder mirarla a los ojos. Ella sólo pudo asentir y luego buscar los labios de él y besarlo con suavidad para sellar su compromiso.

-¿Sabes? Me siento un poco culpable… Steve se vino un poco triste de Canadá. Disfrutó con Alice y Emmett, pero no quería regresar aquí. Quería regresarse con sus amiguitos… aquí quizás se siente un poco solo…-

-¿Y por qué no buscan una guardería aquí? Creo que está en edad perfecta y de seguro se le hace fácil hacer amigos-

-Pero no conozco a nadie que me pueda recomendar algún lugar… además, Steve no maneja el idioma…-

-Oye, los niños aprenden rápido, creo que está en el momento justo de comenzar a aprender el idioma. Te aseguro que la idea le encantará… conocer amigos, jugar con ellos, aprender otro idioma… le va a fascinar-

-Tienes razón. Buscaré a alguien que me pueda guiar en eso y lo hablaré con Kate. Dime una cosa, como les fue con mi encarguito-

-¿Encarguito?... ¡El gato!... Diablos…- dijo, apartándose de Edward y buscando algo con qué cubrirse para levantarse.

-¡Hey! A dónde vas…-

-A tu "encarguito" no lo he alimentado. Además está encerrado en el cuarto de lavado… debe estar hambriento- explicó y salió corriendo del cuarto, directo a la pequeña pieza donde el pobre gatito se había cansado de maullar para recordarle a su "cuidadora" que ella estaba allí esperando por comida. La pequeña "Bellita" se disparó a los brazos de Bella, quien le pidió disculpas, mientras le ofrecía comida.

-Mañana conocerás a tu pequeño dueño, ya verás… te va a adorar- le decía a la minina acariciando su lomo, mientras este comía con desespero su comida. Después de estar saciada, Bella tomó a la gatita en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la pieza, donde su adonis personal la esperaba en su cama.

-He aquí tu encarguito-

-No puedo creerlo… - dijo Edward, mientras la pequeña minina llegaba a sus brazos, ronroneándole y dejándose acariciar por él –Mi hijo se volverá loco…-

-Seguro que sí-

-¿Ves? Esta hermosura es igual a ti- dijo él divertido, al ver a la gatita ronroneándole e instalándose en sus brazos, lista para dormir.

-¿Te parece? Bueno, creo que es bueno que vayas haciéndote amigo de ella, quizás esa "Bellita" te pueda acompañar en las noches, mientras yo me decido a volver- Edward dejó de acariciar al gato y miró a Bella con la boca abierta. Enseguida entrecerró sus ojos, mientras ella mordía su labio inferior… no se había dado cuenta de la imagen tan sexy que tenía frente a él: su mujer envuelta en una sábana, su cabello revuelto, sus labios hinchados y rojos y sus ojos oscuros que lo desafiaban constantemente…

Apartó al gatito de sus brazos y lo dejó en el piso, para levantarse y acercársele a la ninfa que tenía frente a él, que lo llamaba con la mirada.

-¿Qué? ¿No fui convincente?- decía con voz ronca, mientras se le acercaba.

-Pues yo aún no cambio de parecer…- declaró, mientras se llevaba su dedo pulgar a la boca para morderlo.

-No hay problema… me queda noche todavía para hacerlo…- dijo, tomándola con rapidez por la cintura y haciéndola caer en la cama, mientras ella daba un grito y hacia que la pequeña gatita diese un salto de estupor, echándose a correr hacia la sala. Él arrancó la sábana que cubría el hermoso cuerpo de su Bella y capturó su boca en un beso fiero, mientras sus manos masajeaban su cuerpo.

Y allí comenzó una vez más la danza del amor que ambos conocían tan bien, mientras "Bellita" se refugiaba bajo la mesita de centro de la sala, al escuchar los gritos y las exclamaciones de los humanos procedentes del dormitorio.

**000000000**

**000000000**

-No, no, no… no te vayas… quédate conmigo…-

-No puedo…-

-Bella, te lo suplico nena…- rogaba Edward, sentado en la cama, tironeando de la ropa de Bella para persuadirla de que se quedara.

-Edward, tengo turno en la cafetería…-

-¡No tiene razón de ser para que sigas trabajando allí!- protestó, golpeando el colchón son sus manos.

-Me gusta ese trabajo, he conocido gente muy amable-

-No discuto eso amor, solo que no veo la necesidad… además es sábado… anda cariño, quédate conmigo- y otra vez ocupaba su voz de súplica y ruego que intentaba convencer a su Bella de que se quedara con él, pero ella no dio su brazo a torcer.

-Oye, trabajo hasta las dos. Porque no te quedas y duermes, debes estar cansado por el viaje, luego vas por mi y almorzamos juntos y le llevamos su gatita a Steve, ¿Te parece?-

-No quiero dormir…-

-Pues puedes ver televisión entonces… o ir a casa a cambiarte y hacer otras cosas, pero no puedo faltar a mi trabajo…-

-¡Demonios Bella! ¡Porqué eres tan terca!-

-No es una cuestión de terquedad, es una cuestión de responsabilidad… ahora me voy- dijo, terminando de abrochar su abrigo negro -¿Vas por mi entonces?-

-Ahí estaré- dijo él, enfurruñado como niño pequeño. Bella se tragó sus carcajadas para no empeorar el estado de Edward.

-Bien. No olvides echar llave y sacar a la gata, ¿si?-

-Ok…- contestó él, cruzándose de brazos y desviando su mirada hacia la ventana. Bella sonrió y se acercó a él, buscando su rostro. Le dio un tierno besito en los labios, pero él seguía con los brazos cruzados y con su ceño fruncido.

-No te pongas así, por favor… mañana es domingo y no tengo que trabajar…-

-Esta noche te quedas conmigo y mañana no sales del cuarto, ya sabes…- esa había sido una amenaza por parte de Edward. Estaba cabreado, quería quedarse encerrado allí con Bella todo el día. Sí, se estaba comportando más inmaduramente que su hijo, pero no le importaba.

-Uy, que miedo… te veo más tarde…- dijo ella, sonriéndole desde la puerta, guiñándole un ojo y lanzándole un beso con sus manos. Él no pudo más que sonreír.

-Te amo hermosa- le dijo en tono alto cuando ella ya había desaparecido.

-Te amo- le respondió Bella antes de salir de casa.

Edward se dejó caer sobre las almohadas y olisqueó el olor de su amada que aun impregnaba las cabeceras. Llenó sus pulmones de ese enigmático aroma que lo volvía loco y sonrió, sintiéndose feliz porque sentía que había recuperado a su chica.

**000000000000**

**0000000000**

-Buenos días- saludó Bella muy animada cuando llegó a su trabajo.

-¡Hermosa Bella! Qué linda te ves hoy- le dijo la dueña, acariciando su mejilla. Ella la miró algo extrañada y luego miró su atuendo, que no tenia nada de extraordinario. La mujer sonrió, sabiendo lo que ella pensaba

-No hablo de tu ropa… hablo de tus ojos. Parecen dos luces, brillan que casi me encandilan…-

-Oh…-

-Bueno pequeña. Ahora por favor, llévale un capuccino a mi hija. Acaba de llegar de tu país y está algo cansada…-

-No sabía que tenía una hija-

-Claro. Digamos que viene a hacerse cargo de nuestro negocio por un mes o dos… ¡Nos regaló un crucero a mi esposo y a mí! ¡¿Lo puedes creer?-

-Es fantástico, creo que se lo merecen…-

-Eres una chica muy amable- dijo Lidia, la dueña del local, sonriéndole a Bella, quien se sentía contenta por ella. Era una mujer muy trabajadora, amable, con el carisma bonachón que reflejaba amor a desborde por sus ojos. Y su marido Gustavo tan amable y cándido como su esposa; un hombre alegre, apasionado por el futbol y con una vitalidad envidiable para un hombre de casi 60 años.

Cuando bella tuvo la bandeja lista, con un capuccino y un trozo de kuchen recién hecho, lo llevó hasta la mesa donde estaba la mujer, hojeando una revista.

-Su madre me pidió que le trajera…-

-Un momento… ¿Eres Bella? Mis padres ya me hablaron de ti…- dijo ella, observándola y escrutándola mientras Bella ponía las cosas sobre la mesa un poco nerviosa, no sabía por qué –Mi nombre es Paulina Guerra y seré tu jefa creo por dos meses- dijo la amable mujer, extendiendo su mano hasta Bella, quien le respondió del mismo modo.

-Un gusto en conocerla…-

-¡No! Tutéame por favor…-

-Pero dice que será mi jefa…-

-Bueno, será mi primera regla: no tutear. Anda bella, siéntate un momento y charlemos. No hay gente aún…- dijo Paulina, abriendo la silla contigua para que bella se sentara.

-Gracias… Fue muy amable lo de tu regalo para tus padres…-

-Se los debía… ellos son los mentores de quien ahora soy, como persona y como profesional…-

-¿Te dedicas al negocio…?-

-Oh, no. Soy maestra de profesión. Ahora regresare a Nueva York a dirigir un colegio de infantes… estoy muy emocionada… ¿Y tú estudias…?-

-Psicología…- Bella comenzó a relatarle cómo y por qué había llegado a Madrid… y con quien. No sabe cómo ni porqué, en un momento de la conversación, se vio contándole gran parte de su vida a aquella enigmática Paulina, quien le oía con inusual atención.

-Tus ojos son muy brillantes… pero… no sé… hay un aura de temor sobre ti…-

-¿Perdona?-

-¿Me dejarías hacer algo?- dijo, a lo que Bella asintió sin saber de qué se trataba. Paulina sacó de su bolso una pañoleta de tonos marrones que envolvía algo. La mujer pulcramente comenzó a desenvolver hasta dejar el mazo del tarot de Marsella sobre la pañoleta.

-¿Lees las cartas?-

-Es un hobby…- dijo, mientras barajaba las cartas. Enseguida las extendió sobre la mesa a modo de abanico –con tu mano izquierda, saca tres cartas por favor- Bella hizo lo que le dijo y las dejó sobre la mesa. Paulina volteó la carta del centro y luego las de las esquinas. Las observó por un momento y levantó la vista hasta Bella, quien la miraba entre la extrañeza y la incredulidad. Paulina sonrió y le explicó: "Los enamorados, la templanza y la Papiza. Los enamorados están en el presente, ya veo porqué el color y el brillo de tus ojos. El pasado está la templanza, que es la unión de los opuestos… y el futuro la papiza, Diosa de la fertilidad… o infertilidad…" Bella levantó los ojos hacia ella con una expresión algo alarmante.

-¿Infertilidad?-

-Oye, calma… no te debes tomar tan literalmente esto… mmm… alguien que te empuja a hacer o ser algo que quieres o no quieres ser… es confuso… ¿Puedes sacar otra carta, Bella?- pidió, ella lo hizo sin chistar. Paulina la volteó y observó lo que tenía frente a ella…-

-¿Entonces?- Isabella estaba impaciente.

-Cálmate Bella… esto no es de vida o muerte… es nada más una guía, tú haces las propias interpretaciones…-

-Esa carta…-

-El juicio… Bella, lo que se recibe es consecuencia de los errores o los aciertos que hayamos hecho en el pasado…has de enfrentarlas para la renovación…-

-¿Renovación de qué?-

-Bella, yo sólo te digo lo que estas cartas significan, tú les das interpretación. En cualquier plano de tu vida. Mira, por ejemplo, la carta de los enamorados no se ciñe al pie de la letra a dos personas enamoradas. La carta en sí lleva dibujadas tres personas y hay más elementos que observar, es más profundo y complejo de explicar. Mira, ahora creo que es hora de trabajar… queda pendiente una buena sesión de tarot…, pero piensa en lo que te dije…-

-Ok…- dijo ella, algo confundida. Se levantó, dejando a la mujer sentada, observando aun las cartas, mientras ella se alejaba pensando en el nombre de las cartas que ella había sacado. ¿Qué significaría en realidad?

-¡Bella! Una cosa más: estoy aquí para lo que necesites…- le dijo Paulina, haciendo que Bella sintiese que esa mujer era una especie de hermana mayor que había llegado a protegerla de otro lugar. Quizás porque su temperamento era semejante al de sus padres, que la habían acogido y cobijado con algo más que un trabajo en un momento difícil. Pero a esa mujer la venía conociendo hace diez minutos… y eso que le dijo con las cartas esas… _"¡Demonios Bella…!"_

**0000000000000**

**0000000000**

Edward, que inicialmente no pensaba dormir, no se dio cuenta cuando calló en el sueño después que su lucha para que Bella se quedara ahí con él fracasara. Lo despertó un peso ligero en el estómago que no dejaba que se moviera. No era tan pesado, pero le provocaba calor extraño. Antes de abrir los ojos, tanteó con las manos el peso aquel y se encontró con algo peludo y suave… claro. La pequeña gatita dormía plácidamente sobre su vientre. Edward sonrió al verla allí… _"Mi hijo no pudo haber encontrado mejor nombre para la gatita..."_ pensó, mientras acariciaba a la minina. Estiró su brazo hasta la mesita donde se hallaba su teléfono. Ya era medio día. Le daba el tiempo de ir al hotel, ducharse, cambiarse de ropa… comer algo quizás, sentía un poco de hambre. Ver a su hijo e ir enseguida por Bella para llevarla a comer. Quizás podrían almorzar con Sam también. Así que con el dolor de su corazón, se movió, haciendo que la gatita levantara el rostro aún adormilado y maullara cuando Edward dejó la cama. Aun así, volvió a acomodarse para dormir. Edward volvió a sonreír "_Lo que dije… igualita a su homónima…"_

-¿Y?- preguntó Kate a Edward, cuando lo vio sonreír de forma diferente, después de haber jugado como un chiquillo con su hijo.

-¿Qué?-

-Otra vez… estás sonriendo Edward…- le indicó Kate, señalándole la sonrisa boba que cargaba en la cara.

-Es un lindo día…-

-¿Lindo día? Hablas como adolecente Edward, está oscuro y amenaza con lluvia… -

-Un adolecente enamorado- admitió él con algo de vergüenza.

-¿Está todo bien ahora con Bella?-

-Sí, creo que sí. Se está haciendo la difícil, pero es su estilo. Ah, y tiene al gatito para Steve-

-Se pondrá feliz-

-Kate, he estado pensando en que es el momento justo de poner al niño en una guardería o escuela, donde haga amigos, aprenda el idioma-

-Es un niño sociable, seguro estará encantado, yo también estoy de acuerdo, ¿Pero conoces a alguien que nos pueda guiar? Digo, he cuidado estos años a mi hijo y no lo he dejado nunca en una guardería… no quiero dejarlo con cualquiera…-

-Oye, buscaremos a alguien que nos ayude con eso, tampoco voy a dejar a mi hijo en manos de cualquiera. Averiguaremos bien antes de confiarle el cuidado de Steve a alguien, descuida-

-Ok, voy a vestir a Steve… este… ¿Quieres que llame Sam?- preguntó ella como si nada, tratando de sonar natural… pero Edward intuyó algo raro. La miró evaluándola y alzándole las cejas

-¿Quieres llamar a Sam?... Claro. Ahora voy por Bella, debe estar por salir… así que tu llama a nuestro amigo Sam, eh?-

-Ok- dijo, sin decir nada más, corrió hasta el cuarto para bañar y vestir a su pequeño, para evitar que Edward se burlara de ella. _"Soy tan obvia… maldición"._

**_0000000000000_**

**_0000000000_**

Bella salió pasado las dos de la tarde del restaurante. Edward la había llamado hacía cinco minutos, diciéndole que en instantes estaría ahí, así que ella decidió esperarlo afuera.

Se subió las solapas de su abrigo, pues corría viento y hacía frio. Enseguida miró su celular para percatarse si tenía algún mensaje, cuando una voz la distrajo.

-Hola-

-Thomas…- dijo ella, sorprendida. No lo esperaba ahí. No en ese momento.

-Venía para invitarte a almorzar…-

-Lo siento pero…- estaba explicando con nerviosismo, mientras él se acercaba demasiado a ella, cuestión que la comenzó a poner nerviosa –Tengo planes…- estaba diciendo, cuando el Volvo de Edward apareció en la calle y aparcó fuera del restaurante, donde ella se encontraba. Eso la terminó de poner nerviosa.

-Tengo que irme- dijo, intentando zafarse, antes que Edward bajara

-Oye, espera- dijo, reteniéndola por el brazo –Sé que me he comportado extraño… contigo… y no quiero que pienses mal de mí… sólo….-

-Está bien…- dijo ella muy, pero muy nerviosa.

-¿Me darás la chance de salir de nuevo conmigo?-

-No… yo no…-

-¿Bella?- claro, Edward ya había salido del auto como un rayo cuando vio a ese "tipo" sujetándola por el brazo. Bella lo observó con ojos muy abiertos, visiblemente nerviosa… ni siquiera estaba haciendo algo malo, _"¡¿Por qué demonios estoy temblando de nervios?" _Se lo quedó mirando, mientras Thomas seguía sosteniéndola del brazo aún, ahora observando a Edward también.

_¿Y este quién es?_ Se preguntaban ambos hombres, que no dejaban de escrutarse con la mirada, mientras Bella rezaba que allí no pasara nada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Auch!... ¿será en momento de que ambos caballeros saquen sus guantes de boxeo?..<strong>_

_**Espero sus comentarios... Abrazos a todas! =)**_


	36. Capítulo 11, segunda parte

_Nenas y nenes, sábado de actualizaciones... como siempre, no me cansaré de agradecerles sus lecturas, alertas y comentarios, los que leo y respondo siempre que puedo, pues son muy importantes para mí, pues me da una idea de cómo van encontrando la historia. Gracias, Gracias, Gracias_

_Bueno, antes quiero dejarlar invitadas a que pasen por mi nueva historia que se llama_** "Redención & Condena" www. fanfiction. net / s / 8067060 / 1 / Redencion _ Condena **_(recuerden quitar los espacios) Desearía verlas por allí también!_

_Bueno, como siempre, gracias a mi loca Beta y amiga Paly Paly que está tan loca como yo!_

_Ahora sí, a leer. Gracias a todas, y nos leemos el martes =D_

* * *

><p>-Bella, ¿No nos presentas?- dijo Thomas, ahora pasando su mano a la espalda de Bella, desafiando a Edward con la mirada.<p>

-Edward Cullen, soy el novio de Isabella- dijo él, estirando su mano hasta Thomas en señal de saludo, haciendo acopio de la caballerosidad que su madre había inculcado en él, aunque hubiese preferido golpear al tipo ese, para que quitase sus sucias manos de SU chica. Pero no lo hizo. Enseguida estiró su mano hacia Bella, sonriéndole, la que ella recibió ansiosa, ahora alejándose de Thom y acercándose a él. Claro, Edward muy sonriente y caballero podía parecer, pero ella lo conocía… _"Debe estar como un volcán a punto de estallar…" _pensó Bella.

-Él es un compañero, hacemos juntos la ayudantía- explicó Bella, aun sintiéndose temblar –Mmm… bueno, vámonos ya, que deben estar esperándonos, ¿no?-

-Sí, vámonos. Adiós...- Edward dejó inconcluso el saludo de despedida, porque no tenía el "agrado" de conocer aún el nombre de ese… hombre.

-Thomas Morrison- dijo él, despidiéndose de Edward.

Enseguida Bella y Edward se fueron al coche, ambos sin decir una palabra. Edward porque estaba que estallaba _"Ese es el maldito que estuvo en el apartamento cuando la llamé…"_; y Bella porque estaba tan nerviosa que sabía que allí estallaría una especie de bomba que ella tendría que controlar.

-¿No vas a…?-

-Bella, dame un segundo por favor- dijo él, mientras mentalmente contaba hasta cien para no verter su rabia de celos sobre ella. Bella asintió, bajando la cabeza y sintiéndose mal "_él debe intuir algo…"_ Sentía tanto, tanto miedo que todo fuese a estallar. Sabía que tenía que hablar con él y decirle lo que había pasado… una parte de ella, le decía que no debía de ser para tanto, Edward había tenido de seguro a más mujeres de las que pudiese contar con los dedos de sus manos y ella se estaba auto flagelando por una noche de juerga, un beso del que ni siquiera fue consciente… pero otra parte de ella, sabía que fue más que un beso, que fue un comportamiento lascivo con un chico que apenas conocía y que aquello de juzgar a Edward por su pasado era estúpido… eso fue antes de conocerla… o antes de que ambos estuviesen juntos…

-Debemos ir por el gato al apartamento- dijo Edward, cuando no pudo contar sino hasta cincuenta.

-Claro…- susurró ella, con la mirada clavada en sus manos que iban sobre su regazo.

-¿Estuvo bien la mañana?-

-Sí, bien…-

Y ese fue todo el diálogo durante los veinte minutos que duró el viaje desde la cafetería hasta el apartamento de Bella.

-Aguarda aquí, yo voy por el gatito- dijo Bella, cuando llegaron al edificio en donde vivía. No esperó la respuesta de Edward. Abrió la puerta y salió rumbo a su departamento. Cuando llegó, lo primero que hizo fue beber un vaso de agua muy helada para tranquilizarse. Se quedó afirmada sobre el lava platos un buen rato, respirando. Estuvo ahí un par de minutos, hasta que sintió dos manos acariciar su espalda, llegando hasta sus hombros, besando luego su cabeza, sin dejar de acariciarla.

-Está todo bien Bella… soy un tipo celoso y no me gustó ver a ese… junto a ti, es todo, pero no pasa nada- decía Edward, sin quitar su boca del cabello de Bella. Ella se giró y se abrazó fuertemente a él.

-Yo te amo, como no he amado nunca a nadie y como probablemente no amaré a nadie nunca…-

-No, claro que no amarás a nadie más que a mí- aseguró él con un tono juguetón para distender el ambiente, alzando la barbilla de Bella para besarla despacio –Te extrañé tanto esta mañana que tuve que dormir…-

-Y yo te extrañé tanto que tuve que trabajar- dijo, subiendo sus brazos hasta rodear el cuello de Edward y llevando su boca hasta la de él. De verdad lo había extrañado, había estado tentada durante gran parte de la mañana a excusarse para salir de su trabajo.

-Oye, mejor movámonos porque unos minutos más y me olvido del almuerzo… y nos esperan. Así que ve por esa gatita y vayámonos… ah! Recuerda que no dejaré que te regreses, así que lleva tu ropa-

-Ok, ok…. Busca a tú gata en la pieza de lavado…-

-¿Mi gata? Mi gata está aquí, frente a mí…-

-¡Edward! Anda, ve por ella, mientras yo voy por mis cosas al dormitorio- dijo ella, empujándolo hacia la pieza de lavado. Ella corrió a su cuarto y sacó un bolso donde metió algo de ropa para el fin de semana. En su interior, deseaba sacar su maleta y llenarla con toda su ropa para irse de una vez con Edward, pero debía resistirse a esa tentación, por el momento. Más que por una cuestión de orgullo o "dignidad de mujer" o "hacerse de rogar un rato", sabía que debía hablar primero con Edward, sobre todo lo que había ocurrido. No sólo lo de Thomas, sino las cosas que la habían llevado a tomar esa decisión, para que no se volviera a repetir una situación como esa… "_¡Dios, que complejo…."_ Pensaba, mientras cerraba el cierre de su bolso.

Cuando se vio lista, regresó hasta la sala, donde Edward intentaba persuadir a la pequeña gata de meterse en una jaula de transporte, donde originalmente se la dieron. Pero la gatita no confiaba en Edward ni en su estilo de persuasión. Bella se preguntó por qué había metido un trozo de pan a la jaula, pensando que podía tentar a la minina con eso. Suspiró, pasando por alto una buena broma sarcástica para él, se fue directo hacia la gata, la tomó y la metió con delicadeza pero con determinación.

-No eres muy bueno domando gatas, por lo que veo…- dijo ella, desapareciendo hacia la cocina, para ir por el alimento que había comprado para la gata, mientras Edward se carcajeaba.

-"Este" tipo de gatas no son mi especialidad… ya sabes-

-Claro, claro… anda ya, vámonos antes que se haga más tarde. Deben estar esperando por nosotros… Supongo que puedes llevar la jaula… si gustas la llevo yo. No, definitivamente no pudo dejar de lado el sarcasmo. Edward sólo la observó y agarró la jaula en silencio, pensando en su venganza para esa noche.

** OOOOOO**

**OOO**

Cuando el pequeño Steve conoció a su nueva mascota, no podía más de la dicha. Abrió la jaula con mucha destreza y sacó a la gatita para apretarla contra él.

-¡Mi gatito!-

-Se llama, Lina le dijo Bella al niño, antes que él saliera con la "ridiculez" que los grandes habían avalado con el asunto del nombre de la gata "Bellita…"

-¡Lina, Lina! ¡Hola Lina!- decía Steve, acariciando ruda pero cariñosamente a la gata.

-¿No se llamaba…?- iba a intervenir Sam, pero Isabella lo detuvo.

-¡No! Se llama Lina, responde a ese nombre… recuerda que la tuve una semana conmigo…- dijo, mientras Edward, Kate y Sam reían tanto por la reacción de Bella como por la del pequeño, que estaba encantado con su nueva mascota.

**OOOOOO**

Mientras Bella y Kate jugaban con el pequeñito y su nueva mascota, Sam y Edward aprovechaban de conversar sobre los movimientos del negocio durante la ausencia de este último, entre otras cosas.

-Tanya preguntó por ti-

-Ah… ¿Cómo está?-

-Bien. Dice que está concentrada en el trabajo y en negocios que tiene a portas-

-Que bien…-

-¿No quieres saber nada más?-

-¿Sobre Tanya? No. Esa historia acabó antes de venir aquí-

-Dice que te extraña…-

-Seguro que sí…- dijo Sam con sarcasmo. Edward en ese momento podría haberle insistido con el tema y adentrarse en el tema "Sam y Kate", pero no quiso hacerlo. A Sam le incomodaba el tema, pese a que esa historia había quedado atrás. Por lo mismo, fue el mismo Sam quien cambió el tema

-Supongo que ya conociste el departamento de Bella…-

-Sí- asintió algo molesto –Pero me alegra que no estará ahí por mucho tiempo. Unos días a lo más… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vivía ahí? No es un lugar seguro-

-Ella no quería que lo supieras, además que sabes lo terca que es…-

-Lo sé. ¿Hay algo más que deba saber… algo que haya pasado en estos días…?- preguntó Edward, mientras Sam se removía en su asiento y bebía de su vino, entendiendo que Edward no sabía lo de la "salida aquella", ni mucho menos los detalles con el Thomas ese, tema en donde por cierto él no debía inmiscuirse.

-Nada de lo que yo deba comentarte- respondió, no seguro que esa haya sido la mejor respuesta. Edward entrecerró los ojos y escrutó a su amigo, mientras Sam desviaba la mirada hacia donde las chicas jugaban con Steve y su gata Lina.

-Tu respuesta no me deja tranquilo, Sam…-

-Edward, si quieres que te dé el itinerario completo de la vida de Bella durante tu ausencia, pues lamento decepcionarte. Estuve con ella mientras me fue posible… sabes que hay mucho trabajo, además no he visto lo del negocio vitivinícola… Jasper ha estado presionando…-

-Ok, ok, entiendo. ¿Necesitas apoyo en el trabajo? Podemos buscar a alguien que sea tu asistente o colaborador…- preguntó Edward, haciendo que Sam se sintiese un poco más relajado y conforme pues había desviado el tema. Así que siguió más relajado con la conversación.

-Ya he pensado en eso. Esta semana lo resolveré-

-¿Puedo saber en quien has pensado?-

-Bueno, Kate necesita trabajar y es conocedora del área comercial… podrá ir con Steve si es preciso…-

-¡Kate! Es una buena decisión. No creo que tenga objeciones y por lo del niño, hemos pensado en buscar una guardería para que comience a hacer amigos y aprender el idioma…-

-Me parece estupendo-

Las miraditas entre Sam y Kate eran ya algo evidentes. Edward y Bell se miraban con complicidad, pues ambos se daban cuenta del ambiente. A veces, era como si ambos estuviesen dentro de una burbuja, hablando como si nadie más estuviese ahí. Probablemente, si Edward y Bella se hubiesen levantado, ellos no se hubiesen dado cuenta. Además, Steve también estaba en un mundo aparte, jugando con su nueva amiguita, correteando en el comedor que Edward había pedido cerraran para ellos. De vez en cuando, Edward carraspeaba para hacerse notar y Bella lo golpeaba para que dejara a los "nuevos tortolitos" conversar.

Kate relató lo bueno que había sido conocer a la familia de Edward, que todos habían sido muy amables con ella desde el principio y que habían acogido muy bien a su hijo, quien adoró a sus tíos y a su abuelo desde el primer momento. Sobre todo su tía "Ali", por Alice, quien se había vuelto loca con su sobrinito. Había llenado una maleta para él con ropita y juguetes, además de regalos que había enviado para Bella, con la promesa de ir a verla en un par de semanas más, junto a Jasper. Además, contaron las diabluras del pequeño y de cómo había hecho gatear literalmente a su abuelo y a su tío Emmett, quien le contó que pronto llegaría un primito para él. Eso ilusionó al pequeño, quien no tenía familia de su edad, por lo mismo, Kate y Edward decidieron que era el momento de que comenzase a relacionarse con niños de su edad.

-La hija de mis jefes será directora en una escuela pre escolar, quizás ella pueda ayudar- indicó Bella, recordando a Paulina, a quien acababa de conocer ese día.

-¿Es de confianza?-

-Sí, lo es. El lunes hablaré con ella-

-Gracias Bella-

La tarde pasó rápido. No se dieron cuenta cuando oscureció. Tuvieron que persuadir a Steve de que era hora de que Lina comiese y durmiese, al igual que él. Aunque él no tenía un ápice de sueño, pues estaba excitado con su nuevo amiguito.

-¡No! Mira, no tiene sueño…- decía Steve, apuntando a los abiertos ojos del felino, quien al parecer, había encontrado un amo aliado para que jugara con él.

-Steve, es hora de tomar la leche. Así que toma a Lina y despídete de Bella, Sam y papá…-

-No, yo los acompaño…- dijo Edward, levantándose para ayudar a convencer a su hijo de que era hora de dormir. A Steve, después de que su mini rabieta no resultara, se despidió de Bella y Sam y se fue, junto a su gatito y a sus padres, rumbo al cuarto para dormir. Kate también se despidió, quedando con Sam para una cita "de trabajo" para el Lunes. Edward le pidió a Bella que lo esperase, que regresaría en un instante. Sam la acompañaría mientras tanto.

-Te ves más tranquila-

-Lo estoy… aunque… hay pendientes, ya sabes-

-Bella, si sientes que lo que ocurrió no tiene importancia, pues olvídalo… no te amargues con eso…-

-¿Me estás diciendo que le esconda lo que sucedió a Edward?-

-No quiero que te ahogues en un vaso de agua, ni que Edward haga una tormenta en ese vaso-

-Hoy conoció a Thomas… ambos coincidieron en el restaurante, cuando salía de mi turno-

-¡Oh, Dios! Y qué sucedió-

-Ambos se comportaron de forma muy educada, aunque por dentro, estoy segura de que Edward estaba a punto de estallar…-

-Pero él sabe que…-

-No, no sabe… no sabe y ya tiene a Thomas entre ceja y ceja… estoy asustada-

-No tienes por qué estarlo. Confío en tu criterio y en el criterio de Edward- dijo Sam, acercándose a su amiga y dándole un abrazo para infundirle confianza.

-¿Tendría que golpearte?- dijo Edward de pronto, haciendo notar su presencia.

-¡Ja! No me hagas reír, ¿Tú golpearme? No has podido nunca…- lo desafió su amigo, poniendo su brazos sobre los hombros de Bella.

-Quita tus manos de mi chica entonces- dijo, en broma por supuesto.

-Bien, creo que me voy. El tirano de mi jefe me hizo trabajar esta mañana de sábado injustamente, así que estoy algo cansado-

-No soy tu jefe, no soy tirano y no te hice trabajar hoy, fue tú idea-

-Como sea. Te veo el lunes por la tarde. Bella, que tengas buena noche-

-¡La tendrá!- admitió Edward, haciendo que Bella se sonrojara y protestara, golpeándolo en las costillas.

-¡Edward!-

-Mejor me voy- dijo, despidiéndose de un beso en la mejilla de Bella y de un apretón de manos de Edward.

-Ahora, tengo un par de planes para nosotros…- le informó Edward a Bella mientras se le acercaba, cuando quedaron solos.

-Podríamos ver una película, ¿No? Es temprano aún… o tomar un trago en el bar...- dijo ella, jugueteando, mientras observaba la hora de su reloj.

-Como decía, tengo un par de planes que se delimitan a las cuatro paredes de mi recamara, hay champaña por si deseas beber algo…-

-¿De... de verdad… de verdad te quieres encerrar en tu cuarto… tan temprano?-

-Oh, sí. Sí que quiero- dijo, tomándola por sorpresa y cargándola en sus brazos, haciendo que Bella lanzara un grito de sorpresa

-¡Qué haces!-

-Llevarte hasta el cuarto- respondió, mientras las sacaba del comedor, pasando por el lobby, donde varias personas los miraban con una sonrisa. Sí, realmente, Bella y Edward podían llegar a ser de aquellas parejas envidiadas por el amor que irradiaban.

-Te vez feliz…-

-¡Y lo estoy! Estás conmigo y pasaré el resto de la noche haciéndote el amor, ¿No es suficiente para estar feliz?-

-Y que te amo-

-Y que me amas como yo te amo… ¡Claro que soy feliz!-

Diez de la noche y la lluvia copiosa se dejó caer sobre Madrid en aquel último sábado del mes de octubre. Lluvia de la que ni Bella ni Edward se había percatado, pues desde hacía media hora de lo único que eran conscientes, era que estaban sobre una cama, desnudos, amándose.

La idea del champaña pasó a segundo plano, cuando apenas al llegar al cuarto, ambos comenzaron a desnudarse como si el tiempo se les fuese a acabar, como si la desesperación por tocar el cuerpo desnudo del otro quemara de tal manera que sólo el roce de piel contra piel los aliviara.

A Edward le parecía fascinante la manera de que esa mujer, su mujer, hubiese ido desarrollando su sensualidad con él. De parecerle una niña inocente llegó a convertirse en esa mujer sensual que le hacía perder la cabeza con el solo hecho de batirle las pestañas. Nunca hubo nada artificial en sus reacciones, nunca una respuesta planeada a sus caricias, sólo espontaneidad, cuestión que hacía que lo volviese loco.

-¡Por amor a Dios… Edward!- ella se arqueaba ante el toque perfecto de las manos de Edward sobre su piel, de sus besos diestros a lo largo de su cuerpo, de la prominencia varonil adentrándose dentro de ella, haciéndola padecer jadeos, espasmos e infartos. Balbucear palabras sin sentido, gritos de piedad y ruegos de _"más, Edward, por favor, más…" _

-Mi hermosa… Bella… te amo- la voz gutural y jadeante de Edward, parecía que incrementaba más al descontrol de Bella. Y allí, una, dos, tres explosiones para Edward y para Bella, haciéndolos perder parte de la cordura.

-La idea era beber champaña y meterse al jacuzzi- decía Edward, despacio, besando la espalda de Bella que yacía casi muerta después de semejantes horas de tan intensa y satisfactoria actividad.

-Champaña… jacuzzi…- logró decir ella en medio de su languidez.

-¿Se te antoja ahora? ¿Champaña en el jacuzzi?-

-Champaña en el jacuzzi…- repetía ella a modo de asentimiento, sobre lo que Edward se carcajeó. La dejó por un momento para ir a preparar el baño e ir por la bebida. Minutos mas tarde, antes que Bella se durmiera, la tomó con delicadeza y la llevó hasta el baño, para sumergirla en la burbujeante bañera. Eso pareció sacar de su inercia muscular.

-¿Complacida? Estás silenciosa…- dijo Edward, después de un rato de estar disfrutando de las burbujas calientes. Ella estaba saboreando y regocijándose en aquel momento tan abrumadoramente feliz para ella. Estaba recostada en el pecho de su amado, simplemente sintiendo el placer del momento.

-Es perfecto Edward-

-No volveré a separarme de ti ni dejaré que te vayas a ningún lado. Te amo- susurró aquel juramento en su oído para enseguida morder el lóbulo de Bella, haciéndola estremecer.

-Y yo te amo a ti…-

-Oye, antes de… desconcentrarme en hablar… ¿Qué sucederá con Acción de gracia? Mis hermanos quieren saber si viajaremos-

-Se lo dije a mamá, no es una festividad aquí, tendríamos pocos días… pero si a Steve le hace ilusión viajar, puedes ir…-

-No, no… se los dije pues pensé lo mismo, pero para Navidad y Año Nuevo no podemos dejar de ir-

-Por supuesto que iremos-

-¡Perfecto! Ahora, otro asuntito… ¿Cuándo te mudas?-

-¿A dónde?-

-De regreso, al apartamento…-

-Oye, fui al apartamento y está patas arriba, ¿No pensarás llevarme a vivir a ese lugar, no? ¡Y no pienses que vendré a alojar al hotel, sabes que no me gustan…-

-Pero...-

-Pero nada… además, ni siquiera estoy segura de querer regresar, me gusta esto de la independencia…-

-¡¿Independencia? ¿Qué no estás segura? ¡¿A caso no fui convincente?- Bella sólo alzó los hombros, mientras se mordisqueaba el labio inferior, pues había logrado patear el orgullo masculino de Edward, quien estaba incrédulo ante la tan terca posición de Bella.

Ella no sabe cómo, pero de momento a otro se vio sentada a horcajadas sobre Edward allí dentro del jacuzzi. Y entendió que él no la dejaría dormir hasta conseguir que ella se mudara de regreso con él.

Y otra vez de regreso a la cama, después de haber hecho el amor allí dentro del agua caliente, en donde parece que las sensaciones se duplicaban o triplicaban. Como pudo, Edward la regreso a la cama, allí "exigió" que le dijera que sí:

-¿Entonces?-

-Edward… por favor… yo no…- ella rogaba por que la tortura lenta que él aplicaba sobre ella, moviéndose de tal manera que ella sentía que no podía soportar más.

-¿Regresaras… regresarás conmigo…?- él estaba jadeante, aquello era el mismísimo cielo.

-No soporto…- ella seguía rogando, aferrándose al cuerpo de Edward, mordiéndolo y golpeándolo a veces…

-Es un sí, o un no…- la voz ronca y exigente de Edward, seguían demandando una respuesta, mientras seguía con su labor, aumentando gradualmente sus movimientos.

-Yo no…-

-¡¿No?-

-¡Edward… por Dios… por favor… ya…!-

-Dime… dime que… regresas conmigo… dime que sí… Bella… dime que sí…-

-¡Sí, Dios! ¡Sí, Edward, sí!- gritó, haciendo que en una última y culminante estocada, el orgasmo la hiciera explotar al filo de la cordura.

-¡Sí!- celebró Edward su propio orgasmo y la respuesta que había conseguido de su amada.

No fueron conscientes sino hasta medio día, cuando Bella despertó producto del hambre. Había dormido fuertemente abrazada a Edward, quien despertó al segundo después de ella, cuando la sintió moverse.

-Hola hermosa-

-Hola…-

-Ya tienes hambre, ¿No?-

-Un poco…-

-Bueno señorita, pediré que traigan algo de comer-

-Suena perfecto…-

-¡Ah! Y coordinaremos lo de nuestro traslado al departamento-

-Me coaccionaste…-

-Puedo volver a hacerlo-

-Espero que arregles el apartamento en tiempo record, porque no me mudaré hasta que esté completamente limpio, como lo dejé-

-A lo más dos días. Te da tiempo de hablar con la cacera y empacar tus cosas, ¿O lo tendremos que discutir… de nuevo?-

-Ya entendí, ya entendí…-

El domingo fue absolutamente relajante. Comieron algo liviano, regalonearon un buen rato hasta la hora de almuerzo, hasta eso de las tres de la tarde. Luego pasaron la tarde con Steve hasta que fue de noche y Bella tuvo que convencer a Edward de que ella debía regresar a su apartamento, pues al día siguiente ella tenía que estar temprano en la clínica.

-Dijimos dos días, Edward…-

-Puedes quedarte aquí conmigo amor…-

-Si me quedó no arreglaré nunca las cosas para mudarme… Edward, el martes en la noche estaremos de regreso en nuestro apartamento, ¿si?-

-Es un juramento-

-Lo es-

Así que a él no le quedó de otra que ir a dejar a Bella. De camino fueron hablando de la idea de residir durante un par de años más en Madrid. A Edward no se le olvidaba el asunto que tenía planeado de la casa y de la pedida de matrimonio definitiva, pero lo haría cuando estuvieran de regreso en su apartamento. Le daría una sorpresa, tendría que buscar otro anillo, como representación de un nuevo compromiso y comenzar con la búsqueda de la casa…-

-¿Edward?-

-¿Sí?-

-El semáforo está en verde-

-Lo siento…-

Llegaron hasta el viejo edificio y Edward insistió en acompañarla hasta arriba. Caminaron abrazados hasta la puerta y mientras ella rebuscaba las llaves en su bolso, alguien le habló…

-¡Bella!- gritó Thomas, con la postura y la voz extraña. Por supuesto, estaba drogado y algo bebido. Bella se estremeció y un miedo la sacudió. Edward se giró para enfrentarlo y enseguida se dio cuenta del estado del muchacho frente a él, que caminaba hacia ella en señal de desafío. Él dio un paso adelante y se interpuso entre ella y el tipo ese.

-Es mejor que te vayas, no estás bien- dijo Edward, intentando evitar enfrentamientos. Pero el muchacho no tenía intención de detenerse.

-¡Bella! ¡¿Este es el tipo que te hace llorar?-

-Thomas, por favor…-

-¿Le contaste lo bien… lo bien que la pasamos… que la pasamos esa noche…-

-¡Basta Thom!-

-Cuando bailamos… y nos acariciamos… y nos besamos… y cuando dormiste en mi cama… tu olor sigue allí -

-¡Suficiente!- gritó Edward, a punto de lanzarse sobre ese maldito drogadicto que estaba injuriando a su novia -¡Lárgate de aquí, antes que pierda la paciencia!-

-¡Dile que te diga!- gritó Thomas, acercándose a Edward. También sentía deseos de golpearlo, pero antes que eso sucediese, Bella se interpuso entre ambos y empujó a Thomas para alejarlo y evitar una pelea. Probablemente Edward lo dejaría nockeado con uno o dos golpes.

-¡Ya Thomas! ¡Mira como estas! Es mejor que te vayas…-

-Yo sólo quiero verte sonreír…-

-Vete por favor Thomas, por favor…-

-Bella… Isabella… que lindo nombre…- dijo, suspirando, mientras se alejaba sin dejar de mirarla. Ella lo observó alejarse y suspiró, sintiendo una presión de temor sobre ella.

-Entremos Bella- dijo Edward con la mandíbula tensa, pensando una y otra vez en lo que ese maldito había dicho… no podía ser…

Subieron las escaleras en silencio, hasta llegar a la puerta del apartamento. Entraron, Bella encendió la luz y se quitó el abrigo, mientras Edward se mantenía de pie recostado sobre la puerta, con la mirada fija en el suelo, mientras las palabras esas seguían martillándole la cabeza.

-Bella… desmiente lo que dijo ese tipo…-

-Edward...- ella ya había comenzado a llorar. Sus lágrimas se desbordaron y sintió su cuerpo entero temblar.

-Te lo suplico amor… dime que no…- Edward no acabó de decir las palabras. La congoja, la culpa y el llanto en el rostro de Bella la delataban.

Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, lanzó un puñetazo de ira sobre una de las murallas y luego dirigió su vista hacia la mujer que tenía en frente, quien aún lloraba ahora casi de forma descontrolada.

-Será mejor que dejes de llorar y que me expliques Bella- su respiración pesada era nada más producto de la ira que lo quemaba. De allí no se movería hasta saber que maldita cosa había pasado, antes que su imaginación empezara a trabajar antes de saber con claridad sobre los hechos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Ya! Se abre la campaña para regalarle pañuelos a la pobre Bella, pa' que seque las lágrimas... =P<strong>_

_**Espero sus comentarios... Abrazos a todas! =)**_


	37. Capítulo 12, segunda parte

_Hola mis amigas y amigos, aquí les dejo el capi de hoy, en un día en el que particularmente ha sido muy duro para mí... espero que lo disfruten y como siempre, gracias a quienes han comentado (**SandyBell, I Love Edward, jolmary prado**, no puedo contestar sus comentarios pero sepan que los leo y se los agradesco)._

_Quiero reiterarles la invitación a pasar por mi otro fic_** "Redención & Condena" www. fanfiction. net / s / 8067060 / 1 / Redencion _ Condena **_(recuerden quitar los espacios) Las espero allí =)_

_Bueno, como siempre, gracias a mi Beta y Amiga Paly Paly que es parte importante de esto !_

**_Ahora sí, a leer. Gracias a todas, y nos leemos el sábado =D_**

* * *

><p>-¡Bella, por un demonio, necesito que me hables, maldita sea!- la exasperación de Edward era evidente e iba en aumento.<p>

-Perdón… perdóname…-

-¡Explícame!- gritó a Bella, mientras ella a penas y podía hablar por los nervios y el llanto.

-Yo no… yo no sé…-

-¿Es cierto? ¿Lo que dijo es maldito es cierto?-

-Edward, por favor… perdóname- rogaba ella, tratando de acercarse a él con pasos indecisos. Pero él la quería lejos ahora. Extendió su mano para que ella se detuviese.

-Aún están retumbando en mi cabeza sus palabras: bailes, caricias, besos… y su cama…- dijo, con la vista clavada en algún punto, como si estuviese en trance…

-¡Dios!- ella se cubría los oídos, pues la traición le pesaba, pese a que no fue consciente al cien por ciento de lo que hacía.

-¡Es cierto!... y yo, maldita sea, sufriendo… mientras tú…-

-Escúchame…-

-¡Ahora no quiero oírte!- le gritó, para luego darse la vuelta, abrirla la puerta y salir del apartamento azotándola, mientras ella caía de rodillas en medio de la sala, llorando mientras sentía su alma desgarrarse de a poco, pues aquello había sido peor de lo que ella previó. Él ni siquiera dejo que le explicase el contexto de cómo se habían dado las cosas… ¿Y tenía caso de que lo supiera? De cualquier forma, aquello había sido una traición.

** OOOOOOO**

Edward se metió a su carro y antes de ponerlo en marcha, comenzó a azotar son sus puños el manubrio, mientras sentía la ira recorrerle el cuerpo, como si en vez de sangre fuese furia la que viajaba por sus venas a cada rincón de su cuerpo. Sentía rabia de ese tipo, sentía rabia de Bella, sentía rabia de él mismo…

Recorrió la ciudad a toda velocidad, saltándose varias señalizaciones de tránsito. No le importaba nada, si lo agarraba la policía incluso sería buena idea, pues tendría motivos para golpear a alguien para verter su ira. Pero nadie lo detuvo.

Llegó al hotel, donde pidió una botella de whisky. Con ésta, se fue hasta su recamara donde hace veinticuatro horas había estado haciendo el amor con ella…

-¡Por qué, por qué, por qué!- gritaba, abusando de sus puños sobre las murallas. Hasta que sintió escocer sus ojos, las malditas lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer –Bella, por un demonio, por qué- dijo, dejando que el llanto ganara su jugada, dejándose caer en el piso, mientras se abrazaba a sus rodillas y lloraba, sintiéndose desolado… Como era posible que las ilusiones que había construido se desmoronaran sin piedad frente a él. Como, maldita sea, la mujer que decía amarlo, a la primera oportunidad había...

-¡Por un demonio!- gritó, dejando inconclusos los pensamientos que se agolpaban en su cabeza. Se acercó, como pudo, hasta la mesa en donde había dejado la botella de licor y la abrió, llevándosela de inmediato a la boca, donde ingirió un trago largo y contundente, intentando ahogar sus sensaciones de derrota de aquel momento.

**OOOOOOO**

**OoO**

Isabella había llorado gran parte de la noche. Repasaba en su cabeza una y otra vez la escena desde que Thomas se apareció delante de ellos hasta que Edward había salido del apartamento, azotando la puerta, sin darle lugar a explicaciones. Cuando se durmió, soñó con tormentas, llantos, peleas y soledad. En resumen, sólo calamidades.

¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? Con esa pregunta se fue hasta el cuarto de baño, no sin antes detenerse en el reloj y ver que no llegaría a su pasantía, y la verdad no tenia ganas de ir. Hablaría con su maestra, incluso pensaba en dejar esos cursos de psiquiatría hasta allí y seguir solo con su carrera de psicología, ahí en Madrid o en Estados Unidos. O sea que barajaba la opción de regresar.

Llegó hasta la cafetería, no sabe por qué, pues debía trabajar allí sino hasta la tarde. La gente que trabajaba como camarera como ella, sólo miraba la desolación en su rostro. Así que no hicieron preguntas. Aunque Paulina por cierto, no se quedó tranquila.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?-

-No lo creo. Tus cartas tenían razón: sobre las consecuencias de los actos-

-Ya veo. No olvides la renovación-

-Renovación…-

-Te puede parecer desubicado que quiera saber los detalles de lo que sucedió, pero de verdad quisiera ayudarte- pidió Paulina, ubicándose en una de las mesas más apartadas del local de café que estaba lleno a esa hora de la mañana. Isabella la miró, suspiró y le relató los hechos. Desde que apareció Steve, de como Edward la había apartado de forma inconsciente, de como ella había decidido apartarse para que él pasara tiempo con su hijo. Y ahí le contó del "error" con Thomas, aquella noche que se sentía desorientada. Le contó lo de la droga y Paulina no tuvo que escuchar más explicaciones, pues ella sabía el comportamiento de los jóvenes cuando consumían éxtasis. Ella alguna vez consumió. Bella le contó enseguida de cómo Edward se había enterado y como se había ido sin oír explicaciones.

-¿Y eso es todo?-

-A qué te refieres-

-¿Te vas a quedar así, cruzada de brazos, dejando que Edward se quede en su cabeza con sus propias conclusiones? Que son las más obvias por cierto-

-No quiso escucharme-

-Pero han pasado horas, debería escucharte ahora… o tú deberías intentarlo…-

-No lo conoces…-

-Pero creo comenzar a conocerte a ti y me cuesta creer que seas de las niñas que se queden allí lamentándose y flagelándose en su propio dolor, pudiendo remediar la situación… siendo presa del miedo, viendo como éste las domina-

-¿Me estás diciendo cobarde?-

-Tómalo como quieras. Si yo fuese tú, iría al baño me lavaría la cara e iría con decisión a encarar a Edward y obligarlo a que me oyera o al menos para que se diera cuenta que debe oír mi versión de los hechos. Si no oye, bueno, pues él se lo pierde. Seguro después se arrepentiría y me buscaría, ahí lo haría sufrir yo un poco antes de ceder…-

-¿Crees que es eso lo que debo hacer?-

-Creo que ahora mismo, preguntándomelo, estás perdiendo el tiempo-

Bella miró por unos minutos a Paulina, mientras ella bebía con deliciosa calma su café muy cargado. Paulina estaba haciendo entrar en razón a Bella, orillarla a que actuara.

Y lo hizo.

Bella se levantó y se fue hasta el baño de servicio a lavarse el rostro. No llevaba maquillaje, prácticamente nunca lo usaba, así que no había peligro de arruinarlo.

Salió, se calzó su chaqueta de cuero, muy segura de si misma y dispuesta a que Edward Cullen la oyera.

Aleonada por Paulina, salió de la cafetería, no sin antes, encontrarte cara a cara con quien, en parte, había sido culpable de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Thomas.

-Bella, yo… no fuiste a la clínica y…-

-Escúchame una cosa, Thomas Morrison- si, estaba furiosa y decidida –Apártate de mí. No quiero salir contigo, no quiero ser tu amiga, no quiero nada contigo, ¿Me entiendes? Nunca habrá oportunidad para ti conmigo. ¡Nunca!-

-Pero tú y yo…-

-¡No hay tú y yo! Ahora apártate que estoy apurada-

-No, bella…- cuando él la iba a retener por el brazo, ella fue más ágil y más rápida, antes que él se diera cuenta, Bella estaba plantando una cachetada de proporciones épicas en una de sus mejillas, volteándole el rostro… y con un dolor punzante. La chica tenia fuerza cuando se lo proponía.

Sin decir más, como si ese encuentro con Thomas hubiera aumentado sus niveles de seguridad, Bella se dirigió hasta la calle, llamó a un taxi y le dijo en perfecto español al conductor, que se dirigiera al hotel Alcalá, ante la aprobatoria mirada de Paulina, que pensaba que _"Sí, esa niña es de armas tomar cuando se lo propone"_, quien había observado la escena entre Bella y Thomas desde el mostrador.

**OOOOOOO**

**OoO**

-¡Edward! Qué bueno que regresaras- la entusiasta Paz saludaba a su jefe con su simpatía.

-Que tal Paz- la voz de Edward era de ultratumba. Paz, su asistente no se merecía su apatía, pero no tenía animo de sociabilizar. Además, su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar.

-¿Quieres que revisemos la agenda? Hay varios pendientes, pero lo más urgente es la reunión de esta tarde. La señorita Antonella ahora está en una reunión…-

-Ok Paz. En un rato más vemos eso… ahora déjame solo por favor. No quiero recibir a nadie-

-Como digas, ¿Necesitas algo más?-

-Es todo por ahora… gracias Paz, puedes retirarte-

Paz estaba tan sorprendida. Sacaba sus conclusiones sobre el actuar de su jefe. _"Quizás no ha visto a Bella…"._

Y si Paz sacaba conclusiones, Edward trataba de no hacerlo. De no pensar. De no recordar. De no dejarse llevar por la ira que no había logrado mitigar con el alcohol. Todavía sentía deseos de matar a alguien.

Y para alejar su complejo asesino, marcó hasta la habitación de Kate para hablarle a su hijo. Algo balbuceó Steve sobre Lina y de cómo durmió toda la noche. Al menos, oír a su hijo lo calmaba un poco. Luego de despedirse de él, prendió su laptop y comenzó a checar pendientes. Enseguida le pidió a Paz que lo comunicase con Londres, con uno de los enólogos que trabajaría con él en la producción del nuevo vino que estaba a portas de sacar. Una idea de negocio de Sam, Jasper y suya. El lanzamiento del vino aquel estaba a portas y todo debía estar totalmente perfecto. Desde su producción hasta su distribución. Por tanto, le pidió a su asistente que mientras él hablara con Joan, el enólogo, nadie lo interrumpiera.

** OOOOOOO**

Bella llegó hasta las afueras del hotel y entró decidida hacia el área administrativa. Su determinación no había decaído ni un milímetro. Venia decidida a que Edward la escuchara.

Entró a paso firme hasta la gerencia, donde encontró a Paz

-¡Bella! Que bueno verte…-

-Hola Paz. ¿Edward está?- preguntó enseguida un tanto inquieta y ansiosa.

-Está ocupado, pidió que no lo molestaran. Pero si gustas, puedes esperarlo…-

-No, no puedo- dijo Bella, y sin más, fue hasta la puerta de la oficina de Edward y la abrió sin anunciarse. Paz trató de impedírselo, pero fue muy tarde, pues al llegar a la puerta, Bella ya estaba adentro de la oficina y había cerrado la puerta de un golpe seco y estruendoso.

Edward miró enfurecido hasta la puerta. ¡Quién demonios se metía de esa manera a su oficina!

Cuando la vio parada en la puerta, se quedó en blanco. Joan seguía hablando del otro lado del teléfono, pero él ya no escuchaba. Otra vez, la furia comenzaba a burbujearle viéndola allí parada, sujeta de la puerta como si ésta se fuera a caer, observándolo con la cara erguida y la mirada oscura y desafiante, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba notoriamente, por lo dificultoso que era respirar en ese momento. Tan obstinada, tan determinante… tan hermosa…

Despidió a Joan, diciéndole que había surgido un problema y que debía colgar, pero que se comunicaría con él durante la tarde. Colgó el auricular con violencia, se levantó, acercándose hacia ella.

-¡¿Qué?- le espetó. No estaba preparado para hablar, ni siquiera para verla.

Bella tomó aire ruidosamente y se apartó de la puerta, dando un paso hacia él.

-Ni siquiera me diste el jodido tiempo para hablar, para explicarte…- ella hablaba lanzando improperios desde el centro mismo de la injusticia en la que se sentía. Sí, porque pese a que sabía y reconocería su error, había un contexto detrás, como Paulina le había dicho.

-¿Me quieres dar el lujo del detalle, Bella? ¡Pues no sé si los quiero!-

-¡Mírame Edward!- gritó, dejando nuevamente que sus amigas las lágrimas hiciesen su aparición -¡Hay una explicación! –

-¿Explicación? ¡Se supone que me amabas!-

-¡Y te amo!-

-Pues tienes maneras muy extrañas de demostrarlo. ¿Y cual es tu excusa, eh? ¿Que estábamos separados? ¿Que fue mi culpa por dejarte? ¿Que lo hiciste por despecho? ¡¿Qué?-

-Yo… yo no sabía… yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo…-

-¡Oh, Bella! ¡Es una gran excusa!-

-¡Escúchame!-

-¡No! No quiero… no quiero enterarme como tú hacías no sé qué cosas con tus nuevos amigos-

-¿Qué quieres decir, eh? ¿Qué me metí con más hombres…?-

-Isabella, no quiero seguir hablando… ¡Maldita sea, mientras yo rogaba de que no fuera demasiado tarde para recuperarte, tu estaba aquí…!- no terminó la frase, porque sabía que se arrepentiría más tarde.

-Muy bien Edward- dijo, secándose sus lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta –Quiero que recuerdes que has sido tú el que no ha querido oírme. Tengo claro que cometí un error por el que estoy pagando caro, pero a cualquier acusado se le da el derecho de defenderse, cuestión que tú no estás haciendo. Pero Edward, cuando sepas lo que ocurrió y quieras hablar conmigo, será tarde, ¿Me oyes?- concluyó, ante la furiosa mirada de Edward.

Bella salió dando un portazo, al igual que cuando entró, dejando a Paz sorprendida, mientras ella salía con paso firme, con la esperanza de que Edward saliera tras ella para detenerla… se haría de rogar un poco, pero finalmente aceptaría…

Pero no lo hizo.

**OOOOOOO**

Kate se encontró con Bella justo cuando ella se aprontaba a salir del edificio:

-¿Bella?-

-Kate…-

-Estás llorando… ¿Que sucedió?-

-Nada, no sucedió nada- ella secó con rapidez sus lágrimas, pero era tarde, Kate a penas la vio intuyó que algo malo pasaba.

-Uno no llora por nada…-

-Kate, por favor. ¿Y Steve?- preguntó Bella para desviar el tema.

-En el dormitorio con una de las muchachas… ahora mismo iba a ver si Edward me ayudaba a buscar a alguien que lo cuidase esta tarde…-

-Yo puedo cuidarlo- dijo ella enseguida, pues le parecía una buena idea pasar tiempo con el pequeño para distraerse y ayudar a Kate

-¿Estás segura? No quiero molestarte-

-Él es encantador, de ninguna manera es una molestia. Puedo venir por él a las tres y llevármelo al apartamento. Puedes ir por él cuando te desocupes-

-¿De verdad? Oh, no sabes el alivio. Prefiero dejarlo mil veces con alguien conocido que con algún extraño…-

-No hay problema. Vengo por el a las tres entonces-

-Gracias Bella. ¿De verdad estás bien?- insistió Kate y Bella intentó sonreír para tranquilizarla, pero no pudo.

-Ahora no quiero hablar de eso. Nos vemos en un rato-

-Claro Bella- dijo Kate, mientras Bella salía con el corazón trisado. Al menos pasar la tarde con Steve la ayudaría a distraerse.

**OOOOOOO**

**OoO**

-¡Vaya! Has regresado de tus vacaciones-

-Antonella, tan amable como siempre-

-Tenemos mil pendientes Edward, espero que te concentres de una vez en el trabajo-

-Es el negocio de mi familia, por si lo olvidas. No descuidaré mi patrimonio-

-Pues espero que Bella no te distraiga de…-

-Antonella, basta. Ahora vámonos que han de estar esperándonos en la sala de juntas-

-Ok, vámonos-

Cuando llegaron, ejecutivos y accionistas los esperaban, entre ellos Sam, que horas antes había charlado con Kate, le había hablado de lo mal que había visto a Bella. Cuando le habló a Bella, ella le contó de cómo Edward se había enterado y de cómo se había cerrado a sus explicaciones. O sea que Sam ya estaba enterado de todo, la mismísima Bella le suplicó que no interviniera, que si Edward no había querido oírla, pues ni modo.

-Señores, buenas tardes- saludó en general Edward a los presentes, mientras se instalaba en la cabecera de mesa, listo para comenzar la junta. Se veía más serio que de costumbre, pensaba la mayoría. Extraño, aunque a Antonella le parecía que esa era la actitud de alguien en el puesto de Edward. Ella intuía que las cosas con Bella y Edward no habían mejorado, así que su "yo interno" la empujaba a jugar sus cartas para con Edward. _"Demonios, es mi oportunidad"._

Compra de una cadena de resort, hoteles nuevos, remodelaciones, contrataciones, etc. Ese fue el tono de la junta. Además, Edward les comentó sobre su nueva inversión, la que compartía con Sam, acerca de un viñedo y de apertura de la oficina comercial de Madrid y el lanzamiento del mismo. Cosa que lo traía muy entusiasmado. Los ejecutivos no tuvieron más que deseos de éxito ante el nuevo negocio y entusiasmados por recibir la invitación al evento de lanzamiento, que se daría dentro de un par de semanas.

-¿Jasper ya tiene fecha de llegada?-

-Dentro de una semana estará aquí- respondió fríamente Edward a Sam. Ninguno de los dos quería tocar el tema de Bella.

-Perfecto. Bueno, Kate aceptó trabajar conmigo-

-Es una buena noticia. ¿Regresaste con ella hasta aquí?-

-Oh, no. Fue por Steve…-

-¿Con quién lo dejó?-

-No quieres saberlo- respondió rápidamente Sam, para girarse sobre sus talones e ir hasta un par de viejos ejecutivos a los que no había tenido oportunidad de saludar. Por cierto, Edward entendió perfectamente quien estaba cuidando a su hijo… pero aun así, no hizo ningún comentario.

-¿Te parece que tomemos una copa en el bar esta noche Edward Cullen? Yo invito…- Antonella no perdería el tiempo. No, claro que no.

-Claro, por qué no- aceptó Edward, pensando en que sería el momento de comenzar a distraerse.

-Bueno, me retiro- dijo Sam, acercándose a Antonella y Edward

-¡Nosotros nos vamos de parranda! ¿Tienes planes Sam?- preguntó Antonella, tomándose del brazo de Edward.

-Sí, los tengo. Una "amiga" me espera para cenar- dijo, mirando directamente a Edward. Otra vez, él supo de quien se trataba, no había necesidad de que le dijera el nombre

-¿Amiga, eh, Sam? Pues aprovéchala-

-Bien, me esperan. No quiero que se me haga tarde. Que disfruten de su velada. Estamos en contacto- dijo él y sin más se fue.

Edward tuvo deseos de salir tras Sam y exigirle por qué maldita razón no le había dicho lo de Bella y ese… era difícil que no lo supiera. Pero respiró y dejó que él se fuera. No quería hablar con él de "ella".

Cuando Sam llegó al apartamento de Bella, el pequeño Steve y Kate estaban aún allí. Le esperaban a él para cenar. Habían preparado un delicioso budín de zanahorias con carne y esperaban que él llevase el vino.

-Le decía a Kate que me podía hacer cargo de Steve mientras encontraba una guardería…-

-Pero tu ayudantía…-

-Las congelé. Envié un correo a mi maestra y le expliqué sobre algún problemas. Así que seguiré sólo con las clases normales para terminar la carrera de psicología. Finalmente la ayudantía era "informal" para los cursos de psiquiatría-

-Oh y cuando retomas las clases-

-Dentro de una semana, por lo que esta semana estoy libre para cuidar a Steve. Incluso lo puedo llevar conmigo a la cafetería-

-Oye Bella, no quiero molestar…-

-No insistas con eso. Además, mañana hablaré con Paulina para que recomiende una buena guardería-

-Bella, eres muy amable-

-Espero que… Edward no tenga problema con que lo cuide yo…-

-¡Que ni se atreva a poner excusas!- exclamó Kate –Además, Steve está feliz con que Bella lo cuide, ¿Verdad Steve?-

-¡Si! Bella juega conmigo, ¡Sí!- dijo el pequeño, alzando las manitos con el tenedor en una de ellas. Se quedaron ahí con Bella hasta cerca de las nueve, cuando ya era la hora de acostar a Steve.

Bella se sentía un poco mejor de poder ayudarlos, además, estaba viendo el nacimiento de un amor que ya era casi palpable entre Kate y Sam y eso la alegraba, además de sentir un poco de envidia, pensando en que quizás, en ese momento, ella y Edward podrían haber estado juntos disfrutando.

Pero Edward, en ese momento, estaba en la barra del hotel, dejando que Antonella sacara a flote toda aquella verborrea que él hacia como que oía, pues en verdad, él tenía la cabeza en otra parte.

-Siempre creí que esa niñita no era para ti…- dijo Antonella, sacándose a Edward del planeta paralelo en el que se encontraba.

-Qué dices…-

-Eso. Bella es una chiquilla aún. No entiendo cómo habías durado tanto con ella. Tú no eras así- decía ella, degustando su brandi.

-No quiero hablar de eso, Antonella…-

-¡Pues tienes que hablarlo! No hay que ser adivino para saber que andas así porque debe de haber pasado algo con ella. ¿Y sabes qué? Las cosas pasan por algo Edward, quizás ahora es tiempo de que dejes atrás las "niñerías" y te concentres en el futuro con una mujer que camine hacia el mismo lado que tú- era primera vez que Antonella hablaba así con él.

-Y según tú, Antonella, ¿Quién es la mujer ideal para mí, eh? ¡¿Tú?- refutó con rabia. Una cosa era lo que pasaba entre Bella y él y otra muy diferente que esa mujer le faltara el respeto.

-Yo no…-

-Antonella, no quiero ser descortés, pero óyeme una cosa: lo que a mí me pase ahora con Isabella no es de tu incumbencia. Y por otro lado, ella es más mujer que muchas de las mujeres que he conocido, créeme, nadie me ha hecho perder la cabeza como ella, porque la amo, dudo mucho que alguna vez deje de hacerlo. Ahora con tu permiso, tengo sueño. Nos vemos mañana Antonella- dijo él, dejando con fuerza el vaso sobre la barra y levantándose, salió de allí.

**OOOOOOO**

**OoO**

-¿Está todo bien Edward?- preguntó Jasper, la mañana siguiente, cuando Edward había llegado hasta su oficina, después de haber pasado la noche en una maldita vela, sin poder dejar de pensar en ella. En Bella.

-Tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero está todo bien- Edward había querido evitar llamadas de su familia, pues le preguntarían por Bella, ¿Y él que les respondería?

-El próximo Lunes estaremos llegando, Alice y yo, para el lanzamiento del vino. Ella está ansiosa de volver a ver al pequeño y a Bella, ¿Ella está bien?- _"Demonios"_

-Sí, bien- respondió escuetamente y enseguida cambió el tema -Ayer me comuniqué con el enólogo, y esta tarde, Sam y yo tenemos una reunión con la cámara de exportadores, para la distribución del vino. La fiesta de lanzamientos la están comenzando a coordinar, todo estará listo-

-¡Vaya! Son muy eficientes Edward Cullen-

-Lo somos-

Cuando terminó de hablar con su cuñado, se fue hasta el cuarto de Kate, para ver a su hijo quien al parecer, se aprestaba a salir:

-¿A dónde piensas ir campeón, eh?-

-¡Con Bella!-

-¿Bella?-

-¡Haremos castillos con Lina y Bella!- explicó animado su hijo, mientras acariciaba con muy poca sutileza a su gatita, que le aguantaba todo. Edward miró con extrañeza a su hijo y enseguida miró a Kate buscando una respuesta.

-Eh, bueno. Bella se ofreció de cuidar al niño por las tarde, mientras encontramos una guardería para él. Ahora voy a ir con la corredora de propiedades, a ver un apartamento…-

-No me lo habías dicho-

-¿Lo del apartamento? La corredora acaba de llamarme. Y lo de Bella… bueno, lo coordinamos ayer… supongo que no te molesta-

-Para nada- aseguró Edward. _"No voy a preguntar nada, no voy a preguntar nada…" _–Si gustas, puedo quedarme con Steve mientras vas con la corredora. Además me gustaría hacerme cargo de los gastos del apartamento…-

-Oh, no. No Edward. Ya ha sido suficiente con lo que has hecho. Yo me encargaré de costear el lugar en donde voy a vivir y no te preocupes, será un lugar apto para el niño también…-

-No lo dudo. Pero si necesitas ayuda económica…-

-Edward, gracias. ¿Te quedas con el niño entonces? A medio día estaré de regreso para darle su comida-

-¡Perfecto!-

Edward se llevó a su "Campeón" hasta su oficina, quien se ubico en una esquina de esta a jugar con los Legos, mientras su padre revisaba algunos pendientes. De tanto en tanto, Edward observaba a su hijo tan abstraído en sus labores de constructor con aquellas piezas de colores. Sintió orgullo del pequeño… y un poco de envidia. Pasar las tardes con Bella era algo que él también añoraba_…" ¡Un mes, maldita sea, un mes esperando volver a tenerla. Un mes pasando penurias, mientras ella pasaba las penas con su nuevo amigo!… ¡Maldito desgraciado!" _detuvo el pensamiento. No quería enervarse frente a su hijo. Él sentía un cariño por Bella que él no mancharía con su rabia.

**OOOOOOO**

**OoO**

Los días pasaban con total normalidad, aunque para Bella y para Edward, el correr de los días se hacía más lento. Burlescamente más lento.

Durante esos días, Bella no pudo seguir esquivando las preguntas que su madre le hacía cada vez que la llamaba, acerca de cómo iban las cosas con Edward, o que si ya estaba viviendo juntos de nuevo

-Mamá, creo que Edward y yo hemos… terminado...-

-¿Terminaron? Pero… pero hija… ¿A caso él ha vuelto ha…?-

-Creo que esta vez, la culpa ha sido mía… -

-Bella, hija, ¿Que ha pasado?- preguntó Renée, quien había tirado por la borda su tranquilidad. Y Bella sentía tanta vergüenza de decirle a su madre lo que había sucedido, que después de tartamudear mucho, logró decirle a su madre que ella había traicionado a Edward mientras él estuvo fuera.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo traicionado Bella?, ¿Que has hecho?-

-Madre, es todo lo que te contaré ahora. Estoy bien, sigo con mis clases y con mi trabajo. Dejé la pasantía para concentrarme en mis estudios. Estoy bien mamá- dijo, para después su madre seguir con el bombardeo de preguntas, sobre ¿Cómo?, ¿Con quien?, ¿Cuándo?, preguntas que Bella por cierto, no respondió.

Su semblante, aunque trataba de mantenerlo en pie, decaía conforme iba pasando el día. Durante las tardes que se hizo cargo del pequeño Steve, lograba desconectarse de alguna manera de todo lo que la rodeaba y concentrarse en jugar y divertirse con Steve, quien decía "La adoraba". Alcanzó a estar cuatro días como cuidadora suya, hasta que Paulina encontró para el pequeño, una guardería perfecta. La colonia inglesa en Madrid contaba con un colegio preescolar en donde les enseñaban a los pequeños lo referente al idioma y cultura del país, además de las enseñanzas básicas para pequeños de tres a cinco años.

Kate y Edward fueron a una reunión con la directora de dicho lugar, quedando muy conformes y confiados de que sería un buen lugar para su pequeño hijo.

Por cierto, el primer día de clases para Steve fue algo difícil. Durante el tiempo que llevaba lejos de Canadá, no había hecho amigos de su edad, por lo que se sintió cohibido y fuera de lugar al llegar a la guardería y ver a todos los niños jugar unos con otros. Además, dejar a su mamá, a su papá y a su gata Lina tantas horas al día, le partía el alma.

-Se adecuará rápido, no se preocupen- dijo la directora a Kate, quien estaba a punto del llanto, cuando tuvo que dejar a su pequeñito en manos de una de las "tías" para ir a la clase y ser presentado allí como el nuevo "compañerito".

El tímido comportamiento de Steve sólo duró el primer momento, porque enseguida los niños se le acercaron y le dieron la bienvenida. El pequeño, en su primera semana de clases, ya tenia cerca de diez amigos, e incluso una noviecita, la pequeña Constanza Suarez o "Cony", con quien coqueteaba descaradamente.

Que Steve estuviera ya en una guardería, tenía más tranquilo a Edward, a quien le preocupaba que su hijo estuviese solo o solamente rodeado de adultos. Además, el pequeño aprendía con rapidez, pues en una semana ya se había aprendido una canción en español, además de palabras que había memorizado.

Eso le daba alegría. Alegría en medio de su pesar, el que trataba de esconder. Su hermana y su cuñado estaban por llegar y él no había dicho nada acerca de lo que había ocurrido con Bella.

-Edward, dime por qué demonios Bella me dijo que estaría fuera de la ciudad durante los días que yo estaré en Madrid, ¿eh? ¿Qué es lo que no me has contado?- _"¿Estaría fuera? ¿A dónde iría? ¿Con quien? ¿Por qué?" _se preguntó Edward cuando lo oyó de su hermana.

-No tengo idea Alice-

-Que mierda está ocurriendo Edward, qué le hiciste-

-Alice, es un asunto entre ella y yo…- _"si es que aún había ella y yo…"_

_-_En un par de días estaré ahí y espero que me expliques qué sucede-

-Creo, Alice, que no te debo explicaciones. Ahora, dame a Jasper que necesito hablar con él- dijo Edward, tajantemente. Porque lo único que le faltaba era tener que estarle dando explicaciones a su "hermanita pequeña". Además, Edward había querido guardar silencio sobre lo que había ocurrido, porque el futuro era ahora más incierto que antes. Porque antes, al menos, sabía que dependía de él que las cosas entre Bella y él volviese a ser como antes. Pero ahora que las situaciones habían dado un vuelco diferente, un vuelco inesperado. Sí, porque de muchas personas a lo largo de su vida se habían defraudado, pero jamás esperó sentir aquello por su Bella. Además, no había querido oír detalles de lo que había ocurrido, pero aquello de que hechos como "besos lascivos, bailes sensuales" hacían que sufriese nauseas.

Todas las noches se preguntaba si llegaría a perdonarlas. Quizás, con el paso del tiempo. Perdonarla, pero difícilmente olvidarla.

* * *

><p><strong><em>No me odie... las cosas pasan por algo... es algo que aprendí hace mucho y lo viví hoy en mi propia vida =P<em>**

**_Espero sus comentarios... Abrazos a todas! =)_**


	38. Capítulo 13, segunda parte

_**Hola a todas y todos... aquí les dejo la actualización correspondiente, antes que se corte la luz...**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios, alertas de favoritos y lecturas fantasmas... mil gracias en verdad.**_

_**Gracias también a mi beta y amiga Paly Paly que colabora y es parte importante de esta locura...**_

_**Eso! Ahora a leer.. =)**_

* * *

><p>Edward llegó a medio día de ese lunes hasta el aeropuerto en busca de su hermana y su cuñado, quienes venían desde Seattle.<p>

-¡Edward, estoy ansioso por ir a ver el viñedo!-

-Está muy cerca de aquí. Toledo es una maravilla, la viña es un sueño, fue una suerte que nos la vendiera. Sam hizo una muy buena gestión-

-¡Fabuloso! ¡Y con la producción a toda máquina, lista para ser lanzada y exportada!-

-Yo no sé que se traen con ese negocio. Pensé que el negocio hotelero era mucho más grande que este de los vinos…- intervino Alice, un poco mareada porque Jasper venia hablando hacia semanas sólo de aquello de la viña, y los vinos

-No se trata de que sea más grande. Es un sueño que teníamos de estudiantes Alice. Sam, Edward y yo soñábamos con vender vinos…- explicó su novio con dulzura.

-Y nadar dentro de los barriles llenos de vino…- recordó Edward y se carcajeaba, mientras recordaba aquello. Jasper se unió a sus risas y de camino al hotel, comenzaron a recordar los viejos tiempos.

Aquella tarde tendrían una reunión con la gente de la viña, ejecutivos, enólogos entre otros, así que sería una noche perfecta para cenar.

Alice alcanzó a estar un rato con su sobrino, a quien llenó de regalos. Luego acompañó a Kate a dejarlo en la guardería y le pidió que le indicara en dónde quedaba el apartamento de Bella. No dejaría pasar más tiempo sin verla.

Alice, como todos los de la familia Cullen, se ubicaban muy bien en aquella ciudad, pues era como su segundo hogar. Siempre visitaban España, la familia tenía varias residencias en Madrid y en otras ciudades del país, además de la cadena de hoteles, claro. Así que cuando Kate le dio la dirección, Alice se ubicó enseguida, pareciéndole raro que Bella viviera en aquella parte de la ciudad, que era apartada y peligrosa a su parecer.

Alice golpeó la puerta y Bella demoró unos minutos, pues se supone estaba estudiando, aunque en verdad se estaba quedando dormida. No sabia por qué, pero siempre andaba con sueño.

-¡Sorpresa!- gritó Alice cuando Bella abrió

-Alice- y claro que fue sorpresa para Bella verla allí. Sabia que ella llegaría en esos días, pero no se imaginó que llegara precisamente hasta su departamento, además, la había extrañado, después de todos esos meses sin verla.

-Bella, ¿Por qué vives aquí, eh?- dijo, adentrándose en el pequeño pero acogedor apartamento, después de su sesión de abrazos. Lo observó con detenimiento, como si luego de eso fuera a lanzar su veredicto. No lo encontraba feo, pero no era para ella…

-Porque es lo que encontré y lo que puedo pagar…-

-Bella, sabes que podrías estar viviendo en…-

-¡Este es mi hogar ahora, Alice!- exclamó, dando por zanjado el tema - ¿Quieres un té, un café?-

-Un té está bien- asintió Alice, sabiendo que le costaría más trabajo del que imaginó hacer volver a Bella con Edward y sacarla de allí.

Bella se dirigió hasta su pequeña cocina a hervir el agua, mientras Alice la siguió hasta allí

–Bella, ¿Me contarás que ocurrió? Edward no ha querido decir nada y Renée tampoco...-

-Alice… las cosas simplemente no se dieron como esperábamos… hemos cometidos errores-

-Qué errores Bella. Ustedes se aman…-

-A veces eso no es suficiente…-

-Bella, se supone que somos hermanas… confía en mí…-

-Lo defraudé Alice…- suspiró y resumió para Alice –Una fiesta, mi pena, un amigo… éxtasis, besos…ah y dormí en su cama…-

-¡¿Qué? ¿Dormiste con otro hombre Bella? Cómo…- al igual que Edward, Alice con aquel resumen, comenzó a forjar en su cabecita lo lógico que debería haber ocurrido. Bella supuso la escena que Alice estaba creando en su cabeza y agregó

-Es la conclusión que sacó él por supuesto. Sólo bailamos y nos besamos…-

-¿Y lo de la cama?-

-No le quise decir donde vivía, así que me llevó hasta su apartamento para dormir allí, pero no pasó nada…-

-Espera un momento, ¿Dijiste éxtasis?-

-Sí Alice… esa noche tomé una pastilla de éxtasis y…-

-¡Bella, desde cuando te andas metiendo con drogas, es algo peligroso…! ¿Y Edward no lo entendió? Si dices que fue solo un beso del que no tuviste mucha conciencia…-

-Todo el tiempo pensé que estaba con él, Alice. No veía otro rostro que no fuese el suyo, quizás por eso accedí a que Thomas me besara… además no dejó que se lo explicara. Se quedó con la primera impresión, la misma que tuviste tú-

-¡Demonios Bella! ¡Espera cuando yo sea la que le restriegue en la cara!-

-Alice, escúchame una cosa. Si quieres que sigamos siendo amigas, debes saber que tienes estrictamente prohibido decirle a Edward lo que te acabo de contar…-

-¡¿Pero por qué?-

-Porque intenté decírselo y no quiso oírme… me juzgó sin conocer el contexto… ok, sé que hice mal, que lo defraudé y cargo con esa culpa y ese dolor, pero no fui consciente de lo que hacía, nunca tendría que haber probado esa droga…-

-Ni que me lo digas… Pero Bella, déjame ayudarte, cuando Edward se entere entenderá…-

-Alice, por favor… si sé que le has dicho algo a Edward, te odiaré y no estoy jugando-

-Bella, por favor…-

-No Alice-

-Sabes que estás actuando como una niña pequeña, caprichosa. Que tú y él están sufriendo…-

-¡Cómo sea! Es mi decisión. Y si vas a insistir con lo mismo, puedes irte por donde viniste, pero la próxima vez que quieras saber de mí, no me encontraras porque me habré ido lejos y…-

-Ok, ok, ya entendí… ¡Demonios Bella, eres tan terca!-

-Ya me lo han dicho antes- concedió ella con seriedad, pues Edward eso se lo decía todo el tiempo.

Decidieron hablar de otras cosas: sobre los estudios de cada una, sobre la vida de Bella en Madrid, sobre su trabajo en la cafetería, sobre Rose y Emmett y el pequeño retoño que vendría pronto. De lo dichoso que se encontraba Carlisle…en fin. Pasaron una muy buena tarde.

-Bella, esta noche cenaremos en el hotel, por qué no vienes-

-No es buena idea-

-Es sólo una cena, además Jasper quiere saludarte…-

-Habrá otra oportunidad de saludar a Jasper, pero no iré a esa cena...-

-Sam y Kate también estarán allí-

-Y Edward. Sé lo que pretendes Alice-

-Pretendo verlos felices-

-Agradezco tu buena intención, pero no. No iré, además tengo una cita-

-¿Cita?- preguntó Alice, frunciendo el ceño

-Sí, cita- admitió Bella, sin dar más explicaciones. Lo que no dijo es que su cita sería con su nueva amiga Paulina. A Bella le hacía bien hablar con ella, además, ahora le parecía interesante lo que el tarot de Marsella decía.

-Ok Bella… ¿Puedo volver a visitarte?- preguntó Alice con ojitos de ruego, haciendo que Bella sonriera. "Alice y sus métodos…"

-Cuando quieras- le dijo, abrazándola. De verdad la había extrañado y le hacia bien verla.

** OOOOOOOOO**

Cuando Alice regresó al hotel, venia algo retrasada para la cena. La tarde se la había pasado volando con Bella.

-¡Vaya! Al fin llegas- dijo Jasper en cuanto la vio. Ella le dio un beso y luego se fue a saludar a Sam, a quien no veía desde hace meses. Luego, se giró y dio con el rostro de su hermano que estaba sentado junto a una mujer de tez blanca y de cabello negro, al igual que sus ojos, que en ese momento la miraban sin esconder su escrutinio.

-Antonella, ella es mi hermana menor Alice. Alice, ella es Antonella, mi mano derecha aquí en el hotel- dijo Edward, presentándolas a ambas.

-Y tu amiga- agregó Antonella y en aquel momento se le atravesó a Alice.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Alice saludando a la mujer esa.

-¿Y dónde estuviste?-

-¿No lo adivinas? ¡Con Bella! La invité a venir ahora, pero no podía… tenía una cita…- la palabra cita la dijo Alice con algo más de fervor, causando en Edward la reacción que ella esperaba. Pues poner a "Bella" y la palabra "Cita" en una misma oración, había causado en él una especie de puñetazo en el estómago. "_Sí, tonto, estúpido… sufre, sufre… te lo mereces hermano…"_ decía ella en su pensamiento, sin quitarle los ojos a su hermano de encima.

-¡Pues que bien por ella!- dijo Antonella con un dejo de sarcasmo y humor negro, mientras se aferraba al brazo de Edward. Él se deshizo del agarre de su colega y se fue directo al lugar donde se encontraban los licores, para servirse otro trago, mientras se preguntaba por cierto _"¡Con quién demonios tiene una maldita cita...!". _Kate, Jasper y Sam se mantuvieron ajenos a aquel encuentro, pues conversaban del negocio que estaban a portas de lanzar.

La cena, pese a todo, estuvo bastante amena. Los tres hombres recordaban jugarretas suyas en el tiempo universitario, alguna de las cuales Kate y Antonella recordaban. Alice también conocía algunas de aquellas anécdotas, pues Edward solía alardear sobre ella. Siempre los tres.

Aunque ahora, la relación de amistad entre Edward y Sam estaba algo… delicada. No podían negarlo, siempre habían hecho buenos negocios juntos, se complementaban, además de ser cómplices y amigos. Pero desde hace días, Edward se sintió traicionado también por Sam, y Sam a su vez, no avalaba la actitud de Edward. Y Jasper se percató de aquello, por eso, cuando los tres hombres quedaron solos, quiso intervenir.

-¿Me pueden decir que mierda pasa entre ustedes?-

-A qué te refieres-

-No soy estúpido, ni mucho menos ciego…-

-Jasper, hemos tenido desacuerdos... Es todo. Pero estamos aquí para hacer negocios…-

-¿Se trata de Bella? ¡¿Ella está en medio de esto? ¿Por eso Edward no está ya con ella? ¡¿Se enamoraron de la misma mujer?-

-¡Qué dices Jasper!- exclamó Edward con horror

-No digas estupideces Jasper- Sam negaba con la cabeza, frente a la sarta de estupideces que Jasper estaba pensando.

-¿Entonces?-

-¡No estoy de acuerdo con la actitud de Edward!- estalló Sam, con un par de copas más en el organismo.

-¡¿Mi actitud? ¡¿Mi actitud? ¡Creo que estás olvidado una parte importante de la historia, Sam!- estalló también Edward a continuación, golpeando la mesa mientras se encaraba con Sam.

-Y yo creo, Edward, que estas ¡Completamente ciego y sordo!- dijo Sam, gritándole esto último

-¡¿O sea que ahora la culpa es mía?-

-Ok, cálmense los dos. No queremos terminar con los puños, ¿No?-

-¿Puños? Somos adultos después de todo, Jasper, aunque admito que he tenido deseos de golpear a tu cuñado...-

-Te aseguro que no lo permitiría…-

-Ok Rocky… atrás Apollo… ha sido suficiente licor por esta noche y mañana tenemos reuniones importantes y debemos estar frescos- dijo Jasper, interponiéndose entre Sam y Edward quienes estaban a punto de los puños. Los ánimos lucían caldeados aquella noche.

-Sí, mejor me voy. Caballeros, ha sido una muy amena cena. Has mañana- dijo Sam, lanzando la servilleta sobre la mesa y saliendo del salón. Mientras Edward se quedaba bufando de rabia después de aquel "pequeño" encuentro.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOO**

-Ha estado sobrecargándose de trabajo y mucho estudio. Si no está aquí, está en la biblioteca de la universidad. No tiene más amigos… esto no está bien para una chica de veinte…- exclamó Paulina a Sam, refiriéndose a Bella, mientras éste la esperaba para llevarla a almorzar y poder charlar.

-Sí, está más delgada… a veces estoy tentado de decirle que se regrese a Estados Unidos. Allá está su madre y sus amigos…-

-Eso no pasará, lo sabes Sam-

-No lo sabemos. Ella es tan… súbita, repentina para sus decisiones a veces, que ha logrado sorprenderme… y es valiente, muy por el contrario a lo que ella diga o proyecte. Así que si decide largarse de aquí, por el bien de ella y de los demás, lo hará-

-Seguro, por mucho sufrimiento que eso le cause. Eso lo sé-

Paulina y Sam estuvieron hablando mientras Bella se desocupaba. El sentimiento de preocupación por ella era compartido por ambos, pues la miraban como si fuese su hermana. Ambos.

-Siento la demora- dijo Bella, llegando hasta donde sus dos amigos se encontraban.

-No hay problema. Supongo que no te molesta que vayamos por Kate.

-Claro que no-

-Hey, sabes que Kate está muy emocionada preparando la fiesta de lanzamiento del vino Tarragona. Se hará en el salón de eventos del hotel que administro. Es fabuloso… ¿Te animas a venir?-

-Oh, Sam… no estoy de ánimos para fiestas… ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez que fui a una…-

-Esta fiesta será diferente. Es importante para mí Bella….-

-Él también estará y eso ya supone un ambiente no muy grato…-

-Edward en medio de ciento cincuenta personas… no tienen por qué cruzarse-

-Aun así, no creo…-

-Bella, tu madre y su padre están casados, lo que supone que ustedes tendrán más de un encuentro… es tiempo de que comiences a asimilarlo si es que no te das otra opción con él…-

-Él no quiere la otra opción Sam…-

-De cualquier manera yo, tu amigo del alma que soy como tu hermano, va a necesitarte ahí… qué me dices…-

-Con ese ultimo argumento no puedo decir que no…-

-Serás mi acompañante… tú y Kate serán mis acompañantes… ¡Tendré mi entrada triunfal!-

-Estoy feliz por ti Sam, por lo de este negocio, y por lo de Kate-

-¿A qué te refieres cuando sacas a Kate?-

-No soy tonta, además, hacen una linda pareja…-

-No hay nada aún Bella… ella vive para su hijo-

-Pero ahora que no está sola con Steve, quizás comience a pensar en ella… porque se nota que le gustas-

-¿Lo crees?-

-Si…-

-Vaya… entonces, ¿Me dices que sí a lo de la fiesta?-

-Te estas poniendo como Alice… y si es tan importante para ti, no podría negarme…-

-¡Perfecto!-

**OOOOOOO**

El almuerzo fue relajado. La idea fue distraer a Bella al menos funcionó de momento. Hablaron de la fiesta y de la idea de ir a conocer la viña que estaba muy cerca de allí. Hablaron también del inevitable viaje que ella tendría que hacer a Estados Unidos para las fiestas de fin de año, quizás sería buena idea salir de allí y estar con su madre, visitar Forks y la tumba de su padre, ver a sus viejos amigos… y quizás quedarse allí. No lo sabía.

Sam se disculpó y dejo a las chicas solas. Ambas fueron por el centro comercial a ver algo de ropa, pues ninguna contaba con nada acorde para ese tipo de eventos. Y se hallaban algo perdidas. Pensaron en llamar a Alice, pero ella aquel día estaría fuera de Madrid. Así que decidieron optar por su instinto para comprar trajes de gala. Bella había acompañado varias veces a Edward a eventos, pero ella siempre optó por ropa sencilla, pero esta vez Kate le había dicho que "_Había que lucirse"… ¡¿Por qué no? Pensó bella y optó comprar un traje algo más revelador de lo que nunca había usado. _

Cerca de las seis, se dirigieron hasta la guardería para ir a buscar al pequeño, quien se emocionó al ver a Bella, a quien había extrañado mucho durante todos esos días. Bella esperaba poder abrazar al pequeño…

Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse a Edward también allí.

-¡Edward! No sabía que vendrías por Steve…- dijo Kate, algo nerviosa. Y si ella estaba nerviosa, Bella estaba en un estado peor…

-¡Papi también vino!- exclamó el pequeñito, mientras su madre lo alzaba en brazos.

-Se lo prometí a Steve, recuerdas- dijo él, sin quitarle los ojos encima a Bella, quien yacía escondida tras Kate.

-Oh, bueno… nosotras…- dijo, intentando dar una excusa, pues se sentía quizás más nerviosa que Edward y Bella.

-Kate, está bien. Debo volver a estudiar…- dijo Bella, con mucha calma

-Pero cómo regresaras…-

-No hay problema, puedo tomar el metro…-

-¡No!- la rotunda negativa de Edward sobresaltó a Kate y a Bella. Él no podía creer que esa "niñita" insistiera con los viajes en metro, aun a esas horas. Además, la estaba observando y era imposible que en esos días hubiese bajado de peso… aunque su rostro decía lo contrario. La miraba como si estuviese a punto de ponerla sobre sus piernas y castigarla primero por descuidar su salud, segundo por poner en peligro su seguridad con eso de querer viajar en metro, y tercero… por engañarlo. Bella, por primera vez durante ese encuentro, dirigió una mirada de rebeldía, directo a los oscuros ojos de Edward. Ese hombre no era su padre ni mucho menos para decirle lo que debía o no hacer…

-Como te decía, Kate, tomaré el metro. No hay problema. Hablamos luego- le dijo, dándole luego un beso en la mejilla del pequeño y saliendo de allí a toda velocidad.

Cerca había una estación y calculando, dentro de hora y media estaría en su apartamento, para una ducha, y estudio y…

-¡Dije que no te meterías en el metro! – la voz furiosa de Edward y la manera en cómo la detuvo de su brazo para que detuviera su presurosa caminata. Ella sacudió su brazo y se soltó de su agarre, enfrentándolo con su cuerpo y su mirada.

-¡¿Y quién lo dice?- dijo, dándose la vuelta para seguir caminando… _"¡¿Dónde demonios está la maldita estación de metro…?"_

-Yo voy a dejarte…-

-¡No!-

-Maldita sea Bella, comenzará a llover en cualquier momento, y no pienso mojarme. Así que muévete y súbete en el maldito coche, o te cargaré sobre mi hombro…-

-No serías capaz…- y antes de acabar la frase, Edward la cargó sobre su hombre, ante la graciosa mirada de varios transeúntes que observaban la escena. Bella, por cierto, pataleó para que Edward la bajara, pero este hizo caso omiso. Además, estaba preocupado porque ella realmente pesaba bastante menos de lo que recordaba.

-¡Maldita sea Edward! Si yo decido andar en el jodido metro, es cosa mía y tú no tienes nada que…-

-Cállate Bella- dijo Edward, metiéndola en el asiento del copiloto y cerrando la puerta del coche con un golpe seco. En menos de un minuto estuvo en el puesto del conductor. Sin decir más palabra, puso el coche en marcha hasta el apartamento de Bella. Ella, para tranquilizarse, observó el entorno lluvioso.

Por cierto, Bella ahorró tiempo, pues el viaje duró veinte minutos, aunque para ella, estar dentro del coche con Edward en aquel silencio terrible. Ella deseó recostarse sobre su hombro varias veces durante el trayecto, pero por supuesto no lo hizo. Y Edward quiso detener el coche para estrecharla en sus brazos. Pero tampoco lo hizo.

-No fue tan terrible- dijo Edward sin un ápice de broma en su voz, deteniendo el motor frente al edificio.

-Sí, sí lo fue. Gracias de todos modos- dijo y sin más salió del coche.

"Por qué no la besaste, maldito granuja" dijo, cuando Bella ya había salido del coche y entrado al viejo edificio.

"Por qué no hiciste nada… ¡Tonta Bella!" ella por su lado se iba criticando su nula capacidad de acción… y es que dicen que el miedo inmoviliza y ella sentía tanto, tanto miedo, que no encontró nada mejor que salir corriendo del coche.

Ella llegó a quitarse el abrigo y a calentar agua para preparar su ya mítico te de naranjas y comenzar

su sesión de estudio, al que no le daba tregua. Había sido una buena manera de espantar la culpa y la pena, pero con ese ultimo encuentro con Edward, sería difícil concentrarse.

Desde la cocina, oyó tres golpes secos en la puerta y sintió que su corazón se detuvo por fracción de microsegundos, para luego comenzar una carrera enloquecedora dentro de su pecho.

Como llevada por la expectación, se dirigió hasta la puerta corriendo y la abrió… y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando se vio envuelta en los posesivos y fuertes brazos de Edward, mientras su boca se hacía sobre la de ella, en un beso posesivo, desesperado, severo, sintiendo como gemidos salieran de la boca de ese hombre con forme la iba besando y estrechando contra él. Ella no hizo más que responderle con el mismo fervor aquel beso y aferrar sus manos a las solapas de su abrigo para apretarlo aún más a ella.

A ambos les estaba constando respirar, pero aún así, no se apartaban. Pero cuando fue necesario algo de aire, Edward bajó la intensidad del beso para apartarse de ella.

-No- negó Bella y ahora ella capturó la boca de Edward y lo besó de forma desesperada, como si a partir de aquel ósculo quisiera decirle que no hay ni habrá nadie más que él para ella. Que eran sus besos los que ella deseaba y los de nadie más. Que lo amaba… lo mismo que él intentaba decirle, que pese a sentirse traicionado, la amaba con tanto dolor que incluso le era difícil levantarse cada mañana y comenzar el día lejos de ella. Que su cuerpo la reclamaba en el delirio de la noche y que su presencia etérea y su aroma le seguían en cada lugar en donde estaba.

De súbito y jadeando, Edward se apartó de ella. Los ojos de Bella estaban oscuros y sus labios hinchados. Y también jadeaba.

La miró por unos segundos y sin decir palabra la apartó, dio media vuelta y salió del apartamento. De camino a su coche no pensaba en nada fuera de la boca de ella y luchaba contra su corazón que le gritaba que se devolviese y se quedara con ella.

Pero no lo hizo. Aquel impulso había sido suficiente para él… por el momento.

Y ella, ella cerró la puerta y dejó caer su frente sobre ésta, mientras con sus dedos delineaba sus labios, sintiendo aún el ardor de los labios de Edward, preguntándose si él había recibido su mensaje en aquel beso, como ella recibió el suyo: "_El me ama…"_

Cuando recobró algo de compostura, se fue hasta la cocina a terminar lo que había dejado inconcluso antes de la visita.

Te de naranja para concentrarse. Aunque si antes la concentración parecía esquiva, ahora definitivamente había desaparecido. No podía dejar de pensar en Edward. No podía, no quería.

Así que con el recuerdo de sus labios, tomó el tazón de infusión caliente y se lo llevó hasta el cuarto, en donde lo bebió con calma, después de haberse desvestido y metido dentro de la cama, sin dejar de pensar en Edward.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOO**

-La prensa social y especializada estarán cubriendo el evento. La relacionadora pública gestionó eso y yo me preocupé de la lista de invitados, los que confirmaron casi en un cien por ciento la asistencia- explicó Kate a Sam

-Entonces todo está listo-

-Todo listo. Ah y tienes unos asuntos pendientes de aquí del hotel. Antonella está presionando…-

-Esa mujer no deja de mortificarme-

-Habló de una remodelación de uno de los hoteles de Granada…-

-Le dije que debía esperar… esos estudios no están de un día para otro…-

-¿Quieres que te comunique con Edward?-

-Debe estar reunido con empresarios Franceses ahora, quizás más tarde…-

-Este... ayer… fuimos por Steve, Bella y yo, y él estaba allí…-

-¿Pasó algo? ¿Le dijo alguna pesadez a Bella?-

-No…bueno, el ambiente estaba cargado… insistió llevar a Bella a su apartamento, pues ella quería irse en metro-

-Oh… ¿Crees que…?-

-¿Si hubo reconciliación? No lo sé… espero que sí…-

-Eh… gracias por ayudar a Bella, Kate. Es muy gentil de tu parte…-

-No es nada…-

-Estaba pensando… si es que no tienes otros planes… que podríamos ir por tu hijo a la guardería… y almorzar con él, claro, si es que quieres…-

-Sí quiero- respondió enseguida, sonriéndole y sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían al ver la sonrisa que él le devolvía también.

Sam recordó lo que Bella había dicho el día anterior, respecto a Kate… "Ella es linda… ¡Demonios Sam, estás enamorado como un chiquillo de quince!" pensaba, mientras no dejaban de mirarse y sonreír.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ahhh...bueno, un primer acercamiento, un poco raro, pero acercamiento al fin y al cabo. <em>**

**_Espero sus comentarios... Abrazos a todas! =)_**


	39. Capítulo 14, segunda parte

**_Hello! señoritas, aquí estoy..._**

**_como siempre, agradecer las alertas de favoritos que me llegan cada día a mi correo, por sus lecturas y por sobre todo sus comentarios, que recibo y leo con mucho respeto y que me hacen muy muy alegre. de veras gracias por darse el tiempo a todas y todos por leer._**

**_Ojo, que el capi tiene "sound track". busque "Hold on" de Michael Buble, sobre todo en la última parte, para que se haga ambiente._**

**_Besos a todas y espero que les guste el capi. _**

**_Con cariño. Cata!_**

* * *

><p>Pocas veces se daba el tiempo para recordar a su madre. Su muerte, había dejado en él una herida profunda y dolorosa, la que costó cerrara.<p>

El vacío que ella dejó fue tremendo, pues ella era el molde femenino perfecto, la imagen de una mujer ideal, de una madre abnegada y amorosa, de una esposa complemento de su marido, en todo.

Esa era Esme Cullen , su madre.

En su oficina, por insistencia de Bella, había puesto un retrato de su madre, a quien evocaba en ese momento. Ese día, aniversario de su muerte. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado? ¿Cuatro? _"Dios, cómo pasa el tiempo…" _pensaba Edward, mientras sostenía ese retrato y acariciaba el rostro de su madre en aquella fotografía. Noviembre 20, fatídico día para los Cullen.

-¿Estás ocupado?- preguntó Paz después de golpear y no recibir respuesta, por lo que se apresuró a entrar.

-No, no… estaba distraído. Qué sucede-

-Habló Kate para avisar que Sam venia de camino para ver lo del hotel en Granada. ¿Deseas que pida almuerzo para ambos?- preguntó ella. Él suspiró y pensó en que como estaban las cosas entre ambos, probablemente terminarían lanzándose la comida por la cabeza… pero él no estaba con ganas de iniciar guerrillas ese día. Pero de cualquier modo, Sam era su amigo.

-Sí Paz, pide almuerzo para ambos, por favor-

-Ok, y su cuñado llamó desde la viña. Dice que los empresarios extranjeros están encantados con el lugar. La cata de vinos fue todo un éxito. Durante la tarde estará aquí dándole los informes-

-Eso es una buena noticia Paz. Avísame cuando llegue Sam y evita que él y Antonella se encuentren. Hoy no estoy de ánimo para presenciar disputas entre ellos ni mucho menos….-

-Sí señor. Ah… emmm… hay algo más-

-De qué se trata…-

-Le llegó un ramo de flores…-

-¿Flores?¿A mi?- preguntó Edward muy sorprendido.

-Es lo que dice la tarjeta, ¿quiere que lo traiga?-

-Sí Paz…y deja de hablarme de usted. Pensé que habíamos hecho un trato cuando te contraté…-

-A veces no me atrevo a tutearte… tu humor… es cambiante-

-Aun así. Ahora ve por ese ramo que me dejas intrigado-

-Allá voy- dijo Paz, quien a los segundos regresó con un arreglo que a Edward le pareció hermoso. Sobre un trozo de madera que recordaba al corte de la corteza de un árbol, se extendía una capa de musgo, sobre la cual yacía media docena de rosas burdeos, enterradas a este de manera desigual y ladeadas, que parecían descansar sobre el verde pasto, además de dos hojas grandes del mismo color burdeo de las rosas, de alguna planta que Edward no supo reconocer. El olor que expelían las rosas era fascinante. _"Rosas, las favoritas de mi madre…"_ pensó Edward, sacando el sobre que descansaba sobre este con su nombre en la frontis. Sacó la tarjeta y leyó:

_"No olvidaría este día por nada, ni olvidaría lo que significa para ti. Por favor, acepta esto en memoria de ella, y con todo mi respeto. Bella"_

No sabía cómo reaccionar. Jamás alguien había tenido ese gesto con él… o no directamente con él, sino con su madre… y no se imaginó que ella fuese a tenerlo, menos en ese momento.

-Paz, ayúdame a desocupar el espacio de esa mesita- dijo él, indicando la mesa que había a un costado de su escritorio, donde descansaban varios otros retratos. Ella muy ágilmente sacó las fotografías y Edward puso la de su madre en el centro de esta y junto a esta, el ramo de rosas.

-Se ve estupendo- comentó la asistente.

-Sí…- dijo él, pensativo, mientras observaba el pequeño rincón tributo a su madre, que Bella y él, inconscientemente habían preparado.

Paz salió para dejar a solas a su jefe, mientras él se debatía en llamar a Bella y agradecerle, o enviarle un mensaje, o un correo, o ir personalmente… Tenía que hacer algo ahora, sin pensarlo mucho. Asique fue hasta su móvil, marcó el número y espero que ella contestase.

** OOOO**

Cuando bella oyó su móvil, estaba nerviosa. Pues espera saber la reacción de Edward frente a su regalo. Las opciones de que se lo devolviera y se lo dejara como sombrero, o la llamara para lanzarle alguna pesadez… y el móvil sonó. En la pantalla, el nombre de Edward… "_Ya recibió las rosas…"_

_-_Bue… bueno…- tartamudeó Bella al contestar

-Bella, soy Edward- carraspeó y continuó –Llamaba para agradecer tu detalle… lo de las rosas-

-Espero no haberte… incomodado…-

-Para nada. Están ahora en mi oficina junto al retrato de mi madre. Muchas gracias… significa mucho para mí…- el tono de voz de Edward era suave, lleno de los sentimientos de gratitud, cariño, afecto y amor por ella y lo que hizo.

-Lo sé… hablé con Alice esta mañana para saludarla-

-Sí, ella aun llora por mamá. Le hizo bien estar lejos de casa, o si no, estaría en el cementerio, llorando sobre su lápida. Al menos aquí está más…distraída-

-Sí, es bueno eso-

-Bien… eso era todo. Gracias una vez más-

-No tienes que agradecerlo-

-Adiós Bella-

-Adiós Edward- y colgó.

"_Te amo Bella"_ dijo él, después de haber colgado, aferrando el móvil en sus manos.

_"Te amo Edward"_ dijo ella, suspirando y agradeciendo que él hubiese tomado bien su regalo. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por acompañar al hombre que amaba en aquel día.

_**OOOO**_

Más tarde, Sam entró a la oficina de Edward y lo primero que vio fue la mesa, con el ramo y el retrato. Sam también recordaba qué día era aquel.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, estoy bien-

-Es un buen arreglo y Esme se ve hermosa en esta foto…- dijo, acercándose hasta el pequeño altar que Edward había montado allí.

-El ramo es regalo de Bella-

-¿De Bella?¿Ella lo envió?-

-Sí, en memoria de mamá-

-Oh…- para Sam hubiese sido el momento perfecto para lanzarle un comentario haciéndole ver la estupidez de su postura, pero lo omitió –Bueno Edward, a lo que vinimos- dijo, instalándose frente a su amigo, y sacando su ordenador y unas carpetas para comenzar a trabajar.

-¿Para mañana está todo listo, no?-

-Perfectamente. Una fiesta de gala, digna del lanzamiento de los vinos "Tarragona" de la viña Toledo… ¡Dios, estoy ansioso! Los catadores han premiado a dos de las cepas, eso es fantástico-

-Oh, hay algo que olvidaba- dijo Edward, levantándose hasta una gaveta. Desde allí sacó una caja con cuatro botellas. La inscripción "Vinos Tarragona" en la etiqueta hizo esbozar una sonrisa en Sam

-¡ES perfecta esta presentación!- dijo, tomando en sus manos la caja de madera.

-Es la Premium. Se presentará de ese modo a exportación. Las etiquetas negras con viñetas doradas. Y estas otras- dijo, sacando otra caja de la gaveta -es la que se presentará para territorio español, en sus cuatro selecciones y sus cepas- dijo, sacando aquellas con etiquetas color blancas, también con viñetas dorada.

-¡Demonios Cullen! Qué esperamos. ¡Abramos una botella!- dijo él, alucinando y entusiasta, sacando una de las botellas.

-Es una estupenda idea- dijo, levantando el auricular y pidiéndole a Paz que mandara a pedir una tabla de quesos para acompañar el vino.

Mientras lo degustaban, hablaban de las características del diseño de la etiqueta, del envase y la presentación. Además de otras cosas sobre la fiesta del día siguiente y la rueda de prensa previa a la fiesta.

Así estuvieron, pasando por alto el almuerzo, cuando sin darse cuenta, habían bebido cuatro botellas de vino "Premium". Ambos amigos estaba echados sobre la alfombra de la oficina, riéndose y recordando viejos tiempos. Habían llamado a Jasper y le habían hecho oír el chocar de las copas mientras brindaban con el vino "Sirah Premium".

-¡Malditos! ¡Podrían haber esperado que yo estuviese allí, no!-

-Es tu turno de mover el trasero y trabajar ahora, Jasper- dijo Sam, mientras Edward se carcajeaba detrás.

También se burlaron de Antonella, quien entró a la oficina de Edward, cuando oyó las carcajadas.

-¡Par de borrachos! ¡Cómo si no tuviésemos trabajo atrasado! ¡Tendrás que decidirse por una de sus empresas si no pueden ser responsables con ambas…!- les espetó ella con rotunda cólera.

-¡Si maestra!- le dijo Edward, haciendo que Sam estallara de la risa, agarrándose el estómago. Le encantaba sacar de quicio a esa mujer. Antonella les hizo un desprecio y salió fúrica de la oficina.

Invitaron incluso a Paz a brindar, y ella, muy dama, tomó una copa… el problema es que ella no acostumbraba a tomar, por lo que ya se sentía mareada.

-Si bebes otra, se te quita- le dijo Sam, guiñándole un ojo, mientras Edward llenaba el vaso de su asistente, otra vez.

Asique allí, los dos jefes reían mientras Paz contaba chistes subidos de tono… hasta que se quedó dormida sobre el sofá.

-Demonios Cullen… fue una reunión muy, pero muuuy provechosa-

-Lo fue…- dijo Edward, dejándose caer de espalda sobre la alfombra –Necesitaba esto, ¿recuerdas que siempre nos íbamos de parranda?-

-Lo recuerdo claramente…-

-Mañana no podremos embriagarnos- dijo Edward muy serio

-Debemos guardar la compostura- contestó Sam de igual manera, para segundos después, ambos mirarse y estallar en una risa que hizo que la asistente se removiera sobre el sofá.

-¿Qué haremos con ella?- dijo Sam indicando a Paz que dormía profundamente.

-Un taxi… o la podemos dejar… aquí… en una habitación… yo quizás duerma sobre ese sofá…-

-Tienes un cuarto aquí en el hotel… ¡todos los malditos cuartos son tuyos! Por qué dormirías aquí…-

-¡Odio dormir solo! ¡Después de Bella odio dormir solo! Así que cualquier lugar está bien para... mí…-

-La extrañas…-

-Como un demente… yo la amo tanto…tanto…- decía con los ojos cerrados.

-Eres masoquista hermano… si sólo oyeras….-

-¡Shhhh! No Sam… déjame dormir con su recuerdo hermoso en mi cabeza… siempre duermo con su recuerdo- dijo Edward, mientras el sueño le empezaba a vencer.

-¡No te puedes dormir en el piso, Cullen!-

-¡Shhh! Paz… taxi…- indicó Edward, acomodándose como si estuviese en una cama.

-¡Demonios!- Sam se trató de levantar con mucha dificultad y miró la hora. Recién las cinco "_No puede ser…" _y sin poder sostenerse en pie, se dejó caer en otro de los sillones. No era capaz de salir de allí.

**_OOOOOOOO_**

**_OOOOO_**

Bella y Paulina estaban sentadas, charlando, después de tanto ajetreo en la cafetería:

-Así que tienes juerga mañana…-

-Es el lanzamiento de un vino…-

-Lo sé. Tu amigo Sam me comentó algo, además de lo que ha salido en los periódicos-

-¿Periódicos?-

-Ve: "_Joven tripleta de empresarios realizará mañana viernes la fiesta de lanzamiento de sus vinos "Tarragona" de la viña Toledo, propiedad desde hace más de un año de estos empresarios, entre los que destaca el joven heredero de la cadena de hoteles Alcalá, Edward Cullen…" _Estará allí toda la alta sociedad de Madrid, además de conocedores y prensa…-

-Creo que es mejor que no vaya…-

-Oye Bella, es tu oportunidad para distraerte y conocer gente, además, esto es importante para ellos- dijo, indicando los nombres de los jóvenes empresarios que aparecía en el periódico. De cualquier modo, ya estaba comprometida con Kate, Sam y Alice, quien no la dejaría faltar.

-Estaré solo un rato…-

-Cómo sea… distráete, te hará bien. Además, dicen que estos tipos de fiestas traen una cuestión de encanto… -

-Es sólo una fiesta Paulina…-

-Bueno, de cualquier forma, me encargaré de llevarte al mejor salón de belleza, para que te dejen radiante y despampanante…-

-Yo creo que no…- por supuesto, ella iba a protestar frente a eso, pero Paulina la detuvo.

-¡Nada de eso! Mira Bella, esta es tú oportunidad para darle un golpe en el estómago a Edward, que vea que tú estás bien…¡Maldición Bella, no puedes rendirte! , ¿lo olvidas?-

-Siempre he tenido la impresión que… no estoy a su altura… digo, él es un empresario exitoso, y yo…-

-Y tú eres una mujer, tímida y desconfiada de sí misma, pero eso evolucionará favorablemente. Ya verás. Ahora, pediremos cita con un salón de belleza, donde los estilistas son unos genios maravillosos, te dejarán alucinante para que dejes a toda esa tropa de empresarios con la boca abierta-

-No quiero ser el centro de atención…-

-Es un decir Bella, es un decir… de cualquier forma los hombres se voltearán a verte, ya verás- dijo Paulina, guiñándole un ojo.

Ya era tarde y el frio otoñal de Madrid estaba dejando en todo su esplendor. Bella, pese a todo, sentía que había tenido un buen día. La llamada de Edward había abierto una especie de esperanza en ella. En realidad, la esperanza nunca la perdió. En su interior, se negaba a pensar siquiera en que las cosas con Edward terminaran así, tan definitivamente por un mal entendido… o por no tener la opción de explicar cómo habían sido los hechos. De cualquier forma, ella se hallaba esperanzada, sí, ese era su estado, y la fiesta del día siguiente sentía sería determinante, ojalá para bien, esperaba.

Paulina, aquella noche, la dejó en su apartamento, pues Bella insistía con su travesía en tren. Su nueva amiga le hizo ver que quizás sería bueno que viera la posibilidad de comprar un coche pequeño para desplazarse y evitar subirse al metro. Ella tenía ahorros suficientes para hacerlo, pero los tenía guardados por alguna eventualidad.

-Puedo ayudarte a comprar uno. Hay lugares donde venden coches de segunda mano, muy buenos…-

-Lo pensaré Paulina. Ahora voy a entrar. Mañana tengo clases temprano. En la tarde estaré en la cafetería y…-

-¡Iremos al salón de belleza! Demian, el estilista, nos espera, no lo olvides…-

-Ok, no lo olvidaré. ¿Sabes? Creo que tú y Alice sería muy buenas amigas…-

-Alice es la hermana de Edward-

-Sí... ya te la presentaré. Gracias por todo-

-No es nada-

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su apartamento, se encontró con un ramo de flores y sonrió ante la idea de que fuese Edward quien le devolvía la atención que ella había tenido esa mañana con él y el recuerdo de su madre. Se agachó y buscó la tarjeta:

_"No dejaré de insistir"_

No tenía remitente. El mensaje le pareció extraño, pero aun así, sucumbió ante la ilusión de que fueran palabras de Edward. Así es que tomó el hermoso ramo de tulipanes amarillos y entró a su apartamento.

**_OOOOOOOO_**

**_OOOOO_**

Un día de mucho ajetreo para los tres jóvenes empresarios había comenzado. Edward y Sam llegaron a una conferencia de prensa con lentes oscuros, a pesar de ser otoño. La cabeza se les partía, producto de las seis o siete botellas de vino que finalmente bebieron, cuestión que se reflejaba en sus rostros. Así que Jasper se tuvo que hacer cargo de responder algunas preguntas, junto con un enólogo y otro administrativo de la viña. Aquella rueda de prensa era para presentar a los periodistas los vinos que la nueva viña Toledo lanzaba, además de dar a conocer las calificaciones que los entendidos habían puesto a cada una de las cepas, calificando las de exportación con designación "Premium", como Sam y Edward lo habían comprobado el día anterior.

-¿Y Paz?- preguntó Sam a Edward con disimulo, mientras Jasper hablaba a la prensa

-Uno de los choferes la llevó a su casa anoche. No quería levantarse…- susurró Edward.

-Pero sólo tomó tres copas…-

-Cuatro, fueron cuatro. Y esta mañana la pobre no me quería ni mirar, estaba avergonzada-

-¿Y la bruja?-

-¿Antonella? No la vi, y espero no verla…-

-Pero irás a la fiesta con ella… es lo que dijo, ¿no?-

-Sí… la invité pensando en que iba a decir que no… soy un estúpido-

-Lo eres… y espero que no te moleste, pero yo iré con Bella-

-¡¿Qué?- dijo en tono más alto de lo normal, haciendo que varios de los rostros de los periodistas desviaran hacia él. Edward carraspeó, arreglándose la corbata, para momentos después los periodistas volvieran a centrarse en las palabras de Jasper

-Espero no te pongas difícil. Alice y Kate tuvieron mucho que ver… necesita distraerse-

-No me molesta que vaya… para nada- dijo Edward, irguiéndose en su lugar y esperando que la noche llegara luego… le urgía volver a ver a SU Bella… porque pese a todo, el seguía sintiéndola suya.

**_OOOOOOOO_**

**_OOOOO_**

El estilista elogió la espesa cabellera castaña de Bella y su hermoso y perfecto cutis

-_¡Per Dio! _Si esta niña parece que se da baños de leche… ahora veamos, que haremos en esta hermosura de cabello…- dijo él, acariciando el pelo de Bella.

Después de casi dos horas en el salón de belleza, Bella casi no se reconoció al espejo. Demian dejó suelta la maravillosa cabellera, haciendo que ésta cayese por su espalda en grandes ondas que le daban un toque absolutamente sexy. Además, el maquillaje hacía resaltar la intensidad de sus ojos achocolatadas y sus labios sobresalían con un intenso tono rojo carmesí. Las "nenas de Demian" encargadas del maquillaje, insistieron que no era necesario rubor, pues "_la niña Bella tenía un rubor permanente y hermosamente natural... ¡Divino!"_ elogiando su maravilloso cutis.

-¡Lo que dije! Cuando te vean, habrá un orgasmo colectivo…- sonrió Paulina, viendo el rostro anonadado de Bella en el espejo.

-¡Paulina, no digas eso!-

-Ahora vámonos que debemos vestirte. No tenemos mucho tiempo-

Paulina se llevó a Bella hasta su apartamento, que quedaba en un barrio central. Allí estarían más cómodas.

Paulina sacó del guarda traje el hermoso vestido. Y lo levantó, admirándolo, antes de dárselo a Bella para que se lo pusiera.

-Creo que es demasiado…-

-¡Nada de demasiado! Es perfecto. Además a ti te gustó cuando lo compraron, ¿no?-

-Sí, pero creo que no lo vi bien entonces…-

-Ok, manos a la obra que Sam llegará dentro de un rato…-

Paulina ayudó a Bella a desvestirse. Hizo que Bella se calzara un provocativo calzoncito de encaje negro "_Yo no sé para qué la verdad…"_ pensaba Bella. Después los ligueros negros que sostenían sus medias color piel. Cuando la ropa interior estuvo lista, prescindiendo esta vez de sostenes, le ayudó con el hermoso vestido. Sujeto por el cuello, dejando al descubierto su espalda, el traje de raso rojo se amoldaba a la perfección sobre el cuerpo de Bella, cubriendo sus pechos en la justa medida, luciendo un escote en V muy sugerente, y cubriendo hasta su medio muslo.

Otra vez Bella no se reconoció frente al gran espejo que reflejaba su figura por completo. No se sintió como Bella, sino como Isabella, como si el traje, el peinado y el maquillaje la hubiesen hecho más mujer. Un poco incomoda por lo corto del vestido, comenzó a tirárselo, llevándose una reprimenda por parte de Paulina.

-¡Oyeme bien Bella Swan: Quiero que vayas a esa fiesta, segura de ti misma, erguida y hermosa como eres, y le demuestres a ese Edward lo que se perdió… y si trata de acercarse, hazte de rogar, me oyes!- le advirtió Paulina, aun con los tacones negros en la mano.

-Ok, ok…- asintió Bella, tomando los tacones y calzándoselos, haciendo verse al menos doce centímetros más alta.

-Y mañana quiero el lujo del detalle… ¡Todo! Compraré todos los periódicos, porque de seguro te robas más de un flash…-

-¿Sabes? Mejor me quedo aquí y…-

-¡Nada de eso!- exclamó Paulina, y como milagro, el timbre de la puerta sonó, lo que significaba que Sam había llegado por ella. Bella sintió un mareo por el vértigo, y el deseo de encerrarse en el baño, o en una pieza para evitar ir, pero pensó en Sam y en lo importante que era esto para él…y para Edward… así que llenó sus pulmones, se puso el abrigo negro de cuello alto que cubría hasta su rodilla, agarró su cartera y se fue hasta la puerta…

-¿No puedo al menos llevar mis zapatillas?- preguntó Bella antes de abrirle a Sam

-¡No!- protestó Paulina, antes de dejar ir a su amiga.

**_OOOOOOOO_**

**_OOOOO_**

El salón de eventos del hotel Ritz de Madrid, estaba lleno de personajes del ambiente empresarial, además de uno que otro famosillo. Todos se acercaban a Edward y a Jasper para felicitarles por lo estupendo del nuevo negocio.

-¡Amo estas fiestas!- decía Alice a Kate embelesada por el ambiente, mientras observaban el entorno.

Estanterías con la presentación de los vinos en varios puntos del salón, donde expertos invitaban a los asistentes a probar las diferentes cepas del vino. La decoración era sobria y elegante, y la música suave, dándole el toque final y perfecto a la celebración. Todo el mundo allí hacía comentarios fabulosos de aquella fiesta que recién estaba comenzando.

Kate estaba recibiendo a los invitados. Había dejado a su pequeño hombrecito con una muchacha que había conocido en el hotel, quien siempre se había mostrado cariñosa con el niño, e incluso lo había cuidado un par de veces. Llamaba de tanto en tanto para saber cómo iban, hablaba con su hijo y él le contaba todas las travesuras que estaba haciendo.

Además de los invitas y su hijo, estaba al pendiente de la llegada de Sam y Bella.

Edward y Jasper, quienes habían perdido la cuenta de todas las personas a las que habían saludado, estaban en uno de los rincones hablando con Andrew Newton, amigo de Carlisle que se encontraba en Madrid en aquel momento, su hijo Michael, además de un enólogo y Antonella, quien no se despegaba de Edward.

-Muchacho, tu padre debe estar orgulloso…- dijo Andrew a Edward, refiriéndose a Carlisle.

-Sí, lo está… hubiese deseado estar aquí, pero tenía unas reuniones importantes en Washington- explicó Edward.

-¡Y esta bella dama debe ser tu novia, ¿no?- preguntó el hombre, refiriéndose a Antonella.

-Oh... bueno.. yo…- Antonella, quien había decidido aprovechar esa noche, de tomar la iniciativa, iba a dejar en el aire la respuesta, como dando a entender que podía ser… pero Edward se le adelantó

-Es Antonella Serrano, mi mano derecha en el negocio hotelero-

-Mucho gusto hermosa dama- el hombre besó la mano de Antonella, quien se sintió deseos de golpear al hombre, pues a ella no le gustaban para nada esas muestras de "caballerosidad".

-Hemos sabido que Ulley trabaja también con ustedes en este negocio- intervino Michael, en tono despectivo, pues él era de aquellos hombres que había nacido en cuna de oro y era heredero de una gran fortuna familiar, no como Sam Ulley, a quien conoció en la universidad, al igual que a Edward.

-Sí, Sam es parte importante de esto- dijo Jasper muy entusiasta, al notar el tono con que hablaba el tal niño Newton de Sam –Es como el jefe-

-Somos sus marionetas- agregó Edward, bromeando

-Definitivamente lo somos…- reafirmó Jasper, riéndose junto a los allí presentes

-Y probablemente lo sea, pues solo los "jefes" llegan con semejante espectáculo de mujer a una fiesta- dijo Michael, desviando su vista hasta la entrada y relamiéndose los labios. Todos observaron hacia el mismo lugar.

Edward sabía que Sam vendría con Bella y para ser sincero, estaba esperando que ella apareciera hace bastante rato ya. Y es que en ese momento, cuando la vio, el maldito tiempo se detuvo…

Isabella sin duda, era una de las mujeres más atractivas del salón, robándose todas las miradas de los allí presentes. Y la mirada penetrante de Edward, quien oyó comentarios del grupo en los que estaba, que le preguntaban a Jasper quien era esa hermosa mujer, sobre todo Michael, quien al parecer estaba exponiendo su idea de ir y saludar a Sam para que le presentase a esa mujer, con quien él al menos tendría la dicha de bailar…"_Y quien sabe, algo más…" _comentó, haciendo que Edward desviara la vista hacia él y lo mirara con odio. Estaba a punto de saltarle encima y partirle la cara… pero no lo haría. De momento.

-Si me disculpan- dijo Edward, alejándose del grupo y dirigiéndose a ella, que parece que lo llamaba con el latido de su corazón.

Bella, que estaba siendo efusivamente abrazada por Alice, sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Su nervio era tal, que apenas había hablado. Sentía las miradas sobre ella y las murmuraciones de las "señoras mayores" cuando la veían con aquel vestido… _"¡Yo sabía que no era buena idea…!" _

-Hola…- Bella sintió el saludo de Edward en la espalda, girándose automáticamente para quedar frente a él. Y si hace un momento sentía el desmayo cerca, ahora estaba segura de que ocurriría. Se contemplaron a los ojos un buen rato, haciendo caso omiso de Sam, Alice y Kate que los observaban. Y del resto de la gente.

-Ho… Hola…- susurró ella, sin dejar los verdes ojos de Edward que la tenían atrapada… en verdad la atraparon hace bastante.

-Te ves hermosa…- dijo él, no pudiendo hacer más comentario que ese. Estaba embobado y cuando eso pasaba, el habla no le salía. Bella se ruborizó profundamente y bajó la cabeza. Edward rápidamente tomó su mentón y lo levantó, para que no dejara de mirarlo. No quería apartar su vista de ella.

-¡¿Verdad que sí?- dijo Alice, acercándose a su hermano y tomándolo por el brazo. Pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

-¿Y cómo ha ido todo?- preguntó Sam a Edward, pero no le respondió -¡Edward!-

-¿Eh?-

-Que cómo va todo…-

-Hay mucha gente…- no era propio de Edward contestar boberías, pero qué diablos, se sentía como un bobo en ese momento. Por supuesto, Alice, Kate y Sam rieron.

-Bien, creo que queremos vino, ¿Verdad Bella que queremos vino?- preguntó Alice, ahora interponiéndose entre los tortolitos. Edward quiso acribillar a su hermana en ese momento

-Sí, creo que me sentaría bien algo de vino- contestó Bella

-¡Voy por el vino!- graciosamente, Sam y Edward contestaron al unísono, otra vez, haciendo que las damas rieran

-Sí, vayan por vino y saluden a la gente. Nosotras tenemos cosas de mujeres de las que hablar- dijo Alice, agarrando a Bella y a Kate de los brazos y llevándoselas a otro lugar.

-Se vé hermosa…- dijo Edward, viendo como su chica se perdía entre la gente

-¿Verdad que sí? El negro le queda fabuloso- dijo Sam, pero refiriéndose a Kate, quien vestía un traje negro y largo, perfectamente entallado. Edward frunció el ceño y lo miró

-Lleva un traje rojo, no negro…-

-¡Bella! Sí, claro, se ve muy bien… -

-Anda ya, vamos por esos vinos…- dijo Edward, dirigiéndose hacia una de las mesas, en donde de camino, tuvieron que saludar a mucha gente.

**OOOOOO**

Conversaciones, brindis, fotografías… Jasper, Sam y Edward tuvieron que hacer la labor de anfitriones durante mucho rato, horas en realidad. Estaban disfrutando de ese momento, la recepción estaba resultando fabulosa, superando con creces sus expectativas. Aunque las expectativas de Edward iban más allá… durante todo el tiempo, había buscado entre los invitados a Bella, quien desaparecía como por arte de magia. Se desesperaba al no saber en dónde estaba, pero de pronto, la volvía a divisar conversando con su hermana, o Kate, u otras mujeres o caballeros que les presentaban. Edward sabía que eso era inevitable, aunque hubiese preferido tenerla solo para él. Por supuesto, no se preocupó hasta que vio a Newton cerca de ella, ofreciéndole un vaso de vino que ella negó a tomar:

-Aceptarás bailar conmigo entonces-

-No, gracias-

-¿Eres novia de Sam? Te vi llegar con él-

-Somos amigos-

-Oh! Yo quisiera que fueses mi amiga también…- dijo él, acerándosele más de lo normal, mientras ella desviaba su cara, buscando a Alice... _"Donde se metió… que me saque a este tipo de encima"_

-Y dime, hace cuanto vives aquí en Madrid…-

-Yo…-

-Con permiso- Edward, cual caballero al rescate de su doncella, llegó a salvarla de ese "_Mal nacido, hijo de…"_

-Edward, estaba hablando con mi nueva amiga…- dijo Newton sonriéndole a Bella, pero ella lo miró con mucha seriedad.

-No soy su amiga- protestó ella, molesta, por el comentario de ese cretino

-Ven Bella, quiero que conozcas a alguien- le dijo Edward, alejándola de Michael.

-Gracias Edward- dijo ella a Edward cuando se sintió a salvo de Newton

-Conozco a ese tipo, no es de fiar-

-Lo intuí… Esta fiesta está increíble, me alegro que las cosas funcionaran bien. Sé cuánto esperabas esto-

-Sí, me siento muy bien… no sabes lo importante que es para mí que estés aquí Bella…-

-Esperaba que no te fuese a molestar…- y era cierto, pues después de como estaban las cosas, era muy posible que Edward reaccionara mal. Aunque eso era muy contrario a la realidad.

-Bella, ven a bailar conmigo…- dijo él, tomándole la mano y haciendo que la mirase.

-¡¿Qué?¿Acaso no has visto los zapatos que ando trayendo? Podrían matarme, y matarte a ti de pasada…-

-Ven…- reiteró Edward, con una sonrisa. Esa maldita noche olvidaría todo. Olvidaría que estaba "separados". Olvidaría la rabia que sintió… porque ya no la sentía. Olvidaría las palabras de ese amigo de Bella cuando le restregó lo que había pasado… lo olvidaría, para concentrarse en ella. Ese era su día, y no podía tener mejor final que con Bella.

La pista estaba casi llena. La música era suave, perfecta. Edward la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Ella llevó sus manos hasta el pecho del hombre y allí comenzaron a balancearse al ritmo suave de la música que llenaba el ambiente, aunque ellos sentían que estaban solos, y que Michael Buble les cantaba a ellos:

_"Así que abrázame fuerte_

_Abrázame esta noche_

_Somos más fuertes aquí, juntos_

_De lo que podríamos ser estando separados_

_Así que abrázame,_

_No dejes que nunca me marche"_

Edward bajó su rostro hasta que la punta de su nariz rozó el hombro de Bella. Ella cruzó sus brazos por el cuello de Edward y acarició su cabellera por la nuca. Adoraba esa sensación. El perfume de Edward era tan familiar para ella y sus hormonas, que se sintió en casa, acogida por sus brazos.

-Quédate conmigo Bella- susurró Edward en su oído

-No hay nadie más con quien quiera estar, Edward- respondió. Y con eso se lo dijo todo. Edward levantó su rostro y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella.

-Estoy cansado de estar lejos de ti, Bella… tan cansado…- dijo, acercando su boca hasta rozar los hermosos labios de ella, que lo esperaban y lo recibían, como se espera y se recibe al dueño de su corazón.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Ya! ¿Habrá por fin reconciliación?... =O<em>**

**_Espero sus comentarios... Abrazos a todas! =)_**


	40. Capítulo 15, segunda parte

**_Bueno damas... ya es sábado... como siempre, mis más sinceros agradecimientos por sus lecturas, comentarios, favoritos, etc, etc... muchas gracias... (esta vez no me dio tiempo de responder sus comentarios, pero al menos tengan por seguro que los leo cada uno)_**

**_Bueno, dejamos pendiente un bailecito del capítulo anterior, que tenia olor a reconciliación... veamos que tan cierto es._**

**_Abrazos a todas y ya saben, nos vemos el martes!_**

* * *

><p>Isabella sentía como si estuviese flotando. La música sonaba suave mientras ella se dejaba llevar por el cuerpo de Edward. Y Edward se sentía igual, flotando sobre una hermosa nube.<p>

-Ehh… disculpa…- Kate, lamentablemente, tuvo que ir a bajar a tierra a la parejita que bailaba sobre la pista –Edward, los empresarios franceses se van y quieren despedirse. Sam y Jasper te esperan en el lobby…-

-Ok, está bien…-

-Ve tranquilo, yo estaré por aquí…- le dijo Bella

-Regreso enseguida-

-Claro-

Kate y Edward se retiraron, mientras ella se disponía a ir hasta el tocador, pero alguien la retuvo. Por supuesto, Michael Newton no había le había sacado los ojos de encima durante todo el tiempo que bailó con Edward. Vio cuando se besaron, y la verdad es que no le importó.

-Entonces sí puedes bailar con Cullen, pero no conmigo, Bella- le dijo Newton, acercándosele cuando ella pretendía ir por algún refresco.

-Creo que estoy en libertad de decidir con quién bailo y con quien no…- cuando dijo eso, Newton la agarró con dureza por la cintura atrayéndola a él. Aún estaban en la pista, en medio de otras parejas que bailaban. Ella se quiso soltar, pero él se lo impedía.

-Yo también estoy en libertad de decidir, y decido ahora que bailes conmigo-

-No quiero...-

-Es sólo un baile, ¿O pretendes hacer una escena en medio de tanta gente importante y arruinarle la fiesta a tus "amigos"?- le dijo, comenzando a moverse, mientras Bella se tensaba. Y en verdad no quería hacer un escándalo, pero el tipo la tenía fuertemente agarrada, sin dar pie para que se soltara. Odiaba a los tipos como Newton, los odiaba.

-¿Qué te parece si terminamos esta fiesta bebiendo champaña en mi cuarto? Estaríamos más… a gusto…-

-Ok… suéltame… no quiero…-

-Oye, te vi con Cullen. Si se supone que son amigos solamente, quisiera tener ese tipo de privilegios que tiene él contigo…- le dijo, relamiéndose los labios. Ella se apartó, y sin pensarlo, lo abofeteó, haciendo que por fin él la soltara.

-¡Eres asqueroso!- dijo en voz alta, haciendo que las parejas en su entorno los miraran. No le importaba hacer un escándalo ahora, pero es que no se dejaría pasara a llevar por nadie de esa forma, menos por un desconocido. Le dio un empujón y salió a toda velocidad. Tenía que ir por su abrigo y salir de allí. ¡Pero sentía tanta rabia! Ella no era de esas mujeres.

-¡Demonios!- se fue hasta un rincón cerca de la salida. Se quitó los endemoniados tacones que le impedían caminar rápido y se fue el guardaropa a buscar su chaqueta e irse.

-¡Hey! ¡Bella!- Alice que iba saliendo del tocador, vio a Bella, descalza, ir hacia la salida. Corrió hacia ella para detenerla. –Bella, a donde vas…-

-Ha sido suficiente. Es tarde y estos zapatos me están matando…- explicó Bella, con los tacones en la mano

-¿Pero te vas a sí, nada más?¿Pasó algo? ¿Edward te hizo algo?-

-Oh, no, no se trata de Edward… la fiesta ha sido maravillosa Alice, pero en verdad…-

-¿Bella?- Edward, quien iba de regreso a la fiesta junto a Kate, Jasper y a Sam, vio a su hermana y a Bella paradas cerca de la entrada. _"¿Por qué está descalza?"_

-Bella dice que se va…- explicó Alice

-Como que te vas…- le dijo ahora Sam. Se supone que él la había traído a la fiesta, y era él quien debía llevarla –Me podrías haber esperado, no puedes irte sola-

-Puedo tomar un taxi. Estoy cansada y hay gente aun allí adentro, ustedes deben estar ahí…-

-La gente más importante se ha ido- le explicó Jasper

-Ok, ¿Me pueden dejar con Bella?- pidió Edward, quien estaba tratando de entender que ocurría. Además, no la dejaría ir tan fácil esa noche. Los aludidos asintieron, dejando a solas a la pareja.

-Edward, de verdad, tienes que volver…-

-Lo que dijo Jasper es verdad. Los invitados más importantes acaban de irse. Pero dime qué pasó, se supone que esperarías….-

-Yo no quería… ¡Es que Newton es un estúpido!-

-¿Te hizo algo?-

-Quiso obligarme a bailar con él y me invitó a que me fuera con él a tomar champaña a su cuarto… pero lo abofeteé ahí delante de las demás parejas que estaban bailando… no quise hacer un escándalo…-

-No creo que haya sido un escándalo… y me alegro que hayas golpeado a Newton, pero no tenías por qué irte así- insistió Edward, pensando en que era mejor que ni se topara ahora con Mike Newton, porque era capaz de partirle la cara.

-No quería molestar…-

-No quiero que te vayas… no sin mí al menos- le dijo, acariciándole la mejilla... y ahí estaba de nuevo la sensación de derretimientos de Bella, cada vez que Edward le hablaba, o la miraba, o la tocaba…

-Pero tú…-

-No dejes que acabe así esta noche… no esta noche…- le susurró, sin dejar que ella pusiese más excusas.

** oooo**

Bella no supo con claridad, cómo había ido a parar a aquel apartamento, que hace un poco más de un mes había compartido con Edward. Al parecer, él había mandado a que lo limpiaran, pues bajo la tenue luz de una de las lamparitas, se veía ordenado al menos.

-Por qué… por qué estamos aquí…- preguntó ella. Edward sólo la miró. La verdad es que no tenía planeado nada de eso. Digamos que el manubrio de su coche y las indicaciones de su corazón lo llevaron de vuelta ahí. Se había jurado no volver a pisar aquel departamento, a menos que fuera con ella, con Bella. Después que supo lo de Thomas, se juró de plano no volver… pero ya no le importaba. No le importaba nada más que ella ahí con él.

Edward se le acercó y tomó su rostro, como tanto adoraba hacerlo. Y la besó. La besó desde su necesidad por ella, desde su anhelo por ella. Desde el empuje que necesitaba su corazón para seguir latiendo y permitirle la vida, pero con ella. La besó para espantar sus cuestionamientos y olvidar el pasado. La besó porque la amaba y no le importaba nada más.

Su lengua y la de ella se rozaban con familiaridad, como seduciéndose la una a la otra. Sus bocas se amoldaban a la perfección una sobre la otra, mientras las manos de ambos, recorrían el cuerpo del otro sobre las ropas, las que probablemente desaparecerían dentro de un instante, pues la piel les quemaba.

-Te amo tanto… tanto… - le dijo ella, sin apartar los labios de Edward. Tenía que decírselo, tenía que decirle que lo amaba y que lo que había pasado con Thomas, era una estupidez.

-Quédate conmigo… no me importa lo que haya pasado…-

-Pero…- Edward puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de Bella

-No quiero hablar ahora Bella…- y otra vez su boca acaparando la de ella. Sus manos, que no se podían quedar quietas, fueron hasta los botones de su abrigo y lo desabrocharon con mucha facilidad, dejándolo caer por sus hombros. Acarició la piel desnuda de sus brazos y sintió que no le bastaba… bella se hizo cargo de la chaqueta gris tan elegante que Edward vestía, quitándosela con apremio, y desató con extraña facilidad su corbata. Paulina le había dicho que se hiciera de rogar… _"¡Pero demonios, no puedo…!" _ Sus manos ahora se fueron hasta los botones de su camisa, que parece que eran demasiados, mientras Edward se deshacía de sus colleras, dejarlas caer al piso y seguir con su labor de sacar ese hermoso y sexi vestido del cuerpo de Bella.

Edward se apartó un poco para observarla. Suavemente, con sus dedos, acarició su frente, sus párpados que permanecían cerrados, sus pómulos enrojecidos, sus labios hinchados y rojos, su barbilla, su cuello blanco y esbelto. Descendió hasta sus hombros y dejó caer los tirantes que sujetaban el vestido por el cuello.

Ella estaba temblando de anticipación, se estaba derritiendo por dentro… lo necesitaba. Bella recorrió el torso desnudo de Edward, besando su pecho, mientras él sigue acariciándole, dejando caer por fin su vestido, dejándola allí frente a él, sólo con sus bragas negras de encaje y sus ligueros del mismo color que sostenían sus pantis color piel… y sus tacones… y allí se acabó el control de Edward.

La levantó del piso, haciendo que ella le rodeara con sus piernas por su cintura, sin dejar de besarle ahora con desenfreno. La llevó hasta el cuarto, en la cama donde ya otras muchas veces habían hecho el amor, y allí la dejó, situándose sobre ella, besando su cuello, sus hombros, succionando sus pezones, haciendo que ella se arqueara a él, buscando la fricción, jalando los cabellos de Edward por su nuca, jadeando, completamente excitada.

-Edward…oh, Edward…- el aludido, a la velocidad de la luz, quitó sus zapatos, calcetas, desabrochó su cinturón, sus pantalones y los sacó de un tirón. Enseguida, con calma, recorrió con sus manos las piernas de Bella hasta sus pies, de donde quitó los zapatos de tacón. Volvió a subir hasta quitar los ligueros y las medias. Su boca no aguantó, y se dedicó a juguetear en su ombligo con su lengua, mientras con una de sus manos le abarcaba el trasero y con la otra se colaba por debajo de sus calzoncitos y estimulaba con sus dedos el empapado centro de su mujer, jugando con sus clítoris.

Bella estaba comenzando a caer en un espiral erótico y sensual, el que tanto extrañaba.

-Mmh… Ed.. Edward… por Dios…- balbuceaba con dificultad

-Eres… eres tan sexy…- dijo él, comenzando a subir por su cuerpo

-Edward… ya… por favor…- ella se retorcía, buscando el cuerpo de Edward, y a él lo volvía loco la desesperación que reflejaba aquel acto.

-Eres mía…- susurró, acercándosele hasta rozar sus labios

-Lo soy… lo soy…- alcanzó a decir, cuando él capturó su boca con pasión desmedida, acariciando su cuerpo, extendiendo el momento, ardiendo de placer, colmado de pasión.

Con maestría, se deshizo de la última prenda de ropa del cuerpo de Bella, y con lentitud tortuosa, se adentró en ella, haciendo que ella exclamase un "¡Sí!", mientras sus piernas rodeaban las caderas de Edward con fuerza.

Los movimientos de ambos cuerpos eran pausados, encontrándose, deleitándose el uno con el otro, mientras jadeaban y exclamaban incoherencias.

Edward buscaba llegar hasta lo más profundo de ella, perderse en ella, porque en ella, era como estar vivo. Y Bella se abría tan completamente a él, sintiendo que su cuerpo cobraba vida propia cuando lo sentía dentro suyo.

Movimientos lentos que comenzaron a elevar su intensidad, causando una desesperación ya conocida para Bella. Desesperación por la explosión que pronto vendría… que sentía se acercaba…

Edward era capaz de llevarla a los límites que ella creía poder soportar, pero cada vez extendía sus parámetros y le demostraba lo placentero que podía hacer "soportar un poco más".

Hasta que no pudo más. Liberó un orgasmo de proporciones y sintió como Edward se dejaba ir también.

Recuperando la calma, Edward se tendió de espalda, saliendo con cuidado del cuerpo de su amada, y la atrajo hasta él, recostándola sobre su pecho. Ella no podía hablar, sólo suspiraba.

-El vino es delicioso…- dijo, después de unos minutos, cuando sintió que la voz regresaba a su garganta, aunque algo más ronca.

-¿Perdona?-

-El vino que lanzaron, es exquisito-

-¿Y cuál cepa probaste en particular?- preguntó él, sabiendo lo que ella le respondería.

-No lo sé… aun así fue el mejor vino que he probado en mi vida… aunque no soy buena en eso…- Edward se carcajeó a la respuesta de Bella y besó su cabeza.

-Mi madre era una muy buena catadora de vinos. Sus padres tenían una pequeña viña familiar, que ella doraba, pero la perdieron en un incendio. Nuestra viña cambiará su nombre, después de un año, eso por contrato con los antiguos compradores. Se llamará "Viña Esme" o "Doña Esme", no estamos seguros- contaba él con orgullo, mientras seguía perezosamente acariciando la piel desnuda de Bella, quien no pudo soportar las lágrimas de emoción por oír a Edward y por estar con él. Pero tenía miedo, pues el encanto se podría romper cuando asomara el alba.

Aquella noche había sido tan intensa para ella, como lo sintió aquella primera vez que se entregó a él. Lo sentía en todas partes, la piel de su cuerpo estaba tan sensible a las manos de Edward, que con cualquier rose, su cuerpo entero se estremecía. Su piel y su alma se estremecían. Por eso sentía miedo. Miedo de que aquello durara solo esa noche…

-¿Te has dormido?- susurró Edward sobre la cabeza de Bella. Ella se limpió las lágrimas y negó con la cabeza. Edward levantó su rostro para que le mirase, y vio rastros de llanto -¿Pasa algo?-

-Edward… tenemos que hablar…- susurró con nerviosismo.

-Bella, por favor…-

-Pero es que tú y yo nos merecemos hablar-

-Lo sé cariño. Y lo haremos, te lo juro, pero ahora no, por favor… ahora solo te quiero a ti…- dijo, haciendo que ella se recostara. La besó con adoración, situándose sobre ella una vez más. La amaría con fervor hasta que no le quedaran fuerzas, o hasta que amaneciera.

** oooo**

Y el amanecer llegó y ambos cayeron muertos, exhaustos, pero sonrientes. Se abrazaron uno al otro y así durmieron… hasta que cerca de las once, el móvil de Edward, tirado en alguna parte de la habitación, sonaba con fuerza.

-Por un demonio…- Edward se deshizo de Bella con cuidado para que no despertara. Ella se quejó cuando no lo sintió, pero siguió durmiendo.

-¿Sam?-

-¡Edward, maldita sea, los franceses te esperan! Hay que firmar el acuerdo de exportación, antes que se vayan…¡Y falta tu firma, maldita sea!-

-¡Pero si es sábado!-

-¡Pues lo siento! Ahora mueve tu trasero y vente, mientras Kate, Jasper y yo, seguimos entreteniendo a los franceses…-

-Estaré ahí cuanto antes- dijo, y colgó. Se fue hasta el baño, abrió la llave de la ducha y se metió. Se vistió con algo casual, y antes de salir, agarró un lápiz y un papel, dejándole una nota a Bella, si es que despertaba antes que él regresase. La dejó en su lado de la cama, le dio un beso en la frente a Bella y salió, riéndose pues mientras avanzaba por el pasillo hacia la puerta, vio ropa de ambos dispersa por el camino.

** oooo**

Bella abrió con mucha pereza los ojos. La suave luz de una mañana nublada la encandiló un poco, además de lo desorientada que se sentía. Sí, porque miró su entorno, y claramente, ese no era su cuarto. No al menos en el que ahora dormía. Pero sonrió al ver en donde estaba. Volteó la cabeza y su sonrisa se esfumó automáticamente, cuando no vio a Edward a su lado. _"Se esfumó el encanto" _pensó, suspirando e incorporándose, a pesar del estreñimiento que sentía en su cuerpo. Apoyó sus manos a los lados y se encontró con una hoja. La levantó y la leyó: _"Tuve que salir de urgencia, pero regresaré pronto, así que no te mueves. Llevaré algo para comer. Te amo. Edward."_ Y la sonrisa regresó a sus labios. Edward regresaría. Se echó de nuevo sobre el colchó, llevando la nota hasta su pecho, y volvió a cerrar los ojos, a la espera de su amado, que regresaría por ella.

**OOOOOOOO**

**OOOO**

-Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con ustedes- dijo uno de los empresarios franceses, al momento de despedirse. El trío de empresarios estaba cerrando un negocio importante de exportación y eso los tenía felices. A pesar de ser sábado.

Después que los franceses se marcharon, Jasper fue con Kate a revisar algunos pendientes, pues él y Sam tendrían que ir hasta la viña a supervisar algunas cosas. Además, aprovecharían de salir con Steve para que conociera el lugar. Alice también los acompañaría. Edward enseguida pensó que sería una excelente oportunidad de arrancarse allí también con Bella.

-Fue fantástico Cullen, mejor de lo que esperábamos- comentó Sam, exultante.

-Oh, sí. Mucho mejor-

-Dime una cosa, Edward, esa sonrisa que llevas es muy característica tuya cuando está Bella involucrada… ¿me equivoco?-

-No, creo que no- dijo Edward, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Oye, no sabes lo contento que estoy de que hayan hablado las cosas y se hayan reconciliado- comenzó a decir Sam, mientras recogía los papeles de la mesa y los metía a una carpeta –lo que pasó con ese tipo fue una estupidez, además, Bella estaba drogada, no sabía lo que hacía…-

Edward detuvo la escritura en su laptop. Su respiración se agitó tratando de digerir lo que Sam acababa de decir. Le levantó y se fue hasta donde Sam se encontraba:

-¿Qué has dicho?- dijo en tono bajo, entre la rabia, la consternación y la incredulidad.

-De que… o sea, lo de esa noche…- _"Oh, mierda… metí la pata…"_ pensó Sam cuando se percató de la reacción de Edward

-Hablaste de que Bella estaba drogada… ¡¿Qué mierda estas diciendo?- dijo con la mandíbula visiblemente tensa.

-¿Hablaste con Bella?-

-No, no lo he hecho aún. Pero de aquí no me muevo hasta que me digas que mierda es eso de…-

-Oh, no… se supone que yo no…-

-¡Habla Sam!- le gritó, a punto de perder la compostura

-Cálmate Edward… la noche que pasó... todo eso que… sabes… o supones… bella estaba con droga encima…-

-No…- se llevó su mano hasta el cabello, desesperado por lo que estaba escuchando. No, eso no podía ser cierto. Se negaba a creer que ella estuviese… ¿drogándose?

-Ese tipo le dio una pastilla de éxtasis…-

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Me estás diciendo que ese hijo de puta drogó a Bella y se aprovechó de ella?- volvió a gritar.

-No es tan así como lo pintas… -

-¡¿No es tan así..? ¡Maldita sea!- dijo, golpeado la mesa donde hace minutos habían cerrado un buen trato.

-Ella recuerda todo… se culpa por haber permitido que ese tipo la besara, pero no pasó nada…-

-¡Ese maldito la llevó a su departamento!- gritó

-Ella jura que no pasó nada más…-

-Sam, por un demonio, ella fácilmente podría haber bloqueado ese recuerdo, por todo eso de la mierda de éxtasis que consumió… ¡Ese maldito se pudo haber aprovechado!-

-Edward, yo creo y confío en lo que Bella me contó. Estaba arrepentida, tendrías que haberla visto al día siguiente. Y amigo, es todo lo que te voy a decir, tienes que hablarlo con ella…-

-¡Por supuesto que lo voy a hablar con ella!... Una cosa Sam: voy a buscar a ese maldito y cuando lo tenga en frente, lo voy a moler a golpes, ¿me oyes? Así que te advierto, no quiero que me detengas cuando eso pase-

-Cullen, yo estaré ahí para darle unos cuantos golpes también- le dijo Sam muy seriamente, pues él también había querido golpear al maldito ese en su momento.

**ooooooo**

Bella se dio una ducha y sacó algo de su ropa que había dejado allí. Pensó que definitivamente había sido estupendo que Edward la llevase allí, pues no estaba dispuesta a montarse sobre esos tacones o sancos, por muy hermosos que fueran. Unas calzas, un ancho suéter rojo con capucha que era de Edward y unos tenis. "Perfecto". Estaba en el baño, cuando sintió cerrarse la puerta. Después de todo, él había regresado rápido, que ni tiempo le había dado de recoger la ropa que estaba dispersa en el suelo. Corrió hasta la sala y se encontró con Edward mirando por la ventana.

-Has regresa pronto…- dijo ella. Edward se volteó y la observó impasible. En ese momento, Bella supo que las cosas no andaban bien. -¿Edward?-

-Ahora vamos a hablar, Bella… ¿Qué es toda esa mierda de que consumiste o estas consumiendo drogas?- la voz de Edward sonó acusadora, haciendo que los ojos de Bella al instante se colmaran de lágrimas

-¿Qué?... yo… yo… yo no estoy consumiendo… - susurró –Fue sólo una vez…-

-¿Estás segura?-

-¿No me crees?- le preguntó, y Edward agachó la cabeza, empuñando sus manos –Traté de explicártelo, pero no me oíste… me sentía tan sola… el día después que viajaste, después que te envié el texto y no respondiste… y yo… los chicos me invitaron a salir… y Thomas me ofreció esa pastilla, para pasar un buen rato, y…-

-Y ya veo que él pasó un muy buen rato, Bella…-

-¡Yo fue la responsable! ¡Él no me obligó a tomar esa pastilla! Y a pesar de no haber estado totalmente consiente de lo que hice, he asumido mi error… que tú pienses que pasó algo más… bueno, es porque no me conoces…- dijo, secándose las lágrimas.

-Podría haber abusado de ti…- le dijo con rencor, con algún tipo de tono asesino en la voz.

-¡Pero no lo hizo! No pasó nada más, aunque te cueste creerlo…- ella gimoteaba y alzaba los brazos en señal de desesperación.

-¡Lo estás defendiendo!- le gritó él, indignado

-¡No lo defiendo!- ella por cierto le gritó de regreso

-¡Te llevó hasta su apartamento! ¡Podrías haber olvidado lo que pasó!- volvió a rugir Edward

-¡Pero no lo olvidé!- respondió ella, desesperada.

-Los tipos como él planean todo perfectamente para abusar de chicas como tú… su juego es tan obvio...- dijo él de nuevo con esa voz oscura, como si en vez de hablarle a ella, hubiese estado pensando en voz alta.

-Lo sé, fui una tonta…-

-Tú no eres así, tu no confías de buenas a primeras de las personas, menos de los hombres y mucho menos que te ofrezcan ese tipo de cosas…- le increpó con voz gutural, recordando la primera vez que él se le acercó con intenciones no muy sanas, y ella se alejó enseguida.

-¡No me importaba nada! ¡Me sentía desvalida, sola, me daba igual cualquier cosa!- volvió a gritar ella, cruzándose de brazos mientras lloraba, para buscar refugio en ella misma mientras lloraba y Edward no hacia otra cosa de respirar pesado, cerrar los ojos y pasarse una y otra vez las manos por su cabello ya despeinado.

Hubo un silencio de minutos, que para ella parecieron horas. Estaba controlando sus sollozos, aunque deseaba echarse a llorar con todo su corazón sobre el sofá. Hasta que no aguantó más.

-Creo… creo que es mejor que te deje solo- dijo finalmente ella, a lo que Edward levantó la vista con alarma –Pero quiero que sepas que esto había querido decírtelo yo, desde el primer momento, incluso antes que Thomas lo dijera… jamás te habría escondido algo así. Siento… siento haberte defraudado…- dijo, dándose la vuelta lista para salir.

-¡No!- protestó él, tomándola por un brazo antes que ella saliese corriendo. La atrajo hasta su cuerpo, estrechando por la cintura con fuerza -Perdóname… perdóname Bella porque soy responsable de lo que pasó… si yo… si yo hubiese hecho las cosas bien en un comienzo, nada de esto habría sucedido…- se sentía culpable, no podía negarlo. Ella tenía todo el derecho a hacer lo que quisiese cuando se sintió abandonada, a dejarlo incluso. Él tenía tanto miedo como ella, de perderla, que se fuera con alguien mejor, con alguien que sí la mereciese, porque desde siempre supo que su amor hacia él, era una especie de milagro.

Bella como pudo, llevó sus manos hasta rodear la cintura de Edward y habló casi en un susurró manteniendo su rostro pegado al pecho de Edward:

-No eres responsable…-

-Lo soy Bella, en parte lo soy…-

-Edward, quiero que me creas lo que te digo. No he consumido más de esa cosa ni lo volveré a hacer y no pasó nada más que ese beso… te lo juro…-

-Te creo Bella…- le dijo con suavidad, besando el tope de su cabeza. Ella levantó su rostro del pecho de Edward y lo miró

-No dejaría que nadie más besara ni mucho menos me tocara…porque te pertenezco, porque te amo-

-También te amo Bella- dijo, secando las lágrimas de su chica se seguían corriendo por su rostro

-Perdóname Edward…- ella no podía dejar de llorar –Yo quiero estar contigo… no quiero… no quiero que me dejes…-

-Nunca más Bella… nunca más dejaré que esto pase… nunca más dejaré que te apartes de mí, pase lo que pase- juró Edward, para enseguida calmarla con un lento beso en sus labios, con el que de alguna manera, sellaba su juramento.

Se fueron hasta el sofá y estuvieron un buen rato besándose, acariciándose haciendo juramentos, pidiendo perdón una y otra vez hasta que ambos lograron tranquilizarse. Sobre todo Bella, que le había costado mucho dejar de llorar, aunque él le dijo que si deseaba hacerlo, pues que lo hiciera, al menos él ahora estaba a su lado para consolarla y tranquilizarla.

-Oye, ¿Y el almuerzo?- preguntó ella, cuando estuvo recompuesta y sintió sus tripas protestar en su estómago.

-¿El almuerzo?-

-Quedaste de traerlo…-

-Oh… yo lo olvidé, lo siento…-

-Podemos pedir pizza, ¿o tienes otros planes?- pensando en que Edward desearía quizás salir a comer. Pero él no pensaba moverse de allí.

-Bueno, sí tengo planes… pero de momento llamemos por esas pizzas- dijo, sacando el móvil de su bolsillo.

-¿Puedes decirme qué planes tienes?-

-Mmm… de momento, descansaremos un poco, mientras que llegan las pizzas, después probablemente te haga el amor, de nuevo. Más tarde, creo que podremos ir por tus maletas y las mías, regresar, y volver a hacer el amor…-

-Entonces, ¿quieres que vuelva?-

-No te dejaré ir Bella, nunca más- le dijo ahora muy seriamente, besando luego sus labios con delicadeza. La intensidad del beso fue en aumento, mientras sus manos se colaban bajo su amplio suéter, sintiendo la desnudez de su piel.

El pedido de pizza quedó desplazado para más tarde, pues al instante, la cargó y la llevó de regreso a la recamara, donde la desnudó, se desnudó, y donde volvieron a hacer el amor.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Habemus reconciliación! <em>**

**_Espero sus comentarios... Abrazos a todas! =)_**


	41. Capítulo 16, segunda parte

**_Hola mis niñas: aquí estamos nuevamente. Pero antes, quiero comentar dos cositas: _**

**_PRIMERA: Gracias a: _**_nia , evecullen94 , ISACOBO, deandramari, Abiitha, Tata XOXO , Natalia, La chica del gorro azul , Vane, jailannys , Mariale Olivares , robsha pattmar , janalez , robsten-pattison , Carelymh, .Pxa, EdbEll CuLLen I love Edward, Sharkey285, bitha-granger, MCRG, historias hasta el amanecer **_ no he podido responder uno a uno los reviews, pero GRACIAS, ustedes le arrancan unas cuantas sonrisas a esta aprendiz de escritora_**_** ¡GRACIAS!**

**SEGUNDA:**CHICAS, **ESTE FIN DE SEMANA NO HABRÁ ACTUALIZACIONES,** EN APOYO AL MOVIMIENTO "TEAM NO FFN"... NO SÉ SI PUEDO EXPLAYARME MUCHO SOBRE ESO AQUÍ, PERO EN CUANTO TENGA EL COMUNICADO OFICIAL, SE LOS ENTREGARÉ, ¿SI? PERO PARA QUIENES SE PREGUNTAN POR ESTE FIC EN PARTICULAR, _**LO ACTUALIZARÉ EL VIERNES**_, ¿SI? (CUALQUIER COSA SOBRE ESTE TEMA EN PARTICULAR, CONSULTAS SERÁN RESPONDIDAS POR INTERNO...)

Ya, eso es por ahora. Las dejo, abrazos a todas y a disfrutar del capi... a ver que sigue con esta pareja de recién reconciliados...

**Besotes.**

**Cata!**

* * *

><p>-Cuando era pequeña, Charly y yo solíamos comer pizza frente al televisor, mientras veíamos partidos de beisbol. Podíamos comernos una pizza entera entre los dos...- contó Bella sonriendo, después que llegaran las pizzas que Edward mandó a pedir, después de volver a hacerle el amor allí en el sofá.<p>

-¿Lo extrañas, verdad?-

-Sí…aunque siempre lo siento conmigo, infundiéndome valentía… él era un hombre tan temerario y yo tan asustadiza que lloraba en las noches de lluvia… y por los piquetes de aguja-

-Eso lo recuerdo- le sonrió, recordando aquella vez que su amada se negó a que un paramédico la inyectara –Pero estás muy lejos de ser asustadiza o miedosa, no lo eres- agregó, extendiendo su mano a través de la mesa de centro en el living para acariciar su rostro,

Estaban los dos, sentados sobre el piso, comiendo sobre la mesa de centro, conversando de todo y nada, haciendo planes para el viaje de navidad y un paseo por la viña para el siguiente fin de semana. Edward se había tenido que vestir para recibir las pizzas y Bella aprovechó de hacer lo mismo, pese a que Edward le dijo que no era necesario. _"¡No señor, no seas indecente. Ahora vamos a comer!" _bromeó ella, mientras Edward intentaba persuadirla, besando su cuello y metiendo sus traviesas manos bajo el suéter.

-Creo que es tarde para ir a por la maletas… no sé cómo se pasó el tiempo tan rápido…-

-Lo sabes, sí que lo sabes…- le dijo él coquetamente -Y te puedes quedar aquí mientras voy por tus cosas-

-No tengo hecho el equipaje… pero podrías traer las cosas más importantes, mi lap, mi cartera… aquí hay un poco de ropa que dejé la última vez, podré sobrevivir con eso hasta mañana-

-Te aseguro que no necesitarás ropa…- dijo Edward con entonación y mirada lujuriosa

-¡Controle su tono lascivo, señor Cullen…!-

-Deja de llamarme señor, niñita…- le inquirió con voz oscura y amenazante, a punto de lanzársele encima y olvidar la idea de ir por sus cosas. Pero ella reaccionó:

-¡Ok, ok! Entonces ¿Vas por mis cosa?-

-Claro. Yo pasaré por el hotel por mi maleta. Estaré pronto de regreso- le dijo, acercándose a ella, para darle un tierno beso –mientras puedes dormir-

-¿De verdad no quieres que te acompañe?-

-Hace frio afuera, es mejor que te quedes. Ya mañana vamos por el resto y pasamos por el supermercado. Tú ve a la cama a recostarte como buena gatita-

-Está bien. Le hablaré a mamá y a Paulina…-

-¿Paulina?-

-Una buena amiga, ya te la presentaré-

-Claro- dijo, dándole el último beso, para levantarse, abrigarse y salir. Bella le pasó las llaves y le dio indicaciones de donde se encontraban las cosas más importantes.

OOO

Edward condujo con calma, como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Se sentía tranquilo, completo. Las cosas se habían aclarado y ahora estaba con Bella, para no volver a separarse de ella. Sonrió mientras condujo hacia el lado norte de Madrid, donde se encontraba el viejo edificio.

Se demoró cerca de quince minutos, cuando ya iban a ser las siente y el viento amenazaba con lluvia.

Salió del coche y entró al edificio a paso rápido.

Al acercarse al departamento, algo le pareció extraño. La puerta de Bella estaba entreabierta y se veía la luz prendida de la sala. Se acercó con cautela hasta ésta, sin meter ruido. Abrió la puerta y observó el lugar, buscando a alguien y prestando atención si sentía algún ruido. Pero nada. Echó un vistazo en la cocina y en el cuarto de lavados y nada. Se dirigió por el pequeño pasillo el que llevaba hasta el cuarto de Bella, que se encontraba con luz. Lentamente se acercó hasta allí… y la vista se le tornó roja de ira. Otra vez.

Frente a él y junto a la cajonera donde Bella guardaba su ropa, se encontraba el "mal nacido" de Thomas, con una de las prendas de vestir de ella la que tenía pegada a su nariz, como absorbiendo embobado su aroma. Había mucha ropa encima, como si de a una prenda, hubiese ido sacando y olisqueando del mismo modo. Eso para Edward, fue la gota que colmó el vaso de su paciencia. Agradeció que Bella no lo acompañase, pues no le hubiese gustado que viera lo que ahí iba a ocurrir.

De dos zancadas estuvo junto al maldito ese, quien se espantó cuando le vio con tal semblante de ira. Edward arrancó la prenda de Bella de las manos de Thomas y la arrojó en alguna parte, para luego, con un muy certero golpe de derecha, darle en pleno pómulo, haciendo que Thomas se tambaleara hacia atrás. Fue un buen golpe, pero Edward no quedó satisfecho. Se volvió a acercar y agarrándolo de las solapas, estaba listo para lanzar el segundo puñetazo, mientras Thomas aleteaba, tratando de impedir que ese hombre, varios centímetros más alto que él, acabara con su rostro. O con su vida.

-¡No, por favor!- suplicó Thomas, muerto de miedo

-¿No?- preguntó Edward, antes de lanzarle el segundo puñetazo que lo dejó tirado en el piso, haciendo que de una de las comisuras de sus labios, saliese un hilo de sangre producto del último golpe.

Edward se acuclilló hasta él, y volvió a tomarlo de las solapas.

-Tenía muchas ganas de verte, Thomas- le dijo amenazante y violento -Tenemos un par de puntos por aclarar- agregó.

-¡No le hice nada! ¡Ella no quiso nada conmigo!- casi le gritó. Por sus ojos, el muchacho estaba seguro algo drogado, cuestión que a Edward le enfureció aún más.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Y no hubiese accedido a que la besases, si no hubiese tenido esa mierda de droga en su cuerpo, cuestión que es tú culpa!- gritó y con rapidez se levantó para patear su estómago, haciendo que Thomas se encogiera del dolor en el piso y comenzara a gemir a punto incluso de llorar.

De pie frente a él, lo vio retorcerse de dolor, pero no sintió ninguna clase de remordimiento, lástima o indulgencia hacia ese maldito. Y no se sentía satisfecho aún.

-Y lo que acabo de ver roza la lasciva… ¿entraste aquí forzando la puerta, esperando encontrártela sola e indefensa, no? ¡Pues no está sola, está conmigo!- y volvió a patearlo.

-¡Ya no, por favor…!-

-Escúchame una cosa, hijo de la gran puta- otra vez se acuclilló y lo jaló de las solapas otra vez, haciendo que Thomas aullara de dolor –Si tan solo sé que preguntas a alguien por ella, te juro que no tendré piedad. No te quiero cerca de ella, maldito drogadicto…-

-No la obligué…-

-¡Conozco a los de tu calaña!- le gritó, zarandeándolo –Dar un primer paso seguro, para que confíen en ti y después aprovecharte de las mujeres como ella… ¿A cuántas les has hecho lo mismo? Ofreces drogas para hacerlas olvidar y pasar un buen rato... pero ya sabes, cualquier tipo de acercamiento hacia ella y no respondo. Estás advertido, pendejo- concluyó, levantándolo de la misma solapa y casi a la rastra lo sacó del departamento y luego del edificio.

Afuera, la lluvia había comenzado a caer. Eso no le importó a Edward cuando lo tumbó en la acera de la calle que estaba desierta. De cualquier modo, las peleas callejeras en ese barrio eran pan de cada día. Así que no sería nada fuera de lo común que vieran una pelea ahí.

-Ah, se me olvidaba…- le dijo, volviéndose a él y dándole la última patada en su adolorido estómago –Esto es por tu osadía de besarla. Ahora, espero que cuando vuelva a bajar del apartamento no te encuentre aquí, porque estoy muy lejos de estar satisfecho contigo, podría matarte… así que esfúmate… estás advertido- le dijo, mirándolo desde lo alto, con desprecio y asco, con ira y crueldad, mientras Thomas se aferraba a su malogrado estómago, llorando como una nenita. Se había metido algo de droga, que lo envalentonaron a ir al apartamento de Bella e insistir, como le había jurado en la tarjeta con las flores que le había enviado hace un par de días. Flores que ella creyó eran de Edward.

Edward, de regreso en el viejo apartamento, cerró la puerta azotándola y buscando algo de calma. Fue hasta el cuarto de Bella y tuvo que tranquilizarse, pues podría haber destruido todo ahí para volcar la rabia que le quedaba… _"Cálmate Edward… Bella te espera…"_ con ese pensamiento, recordó las indicaciones de bella sobre donde estaban sus cosas de valor, pero no se conformó con dejar el resto de sus cosas ahí, así que buscó la maleta, que se hallaba bajo la cama, y la llenó con su ropa, metiéndola sin mucha ceremonia. Con eso, más la maleta con el laptop y algunas otras cosas, bajó hasta el coche, no sin antes percatarse de que en la medida de lo posible, quedara todo bien cerrado.

No había rastros de Thomas cuando llegó a la calle. Y de algún modo lo agradeció, pues era verdad que se podría haber desquitado con él hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

OOOOO

OOO

-Estoy de regreso en el apartamento, con Edward… no pude hacerme mucho de rogar…- le comentó Bella a su amiga Paulina.

-Ah Bella, podrías haberlo hecho que se arrastrara un poco más, pero creo que es suficiente sufrimiento ya para ambos. Incluso ahora, tu voz suena luminosa...-

-¿Cómo la voz puede sonar luminosa, Paulina? Tú y tus cosas- comentó Bella, riéndose

-Mis padres hablaron hoy y te han dejado muchos saludos-

-Dales un beso de mi parte cuando les vuelvas a hablar. Ehh, ¿Mañana necesitas ayuda?-

-Es domingo, y ni aunque la necesitara. Disfruta de tu reconciliación tranquila…-

-El lunes estaré por la tarde ahí…-

-Bella, quizás no sea necesario que sigas aquí trabajando. Te notas cansada, ¿irás al doctor, si?-

-No es necesario…-

-¡Si no vas por tu propia voluntad, te llevo a la rastra! Estás muy delgada, siempre tienes sueño y te sobrecargas de trabajo, eso no está bien. Además, estás teniendo dolores de cabeza y los muchachos de la cocina me dijeron que casi te desplomas el jueves- dijo Paulina.

-No es para tanto…-

-Ya veremos. Ahora ve a descansar pequeña, me imagino que no has dormido con todo esto de la reconciliación… pero ya me contarás los detalles-

-Está bien. Hasta el lunes entonces-

-Adiós Bella- dijo Paulina. Ella, que se había encariñado con Bella como si fuese una especie de hermanita pequeña, no pasaría por alto esos síntomas… _¿Y si está embarazada..?_

OOO

Bella, después de hablarle a Paulina, le marcó a su madre:

-¡Hola ma'!-

-¡Mi niña! Nena, como estás hija, te he extrañado…-

-Y yo a ti… pero ya luego nos veremos-

-¿Vendrás en navidad?-

-¡Claro que iré!- exclamó ella muy animada

-Oye, te oigo contenta, ¿ha pasado algo?-

-Si… bueno, Edward y yo nos reconciliamos y hemos regresado al departamento a vivir juntos-

-¡Ay nena, no sabes lo feliz y tranquila que me hace saber eso! No me gusta verte triste…-

-Ahora todo está bien. Anoche fui a la fiesta de lanzamiento de los vinos…-

-¡Vimos la prensa! Hablaron maravillas de ello y Carlisle está fascinado-

-Sí, fue increíble. Los muchachos estaban muy contentos…-

-Oye, ¿y el niño?-

-Hoy se va a la viña que queda no lejos de aquí. Regresan mañana. Alice quería pasar tiempo con él antes de marcharse…-

-¡Oh, nena! Me hace tan feliz saber que todo está bien ahora y que pronto estarás aquí-

-A mí también ma', estoy feliz…- asintió ella y es que sentía la sensación de plenitud y felicidad que hace tiempo la había abandonado.

OOOOO

OOO

Edward llegó un par de horas después, luego de haber pasado por el hotel por sus cosas y haber llamado a su hijo, antes que se durmiera. Steve le contó a su papá que había correteado todo el día con Alice, que lo habían llevado a pasear por el campo y que incluso se había montado en un caballo. Edward le dijo que descansara y que el lunes se verían.

Luego habló con Sam, necesitaba contarle sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir con el tipo ese.

-¿Me estás diciendo que es desquiciado ese se metió al apartamento de Bella?-

-Sí, forzó de algún modo la puerta. Al menos Bella no estaba ahí adentro… no me imagino…-

-Ok Edward, pero estaba contigo, no ocurrió nada-

-Pero no me voy a quedar tranquilo Sam, lo voy a mandar a seguir si es necesario o le pondré protección a Bella…-

-¡Claro! Como si ella te lo fuese a permitir… no me hagas reír-

-¡Cómo sea! Se trata de su seguridad…-

-Dudo que ese niño vuelva a acercársele, después de la zumba que le diste-

-Fui piadoso, Sam. Al menos ya todo está arreglado con Bella, ella está conmigo, velaré porque no le pase nada-

-Y me alegra que hayas entrado en razón. Ahora te dejo que me esperan para cenar. Hablamos el lunes-

-Entonces hasta el lunes Sam, y recuerda sacar partido del viaje…-

-¿Sacar partido?-

-Con Kate, no te hagas…- le dijo Edward en tono burlón. Ser rió y escuchó a Sam bufar del otro lado antes de contestar:

-Hasta el lunes, Edward- dijo y colgó. Y es que Sam se había propuesto un primer acercamiento "de veras". Quién sabe, invitarla a recorrer los viñedos, una cata privada para los dos, una cena íntima para conocerse mejor… ¡Pero demonios, no lograba encontrar el momento exacto! _"¡pero mañana es el día, lo sé, ánimo Sam!" _pensaba, echándose porras.

Al llegar al apartamento, después de las ocho, vio que todo estaba casi a oscuras y en silencio. Fue hasta el cuarto y vio a su amada profundamente dormida. Se veía en paz, tranquila, incluso había una pequeña sonrisilla en sus labios. Sin esperar despertarla, se acercó a ella y acarició su cara, aparatando un mechó de pelo que caía sobre su blanco rostro. Ella al sentir el roce de los dedos de Edward, soltó un suspiró y se quejó, reacomodándose en su posición. Pero no despertó.

No dejó de acariciarla y después de un rato, se acomodó junto a ella. No se acostaría aun, pues debían comer algo _"Está tan delgada…" _

Bella automáticamente se acomodó en el pecho de Edward y en la inconciencia del sueño, percibió su aroma, y desde allí lo llamó en un susurro:

-Edward…-

-Estoy aquí cariño… duerme tranquila…- dijo él, acariciándola mientras ella dormía.

El domingo, la pareja sólo disfrutó de la compañía mutua. Hubiesen deseado quedarse acostados todo el día, pues el día nublado y con llovizna estaba perfecto para eso. Pero tuvieron que salir de compras, pues la alacena y el refrigerador estaban vacíos. Así que decidieron aprovechar para almorzar fuera, pues no era bueno abusar de las pizzas, por muy sabrosas que fueran. Después llegaron de regreso al apartamento y ordenar las compras. Enseguida Edward se instaló frente a su ordenador a responder unos emails y ella ordenaría el closet. Las cosas estaban tan tranquilas y surgiendo con tanta naturalidad entre ambos que Bella y Edward, cada uno en silencio, rogaba porque nada ni mucho menos nadie fuera a volver a distanciarlos.

Después que Edward se desocupó fue hasta el cuarto en donde, se suponía, Bella estaría ocupada en la funcia de la ropa. Pero nada de eso. Ella estaba recostada sobre la cama, durmiendo profundamente. _"Pero si no son ni las ocho…" _ pensó él mientras se le acercaba.

-Amor… ¿te sientes bien?- susurró Edward

-Aha… sólo estoy un poco cansada…-

-Oye, pero antes de dormir debes comer algo…-

-No tengo hambre…-

-Bella…-

-Más tarde, ¿si?- dijo, casi dormida, acomodándose cerca de Edward.

Mientras ella dormía, él preparó algo rápido. Se cercioraría de que ella se alimentara bien, eso que estuviese tan delgada no le gustaba, incluso le hablaría de visitar al doctor para un chequeo… "_Tan delgada, pálida más de lo normal y duerme tanto…"_ pensaba, mientras vigilaba las verduras que estaba salteando… y _"Oh…"_ distrajo su atención de la cocción del plato, pues recordó uno de los tantos diálogos que había tenido con su hermano Emmett, quien en marzo del próximo año sería padre. En alguna oportunidad le comentó sobre el estado de Rose cuando recién llevaba algo más de un mes de embarazo: _"Duerme como marmota, come y devuelve la comida, llora por todo y está pálida como Casper…"_ algo chirrió sobre la sartén sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, pero no dejando de pensar en… eso… _"¿Y sí…?"_ antes de concluir el pensamiento o la idea de que Bella pudiese estar embarazada, sonrió. Su reconciliación con ella no podría coronarse de mejor forma que esa… "_Un hermanito para Steve… no, no, hermanita, sí, una mini Bella…" _pensaba, lleno de ilusión.

OOOOOO

-¿Qué?-

-¿Mmh?-

-Por qué me miras así….-

-Así como-

-Así…- Bella estaba un poco cohibida con la reciente actitud de Edward. No era que le disgustara, pero le parecía extraño y algo gracioso. Después que la despertó de forma muy tierna por cierto, la acompañó hasta la mesa y le sirvió un nutritivo plato de shapsui de pollo con verduras salteadas. Él no se sirvió nada, sólo se sentó junto a ella y la observó comer, sin hablar prácticamente. Sólo se detuvo a observarla de forma… rara y sonreír como bobo. -¡Edward! ¡Deja de mirarme así!- protestó ella, finalmente.

-¿Así como?-

-¡Edward! ¿Qué te traes, eh? Porque estoy segura que estás tramando algo. Dime que te pasa…-

-Pasa, señorita, que la amo y estoy disfrutando nada más de su hermosa presencia- dijo él, sonriendo. Ella lo miró unos segundos con los ojos entornados.

-¡No te creo!-

-¿Pones en duda mis sentimientos?- preguntó él, dramáticamente, llevándose una mano al pecho, haciéndose el ofendido.

-No es eso, algo tramas Edward Cullen, te conozco…-

-Anda mujer, como tu plato antes que se enfríe. ¿Tienes clases mañana temprano?-

-A las diez, hasta medio día. Después iré a ayudar a Paulina a la cafetería…-

-Sabes que no es necesario que sigas con eso del trabajo, además, ¿qué sucedió con tu curso de psiquiatría?-

-Decidí dejarlo hasta allí. La pasantía me estaba quitando tiempo y prácticamente no estaba yendo a clases, así que es mejor abocarme a terminar bien mi carrera de psicología-

-¿Estas segura?-

-Completamente, y sobre lo del trabajo en la cafetería, prácticamente voy a ayudar a paulina con el manejo del negocio, no me deja atender, y se lo debo, ella se ha portado muy bien conmigo-

-Ok… ya mañana la conoceré- le dijo, aun sonriendo, mientras Bella se concentraba en tratar de leer la mente de Edward, su mirada pícara, pero nada. Pensó que estaba tramando algo, como un viaje, así que lo dejó pasar. Se dejaría sorprender.

OOOOO

OOO

-Me alegra saber que tú y Bella ahora están juntos y bien. De verdad me alegra mucho y me deja muy tranquila- le dijo Alice a su hermano en el aeropuerto, cuando ella y Jasper estaban por abordar un vuelo a Francia y luego de regreso a América.

-Oye, y yo estoy radiante, ¿acaso no me ves? Además, espero pronto tener buenas nuevas…-

-¿A qué te refieres con buenas nuevas?

-Ahhh, tú y los demás ya lo sabrán… ahora cuídate y nos vemos en navidad, si?-

-Te quiero hermano y dale un beso a Bella de mi parte-

-Claro que sí pequeña- concedió Edward, mientras abrazaba a su pequeña hermana para enseguida despedirse de Jasper.

Cuando estuvo de regreso en la oficina, Antonella lo esperaba en la oficina. Su semblante serio y disgustado tan característico en ella, hicieron que Edward suspirara, rogando que Dios le diera paciencia:

-La fiesta fue todo un éxito, te felicito-

-Gracias Antonella-

-Eso sí, podrías haberme dicho que desaparecerías. Se supone que era tu acompañante en la fiesta y me dejaste sola…-

-Lo lamento, no pensé que…-

-Por supuesto. Cuando Isabella está cerca, pierdes tu capacidad de razonar y pensar de forma acertada, Edward- el tono de resentimientos que Antonella estaba usando era palpable.

-No me gusta el tono que usas cuando te refieres a ella-

-Pues lo lamento. Estamos en éste negocio juntos, y cada vez que a ella le pasa algo, sales corriendo y dejas tu trabajo abandonado, lo que tendría que ser tu prioridad…-

-Mi prioridad, Antonella- dijo Edward interrumpiendo la verborrea de la mujer, con voz severa y enfadada –Mi prioridad ahora son mi hijo y mi mujer. Si yo decido salir corriendo como dices cada vez que sucede algo con ella, es por eso. Porque para mí ella es más importante que este negocio, te lo aseguro. Y si mi decisión es faltar a trabajar por estar con ella o con mi hijo, no quiero se cuestione, porque aunque sueles olvidarlo, aquí el jefe soy yo-

-¡Estás perdiendo tu norte por culpa de esa niñita!¡Soy tu asesora, debo ponerte alerta!-

-¿De qué se trata, Antonella? ¿Esto lo estás haciendo porque te preocupa la productividad que podamos tener? Pues los niveles de productividad no han bajado, muy por el contrario ya que seguimos siendo la firma hotelera líder. Entonces, explícame a qué se debe este arranque de furia tuyo…-

-Yo sólo quiero advertirte…-

-¡No! Déjame advertirte algo yo a ti: te prohíbo que te inmiscuyas en mi vida privada, ni siquiera si repercute en mi trabajo, ¡Ni aun así!- ahora, el tono de advertencia hacia Antonella, hizo que ella abriese sus ojos con desmesura y Edward no dejó lugar a que ella siquiera protestara algo, pues enseguida agregó -Ahora, por favor, si no tienes nada más que decirme acerca del trabajo, retírate pues tengo cosas pendientes- le dijo, mientras se instalaba tras su escritorio y abría su laptop para comenzar a trabajar, haciendo que ella se girara caminando hacia la puerta, con ganas de lanzarle el objeto más cercano antes por tratarla de esa manera.

OOOOO

OOO

-¡Todos eligen la misma hora para venir a tomar café!- protestaba Paulina, mientras preparaba pedidos y daba órdenes a los cinco jóvenes que trabajaban como meseros, además de Bella, quienes corrían de un lugar a otro para pedir la orden y entregarla a tiempo.

Bella estaba rendida. Si bien había tomado un desayuno contundente, luego de las amenazas de Edward de darle él mismo la comida en la boca si no comía, se fue a la universidad y estuvo metida en la sala de clases desde las ocho hasta cerca de las tres. Sólo como un sándwich de carne vegetal con un par de hojas de lechuga y una rodaja de tomate. Y un jugo. Y Dios, ahora que corría de un lado a otro, sentía el peso de no haber comido… el piso se estaba moviendo bajo sus pies lentamente…

-¡Bella! El pedido….- y la voz del hombre en la cocina se fue perdiendo, mientras ella ya no pudo mantenerse en pie, dejándose llevar irremediablemente por la inconciencia.

Cuando abrió lentamente los ojos, se dio cuenta que no estaba ni en la cafetería, ni en su apartamento… "_Maldición, estoy en un hospital_", reaccionó, tratando de incorporarse, pero Paulina entró rauda.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! Te advertí que a la buena o a la mala vendrías a hacerte esos exámenes y el desmayo de hoy pues no me dejó otra opción...-

-¡No almorcé! ¡Sólo fue eso! Eres escandalosa…- protestó Bella

-Ah, y tú deseo de que conociera a Edward se hará realidad en unos minutos cuando llegue…-

-¡¿Lo llamaste?-

-Por supuesto. Ah, y el doctor ya te sacó sangre. Mañana tendrá los resultados de los exámenes- ahora te dejo, que deben checarte antes de dejarte ir.

Cuando Paulina salió, se encontró con un alto hombre, realmente atractivo, que preguntaba en un perfecto español por Isabella Swan. Ella se acercó y se le presentó:

-¿Edward? Soy Paulina…-

-¡Oh! Que tal… donde está…-

-En uno de los cubículos. Acabo de estar ahí. Ya tomaron muestras de sangre para hacerle exámenes y ahora le están checando-

-Agradezco que la hayas traído-

-Insistió que sólo había sido un desmayo por que no almorzó, pero ha estado extraña hace días…-

-¿Extraña?-

-Sí, ya sabes, más delgada, decaída, bosteza todo el tiempo…-

-Habrá que esperar saber qué dice el doctor mañana, ¿no?- le dijo él, presintiendo lo que el doctor le diría al día siguiente. Y cuando se lo dijera, él sería el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, sí señor.

Cuando le dieron recién el pase para salir, Edward se llevó a Bella al apartamento, donde la haría comer y descansar.

-No era para tanto…-

-Te andas desmayando y dices que no es para tanto, como si fuese muy normal irse desplomando por la calle…-

-Te apuesto que es puro estrés-

-Estrés… claro. Parece que adrede estuvieses dejando de comer, ¿pasa algo?-

-No pasa nada… ¡sólo no alcancé a comer! Iba a comer algo llegando a la cafetería, pero estaba lleno y no me dio tiempo para…-

-Bella, esas son excusas. Desde ahora me cercioraré de que te alimentes como corresponde…-

-¿Me vas a vigilar?-

-Si me obligas, sí, lo haré…-

-¡No puedes…!-

-Bella, es tu salud y nada es suficiente cuando se trata de cuidarte… además, tú me acabas de dar la idea de vigilarte, yo sólo había pensado almorzar juntos. Gracias de todos modos-

-Eres un tramposo-

-Soy un tipo suspicaz…- le corrigió Edward, sonriéndole.

-Estás de buen humor, ¿eh?-

-Quizás… llegando a casa prepararemos algo de comer, estoy hambriento y además vendrá Sam-

-¿Con Kate?-

-Probablemente-

-¿Has visto a Steve?-

-Esta mañana estuvieron conmigo…-

-¿Estuvieron?-

-Él y Lina, ya sabes, no deja a la pobre minina- le comentó Edward a Bella, cuando entraban al estacionamiento del edificio.

Después que cocinaron y que Sam llegó solo, charlaron mientras cenaban y Sam le contaba de sus "avances" acerca de Kate. Después de un rato, Bella se excusó y se retiró hasta su cuarto. Estaba cansada.

-¿Está todo bien Cullen?-

-tuvieron que llevarla a la clínica. Se desmayó en la cafetería-

-¿Y qué dijo el doctor?-

-Sólo le hizo exámenes de sangre. Mañana tendremos los resultados… Pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-No sé, recordé una conversación con Emmett sobre Rosalie y…-

-¡¿Crees que Bella está embarazada?- preguntó Sam abriendo los ojos con desmesura.

-Es una sospecha... ¡demonios, podrías estar seguro! Todo calza según lo que Emmett me dijo sobre los síntomas de Rosalie. Quizás difiera un poco que Bella esté adelgazando, pero no todos los síntomas han de ser iguales para todas las mujeres, ¿no?-

-Oye, estas entusiasmado con la idea de ser padre de nuevo-

-¡Lo estoy! Así que si no te apuras tú en darle un hermano a Steve…-

-¡¿Qué tengo que ver yo, eh?-

-Kate… cuéntame Sam, quiero detalles de los "avances" de los que comentaste antes-

-Es difícil Edward. Tu fuiste la ultima pareja de Kate…-

-Nunca fui su pareja-

-Lo que sea. Recién en este momento su vida se estabiliza. Para ella lo más importante es su hijo, y ahora que lo ve feliz y bien, está comenzando a pensar en ella y en darse una oportunidad… ya sabes-

-Pero has de hacerle saber que estas con ella Sam…-

-Se lo dije…lo sabe, incluso la besé-

-Aha… ¿y?-

-Me pidió tiempo… no admitió nada sobre si habría alguna posibilidad de que yo y ella… ya sabes…-

-Bueno mi estimado Sam, espero que Santa te haga el milagro de navidad con Kate- dijo Edward, levantando su copa de vino, para hacer el ultimo brindis de la noche con su amigo Sam.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward, en su afán por cuidar la alimentación de Bella, una vez más se cercioró de que su desayuno fuese el que correspondía. Enseguida se prepararon para salir, pues Bella tenía clases y él una serie de reuniones

-¿A qué hora tenemos que ir por esos exámenes?-

-Puedo ir sola, no te preocupes…-

-¡¿A qué hora Bella?- reiteró Edward, haciendo que Bella bufara y respondiera:

-A las cuatro-

-Bien, después del almuerzo iremos a una automotora y veremos tu coche…-

-¿Mi coche?-

-Tu coche, y no digo que a mí me moleste llevarte, para nada, pero anoche cuando dormías hablaste de comprar un carro, así que eso haremos hoy…-

-¿Lo dije en mi sueño?- preguntó, sabiendo bien ella que su subconsciencia al parecer, hablaba más que ella en algunas ocasiones.

-Así es… además de decir que me amas…-

-Eso lo digo siempre-

-Sí, y adoro oírlo- admitió, sonriéndole, mientras acariciaba su mejilla –Almuerzo, coche y clínica. Estaré esperándote cuando salgas de tus clases-

-Debo llamar a la cacera, debo entregarle el apartamento, asi que después de la clínica, creo que iré allí a…-

-¡No irás!- rotundamente Edward negó la posibilidad que ella pudiese ir sola a su antiguo departamento. La idea que el mal nacido ese pudiese aparecer de nuevo lo estremecía.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Bella algo sorprendida por la vehemencia que él había usado en su negativa.

-Por… porque quiero acompañarte…-

-Oye, no te preocupes. Sólo limpiaré y veré que no se haya quedado nada… hay cosas que compré para el apartamento que…-

-No irás sola allí, Bella- Edward iba conduciendo con las manos cerradas con fuerza sobre el manubrio. No había comentado el altercado con el maldito drogadicto, y no lo haría, al menos no aun- Además, esperaba que fueras conmigo por Steve hoy y llevarlo a comer. Después de que nos den los resultados, podemos ir a comprarle algún regalo, ¿qué dices?-

-Bueno, si es por eso, no hay problema. Vamos por Steve- le dijo ella, sonriente y entusiasmada, pues adoraba pasar tiempo con ese niño. Edward agradeció en silencio que su curiosa novia no siguiese haciendo.

Mañana de reuniones para Edward y de investigación y estudio sobre las fijaciones psicológicas para Bella. Ella, luego, a las dos, cuando salió, Edward ya le esperaba en la entrada de la universidad.

Almuerzo en un restaurante italiano, donde aprovechó de decirle que los tickets aéreos para ir en navidad a Seattle ya estaba reservados, cosa que alegró mucho a Bella. Enseguida se fueron a la automotora, donde eligieron un coche para Bella

-Nada de coches muy pequeños, recuerda que de vez en cuando tendré que conducirlo- pidió, o más bien suplicó Edward, cuando vio a Bella mirar muy interesada los Mini Cooper. Finalmente se decidió por un Ford fiesta negro. Bella por supuesto, no dejó que Edward lo pagase, no al menos la totalidad, así que después de una larga discusión, Edward de muy mala gana decidió aceptar que ella pusiera dinero para el pago del coche.

OOOOO

OOO

_"Bueno, según los resultados de los análisis, esto no es nada más que los malestares normales del embarazo, pues Bella está embazada…" _Edward, de camino a la clínica, se imaginaba las posibles frases que usaría el doctor para decirle que Bella estaba embarazada, pero la que más le gustaba era_ "Edward, va a ser padre de una hermosa niñita…" _Sí, él sabía que era estúpido estar pensando en eso, pero no lo podía evitar.

-¿Por qué vas sonriendo?- le preguntó ella, sacándolo de su sueño.

-¿Sonrío?- le preguntó, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Sí, lo haces, ahora mismo…- le hizo saber

-Qué se yo… me siento bien, estoy feliz, estoy contigo…-

-Eres un romántico idealista Edward Cullen y te amo por eso-

-Yo a ti nena- le susurró, buscando la mano de Bella, para llevársela a sus labios.

Una vez en la clínica, fueron directo a la consulta del doctor que atendió a Bella el día anterior. El hombre los recibió, los saludó amablemente y los hizo sentarse. Una de las enfermeras llevó el sobre que contenía el resultado de los análisis.

Abrió el sobre, mientras le preguntaba a Bella como se había sentido. Ella estaba nerviosa porque le fuera a decir que estaba enferma de algo terrible, y Edward estaba expectante ante la idea de volver a ser padre, y que ese fuera el momento en que se lo dirían.

El médico leyó el análisis en silencio, luego miró a Edward y Bella alternadamente, listo para darles los resultados.

* * *

><p><strong><em>OK, le dimos la paliza a Thomas (a ver si se calma), pusimos en su sitio a la bruja Antonella y ahora los exámenes... ¿compraremos o no el ajuar para bebé?<em>**

**_Espero sus comentarios... Abrazos a todas! =)_**


	42. Capítulo 17, segunda parte

**SEÑORITAS: LES DEJO ACTUALIZACIÓN HOY (PARA QUE VEAN QUE TAN TAN TAN MALA NO SOY) Y PARA RECTIFICAR LA INFO QUE LES DI SOBRE EL PARO DE ACTIVIDADES EN FF, CUESTIÓN QUE COMIENZA MAÑANA VIERNES, HASTA EL DOMINGO... ESPERAMOS SU APOYO. LES ADJUNTO LA INFO EXPLICATIVA:**

Dejaremos de usar Fanfiction por 48 horas, empezando desde el viernes 8 de junio del 2012 a las 0:00:00 (hora del pacífico) hasta el día Domingo 10 de junio del 2012 a las 0:00:00. Lectores, pueden descargar cualquier contenido antes de esa hora, leer historias completas, o incluso chequear si hay actualizaciones. Los escritores pueden hacer actualizaciones despues de esa hora y sientanse libres de postear sus historias en cualquier otro sitio.

En este ultimo tiempo un grupo de chicas que se hace llamar **LawlClanFFN **se han dedicado a denunciar historias que ellas no consideran aptas en contenido.

Hemos tenido que sumarle también que ha empezado a borrar historias **"M"** con contenido sexual.

**ESPERAMOS VUESTRO APOYO!**

**AHORA LES DEJO CAPI... (AGRADECERLES COMO SIEMPRE LOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME DEJAN SIN HABLA... SON MARAVILLOSAS TODAS. A MI BETA PALY MI AGRADECIMIENTO POR SU APOYO COMO SIEMPRE... ¡A LEER ENTONCES! **

* * *

><p><p>

-¿Entonces?- Bella estaba ansiosa por que el médico le dijera ya lo que tenía, _"¡demonios, qué tanto lee en ese papel…!"_ Y Edward estaba mudo, del puro nervio.

-Bueno, señorita Swan, creo que desde ahora tendrá que tomarse las cosas con más calma…- _"Lo va a decir, lo va a decir"_ pensaba Edward a punto del colapso ansioso "_Lo va a decir…"_ agarrado de su asiento, pues estaba a punto de saltar y gritar, como se grita de júbilo en el estadio ante un buen gol… aunque era un júbilo que no se podría comparar…– pues aquí tenemos un cuadro de anemia…- concluyó el doctor.

-¡¿Anemia?- preguntó Edward, incrédulo, sintiendo como su pecho de desinflaba, como si fuese un globo sin presión.

-Sí, bueno, no es una enfermedad propiamente tal. Hay escasez de hierro en su organismo, cuestión que probablemente lo haya desencadenado, además de otros síntomas que se vienen arrastrando, pero una dieta correcta, descanso como corresponde, vitaminas y otros tratamientos revertirán este cuadro que…- y el doctor siguió explicando sobre de qué trataba, con algunos conceptos técnicos y sobre el tratamiento a seguir. Edward escuchaba a medias. Ok, Bella tenia anemia y él agradecía que no haya sido alguna enfermedad terrible, pero no pudo evitar la desilusión.

Quizás había sido estúpido idealizar aquello cuando no estaba seguro y cuando a Bella ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza…

-¿Señor Cullen?-

-Perdone, estaba distraído…-

-Les comentaba sobre la ingesta de suplementos de hierro para Bella, mucha vitamina C y unos comprimidos, además de la alimentación como corresponde y en los horarios que corresponde. No solo lechugas y zanahorias señorita Swan, ¿eh?-  
>-Está bien doctor- asintió ella, bajando la cabeza y jugueteando con sus dedos que reposaban sobre sus piernas.<p>

-¿Tendrá que seguir controles periódicos?- preguntó Edward, prestando atención a lo que el médico le había dicho.

-Sería recomendable. Si no sube su peso, la derivaré con la nutricionista. Veremos en diez días más a ver cómo evoluciona- indicó el profesional de la salud.

Cuando salieron de la consulta, se metieron en el auto en silencio. Bella iba un poco incómoda, pues conocía a Edward y seguro le saldría ahora con su cantaleta de que no se cuida y todo eso. Pero los minutos pasaban y Edward no decía nada. Es más, ella se percató de que su semblante y su actitud era diferente a como llegaron hace un rato.

-Edward…- casi susurró ella

-Sí…-

-¿No me vas a decir nada?-

-Creo que el doctor lo ha dicho todo. Prometiste cuidarte, ¿lo harás, verdad?-

-Claro…-

-Pasaremos por la farmacia a por esas vitaminas e iremos por un regalo para Steve como habíamos quedado, ¿si?- preguntó él, con voz suave y acariciándole la mejilla. Ella asintió sonriéndole con algo de timidez.

Primero pasaron por la farmacia y luego estuvieron un buen rato en la juguetería, eligiendo un regalo para Steve. Bueno, inicialmente era uno, pero se entusiasmaron y le compraron más de uno: coches y aviones para ensamblar, una pista de carrera con autos eléctricos y libros de cuentos. Habían pensado en comprarle un mini piano que vieron en la tienda, pero la vendedora les recomendó que comenzaran a incentivar su interés por algún instrumento de manera más sutil, que fuera él quien lo eligiera, al menos el primero.

Después les dio tiempo de ir a la cafetería a contarle a Paulina de que trataba todo eso de los mareos y la baja de peso. Mientras Bella y Paulina hablaban, Edward se excusó, pues debía hacer una llamada. En realidad, llamaría Sam para contarle cómo le había ido con Bella.

-¡¿Y? ¡¿Seré tío?-

-Creo que no aún…-

-Vaya… Suenas decepcionado…-

-Un poco. Es anemia-

-Anemia… - repitió Sam, y hubo un minuto de silencio entre ambos. Enseguida Edward cambió el tema y habló:

-Hey, dentro de un rato iremos por Steve y lo llevaremos al apartamento. Quizás quieras ir…-

-No sé si sea buena idea…-

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Pasa que Kate tuvo un almuerzo con un asesor de los hoteles en Granada y esta noche cenará con él…-

-Oh… ya veo-

-Me siento estúpido-

-Dale tiempo, ¿recuerdas?-

-¡Claro! Mientras que otro se aprovecha… ¡Soy un genio!- habló él con sarcasmo. Edward negó con la cabeza, mientras sonreía al oír a su desesperado amigo.

-Entonces manos a la obra Ulley…-

-La invité a cenar y me dijo que no. La invité incluso a almorzar y también me dijo que no… me evita… no debí haberla besado…-

-Sam, por qué no vas esta noche a la casa y hablamos. Kate quedó de pasar por Steve al apartamento, quizás puedas hablar con ella ahí…-

-Ok Cullen… después de la siete estaré en tu departamento-

-Te esperamos-

OOOOO

-¡Papi!- dijo Steve, corriendo a los brazos de su padre -¡Papi, aprendí a decir "gato" en español, y "elefante", y "perro" y "pájaro". La maestra me felicitó…-

-¡Eso es estupendo!-

-¡Bella! Sé decir "gato"- le dijo ahora a Bella, mientras ella lo tomaba para levantarlo y abrazarlo. Cuando Edward vio esa escena, recordó como sus ilusiones de paternidad con ella se habían esfumado aquella tarde. Pero ni modo, si no era ahora, sería más adelante.

-Eres un niño súper inteligente…- le dijo Bella, sonriéndole y acariciándole su roja mejilla

-Como su padre, por supuesto. Ahora vámonos a casa a comer algo rico… a ver si encontramos algún premio por ahí para ti…-

-¡¿Regalos?-

-No lo sé…- le dijo Edward, tomándolo ahora él en sus brazos, para meterlo dentro del coche.

De camino, el niño les fue diciendo exactamente todo su repertorio en español que había aprendido durante sus "días como estudiante". Bella y Edward celebraron cada palabra, felicitándolo. Esa era una buena manera de seguir incentivándolo y motivándolo a que siguiera interesado por el idioma.

Al llegar a casa, prepararon naggets de pollo con rodajas de tomate, el plato favorito del pequeño. Mientras eso sucedía, Edward no aguantó la tentación de darle los regalos que habían comprado para él. Así que se tendieron sobre la alfombra a armar los cochecitos, mientras bella terminaba en la cocina.

-¿Esperaremos a Santa con el abuelo Car?- preguntó el niño a su padre, mientras cenaban

-Sí, ¿te gusta la idea?-

-¿Ali estará allí?-

-Oh, sí… y los hermanos de mamá también-

-¡¿De verdad? ¡¿Podemos llevar a Lina y que conozca a Lian?- preguntó el niño, recordando a su gatito siamés que había dejado en Canadá al cuidado de sus tíos.

-Creo… supongo que no hay problema- le dijo el padre a su hijo, con un poco de duda, pues no sabía que tan buena idea era eso.

-¿Bella, irás?- preguntó Steve

-Claro que sí cariño-

-¿Y Sam?-

-Todos iremos. Ahora termina tu comida para que sigamos jugando- le dijo Bella, revolviéndole su brillante cabellera. El timbre de la puerta sonó en ese momento y Edward se levantó a atender. Cuando abrió, vio a un cabizbajo Sam que apenas lo saludó al entrar.

-Vaya, que genio… y quita esa cara, asustarás a mi hijo…- le advirtió Edward a su amigo al entrar.

-Tranquilo… y espero que tengas algún trago fuerte aquí-

-No frente al niño, Sam-

Sam saludó efusivamente a su "amigo" Steve con un choque de palmas propio de ambos. Steve le contó, aun entusiasmado, por las palabras que había aprendido hoy y de los regalos que su papá y Bella le habían dado. El niño, sin ya deseos de comer, se levantó de la mesa y tomó la mano de su amigo para llevarlo a la sala y enseñarle los juguetes. Ahí, tres adultos y un niño jugaron a armar coches y ensamblar la pista de carrera.

Muy entusiastas, no se dieron cuenta de cómo pasó la hora, hasta que sintieron el timbre sonar otra vez. Bella se levantó del suelo con rapidez para atender y se encontró con Kate que venía por el niño… y su acompañante, a quien Edward reconoció como Riley Biers, un ejecutivo de uno de sus hoteles.

A Sam se le desfiguró la cara cuando vio al hombre ese acompañando a Kate y haciéndose el amistoso con el pequeño. Después de ordenar y guardar sus cosas, arroparon al niño, quien comenzó a bostezar, para llevárselo a casa a descansar. Al menos el niño iba feliz. No incómodo como su madre Kate, quien se sorprendió al ver a Sam allí. Y como Sam, quien estaba comenzando a sentir una especie de furia nueva, llamada más bien "celos". ¿Pero qué derecho tenía él de reclamarle algo a ella? Ninguno. "_Ningún maldito derecho"_

-Si quieres, podemos readecuarla en otro puesto para que no trabaje directamente contigo, y…- dijo Edward a Sam, después que Kate se llevara al niño en compañía de su nuevo amigo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra esa estupidez, Edward!- estalló Sam.

-Creo que los dos se están apresurando. Sólo fue una salida con un colega, no significa nada…- intervino Bella, levantándose de la sala para retirarse a dormir.

-¡No quiso salir conmigo! ¿Por qué no quiso salir conmigo, eh?... ella sabe lo que siento por ella y…-

-¿Preferirías que ella saliera contigo por condescendencia, Sam? ¿Por no hacerte sufrir?- preguntó Bella a Sam, haciéndolo titubear en su irracionalidad.

-No, yo no…-

-Además, ella tiene todo el derecho a salir con quien quiera. No porque seas su jefe o algo así tienes exclusividad con ella-

-Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, Bella- dijo Sam, rodando los ojos y dando un sorbo a su vaso de licor, mientras Edward intentaba esconder su sonrisa.

-Bueno, los dejo… allá ustedes si quieren seguir lamentándose… son unos tontos-

-¡¿Y qué tengo que ver yo?- preguntó Edward

-Pues, quizás que consejos le estás dando a Sam, pues mientras se está lamentando, el otro guapo señor está jugando sus cartas con Kate-

-¡¿Guapo? ¡Por favor!- protestó Edward, mientras Sam bufaba otra vez. Bella no dijo más y se fue, dejando solos a los amigos.

-Bella tiene razón: soy un tonto- dijo, levantándose y poniéndose su abrigo –Nunca más te pido consejos amorosos…-

-Soy analista financiero, no doctor corazón. Asique no me hago responsable-

-Adiós Cullen. Mañana te veo en la reunión- dijo Sam, saliendo sin más del apartamento.

ooo

Edward se levantó, apagó la luz y se fue directamente al cuarto a arreglar un asunto con Bella:

-¿Así que el tipo ese es guapo?- dijo él, desde la puerta, mientras ella estaba comenzando a desvestirse.

-Si…- respondió como si nada, quitándose las botas. Él comenzó a caminar hacia ella, como león a punto de saltar sobre su pesa.

-¡Y ni te demoras en responder! Eres una descarada… ya verás…- dijo él, tratando de alcanzarla, pero como gatita, esa mujer era escurridiza cuando quería. Ella arrancó trepándose por la cama hasta el lado contrario, dejando a Edward de pie frente a ella.

-Qué vas a hacer…- preguntó ella, nerviosa y agitada al ver aquella mirada tan característica de Edward cuando…

-Ya sabes que voy a hacer… voy a hacer que repitas mi nombre una y otra vez, hasta que pidas piedad…- le advirtió, jalándola por un tobillo, haciéndola caer de espalda sobre la cama.

-¡Edward!- protestó ella

-¿Ves? Ya comenzaste- le dijo, situándose sobre ella y comenzando a besarla, para después quitar su ropa y la de ella, para hacerle pagar por su osadía.

Edward comenzó a desnudarla sin mucha ceremonia, jalando su blusa y pasando por alto los botones de ésta, los que salieron disparados hacia todos lados. Luego el cinturón y el pantalón, los que sacó de un tirón. A Bella aquello le causaba algún tipo de gracia, pues no podía dejar de reírse.

-¡Y además te ries!- protestó él, llevando sus dientes hasta el cuello de Bella, quien soltó un grito excitado cuando sintió que él la mordía en el cuello.

-Oye… - protestó, pero Edward no hizo caso. Mordisqueó ahora el lóbulo de su oreja y respiraba pesado sobre esta, cuestión que sabía excitaba a Bella –Edward… aún estás vestido… quiero tocarte…-

-No sé… no has sido muy buena- besando y lamiendo su cuello, seguía sujetándola, mientras ella se removía, intentando zafarse.

-Me portaré bien…-

-No quiero que te portes bien….- esa frase, su voz ronca, sus ojos oscuros, su respiración presurosa hicieron que el desespero y la excitación de Bella aumentara más.

-Edward…- se quejó, removiéndose para soltarse y buscando la fricción que anhelaba y que él evitaba, sólo para torturarla. Hasta que sintió que aquello era una tortura también para él. Soltó sus manos y las llevó hasta su cintura, rodeándola y apretándola contra él, mientras la besaba en la boca, el cuello, su pecho y ella gemía alto y profundo. Volvió a besar su boca, mientras colaba una de sus manos por la entrepierna ansiosa de Bella. Con movimientos certeros de aquellos amaestrados dedos, ella sentía que ya iba a correrse, cuando él ni siquiera estaba desvestido. Así que como pudo, y mientras él seguía jugando despiadadamente con su clítoris, ella intentaba dar con los botones de su camisa, pero las manos le temblaban. Jalaba para que estos se soltaran, como él lo había hecho con los suyos…

-¿Quieres ayudarme con la camisa?- ronroneó él en su oído

-Sí… pero… ¡Dios!- él seguida moviendo sus dedos, haciendo que ella se retorciese sin poder concentrarse en los "malditos botones"

-¿Quieres que lo haga yo?- dijo, frenando el movimiento de su mano que amenazaba con salir de su empapada entrepierna, cosa que la hizo protestar

-¡No! – dijo, desabotonando la camisa con mucho esfuerzo, mientras él se reía y seguía con su tan buen trabajo de estímulo.

Quitó la camisa y desabrochó incluso los pantalones, pues estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo y lo que ría sentir dentro de ella, completamente.

Edward no soportó mucho tiempo más, menos cuando ella también coló su temblorosa mano bajo su bóxer en busca de su duro miembro

-Malvada…- y de un jaló, quitó las bragas de bella y sus calzones para de una sola vez, adentrarse en ella y comenzar a moverse, mientras ella jadeaba y balbuceaba, o buscaba la boca de Edward para besarlo, o lo mordía o le rasguñaba la espalda o los hombros, o jalaba su cabellera.

Edward estrujaba sus senos, respondía a sus besos, jadeaba también en su oído, haciendo cada vez movimientos más fuertes y profundos. Era un solo cuerpo que se movía al unísono, no había para ellos, en momentos como ese, claridad para saber en dónde en realidad comenzaba el cuerpo de uno o del otro.

Hasta que no pudieron más y cedieron ante la explosión atómica de sus cuerpos, haciéndolos gritar del más puro de los placeres.

-Dios, Edward Cullen- exclamó ella, tratando de volver a tierra –podría morir contigo dentro de mí…- dijo, después de semejante asalto, con Edward aún dentro de ella.

-Dime una cosa… ¿Crees que es normal que un hombre como yo, desee y ame de tal manera a una mujer como tú, que sea capaz de morir por ella?- declamó, haciendo que ella sintiese deseo de llorar de la pura emoción.

-No sabes cuánto te amo…- susurró ella sobre sus labios

-Te amo Bella- contestó Edward, besándola con pasión, dando pie aquello para un nuevo "asalto", ahora con más calma, tomándose el tiempo para disfrutarse el uno al otro.

OOOO

Al día siguiente, Edward llegó temprano a la oficina, radiante como se sentía desde que Bella y él regresaron. La noche anterior fue delirante, por decirle de algún modo. Trataba de no traer el recuerdo a su cabeza muy a menudo, pues debía concentrarse en las reuniones que tenía para ese día y los siguientes. Al menos, con tanto trabajo, el resto de la semana pasaría rápido y llegaría pronto el fin de semana, para arrancarse con su Bella hasta Toledo.

Pero antes, recordó un asunto que había dejado pendiente. Marcó el intercomunicador y mando a llamar a su asistente.

-Paz, necesito contratar a un… investigador privado, o algo así…- le dijo cuando ella estuvo en la oficina.

-¿Investigador privado?-

-Debe ser discreto, ¿sabes de alguien?-

-Me ofende que dudes de mi discreción. Lo contactaré, ¿deseas que él venga?-

-Sí… y ya sabes, discreción-

-Soy una tumba- dijo Paz, saliendo rauda de la oficina. Él se volvió a concentrar en sus asuntos.

Después de la reunión, cerca de la hora de almuerzo, Paz ya le tenía el "contacto" listo.

-¿Vendrá ahora?- preguntó Edward

-A la hora de almuerzo señor-

-Ok… hazlo pasar cuando llegue y manda a pedir comida para Sam y para mí, por favor Paz-

-Como ordenes- dijo ella, dejando a Sam y Edward en la oficina.

-¿Qué te traes Cullen?- preguntó Sam, mirando a su amigo con curiosidad

-Le pedí a Paz que buscara a un investigador privado…-

-¿Qué?¿Para qué?-

-¿Crees que me voy a quedar tranquilo con el asunto del maldito drogadicto ese? Pues te equivocas-

-¡Pero si casi lo mueles a golpes la otra noche!-

-¡No es suficiente Sam!-

-¿Lo mandarás a seguir?-

-No sólo eso. Averiguaré quien es en realidad y si me tengo que preocupar o no…-

-Es un chiquillo de veintidós años…-

-Te recuerdo, que hace un año y algo más, un chiquillo de veinte casi me mata y de pasada, casi mata a Bella. Jacob Black, ¿lo recuerdas?-

-Tienes razón, no puedes confiarte- asintió Sam finalmente.

Después de un rato, Edward llamó a Bella para decirle que no podría almorzar con ella:

-Bella, por favor, almuerza bien y no olvides tus suplementos y tus vitaminas…-

-¡Pareces mi padre, Edward! Y para tú tranquilidad, comeré con Paulina-

-Sí, eso me tranquiliza. Paso por ti a la cafetería. Llama a la casera para entregarle de una vez ese infame departamento. Concreta un día para que vayamos los dos, ¿si?-

-Como ordene el señor…-

-Bella, deja de llamarme así… ya sabes que te pasó anoche por eso…-

-Uhh…que miedo… te veo en la noche. Te amo-

-Perversa, te veo en la noche. Un beso-

OOO

Jason Jenks, un hombre de unos treinta años de edad, irlandés, casado con una abogada española, fue el investigador que Paz consiguió para Edward. El hombre se veía muy profesional y muy serio en lo que hacía. Le pidió a Edward que le explicara de qué trataba todo y puntualmente qué necesitaba. Edward le explicó, a grandes rasgos la historia. El profesional dijo que sería un trabajo sencillo, a simple vista.

-¿Y cómo se llama el individuo?-

-Thomas…-

-Thomas qué…-

-Thomas Morrison, si mal no lo recuerdo-

-Thomas Morrison, estudiante de psiquiatría de la Universidad Computense… veremos qué puedo hacer con estos datos. El lunes de la próxima semana tendrá noticias mías, señor Cullen-

-¿Necesita un adelanto de dinero?-

-No señor, no es necesario. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo asuntos que atender- dijo el hombre, poniéndose de pie, y estirando la mano hacia Edward y Sam en señal de despedida. No fue necesario decirle que fuera discreto, "_Eso es parte de mi trabajo, señor Cullen_" dijo Jenks.

-Vaya… que tipo más raro-

-Se ve muy profesional, y eso que no haya pedido dinero para comenzar a trabajar, hace que tenga más confianza en su trabajo-

-Y supongo que no se lo dirás a Bella-

-Supones muy bien, Sam. Ahora dime, que tal te fue con Kate esta mañana-

-¿Cómo me fue? Trató de evitarme durante el tiempo que estuve ahí… como si tuviese miedo de que le dijera o preguntara acerca del tipo ese… ¡Maldita sea, y yo mismo los presenté!-

-Era inevitable que se conocieran Sam. Ahora, mano a la obra que tenemos mucho trabajo, ya luego tendrás tiempo de lamentarte…-

-Maldita sea Cullen, todo porque tú ahora vives una relación de miel sobre hojuelas…-

-Sam, Sam, Sam… ¡A trabajar muchacho!-

-Oye, fue idea mía o Antonella ha estado más silenciosa que otras veces… ya no viene a regañarte…-

-Probablemente no vuelva a hacerlo…-

-Qué dices… ¿la despediste?-

-¡Claro que no! Ella es una eminencia en el área económica, ni loco la despido. Sólo que esas ínfulas de grandeza no se las permito, menos cuando se mete con mi vida privada, mucho menos con Bella…-

-¿Hizo comentario sobre Bella?-

-Sí, hace tiempo los venía haciendo, pero esta vez no quise dejar pasar más tiempo y dejé las cosas en claro-

-Pues me parece bien. Ahora sí, a trabajar. Los arquitectos tienen listos los planos estructurales de las modificaciones en los hoteles de Granada y Barcelona. Aquí están los presupuestos- dijo Sam, extendiendo unos documentos y comenzando ambos a hacer su trabajo.

OOOOO

OOO

-¡Pollo a la plancha con papitas salteadas en aceite vegetal, espinacas cocidas en salsa de acelga! ¡Todo rico en hierro!- dijo Paulina, sirviéndole un muy contundente plato –Ah, y jugo natural de naranja-

-Eres muy amable Paulina- dijo Bella, observando el plato. Se colocó la servilleta de lino en su regazo para comenzar a comer, cuando la llamada de su "tutor" la interrumpió:

-¿Ya estás almorzando?-

-Edward, creo que estás exagerando…-

-Bella…-

-Sí, Edward. Déjame que te cuente: pollo a la plancha, espinacas, acelga y jugo de naranja, ¿qué te parece mi menú?-

-Oye, eso suena delicioso-

-Paulina lo preparó-

-Ella es muy amable, agradécele de mi parte que te cuide. Ahora te dejo cariño. Disfruta la comida, Sam y yo comeremos unas tristes hamburguesas. Te dejo un beso amor-

-Adiós, te veo en la tarde. Te amo-

-¿Siempre ha sido tan romántico?- preguntó Paulina, cuando Bella colgó el teléfono.

-¿Edward? Sí, aunque creo que conmigo aprendió a ser así. Dice que antes que yo, nunca se preocupó de alguna mujer como lo hizo conmigo…-

-Es que nunca se enamoró antes, supongo-

-Sí, eso dice- respondió ella, sonriendo.

-Dime una cosa, con todos esos síntomas raros que tuviste, ¿no se te pasó la idea por la cabeza, de que pudieras estar embarazada?-

-¡¿Yo, embarazada? Yo… no… no, creo que no… es que… es muy pronto para eso…-

-¿No te hace ilusión?-

-Claro que sí, quiero tener hijos con Edward, pero... no sé, no lo he pensado bien, ¿por qué lo dices?-

-Porque sinceramente, por un momento, pensé que estabas embarazada… -

-Oh… -

-Te vez radiante, a pesar de todo. Definitivamente ese hombre es la luz de tu vida, es como tu centro de gravedad. Pocas veces he visto parejas tan enamoradas como ustedes-

-él es mi vida-

-Lo sé, o lo percibo. Te augurio un hermoso futuro…-

-¿Lo dicen las cartas?-

-No, lo digo yo-

OOOO

OOOOO

Gracias a todos los dioses del cielo, los días restantes de la semana pasaron con rapidez, hasta que finalmente el día sábado llegó, cuando Bella y Edward salieron muy temprano de Madrid, rumbo a Toledo, a unos 80 kilómetros de allí.

-¿Lista señorita?-

-Lista señor Cullen-

-La viña es preciosa y no lo digo porque sea nuestra, y la ciudad es hermosa también lo es. Intentaremos darnos tiempo de recorrer los alrededores…-

-Qué lástima…- dijo Bella suspirando.

-¿Qué cosa…?- preguntó Edward, con extrañeza, saliendo del estacionamiento del edificio.

-Pensé que me tendrías encerrada en el cuarto todo el día…-

-Mujer malvada… ya verás…- le amenazó, haciendo que ella se riera. Y así, con el mejor de los ánimos y acompañados por un luminoso sábado otoñal, la pareja partió rumbo a Toledo.

De camino, llamaron a Steve, quien iba a ir a un cumpleaños de uno de sus amiguitos de la guardería ese sábado. También le hablaron al "pobre Sam" quien dijo que se iría a emborrachar en alguno de los bares y a buscar a una mujer, y si no la encontraba, invitaría a Antonella, como último de los casos. Edward estalló en carcajadas cuando oyó eso último.

Después de algo más de una hora de viaje, Edward y Bella llegaron a la viña, teniendo que hacer un desvío de la carretera principal que daba hasta la ciudad propiamente tal.

El frontis de la viña era como ella se la imaginaba: dos gigantes portones de madera envejecida. Los contornos del frontis de la viña estaban delimitados por enormes arboledas, dándole un toque campestre al lugar.

Al entrar, lo primero que se divisaba eran dos construcciones. Una era la casona en donde había una especie de restaurante para quienes iban de visita y el segundo piso era de habitaciones para los ejecutivos y gente que trabajase ahí. Era una casona colonial, blanca con terminaciones en madera. La otra construcción era un poco más moderna, a un lado de la casona. Allí estaba todo lo que tenía que ver con la viña y la producción del vino: oficinas, sala de catas, sala de reuniones. Y detrás de estas se extendían bodegas en donde se encontraban los lugares de tratamiento de la uva, hasta convertirla en vino. Procesos químicos, mediciones, envasado, etc.

-¡Esto es maravilloso!- dijo Bella, observando los gigantes depósitos de vino que se extendían en las bodegas. Unos de madera y otros de acero.

-¡Te lo dije!-

-¡Señor Cullen!- un hombre de mediana estatura, de unos cuarenta años de edad, entró a la bodega, saludando a Edward.

-¡Manuel! ¡Cómo va todo!- le dijo Edward, estrechando su mano

-Trabajando a toda máquina señor-

-Manuel, quiero que conozcas a mi novia, Isabella. Amor, él es Manuel Santacruz, el administrador de la viña-

-Mucho gusto señorita- saludó Manuel muy amablemente a Bella, quien respondió su saludo de igual manera.

-Mucho gusto Manuel-

-El fin de semana pasada conocimos a su hijo. Dejó a todas las muchachas suspirando aquí señor- comentó Manuel, haciendo que la pareja se carcajeara.

-Sí, nos contó de sus travesuras por aquí-

-Señor, ¿almorzarán aquí? las muchachas desearían preparar algo especial para usted…-

-Almorzaremos aquí, pero en el restaurante, no queremos que hagan revuelo por mi visita, ni mucho menos. Agradéceles de todas formas sus atenciones-

-Como diga. El cuarto principal ya está listo-

-Las maletas están en el coche- le dijo Edward, extendiéndole las llaves –después de almuerzo saldremos a la ciudad, así que no estaremos aquí-

-¡Estupendo! Los dejo entonces. Las llaves del carro se las entregaré yo mismo, y ya sabe, si necesita guía turística, es sólo cuestión de que me llame, estaré encantado de guiarlo-

-Eres muy amable, Manuel-

-Con su permiso- dijo el hombre, retirándose.

-¡Vaya señor Cullen! Cuantas consideraciones con usted…- comentó ella bromeando, mientras se abrazaba a la cintura de Edward para seguir recorriendo el lugar

-Ya ves, aquí soy el jefe…-

Bella se atrevió a hacer una cata de vinos con uno de los enólogos amigo de Edward. Además le explicó el proceso de la fabricación mientras recorrían el lugar. Recorrieron parte de los viñedos, que en realidad eran muchas hectáreas, hileras interminables.

-La cosecha se hace a inicios de primavera, después se limpia el árbol, se fertiliza y se vuelve a esperar hasta la próxima cosecha. Cada cepa tiene tu tiempo de fermentación diferente, eso hace que las cosechas demoren diferente cantidad de tiempo en salir- explicó el enólogo, cuando Bella le preguntó sobre los tiempos de cosecha.

A la hora de almuerzo, los encargados de restaurante, habían apartado un lugar para que Bella y Edward almorzasen. El restaurante estaba lleno, pues los fines de semana se hacían tour por la viña.

Por la tarde, después de comer, se montaron en el coche y se fueron a la ciudad para recorrerla. La arquitectura del lugar era muy similar a la de Granada: grandes construcciones antiguas, fabulosas, tornaban el ambiente en un lugar místico. La catedral, las calles estrechas, los edificios antiguos… era maravilloso. A Bella le encantaban las ciudades como esas.

-Creo que me vendré a vivir aquí, Edward…- dijo ella, contemplando la ciudad desde lo alto de una torre de piedra. Edward la rodeó por la espalda, a través de su cintura y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

-Pensé que habías dicho Granada…-

-Bueno, un mes aquí, otro mes allá…-

-Da igual, te seguiría a donde fueras- dijo, besando su cuello.

El anochecer los pilló en un romántico restaurante, donde solo entraron a tomar algo para beber. Habían caminado bastante, así que Edward pensó que era tiempo de regresar a la viña y poner en marcha su plan.

El día anterior, había encontrado el anillo que hace meses le había regalado a Bella para su cumpleaños, el mismo que simbolizó un compromiso entre ambos: matrimonio. Pero pensó que después de todo lo que había pasado, ese compromiso debería renovarlo, y concretarlo. Así que Edward tomó el anillo y lo guardó, además se atrevió a ir hasta una de las joyerías y comprar las alianzas de compromiso. Sí, porque se había propuesto que aquella noche, le volvería a pedir a Bella que se casara con él, otra vez, pero ahora con fecha definida y todo.

Eran cerca de las nueve y al pasar por el restaurante, éste seguía con gente. Ellos se fueron directo hasta la recamara, la que encontraron iluminada por la tenue luz clara de las lamparitas de cristal que adornaban el cuarto. Una cama amplia, blanca, cubierta por pétalos rojos de rosas. Una mesa, champaña y dos copas. Sillones de piel en tonos claros, ventanas grandes en marcos de madera, y visillos blancos.

Un baño casi tan grande como la misma habitación, con un jacuzzi burbujeante iluminado con velas aromáticas. Y la música de fondo: Diana Krall.

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó Edward, rodeándola por la cintura desde atrás, mientras ella observaba encantada el lugar.

-Es increíble… ¿tú pediste que prepararan esto?-

-Más o menos. ¿Se te antoja meterte al jacuzzi?-

-Suena grandioso-

-Pero antes… ven…- le dijo él, llevándola hasta la mesa donde estaba el champagne. Abrió la botella sin dificultades y sirvió de la espumosa bebida en dos vasos. Extendió uno para ella y el otro para él, luego levantó su copa y la miró a los ojos

-Brindo por ti-

-Por nosotros- dijo ella. Chocaron las copas y bebieron del champaña. "_Es el momento_" pensó Edward.

-Hay algo que quiero pedirte… o volver a pedirte- dijo él

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo ella. Él metió su mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó el anillo que le había dado a Bella para su cumpleaños -¿Lo recuerdas?-

-¡Claro que sí! Lo tenía guardado… dejé de ponérmelo… ya sabes…-

-Lo sé cariño- se acercó a ella, tomó su mano izquierda y deslizó el anillo en su dedo. Luego a apartó y volvió a meter la mano al bolsillo, de donde sacó una cajita pequeña de terciopelo, donde venían las alianzas. No dijo nada, sólo las dejó sobre la mesa.

-¿Y… y eso?-

-Bella, quiero que me vuelvas a decir que sí. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, no quiero volver siquiera a pensar en apartarme de ti, por ningún motivo. Quiero unirme a ti, de todas las maneras que sean posibles- él tomó las manos de Bella y las llevó hasta su boca para besarlas, luego volvió a hablar –Bella, quiero que seas mi esposa. Quiero que te cases conmigo, y que formemos una familia y poder envejecer a tu lado… cásate conmigo Bella, vuelve a decirme que sí- dijo esto último en un susurro, mientras pega su frente en la frente de Bella, quien ya sentía su garganta quemarle y sus ojos escocerles por las lágrimas de la emoción que estaban por desbordársele, como aquella primera vez, en septiembre pasado.

Y como aquella primera vez también, ella ahora no tuvo una respuesta diferente:

-Sí, Edward. Sí me caso contigo, claro que sí…- dijo, levantando sus manos, y colgándose del cuello de Edward, quien no demoro en tomarla por la cintura para estrecharla con fuerza.

-Cuando…-

-¿Cuándo?... No… no sé…- dijo ella. Él la soltó y fue hasta una mesa lateral en donde habían dejado un calendario para él, cuestión que él solicitó explícitamente. Lo dejó sobre la mesa y volvió a preguntar:

-Cuando…-

-¿Quieres que yo te diga cuándo?-

-Sí- dijo él, y ella sonrió, limpiándose las lágrimas. Calculó con rapidez, mientras paseaba sus ojos por los meses del calendario y detuvo su vista en Febrero. Apuntó con su dedo índice aquel mes y lo deslizó hasta el día 13.

-13 de Febrero- confirmó Bella, haciendo que Edward sonriera y la volviese a abrazar, para luego besarla con todo el amor que pudo en ese momento.

-Y…¿y la cajita esa?- dijo ella, después que él se apartara de sus labios. Claro, la caja de las alianzas seguía causándole intriga. Él siguió sonriendo, tomó la caja y la abrió

-Sabía que no me aceptarías otro anillo de compromiso, así que decidí, digamos… avanzar un paso y comprar las alianzas. Son alianzas de compromiso. Uno para el novio y otro para la novia- explicó. Bella que observaba maravillada los dos anillos, tomó la alianza más grande y con sutileza, tomó su mano derecha y deslizó el anillo en sus dedo anular. Él hizo lo mismo, deslizando la alianza en el mismo dedo donde ella ya tenía su "antiguo" o "Primer" anillo. Aquella, era como una ceremonia en silencio donde ambos se estaban comprometiendo en matrimonio.

-Entonces, señorita Swan, el 13 de febrero usted se convertirá en mi esposa- le dijo, susurrando sobre sus labios. Ella sonrió y llevó sus manos hasta el cuello de Edward, acariciando su nuca

-Estoy ansiosa que llegue ese día, señor Cullen- asintió, para luego dejar que Edward la tomara en un beso apasionado, sellando el compromiso.

* * *

><p><strong>(¡Que levante la mano la que quiera un novio como Edward Cullen! Eso sí, se pone a la fila porque yo lo vi primero!) ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS!<strong>


	43. Capítulo 18, segunda parte

**Damiselas amigas mías: primero, gracias a aquellas que nos apoyaron en el movimiento #NoFFN ... fue dura la tentación de meterse... pero soportamos y dio buenos resultados.. los administradores estaban asustados... bueno, ya les iré contando que sucederá en adelante. **

**Ahora, y como siempre, mil millones de gracias por vuestras lecturas, alertas y comentarios que esta vez no me dio tiempo de contestar: examen de grado, ahora nos embarcamos en la traducción de una "cosilla" de las que ya les hablaré... en fin. No me dio el tiempo, pero leí cada uno y se los agradezco de corazón.**

**De antemano, perdón si se nos pasó alguna faltilla de ortografía por ahí, pero es que mi beta y yo andamos medias "cegatinas"... (en verdad cual de las dos es más ciega) pero como siempre, mil gracias a ella, mi Paly Beta, que es mi gran apoyo en esto.**

**Ya, no las entretengo. Nos leemos el sábado... o a ver si sale antes... =P**

**Os amo, os quiero, os adoro... =)**

* * *

><p>El lunes siguiente, Edward condujo a su trabajo con una gigantesca y luminosa sonrisa. Y mientras lo hacía, miraba su mano derecha sobre el manubrio, específicamente su dedo anular, donde estaba el sencillo anillo de oro blanco, que rememoraba algunos parajes del fin de semana anterior, como por ejemplo, cuando luego de hacer el amor con Bella dentro del jacuzzi, le preguntó por qué había elegido esa fecha:<p>

_- No lo sé. Un poco más de dos meses no le dará tiempo a la loca de tu hermana para preparar una apoteósica fiesta. Además, el 14 es el día de los enamorados, y pensé que nuestro día podía ser uno antes…-_

_-¿En todo eso pensaste en esos segundo?-_

_-Oye, podría haberte dicho cualquier día de esta semana, pero debemos contárselo a los demás, debemos decidir dónde nos casaremos, si aquí en España o en Estados Unidos… o qué, ¿crees que es muy pronto? Podemos correr la fecha, y…-_

_-No, no, no… nada de correr la fecha. Me parece perfecta. Le daremos la noticia al resto de la familia en navidad, ¿te parece?-_

_-¡Perfecto!_

OOO

-¡Paz! Muy buenos días. Por favor, tráeme un café a la oficina- saludó efusivamente Edward al llegar.

-Buenos días jefe, voy enseguida con su café y su agenda_- _dijo ella. Una vez adentro y con el café servido, comenzó con sus labores.

-El señor Ulley debe viajar a Granada a autorizar la puesta en marcha de los arreglos del hotel. Debe viajar con Kate-

-¿"Debe" viajar con Kate?-

-Fue lo que él dijo- respondió, alzando los hombros. Edward sonrió y negó con la cabeza, dejando que su asistente continuara –Estarán fuera tres o cuatro días. Hay un par de cenas previas a navidad que están esperando por su confirmación. Todas son para usted y su acompañante…-

-¡Deja de decirme usted, Paz! ¿Son fiestas importantes?¿Es necesario que vaya?-

-Según la bru… digo, la señorita Antonella, sí, son importantes-

-Ok Paz, confirma mi asistencia-

-Hay un par de reuniones de planificación para el próximo año, durante las semanas que vienen. Se harán antes que usted … que tú te vayas de viaje-

-Sí, que nadie falte Paz. Son de carácter obligatorias, destácalo en los memos que envíes-

-Sí… y hay un par de reuniones y viajes para los dos primeros meses del próximo año...-

-Paz, borra los compromisos que hayan entre el 12 y el 20 de febrero…-

-Como digas… ¿vacaciones?-

-Algo así Paz, algo así. Ahora comunícame con Ulley y dile que lo espero aquí esta tarde para ver lo de su viaje. Ah, y pide un ramo de rosas rojas, una docena y que lo envíen a mi departamento, para Bella por supuesto-

-¡Si!... Ahh… se me olvidaba… el señor Jenks debe de estar por llegar. Dijo que estaría aquí a las nueve-

-En cuanto llegue lo haces pasar por favor. Es todo. Gracias Paz-

-Sí… ah, otra cosa, la tarjeta de las rosas… ¿debe ir algo en especial?-

-Mmm… que vaya en blanco. Pero ordena que en cuanto el mensajero llegue al apartamento con las rosas y ella las reciba, que me llamen-

-Ok, como mande el jefe…-

Después de unos minutos, Paz le habló diciendo que el investigador ya estaba aquí. Lo hizo pasar enseguida:

-Señor Jenks-

-Seños Cullen, como acordamos, aquí estoy-

-Se lo agradezco. Ahora dígame, por favor-

-Bien- el señor Jenks se acomodó en la silla frente a Edward y comenzó a hablar sin rodeos- El joven en cuestión es hijo de un matrimonio propietario de una cadena de restaurantes muy famosos en el Reino Unido. Es el único hijo del matrimonio. Y digamos que es una especie de… oveja negra, ya sabe. Sus padres están muy cerca de la aristocracia de ese país y cuando se percataron que su retoño estaba causándoles problemas, pues lo enviaron a estudiar aquí. A pesar de todo, él es un buen estudiante, al menos sus calificaciones lo demuestran y la opinión que tienen los maestros de él…-

-Que más averiguó- preguntó enfadado Edward, pues ahora lo único que le faltaba, era que ese pendejo fuera un alumno modelo, incomprendido por sus padres.

-Consumo de estupefacientes, en cantidades alarmantes. Tiene dinero, puede acceder con facilidad a varios tipos de droga. Y digamos que eso último, ha hecho que el muchacho se meta en líos. Peleas callejeras, pleitos en antros de moda, escándalos en la vía pública, incluso hay un intento de violación que pesa sobre él, pero ya sabe, hay dinero de por medio, se libra fácilmente de las garras de la cárcel, señor Cullen. Durante estos días que estuvimos tras el…-

-¿Estuvimos?- preguntó Edward, interrumpiéndolo

-Tengo un equipo de trabajo, señor, muy confiable por lo demás. Como le decía, durante los días que lo seguimos, prácticamente no salió de su departamento, pero cuando lo hizo, el sábado por la noche, se dirigió hacia el barrio norte… específicamente hizo guardia fuera de éste edificio- dijo el hombre, extendiéndole una fotografía a Edward. Pero Edward, antes siquiera de vera, supo qué edificio era –Ahora, señor Cullen, debe decirme usted cuales son los pasos a seguir-

-Señor Jenks, ese edificio es donde hace unas semanas vivía mi novia. Ese tipo la está siguiendo- explicó, levantándose de su asiento –Voy a ser claro: quiero a ese tipo lejos de ella, si es preciso, sacarlo del país de regreso a su Londres… cómo sea…-

-Mmm… tiene que darme tiempo. Pondremos vigilancia para su novia de momento. Creo que si encontramos algo que vincule a este muchacho con distribución y comercialización de droga, fácilmente podrían echarlo de la universidad y las autoridades lo deportarían. Estamos investigando eso, señor. Moveré mis contactos…-

-Confío en usted, señor Jenks- dijo Edward, abriendo el primer cajón de su escritorio, desde donde sacó un sobre que contenía un suculento cheque. El hombre lo recibió, sin siquiera revisar su contenido. El profesional sabía lo que valía su trabajo.

-Ahora, necesito que me dé el nombre de su novia… que supongo que es la señorita de la fotografía- dijo Jenks, observando un retrato de Bella que había sobre una mesa, detrás del escritorio. Edward asintió

-Se llama Isabella Swan, aunque la conocen por Bella. Estudia en la misma facultad que ese tipo, además de ir a colaborar con una amiga a una cafetería, cerca del centro- explicó Edward, sacando una pluma y anotando en un papel, la dirección de su apartamento, el sector de la cafetería, además de otros datos que el hombre pudiese necesitar –Cualquier indicio de que el tipo ese se le acerque a ella…-

-Despreocúpese, nos preocuparemos de que ese niñito no se le acerque. Ahora, necesitaré una foto de ella-

-Claro- dijo Edward, abriendo otra gaveta de su escritorio y sacando una fotografía en donde salía junto a Sam –Aquí tiene-

-Le enviaré informes sobre cualquier eventualidad. Tendrá noticias mías antes de navidad…-

-El veinte salgo de viaje a los estados Unidos…-

-El 19 entonces me tendrá por estos lados, señor Cullen. Ahora me retiro. Estamos en contacto- dijo el hombre, despidiéndose de Edward.

-Gracias y espero noticias- dijo Edward, quedándose al menos más tranquilo.

OOOOO

OOO

Bella, esa mañana recibió un hermoso ramo de rojas, con "tarjeta parlante" como Edward le había dicho, pues explicó que no había querido escribir nada, pues prefería decírselo, además, las tarjetitas esas suelen ser pequeñas para todo lo que él tenía para decirle.

Luego, se fue hasta la universidad, en donde ella con un grupo de compañeros, se encerraron en la biblioteca de la facultad para estudiar para los exámenes parciales que se avecinaban. Luego, a la hora de almuerzo, se reunió con Kate, a quien invitó a almorzar, "para darle una ayudita a Sam". Antes, claro, fueron juntas a dejar al pequeño Steve a la guardería.

-Espero que no te moleste que mi pequeño diablillo se quede con ustedes, mientras estamos fuera…-

-¡Claro que no! Hoy mismo llegaré a preparar su cuarto-

-Viajo tranquila sabiendo que se queda con ustedes. Adora a su papá y a ti. Está muy entusiasmado-

-¿Y lo de este viaje, es sólo por trabajo?-

-Oh, sí…-

-De cualquier manera, Granada es hermosa. Edward y yo fuimos en septiembre pasado. Es un lugar muy romántico-

-Sólo vamos a trabajar…- dijo Kate, bajando su cabeza avergonzada. Era raro que allí fuera otra persona a parte de Bella, quien se avergonzara en hablar de esos temas.

-¿Y el hombre guapo del otro día?-

-Sólo salimos a cenar… nos conocimos hace unos días y pues, fue muy amable y me invitó a salir a comer…-

-Pero Sam siempre te invita a salir. Yo pensé que ustedes…-

-No quiero que se sienta presionado u obligado-

-Sabes que no se siente obligado… sino más bien hay sentimientos… reales-

-Ha pasado poco tiempo, Bella. Él es muy lindo conmigo y con mi hijo, pero sólo quiero estar segura, no quiero hacerlo sufrir…-

-Pero no lo apartes, eso le duele, te lo digo por experiencia. Pese a todo, son amigos, él lo único que quiere es estar cerca de ti, del niño, verte feliz…-

-Lo sé…-

-Aprovecha este viaje con él para conocerlo mejor y para aclarar lo que sientes por él, y cuando lo sepas, no demores en hacérselo saber… no pierdas tiempo…- y ahí estaba Bella Swan, ahora experta en asuntos del corazón.

OOOOO

OOO

-¡¿Así que viajas con su asistente, eh?-

-Es trabajo, Cullen… además, salimos mañana temprano y ni siquiera la he visto. Salió a comer no sé con quién…- dijo Sam, visiblemente molesto, empuñando su mano, por esa nueva salida de Kate con algún desconocido, o con el mismo tipo de la otra vez.

-Eres un tonto Sam- dijo Edward, riéndose en su cara

-¡Qué te pasa Cullen!-

-Almorzó con Bella. Steve se quedará en nuestro apartamento los días que estén fuera. Además, Bella me dijo algo sobre darte una mano…-

-¡¿De verdad?... ¡Demonios Cullen, adoro a tu chica!-

-Ok, dame esos contratos que tengo que firmar. No quiero que se salgan del presupuesto que acordamos, debes advertirle a los ingenieros- pidió Edward extendiendo su mano hacia Sam.

-Sí jefe…- dijo él. De pronto, una especie de brillo proveniente de la mano derecha de Edward sacó a Sam de su concentración –Un momento Cullen, ¿qué es eso?-

-Qué cosa…-

-Ese anillo…-

-Ah… sí… bueno… creo que me caso-

-¡No me jodas!- exclamó Sam

-El 13 de febrero Sam-

-¡Hombre, por Dios!- dijo Sam, rodeando un escritorio y haciendo que Edward se levantara para felicitarlo -¡En hora buena! Me alegro mucho, te felicito de verdad mi amigo-

-Gracias Sam… de verdad estoy muy feliz y quiero que pase ya el tiempo-

-Ansioso el hombre… ¿dónde la llevarás de luna de miel?-

-Bueno, dejaremos el viaje de luna de miel para vacaciones de verano. La llevaré a recorrer Europa, es su sueño. Cuando nos conocimos eso fue una de las cosas que me comentó. De momento viajaremos cerca, diez días-

-¡Ya lo tienen todo planeado! ¡Y supongo que tengo el puesto de padrino de bodas!-

-¡Por supuesto! Así que prepara un buen regalo Ulley- dijo Edward, carcajeándose. El ánimo entre los dos amigos estaba como de fiesta. Probablemente más tarde irían por una copa.

Al día siguiente, Kate y Sam partieron a Granada, cada uno con expectativas personales concordantes.

Edward se fue a la oficina, mientras Bella, Steve y la gata Lina se iban al apartamento. El niño debía comer antes de ir a la guardería. A pesar de decir que extrañaría a su "mami", le animaba la idea de pasar esos días con sus papá y Bella.

Durante el tiempo que ella pasaba con el niño, se daba cuenta que no le sería tan difícil lidiar con la maternidad y era quizás algo de lo que tendría que empezar a pensar al menos, pues se casaba en un casi tres meses más… solo tres meses… _"¡Me voy a casar!" _pensaba, todavía incrédula por todo eso. Pero incrédula y todo, era feliz. Después de todo, era feliz. Ok, quizás no debería sentirse tan nerviosa por el asunto de la boda, pues ella y Edward estaban viviendo juntos, pero para ella y para Edward, el matrimonio era más que la firma de un papel. De cualquier modo, ella era feliz.

-¿Y esa sonrisita?- a un costado, Edward sorprendió a Bella que estaba en la cocina, preparando algo de comer, mientras el niño veía dibujos animados en la televisión. Entró sin hacer ruido, le gustaba observarla cuando ella se perdía en otro planeta. Y cuando sonreía. Le gustaba verla sonreír.

-No te oí llegar…- le dijo ella, observándolo hacia la puerta donde él se encontraba, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Pues debes de haber estado muy distraída…-

-Un poco…-

-Y no me dijiste de qué iba la sonrisa…- volvió a decir, mientras se le acercaba. Ella alzó los hombros y siguió preparando la comida -¿No me vas a decir?-

-No hay un motivo específico… son muchas cosas…-

-Aha…- llegó hasta ella y la rodeó por la cintura, dejando un beso en su cuello, haciendo que ella se estremeciera -Bueno, déjame decirte que te ves hermosa cuando sonríes-

-Bueno, mientras estés conmigo, seguiré sonriendo…-

-Ahh, bueno, entonces sonreirá por mucho, mucho tiempo más, señorita- dijo, acercándose a sus labios con los suyos, para besarla… pero un grito lo sacó de su burbuja romántica:

-¡Papaaaa! ¡Bob ya empezó!- gritó Steve desde la sala donde estaba el televisor. Le dijo a su padre que le avisaría cuando "Bob Esponja" comenzara. Edward le prometió que lo verían juntos -¡Papaaaa!-

-¡Voy!- gritó Edward, suspirando. Bella seguía sonriendo –Bob Esponja me espera- le dijo a Bella, antes de dejar un corto beso en sus labios. Ella asintió y dejó ir a su amado.

Después de que Steve y Edward vieran las aventuras de Patricio Estrella y Bob, Bella los llamó a comer. Entre bromas, planes e historias fue pasando la hora de la cena, hasta que para el niño llegó la hora de irse a dormir.

A Steve le gustaba que su padre lo hiciese dormir, pues inventaban historias entre ambos. Había surgido entre padre e hijo un amor espontáneo que se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte.

Edward observaba a su hijo, mientras iba sucumbiendo poco a poco al sueño y de algún modo, agradecía todo lo que había pasado. Que ese pequeño haya aparecido, cambió su vida y su perspectiva de ésta. La paternidad, algo que alguna vez vio lejano, se había ido acercando poco a poco cuando se dio cuenta que quería pasar su vida con Bella y formar una familia con ella. Y ahora, esa historia de la progenitura nadie se la contaba, porque él la estaba aprendiendo a llevar. Y según su autoevaluación, después de todos los errores, lo estaba haciendo bien.

Cuando vio la respiración de su hijo hacerse regular, supo que su niño se había dormido. Dejó encendida la luz de la mesita de noche: una lámpara con la figura de "Buzz lightyear" que Bella y él habían comprado el día anterior. El mismo Steve la eligió. Lo cubrió con las cobijas de tonos azules, procurando que no pasara frio y que ojalá la lluvia que caía afuera menguara para que no lo despertara. Cuando lo vio perfectamente dormido, dejó un beso en su frente y salió del cuarto, dejando la puerta entreabierta por si algo se presentaba.

Ahora, iría ver a su amada, quien había adecuado sus horarios durante esos días para estar con Steve. Por lo que durante las noches, y para el enojo de Edward, ella estudiaba para sus exámenes previos a fiestas de navidad.

-Sabes que puedo comprar los exámenes para que apruebes de una vez… y evites toda esta cosa de estudiar…- decía él, pasando su boca por el cuello de Bella, mientras ella intentaba no ceder a la tentación que significaba Edward… debía estudiar.

-¡Ni se te ocurra Edward! ¿No tienes informes que hacer, o mails que revisar…?-

-¡No! ¡Es mi hora feliz!- él, con mucha facilidad, la levantó de la silla sobre sus brazos y la condujo al cuarto.

-¡Eres un tonto!- protestó ella entre risas, golpeándolo en el brazo e intentando zafarse de él –Sabes que si repruebo, no podré ir a ver a mi madre en Navidad y tendré que quedarme aquí…-

-¡Silencio niña! Deja descansar a Freud un rato… y deja que yo ahora te enseñe un par de cosas, ya que estás tan ávida por estudiar y aprender…- dijo, dejándola caer sobre la cama.

-¿Y qué vas a enseñarme…?- preguntó ella, coquetamente… y hasta ahí quedó Freud.

-Ya verás…- susurró, acercándose a ella y comenzando a besarla con lentitud y profundidad. Con pasión y deseo. Era un poco más de las diez y la noche prometía para estos dos amantes… hasta que un trueno sonó estruendoso afuera, haciendo que una lluvia torrencial comenzase a caer.

Pero ninguno de los dos hizo caso de ese ruido… hasta que Bella sintió a lo lejos un grito:

-¡Papito! ¡Mami!- en el otro cuarto, el pobre Steve, que le temía a las tormentas, había despertado desorientado. No sabía dónde estaba.

-Edward… ¡Edward, el niño!- dijo Bella a Edward, mientras él estaba perdido aun en su cuello -¡Edward!-

El aludido levantó la cabeza y la miró en silencio, pensando que eran figuraciones de Bella, cuando el llamado se volvió a oír…-

-¡Mami…!-

Edward y Bella se levantaron rápido y fueron hasta el cuarto del pequeño, en donde lo vieron sentado en la cama, aferrado a la almohada, llorando desconsolado. Cuando vio a su padre en la puerta, extendió sus brazos hacia él.

-Campeón… qué pasó…-

-¿Mi mami?-

-Viaje de trabajo con Sam, ¿lo recuerdas?-

-¿Y Bella?-

-Estoy aquí cariño…- dijo ella, acercándose a él. Otro trueno surgió, sobresaltando de nuevo al pequeño, haciendo que saltara sobre el regazo de su padre, quien no dudó en recibirlo y mecerlo para que se tranquilizase. Entre una de las cosas que Kate le contó a Edward sobre Steve, era eso, su miedo a las tormentas, truenos y relámpagos. Y pese a vivir en un país habituado a ese tipo manifestaciones meteorológicas, el niño no se acostumbraba a ellas.

-Oye, está bien, no pasa nada… tranquilo hijo-

-Me da miedo… no quiero… dormir… solito…-

-¡Claro que no! Ven aquí- dijo Edward, levantándolo de la cama y llevándolo hasta su cuarto. Bella y él lo instalaron al centro de la gran cama y ambos se situaron a su lado. El niño tuvo sus ojos muy abiertos por el susto durante un buen rato más. Bella y Edward lo iban tranquilizando, hasta que el niño volvió a ceder al sueño.

Quien primero despertó a la mañana siguiente fue Edward. Le pareció maravillosa la imagen que se dibujaba en su realidad, ahí junto a él. Su mujer y su hijo dormían tranquila y plácidamente y él se sentía en el mismísimo centro de la felicidad. Eso era lo que él quería para el resto de su vida. A su familia, junto a él, y no hallaba la hora de que se hiciese más grande… si, una niña y un niño más… o quizás dos niñas y un niño más… sí, la ilusión por agrandar la familia, seguía latente en él.

oooo

Los tres días siguientes pasaron con mucha rapidez, demasiada para Edward Y Bella, quienes estaban disfrutando de la vida junto al pequeño Steve.

Cada día, Edward intentaba arrancarse a la hora de almuerzo para que comieran los tres y por la noche, al llegar a casa, se quitaba la chaqueta, la corbata y se instalaba en el suelo de la sala del apartamento a construir castillos y casas con legos junto a su hijo.

-¡Hemos hecho una ciudad, papá!- le dijo el niño asombrado a su padre, cuando se dio cuenta de todo lo que habían creado y que no había más lugar. Edward había comprado unos cuantos centenares de piezas más para que el niño armara a su gusto.

Bella los acompañaba mientras le era posible. Los exámenes de esa semana la tenían prácticamente de cabeza, además de la responsabilidad que había tomado sobre el cuidado de Steve, del que ella se sentía complacida. Tuvo que dejar de ir a la cafetería, pues su tiempo era escaso. Incluso por las noches, cuando el niño se dormía, o ella ya estaba dormida también o debía de encerrase a estudiar en el cuartito, pese a las amenazas de Edward con tirar la puerta:

-¡Edward! Vete a dormir, vas a despertar al niño y yo necesito estudiar...- le decía ella desde adentro. Él insistía con forzar la cerradura.

-¡Te vas a enfermar con tanto estudio!... ¡Y no tengo sueño!- le protestó desde el otro lado, siguiendo con su lucha contra la infame puerta.

-Edward… amor, por favor…-

-Te extraño cariño… cuatro días… es suficiente ya…- decía con voz de lamento el pobre Edward, recostado con su frente sobre la puerta, suplicando para que su "malvada novia" le abriese y le diera un poco de amor.

-Tengo un examen importante mañana, lo sabes… juro que te recompensaré…-

-Ok… al menos ven a dormir temprano…-

-Si yo salgo ahora por esa puerta, tú no dejarás que duerma, probablemente…-

-Pero te relajarías y pasarías un buen rato… ¡Bella, amor, por favor…!- y continuaba él mendigando y luchando con el pomo.

-Edward, vete a dormir ahora. No saldré. Lo siento- dijo ella con voz dictatorial

-Bella, mañana no dormirás… es una advertencia- dijo él seriamente, haciendo que ella tuviese que cubrir su boca para esconder su carcajada, pues el hombre sonaba enfadado… y frustrado. De cualquier modo, al día siguiente sería perfecto, pues sería su último examen antes de navidad y Steve estaría de regreso con Kate… y en ese momento, a Bella se le pasó por la cabeza una idea… para recompensar a Edward de sus días de abstinencia y sufrimiento.

OOOO

-Señor…digo, Edward: Sam acaba de llegar a Madrid. Dice que viene para acá-

-Gracias Paz- respondió Edward. Durante el almuerzo, tendrían una reunión sobre las gestiones de Sam en Granada, así que no podría ir a almorzar con Bella ni con su hijo. Estaba esperando, eso sí, el llamado de Bella, para contarle cómo le había ido en su examen… "_Infame examen… que lo había tenido en absoluta abstinencia…"_

Pero Bella, algo distraída, había salido de la universidad directo a la cafetería a hablar con Paulina. Necesitaba su ayuda para la sorpresa que tenía en mente para Edward. Aunque primero iría a entregarle el apartamento a la cacera. Había limpiado y sacado las cosas que le pertenecían. Además, no le pedía a Edward que le acompañara, pues era un trámite rápido y ahora que andaba en su nuevo coche, no necesitaba molestarlo.

Al llegar al viejo edificio, ella ingreso canturreando muy contenta. Pero desde lejos, dentro de un coche negro, un joven la observaba. La había seguido desde que salió del aula después de su examen. Cuando la vio salir sola directo a su apartamento, no pensó en nada más que bajarse del coche y seguirla para mirarla, hablarle, respirarla… así que sin más, se bajó del coche para alcanzarla, pero antes que eso pasara, un hombre alto, rubio, vestido de negro lo detuvo por el hombro.

-Yo que usted me subiría al coche de regreso, Thomas…-

-¡¿Qué... qué?-

-Aléjese de ella, o la pateadura que le dio Edward Cullen la vez pasada no será nada en comparación a lo que yo haré- dijo el hombre muy serio, haciendo que Thomas abriera los ojos como platos. El hombre, por orden de Jenks, seguía al muchacho y tenía claramente estipulado que si se trataba de acercar a Bella Swan, él interviniera. De cualquier modo. Thomas, invadido por el miedo, no dijo más. Como el cobarde que era, dio media vuelta, se metió en el coche y regresó por donde vino, haciendo que otro de los "ayudantes" de Jenks lo siguiera, mientras el primero se quedaba allí a esperar a Bella.

Edward, antes de recibir a Sam, recibió una llamada de Jenks, informándole enseguida lo que había ocurrido. Y aunque el investigador lo tranquilizó diciendo que no había pasado nada, él no se quedó en paz. Llamó a Bella y le "regañó" de por qué había ido a ese maldito lugar sin avisarle y sola. Ella trató de aplacarlo, diciéndole que no pasa nada, que incluso ya iba de regreso. _"¡Y deja de regañar, que envejecerás!"_ bromeó ella, antes de colgarle.

Luego, cuando Sam llegó, Edward no alcanzó a reaccionar. Su amigo se fue directo hasta donde él estaba de pie, junto al escritorio, tomó a Edward de los hombros y le dio un beso en la mejilla:

-¡Oye, maldita sea, que te pasa! ¡No seas sucio!- le espetó Edward, secándose la mejilla

-¡Cullen! ¡Soy un maldito tipo inmerso en un gran y profundo mar de esperanza!- la sonrisa de Sam era amplia y fidedigna.

-¡¿Qué?-

-Mis expectativas… fue mejor de lo que pensaba…-

-Supongo que me estás hablando de negocios… porque fuiste por asuntos laborales, ¿lo olvidas?-

-Sí, eso también estuvo bien… ¡Pero te hablo de Kate! ¡Dijo que había soñado conmigo Cullen! Ok, me pidió calma… iré con calma… ¡Pero es conmigo con quien quiere estar! ¡Ahora no eres el único hombre feliz aquí!- dijo, a punto de lanzarse sobre su amigo para otro abrazo. Edward lo empujó y lo amenazó:

-Si me vuelves a besar, le golpearé y te despediré Sam… ahora, muéstrame lo que tienes para mí, antes que lleguen los demás.

OOOOO

OOO

Los días que siguieron pasaron con normalidad, entre el ajetreo de la finalización del año, tanto para Edward en su trabajo como para Bella en la universidad. Ella, había obtenido buenos resultados en sus exámenes, por lo que Edward la premiaba "cada noche con el placer y la adoración de su cuerpo", incluyendo incluso disfraces y sabores, como salsas de chocolate, o de frambuesa o crema pastelera.

-¡Dios, Bella… el chocolate es aún más delicioso sobre tu piel…!- exclamaba él, después de vertir y esparcir bastante salsa de chocolate sobre el cuerpo de ella y succionarlo con su boca, esto como preludio y aderezo al encuentro sexual, haciendo que ella gimiera de tal manera que ya no pudiera articular palabra alguna.

Ellos habían creado entre sí una conexión tan íntima y sin inhibiciones que cualquier locura para hacer diferente el encuentro sexual, era muy natural. Sin vergüenzas. Aunque para ambos era mucho más que sexo. Era amor en su expresión más íntima.

Por otro lado, Bella se había atrevido a hacer su performance con un disfraz. El primero y que casi hace caer a Edward en un estado de shock erótico, fue cuando se vistió de "gata montesa en celo". Un traje "ad hoc" totalmente de cuero negro, incluso con su cola de felpa y sus orejas en punta, hicieron que el pobre Edward, un día, cuando volvía del trabajo, casi perdiera la cabeza.

Aquel día, al llegar, se percató del ambiente totalmente erótico que inundaba su apartamento: la música de _Sade_, las velas aromáticas y la penumbra hicieron que no sólo su corazón retumbara. Llegó a la sala, y se encontró a esta minina de espalda a él, a contra luz en la ventana, jugando con su colita.

-Te tardaste…- la voz ronca de ella hicieron que de inmediato, él comenzara a desnudarse allí.

-Perdón…-

-Estoy ansiosa- ella seguía dándole la espalda, y jugando con su cola entre una de sus manos

-Eso es perfecto-

-¿Serás capaz? Las gatas montesa en celo son difíciles de domar… no sé si sabes eso…-

-Tengo un doctorado en eso… - dijo, acercándosele por detrás, mordisqueando su oreja, la real y acariciando lascivamente el cuerpo de su felina. Claro, mientras ella se lo permitió.

Se apartó de él rápida y elegantemente, dejándolo ahí con su camisa a medio abrir y sus pantalones aún puestos. El resto de las prendas había desaparecido. Lo observó indulgente, irguió su cabeza y ordenó:

-¡Sobre la mesa!-

-¡¿Qué?- preguntó él con sorpresa

-¡Te quiero tendido sobre esa mesa!- dijo, indicando con su colilla, la mesa de madera Teka que había a un costado de la sala, en donde normalmente solían cenar cuando había invitados –Aunque si no eres capaz de hacerlo…-

-¿Así que sobre la mesa?- preguntó misteriosamente, dando rápidamente dos zancadas hasta ella, tomándola y levantándola sobre su hombro para recrear la escena que aquella felina tenía en su cabecita –Me parece una buena idea, minina… pero recuerda: aquí el amo, tú domador, soy yo- advirtió, dejándola sobre el espacio plano, antes de haber lanzado lo que había sobre ésta.

oooo

Edward, horas más tarde, agradeció a los fabricantes de aquel mueble, hacer elementos tan resistentes. Pues con semejante actividad, la mesa se podría haber roto en cualquier momento. Además, y mientras su gata ya domada dormía sobre su pecho, él se preguntaba si era normal que una niña de veinte años, siete años menos que él lo hiciera perder la cabeza de tal modo que incluso olvidara a veces hasta quien era él, como hace horas atrás, cuando ella se convirtió de niña tímida, incapaz de hacer esas cosa, a mujer audaz y sensual, sólo para él.

Rió antes de caer dormido, sabiendo que de ahora en adelante, cuando se sentaran alrededor de esa mesa, él y Bella no vería nada que no fuera el recuerdo de aquella noche de pasión, y no sólo sobre la mesa, sino también sobre el sofá, la alfombra y dos de los muros.

OOOO

ooo

-¡Así que eres un mago!-

-¡Sip! Sam me dio el disfraz-

-¿Y ya sabes algún truco?-

-Traté de meter a Lina, pero no quiso…- contó el niño a su padre, antes de irse a la fiesta de fin de año que habían organizado en la guardería para todos los niños, habiendo sido la idea de ellos mismos ir disfrazados.

-¡Ya la convenceremos! Ahora vete a esa fiesta, y compórtate, ¿eh?-

-Si papi- respondió el niño, colgándose del cuello de su padre y dándole un muy jugoso beso en la mejilla, antes que Kate se lo llevara.

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, partirían rumbo a Seattle a pasar las fiestas de fin de año allá. Darían la noticia de la boda, además de escuchar algo que Carlisle tenía que decirles. Algo importante, de lo que no le adelantó nada.

ooo

Jenks había visitado a Edward el día anterior, dándole informes sobre las siete malditas veces que ese mal nacido hijo de puta había intentado acercarse a Bella, habiendo sido interceptado por sus hombres.

-¿Entonces?-

-Hay posibilidades de meterlo a la cárcel por distribución ilegal de estupefacientes, pero dentro no duraría mucho, menos si es un tipo con recursos económicos. De cualquier forma, Señor Cullen, mis hombres me han dicho que este muchachito es más bien cobarde, que no se atrevería a hacer nada…-

-Con droga encima, uno es capaz de cualquier coa, señor Jenks. Si el estado normal de ese pendejo es cobardía, la droga hará que se sienta valiente, incluso poderoso…- habló Edward, como si en verdad hubiese estado meditando en voz alta.

-Perdone que se lo pregunte, ¿pero lo dice por experiencia?-

-Estudié en Alemania. Allí la droga, cualquiera sea, se movía como agua. Muy fácil. Y no, nunca probé droga, pero tuve amigos que quedaron en el camino por culpa de esa mierda…-

-Entiendo…-

-Jenks, busque algo para sacar a ese tipo de aquí. Para alejarlo de Bella. Usted y sus hombres han hecho un muy buen trabajo, pero ella odiaría saber que está siendo vigilada. Es perspicaz y ya tiene la impresión de que la siguen-

-Bien, señor Cullen. Usted viaje tranquilo y al regreso le tendré algún plan. De haber novedades antes, ya sabe-

-Se lo agradezco. El dinero ya está depositado en su cuenta-

-Gracias Edward. Que pase una feliz navidad-

-Igualmente Jenks- se despidió Edward de un apretón de manos del hombre a quien había entregado parte de la seguridad de su mujer.

OOOO

OOO

-Muy bien. Creo que no se nos queda nada. Es hora de irnos, el coche nos espera abajo-

-Sí-

-¿Está todo bien cerrado?-

-Sí señor Cullen-

-Deja de decirme señor, niñita…-

-¡Vah! Ni me amenaces, recuerda que vamos a tomar un avión…-

-¿Y acaso no has oído lo excitante que es el sexo en los baños de un avión?- le dijo, mientras besaba su cuello.

-¡Edward!- dijo, golpeándolo en el pecho, antes de abrazarlo. Ambos estaban con el ánimo por las nubes, al igual que Kate, Sam y el pequeño, que estaría reunido con toda su familia para esperar a Santa.

-Estás contenta, eh?-

-Sí, mucho. Más de un año de que dejé mi casa… además, muero por ver a Rose con su barriga y a mamá por cierto…-

-Entonces movámonos señorita, antes que perdamos el avión. Seattle nos espera-

-Sí, vámonos-

Dijo ella, saliendo primero del apartamento y dejando que Edward dejara cerrada la puerta de entrada.

Cada uno de los viajeros esperaba que Santa cumpliera con sus más profundos y escondidos anhelos, los que finalmente redundaban en ser felices.

Los astros del cielo, dioses y el mismísimo Santa esperaban que todo saliera como ellos lo desean.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, hubiese sido un buen final... pero no. Aunque mucho no falta para el desenlace... <strong>

**Fue un Capi de transición. el próximo sabremos cómo lo pasó el grupito en sus fiestas de fin de año y el siguiente es un "Outtake"... ya sabrán... **

**BESOS A TODAS Y ****ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS!**


	44. Capítulo 19, segunda parte

**Chicas... ya sé... mil disculpas por no haber subido ayer, pero ya saben... razones personales me lo impidieron, pero aquí estoy. **

**Y bueno, como siempre, agradecida por vuestros comentarios, lecturas, avisos y alertas... ¡GRACIAS!**

**Se los agradezco, recuerden siempre que esta historia está dedicada a ustedes. **

**Agradecimientos también a mi Beta Paly (que anda toda creída con sus ojos nuevos) y bueno... **

**Si el anterior capi era de transición, este perfectamente puede haber sido de final de historia... pero no lo es... **

**Y como adelantito para el capítulo del martes, se lo dedicaremos a Sam... es todo por ahora.**

**A leer se ha dicho. **

**Abrazos a todas! =)**

* * *

><p>-¡Oh por Dios, oh por Dios, oh por Dios!- exclamaba Renée cuando recibió en sus brazos a su hija que venía llegando desde Europa con su novio, su hijo y dos amigos.<p>

El abrazo fue cálido, largo, abrazador, lleno de añoranza.

Su pequeña niñita estaba de regreso en casa.

-¡Mamá!- fue lo único que Bella pudo decir, con la voz casi rota por el llanto. La abrazó fuerte, ahogándose en su calor de madre que tanto extrañaba.

Mientras tanto, el resto de la tribu Cullen recibía a los demás viajeros que habían llegado. Incluso los hermanos de Kate ya estaban allí. El más emocionado era el pequeño Steve, que chillaba de alegría al ver la algarabía allí, de ver que toda su familia esperaba por él.

-¡Ok Renée! Suelta a tu hija. Yo hace más de un año que no la veo- dijo Emmett, haciendo que la aludida soltara a su "cachorrita", para abrazarla ahora él, con mucha fuerza, levantándola del piso y haciéndola rodar sobre el aire.

-¡Emmett! ¡Me vas a tirar!-

-¡Claro que no! No dejaría caer a mi pequeña hermanita… ¡Dios, te he extrañado pequeña!-

-¡Y yo a ti! ¡¿Dónde está Rose?-

-En casa, con Leah y Sue, arreglando el banquete que Alice insistió en preparar para su llegada-

-¡Estoy ansiosa por verla! ¡Debe verse preciosa con su barriga!- comentó Bella, comenzando a salir del aeropuerto junto a los demás, mientras iba abrazada de Emmett.

-¡Oye, ella siempre ha sido hermosa! Y ahora lo es aún más… aunque ella dice que se parece más bien a Moby Dick. Pero en tres meses mi campeón estará con nosotros-

-¿Será niño?-

-¡Claro que sí! Estamos pensando en los nombres… pero no nos ponemos de acuerdo. Ella insiste en ponerle nombre de príncipe…-

-¿Nombre de príncipe?-

-William, Phillip, Leopold…-

-Son nombres lindos…-

-Pues creo que se debería llamar como yo: Emmett Cullen Primero- dijo, alzando las cejas e impostando la voz en seriedad y profundidad. Pero estalló en risas cuando vio la cara de asombro de Bella cuando le dio su idea de nombre.

Tuvieron que repartirse en tres coches. Carlisle, su esposa y Bella en un carro. Alice, Emmett y Edward en otro y los hermanos Ducassou, Jasper y el niño en otro.

Los hermanos de Kate hablaban sobre lo buenos anfitriones que habían sido los Cullen durante sus días de estadía allí. Bella por otro lado comentaba a su madre y su esposo lo bien que había salido de los exámenes y lo contentos que estaban ella y Edward, entre otras cosas.

Y los hermanos Cullen, incluido Sam, iban apostando de qué se trataba el anuncio tan importante que su padre les haría el día de navidad:

-El retiro de papá de los negocios y la distribución de la herencia de sus bienes en vida…- apostaba Emmett, mientras conducía a la casa.

-¡Estás loco! Papá no dejaría los negocios, por muchos planes que haya hecho tiempo atrás de hacerlo. No creo que se trate de nada de negocios- dijo Edward

-Yo creo que quieren tener un hijo… juntos. Ya saben- acotó Sam, haciendo que tres pares de ojos se posaran sobre él -¡¿Qué?-

-¡¿Bromeas? ¿Cuántos años tiene Renée? ¿Cuarenta y tantos? Ella no podría…- chilló Alice, golpeándolo en el hombro.

-Si podría… es peligroso, pero podría… o quizás no tener un hijo biológico, pero quizás si adoptar…- se defendió Sam de su postura.

-Lo dudo… Con Steve, el hijo de Emmett...- volvió a rebatir Alice

-Emmett Primero- corrigió Emmett

-Ok, Emmett Primero- dijo Alice con disgusto, haciendo que Sam y Edward rieran –No querrían adoptar un niño cuando ya se comenzaban a llenar de nietos…-

-Bueno, apostemos entonces. Yo digo que van a tener un hijo, biológico o adoptado, pero un hijo...- dijo Sam –Cien dólares-

-¡Hecho!- dijo Emmett

-Sam, estos serán los cien dólares que perderás de forma más estúpida- dijo Edward, negando con la cabeza –Yo creo que se van de viaje, un año sabático o algo así… y va mi apuesta por cien dólares-

-¿Vacaciones por un año? ¡No me hagas reír!- dijo Emmett a su hermano. Luego reafirmó su posición -Pues yo creo que se retira de los negocios. ¿Y tú Alice? Falta tu apuesta…-

-No sé… no sé… quizás va a invertir en otro negocio y necesita, no sé, nuestro consentimiento… creo que quizás tenga que ver con eso…-

-¿Y esperar la cena de navidad? No lo sé. Pero muchachos, las apuestas están sobre la mesa. Veremos quien se lleva trescientos dólares la noche de navidad- sentencio Emmett.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Bella se echó a correr dentro en busca de Leah, Sue y Rose. A la primera que vio fue a su amiga Leah, a quien estrechó en un fuerte abrazo. La niña mimada a la que dejó de ver hace un año, ahora se veía más madura. Decía que la psicología la había hecho madurar. Enseguida saludó a su madre, Sue, que la abrazó con ternura y enseguida a Rose.

-¡Dios, estas hermosa! ¿Cómo te has sentido?- le preguntó Bella, sentándose junto a ella en uno de los sillones del gran salón de la casa Cullen.

-A parte de parecer balón de futbol, este niño patea como condenado siquiera cuando oye la voz de Emmett. Pero va muy bien, todo marcha perfecto con él. Estamos ansiosos de que llegue- contó Rose

-¡Qué emoción!-

-¿Y tú, como has estado? ¿Cómo ha andado todo con Edward y contigo? ¿Se ha portado bien, o debo mandar a que le golpeen las bolas…?-

-No, no… nada de golpes, Rose. Las cosas con Edward no pueden estar mejor. Te lo aseguro- sonrió Bella. Rosalie no pudo debatir nada, porque ella cargaba una luminosidad y una sonrisa natural que confirmaba lo que acababa de decir. Ese semblante era típico de una mujer enamora y feliz.

-Y tú, cuando, ¿eh?- preguntó Rose, acariciándose la barriga, como sugiriéndole a Bella que cuando igualaría su estado.

-Oh, Rose… ni siquiera he terminado mi carrera… los hijos vendrán más adelante…-

-¿Y la boda?-

-¡Con calma Rose, con calma!- le dijo Bella, tratando de no ser descubierta en la sorpresa que Edward y ella les traían a la familia.

Después de charlar por mucho rato, a Bella le cayó el cansancio del largo viaje que habían realizado, por lo que se retiró al cuarto que habían preparado para ella.

Cuando se acostó bajo las cobijas y antes de quedarse dormida, sintió junto a ella que la cama se hundía, enseguida los brazos que ella reconoció enseguida la abrazaron por la cintura con firmeza.

-¿Estás cansada?-

-Sí, aunque muy contenta-

-Me alegro. Duerme mi amor…- susurró Edward, besando luego sobre su cabello.

-¿Dormirás aquí… conmigo?-

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Te incomoda?-

-No sé… o sea, no. Lo digo porque estamos en casa de tu padre, y…-

-Si te incomoda, puedo irme a dormir a otro lado- dijo él, algo ofendido, comenzando a levantarse para salir de allí. Pero Bella lo retuvo con fuerza antes que eso pasara.

-No quise decir eso, no te pongas gruñón. Te iba a proponer quizás podíamos quedarnos en tu apartamento… pero los dos-

-Oh, bueno… no sería mala idea… además, no podría hacerte el amor tranquilo, sabiendo como gritas…- mordisqueó su oreja y apretó su cuerpo aún más hacia él.

-¡Edward!-

-Lo conversamos luego, sí. Ahora duerme mi pequeña- dijo, volviendo a hacer cucharita tras de ella.

OOOO

Las tiendas comerciales de Seattle podían ser un asco aquellos días previos a navidad. Eso era lo que pensaba Edward cuando junto a Bella buscaban tienda tras tienda algunos regalos que faltaban por comprar. En realidad, se habían preocupado de comprar un montón de regalos para Steve y a última hora se acordaron del resto. Edward trató de convencerla de que compraran por tiendas virtuales, pero a Bella no le pareció buena idea. No era lo mismo.

Estuvieron casi un día entero "perdiendo el maldito tiempo" en las "malditas tiendas", hasta que Bella dio con los regalos ideales.

Rendidos llegaron hasta el apartamento donde acordaron pernoctar, pues la casa Cullen estaba realmente llena de gente… y ellos no estarían cómodos de noche, cuando "jugaran"…

A la mañana siguiente, el día veintitrés, se levantaron y prepararon un desayuno liviano. Edward le comentó sobre un almuerzo "solo para chicos" como panorama para ese día. Bella por su lado, también tenía hecho sus planes, los que probablemente no le agradarían para nada a Edward:

-Hay algo que quiero decirte… pero no quiero que reacciones mal… quiero que lo tomes con altura de mira… no quiero que te enfades…- comenzó a decir Bella, después de terminar su desayuno con Edward. Él la miró y se enderezó en su asiento frente a ella.

-Dime ya lo que tengas que decir… demonios, quizás con qué barbaridad vas a salir…-

-Iré a ver a Jacob…-

El rostro y la voz de Edward se endurecieron. Aquello no se lo esperaba.

-No, no irás- sentenció, terminando de tomar el resto de café que quedaba en su taza.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso. Estoy comentándote…-

-Isabella, no irás. Fin del tema-

-¡Edward! Jacob es mi amigo, y…-

-¡Tú amigo que casi me mata! ¿Lo olvidas? No sé por qué maldita razón insistes en mantener contacto con él. Es un tipo peligroso…- decía él, exasperado, pasando las manos por su cabello.

-¡No lo es! Está rehabilitado y lo que hizo, lo hizo fuera de sus cabales y está arrepentido… -

-¡Basta Isabella! – alzó la voz enfadado, realmente enojado.

-Lamento que te pongas así…- dijo ella, levantándose y yendo al closet que había cerca del comedor del apartamento calzándose su abrigo.

-¿Dónde vas?-

-Ya te lo dije-

-¡Bella, Bella!- gritó, sin recibir respuesta de parte de la aludida. Ella ya había salido rumbo al centro de reclusión donde Jacob se encontraba.

De camino al centro de reclusión, Bella pensaba que probablemente no podría estar mucho tiempo con Jacob allí, quería darle espacio a Edward para que su ira se esfumara, si es que eso era posible, por lo que decidió, después de la visita a Jake, viajar hasta Forks y visitar la tumba de su padre.

Le habló a su madre contándole sus planes y esta la aconsejo de que manejara con cuidado y que con lo que respectaba a la visita de Jacob, pues que la entendía pero que no olvidara ponerse en los zapatos de Edward. Esto no era fácil para él y probablemente aunque Jacob saliera cien por ciento rehabilitado, Edward desconfiaría para siempre de él.

Pero Edward no conocía a Jake, al verdadero Jake con quien ella había crecido y había querido como su hermano y en algún momento como algo más que un hermano, antes que apareciera él por cierto. Y sabía que Jacob Black en su sano juicio jamás hubiese atentado contra la vida de nadie. Nunca hubiese actuado más en contra de nadie. Ella sabía que había algo detrás.

Pero de momento, lo que le importaba, era saber que él estaba bien y recuperándose.

00

Cuando Jacob la vio, se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos hacia ella no habían mermado. Allí, entre tanta oscuridad del centro penitenciario, Bella emergía como un rayo de luz. Como un ángel de luz. La veía más madura y más hermosa de lo que la recordaba. Aunque ella siempre le enviaba postales desde Madrid, nunca adjuntó una fotografía de ella. Y ni que lo hubiese hecho, pues no haría justicia de ella misma.

Como si nada hubiese pasado, ella se acercó a él, después de pasar los controles rutinarios, sonriéndole.

-Bella…- susurró

-Jacob- respondió ella a su nombre, dándole un abrazo cariñoso, de amistad.

-¡Estas hermosa! Pensé que no te vería…-

-No hubiese dejado de venir a verte, ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien, dentro de lo que se puede, pagando mis culpas. Pero me destaco por buen comportamiento. Estoy dando algunas clases de finanzas aquí adentro entre otras cosas que hago para matar el tiempo… En fin… rogando para que los años pasen rápido…-

-El tiempo pasa rápido… verás cómo dentro de poco estarás afuera, rehaciendo tu vida…-

-Difícil que las puertas se le abran con facilidad a un ex convicto de intento de homicidio… las universidades no querrán recibirme…-

-Oye, no des nada por hecho. Eres brillante, ya verás cómo lograrás lo que te propones… -

-A penas y he podido ver a mi hijo… Jane me envía fotos a menudo… crece con tanta rapidez… se llama Nicolas, Nicolas Black- comentó Jacob con un dejo de orgullo y nostalgia.

Bella por supuesto, no olvidaba ese fatídico episodio, cuando su mejor amiga en Forks había pasado una noche de lujuria y alcohol con Jacob, del que había resultado el pequeño Nicolas. Jacob no hizo frente de inmediato a esa responsabilidad, pero como Bella nunca lo supo, él recapacitó e hizo frente a la paternidad, cuestión que disfrutaba no como él quería, pero al menos, sabía que tenía alguien por quien luchar.

Eso la hizo recordar a Edward, removiéndose incomoda en su asiento. Pero no dijo nada.

Hablaron de lo maravilloso que era para Bella vivir en España, y de las ganas que tenia de seguir recorriendo otros países de Europa, quizá para sus vacaciones, o para su luna de miel, cuestión que no comentó con Jake. Evitó hablar de Edward por supuesto, ambos. Pues para Bella ya era suficientemente incómoda la situación y para Jacob ya era dolorosa saber con otro, cuando él podría…

-¿Y Billy?-

-A mi viejo le ha ido muy bien. Viene cada semana. Dice que la empresa está pasando por un muy buen momento, ha invertido en ampliarla, en fin-

-¿Ves? Las cosas mejorarán, el tiempo pasará y tú saldrás de aquí y volverás a ser el Jacob de antes…-

-No estarás conmigo…- dijo de improviso, interrumpiendo a Bella.

-Siempre me tendrás Jacob, siempre podrás contar conmigo-

-Aunque a "él" le moleste…- alzó las manos y negó con la cabeza -Ok, es obvio que debe odiarme y no lo culpo, pero…-

-Jake, por favor…-

Pero Jacob quería hablar. Tenía que hablar y sacar lo que sentía.

-A veces me parece increíble como las cosas tomaron otro rumbo del que yo imaginaba. Si me hubiesen preguntado hace dos años atrás, yo podría haber firmado con mi sangre que tú y yo terminaríamos juntos… pero apareció él…-

-Basta Jacob, por favor-

-No, está bien. Solo quiero que sepas que pese al daño que hice, que le hice a él, que te hice a ti, yo te sigo queriendo Bella, y no pierdo las esperanzas de que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes… tú y yo…-

-Lo amo Jacob- ahora ella lo interrumpió. No quería darle alas de que las cosas cambiaran con respecto a sus sentimientos hacia Edward. Eso no pasaría, así que quiso dejárselo en claro, aunque eso doliera -Nos amamos y somos felices. Espero que lo entiendas. Lo que resta de vida, lo compartiré junto a él, porque no concibo mi vida lejos suyo-

-Entiendo…- dijo él, agachando la cabeza y entrelazando los dedos de sus manos.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, hasta que Bella decidió que era momento de partir.

-Bueno, creo que tengo que irme…-

-¿Vendrás a verme antes de regresar a Madrid?-

-¡Claro que sí! Traeré tu regalo de navidad… algo que traje desde allá para ti-

-Esperaré por ti, entonces- concluyó Jacob, admitiendo para sí que esa última frase era más que la espera por ella para su próxima visita. Esperaba por ella en un milagro, para el resto de su vida.

Bella condujo el coche de su madre por casi tres horas, después de su visita a Jacob, que la dejó… tranquila… sí, porque su amigo era el mismo que ella conoció. Pese a todo lo que le dijo sobre ambos…

A las dos llegó al pueblo y pasó directamente a la cafetería a comer algo. Allí se encontró con viejos amigos de la familia, con quienes estuvo conversando durante mucho rato.

Cuando buscó su móvil en la cartera para ver si tenía llamadas, se dio cuenta, "para variar", que éste estaba apagado porque su batería sucumbió.

Suspiró, volviendo a guardar su teléfono, y levantándose para dirigirse al lugar donde se encontraba su padre descansando. El cementerio general de Forks.

Afuera del camposanto, compró un ramo de crisantemos amarillos. A su padre le gustaban las flores amarillas, decía que eran alegres y juveniles, como él.

Caminó con calma por el camino de piedra, hasta que llegó frente a la tumba de Charles Swan. Enseguida, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Hola papá…- susurró, acercándose a la sepultura para quitar del jarrón las flores que ya estaban marchitas, y reemplazarlas por las que ella traía. Sacrificó su bufanda gris para limpiar la tierra y las hojas que había en la superficie del panteón. Cuando se quedó conforme, se sentó a un costado a contemplar la placa conmemorativa de la Policía de Forks, en honor a "_Uno de los hombres más valientes que prestó servicios en la institución, dando su vida en el servicio de esta, como un héroe…"_

-Te extraño pa'… me hubiese gustado que estuvieras aquí… aunque es probable que no te hubiese gustado la idea de que yo viviera con Edward… pero nos amamos papá… y nos vamos a casar en Febrero. Espero que estés alegre por mí y que me acompañes y me bendigas…- le hablaba en voz bajita, como si en verdad estuviese frente a él.

"¿Sabes? Madrid es muy bonito, hay tanta cultura allí… y los pueblos colindantes y las demás ciudades que he podido conocer son maravillosas. La que más me gusta es Granada… ah, y Toledo, en donde Edward tiene una viña… ¡Una viña!, ¿Te imaginas? Si hubieses estado vivo, de seguro hubieses adorado la viña… ¡Diablos papá, no sabes cómo te extraño!- y no pudo seguir hablándole.

Cubrió su rostro para acallar su sollozo. Extrañaba desde las cosas sencillas que compartía con él como las pizzas o los juegos de beisbol o las salidas a pescar. Extrañaba su beso antes de dormir, sus bromas sin gracia que aun así la hacían reír, sus intentos por ser un buen bailarín, sus celos de papá… lo extrañaba. Y hubiese dado lo que fuera porque él pudiese estar con ella al menos un día más, si quiera para poder abrazarlo… como aquel abrazo que le dio la misma mañana del día que lo mataron, antes de salir a trabajar.

Isabella estuvo cerca de una hora en el cementerio, hablándole a su viejo, mirando su alrededor y suspirando. Hasta que decidió despedirse de él, con la promesa de regresar antes de su viaje de vuelta a Madrid.

Se subió al coche y sin pensarlo dos veces, decidió dar un paseo por la playa en la reservación. Ese lugar siempre la relajaba y no es que estuviese tensa. La visita al reclusorio y al cementerio, habían traído a ella una especie de paz o tranquilidad que agradeció.

Paz y tranquilidad de la que Edward en ese momento estaba muy lejos de sentir. Después que almorzó con sus hermanos y su hijo, intentó llamar a Bella innumerables veces, pero ella no respondía, y luego la operadora informó que el teléfono de la señorita estaba apagado.

_"¿Dónde está?"_

Había llamado a casa, y nada que había aparecido. Nadie la había visto…_ "¡Demonios!"_

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Emmett

-No-respondió el ogro, por lo que Emmett sacó de su cabeza la idea de molestarlo o burlarse.

Decidió llamar a Renée, quizás estaba con ella…

-¡Edward! ¡Cómo va esa salida de hombres!-

-Bien, bien… Renée, ¿Sabes algo de Bella? La estoy tratando de llamar, pero su teléfono…-

-Está apagado, lo sé. También intenté llamarla. Iría a Forks a ver a Charly… ya sabes. Seguro me llama desde la casa. Llevó las llaves…-

-Ok… si se comunica contigo, tú podrías…-

-Llamarte… lo haré-

-Gracias Renée-

oooo

Y claro, Bella disfrutó del aire marino hasta que la característica lluvia de Forks comenzó a caer. Y por cierto, eran cerca de las seis. ¿Cómo pasó tan rápido la hora? Se fue a casa y decidió que no quería conducir con ese clima tres horas de regreso hasta Seattle, así que alojaría en su antigua y pequeña casa aquella noche.

Pasó a comprar algo de comida para más tarde y se fue hasta su casa, la que se mantenía como siempre, como si aún su madre, su padre y ella siguieran viviendo allí.

Una mujer mantenía el aseo, así que estaba todo limpio. Incluso había flores en el jarrón sobre la mesa.

Desde allí decidió llamar a su madre para contarle de su periplo por Forks y contarle que se quedaría allí esa noche; también le contó de la gente con la que había conversado. Además le dijo que le había llevado sus flores favoritas a su viejo y que había limpiado la sepultura. Le habló de la playa y finalmente de Jacob, de quien solo dijo que estaba bien y que se sentía feliz por él.

Por cierto, Renée le dijo que Edward se había tratado de comunicar con ella, que probablemente había llamado a casa cuando ella aún no había llegado, pero que se notaba urgido, preocupado, _"pero no molesto_" dijo Renée.

"_Sí, claro…"_ pensó Bella enseguida.

Una ducha antes de sentarse frente al viejo televisor a pasearse por los canales y ver quizás una buena película.

Y fue lo que hizo. Rebuscó en su viejo closet algún pijama que hubiese dejado olvidado allí para colocárselo después de la ducha. Se encontró con un muy infantil traje de noche de dos piezas, de franela con las figuras de "Snoopy y sus amigos"

_"Ni modo"_

Mientras ella se duchaba, un Volvo gris aparcaba fuera de la casa. De este salía un muy preocupado novio de cabello cobrizo y ojos color jade, vestido de negro. Se veía elegante, a pesar de estar vistiendo ropa casual.

Sabía que ella estaba adentró, pues su coche estaba afuera.

Golpeó un par de veces la puerta de madera y nadie abrió. Observó por las ventanillas y vio luz.

Quizás estuviera ya durmiendo en su cuarto… pero no eran ni siquiera las nueve…

Rodeó la casa para ver si lograba divisarla. Pero lo único que vio fueran las luces de la casa encendidas. Regresó hasta el frontis y volvió a golpear.

Eso haría hasta que la obstinada de su novia le abriera la puerta. Y le daría para eso un par de minutos más. Si no contestaba, rompería un vidrio y entraría y…

-¿Edward?-

Ella había salido de la ducha y se había dirigido a la cocina. Desde allí vio la sombra de alguien rondar la casa. Miró por la ventana y vio el Volvo. Enseguida supo que Edward estaba allí, por lo que corrió hasta la puerta para salir a buscarlo.

-¿Sabes que logras sacarme de quicio más veces que mi propio hijo?-

-Eso no es verdad…-

-Y por cierto, tus pijamas son muy parecidos a los suyos- dijo, observando el atuendo de su chica, aun con la voz seria, pese a que su vestimenta le parecía muy divertida.

-No había otra cosa… -

-¿Me vas a tener toda la noche aquí afuera?-

-Debería…-

-Hazte a un lado niñita…- dijo, adentrándose a la casa y de pasada, rodeándola por la cintura y estrechándola contra él, como adoraba hacerlo, para rematar el encuentro con un beso feroz.

-La batería de mi teléfono se descargó…- dijo ella con voz en susurro, mientras seguía abrazada fuertemente a Edward.

-Por qué eso no me extraña…-

-Y pensé que llegaría muy tarde si manejaba hasta Seattle, así que decidí quedarme…-

-Tu madre me llamó para contármelo, aunque yo ya venía de camino. Te extrañé-

-Y yo a ti. Ven, vamos a comer algo…-

Bella tironeó a su novio hasta el salón, donde lo dejó con la labor de encender la chimenea mientras ella preparaba una bandeja con sándwich y te caliente. Después se instalaron frente al televisor a ver una película mientras comían sus emparedados. La idea era terminar de ver la película… o eso suponía.

Pero las manos juguetonas de Edward comenzaron a colarse bajo el suéter de Snoopy de su chica. La piel de Bella era una tentación de la que no podía resistirse… y demonios, estaban solos en esa casa, habían discutido, él había estado preocupado por ella en la tarde… la necesitaba.

En ese momento.

-Oye…- dijo ella, mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, mientras la boca de Edward se apoderaba de su cuello.

-Que Charly Swan me perdone, sé que estoy en su casa… pero te deseo aquí, ahora…-

-Charly Swan no dudaría en amenazarte con su rifle para que me soltaras…

-Te amo…- dijo Edward, antes de atacar su boca con la suya –Te amo, te amo, te amo…-

-Te amo también… ven…- dijo ella, escurriéndose y levantándose del sofá. Extendió su mano a Edward para que la tomara y lo siguiera.

-¿Dónde me llevas, eh?- preguntó Edward, frunciendo su ceño y sonriendo ante alguna nueva travesura que a su chica se le hubiese ocurrido.

-Cuando te conocí… siempre tuve la fantasía de que te colaras hasta mi cuarto y… ya sabes-

-Era cosa sólo de que hablaras… y dime, ¿No trajiste algún disfraz, como el de la gatita…?-

-Eso está reservado para celebrar noche buena…- le dijo, guiñándole un ojo, antes de abrir la puerta de su viejo dormitorio.

Esa noche no hubo prisa. Edward disfrutó de Bella, con todos sus sentidos. Adoró cada recoveco de su cuerpo, como si se tratara de un ser celestial. Le susurró palabras románticas y promesas de amor eterno, e hizo que lo sintiera en cada célula de su cuerpo, como él la sentía a ella. Y Bella se dejaba llevar, disfrutando de cada sensación que su amado le propinaba con cada toque de su mano.

Y como siempre, la llevó hasta la cúspide del placer, dejándose ir mientras sentía la explosión de su cuerpo cuando sintió a Edward rodeándola por completo, llenándola por completo hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, haciéndola olvidar todo. Absolutamente todo.

Incluso tomarse sus pastillas anticonceptivas.

Hecho del que se percató la mañana siguiente, cuando se levantó al baño en silencio para no despertar a Edward. Agarró su bolso y rebuscó el cepillo de diente que siempre llevaba y… ahí estaban. La olvidada píldora que debía haberse tomado al medio día del día anterior.

_"¡Oh, Cristo!"_

Nunca le había pasado. Ella era muy ordenada en esas cosas y jamás, desde que empezó a intimar con Edward, había olvidado tomarlas.

_"¿Qué hago?"_ se preguntó, observándose al espejo con la cajita de píldoras en la mano. Quizás no pasara nada, era sólo una vez en todo ese tiempo que la había olvidado.

_"¿Qué hago?"_ se volvió a preguntar… y no hizo nada. Guardó la caja, se desnudó y se metió a la ducha, tratando de olvidarse de aquello.

Probablemente no pasaría nada.

Probablemente.

ooo

Edward abrió lentamente los ojos. Observó el lugar, luego volvió a cerrarlos y los volvió a abrir. Ese era el cuarto de su niña, de su fierecilla, a la que la noche anterior le había cumplido la fantasía de hacerle el amor allí, en su "_cama de la niñez_"

_"Mi pobre padre… debe estarse… revolcando en su tumba… sabiendo que tú estás… aquí… haciéndome… esto…"_ le dijo ella con mucha dificultad cuando él se coló dentro de ella con lentitud, mientras arqueaba ella su cuerpo para recibirlo.

_"Tú padre ha de estar… agradecido… él debe saber cuanto te amo… y esto... no es nada más que eso, puro amor, mi cielo…" _consiguió decir él, para luego atacar su boca con propiedad.

Edward sonrió ante el recuerdo de ese corto diálogo.

Antes de levantarse, su chica entró en el cuarto recién bañada y vestida. Pero él inmediatamente notó algo extraño en su rostro. Estaba nerviosa… incluso preocupada.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-¡¿Mmh?-

-Bella, ¿Pasa algo?-

-¿Por qué?-

-Estás preocupada…-

-¡No, claro que no!-

-Oye, te conozco… ven aquí- dijo él, palmeando junto a él en la cama. Ella caminó y se sentó a su lado, mientras se debatía en su cabecita qué rayos le diría -¿Entonces?- volvió a insistir acunándola en su pecho desnudo.

-No pasa nada… es sólo que éste lugar me recuerda mucho a papá… y la fecha… ya sabes…-

-Te entiendo, ¿De verdad es sólo eso?-

-No es sólo eso…. Alice…-

-¿Alice?-

-¿Te imaginas la cara que debe tener? Nosotros tendríamos que estar allí. En lo que te levantes, te duches, desayunemos y nos vayamos, no llegaremos para el almuerzo…-

-Oye, tenemos tiempo, cálmate. Mientras me ducho toma un desayuno rápido, yo compraré un café de camino. Llegaremos a tiempo, ¿Está bien?-

-Si -

-Pero antes, mi beso de buenos días…- solicitó el señor, tomando el rostro de su amada y besándolo suavemente

-Buenos días… - respondió ella suavemente sobre sus labios, antes de dejarlo ir a su ducha matutina.

OOO

Alice había preparado un almuerzo sencillo, según ella, pero que en la realidad, dejaba mucho de ser sencillo. Pero ella estaba animada la verdad. Como todos allí.

Después de regañar a Edward y Bella por llegar tarde, _"No quiero saber lo que estuvieron haciendo" _los increpó cuando llegaron, los ubicó en la mesa y mientras almorzaba, dio "las instrucciones" para la cena de esa noche.

-Puntualidad y elegancia son las dos cosas básicas que les voy a pedir, ¿Me oyen?-

Como respuesta, algunos se cuadraron como si fuesen miembros del ejército, otros respondieron con un "_A la orden mi General_", otros sólo asintieron, y quien protestó con un _"¿No estarás exagerando, Alice?"_ se llevó un manotazo en la cabeza por parte de ella.

-¡No exagero Emmett! Además, debemos planear el viaje de año nuevo. Después de todo, tenemos pocas ocasiones de reunirnos todos, así que no permitiré que lo eches a perder-

-Cálmate cielo, Emmett acatará tu petición- le dijo Jasper, tomando su mano para calmarla. Alice había puesto mucho entusiasmo en esa celebración. De cualquier modo, sería importante y especial. Ella lo sabía. O lo intuía.

Después de correr durante toda la tarde, por supuesto, acatando las indicaciones de la General Alice, cada uno de los integrantes de la familia llegaron a la casa de los Cullen vestidos de punta en blanco.

El árbol de Navidad estaba repleto de regalos, la mayoría para el pequeño Steve, que no podía creer que Santa hubiese dejado tantos regalitos ahí. Él, quien era de alguna manera el rey de la fiesta, no quiso vestirse de "principito" con un trajecito gris hecho a su medida, que su tía Ali le había dado. Regañó y pataleó negándose a vestirse de esa manera, hasta que Kate se dio por vencida y tuvo que ponerle el traje de mago que su amigo Sam le había regalado.

-¿Cómo vas a ir vestido de mago?- le preguntó Kate a su hijo para hacerlo entrar en razón

-¿Por qué no?...- rebatió el pequeño, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado con rostro interrogante. Y la verdad, ¿Por qué no? De cualquier modo, si al traje le quitaban la capa y el gorro de copa, se veía tan o más formal incluso que su propio abuelo Carlisle, quien horas más tarde disfrutaba de los trucos de magia, o intentos de trucos que su nieto intentaba hacer.

ooo

-Te ves hermosa, cielo- le dijo Renée a su hija, quien llevaba un vestido azul hasta la rodillas, de manga tres cuartos y con cuello de tortuga, botas de taco negras y su cabello tomado en una cola de caballo por la nuca.

-Gracias mamá, también te ves hermosa… y muy nerviosa-

-¿Lo crees?- preguntó Renée con una carcajada que revelaba su nerviosismo. Y es que el anuncio que su marido había de hacer estaba relacionado directamente con ella, y eso la tenía nerviosa.

Y así de nerviosa estaba la hija. No tanto por la noticia que ella y Edward darían, que más bien era algo obvio que sucedería entre ambos, sino porque no dejaba de pensar en su "olvido" del día anterior, y no sabía si decirle o no a su madre.

Prefirió no hacerlo.

-¡Todos a la mesa!- indicó Alice, quien distribuyó a los asistentes en torno a la gran mesa familiar, llena de manjares y ornamentos típicos de la época. Ella, Sue y Emmett sirvieron las copas, para luego, el patriarca que estaba sentado de cabecera de mesa, se levantara con su copa en la mano, listo para hablar.

-Ok, esta vez seré breve…- dijo, haciendo que los que entendían de ese chiste privado se rieran, sobre todo sus hijos, que sabían que a su padre le gustaba eso de los discursos largos y sentimentales –Hay tres cosas importantes por las que quiero brindar: la primera es por mis hijos, y por lo felices que se ven cada uno. Les aseguro que Esme ha de estar feliz celebrando por ustedes también. Los amo mis niños, porque seguirán siendo "mis niños" aunque ya sean hombres y mujeres, futuros padres y madre de familia. Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes- dijo, sonriéndole a sus tres descendientes, mirándolos uno a la vez, quienes le sonreían de regreso.

"También quiero brindar por quienes han hecho que esta familia aumente en número, amor y fuerza: mi mujer que me acompaña en esta nueva etapa de mi vida, su hija Bella a quien quiero como si fuera mi hija también, al igual que Sam que es un hijo para mí, como Leah y mi buena amiga y confidente Sue. Por mi pequeño nieto Steve que llenó de alegría mi vida y por el siguiente retoño que ha de venir" dijo, observando la barriga de Rose, quien aferraba su mano a la de Emmett.

"Por nuestros amigos, hermanos de Kate. Quiero que sepan que las puertas de esta casa y de esta familia están abiertas para ustedes, y son bienvenidos como parte de nuestro clan" expresó, observando a Kate y a Anne y Paul, sus hermanos

"Brindo por ustedes" alzó su copa de vino, haciendo que el resto le imitara "Por los que ya no están con nosotros y por los que han de venir. Salud"

"Salud" que a coro se oyó de quienes estaban en la mesa, emocionados por las palabras del patriarca.

-Un momento señor Cullen- dijo Alice, antes Carlisle tomaba su asiente –Usted dijo que tenia algo importante que comunicarnos. Así que suelta ya lo que tengas que decir, nos has tenido en ascuas durante todos estos días-

-Ok, cálmate Alice- le dijo, sonriéndole y enseguida tomando la mano de su esposa quien se hallaba a su diestra. Cuatro pares de ojos que hace un par de días habían apostado por los dichos que el padre de los Cullen diría, se miraban entre sí, esperando las palabras de Carlisle.

-¡Habla ya, viejo!-

-Más respeto Emmett, sigo siendo tu padre y aun puedo castigarte… además no estoy viejo-

-Carlisle, cariño…- le dijo Renée, acariciándole el hombro. El patriarca y su esposa estaban nerviosos.

-Bien… ejem… Renée y yo hemos recibido un regalo que de alguna manera… cambiará nuestras vidas…-

-¿Regalo?- preguntó Alice, confundida.

-Sí, bueno, más o menos. Es algo que no esperábamos… o sea, aun no lo hemos recibido, solo supimos de su existencia…-

-¡Papá por Dios! ¡Habla claro!-

-Lo que Carlisle quiere decir- intervino Renée al ver que su marido daba tantas vueltas en el asunto –Es que hace tres semanas nos enteramos… que tengo cuatro semanas de embarazo… vamos a ser padres…-

Hubo un silencio por unos treinta segundos. Un silencio de aquellos en los que no vuela ni una mosca.

Hasta que Sam explotó:

-¡Se los dije!-

-¡Dios mío!- exclamó Bella, levantándose de la mesa y yendo hasta su madre para abrazarla. Emmett hizo lo mismo. Se levantó hasta su padre para abrazarlo sin poder contener las carcajadas de sorpresa y alegría por semejante notición

-¡Maldita se viejo, tú y tus sorpresas! ¿Te das cuentas de esta locura? ¡Tu hijo y tu segundo nieto tendrán la misma edad!- exclamaba, abrazado a su padre, dándole palmadas de felicitaciones en la espalda

-¡Sí, es una locura!- se carcajeaba Carlisle de vuelta

-Y Steve será mayor que su tío- dijo ahora Edward, abrazando a su padre cuando Emmett lo soltó –No podías darnos mayor sorpresa, estoy feliz por ti, papá-

-Gracias hijo-

-¿Tendré que ponerme celosa?- ahora fue el turno de Alice para abrazar a su padre

-¡Claro que no cielo! Eres la niña de papá- le dijo él con mucho amor, pues esa pregunta era mitad en serio mitad en broma, él lo sabía.

-¡Cielos mamá! ¡Cómo no me lo dijiste!- Bella se apartó un poco de su madre para poder mirarla. No podía creerlo. Su madre estaba embarazada.

-Se lo prometí a Carlisle, Bella. Pero dime, qué te parece la noticia…- Renée estaba ansiosa de saber qué le parecía a su hija la noticia de su embarazo. La miró, buscando la reacción en su rostro y se calmó cuando la vio

-Es… raro… pero estoy feliz por ti- admitió Bella, soltando lágrimas de emoción

-Nena, pero no quiero que llores- ahora Renée se apartó de ella, para secar las lágrimas de su rostro

-Sólo estoy feliz por ti, ma'-

Después que Bella soltara a su madre por exigencia de Emmett, que también quería felicitar a su "madrastra"

-¡Deja de llamarme así Emmett! Suena como si fuera una bruja…-

-Eres una bruja... pero de las buenas-

Y como Emmett, siguió Alice y Edward y el resto de los comensales. El aire de algarabía llenaba el ambiente. Steve poco entendía lo que pasaba, pero estaba dichoso de cualquier modo al ver tanta alegría.

-Bueno, tenemos mucho que celebrar: el hijo de Emmett, mi hermanito…-

-Y mi boda en febrero- dijo Edward de sopetón, interrumpiendo a su hermana que daba saltitos de la dicha., haciendo que se detuviera y lo mirara con asombro, al igual que el resto.

Y otra vez, unos minutos de silencio, mientras Bella se acercaba a Edward para abrazarse a él.

-¡¿Febrero? ¡¿Febrero Edward? ¡¿Sabes cuánto demora en planificar una boda, y tu vienes y me dices que te casas en dos meses? ¡Eres un desconsiderado!- protestó Alice, más preocupada por ese detalle que del hecho en sí mismo. Y es que ella sabía que ocurriría, de cualquier modo estaban viviendo juntos, ¿Pero en dos meses?

-Espera un momento, ¿Es cierto?- preguntó ahora Carlisle a su hijo

-Sí, ya no queremos esperar más- dijo Edward, sonriendo y besando luego el tope de la cabeza de su novia. Ella estaba ya ruborizada.

-¡Dios, esto es una locura!- dijo el padre, volviéndose nuevamente a su hijo para abrazarlo y felicitarlo por esa nueva sorpresa. Lo mismo hizo con Bella, al igual que Renée que no podía más de la emoción, y el resto de los que estaban allí.

Esa celebración sería para los Cullen, una de las más alegres que les haya tocado vivir. La cena, aparte de deliciosa, fue estupenda y luego la "ceremonia de los regalos" como la llamó Alice, donde prácticamente el centro de atención allí era Steve, que no paraba de abrir paquetes de regalos. Tantos juguetes, no sabía con cual comenzar.

-No puedes negar que has sido feliz conmigo… pese a todo- le dijo Edward a Bella en un momento que tuvieron para ellos solos, mientras los demás disfrutaban de tragos y de ver al pequeño descubrir sus regalos.

-Sí, soy muy feliz. Prométeme que seguirá siendo así- dijo ella, mirándolo y esperando su afirmación a esa petición.

-Probablemente no será todo felicidad. Pero de cualquier forma, esteremos juntos y daré todo de mí para verte sonreír. Te lo juro-

-Yo también lo haré por ti. Te amo-

-Te amo-

* * *

><p><strong>¡Se agranda la familia! Y ya veremos si Bella y Edward contribuyen a eso, con eso del olvido de nuestra protagonista... =P<strong>

**BESOS A TODAS Y ****ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS!**


	45. Outtake 1: Sam Ulley

**Hola niñas y niños! **

**Lo prometido, outtake dedicado a nuestro Sam... espero que les guste.**

**Mil, mil, mil gracias por sus comentarios. No me ha dado tiempo de responderlos, pero tengan seguro que los leo cada uno. Gracias!**

**A mi Beta Paly, que ahora mismo está en estado de Shock... ¡Mil gracias Paly!**

**Y bueno, en el día del cumple del mismísimo Edward Cullen, les dejo el capi, esperando como siempre vuestras apreciaciones. **

**Abrazos y nos leemos el sábado.**

**Soundtrack del Outtake: "You give me something" de James Morrison  
><strong>

* * *

><p>La navidad y celebración de año nuevo había sido feliz para todos, incluido para Sam Ulley.<p>

Este alto varón de tez bronceada, cuerpo fuerte, mirada enigmática y seductora, llegó a conocer a los Cullen cuando su padre fue mano derecha de Carlisle en los inicios de su carrera empresarial. Sam siempre acompañaba a su padre a la casa de los Cullen, pues mientras él hablaba de negocios con Carlisle, Sam jugaba con Edward y Emmett a molestar a la pequeña Alice.

Cuando el pequeño aún tenía once años, sus padres murieron en un muy común accidente automovilístico, quedando huérfano. Pero no sólo.

Unos tíos se hicieron cargo de él, además de las preocupaciones que Carlisle y su entonces esposa Esme tenían para con él.

La escuela y luego la universidad, en donde su amistad con Edward y Emmett continuó, aunque Edward decidiera ir a estudiar a Alemania, perdiendo el contacto con él. Aun así, él seguía siendo parte de la familia, teniendo la plena confianza de Carlisle cuando éste le ofreció un alto cargo administrativo en sus empresas.

-Gracias Señor, me honra…-

-¡Deja de hablarme así, Sam! No soy un desconocido, eres parte de mi familia y el puesto te lo doy porque eres un profesional competente y tienes mi absoluta confianza… además, Edward necesitará de un puntal-

-Gracias… y por Edward no se preocupe… aquí estaré para golpearlo de ser necesario-

-¿Golpearlo? Si, bueno… tienes mi autorización de ser necesario, Sam-

-Como diga, jefe-

Y de alguna manera, Sam Ulley para Edward Cullen era una especie de voz de la conciencia o Pepe Grillo que lo endilgaba, aconsejaba o reprendía cuando torcía el camino. Sobre todo en el último tiempo cuando Isabella Swan se cruzó en su camino. Y sintió que de alguna manera debía ser el "protector de Bella", protector o hermano mayor.

Y lo hizo.

Seattle y la dirección de la firma hotelera allí fueron su desafío cuando Edward decidió migrar a Europa, otra vez, pero esta vez por seguir a su chica.

Eso duró unos siete meses, hasta que Carlisle, otra vez le hizo una oferta que no pudo rechazar: la administración de una nueva cadena hotelera que había adquirido en Madrid:

-Pero Edward está allí haciéndose cargo de eso...-

-Él ya tiene a su cargo una cadena de hoteles allí y dice que sería abarcar demasiado con hacerse cargo también de un negocio como ese. Inmediatamente te propuso, cosa que yo acepté y espero que tú también…-

-¡Demonios, Carlisle, entonces me voy a hacer mis maletas! ¡Madrid allá voy!- aceptó Sam animadamente su nuevo desafío. Además, las cosas con Tanya, con quien tuvo un intenso romance, habían terminado de forma abrupta. Así que necesitaba apartarse.

Él no era un Casanova, muy por el contrario, era un caballero de tomo y lomo, pese a que tenía pocas conquistas femeninas a su haber, sólo cuatro y muy importantes por lo demás, eran significativas para sus veintiséis años de edad.

Pensó que con Tanya las cosas podrían darse naturalmente, pero no sucedió. La quiso mucho durante el tiempo que estuvo con ella y la idealizó para su futuro, pero las cosas no salieron como él deseaba. Por tanto debía alejarse.

Y España era una buena idea.

Madrid lo recibió entre el frio del otoño que se dejaba caer y la alegría de sus dos amigos a quienes no veía hace ocho meses. Bella y Edward.

-Es estupendo que hayas aceptado, Sam-

-Asúmelo Edward, me extrañabas, por eso que me propusiste para el puesto…-

-¡Claro Sam! Lloraba por las noches tu ausencia, cariñito…- bromeó Edward, mientras iban de camino a casa a ver a Bella.

Las cosas en el país vasco comenzaron a moverse de forma vertiginosa. Tan vertiginosamente que cuando Edward supo lo de su paternidad, él supo que se había enamorado a primera vista y de forma irremediable de la madre de su hijo.

Kate Ducassou. La rubia canadiense de ojos azules que lo encandilaron. Encandilamiento del que trató de renegar durante bastante tiempo, hasta que no pudo más. Estaba siendo consejero sentimental de Bella y Edward cuando ambos sufrieron distanciamiento y él estaba sufriendo por la indiferencia de Cupido. _"No es justo"_

Hasta que se atrevió. Durante la primera visita que hicieron a la Viña Toledo, Sam le dijo a boca de jarro lo que sentía e incluso la besó. Ahí, en el balcón del comedor, con una hermosa noche otoñal se lo dijo. Pero al parecer ella no se sentía tan atraída por él:

-No soy bueno para esto, ¿Sabes? Pero quiero hablar antes que me gane la cobardía… te veo como una mujer fabulosa, en todo sentido. Creo que has removido los cimientos de mi corazón como hace tiempo nadie lo hacía… o como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho…- _"Diablos, qué cursi sonó eso"_

-Sam, yo no sé…-

-Kate, no significa nada. Sólo quiero que lo sepas. Quiero que sepas que no hay otra mujer con la que quiera estar que no seas tú y que de ser necesario voy a someterme a los cortejos más cursis para conquistarte…-

-Durante todos estos años, mi única prioridad ha sido mi hijo. El último hombre con quien estuve fue Edward y debes entender que, aunque las cosas ahora marchen bien, yo necesito tiempo… para pensar. No quiero sentirme presionada…-

-No lo dije con el afán de presionarte…-

-Lo sé. Sé que no lo harías… pero quiero que sepas que eres alguien especial para mí, Sam-

-¿Sabes? Yo me conformaría sólo con eso…- dijo él, dando un paso hacia ella y sin medir consecuencias, besándola castamente como si fuese un chico de diez años dando su primer beso. Rápidamente se apartó y se excusó para retirarse a su habitación.

Se sentía patético. _"¡Me conformo sólo con tu amistad! ¡Qué es esa mierda de mentira, Sam!"_ se reprendía de camino. Y lo peor, es que intuía que desde ese día las cosas cambiarían entre ellos.

Y así fue. Para bien o para mal.

Porque después de ese viaje, Kate intentaba de todos modos evitarlo. Sólo hablaban de cuestiones de la empresa, en tono muy profesional, ya ni siquiera en la confianza que te da la amistad.

-¡Sam Ulley! Que gusto volver a verte-

-Riley Bers, que tal todo por Barcelona-

-Traigo muchas novedades… antes, una cosa: la chica que parece es tu asistente… la rubia...-

-No es mi asistente. Trabajo aquí conmigo como brazo derecho, se llama Kate. Ella también debe estar aquí-

-¡Perfecto! Es muy linda ella-

-Lo es- contestó secamente. _"¡¿Y este qué se cree?"_

Cuando minutos después entró Kate, avisando que Edward no llegaría a la reunión, Riley comenzó a buscarle conversación y Kate se veía realmente complacida con los halagos que ese "cretino" le decía. Le sonreía, se sonrojaba, lo miraba a través de sus pestañas y a él ni siquiera lo miraba.

_"¡Estúpido, estúpido Sam!"_

-¿Te parece si comemos?- el descarado ese se atrevió a invitarla ahí, delante de Sam, a quien prácticamente habían ignorado durante toda la reunión. Pero él recordó lo que Kate le había dicho sobre pensar las cosas y eso significaba que con nadie…-

-Claro, por qué no- contestó Kate, tímidamente.

_"Lo que decía: ¡Estúpido Sam!"_

Nunca había sentido la rabia de los celos, como en aquel momento. Por lo que sin más, se levantó, cerró la laptop con más fuerza de la necesaria y habló secamente:

-Pues bien, los dejo para que vayan a su almuerzo. Yo me reuniré con Edward para darle las informaciones. Buenas tardes, que disfruten de su salida- dijo, agarró sus cosas y salió rumbo a… cualquier parte.

OOO

-Dime una cosa, ¿Te parezco atractivo?- le preguntó a Bella al día siguiente

-¡¿Por qué demonios le preguntas eso a MI mujer?- le espetó Edward, mitad broma, mitad en serio mientras miraban la carta para pedir el almuerzo.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Quieres que te lo pregunte a ti?-

-Eres atractivo Sam, si lo dices por lo que pasa con Kate, creo que son precisamente esas actitudes las que la presionan. Deja que salga con el guapo…-

-Riley, se llama Riley, no es necesario que le digas guapo… te lo expliqué anoche…- le interrumpió Edward, mirándola con desaprobación y recordando la noche anterior cuando ella conoció a Riley Biers y lo encontró atractivo. Ella se sonrojó un poco y le sonrió.

-Como decía, deja que salga con Riley… tú podrías salir con otras chicas. Paz por ejemplo-

-O Antonella…- agregó Edward en tono de diversión.

-¡Ni loco! Con Paz… podría ser… pero con la otra bruja, ni muerto-

-Sam, no la presiones. Pero tampoco dejes de jugarte tus cartas. Ya sabes, puedes enamorarla de tantas maneras sutiles…-

-Como cuales…- preguntó Sam, un poco cansado de todo eso…

-Oye, debes averiguarlo por ti mismo…-

-Sácale celos-

-¡No! Eso la haría sentirse mal…- repuso Bella a su novio.

-No si lo hace de forma correcta…- explicó Edward.

Sam observaba a la pareja debatir sobre la correcta manera de acercarse a Kate. En definitiva, él sabía que no debía "dejar que la cosas ocurrieran", sino que debía "hacer que las cosas ocurrieran".

O moriría esperando.

Viaje a Granada. Una nueva oportunidad para que ambos tuvieran un tiempo a solas y pudiese Sam al menos recuperar la confianza que sintió perdida de Kate. Pese a que era un viaje de negocios, se daría tiempo para "jugar sus cartas" como Bella le había dicho. Incluso se encargó de mandar de vuelta al Riley ese, haciendo que el mismísimo jefe, o sea Edward, le pidiera alguna especie de informe…

-¡Pero no necesito informes de costos de Barcelona…!-

-¡Los necesitas Cullen, los necesitas!-

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad a orillas del Mediterráneo, ella se paró en un mirador a observar embobada el entorno.

-Bella me dijo que este lugar era hermoso, no dijo más que la verdad- comentó a Sam

-Lo es. ¿Darías una vuelta conmigo? Después de las reuniones, claro…-

-Sí, me encantaría- respondió ella, sonriendo.

_"¡Punto para Sam!" _celebró él en su interior, con ganas de salar, pero decidido que lo mejor sería guardar la compostura.

-¿Sabes?- preguntó Kate mientras caminaban por las pintorescas calles de Granada –A veces pensaba que no había esperanza para mi. Cuando me dijeron de la enfermedad de Steve y recordé que le había escondido a Edward lo de su paternidad, pensé que él no me creería y que nos rechazaría…-

-Edward supo que Steve era su hijo desde el mismo minuto que lo vio. El parecido que el niño tiene con Esme, sus ojos, es indudable. Además, dicen que la sangre llama-

-Sí, Edward y todos se han portado muy bien con nosotros. Todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba, no solo para mi hijo, sino también para mí. Encontré amigos, apoyo… a ti…-

-¿A mí?-

-Anoche soñé contigo…-

"_En este momento podría recitar una poesía… "¡¿A caso no oís los pájaros trinar canciones de amor…? Romeo de Shakespeare sería un insignificante enamorado al lado mío" _pensaba Sam, a punto de arrodillarse en el pavimento, alzar sus brazos y dar gracias a Dios.

-Soñé que íbamos de la mano… Sam, quiero que sepas algo: todo esto de ser cortejada y de comenzar a sentir…cosas, ya sabes, es nuevo para mí…-

-Me lo dijiste, y he sido comprensivo. O he tratado de serlo-

-Pero quiero que sepas que no me eres indiferente. Eres especial para mí y si yo tuviera que elegir a alguien a quien amar, sin duda te elegiría…-

-Kate, yo te daría todo el amor que sea posible darle a una mujer y a su hijo, pero no quiero que te sientas comprometida a sentir esas cosas de las que hablas, ni menos que sientas compasión de mis sentimientos. Sal y diviértete, conoce a otras personas… te vi interesada en Riley…- lo último sonó "casi" como algo ligero, sin importancia. Aunque Sam le hubiese agregado el calificativo de "maldito" cuando nombró a Riley.

Ella sonrió porque se percató de la tensión que Sam intentó esconder en su voz.

-Riley es un tipo simpático y muy amable… pero yo no quiero sólo sexo…-

-¡¿Ese maldito fue capaz de…?-

-Sutilmente, sí, lo hizo. Un trago en su apartamento y una larga y entretenida noche… creo que eso fue lo que dijo. Pero somos adultos, no tendría que sorprenderte o sorprenderme…-

-¡Tú eres una dama! ¡Que él se vaya a buscar putas por otro lado, que son las mujeres con las que está acostumbrado a salir!- ahora, el enamorado Sam, estaba que explotaba de odio en contra de Riley… _"En cuanto lo vuelva a ver…"_

-Eres como el Quijote intentando defender a la doncella… y te aseguro que eres tan noble como él. Eres todo lo que una mujer podría desear...-

-No soy lo que la mujer a la que amo quiere…-

-La mujer que amas debe ser una tonta-

-Kate… sabes de lo que hablo-

-Sam, quiero estar contigo, pero…-

-Estoy aquí para ti. No me moveré de tu lado a menos que me lo pidas. Estaré aquí hasta que me digas que no puedes amarme o…-

-Hasta que te diga lo contrario. Deseo que eso pase pronto-

-Y yo…- dijo, casi susurrando, sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que se había acercado a ella, que sus narices casi se rozaban. Y otra vez el impulso lo empujaba… quería besar sus labios. Y lo hizo. Pero esta vez, a diferencia de la anterior, ella se dejó besar. Es más, respondió y disfrutó de aquel besó.

_"Dios, esto se llama esperanza"_ pensaba Sam, mientras sentía las manos de Kate posarse sobre sus hombros con delicadeza, mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura.

Siguieron caminando por las calles de Granada tomados de la mano, con una sonrisa enorme adornando sus rostros.

OOOO

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Un disfraz para Steve. ¿No me dijiste que tenía una fiesta de disfraces? Pues hazme el honor que ese pequeño se vista con… ¡Esto!- dijo, sacando de la bolsa un traje típico de mago, con su gorra, capa y hasta la varita mágica. Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Desde que Sam conoció a Steve, se hicieron muy buenos amigos. Pese a que Steve era un niño. A Sam le parecía encantador, pensaba que si tuviera un hijo, le gustaría que fuese como "ese niño". Con madre incluida.

Sí, porque si él, algún día ha de ser el padre de un hijo, la madre sería Kate. _"Lo juro"_

_ OOO_

Pasar las fiestas de fin de año de regreso en Seattle, junto a Kate, le hacía mucha ilusión. Siempre pensó que erauna época de milagro. Y de alguna manera lo eran. Sobre todo ese fin de año, específicamente la noche de navidad, cuando después de la hermosa y sorpresiva (y enriquecedoramente monetaria) cena de navidad en casa de Carlisle, él y Kate se fueron a su viejo apartamento en el centro a beber vino.

Y hacer el amor.

Ese era su merecido regalo de navidad. Sí, merecido, porque había sido un buen chico, trabajador, sobre todo había sido respetuoso y muy caballero.

Alice intentó que salieran en grupo a divertirse, no lográndolo porque primero, Emmett se quedaría con Rose, pues ella no podía salir, ni modo que él saliera solo. En verdad, Rose no lo permitiría. Luego estaban Bella y Edward que apenas pudieron, se escaparon. Edward estaba tan animado como un niño pequeño, pues decía que "le darían su regalo". Habló de una fiesta de disfraces privada, de la que Sam no quiso preguntar más. Carlisle, Renée y los hermanos de Kate se quedaron en casa, con Steve, quien cayó rendido después de tantas emociones juntas. Por lo que Alice y Jasper tuvieron que salir solos. Pues Sam y Kate también arrancaron de ella. Después de todo, había delineado cada paso de ese día. Al menos que la noche fuese decisión de cada uno, ¿No?

Por lo que Sam, apostando sus cartas, invitó a Kate a una copa. Ella no lo pensó dos veces y aceptó.

Llegaron al apartamento, hablaron un poco, bebieron vino blanco y sin darse cuenta, Kate se encontraba sentada en el regazo de Sam, aferrándolo por el cuello, mientras se besaban en la penumbra del salón, mientras una suave balada rock, una de las favoritas de Sam sonaba de fondo:

"_Ya has esperado por horas,_

_Sólo__ para estar un rato conmigo a solas…_

_Nunca__ pensé que amaría a alguien,_

_Ese__ era el sueño de otra persona…"_

_("You give me something", James Morrison)_

Se besaban como si fuesen novios desde hace tiempo, con una familiaridad de la que disfrutaban, se acariciaban con respeto, como si sus manos mantuvieran sus movimientos dentro de los límites. Pero ella quería más. Él quería más.

Sam alejó sus labios de la boca de ella y se deslizó por su cuello, dejando besos húmedos. Ella tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras Sam seguía atreviéndose a ir más allá, llevando sus manos hasta colarlas bajo el suéter. Kate gimió al roce de los dedos de Sam sobre su piel, apretándose a su cuerpo con sus manos aferrando su negra cabellera.

-Dios, Sam. Quiero esto…- concede ella, frotando su cuerpo con el de Sam. Él sabía que esa era una señal más que clara de deseo en una mujer… pero aun así, no podía aprovecharse.

- ¿Te estoy presionando?- pregunto él, deteniendo su afán y mirándola a los ojos para ver su reacción. Su recién despertado _Dios Eros_ niega con la cabeza, incrédula de que Sam saliese con aquello en "ese momento".

Kate lo mira y sonríe mientras acaricia su rostro

-Mmm, creo que sí… pero me gusta y la verdad, ya estaba deseando esto…-

-Dime qué es lo que quieres…-

-Quiero que me lleves a tu cama, me desnudes y me hagas el amor- dice ella con determinación, frotándose sobre él.

Él se la queda mirando por un instante, y sin más, se levanta del sofá, con ella en sus brazos, decidido a cumplir los deseos de Kate.

-Mi madre tenía razón- le dijo, mientras la llevaba al cuarto

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Santa Claus sí existe…_ esto_ debe ser un milagro suyo…-

-Esto no lo hizo Santa… _esto_ lo hiciste tú. Tú, con todas tus preocupaciones por mí…-

-Eres hermosa Kate. Y Dios, no sabes cómo te amo…-

Y no dejó que ella respondiera, pues la dejó sobre la cama y capturó su boca en un pasional beso, mientras sus manos se movían por su cuerpo, sobre su ropa.

Aunque eso no duró mucho.

Poco a poco se deshizo de sus ropas y las suyas, comenzando a descubrir el blanco y suave cuerpo de Kate, indagando, explorando, degustando, memorizando.

Definitivamente, era ella todo lo que había deseado.

Antes que el deseo lo cegara, recordó el detalle del condón… se alejó un poco, tratando de pensar en donde demonios había uno…

-¿Sam?-

-Enseguida cariño…-

-Qué… qué haces…-

-Un condón…-

-No, no… regresa Sam… no es necesario… ven, te necesito ahora… dentro de mí…- suplicó ella, alargándole el brazo, llamando de regreso a ella, con voz llena de necesidad y excitación. Cuestión que terminó de encender a Sam, si es que ya no lo estaba.

-¡Por Dios del cielo!- exclamó, abalanzándose sobre su amada y adentrándose en ella, haciendo que Kate gimiera y arqueara su columna al momento de recibirlo. Él no dejó de besarla ni acariciarla, moviéndose tortuosamente lento.

-Más… Sam… más… más…- suplicaba ella entre jadeos

-Siénteme cariño… no hay… apuro… estamos tú y yo… - hiló él con voz ronca y entrecortada. Se dio cuenta que nunca había sentido la plenitud del deseo, el amor y el sexo como en ese momento.

-Te siento… Sam… ¡Dios!-

-Te amo Kate, te amo, te amo…-

-Sí… Sam… ámame… ámame-

Se hundió en ella, hasta lo profundo de su ser, deseando incluso llegar hasta su corazón. Y ella lo recibió, abrazándolo con fuerza y pidiendo más.

No querían que se acabara, no querían despegarse. Intentaron extender el momento del éxtasis lo que más pudieron, intercalando movimientos lentos y rápidos, hasta que ella no pudo más y sintió como nunca antes el mismísimo y potente centro de su cuerpo incendiado por Sam, haciendo que estallara con un grito que recitaba su nombre y enseguida haciendo que él cayera en el mismo y vertiginoso espiral de placer, dejándose ir sobre el cuerpo hermoso de Kate.

-Fue maravilloso Sam-

-Lo fue- dijo, levantando su rostro y besando suavemente los hinchados labios de Kate. Enseguida salió de ella con cuidado y se acomodó a su lado, atrayéndola a él.

Kate se ubicó sobre el sudoroso pecho de Sam, besándolo y suspirando enseguida.

-Es tan fácil amarte, Sam…-

-¿Qué significa eso, señorita, eh?-

-Significa que ya te amo, Sam… aunque no sé si está bien…-

-¿Si está bien?- preguntó confundido

-Técnicamente eres mi jefe…-

-Pff… ok, oficialmente está usted despedida, señorita…-

-¡Es usted injusto señor!-

-No soy tu jefe, somos colegas y el señor Cullen no tiene contemplado el asunto de relaciones entre compañeros de trabajo… ni él ni nadie me detendría a amarte como te amo…-

-Gracias por ser paciente Sam… gracias por esperarme…-

-¿Sabes? Si me dijeran que moriré mañana, lo haría feliz, con tu amor llenándome el cuerpo y el corazón…-

-No hables de muerte Sam… quiero estar por muchos años más junto a ti…-

-Que maravilloso se siente oírte decirme eso, amor…-

-Sí, es maravilloso…-

Los dos cuerpos que estos dos nuevos amantes, como si fueran uno, se quedaron allí descansando en medio de la noche, tomándose con calma este sentimiento de amor que ahora los envolvía a ambos. Recíprocamente.

Mientras ella cerraba sus ojos a punto de caer en el sueño rodeada de los brazos de Sam, él sonreía, no recordando la última vez que se sintió así de dichoso.

OOO

-¡¿Qué tú qué?- preguntó el sorprendido Edward a su amigo Sam, mientras esperaban en el aeropuerto, su vuelo para ir a pasar año nuevo en Nueva York. Toda la familia, incluidos los amigos. Quince personas en total.

-¡Me ama Cullen, me ama!- exclamaba Sam, intentando guardar la compostura, mientras él y Kate lanzaban el uno al otro miradas cómplices.

-¿Estamos hablando de una relación seria entonces Sam?-

-Eso creo…-

-Mi buen amigo y hermano Sam, creo que esta vez has sido premiado por Cupido-

-Sí, soy un maldito suertudo. Nunca pensé que alguien con el alma tan noble me amaría-

-Tengo deseos de hacer planes con ella, de pedirle de una vez que se case conmigo…-

-Oye, calma… tienes mucho tiempo por delante. Además, yo me caso primero…-

-Eso es cierto, mi suertudo amigo Edward- dijo Sam, palmeando su espalda, mientras iban rumbo a la sala de embarque junto a los demás para tomar su vuelo.

Año nuevo maravilloso para todos, pero el momento de las despedidas llegó más bien rápido. Bella desconsolada por dejar a su madre, jurándole que regresaría. Además, acordaron casarse en Estados Unidos, así que para fines de Enero estaría de regreso. O sea, en un poco más de tres semanas. Debería dejar arreglados algunos asuntos de la universidad, además le daría tiempo a Edward de arreglar sus asuntos de la empresa. Por supuesto, Alice se encargaría de los arreglos de la boda, bajo la supervisión de la novia, por supuesto.

Kate y Sam volvían radiantes de felicidad, porque lo hacían juntos, listos para comenzar ese nuevo y prometedor año.

OOOOO

OO

-Bueno, de regreso a la realidad Sam- le dijo Edward a Sam aquel lunes de la segunda semana de enero, cuando se hallaban sentados en la mesa de reuniones del Hotel Alcalá.

-¡Estoy listo para comenzar!-

-Bien. Debes viajar mañana hasta Valencia. Bueno, en verdad deberíamos viajar los dos, pero hay un cierre de negociación mañana y debo estar aquí, así que debes ir…solo. Kate se quedará cubriendo tu puesto, por la llegada de los japoneses…-

-Ok… cuantos días…-

-Sólo tres días-

-Tres días. Bueno, ¿Debo hacer reservas?-

-No Sam, el avión de la compañía está disponible para tu viaje-

-¡Perfecto!-

-Así que ve a dejar listo las cosas para tu ausencia, tus maletas y mañana temprano debes estar en el hangar. El coche del hotel te llevará-

-Como diga el jefe- dijo, levantándose y estrechando la mano de su amigo-hermano –De regreso tomaremos un par de copas y planearemos tu despedida de soltero. ¡Yo me encargaré!-

-Ok, ok Sam. Nos vemos a tu regreso- le dijo, para después dejar que Sam saliera de la oficina. Antes de eso, Sam se giró para mirar de regreso a Edward

-¿Sabes? Después de todo he sido afortunado de conocerte. Has sido mi amigo y mi hermano, gracias a ti conocí a la mujer que amo… Has sido una verdadera familia para mí-

-Sam, ¿Por qué me dices eso? ¡No te pongas sentimental ahora! Tenemos trabajo, así que muévete cretino… ah, y has sido también el mejor de mis amigos Sam, me alegro que seas feliz- le habló con toda sinceridad y le sonrió.

Enseguida Sam salió de su oficina, directo hasta la suya.

Al día siguiente, martes diez de enero, Sam partió temprano rumbo al aeropuerto, al hangar que le fue designado, mientras revisaba algunos papeles importantes.

Pero una extraño movimiento de seguridad lo desconcentró.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Creo que a algún miembro de la Familia Real se le ocurrió viajar a la misma hora que a usted, señor. Por eso hay tanto dispositivo de seguridad desplegado por los alrededores-

-Ya veo…-

El Mercedes negro de la firma hotelera ingresó al hangar 33 del aeropuerto, para que Sam Ulley pudiese abordar su avión.

El carro se estacionó a escasos cinco metros del avión. El chofer del coche bajó primero para sacar las maletas, bajando Sam a continuación para subir al avión.

Cuestión que no llegó a ocurrir. Pues escasos segundos que eso ocurriera, un estallido de bomba se detonó dentro del avión, haciendo que éste explotara, matando instantáneamente a la tripulación y asistentes de vuelo que allí se encontraban…y haciendo que el chofer del Mercedes negro y su ocupante fueran impactados por el estallido y las llamas.

_"Pero hacia donde vaya, llevaré tu mirada_

_Y hacia donde camines, llevarás mi dolor…_

_Yo me voy. Estoy triste: pero siempre estoy triste._

_Vengo desde tus brazos, no sé hacia dónde voy"_

_(Extracto del poema "Farewell" de Pablo Neruda)_

* * *

><p><strong>Las pruebas nos fortalecen... no lo olviden... =P<strong>

**BESOS A TODAS Y ****ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS!**


	46. Capítulo 20, segunda parte

**Damas. Aquí estoy. **

**Bueno, les cuento que este ha sido el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir, pues está lleno de vivencias personales que marcaron mi vida. **

**Digamos que es una especie de homenaje... homenaje a mi amigo, ángel guardián y hermano Samuel... Este capítulo está dedicado a él. **

**Nenas, gracias por sus lecturas fantasmales, alertas y a las damas que me sacan sonrisas con sus comentarios (aunque a veces me amenacen...igual las quiero): ** **nany87, Gissy Cullen Swan, Mia's, jailannys, caro508, Taz Maarcel, solitaria 85, robsha pattmar, Yop again, Lore562, Tata xoxo, dayana ramirez, Judith285, janalez, ela fordyce, Teffy Cullen Salvatore, nia, evecullen94, lovedreamCA, Ta5mmy, konitta, deandramari. **

**Las invito a leer el capitulo con dos temitas que acompañaron la escritura: **

**Pedro Aznar: Plegaria por el alma de Layla**

**Radiohead: Pyramid Song**

**Las dejo nenas. Abrazos fraternales a todas.**

* * *

><p>Frio intenso y cielo amenazante de lluvia aquel martes de enero.<p>

Muy temprano, Edward salió rumbo a la oficina, pues tenía un desayuno de negocios, entre otras reuniones importantes que lo mantendrían ocupado.

Bella se quedó en casa, no tenía clases ese día. Pero tenía algo importante que hacer. Hace tres días su menstruación no bajaba, cuestión que la hizo coger unos nervios que le costaba disimular frente a Edward. Así que el día anterior, se escabulló hacia una farmacia y compró un test casero de embarazo.

Aquella mañana, esperó que Edward se fuera y en cuanto lo sintió salir, corrió hacia el baño, leyó las instrucciones y lo hizo.

Quince eternos minutos debía esperar para ver los resultados.

_"¡¿Y si…? ¡Dios, Dios, Dios…!" _exclamaba nerviosa, paseándose de un lado a otro dentro del baño, mientras el resultado se dignaba a aparecer en el aparato aquel_._

OOO

Llegando Edward a la oficina, apenas alcanzó a sentarse en su escritorio, cuando su móvil sonó. Era Kate.

-Kate…-

-Edward…- la voz de Kate era de preocupación, incluso de dolor

-¡¿Le pasó algo al niño?- enseguida nació la preocupación de Edward por su pequeño.

-Sí…no, no al niño… lo que pasa es que esta inconsolable…-

-¡Qué sucedió Kate!- exigió saber él

-Lina apareció muerta en el balcón. Él la empezó a buscar en la mañana y la encontró tiesa afuera… -

-Demonios Kate, pero cómo…-

-Quizás comió algo con veneno… ¡No sé!-

-Kate, es imposible para mí salir ahora. Estoy a punto de entrar a un desayuno de negocios… yo…-

-Edward, no te preocupes. Trataré de calmarlo. La niña que lo cuida está por llegar, sólo espero que se tranquilice. No quise esperar para avisarte-

-Está bien. En cuanto me desocupe voy para allá-

-Ok-

_¡Maldición!_ Espetó Edward, sintiéndose con las manos atadas. Podría mandarse a cambiar para ir con su hijo, pero ahora que Sam iba de viaje, no podría pedirle a él que lo cubriera y Antonella se encontraba fuera de la ciudad ahora.

Rápidamente llamó a Bella, para que ella lo cubriese con su hijo, mientras él se desocupaba:

-¡¿Bella? Cariño, necesito que me hagas un favor. Steve está desconsolado…-

-¡Qué le sucedió al niño!-

-Encontró a Lina muerta en el balcón…-

-¡Dios!-

-Amor, no puedo salir ahora y necesito que vayas con él...-

-¡Claro! Salgo enseguida para allá-

-En cuanto termine esta reunión voy hacia allá-

-No te apures. Intentaré calmarlo y te aviso como vaya todo-

-Gracias cielo. Te amo-

-Te amo- dijo ella, y colgó.

En esa rápida charla, Bella no quiso agregar a Edward un motivo más de preocupación… o en verdad, quizás no sería una preocupación, pero darle la noticia así…

Sí, la noticia.

El test había salido positivo. Ella estaba embarazada.

Despabilándose, se metió a la ducha rápidamente, para luego de la misma manera, irse al departamento de Kate a ver a Steve.

Cuando llegó allí, Steve estaba en brazos de Kate, llorando sin consuelo. Su gatita adorada estaba muerta:

-¡Mi gatita Lina, mi gatita Lina!- gimoteaba, sin soltarse del cuello de su madre. Bella se acercó a él y acarició su cabecita rubia.

-Calma cielo…-

-¡No, no… yo quiero a mi gatita Lina! ¡No se mueve…!- lloraba el pequeño.

-Steve, traeremos a otra gatita para ti y…- trataba de consolarlo su madre con la idea de traer otra mascota, pero el niño se hallaba cerrado a esa idea.

-¡No, no, no! Yo quiero a Lina…-

-Cariño, Steve, escúchame…- pidió Bella al niño, que estaba con su rostro hundido en el pecho de su mamá. Lentamente, hipeando, miró a Bella con ojitos tristes, que hicieron que ella casi se pusiera a llorar con él.

-Lina tuvo que ir… al cielo de los gatitos… quizás a acompañar a su mamá que estaba solita… tal vez ella estaba triste…- explicó Bella, poniendo a prueba lo que sabía sobre psicología infantil, o instinto…

-¿Y por qué no vino ella?- preguntó el niño

-Porque no puede, cariño- dijo, secando las lágrimas de su carita –¿A ti no te gustaría ver a tu mamá sola, verdad?- el niño negó de inmediato con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

-La mamá de Lina estaba sola y triste. Tú aquí tienes muchos amigos y a tus papis y puedes traer otro gatito, a Lina le gustaría eso. Si ella se hubiese quedado, hubiese estado triste…-

-Pero era mi amiga…-

-Y lo seguirá siendo… ahora desde el cielo de los gatos. Te aseguro que ella misma te enviará un nievo amiguito para que te haga compañía…-

-¿Me mira desde el cielo, como me mira mi tata?- pregunto, recordando a su abuelo, el padre de Kate.

-Sí, cielo. Así…- dijo su madre, besándole su cabellera

-¿Y me va a mandar a otra gatita?- dijo ahora, algo más tranquilo y con la idea de tener un nuevo amigo.

-¡Seguro que sí! Puede ser un gato u otra mascota…-

-¡Un caballo!- exclamó, recordando un cuento de caballos que su abuelo Carlisle le había leído. Bella y Kate se miraron, abriendo los ojos con desmesura y riendo algo más tranquilas.

-Un caballo sería difícil de meter aquí, pero podemos pensar en un perrito ¿Quieres un perrito?- le preguntó su madre.

-¡Sí, un perrito!- celebró él, olvidando su pena por la partida de su amiga Lina.

OOO

Edward, mientras estaba en el desayuno de negocios, recibió un tranquilizador mensaje de texto de Bella, donde le decía que la situación con Steve estaba cubierta, pero que habían tenido que persuadirlo de llevar un caballo y cambiarlo por un perro, cuestión de la que ella se encargaría. También le dijo que en la noche prepararía una cena especial, pues tenía algo importante que decirle. No le adelantó nada más.

Él alejó de su cabeza la idea de la cena especial… _"¡¿Habrá disfraces…? Ok, concentración Edward"_

Pero la tranquilidad del mensaje de Bella duró poco para Edward.

Paz irrumpió en la sala de reuniones, con su teléfono en la mano, mirando con ojos horrorizados a Edward, temblando, casi en estado de shock. Los seis hombres que rodeaban la mesa la miraron, extrañados.

-¿Paz?- preguntó Edward mientras se levantaba hacia ella.

-Los teléfonos… no dejan de sonar…-

-¿Paz, que sucede…?¿ Paz…?- insistió él, sin hacer que ella reaccionase.

-El hangar…- dijo ella, en el momento que el móvil de Edward comenzó a sonar.

-Diga…- respondió Edward enseguida, sin dejar de mirar a Paz con desconcierto.

-Señor Cullen, habla con Paul Fritz, encargado de Relaciones Públicas…-

-Lo recuerdo-

-Señor, sucedió algo terrible, yo…-

-¡Hable!-exigió Edward, comenzando a perder la paciencia, mientras Paz no daba señales.

-Una explosión en el hangar donde estaba el avión que debía abordar el señor Ulley…-

-¡¿Qué dice?-

-Una detonación. El artefacto estaba situado bajo una de las alas del avión…-

-Dios… no puede ser… ¿Y Sam?...-

-Señor…-

-¡Qué sucede con Sam!- gritó, haciendo que Paz saliese de su letargo.

-Se lo llevaron de urgencia a la clínica, señor. Hace diez minutos. Las quemaduras son graves… el chofer y los demás asistentes aéreos fallecieron en el lugar…-

-¡Dios mío! Voy para allá- dijo, y colgó.

Debía mantener la cabeza fría. Miró a Paz, la tomó por los hombros y le habló con determinación:

-Paz, te necesito. Ponme atención: comunícate con los abogados, que se reúnan y averigüen qué pasó. Háblale a Antonella e infórmale lo que sucedió, y que se regrese ya a reunirse con los demás inversionistas. Comunícate con mi padre e infórmale… ¿me escuchaste, Paz?-

-Enseguida, jefe- dijo, saliendo su asistente a hacer todo lo que Edward le había dicho. Él, se excusó con los empresarios y les explicó rápidamente mientras juntaba sus cosas de la mesa y salía raudo junto a la clínica.

_"No, no debe ser grave lo de Sam… él no puede… no, no…" _pensaba, mientras se subía al coche.

Decidió marcarle a Kate y ver si tenía novedades:

-¡Por Dios Edward!- lloraba ella por el teléfono, desesperada. Había corrido al hospital en cuanto una de las secretarias le avisó. Rogó durante el camino para encontrarlo con vida y ahora rogaba para que la muerte no se lo llevara. La vida no podía ser tan injusta con él. Ni con ella.

-Cálmate Kate, voy camino a la clínica, ¿Has hablado con los doctores?-

-Es grave Edward… dicen que no… que no sobrevivirá…-

-No, no… cálmate por favor-

Kate no fue mucho lo que le pudo decir, así que decidió colgarle y acelerar hacia la clínica.

No podía ser. Las cosas como aquellas no le pasaban a las personas como Sam. No, era imposible… quien podría haber colocado una maldita bomba en el avión para matarlo.

Volvió a tomar su celular cuando iba entrando en el estacionamiento subterráneo de la clínica. Tenía que avisarle a Bella:

-Si me llamas para que te de un adelanto de lo de esta noche, no…- la voz de ella era juguetona y coqueta, pero en cuanto oyó la voz de Edward, tan cargada de preocupación, dolor y oscuridad.

-Bella, lo siento, pero no llamo para eso…-

-¿Edward?¿Sucede algo?- las alertas en la cabeza de Bella comenzaron a retumbarle, haciendo que se sintiese mareada y con náuseas.

-Sam… está en la clínica-

-¡¿Qué le pasó?- chilló.

-Un artefacto explosivo detonó en el hangar en donde tenía que tomar el vuelo… está grave Bella…-

-¡Voy para allá!- dijo ella, dejando la preparación de su noche romántica hasta ahí. Se hizo una moña, se puso su abrigo, su bufanda, agarró su cartera, respiró profundo y salió.

OOO

-¡Kate! Kate por Dios… cálmate…- le pedía Edward a la mujer que lloraba desconsolada en sus brazos.

-Se va a morir Edward…-

-No, claro que no- decía, tratando de tranquilizarla con esas palabras y rogando que salieran ciertas.

-¿Buscaré al doctor, si? Cálmate Kate- le dijo, a lo que ella asintió, quedándose sentada en la fría sala de espera.

Cuando él iba por el médico, Paz le llamó a su teléfono, avisándole que Carlisle estaba al tanto, diciendo que tomaría el primer vuelo hasta ahí, al igual que Antonella, que en un par de horas estaría de regreso a la ciudad. Cuando colgó, su móvil volvió a sonar. Su padre:

-¡Dios de cielo, Edward! ¡¿Qué sucedió?-

-Están investigando eso. Los abogados están al tanto… ahora estoy en la clínica buscando al doctor para que me dé su diagnóstico-

-Emmett y yo encontramos vuelos directos. Estaremos ahí pronto hijo-

-Gracias papá-

Después de esa llamada, encontró al doctor quien le dijo que las quemaduras de Sam eran de grado tres, comprometiendo nervios y vasos sanguíneos, además de alcanzar el sistema respiratorio, complicado además por una taquicardia.

-Señor Cullen, le voy a ser sincero: no espere que su colega se recupere…-

-Pero hay tratamiento…-

-Los hay, pero para este tipo de quemaduras y al grado que afectó su organismo… el señor Ulley no soportaría el tratamiento. Tiene el noventa por ciento de su cuerpo quemado. Está conectado a respiración artificial, pero su corazón no durará mucho…-

-¡Dios mío…! No…- el sentimiento de desolación y derrota lo abrumaban en ese momento. Sintió deseos de llorar como un niño. Le estaban diciendo que su mejor amigo, su hermano moriría en cualquier momento…

Y la culpa. Esa sensación de responsabilidad terminó por desmoronarlo, teniendo que llevar sus manos hasta su rostro para acallar su llanto que comenzó a salir con descontrol.

-¿Edward?- escuchó la voz de Bella tras él. Se volteó y la alcanzó, rodeándola y hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de su mujer, llorando allí y buscando algo de consuelo.

-Por Dios Edward… dime que él no…-

Pero Edward no contestaba. Se aferraba más a ella y seguía llorando.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, acariciando su espalda para intentar tranquilizarlo un poco. Pero Edward parecía un niño pequeño y triste, como hace horas había visto a Steve, en la misma situación de… _"Dios, eso quiere decir que Sam… está… ¿muerto?"_ ese pensamiento hizo que Bella comenzase a llorar también.

Estuvieron abrazados por unos diez minutos. Hasta que lograron calmarse un poco y recordar que Kate estaba por allí, sola. Sin decir nada y como si ambos leyeran la mente del otro, fueron a buscarla.

Ella estaba en la sala de espera con la vista perdida en algún lugar del cielo gris que se dejaba ver por la ventana. En su mente, ella repasaba los cortos pero hermosos momento que había vivido con Sam y como mantra se repetía para sí misma palabras de esperanza y de que aquello no sería más que una prueba, dura prueba, pero que significaría que su amor se hiciera más fuerte.

Cuando sintió a Bella y a Edward, Kate levantó la vista y los vio con los ojos hinchados… se levantó esperando que no le dijeran lo que ella no quería oír…

-¡¿Él…?- no alcanzó a generar la palabra, pero el rostro de espanto suyo hablaban más que sus palabras, por lo que Edward la interrumpió:

-No Kate, no. Sólo que el doctor me dijo lo mismo que te dijo a ti…-

-Pero, pero…-

-Kate… solo nos queda esperar…- dijo Bella, acercándose a ella y abrazándola por los hombros. Kate sintió escalofrío en todo su cuerpo y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Bella, mientras ella la empujaba hacia abajo para que se sentasen, mientras Edward contestaba las llamadas de Paz, Antonella y Jasper.

-¡Mierda Edward! ¿Cómo pudo pasar algo así? ¿Por qué? ¡Esto es un atentado!-

-Jasper, ahora no quiero pensar en esto. Sam está grave y los abogados se están encargando de averiguar qué mierda ocurrió…-

-Yo ahora voy de camino a Nueva York por petición de Carlisle, pero en cuanto pueda voy hacia allá. Me imagino que no has tenido cabeza para nada-

-Han pasado solo unas horas Jasper, tratamos de tener todo bajo control-

-Espero que todo salga bien, porque Sam se recuperará, ¿no?-

-Jasper… hablé con el doctor. La situación de Sam es delicada… no me dio muchas esperanzas-

-¡Mierda, mierda!-

-Escúchame Jasper, necesito que te hagas cargo de las negociaciones de la viña, yo no….-

-Ni que lo digas. Desocupándome de esto veré eso. Por favor cualquier cosa que pase, si necesitan algo...-

-Te hablaré, despreocúpate. Me tengo que ir-

-Hablamos luego entonces- dijo Jasper y luego colgaron.

De lejos, Edward vio al doctor que se acercaba a Kate y Bella para hablarles.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-La situación del señor Ulley se está agravando. Su sistema respiratorio no está respondiendo… en cualquier momento colapsará y habrá un paro cardiorespiratorio… no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Si gustan verlo… pueden entrar-

-¡Dios!- Bella se llevó las manos hasta la boca y se dejó caer en el asiento, mientras Edward fijaba su vista, perdida en algún lugar.

-¡Yo doctor! ¡Déjeme entrar!-

-Sígame por favor…-le indicó el médico, guiándola hacia la unidad de cuidados intensivos.

Edward se sentó junto a Bella, quien lloraba con la cabeza sobre sus piernas, sollozando y rogando por un milagro.

Edward imaginó que en cualquier momento, Sam aparecería carcajeándose y riéndose por la broma que les estaba jugando, y si eso pasaba, él lo golpearía. Y muy fuerte. Un derechazo justo en su ojo… pero eso no ocurriría. Sam no era un tipo cruel y por lo mismo, Sam era la última persona que se merecía aquello.

_"Yo tendría que haber ido a tomar ese maldito avión…"_ pensaba Edward, dejando que la miserable culpa lo golpeara sin piedad "_Si yo no hubiese pedido que viniera a trabaja aquí… él estaría a salvo". _Y así siguió, sintiéndose un miserable por haber puesto en esa situación a su amigo. Su hermano…

_OOOO_

Kate salió de la sala destrozada. No logró hablar. Sólo lloraba con el más amargo y poderoso sentimiento de desolación. Se abrazó a Bella, quien no se sentía diferente.

Edward seguía sin llorar. Ni hablar.

Dio media vuelta, y armado de valor, fue hasta la habitación donde estaba su amigo.

Lentamente abrió la puerta y la dura y cruda realidad volvió a azotarlo sin contemplaciones.

Habitación blanca y fría. Aparatos mecánicos monitoreando los signos vitales del hombre que se hallaba tendido en la blanca cama al centro de la habitación, lleno de cables y vendado al menos todo el torso, hasta la cabeza.

Edward se detuvo en la entrada. No quería moverse de allí. No podía creer que Sam Ulley, su amigo, su hermano, era quien se encontraba ahí tendido.

Respiró entrecortado y dio pasos inseguros hasta quedar junto a la cama. Observó al hombre desde la cabeza hasta los pies y sin poder soportarlo más, comenzó a llorar al cielo pidiendo piedad.

-¡Dios, Sam!- lloraba junto a su amigo, con miedo siquiera de tocarlo. No quería hacerle daño –No tendrías que estar aquí… perdóname… perdóname Sam, perdóname-

Dejó caer su cabeza sobre la cama, a un costado del cuerpo herido y casi inerte de su hermano, y allí siguió llorando.

-Escúchame una cosa Sam Ulley- dijo, levantando la cabeza y secándose las lágrimas -Eres mi hermano, mi mejor amigo, mi confidente… nunca Sam, nunca te olvidaré, nunca… ¡Maldición Sam, no quiero despedirme, no quiero!- volvió a estallar en su pecho un llanto que lo desgarraba, haciendo empuñar sus manos y golpeando sobre el colchón.

Cuando volvió a tranquilizarse, acercó su rostro hasta el oído de Sam y ahí le susurró –Descansa Sam, descansa, no sigas sufriendo aquí… vete mi hermano…- dijo dejando sus labios ahora sobre el tope de su cabeza, depositando un suave beso que selló la despedida de estos dos viejos amigos.

OOO

Bella, Kate y Edward estuvieron hasta la noche en la clínica. Edward negó moverse de allí. Bella le recordó que debían ir a ver a Steve, al menos a Kate antes que se durmiera, así que las dos mujeres se fueron a verlo.

Antonella, un abogado y Paz llegaron minutos después que Bella y Kate saliesen.

-Señor… Edward- dijo la asistente con la voz quebrada. Edward la miró y puso una mano sobre su hombro

-Paz…-

-Apostaría que no has comido nada…- dijo Paz.

-No tengo hambre…-

-Paz, ve por algo de café y un tentempié para Edward. Le daremos de comer aunque lo tengamos que obligar- dijo Antonella, con voz de mando aunque algo más aplacada por la situación.

-Enseguida…- dijo la aludida, saliendo hacia la cafetería.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Antonella se sentó junto a Edward:

-Lamento que esto esté pasando, de verdad lo lamento, Edward- habló Antonella sinceramente. Durante el día, había tenido que hacerse cargo de mil cosas: inversionistas, abogados, policía, prensa, etc. Estaba agotada, pero sabía que Edward confiaba en ella para eso. No lo defraudaría. Y verlo ahí, tan demacrado y abatido, hizo que su duro corazón se recogiera de la pena.

-¿Han averiguado algo?-

-Bueno, según lo que adelantan las pericias, esta misma mañana parte de la familia real tenía un vuelo protocolar… aparentemente eso no era para Sam…-

-¡¿De qué mierda me hablas?- preguntó él, furibundo.

-Era un atentado en contra de ellos. A la misma hora, detonaron bombas en estaciones de metro de diferentes partes de la ciudad y otros edificios gubernamentales…-

-No puedes hablarme en serio…-

-Lo siento Edward. Es la lógica de las pericias, pero están bajo investigación. Según dijo el jefe de policía que sigue esto, fue una especie de… "error de cálculo" de los…-

-¡¿Error de cálculo? ¡Maldita sea Antonella, Sam está a punto de morir por lo que ese policía llama error de cálculo!- a Edward le costó no elevar el tono de voz. Estaba en una clínica.

-Lo siento Edward. Es mejor que te calmes. Son solo las pericias preliminares-

-¡No me importa! Escúchame una cosa: has que esa bola de investigadores comience a moverse. Quiero al maldito hijo de puta que puso esa bomba en el avión preso… que los sequen en la maldita cárcel…- advirtió con la mandíbula tensa, hablando con dureza.

-Aparentemente no es un grupo terrorista de los conocidos. Ellos no hubiese fallado en eso, pero están investigando Edward. Tendremos en prisión a esos malditos en poco tiempo- dijo Antonella, intentando calmar a Edward.

Después que Paz llegara con el café y un sándwich que Edward prácticamente comió a regañadientes, hizo arribo su padre y Emmett, directamente desde el aeropuerto, después de 10 horas de viaje.

-¡Hijo!- dijo Carlisle, dirigiéndose hacia Edward para estrecharlo en un abrazo. Podía sentir el pesar de su hijo. Un pesar muy parecido al que él sentía.

-Se está muriendo papá…- dijo Edward a su padre en voz baja, mientras lo tuvo abrazado.

-Calma Edward. ¿Dónde está Bella?-

-Ella y Kate fueron a ver a Steve. Estuvieron todo el día aquí…-

-Ya veo…-

-¿Qué pasó Edward?- dijo Emmett, acercándose a su hermano para abrazarlo también

-Están investigando. Es un lio…-

-En los periódicos decían sobre varios estallidos a la misma hora…-

-Algo de eso hay- dijo Edward con voz oscura, sintiendo deseos asesinos burbujear dentro de él.

-Pagarán Edward- dijo Emmett

-Por supuesto que lo harán. Me encargaré de que así sea…-

OOO

Steve se había tranquilizado con el asunto de Lina. En la guardería, hojeó una revista y encontró la foto de un perro pequeñito de orejas largas que le arrastraban hasta suelo, de color café y blanco. Y supo que ese era el amiguito que ahora quería tener y que Lina, estaba seguro, consentiría.

-El menos no es un gran danés- comentó Bella, acariciando la cabellera del niño.

-Mami, Sam no vino a jugar conmigo hoy…- comentó el niño cuando lo estaban acostando en su cama. Kate sintió su garganta arder por el llanto que amenazaba salir, pero que debía impedir para no asustar al niño.

-Cariño, Sam está de viaje…-

-Dijo que me enseñaría trucos de mago… mi papi tampoco vino a verme…-

-Papá llamará dentro de un rato. Tuvo mucho trabajo…- disculpó Kate a su padre, mientras bella se levantaba y le marcaba a Edward:

-Edward, el niño está preguntando por ti, ¿crees que podrías hablarle ahora antes de que se duerma?-

-Claro que sí…-

-¿Hay… alguna novedad?-

-No Bella. Mi padre y Emmett llegaron hace unos minutos. Antonella y Paz también están aquí-

-En cuanto Steve se duerma voy para allá-

-No Bella. Descansa por favor, no es necesario… además no has comido-

-Tú no has descansado tampoco y tampoco probaste bocado Edward-

-Descansaré en un rato. Ahora dame con Steve-

-Sí…-

-Y tú vete a descansar, por favor Bella…-

-Está bien, Edward. Pero a primera hora estoy ahí-

-Está bien, cariño-

Edward habló con su hijo, intentando impostar la voz. El niño le habló sobre lo triste que se había sentido por Lina pero que ya iba a tener un nuevo amiguito. Edward le dijo que buscarían al perrito que vio en la revista. Le prometió mañana hacerse un tiempo para verlo a la hora de almuerzo y jugar un rato con él.

O eso se proponía.

La madrugada en la clínica pasó lenta. Carlisle y Emmett al igual que Edward, tuvieron la chance de entrar a ver a Sam. Ambos salieron destrozados:

-¡Escúchame una cosa, Edward: tienes que tomar a tu hijo y a Bella y salir de este país de mierda! No puede ser que cualquier persona esté viviendo con miedo a merced de esos locos maníacos…- Emmett estaba en una especie de shock nervioso después de haber visto a Sam. Le aterraba la idea de que en vez de Sam, hubiese podido estar Edward… no, odiaba pensar eso. Odiaba ver a su amigo en ese estado, lidiando con la muerte…

-Emmett, hay peligro para cualquiera, en cualquier lugar- respondió Edward a su hermano, intentando tranquilizarlo.

Cerca de las ocho, Bella apareció en la clínica. No había podido dormir. Cuando lo hizo, despertó llorando y gritando, además de las náuseas que no la dejaban en paz. A penas pudo comer algo liviano antes de salir… no se sentía para nada bien.

En cuanto llegó, abrazó a Carlisle, a Emmett y enseguida se acercó a Edward, quien no había dormido absolutamente nada.

-¿Descansaste?- preguntó a Edward, sentándose junto a él. Se veía demacrado, cansado y hundido. Le dolía verlo así. Ni siquiera quiso tocarlo.

-Algo… ¿Tú?- mintió, susurrando, apenas levantando la cabeza hacia ella.

-Un poco…- dijo ella en voz suave, jugueteando con sus dedos. No quería agobiar a Edward con sus malestares. La noticia de su embarazo tendría que esperar. Ella se inquietó ante ese pensamiento y Edward, a pesar de su dolor, lo notó. Levantó su cuerpo completamente y la abrazó. De cualquier forma, para él, la presencia de Bella era como un halo de luz en la oscuridad de la que ahora se sentía presa.

Bella por cierto devolvió el abrazo, aferrándose a él y ahogándose de su calor.

-¿Crees que pueda entrar a ver a Sam?-

-No sé si sea buena idea, Bella…-

-No me prives de eso Edward. Quizás sea la última vez que…- la oración de bella murió en un lamento y en el llanto que había intentado ahogar. Edward la acarició en el rostro, secó sus lágrimas, besó sus labios y asintió hacia ella. Él no le negaría eso a Bella, además, su mujer era valiente y fuerte, muy por el contrario a lo que ella misma creía.

Bella lo único que hizo fue llorar junto a la cama de Sam, y decirle palabras lindas, recordando momentos juntos y agradeciéndole su amor de hermano. Porque desde que conoció a Sam, sentía como si él fuese su hermano mayor. Sin duda.

De pronto, las máquinas comenzaron a emitir unos ruidos fuertes y no uniformes como lo habían hecho hasta ahora. Bella se espantó y enseguida dos enfermeras y el doctor entraron, sacándola a ella de la habitación.

Salió llorando, siendo recibida en la sala de espera por Carlisle.

-¿Bella?-

-Algo… algo pasó…las enfermeras entraron corriendo y me sacaron… pero no hice nada…-

-Calma Bella…- le tranquilizaba Carlisle, mientras ella no dejaba de llorar en sus brazos. Edward y Emmett, quienes habían salido por un cigarro, se espantaron al ver a Bella llorar desconsolada en brazos de Carlisle. Él negó con la cabeza, sin soltar a Bella. Kate estaba junto a ellos.

Después de cinco minutos, el doctor a cargo salió a la sala de espera.

-Señor Cullen…-

-Doctor, qué sucede…- dijo Carlisle, enfrentándose al médico.

-Hubo un paro caridiorespiraorio que pronosticamos. No hubo nada que hacer. Lo siento…- dijo el galeno, con voz trémula.

No hubo nada más que decir. El momento había llegado. Sam Ulley había muerto.

Cada uno de los que estaba allí, Edward, Carlisle, Bella, Emmett y Kate, cayeron en un silencio propio, digiriendo la noticia.

Un silencio sepulcral que los envolvió individual y colectivamente. Cada uno escarbando en su cabeza y en su corazón, momentos hermosos con Sam, a modo de homenaje. No había más que hacer.

Carlisle recordó sus contagiosas carcajadas de cuando Sam tenía al menos ocho años.

Emmett no podía olvidar la malicia pícara del adolecente Sam, cuando planeaba travesuras, _"Horas de planeación…"._

Bella recordó las veces que ese hombre la acompañó, cuando se sentía más sola y le decía lo valiente y fuerte que ella era.

Kate, las palabras de amor eterno que Sam le profesó cada día, sus caricias y sus besos con los que ella viviría.

Y Edward… Edward recordó la maldita canción que Sam solía cantar cuando estaba ebrio. Su canción favorita:

_-"¡¿Por qué demonios te gusta esa canción tan… deprimente?"-_

_-¡¿Deprimente? Edward Cullen, tú no sabes nada de música. Esta canción es sobre un viaje incierto, pero que tarde y temprano tú y yo haremos…- había dicho él, mientras buscaba en sus discos, el track que correspondía a esa canción. A todo volumen cantaba:_

_"Me tiré al río, ¿y qué fue lo que vi?_

_Ángeles de ojos negros nadando conmigo_

_…_

_Todo mi pasado y mi futuro_

_Y todos fuimos al cielo en un pequeño bote_

_…_

_No había nada que temer, ni nada que dudar"_

_(Pyramid Song, del disco Amnesiac. Radiohead)_

Así es que Sam Ulley desprendió su espíritu de su cuerpo malogrado y se dejó ir, una mañana del miércoles once de enero, cuando una fina llovizna caía sobre Madrid.

* * *

><p><strong>En memoria de Samuel Stevenson<strong>

**1982-2010**

**BESOS A TODAS Y ****ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS!**


	47. Capítulo 21, segunda parte

Sorpresilla! señoritas, para que vean que no soy tan mala... aquí me tienen.

Primero: estoy tan sorprendida por la diversidad de vuestros comentarios... algunas me consideran mala, pérfida, etc, pero señoritas, así son las cosas de la vida... de cualquier forma, GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE PASARON DEJANDO SUS PALABRAS:

**Historias hasta el amanecer, janalez, Naemii, Nia, iWilvi, Gissy Cullen Swan, Maydi Potter, Judith285, MCRG, bitha-granger, liduvina, jennyhale, mirdg, MCPH76, I love Edward, Teffy Cullen Salvatore, alibella85, Ta5mmy, Tata XOXO, evecullen94, jailannys, Mariale Olivares, konitta, caro508, Ana, Abiitha, robsten-pattinson, Paly, LOLY.**

**Ademas de las que comentaron via Twitter ( Cata_lina_lina) y Facebook (Catalina Lina) y a quienes leyeron en silencio, agregaron la historia a sus favoritos, alertas y todo eso. Mil gracias!**

Bueno niñas, ansiosa de leer sus reacciones y ya les voy contando que quedan tres o cuatro capítulos para el final.. =P Se viene otra historia de las que ya les contaré...

**El adelanto de la actualización es también gracias a mi Beta Paly, que está llore y llore la pobre... gracias Palito!**

Les recomiendo oir dos temas que me ayudaron a escribir este capítulo:

Radiohead: Bullet Proff... I wish I was

Jorge Drexler: Sea

Capítulo dedicado a todas las que lloraron la partida de Sam... abrazos a todas y gracias por seguir acompañándome! =)

* * *

><p>"<em>Miembro a miembro, diente a diente<em>

_Desplazándose en mis entrañas._

_Cada día, cada hora_

_Quisiera ser a prueba de balas"_

_OO_

El silencio duró hasta que Kate calló, resbalándose por la muralla hasta el suelo, a llorar. Carlisle bajó la cabeza y derramó lágrimas, mientras que Emmett golpeaba la muralla con sus puños. Edward se giró a contemplar el exterior por la ventana, mientras lloraba en silencio, pasándose las manos una y otra vez por su cabellera.

Y Bella corrió hasta el baño, mientras también lloraba por cierto. Cuando su padre falleció, ella se encerró en un closet y allí se sentó a llorar en silencio, acunando sus rodillas y meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás, mientras lo llamaba. Porque Charly una vez le dijo que cuando ella lo necesitara, sólo tenía que llamarlo y él iría en su encuentro.

Después de evacuar lo poco que tenía en el estómago, tiró de la cadena y se sentó en la fría baldosa del suelo, apoyando su espalda en la pared, aferrando sus piernas y balanceándose, mientras llamaba a su padre. Como lo hizo aquella vez.

Pero como aquella vez, él no había ido. Al menos no corporalmente.

Llamó a Sam con su corazón, mientras dejaba que las lágrimas amargas bañaran su rostro.

-Te extrañaré Sam, te extrañaré…- repitió entre llanto una y otra vez, sin dejar de balancearse.

OOO

-Yo… yo… yo tendría que haber ido a ese viaje- dijo Edward con la vista perdida en un lugar afuera, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos -Yo tendría que haber estado en el lugar de Sam, yo ahora tendría que estar muerto, no él… ¡NO ÉL!- gritó al final, haciendo que su padre se acercara hasta él y lo abrazara-

-No digas esas cosas, hijo. Nadie se merecía eso, nadie de nosotros es culpable. Nadie, ¿me oyes?- le dijo, agarrando el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos, obligándolo a que lo mirara –Tienes un hijo, una mujer… no puedes decir algo así…-

-¡¿Y crees que Sam era más apto para la muerte porque no tenía una mujer o un hijo? ¡De qué me estás hablando, papá!-

-¡Jamás diría algo así, nunca! Sabes que amé a Sam como mi hijo y el dolor que siento ahora es como si hubiese perdido uno. Pero no puedes decir tampoco que eras tú quien debiese haber ocupado su lugar-

-Él no tendría que estar muerto… no tendría…-

-Lo sé hijo, lo sé. Haremos que se haga justicia y pagarán los responsables, lo juro. Ahora hijo, tenemos que movernos… hay diligencias que hacer…-

-Lo sé…-

-¿Dónde está Bella?- preguntó Emmett, quien había ayudado a Kate a levantarse del piso. Edward miró alrededor, buscándola.

-Ve por ella, Edward. Te necesita… la necesitas- le dijo su padre.

Por alguna razón, Edward se fue directo al baño de damas, pasando por alto la protesta de dos señoras que se hallaban ahí.

-¡¿Bella, estás aquí?¡¿Bella?- decía, golpeando y abriendo las puertas de los retretes. El último, que se encontraba cerrado, se abrió. Edward como pudo se metió y encontró a su chica sentaba sobre el pido, rodeando sus piernas. Se acercó, haciendo que se soltara y la atrajo hacia él. Y comenzó a mecerse junto a ella, en el estrecho espacio, mientras las dos viejas mujeres observan a la pareja llorar en silencio, sentados en el suelo del baño.

_ "Sólo quisiera ser a prueba de balas"_

OOO

Haciendo acopio de la fuerza de voluntad, las cinco personas que estaban allí, después de llorar a Sam, decidieron comenzar a moverse. Kate salió rumbo al hotel que Sam y ella administraban a dar la noticia, para luego ir por su hijo. Necesitaba estar y abrazar a su pequeño hombrecito. Bella, Carlisle y Emmett se fueron a ver al pequeño, para después tratar de descansar un poco.

Edward iría a reunirse con el resto del equipo en su hotel.

Cuando llegó, Paz y Antonella estaban en su oficina, junto a dos secretarias más que estaban respondiendo las llamadas de teléfono. Cuando la asistente vio a su jefe, se tapó la boca y comenzó a llorar. Lo había hecho cuando Carlisle dio aviso del fallecimiento, pero trató de guardar compostura pues había muchas cosas que hacer. Pero cuando vio a su jefe llegar con su semblante de pena y cansancio, no pudo sino volver a estallar en llanto.

Edward no pudo hacer más que acercarse a su "fiel escudera" y abrazarla, mientras ella le pedía una y otra vez perdón.

-Por qué me pides perdón, Paz-

-Yo no… yo no tendría que… reaccionar… así…-

-Paz, estás en todo el derecho a hacerlo. Todos lo hicimos. No te sientas mal por eso…-

-Estoy aquí para lo que necesites, Edward- dijo su asistente, secándose las lágrimas con su pañuelo ya empapado.

-Gracias Paz-

-Edward, creo que debes ir a tu casa y dormir un poco. Me encargaré de todo, tu padre y Emmett vienen cansados del viaje también-

-Gracias Antonella. Yo la verdad no tengo cabeza ahora para eso, así que delego eso en tus manos-

-¿Es cierto que cremarán el cuerpo?- preguntó ella

-Si Antonella… qué irónico, ¿no? Pero Sam no dejaba de decir que cuando… muriese, tendría que ser cremado. No me perdonaría que fuera de otra manera…-

-Me encargaré de eso, además del lugar de velatorio, los trámites del traslado de las cenizas hacia USA… tú ve y descansa Edward-

-Lo intentaré Antonella. Iré ahora a ver a mi hijo-

-Claro, te llamo en cuanto esté todo listo-

-Antonella, lo que estás haciendo es muy valioso para mi familia y para mí. Te lo agradezco de verdad-

-Ni que lo digas. Ahora ve por tu hijo. Cuando tengamos todo listo te informaremos-

-Gracias muchachas- dijo, despidiéndose de sus colaboradoras y saliendo rumbo al apartamento de Kate.

¿Cómo le explicaría a su hijo lo que sucedía? Porque tarde o temprano él preguntaría por su amigo Sam. ¿Cómo se lo tendría que decir? Se cuestionaba Edward de camino al apartamento de Kate. Cuando llegó, ella estaba abrazando a su hijo. Él miraba a todos allí con su ceño fruncido pues aunque era niño, intuía que algo raro pasaba.

No pudo negar que se volvió loco al ver a su tío y a su abuelo, pero le pareció raro ver llorar a su mamá. No le gustaba.

-¿Estás triste, mami?-

-Sí cielo…- asintió ella, acariciando el rostro preocupado de su hijo.

Por eso, cuando su padre o su súper héroe llegó, corrió hasta él. Edward lo tomó en brazos y lo apretó fuerte.

-¿Papi…?-

-Campeón…-

-¿También tienes pena?-

Edward miró a su hijo, que lo observaba como estudiándolo. Aunque intentó sonreírle, pero el pequeño no quedó del todo convencido.

-Hijo, todos tenemos pena-

-¡Pero Tata Car está aquí… y Tito Emm también!-

-Sí, estamos felices que estén aquí…-

-¿Y por qué mami y Bella lloran?-

-Steve, ¿recuerdas lo que le pasó a Lina ayer?-

-Sí… se fue a acompañar a su mami al cielo. Eso me dijo Bella…-

-Y es cierto cariño…. Un amigo nuestro también tuvo que ir al cielo a acompañar a su mami…-

-¿Qué amigo?-

Edward carraspeó antes de contestar -Sam…-

-¡¿Sami? ¡Noo… él dijo que vendría a jugar conmigo, y me enseñaría trucos de mago…!-

-Pero ya no va a poder venir, hijo…-

-Pero... pero… él lo prometió… sacaría un conejo del gorro… y…-

-Steve… su mamá lo necesitaba en el cielo-

Steve se quedó viendo a su papá un rato, procesando lo que su padre le había explicado. Poco a poco sus ojitos se fueron humedeciendo y comenzó a hacer pucheritos. Edward no pudo hacer otra cosa que volver a abrazarlo fuerte. Su pequeño hijo, pese a su edad, a su manera entendía lo que pasaba.

-¿El camino al cielo es largo…?- preguntó el niño cuando pudo hablar.

-No estoy seguro hijo…-

-Porque si es largo, Lina y Sam se encontrarán en el camino y llegarán juntos… ¡No estarán solos papi!- le dijo, abriendo los ojos y alegrándose ante la idea de que ambos se acompañaran de camino al cielo. Edward miró a su hijo y sus lágrimas volvieron a salir de él. Asintió, sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo.

-Claro que no estarán solos, además, nosotros siempre los recordaremos, ¿verdad?-

-¡Sip! ¡Y cuando traiga a mi perrito lo llamaré Samy!- ideó el niño al instante.

-Suena bien- dijo Edward, sonriendo e imaginando la reacción de su amigo si supiera que el perro de su hijo se llamará como él.

El resto observó en silencio el dialogo del padre y del hijo. Carlisle se sintió orgulloso de ver a su hijo abordar esa situación, y de su nieto, por tener un corazón tan grande y noble.

Emmett jugó un rato con el pequeño, mientras Carlisle tomaba un café con Edward y Kate. Se sentían cansados, pero ninguno en verdad podía dormir. Bella lo intentaría en el cuarto del Kate. Pero no pudo tampoco. Se lo pasó encerrada en el baño, sintiéndose pésimo y vomitando todo cuanto comía. Cuando Edward la fue a ver, esperando encontrarla dormida, sintió que estaba en el baño. Se acercó y la oyó hacer arcadas de asco. Sin preguntar abrió la puerta y la vio vomitando en el retrete.

-No es necesario que estés aquí…-

-Bella, qué pasa, por qué estas vomitando-

-Es todo… esto…- dijo, volviendo a dirigir su rostro al wáter Edward sujetó su cabello y acarició su espalada.

Cuando Bella sintió que su estómago se calmó, enjuagó su boca y lavó su cara.

-Oye, ¿te sientes bien?-

-Sí, ya estoy bien-

-¿Segura?-

-Completamente-

-Oye, debemos marcharnos. Antonella llamó y dijo que todo estaba listo, ¿quieres quedarte con Kate?-

-Quiero ir contigo…-

-Pasaremos por el apartamento y nos cambiaremos. Luego nos reuniremos con los demás en la capilla del crematorio-

-No puedo creer que estamos hablando de esto…- dijo ella, agachando la cabeza, rendida por el dolor y la pena. Él se acercó, levantó el rostro de Bella con sus dedos y besó sus labios con suavidad. No pudo decir nada, pues a él también le costaba creerlo.

OOO

-Ayer dijiste que tenías algo que decirme, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó Edward, recordando lo que Bella le había dicho el día anterior, mientras conducía de camino a casa.

Bella se tensó y en tres segundos sopesó si debía o no decirle. O sea, debía decírselo… ¿pero qué tan buen momento era ese?... no, no lo era.

-Oh, bue… bueno- tartamudeó –No te preocupes, es algo que puede esperar-

-¿Estás segura? Puedes decírmelo- insistió Edward, mirándola de reojo.

-No es para que te preocupes, Edward. Lo hablaremos después- dijo, tranquilizándolo y tranquilizándose.

-Ok. ¿Hablaste con Renée?-

-Ayer. Ella estaba esperanzada en que todo saliera bien… ya sabes…-

-Entiendo… Carlisle dijo que se quedaría ella y Rose en Seattle. Es mejor así, ellas deben estar tranquilas-

-Sí- respondió Bella, pensando y rogando en silencio que todo aquello no malograra el embarazo de su madre, el de Rose y el suyo.

Llegaron a casa, se ducharon y se cambiaron de ropa. Edward insistió en que Bella comience algo liviano, y luego se fueron a la capilla del crematorio, en donde el cuerpo de Sam estaba dentro de un féretro caoba, sobre el cual descansaba un arreglo floral de margaritas y rodeado este por cuatro velas a sus costados. El lugar no era grande, era más bien adecuado para la gente que recibirían allí durante lo que duraba el velatorio. A la mañana siguiente, harían la ceremonia privada de cremación y luego Carlisle y Emmett tendrían la ingrata labor de llevar el ánfora con las cenizas de Sam.

Mientras la gente que conocía a los Cullen y a Sam Ulley llegaba y se acercaba a saludarlos, Edward miraba fijo hacia el ataúd, preguntándose el "_para qué_". Cuando su madre falleció tan sorpresivamente como su amigo, Sue se le acercó para abrazarlo, mientras él lloraba como un niño preguntándose el por qué.

_-No Edward, no es por qué, es para qué…-_

_-¡¿Qué objeto puede tener la muerte de mi madre Sue?-_

_-Ahora es muy pronto para responder eso, mi niño- _

Y ella tenía razón. Carlisle y sus hijos eran seres independientes entre ellos, sentimentalmente hablando. Edward que vivía fuera del país, prácticamente no se comunicaba con ellos, ni con su padre ni con sus hermanos. Con Emmett y Alice pasaba lo mismo. No había palabras de cariños entre ellos, siempre era Esme quien incentivaba a ese tipo de cosas. A ellos les incomodaban esas muestras de cariño. Ella era el lazo o el punto convergente entre su esposo y sus hijos. Cuando ella murió, Carlisle y sus hijos crearon un núcleo de protección y amor muy fuerte, haciendo que la relación entre ellos se solidificara y se arraigara con fuerza y potencia. ¿Pero era necesaria la muerte de su madre para que eso sucediera? Después pensó en la llegada de Renée a la vida de su padre y por ende la llegada de Bella a la suya, aunque él cree, sin titubear, que aunque su madre hubiese estado viva, Bella y él irrefutablemente se hubiesen conocido y sus vidas se hubiesen cruzado. Era su alma gemela. Tarde o temprano hubiese dado con ella.

¿Pero ahora? _"¡¿Para qué Sam… para qué…?" _probablemente como la vez pasada con su madre, él encontraría la respuesta más adelante.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Bella a Edward, cuando se dio cuenta que él pareciese andar en un plano diferente a este.

-¿Mmh?-

-Estás pensativo…- le hizo ver, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas. Edward le dio una sonrisa pequeña y acarició su rostro con la mano que tenía desocupada.

-Estoy bien, sólo pensaba en mamá…- le susurró.

Horas más tarde, Emmett se fue hasta el aeropuerto en busca de Jasper y Alice quienes insistieron en llegar, pese a que les dijeron que no era necesario.

Alice por cierto, le costó controlar el llanto. Al igual que sus hermanos, Sam era parte de su familia, y Jasper sentía un dolor profundo con la pérdida de su colega y amigo.

También llegó Paulina a saludar a Bella y Edward, sin poder creer lo que había sucedido. Se acercó a Bella y la sacó a tomar aire, pues la vio pálida, como aquella vez cuando le diagnosticaron la anemia.

-¿Estás bien? Ok, sé que fue estúpido preguntar eso…-

-Estoy tranquila… dentro de lo que puedo… esto ha sido doloroso, sorpresivo…injusto, devastador… no se- dijo ella, terminando de hablar con un llanto, haciendo que Paulina la abrazara y la confortara –él no se merecía esto, no se lo merecía…-

-Estos malditos terroristas…-

-¡Pero por qué habrían de hacerle eso a Sam! ¡Por qué!- dijo, golpeándose los muslos con sus puños, frustrada. De momento a otro, sintió un dolor en su barriga, no muy fuerte, haciendo que instintivamente sus manos acariciaran su barriga. Respiró, recordándose el pequeñito que crecía dentro de ella y de lo fuerte que tendría que se por él.

-Oye, calma. Te ves pálida y debe ser por todo esto. Si te pones así, le diré a Edward-

-No es necesario, no lo preocupes más de lo que está…-

-Ok, pero cálmate. Confiemos en que la justicia hará su labor de encontrar a los responsables y aplicarles el castigo merecido-

-Eso espero…-

OOO

Cerca de la medianoche, sólo quedaba la familia. Kate se había ido cerca de las nueve. Había dejado casi toda la tarde a su hijo con la niñera en casa. Él no quiso ir a la guardería a jugar con sus amiguitos. De alguna manera, el pequeñito, a su modo, hacía duelo por su amigo Sam.

Kate había demostrado mucha fortaleza y templanza durante ese día, pese a su dolor. Ella era una mujer curtida a base de esfuerzo e incluso sufrimiento. Y la muerte de Sam la haría doblemente fuerte. La fuerza que había dejado en ella su amor, el corto tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

-Bueno hijos, es mejor que nos vayamos a descansar. Mañana será un día agotador. Emmett y yo tenemos hora de regreso a las cinco, todo está listo para eso- dijo Carlisle a su familia que se encontraba con él en el velatorio.

-Quizás sea necesario que viaje con ustedes…- le dijo Edward

-No Edward, eres la cabeza de la compañía aquí y recuerda que hay más gente que trabajaba para nosotros que falleció también, debes presentarte con sus familias mañana y darles tus condolencias. Debes estar aquí-

-Yo me quedo con Edward-

-Gracias Jasper-

-Bien familia. Vámonos entonces-

Carlisle, Alice, Emmett y Jasper se fueron al hotel Alcalá a descansar, mientras Edward y Bella se retiraban a su apartamento. En cuanto llegaron, Edward se fue hasta el bar y se sirvió un whisky, sentándose a beberlo en la penumbra de la sala, mientras Bella intentaba comer algo. Aunque el alimento no duró mucho en su estómago. Corriendo se fue hasta el baño. Allí se encerró para vomitar lo recién comido.

_"Demonios" _

-¿Bella? – Edward la siguió al dormitorio cuando la oyó correr hacia el baño –Hey, por qué te encierras…-

-Estoy bien… creo que comí algo… que me cayó mal…-

-Prácticamente no has comido. Ábreme la puerta, Bella-

-Edward, no es necesario…-

-Isabella…- con voz de advertencia.

Isabella… mala señal. No era momento de buscar pelea, así que le abrió.

-¿Estás vomitando otra vez? Pero Bella…-

-Debe ser el sistema nervioso que no mantiene nada en mi estómago-

-Bella, dime si te pasa algo, no me escondas nada…-

Bella miró el rostro preocupado de Edward frente a ella. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía por qué. No sabía cómo reaccionaría Edward con la noticia, menos en ese momento…

-Bella….- la voz de Edward vacilaba entre la súplica, la preocupación y la frustración.

Así que Bella se aferró a la encimera del baño, evocó la determinación de su padre, suspiró, cerró los ojos y habló:

-Entiendo que quizás este no sea el mejor momento para que te diga esto… pero no quiero seguir escondiéndotelo…-

-¿Bella?- Edward dio dos pasos hacia ella y la tomó por los brazos, pero ella bajó la cabeza y abrió los ojos y miró a sus pies

-Te lo iba a decir ayer… ya sabes…-

-Me estás asustando… cariño, mírame…- le pidió, levantando su rostro por el mentón.

-Edward… mi periodo no baja hace unos días…. Y me hice un test de embarazo- mientras ella decía las palabras lentamente, Edward iba abriendo los ojos con sorpresa –y… y salió positivo- soltó.

Edward dejó caer sus brazos al costado y como una cuestión paranormal, juró oír la voz entre risas de Sam detrás de él: _"¡Qué te parece! Tarde pero llega Cullen... ¡¿No querías un hermanito para Steve? ¡Pues ahí lo tienes!"_

Bella de alguna manera esperaba esa reacción de Edward. La que tergiversó por cierto, pensando en que definitivamente no había sido ni el momento ni la forma. Y que el olvido de aquella tarde al para tomar la dichosa píldora era su responsabilidad, pues si lo hubiese recordado, esto no estaría pasando.

-Lo siento Edward… yo no… yo sé que quizás… no es buen momento… perdóname….-

-Bella… por qué me pides perdón…- susurró él

-Porque…porque quizás este… no sea el mejor momento… para un hijo…- lloriqueaba ella, esquivando la vista en trance de Edward.

-Hija-

-¿Eh?- lo miró extrañada.

-Hija. Niña. Va a ser una niña…- dijo él, tranquilamente, como si se tratara de una cuestión segura y concreta, y no sobre una corazonada.

-Pero…-

-Bella, que me digas que estas embarazada… cariño, no puede haber sido en mejor momento…- la emoción de Edward comenzaba a burbujear en la superficie. Se sentía emocionado.

-Pero lo de Sam…-

-Sam debe estarse revolcando de la risa…-

-Por qué lo dices…-

-Porque cuando te diagnosticaron la anemia… por los síntomas… pensé que estabas embarazada…-

-Oh…-

-¿Ves?- volvió a levantar sus manos hasta tomar a Bella por la cintura y acercarla a su cuerpo –Estamos destrozados por la muerte de Sam, pero esta noticia… viene a aplacar la pena, amor. Y no puedo estar más feliz de saber que tendremos un hijo…-

-¿De verdad?-

-¡Cómo no! Hubiese querido poder celebra como corresponde una noticia así, pero…-

-Lo sé…-

Edward apoyó su frente en la de Bella, absorbiendo su aroma y su belleza

-Dios Bella… yo no sé qué hubiese sido de mi si no hubieras estado a mi lado en este momento… me sostienes y me traes paz. Gracias por estar conmigo cariño, y gracias por esta sorpresa, este regalo, que no pudo llegar en mejor momento- susurró, sin dejar de verle a los ojos.

-Te amo-

-Y yo a ti, Bella. Te amo- dijo, y la besó.

La llevó hasta la cama y la recostó, mientras acariciaba su cabeza con suavidad para que ella se relajase y pudiese dormir. La observó mientras iba cayendo en el sueño y supo que cada día que pasaba la amaba más, pese a todos estos momentos de dolor intenso, su amor refulgía trayendo tranquilidad. Lo asumía, extrañaría a Sam y no sería capaz de acostumbrarse a su ausencia. Que en ese momento, probablemente hubiese sido él el primero en saberlo. Hubiese corrido hasta su apartamento, con una botella de vino, o dos, y se hubiesen embriagado, celebrando la noticia. Pero como hace unos momentos atrás, él sentía la presencia de Sam, como un espectro… sí, sonaba como aquellas cosas paranormales y psíquicas de las que él siempre se burló. Pero demonios, ahora no podía negar que sentía la presencia de su amigo y hermano.

-Demonios Sam… sé que estás conmigo…- dijo él en un susurro, mientras seguía acariciando el cabello de su novia, que ahora dormía tranquilamente.

OOOO

OO

_"Réquiem aetérnam dona eis, Dómine, et lux perpétua lúceat eis. Requiéscant in pace. Amén._

Concédeles Señor, el descanso eterno y que brille para ellos tu luz perpetúa. Que descansen en paz. Amén.

Fueron las palabras del Padre que dirigía la Misa, antes de que cuatro hombres vestidos completamente de negro, se posaran a los costados del ataúd, dos a cada lado, levantándolo de las manillas de plata envejecida, para llevarlo al lugar en donde se haría la cremación, mientras los asistentes que no eran parte del círculo cercano a Sam Ulley se retiraban.

Hubo que esperar unas dos horas hasta que un asistente regresara a la Capilla, con el ánfora de plata envejecida entre sus manos, la que dejó sobre una mesa bajo el altar, para que el Padre volviese a rezar por los restos de Sam Ulley.

No hubieron palabras ni discursos de despedida, pues cada uno de los que estaba allí, en su interior, elevaba palabras de agradecimiento por haber conocido a ese hombre y derramando lágrimas silenciosas por Sam.

Luego, aseguraron el ánfora y la metieron dentro de una caja aseguraba, preparada para el vuelo que lo llevaría de regreso a Seattle. Todas las medidas legales y sanitarias estaban tomadas. Llegando allá, se realizaría una misa en su memoria y luego se llevarían sus restos hasta el camposanto, en donde se depositaría la vasija en el mausoleo familiar de los Cullen, en donde también descansaban los padres de Sam, muertos ya hace años.

Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice y Kate acompañaron a Carlisle y Emmett hasta el aeropuerto en donde tomarían un vuelo privado.

La despedida también fue silenciosa.

_"La pena nos deja en silencio"_ decía Esme, palabras que recordaba Carlisle cuando abrazó a sus hijos que se quedaban en Madrid.

OOOO

-Hay una cosa que no entiendo, ¿Por qué Sam no quiso que sus cenizas las desparramaran en el mar, o esas cosas que suelen hacerse con las cenizas…- preguntó Jasper, mientras iban de camino al apartamento, junto a Alice, Bella y Edward.

-Jasper, por favor…- le increpó Alice

-Pero…-

-Sam dijo que ni loco iba a ser alimento para lombrices, ni gusanos ni mucho menos para peces- dijo Edward sonriendo al recordar las palabras de su amigo cuando alguna vez hablaron el tema.

-Creo, Edward, que debemos llegar a tu apartamento, abrir una de esas botellas de vino Premium con las que tú y ese bribón solían embriagarse, y brindar por él-

-Toda la razón Jasper. Vámonos por ese vino- mientras los hombres iban ideando esos planes, Bella, en el asiento trasero del coche, junto a Alice, observaba por la ventana, acariciando sutilmente su barriga. Se sentía tranquila, quizás un poco cansada, pero sentía una paz extraña. Quizás la relajó haberle dicho a Edward lo del embarazo y ver su reacción. De cualquier forma, eso seguía siendo un secreto entre ambos. No habían platicado acerca de cuándo decirles a los demás. Lo que si hablaron, era de la cita médica que habían concretado para el día siguiente, para percatarse de que ella y el pequeño… o la pequeña crecían sin problemas.

De la boda tampoco habían hablado. Se casaban en un mes. Se supone que Alice estaba en Milán en busca del "vestido de novia perfecto", pese a las protestas de Bella sobre lo que ella, "la novia" quería: un simple vestido blanco o marfil. Pero Alice hizo un mohín cuando oyó eso del vestido simple. Al menos la ceremonia iba a ser íntima, familiares y amigos cercanos. Ya casi todas las invitaciones estaban enviadas, Alice se encargó de eso en tiempo record… ¿Pero estaban los ánimos para fiestas, por pequeñas e íntimas que fuesen?

-Estás en la luna Bella- dijo Alice, poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Bella y haciendo que Edward la mirara por el retrovisor.

-Sólo pensaba. Además estoy un poco cansada…- le dijo ella a su cuñada, sonriendo

-Quizás el vino podríamos posponerlo…-

-No, no por favor Jasper. Estoy bien-

-Ok- dijo Jasper, sonriéndole a Bella.

Y es así como en la sala del apartamento, cuando eran eso de las cinco de la tarde, Alice, Bella, Jasper y Edward recordaban las aventuras de Sam Ulley, sacando a la superficie anécdotas de lo más divertidas:

-Se disfrazó de vaquero para llamar la atención de una chica… las botas eran duras y le apretaban los pies. Emmett lo convenció de que fuera sin calcetas… ¡Dios, fue tan gracioso verle la cara de tortura!- reía Jasper, mientras recordaba esa anécdota de la universidad

-¡Eso fue épico! Luego se embriagó, por supuesto, se quitó las endemoniadas botas y bailó country sobre la mesa…-

-Bueno, pero era una fiesta de disfraces…- comentó Alice

-Bueno, no lo era… le tendimos una broma. Fue el único que llegó disfrazado…-

-¡Ustedes eran crueles!- les dijo Bella a Jasper y Edward.

-¿Nosotros? Oye, Sam era el maestro. El primer día de trabajo de Emmett en la consultoría, de alguna manera se las arregló para meter "pica-pica" en sus calzoncillos. Ese fue un plan muy bien elaborado- se defendió Edward

-Fue perfecto- asintió Jasper, sin dejar de reírse.

La vida sigue adelante, las personas siguen su camino cargando los recuerdos… y la pena. Pero siguen caminando.

Es así. Es así como debe de ser. Vida de altos y bajos, llantos y carcajadas. Pruebas que nos fortalecen.

OO

_"Todos los altibajos de la marea_

_Todos los sarampiones que ya pasé_

_Yo llevo tu sonrisa como bandera_

_Y que sea, lo que sea._

_…_

_Lo que tenga que ser, que sea_

_Y lo que no, por algo será_

_No creo en la eternidad de las peleas_

_Ni en las recetas de la felicidad…_

_…_

_Cuando pasen recibo mis primaveras_

_Y la suerte esté echada a descansar_

_Yo miraré tu foto en mi billetera_

_Y que sea, lo que sea"_

(Sea, Jorge Drexler)

* * *

><p><strong>BESOS A TODAS Y <strong>**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS!**


	48. Capítulo 22, segunda parte

Hola niñas (y niños)

Un abrazo grande a todas y como siempre, antes de todo, **MIL GRACIAS** por sus comentarios, lecturas fantasmas, alertas y todo aquello que me hace sentir infinitamente halagada.

Les cuento, este es el PENÚLTIMO capítulo. Sí nenas...se va el capi... les cuento que el Lunes se va la historia con el ultimo capitulo mas un epilogo y el prólogo de mi nueva locura...¿me acompañarán en esa?¿sí? pues espero verlas a todas por ahí cuando la estrenemos.

Como siempre, el adelanto e la actualización esa gracias a mi beta Paly a quien adoro...

Y bueno...hoy tenemos información importante de la que espero vuestra reacción.

Nos leemos el lunes y gracias de antemano por darse el tiempo e pasar por aquí y leer.

Abrazos gigantes a todas!

Cata!

* * *

><p>-A las diez es la cita con un obstetra. Lo recomendaron en la consulta de mi ginecóloga- comentó Bella a Edward, mientras le ayudaba con su abrigo y su bufanda.<p>

-Ok, a las diez estaremos allí…-

-Edward, tienes que hacerte cargo de miles de cosas. Esto puedo hacerlo yo sola...-

-Ni lo pienses Bella. Estaré en la oficina una hora, lo justo para hablar con Antonella. Luego vendré por ti, ¿Si?-

-Como digas…- le dijo, levantándose sobre la punta de sus pies para alcanzar los labios de Edward y darle un beso de despedida antes que se fuera, al que él respondió cariñosamente.

OOO

-Paz, buenos días. ¿Antonella ya está aquí?-

-Sí Edward-

-Dile que la espero enseguida en la oficina. A las nueve tengo que marcharme y no regreso hasta las tres- dijo, entrando a su oficina, mientras su asistente lo seguía –Iré a la misa del chofer… y enseguida iré a reunirme con la administración de los hoteles de los que Sam estuvo a cargo-

-Entiendo. Voy por Antonella-

-Gracias Paz-

Se acomodó en su escritorio, recostó su cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró. Enseguida se reacomodó y vio el alto de sobres con condolencias que no tenía ganas de leer. Las agradecía, pero no tenía tiempo de ir una por una, así que pidió a Paz que mandara tarjetas de agradecimiento.

-¿Me necesitas? Pensé que te tomarías el resto de la semana…-

-No Antonella, no puedo hacer eso. Tenemos pendientes que son urgentes de resolver, pero lo más importante es ver… quien ocupará el puesto de Sam…- dijo algo incómodo, mientras se desanudaba un poco su corbata.

-¿Harás algún concurso interno? ¿Ascenderás a alguien? Quizás debas darle tiempo a Kate para que…-

-Ella no tiene las competencias profesionales para el cargo. Es excelente en el puesto que Sam eligió para ella, pero necesita más experticia. Tengo que pensar en ello con la mente fría, y la verdad, tengo mi candidato a sucesor-

-¿Puedo saber quién? ¿Jasper quizás?-

-No. Tú-

-¡¿Yo? Oh, bueno, yo…-

-Mi padre y yo elegimos a Sam para ese puesto por su competencia, su experiencia y porque era alguien de toda nuestra confianza. Creo que tienes las mismas cualidades de Sam. Eres la candidata perfecta para el puesto-

-Me honras Edward… ¿Sabes? Sam era un tipo testarudo y muy confiado de si mismo. Espero que no creyera que lo odiaba o algo así… ya sabes, mi carácter…-

-¿Entonces?-

-Acepto el puesto para honrar la memoria de uno de los mejores elementos humanos que ha tenido esta firma hotelera. Sé que es raro que lo diga precisamente yo, pero quiero que lo sepas, es lo que siempre pensé. Ni es un cliché típico de estas situaciones…-

-Entiendo… esta tarde iremos y tendremos una reunión con los administrativos y les daré a conocer la decisión. Necesito que me acompañes a la misa del chofer…-

-Clarence, lo sé. Ahora, tengo una duda, ¿Mi puesto lo cubrirás?-

-Sí, tengo a la persona indicada para ese puesto. Espero que la apruebes-

-Sorpréndeme Edward- le incitó Antonella.

Eward levantó el auricular y tecleó el número un número:

-¡Paz, a mi oficina, ahora!- llamó Edward a su asistente por el teléfono con premura.

-¡Enseguida señor!-

Cuando Paz llego a los dos minutos, se acomodó frente a Edward. Se espantó, pues Antonella estaba de pie junto a ella, mirándola muy seriamente, para variar, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Paz, necesito que consigas a alguien para cubrir un puesto. Debe ser mujer, de confianza…-

-¿Qué características debe tener la postulante?-

-Es para el puesto de mi asistente, Paz-

-¿Edw… Señor?-

-Paz, el puesto de mi asistente está vacante. Necesito que tomes tus cosas de ese escritorio, las metas en una caja y las saques de ahí…- Edward hablaba seriamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la pobre Paz.

-Pe..pero… yo…- Paz ya estaba llorando.

-Paz. Necesito que lleves tus cosas de tu escritorio a la oficina de Antonella. Esa es ahora tu oficina-

-¿Mmh?- ella ladeó la cabeza, confundida. _"¡¿Yo? ¡¿A caso se volvió loco?"_

-Te estoy ascendiendo Paz-

Paz miraba a Edward con la sensación de que a su jefe se la había soltado un tornillo… o a ella. Abría y cerraba la boca como si fuera un pecesito. No entendía nada.

-¿Por... por qué…?-

-Porque eres completamente apta para el puesto Paz. Porque has hecho carrera en esta empresa, eres profesional y tienes toda mi confianza de que serás capaz de cumplir con los propósitos del puesto. Ahora, tu último trabajo como mi asistente es encargarte de tu sucesora, que la dejo en tus manos para que elijas a alguien. Desde mañana comenzaremos a trabajar como colegas Paz, espero que estés preparada-

-Si… sí señor… Edward… digo, sí Edward- levantándose como resorte, mirando a Edward y luego a la bruja… O ex bruja. Se sorprendió, pues incluso vio una leve sonrisita en el rostro de Antonella.

Edward le dio una media sonrisa a su colega y dejó que saliera.

-Has hecho una buena elección Edward- dijo Antonella, reafirmando y apoyando la decisión de Edward, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Lo sé-

OOOO

Los exámenes de sangre dieron como resultado que Bella tenía casi cinco semanas de embarazo. El doctor le dijo que podía seguir haciendo su vida normal, con una dieta balanceada y unas vitaminas, además de infusiones naturales para controlar las náuseas, las que eran completamente normales.

Desde la muerte de Sam había pasado una semana, y las investigaciones seguían tomando un ritmo para Edward, demasiado lento.

-¿Señor Cullen? Afuera hay un hombre que quiere verlo… pero no tiene cita…-

-¿De quién se trata?-

- Jason Jenks-

-Hazlo pasar Michelle, y que no nos interrumpan, por favor-

-Como diga- acató la nueva asistente, haciendo pasara al serio y extraño hombre a la oficina de su jefe.

Edward había olvidado completamente el asunto con Jenks

-Señor Cullen-

-Jenks, por favor, tome asiento-

-Lamento mucho la pérdida del señor Ulley. Mi más sentido pésame, señor-

-Muchas gracias Jason. Ahora dígame, ¿Tiene novedades?-

-Espero que con esta noticia pueda descansar al menos con este tema. Verá, mi equipo estaba algo aburrido de seguirle los pasos a este niñito, así que se movieron para hacerlo caer en una trampa. Un par lo contactó para que le vendiera drogas que consiguió con una rapidez impresionante, y otros de mis muchachos se hicieron pasar por agentes antinarcos… ya sabe. Lo amenazaron con que saliera del país por las buenas, o lo deportarían. El marte de la semana pasada estaba tomando su vuelo rumbo a la tierra de Margaret Thatcher. Difícilmente vuelva a pisar tierras españolas. Mis informantes en el aeropuerto me avisaran si al niño en cuestión decidiera regresar, cuestión que dudo- explicó orgulloso el investigador.

-Vaya Jenks, estoy sorprendido y muy tranquilo por los demás. Ha hecho un muy buen trabajo…-

-Me alegro y estoy a su disposición para lo que se pueda volver a presentar-

-Se lo agradezco…- dijo Edward, mientras sacaba su chequera para darle al hombre su último muy merecido y suculento pago. Mientras lo hacía, una idea cruzó su cabeza –Quizás haya otra cosa que podría hacer por mí- dijo Edward, mientras extendía el documento y Jenks miraba la cifra, alzando levemente las cejas.

-Usted dirá…-

-Supongo que está al tanto de lo sucedido con Sam. Las pericias no han dado con los responsables…-

-Las pericias "oficiales" no han dado con los responsables, señor-

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-Lo primero que se pensó y lo que se sostiene, es sobre un atentado terrorista, cuestión que lamentablemente, no es ajeno a lo real. Fuentes extraoficiales hablan de un nuevo grupo anarquista que quería hacer saber a la corona real su… descontento. Son un grupo de jóvenes que nada tiene que ver con la ETA por ejemplo, pero que los siguen como ejemplo. El artefacto explosivo fue puesto en el hangar equivocado y lugar equivocado-

-Dios del cielo…- Edward se negaba a aceptar que Sam hubiese muerto a manos de unos malditos pendejos anarcos.

Bufaba y se pasaba las manos por su cabello, una y otra vez, sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

-No sólo murió gente en el aeropuerto señor, sino también en otros puntos de la ciudad-

-¿Qué tan cerca están de dar con ellos?-

-Bastante cerca. Pero las investigaciones son privadas, no alzan la voz para evitar que estos tipos se pongan en alerta y escapen, o pidan ayuda, no sé si me explico-

-¿Qué tan graves son los cargos para ellos?-

-Si usted es asesorado por un buen equipo de abogados, a la no despreciable suma de años que ese grupo estará en la cárcel, puede evitar beneficios y encerrarlos unos cuantos años más. No es muy correcto que lo diga, pero mi esposa tiene experiencia en este tipo de casos. Todos ganados por lo demás-

-Dígale que venga mañana a hablar conmigo. Cuando agarren a esos tipos, quiero que los metan a la cárcel y los refundan ahí-

-Entiendo. Hay organismos de derechos humanos que están tomando parte de esto, además del gobierno. De cualquier modo le diré a mi mujer que se comunique con usted. Ahora, me retiro. Tengo pendientes- dijo el hombre, levantándose y extendiéndole la mano a Edward.

-Le estoy muy agradecido-

-Es mi trabajo, señor-

Ok, al menos Edward podía estar tranquilo de que ese hijo de puta estaba de regreso en Londres y que no habría peligro para su novia. Por otro lado, estaría al pendiente del desarrollo de la investigación para dar con los asesinos de Sam. Movería cielo y tierra para verlos encerrados en la maldita cárcel.

OOO

-Te ves cansado…- le dijo Bella a Edward, recibiéndolo en la entrada de la casa.

-Fue un día agotador…-

-Hola- ella se acercó a su boca y le dio un tierno beso

-Hola hermosa- le respondió él sobre sus labios -¿Cómo se han portado ustedes dos?- agregó, llevando una de sus manos hasta el vientre de ella.

-Muy bien. Al menos me dejó poner atención en clases y comer sin devolver el alimento- le contó, llevándolo hasta el sofá de la sala.

-¿Ves? Mi niña se comporta bien con mami…- mientras el futuro padre acariciaba la plana barriga de Bella.

-¿Insistes con lo de "la niña"?-

-Por supuesto que sí-

-Edward, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo- dijo ella, acomodándose con sus rodillas sobre este.

-Dime cielo-

-Es sobre…la boda…-

-Qué sucede con eso…-

-Con todo lo que ha pasado… entendería si quisieras cambiar la fecha… -

-¿De qué hablas Bella? Ni siquiera se me pasó esa idea por la mente. ¿A caso no quieres casarte conmigo?-

La confusión abrumó a Edward.

-No, no Edward… pero es por lo que ha pasado con Sam…- dijo ella para tranquilizarlo.

-Oye, Sam me patearía el trasero si se me ocurriera aplazar la boda. No cariño, no quiero hacerlo. Yo me casaría mañana contigo… o lo hubiese hecho ya hace mucho, y lo sabes- dijo, acercando su rostro y acariciando su nariz con la punta de la suya.

-Alice me dijo que seguiría adelante con todo. Incluso dijo que habían llegado ya algunos regalos-

-Que todo siga su curso… además, seguimos siendo sólo tú y yo los que sabemos de tu embarazo, ¿no?-

-Sí-

-¿Serás capaz de guardar el secreto hasta el día de la boda?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Mmmm… porque idearé la forma de decírselo a la familia. Confía en mí-

-¡Pero Alice y las demás se darán cuenta de que he engordado! ¿Qué les voy a decir?-

-¿Engordar? ¡Claro que no! Y si es así, pues seguro se te ocurre algo…-

-Voy a engordar como una vaca…-

-Claro que no…- dijo Edward, besando su cuello. Hace dos semanas que lo único que Bella y él hacían sobre la cama, era dormir.

Se extrañaban. Cuando estaban juntos, eran capaces de olvidarse del resto del mundo que los rodeaba y centrarse sólo en las sensaciones de sus cuerpos y en el amor que los empujaba. Y en ese momento, después de todo lo que había pasado, necesitaban olvidarse de todo.

Sin decir más, Edward tomó sobre sus brazos a Bella y la llevó a la pieza, mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello y con su nariz lo acariciaba.

Allí, comenzaron a quitarse la ropa muy lentamente, disfrutando del reencuentro., reclamándose mutuamente. Porque no hay mejor remedio para la pena, el dolor y el cansancio que el amor. Y esas eran sensaciones agrias por las que ambos habían tenido que pasar en la última semana.

-Hazme olvidar todo lo que nos ha pasado, Bella- decía él, pasando su boca por su cuello, acariciando sutilmente la espalda desnuda de ella.

Ella gemía efusivamente ante el suave toque de Edward, comenzando a dejarse llevar. Se sentía arder de deseo por él. La necesidad por sentir a Edward dentro suyo era burbujeante en su interior. No quería preámbulos, no quería juegos, quería que le hiciera el amor hasta perder el juicio.

Edward que sabía leer las reacciones en el cuerpo de su Bella, la depositó sobre la cama, mientras la besaba íntimamente entre sus piernas, sintiendo la liquidez de su cuerpo manar para él. _"Sí, dulce maná…", _mientras ella se arqueaba, a punto de sentir su primer orgasmo elevándose dentro de ella, mientras Edward jugueteaba con su dulce botón.

Subió por su cuerpo, sin dejar de besarla, hasta que llegó a estar totalmente sobre ella, frente a frente, observando sus oscuros y dilatados ojos marrones.

-¿Sabes?...- ronroneaba él sobre sus labios –Tu mirada… la de estos momento… a la expectativa de hacer el amor… es la misma… de la primera vez… que te hice mía…- jadeaba él, rozando su cuerpo con el de ella, que lo buscaba, sujetándolo y atrayéndolo a su cuerpo por la espalda.

-Dios… Edward… - ella levantó su cabeza y atacó los labios de Edward con furia, jalando sus cabellos, hundiendo sus dedos en su espalda mientras él entraba en ella, sintiéndose al fin llena por él. _"Dios, lo extrañaba tanto…"._

Movimientos lentos, adentro y afuera, dos cuerpos hecho uno, purgando penas y llantos de dolor.

-¡Cristo, Bella…!- jadeaba él, besándola con desenfreno

Ella gritaba de puro placer, perdiendo la cabeza, su capacidad de razonar y de hablar, sintiendo como su interior comenzaba a tensarse alrededor de él, y mientras él elevaba la velocidad de sus asaltos íntimos.

-Edw… Edw…. ¡Dios!-

-Ven… vente… para mí…- decía él entre gemidos y movimientos urgentes, haciendo que ella no soportara más y se dejara ir y estallar en miles de partículas, cada una con el nombre de su hombre, para momento después el aventarse en el mismo abismo, repitiendo en gritos el nombre de Bella.

Se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Bella, quien seguía intentando recuperar el aliento, pisar tierra. Él no se dio cuenta que quizás le molestaba el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, así que hizo amago de salirse de su cuerpo y quitar su peso, pero ella lo retuvo.

-Me gusta sentir… el peso de tu cuerpo caliente sobre mi… es delicioso-

-Pero te aplasto…-

-No… no estás tan gordo-

Él mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que ella soltara un "auch", absorbiendo su aroma delicioso.

-Te extrañaba…- le dijo ella, acariciando su cabellera, mientras él se acomodaba junto a ella, abrazándola por la cintura y metiendo su cara en el hueco de su cuello.

-Y yo a ti… -

-¿Estás cansado?- preguntó ella mordiéndose el labio. Él alzó su cabeza y la miró

-No. Yo descanso dentro de ti, Bella…-

-Bueno… te ofrezco más descanso entonces… no quiero dormir Edward…- susurró ella.

Edward volvió a besarla con lujuria para comenzar otra vez el ritual. Porque si ella no quería dormir, iba a hacer que se mantuviera despierta por mucho rato más.

OOO

Edward y Bella, aquel sábado, fueron hasta el apartamento que Sam había rentado cuando llegó. Debían decidir qué hacer con sus cosas y devolver el apartamento.

Para ambos fue muy doloroso entrar allí y sentir el aroma de la colonia de Sam inundando el lugar. Estaba desordenado y en su contestadora había un par de mensajes, además de comida en la cocina.

-Creo que la ropa podíamos donarla… comenzaré a meterla en una maleta…-

-Vamos- dijo Edward, acompañando a Bella hasta el cuarto de Sam.

Y parece que fue peor. Ambos se quedaron estáticos por unos segundos y luego se pusieron a trabajar. Edward sacó una maleta que había en lo alto del closet y la dejó sobre la cama desecha para que Bella comenzase a llenarla, mientras él "intruseaba" en sus cosas. En la gaveta de su mesita de noche, encontró algo de dinero en efectivo, además de su visa de trabajo y otros documentos personales. Y una cajita con una tarjeta. Sacó la pequeña caja cuadrada y el sobre, el que abrió leyendo a continuación_. _Enseguida abrió la caja y vio el anillo. Una piedra azul, quizás un zafiro, se destacaba sobre la base de plata. Una muy buena elección, pensó Edward, intentado recordar si Sam le comentó sobre la pedida de matrimonio… alguna vez se lo dijo, después de navidad, pero nada serio o concreto. Pero recién estaban comenzando la relación. Quizás Sam compró el anillo para dárselo luego…

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Bella detrás de él

-Es para Kate. Sam iba a pedirle que se casara con él…-

-Oh… es hermoso. ¿Se lo darás a Kate?-

-No sé Bella, ¿Crees que debo dárselo?-

Bella tomó el anillo entre sus manos y lo contempló. Sin duda era un anillo que Sam hubiese elegido. La piedra azul seguro le recordaba a los ojos de Kate.

-Si yo fuera Kate, esperaría recibir algo de Sam, sobre todo que me hiciera saber que él estaba pensando en el futuro de ambos… ya sabes-

-Sí, creo que sí-

-Se lo puedes dar hoy-

-Lo llevaré. Creo que sentiré si es o no el momento de hacerlo- dijo él, pensando en todas esas sensaciones extrañas que últimamente estaba sintiendo, como si alguien, o más bien Sam, le hubiese estado hablando o algo. Llevaría el anillo y sentiría si era el momento adecuado.

Guardaron la ropa y las cosas de más valor que quedaban allí y se las llevaron. Edward contactó a la corredora de propiedades para que se encargara de vender los muebles o decirle al dueño del apartamento que hiciera una oferta por ellos.

Enseguida se fueron hasta el apartamento de Kate, con quien quedaron de almorzar aquel día y pasar la tarde. Además, Steve ya tenía su nuevo amiguito en casa, Sammy, el perro Beagle que había comprado para ella, que era tan desordenado como Steve.

OOO

Se sentó frente al tocador y se contempló en el espejo. Lo que acababa de descubrir no lo esperaba. No lo entendía. Ella se cuidaba y no había olvidado tomar sus píldoras.

Se miraba en el espejo, mientras pasaban por su cabeza mil cuestionamientos, y mientras acariciaba el aparatito casero con el cual supo lo de su embarazo. ¿Qué tan certeros son? No lo sabía. Cuando quedó embarazada de Steve, ella lo supo a través de un examen de sangre, que son completamente seguros.

_"Dios, voy a tener un hijo de Sam"_ se decía, pensando en cual hubiese sido la reacción de Sam… "¿Y si no le hubiese gustado la idea?" Era demasiado pronto. Jamás hablaron de eso. Nunca. La idea de que a él no le hubiese agradado saber que iba a ser padre, dejó en Kate un rastro de duda amarga que la hizo llorar.

-¿Mami?-

Rápidamente se secó las lágrimas y dejó el aparato sobre el toulet, antes que su hijo lo descubriera y comenzara a preguntar. _"¡Dios! Cómo se lo explicaré a Steve"_

_-_Sí cariño…- dijo ella, tomando al niño en los brazos y sentándolo sobre sus piernas

-Mami, estás llorando de nuevo…- le dijo el niño, muy perspicaz, apuntando a los ojos rojos de su madre.

-Oh, claro que no amor. Sólo un poco de jabón dejó mis ojos adoloridos. Dime, que sucede…-

-¿Podemos Sammy y yo salir a jugar? Antes que llegue papá…-

-Ok, pero trata de no ensuciarte-

-Pedrito el hijo del portero nos está esperando para jugar con un balón de futbol-

-¡Sin salir del jardín!-

-Su papá estará con nosotros-

-Bien. Ve con cuidado-

-¡Sip!- le dijo el niño, dejándole un mojado beso sobre la mejilla.

El niño ya se había hecho un par de amiguitos en el edificio. Con pedro, unos tres años mayor que él, solía jugar a la pelota y su padre, Don Esteban, el portero, siempre los cuidaba. Los patios internos del edificio eran seguros, así que no había problema que jugaran ahí.

Después que terminó de arreglarse, y cerca del mediodía, la puerta sonó y al abrir, quien primero entró fue el pequeño Sammy, seguido de bella y Edward, quien traía en brazos a su hijo, que le venía contando las maravillas de su nuevo amigo.

-Así que riñes con Sammy…- le dijo Bella, mientras iban a la cocina a calentar la comida de Steve.

-Ya no puedo tener plantas, el las escarba todas y las alfombras…- reclamó ella, negando con la cabeza, pero con un tono de diversión.

-Es un perrito hermoso… aunque le dije a Edward que eran muy traviesos-

-Extraño a Lina, era una gata tranquila después de todo- se rió, luego su tono fue serio–también extraño a Sam-

-Todos lo hacemos. Hoy sacamos sus cosas del apartamento. Su ropa la donaremos y sus cosas de más valor las pondremos en una caja fuerte o algo así-

-Me parece estupendo-

Después que le dieron de comer a Steve, se fue a su cuarto a ver Bob Esponja mientras los grandes se acomodaban para ahora almorzar ellos.

-¿Ha estado todo bien con Antonella?- preguntó Edward.

-Sí. Ella es muy profesional y parece que todos le temieran… es… gracioso. Pero nos llevamos bien, dice que hacemos un buen equipo. Que las mujeres trabajan mejor que los hombres y todo ese discurso feminista- contó Kate.

-Eso es una novedad. Ella conoce el mercado muy bien-

-Seguro que sí. Ahora… hay algo que debo… hablar con ustedes. Creo que viajaré a Canadá, una semana antes de su boda. Necesito estar con mi familia, sobre todo ahora…-

-Claro que los necesitas, ve sin problemas. ¿Irás con Steve?- quiso saber Bella.

-Por supuesto. Espero que no tengas problema con eso- dijo Kate, mirando a Edward

-Lo extrañaré por supuesto, pero claro que no hay problema- admitió y aceptó él.

-Bien. Hay algo más- dijo ella, acomodándose en su asiento y dejando su tenedor junto al plato de spagettis.

-Qué sucede…-

-Bien, no sé cómo pasó esto… bueno, sí se… pero…-

-Kate por Dios, qué pasa…-

-Pasa que… estoy embarazada…- soltó así, sin más.

Y silencio. Si ella no lo esperaba, mucho menos Bella y Edward.

Bella incrédula, trataba de procesar la idea y verle el lado romántico. El bebé claramente es de Sam, lo que significa que tendría descendencia, y eso le parecía maravilloso.

Edward, en tanto, otra vez oyó las carcajadas detrás de él.

-Díganme algo por favor…-

-Pues Kate, esto es… es… una sorpresa- dijo Bella

-Cuando lo supe, pensé en cual hubiese sido la reacción de Sam y es probable que a él no le hubiese parecido… una buena idea…-

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó ahora Edward

-Estábamos recién comenzando a conocernos, comenzando una relación… ni siquiera hicimos planes… - admitió ella un poco apenada. Le escocía el alma saber que pudo haber pasado larga vida junto al hombre a quien había aprendido a amar tan fulminante y rápidamente.

_"¡Qué esperas Cullen!..." _Edward recibió esa "orden" del más allá. Ok, desde ahora él creería a pies firme en la vida después de la muerte, lo paranormal, metafísico y todo eso. Pues él era testigo de eso. Oía la voz clara de su amigo. No eran corazonadas ni su imaginación. Las oía. La oyó en ese momento.

-Kate, creo que un hijo tuyo y de Sam los hubiese unido de forma irremediable-

-Pero por obligación…-

-No lo creo- dijo él firmemente, mientras de su bolsillo sacaba la cajita y la tarjeta, dejándolas sobre la mesa - Sam te veía junto a él para el resto de su vida. Lo hiciste tan feliz Kate- agregó, acercando la caja y el sobre hacia ella, deslizándola sobre la mesa.

Ella, que no se había percatado del movimiento de Edward al sacar la caja, no entendió de que se trataba eso.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Es tuyo Kate. Es la respuesta que buscas. Sam te quería junto a él, incluso antes de saber que estabas embarazada- agregó Edward, mientras Bella, muy emocionada, tomaba una de las manos de su novio.

Kate tomó el sobre y lo abrió:

_"Este es para estar un paso más cerca de nuestra felicidad. Cásate conmigo, Kate…". _

Estaba llorando. Porque la muerte le había arrebatado su futuro, su felicidad, al padre de su segundo hijo. Dejó a un lado la tarjeta y abrió la caja, echándose a llorar aún más fuerte.

Edward y Bella no quisieron interrumpir ese momento, pero sabían que no sería buena idea dejarla sola. Asi que esperaron hasta que se tranquilizó.

-Que creen que deba hacer con esto-

-Puedes usarlo, es muy lindo para que lo guardes- recomendó Bella

-Es hermoso…-

-La piedra tiene el color de tus ojos. El mío no tiene ese detalle- dijo Bella, frunciendo el ceño y observando su anillo de compromiso. Edward bufó…lo que le faltaba. Al menos, el ambiente se había relajado un poco y las mujeres hablaban de cosas de mujeres, cuestión que a él le incomodó un poco.

-Creo que iré a ver Bob Esponja también. Después jugaremos futbol-

-Y nosotras prepararemos un pastel-

-¡Fantástico!- dijo Edward, levantándose, dándole un beso en la frente a su novia y retirándose a la pieza de su hijo en donde se acomodó junto a él en su cama y vio una entretenida mataron de Bob Esponja.

Ese fin de semana fue tranquilo y animado después de todo. Lo pasaron junto a Kate, Steve y Sammy por supuesto. el domingo, aprovechando que hacía buen día, se fueron a pasear. Hace semanas que no tenían dos días así de relajados y Rayos, lo necesitaban.

-¿Ves lo gracioso de todo esto?- preguntó Bella, la noche de domingo, mientras se preparaba para dormir sobre el pecho de Edward.

-Mmm…creo que no. Ilumíneme señorita Swan-

-Carlisle se va a llenar de niños. Steve tendrá dos hermanitos casi al mismo tiempo. Será mayor que su tío, o sea el hijo que mamá y Carlisle esperan, tú hermano y mi hermano; además, de su primo Emmett…-

-Emmett primero…-

-Como sea… ¡Será una locura!-

-Lo será… mi pobre viejo quería nietos… ¡Pues nietos va a tener!-

Ambos se carcajearon a la idea.

-Mañana tengo que preparar maletas-

-Dios, ¿Es estrictamente necesario?-

-Lo es Edward. Necesito ver a mamá. Además, los planes originales estaban así, ¿Recuerdas?-

-Te vas tú, se va Kate con mi hijo…-

-Pero Jasper viene y no estarás solo. En tres semanas nos casaremos e iremos a alguna parte de la que tú no has querido decirme-

-No, no te lo diré…- se mantuvo firme en no revelar la sorpresa. Brasil era un buen lugar para que su Bella tomara sol al menos dos semanas. Cuando fuese verano la llevaría a recorrer Europa, claro, si el doctor se los permitía.

-¿Entregaste las invitaciones a Paz y Antonella?-

-Sí señora-

-Bien. Paulina y sus padres confirmaron que irían-

-Esplendido- asintió Edward, besando a Bella y agradeciendo a Dios y a sus amigos fantasmas, entre ellos Sam, que las cosas comenzaran a normalizarse. Aunque la pena de su perdida, siguiera latente.

OOO

-Así que me abandonas, eh?- le dijo Edward a su pequeño hijo, mientras le arreglaba la chaqueta azul.

-Mami dijo que nos veremos pronto en casa de tata Car…-

-En diez días. Pórtate bien y llámame, ¿sí?-

-¡Sí papi!- dijo el niño, abrazándose fuerte a su padre y dejándole un gran beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Edward, por dejar que viajara ahora…-

-En el trabajo está todo bajo control. Tú descansa, comparte con tus hermanos y cuídate-

-Sí Edward, gracias- dijo ella, dándole un abrazo a su amigo. Sí, porque eran padres y amigos. Y eso era bueno.

Cruelmente para el pobre Edward, ese mismo día por la tarde, Bella se iba rumbo a Estados Unidos.

-Esto es cruel…- decía Edward, abrazado a Bella.

-Lo siento cariño… pero Jasper llega mañana…-

-Y tendré mi despedida de soltero con vedets y todo- dijo él, desafiándola para que se quedara y lo apartara de esas malas mujeres. Pero ella no lo hizo, sólo sonrió.

-Y yo la mía- dijo ella, sonriéndole y alzándole las cejas sugestivamente.

-No, no la tendrás- dijo Edward, haciendo desaparecer su sonrisita pícara.

-Bueno, es hora de embarcar o perderé el vuelo. Te veo en unos días, amor-

-Ok. Cuídate y recuerda guardar nuestro secreto-

-Lo intentaré… espero que Alice no me encuentre más gorda-

-Tontita. Ahora vete, antes que te lleve de regreso conmigo-

-Te amo Edward Cullen-

-Y yo a usted, futura señora Cullen- dijo, antes de aferrar sus manos a su nuca y a su cintura y besarla de modo tal que el recuerdo de su boca quedara en él durante esos infames diez próximos días de soledad.

_"¡Últimos diez días de soltería Cullen. Deberías estar feliz. Después de eso te encadenaras a los martirios de un matrimonio, así que aprovecha amigo. Alcohol, mujeres…!"_ esas eran las palabras que Edward oyó en la voz de Sam, ante las cuales bufó y negó con la cabeza, mientras veía a su futura esposa entrar en la sala de embarque del aeropuerto.

* * *

><p><strong>Señoritas: comenzamos lo que mi beta Paly y yo hemos llamado: "La campaña del pañal" =P<strong>

**BESOS A TODAS Y ****ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS!**


	49. Capítulo 23, segunda parte  Epílogo

**Y SE VA...**

Voy a comenzar con los agradecimientos a quienes siguen la lectura de esta locura desde su primer capítulo. Aquellas a quienes se fueron integrando en el camino, a las que con cada publicación dejaban sus comentarios, los que me animaban a seguir, a quienes hacían su lectura silenciosa...en fin. A todas ustedes mil mil gracias.

A mi Beta Paly que ha tenido una paciencia única y de quien estoy muy agradecida...

Y bueno, no me queda más que dejarlas con el último capítulo más el epílogo...y además un adelanto de la nueva historia que probablemente lance mañana, que se llamará** "Cuerpo y Alma"**. Espero verlas por allí. Son siempre bienvenidas.

De momento es todo. A leer y una vez más, mil gracias por su compañía en este lindo periplo.

_**OS AMO, OS QUIERO OS ADORO!**_

* * *

><p>Renée y Carlisle esperaban a Bella en el aeropuerto, quien llegó con dos horas de retraso. Cuando Bella vio a su mamá, corrió hasta ella y la abrazó, llorando en sus brazos. Había necesitado de ese calor que su madre le proporcionaba desde el día en que Sam murió.<p>

-Dios mamá, te he echado tanto de menos… y estás…tan hermosa…-

-Oh cielito… también te extrañé… pero ya estás aquí- decía la mamá, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su niñita.

-Yo también quiero mi abrazo- dijo Carlisle, haciendo que Bella se volteara hasta él y lo abrazara también.

-Bueno, vámonos que Alice y las chicas están ansiosas de verte. ¿Estás cansada?-

-Un poco, pero puedo aguantar algo de charlas femeninas. ¿Y cómo te has sentido mamá?-

-Oh, muy bien… a penas salgo de casa. Tengo que hacer reposo, ya sabes-

-Ya se te nota la barriga, te ves hermosa de verdad-

-¡Rose dice que el pelo se pone más brillante!-

-Bueno mujeres, andando- las animó Carlisle a seguir para ir a casa, donde las mujeres estaban alborotadas por la llegada de Bella.

Todas estaban lastimadas por la pérdida de Sam, y de alguna manera necesitaban ese relajo. Comenzaron a recordarlo, a recordar las vivencias con él, y antes de que todas las magdalenas se derrumbaran en llanto, Alice se puso a enumerar todo aquello que debían hacer, además del baby shower para Rose. Pero lo primero era la boda de sus hermanos.

-¡Dios! Tenemos tantas cosas que hacer… la prueba del vestido, debes darle un vistazo a la iglesia, al salón y los regalos que ya han llegado…- comentó Alice mientras comían algo, haciendo que el resto de las mujeres estallaran en algarabía. Pero el cambio de horario, las horas de vuelo más su "estado" la tenían a Bella algo "jodida" así cuando sintió que sus ojitos comenzaban a cerrarse, se disculpó y se retiró al cuarto que ya tenían preparado para ella.

Ni siquiera le habló a Edward… aunque no quiso ser desconsiderada, así que tecleó un rápido mensaje donde le decía que había llegado bien, pero que ahora mismo se estaba quedando dormida.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente, era cerca de medio día. Había dormido bien y se sentía descansada al menos. Aunque de sólo pensar en lo que le esperaba con Alice durante esos días… Uff.

A los únicos que encontró fue a Sue y a Carlisle tomándose un té en la cocina. Con ellos compartió durante un rato, mientras tomaba su leche y comía algo de fruta.

-¿Emocionada por la boda?- preguntó Sue, mientras le servía un vaso de jugo

-No he tenido tiempo de eso…aún. Pero tarde o temprano estaré paralítica de los nervios… Carlisle tendrá que arrastrarme por el altar…- dijo ella, riendo.

-Arrastrarte… no sé si a Alice le guste esa idea…pero puedo cargarte en brazos si no puedes caminar por el altar. Además, con esos tacones que ustedes usan…- comentó Carlisle. Terminando de tomar su café.

-¡Dios! Había olvidado eso…-

-Pero puedes usar tenis, ¿no? El vestido es largo y ni lo notarán…-

-Serás mi cómplice en eso, Carlisle. Emm, quería pedirte algo más…-

-Estoy para servirte-

-¿Puedes… puedes llevarme al cementerio? Quisiera llevarle flores a Sam-

-Acabemos el desayuno y nos vamos, ¿te parece?-

ooo

Después de ese relajante desayuno, Bella y Carlisle se fueron rumbo al camposanto. Afuera, compraron tres paquetes de flores, para Sam, Esme y los padres de Sam.

Cuando Bella se enfrentó a la lápida que llevaba el nombre de su amigo, no pudo evitar llorar. Acarició con sus dedos la inscripción de su nombre en relieve sobre una lámina de plata, y otra vez, como un viaje en segundos, recordó desde el día que lo conoció hasta la noche anterior de su muerte, cuando se despidió de él.

-Todos lo extrañamos…- dijo Carlisle, acercándose a Bella y pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros.

-Es difícil no… verlo siempre…-

-Lo es-

-Será difícil para Kate, ¿Sabes?-

-Por supuesto que sí. Estaban comenzando una relación, ¿no? Es cruel…-

-Es cruel ahora más…cuando Kate está esperando un hijo suyo…-

-¡¿Qué has dicho Bella?-

-¿Lo dije en voz alta?-

Bella no quería ser entrometida. Ella no debía ser la que diera esa noticia, sino la misma Kate, a quien sintió traicionar.

-¿Es verdad, Bella?-

-Oye, se supone que ella lo contaría, no yo… no sé qué me pasó-

-¡Dios del cielo! Un hijo de Sam… ¡Que alegría!- exclamó Sam, secándose las lágrimas y abrazando a Bella.

-Es como un regalo, ¿verdad?-

-Lo es. Un hermoso regalo de Sam antes de marchar-

-¿Puedes guardar el secreto? Al menos hasta que ella decida contártelo…-

-Lo haré- prometió Carlisle, para luego él y Bella comenzar a arreglar los jarrones con las flores que habían comprado.

OOOO

-Oye, conozco ese tono de voz, qué sucede- preguntó Edward al teléfono, mientras se preparaba el desayuno antes de ir a la oficina en Madrid.

Bella estaba recostada sobre su cama, después de un ajetreado día. Aun así, la melancolía a esa hora pesaba más.

-A parte que te extraño… esta mañana fuimos a ver a Sam… a dejarle flores-

-Entiendo…-

-Y… y creo que cometí una indiscreción…-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-No sé por qué lo hice… pero le dije a Carlisle lo de Kate y su embarazo… le pedí a él que guardara el secreto hasta que ella lo contara-

-Oh... bueno… no creo que haya problema. Creo que Sam no se hubiese molestado y que mi padre es discreto, así que no te preocupes…-

-Eso espero. Oye… te extraño-

-Y yo a ti amor…. ¿te has sentido bien?-

-Sí…aunque Alice no me ha dejado respirar. Apenas llevo un día aquí y ella me tuvo desde el medio día corriendo de arriba abajo…-

-Pobre mi niña…-

-Cuando te vienes…-

-Pronto amor, en cuanto termine aquí… Iré a tu rescate de las garras de mi hermanita, ya verás cariño-

Y como ella le había dicho a Edward en esa llamada, Alice no la dejaba respirar. Bella revisó los detalles de la ceremonia y la recepción, los que concluyó eran finalmente perfectos. Alice había hecho una maravilla ciñéndose a lo que ella le había pedido. Todo muy recatado, íntimo pero hermoso. Después vino las pruebas del vestido, del que Bella había recibido unas fotografías del diseño. En verdad, como había dicho Alice, era una "obra de arte". Y para su tranquilidad, quedó perfecto. Esperaba que en esos ocho días que faltaba para la boda, no engordara.

Además de todo eso, el pequeño remolino Steve, Kate, sus hermanos y Sammy. Ese día también llegó Paulina con sus padres, cuestión que Bella agradeció mucho.

Ahora sólo le faltaba Edward

OOOO

OO

-¿Estás apurado por irte, no?-

-Oh, sí- dijo Edward, cerrando su valija. Había terminado con los pendientes de los hoteles y de la viña, junto a Jasper. Ahora sólo quería ir hasta Seattle a ver a su futura esposa y a si hijo.

-¿Por qué no quisiste que avisara que fueran por nosotros hasta el aeropuerto?-

-¡Llegada sorpresa, Jasper! Además, por Antonella y Paz irá el chofer del hotel en el que se hospedarán. Nosotros tomaremos un taxi- explicó Edward.

Inicialmente ellos, además de Paz y Antonella, tenían fecha de viaje para dentro de dos días. Habían calculado que hasta ese día estarían cerrando tratos, pero gracias a los dioses del cielo y a los espíritus amistosos de Edward, lograron terminar el trabajo antes de tiempo. Por lo que Edward pagó una pequeña fortuna para que le adelantaran el vuelo.

-Ok Edward, movámonos que estamos en la hora justa para llegar al aeropuerto-

-Vámonos entonces- dijo Edward, terminando de colocarse su abrigo, agarrando su maleta y saliendo rumbo al aeropuerto junto a su cuñado.

El vuelo no tuvo retrasos, por lo que llegaron a las diez horas de vuelo, siendo las ocho de la mañana en Seattle. Como había solicitado Edward, a las damas las llevaron hasta el hotel para que descansaran. Las vería a la hora de almuerzo.

Luego ambos se fueron a casa.

Allí Carlisle, Renée y Sue estaban despiertas. El resto dormía. Habían estado hasta muy tarde en el baby shower de Rosalie. Edward después de saludarlos, se fue hasta el cuarto de su Bella, quien dormida profundamente con el entrecejo un poco fruncido.

Edward estiró su mano y ligeramente acarició su ceño, haciendo que ella se removiera y abriera un poco los ojos. Volvió a cerrarlos y sonrió. _"¡Mi sueño hermoso…!"_ pensó ella.

-No soy un sueño. Estoy aquí- le susurró en respuesta como si leyese su pensamiento.

Ella sonrió aún más y abrió de par en par los ojos. Se incorporó y abrazó a su novio por el cuello atrayéndolo a ella.

-Claro que eres mi sueño… que bueno que estás aquí…te extrañaba… te extrañábamos…- dijo ella besándolo de bienvenida. Lentamente ella se fue haciendo hacia su espalda, sin apartar sus labios mientras él se situaba sobre ella con cuidado, no dejando que el peso de su cuerpo la aplastara.

-También las extrañé. Por eso estoy aquí. Hice trabajar a todo mundo como si fuese un tirano para acabar rápido…-

-Eres malvado…- le susurró ella, mirando los verdes y oscuros ojos de Edward, removiéndose bajo las sábanas, deseando la fricción de su cuerpo con el de él.

-Lo soy…- respondió él con un beso abrazador. Dos labios, choque de dientes, saliva, lenguas. Todo conjugándose en uno.

Edward estaba dispuesto a olvidar el cansancio de diez horas de vuelo para adorar el cuerpo de Bella. Sí, demonios, como extrañaba a su mujer. Estaba listo y dispuesto para desnudarse y meterse bajo sus sábanas, cuando…

-¡¿Bella? ¡Bella, es hora de levantarse! Hay mil cosas que hacer- Alice golpeaba la puerta a punto de echarla abajo. Había saludado a Jasper y eso hizo que se sintiera más animada, no teniendo ellos los mismos planes de Bella y Edward en ese momento.

-¡Bella!- volvió a gritar Alice, haciendo que Edward cerrara los ojos y se pusiera a bufar sonoramente, a punto de acribillarse con su "hermanita".

-Dios del cielo, es tan pequeña y tan fastidiosa…- alegó él mirando hacia la puerta.

-Lo siento… podría decirte que no le hagamos caso, pero sabemos que ella entrará…-

-¡Bella! Voy a entrar…- amenazó Alice

-Ya voy Alice- le dijo ahora Bella.

-Y sé que Edward está ahí… no hay tiempo para cochinada ahora Edward-

-¡Fastidiosa!- gritó su hermano de regreso.

Bella se levantó, dejando a Edward ahí para que descansara. Solo. De cualquier modo se desquitaría esa noche y si era necesario darle de tragar somníferos a todos los de la casa, lo haría.

OOO

A los cinco días faltantes, Edward y todos los hombres de la familia debían probarse sus esmoquin. Y ellos, para desquitarse, irían junto a Edward a celebrar una especie de despedida de soltero.

-¡Si veo fotos de mujeres desnudas Emmett, considérate muerto…!- lo amenazó Rose. Y es que esa noche también tenían preparado algo para la novia.

La vendaron y la llevaron a dar vueltas por Seattle, para llevarla después a un antro, donde se celebraría una "candente" despedida de soltero, contrastando con la aburrida despedida que los varones habían planeado para Edward, bebiendo tragos en un bar del centro.

Paulina, Alice, Rose con su barriga gigante, Renée con sus diez semanas de embarazo, Antonella a quien se le estaban soltando las trenzas y estaba aprendiendo a sonreír, Paz y sus deseos de hacer locuras, Kate, su hermana Anni, Leah y Eleonor la francesa amiga de Edward que había llegado ese día, además de la novia por supuesto, llegaron hasta el bar.

Bella no podía creerlo.

Brindis, para ella y el resto de las embarazadas con jugo, aunque Bella tuvo que inventar que su estómago no estaba apto para alcohol.

Fue muy entretenido. Todas rieron y se la pasaron muy bien. Incluso bailaron… hasta que el sueño erótico de varias de las que estaba allí apareció.

Un oficial de policía llego pidiendo que bajaran la música, pues había protestas de los vecinos… claro, era un bar, allí no había vecinos. Y Bella sabía eso. _"Dios, no pueden hacerme eso"._

Cuando el policía preguntó quién era la novia, Bella quiso meterse bajo la mesa. Sabía lo que venía.

Y claro, cuando la música sensual comenzó a sonar y el poli se subió sobre la mesa a bailar mientras se quitaba la ropa, Bella tuvo razón en su suposición. Aquel lugar parecía casa de locas con todos los gritos. Y a pesar de todas las veces que ella sintió su cara ponerse de todos los tonos carmesí posibles por la vergüenza, lo pasó muy bien.

Eso sí. Ese era un secreto que quedaba en el círculo de las damas.

-¿Estuvo buena la despedida de soltera?- preguntó Edward a la mañana siguiente a Bella. Ella carraspeó y respondió despreocupadamente

-See…-

-Mmm- respondió él escépticamente –La nuestra también-

-¿Muchas mujeres desnudas?-

-Uff! Hasta perdí la cuenta- bromeó él, haciendo que su prometida le diera un golpe en el brazo.

-Oye, antes que lo olvide, Alice preguntó por los anillos, ¿Los trajiste, verdad?-

-Por supuesto. El dvd con las imágenes está listo también-

-¿Me las mostraras?-

-Sí, pero tendremos que esperar a tener un minuto a solas… o hacer que Alice desaparezca, por Dios-

-Buscaremos el momento- dijo ella, mientras se colgaba por su cuello para besarle.

OOOO

Trece de Febrero. Ocho de la mañana y la casa de los Cullen era como un manicomio. Alice, Renée y la novia había dormido en el resort donde Edward y Bella se habían conocido. Ese día habían preparado para ella un día de relajación. El resto estaba en casa corriendo de arriba abajo, preparando los últimos detalles.

Masajes, spa, baño de tina con sales aromáticas, almuerzo liviano y sesión de belleza, para cerca de las seis de la tarde comenzar con el peinado. Su pelo de grandes ondas fue tomado sobre su nuca de forma perfecta y desordenada en un medio moño, el que iba adornado con pequeñas flores blancas, haciendo caer su cabellera sobre sus hombros de forma irregular. El maquillaje era una delicada capa de base, un sutil delineado de ojos, muy poco colorete para sus pómulos pues ya era suficiente con el color natural que Bella les proporcionaba dándole el tono perfecto, y sus labios rosa natural bajo un brillo labial. Para terminar con el vestido: una exquisita obra de arte de ceda, color marfil, ceñido perfectamente a su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto la clavícula y parte de sus hombros, cubriendo sus brazos y cayendo a sus pies majestuosamente en capas, ornamentado con piedrecillas tornasol.

-¡Estas perfecta!- exclamó Alice –Bueno, ahora las dejo para ir a ponerme el vestido y para que tengan la conversación previa madre-hija. ¡No te despeines y no lloren que se les correrá el maquillaje, a las dos! Regreso enseguida- dijo Alice, saliendo del cuarto.

Renée observó a su hija, quien estaba muda de los nervios y se acercó a ella luego para abrazarle.

-Mi nena, mi princesita, mi bebé…-

-Mamá, por favor…-

-Otro paso importante en tu vida, quizás el más importante. La felicidad se te refleja en los ojos brillantes, y eso me hace estar tranquila de que tomas la mejor decisión-

-¿No crees que soy muy joven?-

-Claro que no cielo. Todas las decisiones que has tomado han sido con tanta madurez… además, Edward y tú se aman, de eso no hay duda. Y esto es para toda la vida-

-Soy feliz sabiendo que pasaré con Edward el resto de mi vida, mamá-

-Hija, estoy orgullosa de ti y te deseo la más profunda de las felicidades. Te amo mi Bella-

-Y yo a ti mamá…- le dijo, volviendo a abrazarla y pasando por alto las advertencias de Alice sobre no llorar. Ambas ya lo estaban haciendo.

OOOO

-Parezco pingüino…- dijo Steve, mirándose al espejo, haciendo que su abuelo y su padre carcajearan de la risa -¿Puede ir Sammy a la boda?-

-¿Y hacer que a tu tía Alice le dé un ataque al corazón…? No lo sé- dijo Edward, acabando de ponerse el dichoso corbatín gris.

-A los perritos no les gusta ir a las bodas- acotó Carlisle

-Iré a decirle entonces que puede quedarse- dijo el niño

-No te ensucies- gritó el padre al su hijo, antes que el pequeño saliera corriendo.

Carlisle se acercó a su hijo y lo ayudó con la corbata. Luego le alcanzó el chaleco de tres botones también gris, al igual que el resto del traje.

-Vaya… ya eres todo un hombre…-

-Muy gracioso-

-Kate me contó hoy sobre su embarazo… ya sabes que no soy bueno actuando, así que me costó hacerme el sorprendido. Jamás pensé que Sam nos dejase legado tan importante-

-Siempre queriendo sorprender. A Steve se le hizo algo difícil entender, pero está feliz sobre la idea de ser el hermano mayor- le contó Edward, dándose el ultimo vistazo en el espejo.

-Querremos mucho a ese niño-

-Te juro que lo cuidaré y lo querré como si fuera mi propio hijo, como Sam quiso a Steve-

-¿Edward, sabes que tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti verdad? Tan orgullosa como lo estoy yo hijo-

-Eres parte de quien soy, papá. Has sido mi ejemplo de vida, no aprendí esto de nadie más-

-Sé muy feliz, hijo-

-Gracias papá-

El padre y su hijo se fundieron en un abrazo paternal, ambos evitando derramar lágrimas. Antes que eso sucediera, Carlisle habló:

-Ahora, es momento de que se vayan a la iglesia, yo iré por Bella-

-OK…- asintió Edward, dando un suspiro.

OOOOO

La iglesia era mediana y allí estaban justo las personas adecuadas. Familia y amigos de toda la vida de ambos novios.

En el altar, Edward y Emmett el padrino, esperaban la llegada de la novia, quien arribaría en minutos, según las señas de Alice, quien había llegado junto a Renée hacía unos momentos.

Cuando la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar, Edward fijó su vista en la entrada y vio la imagen de un ángel que venia del brazo de su padre. La imagen para él era celestial, haciéndolo sentir el hombre más afortunado sobre la faz de la tierra.

Cuando por fin su ángel llegó hasta él, tomó sus delicadas manos, llevándolas a su boca y besando sus nudillos con idolatría, para enseguida girarse y quedar junto al Padre que presidiría la ceremonia.

-Estás hermosa- le susurró Edward al oído, haciendo que ella lo mirara y le diera una sonrisa.

Palabras bíblicas que hablaban sobre la preeminencia del amor y canticos que hacían que a Bella le fuese imposible aguantar las lágrimas, dejando que Edward las secase con sus dedos. Esa fue la tónica de la boda.

_"He aquí, tu eres hermosa, amiga, amada mía. He aquí eres bella, tus ojos son como palomas. Como panal de miel destilan tus labios, oh esposa mía. Cuan hermosos son tus amores_

_…_

_¡Oh, si él me besara con besos de su boca! Porque mejores son tus amores que el vino. _

_He aquí, tú eres hermoso, amado mío, y dulce_

_…_

_Ponme como un sello sobre tu corazón, como una marca sobre tu brazo;_

_Porque fuerte es como la muerte el amor; duros como el sepulcro los celos; sus brasas, brasas de fuego, fuerte llama._

_…_

_Las muchas aguas no podrán apagar el amor, ni lo ahogarán las aguas…"_

_(Cantar de los Cantares de Salomón)_

Cuando fue el momento, el pequeño Steve se acercó a los novios, cargando una almohadita blanca en donde reposaban las alianzas que Bella y Edward habían comprado. Ambos tomaron los anillos e hicieron sus votos de amor eterno frente a los testigos, finalizando en un beso, haciendo que por segundos ambos olvidasen donde y con quienes estaban los estallidos de aplausos los devolvió a la realidad.

OOO

Edward y Bella perdieron la cuenta de todos los abrazos que recibieron y de todos los flashes de las miles de fotografías que se tomaron.

Además del primer y famoso vals de los novios, el que inauguraron y al que supieron llevar bastante bien, se sumaron todas las otras piensas suaves típicas, en donde se cruzaron las parejas.

Después vino la elegante cena y múltiples brindis, haciendo emocionarse con algunos y reírse con otros.

Cuando la cena iba acabando, Edward rodeó a su esposa por la cintura y le susurró al oído:

-Soy un feliz hombre casado-

-Me alegra mucho, esposo mío…- respondió ella, acariciándole la mejilla.

-Me gusta como suena eso- le dijo, besándola suavemente.

-¿Crees que es el momento ahora?-

-Sí, creo que es un buen momento- dijo él, poniéndose de pie, y extendiéndole una mano a ella para que también se levantara, para ir hasta el podio que habían levantado en el lugar y hablar Edward por el micrófono:

-Bueno, queremos ahora nosotros brindar por ustedes. Porque de alguna u otra forma son importantes para nosotros y han sido testigos del amor que Bella y yo nos tenemos. Gracias a todos por acompañarnos. No queremos olvidar tampoco a tres personas importantes, las que nos acompañan con su recuerdo y de quienes sentimos su presencia. Brindamos por mi madre, Esme, por Charly Swan- dijo, mirando a su esposa, quien le devolvió una sonrisa –y por nuestro amigo y hermano Sam… a quien sentimos cada día junto a nosotros. Salud también por ellos- dijo Edward, alzando su copa de champaña y oyendo como el resto decía "Salud" a coro.

-Ahora, hay algo que queremos compartir con ustedes- agregó Edward, dándole una seña a Jasper, quien se preocupó de proyectar las imágenes sobre una pantalla. Bella y Edward habían recopilado fotos de sus vidas armando un hermoso collage, con música de John Lennon, Love.

Las primeras imágenes eran de Charly Swan sosteniendo a su pequeña hija indicándole que mirara hacia la cámara.

La siguiente era de Esme recostada sobre un césped verde con Edward cuando tenía dos años. Luego en algún lugar de Forks la pequeña de ocho años Bella disfrazada de Caperucita mirando muy enojada a la cámara.

Edward y sus hermanos con sus trajes de ovejas blancas. Fotografías de ambos de sus graduaciones de primaria y secundaria.

Luego toda la familia en la boda de Carlisle y Esme.

Después una emotiva foto de Sam abrazando a Edward y Bella, sonriendo ampliamente los tres a la cámara, en uno de los paseos en Madrid.

Después una hermosa fotografía de los novios, con sus frentes y narices juntas, durante un atardecer con el Mediterraneo de fondo, aquel día que estuvieron en Granada.

Enseguida apareció Steve en brazos de su padre mientras le daba un jugoso beso en la mejilla, cosa muy característica de él y luego otra cargando a su amiga Lina.

Cada una de las imágenes que se había proyectado en la pantalla, había sacado exclamaciones de los allí presentes.

La penúltima foto fue de la última navidad que pasaron juntos, hace solo algo más que un mes. Bajo la fotografía una leyenda que decía:

"_Gracias por ser la mejor de las familias… una gran familia"._

Y luego una lámina negra que decía:

"_Una gran familia, que dentro de los próximos siete y medio meses, recibirá a una nueva integrante…"_

Enseguida y como final, se proyectó la primera ecografía de Bella donde se notaba un pequeño bultito, que no necesitó más explicación, porque todos saltaron emocionados entendiendo perfectamente que aquella era la ecografía de Bella, lo que quería decir que ella estaba embarazada.

Renée llegó a los brazos de su hija y la abrazó mientras lloraba de la emoción, al igual que Carlisle.

-¡iDios, voy a ser abuela… y madre casi al mismo tiempo!- lloraba Renée

-¡Me voy a llenar de nietos! Esto va a ser maravilloso- le decía Carlisle a su hijo.

Y así, otra vez, Bella y Edward recibieron innumerables abrazos de felicitaciones por el pequeño que venía en camino.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos- dijo Edward, alzándole sugestivamente los ojos a su esposa.

-Sí… estoy muerta y necesito dormir…-

-¿Dormir? Olvídalo. Podrás dormir mientras nos vamos de viaje a…-

-¿A…?-

-¡El sol de Brasil te espera, nena!-

-¡Dios, Brasil! Es fabuloso- exclamó ella con mucha felicidad -Ok señor Cullen… vámonos ya que le daré su premio por tan increíble lugar al que me llevarás- le susurró al oído, mordiendo luego su lóbulo.

-Estoy listo para que me hagas feliz, mujer…-

-Viviré para eso, esposo mío-

-Te amo-

-Te amo Edward- respondió Bella, tomando la cara resplandeciente de su marido y besándolo con adoración, de la misma manera en que siempre lo habían hecho.

Es así como empieza este joven matrimonio otra etapa en su vida, en la que juraron que el amor sería hasta que la muerte los separe, la base de toda la vida que les quedaba juntos.

_"El amor es real, si es real es amor_

_El amor es sentir, sentir amor_

_El amor es esperar ser amado_

_…_

_El amor es pedir ser amado_

_el amor eres tú, tú y yo,_

_el amor es saber que podemos ser amados._

_…_

_El amor es vivir, vivir el amor_

_El amor es necesitar ser amado"_

_(Love, John Lennon)_

_**Epílogo **_

-Dios, soy una bola…- decía Bella, pensativa en la sala de espera del hospital

-No digas eso, tienes a mi hija dentro…- le reclamó Edward junto a ella.

-Aun así soy una pelota…- protestó en respuesta.

-Una hermosa bolita de dulce chocolate-dijo él, acercando su rostro a ella y besándole en la mejilla

-¡Tonto!-

-¿Ya tienen el nombre?- preguntó Emmett, que cargaba unas ojeras gigantes, pues su pequeño Emmett Primero lloraba como un barraco por las noches, manteniéndolo en vela gran parte de esta.

-Emma Elizabeth- contestó enseguida Bella, acariciándose la barriga

-Es un lindo nombre-

-Leonard también el lindo- dijo Bella, haciendo alusión al hijo de Emmett

-Yo quería Emmett Primero-

-No seas bobo…- le dijo Edward, negando la cabeza.

-¡Ya nació, ya nació!- llegó Alice gritando a la sala de espera -¡Francis ya nació!-

-¿Mamá cómo está?-

-Según dijo la enfermera muy bien. Papá casi se desmaya. Pero dijo que nuestro hermano era un hermoso y robusto varoncito… ¡Dios, ya quiero cargarlo!-

Cuando les fue posible, los hijos entraron a ver al pequeño Francis a la sala de cunitas donde ponían a los recién nacidos. Realmente era un niño lindo.

Luego fueron a ver a Renée, quien dormía después de la cesárea que la dejó muy adolorida. Y Carlisle les relataba paso a paso cómo había estado el procedimiento.

-¡Es igualito a mí!- exclamó muy orgulloso.

-¡Claro que sí papá, es muy guapo!- dijo Alice, abrazando a su papá

OOO

Diez de septiembre, clínica de Seattle, y la pequeña Emma Elizabeth acababa de nacer, después de ocho horas de dolor por parte de su madre, Bella, para traer a luz a su hija mediante parto normal.

Edward, su marido, la acompañó en todo momento, sujetó su mano, besó su frente, dejó que ella estrujara sus dedos por el dolor y limpio sus lágrimas de dolor y luego de la emoción.

Mientras Bella dormía, Steve miraba a la pequeña bebita en la cunita, que alzaba sus manitos abriendo y cerrando sus puños. Luego miraba a su mamá junto a él, con una barriga tan grande como la que Bella había tenido.

-¿Ella es Emma?-

-Lo es…tu hermanita- respondió Kate, que también miraba a la hermosa niña.

A Steve le costaba entender aquello.

-Es hija de Bella y Edward, ¿recuerdas que lo hablamos?- le recordó su mamá, que intuyó la confusión de su hijo

-Si… pero ahí está mi hermanito…- dijo el niño, indicando la barriga de su mamá.

-Aquí está tu otro hermanito que nacerá pronto- respondió ella, acariciando su barriga.

-¿Serán dos hermanitos?-

-Serás el mayor de dos hermanitos, sí-

-¿Y Francis?-

-Él es tu tío…-

-¿Tendré que decirle tío?-

-No…claro que no cielo...- respondió su madre, desordenando la rubia cabellera de su hijo.

-¿Y crecerá rápido? Porque Leonard se lo pasa llorando y aun no puede jugar conmigo…- protestó él, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos como un adulto en miniatura, haciendo que su madre carcajeara de la risa al verlo y lo apretara contra sí en un abrazo.

Steve era como el príncipe de la nueva generación, sintiéndose orgulloso de ser el mayor, aunque le aburría que Leonard aun no pudiera jugar con él. Ahora debía esperar que Leonard y Francis crecieran un poco. Emma se podía demorar un poco más porque era niñita y no jugaría con ella al futbol.

OOO

-¿Has dormido?- preguntó Edward a su esposa, después que él fuera a casa para cambiarse de ropa y descansar un poco. Bella aún estaba en la clínica y su hija dormía plácidamente en una cuna junto a su madre.

-Sí, ya he descansado y alimenté a tu hija. Steve le contó un cuento de lo más entretenido y le dijo que le enseñaría a jugar a la pelota-

-¡Qué niño ese! Quien será su padre…- le dijo Edward, besando la frente de su esposa

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos aquí? Digo, tendremos que regresarnos a Madrid, eventualmente-

-Lo hablaremos luego. Si quieres que nos quedemos aquí, lo haremos, no hay problema-

-¿Quieres quedarte?-

-Bella, el lugar da lo mismo mientras esté contigo y con mis hijos…-

-Te amo, esposo Edward- le dijo ella, sonriendo.

-Te amo, esposa Bella- respondió él de regreso.

-Dime una cosa, ¿qué se siente tener tres hijos en dos años, eh?- preguntó Bella a su marido, quien se acomodó junto a ella en la cama, abrazándola con cuidado

-Tres hijos… ni que fuera tan viejo. Steve fue una sorpresa maravillosa, Emma es la luz de mi ojos y Sam… él será como si fuera parte de mí también, lo amaré como si fuese sangre de mi sangre- meditó Edward en voz alta, pensando en este último niño que faltaba por llegar.

En cuando Kate supo que sería niñito, no dudó en que su nombre sería Sam, como el de su padre. Edward estaba intentando convencerla de que lo dejara reconocer como hijo suyo, pero ella decía que era demasiado. Vería la posibilidad de conservar el apellido de Sam y si no, lo reconocería con el suyo. Pero Edward ya había hecho demasiado y había comprometido demasiado también.

Con ese pensamiento, Edward se quedó dormido en el pecho de su esposa.

OOOOO

OO

_Estaba boteando la pelota de basketball sobre el cemento, listo para lanzar el balón al aro que se levantaba a unos tres metros de distancia y dos de alto. _

_Debía concentrarse…_

_-¡Demoras demasiado!- le gritó una voz masculina detrás de él. _

_Él giró su cabeza sin dejar de botear y vio a su amigo, vestido de deporte, frunciendo la boca y con sus manos sobre sus caderas, esperando su turno para lanzar._

_-No fastidies-_

_-¡Vamos Cullen, lanza de una vez! No tengo todo el día-_

_Edward apuntó, lanzó y le acertó, escuchando los aplausos de Sam detrás de él._

_Sam fue a alcanzar el balón y comenzó a botearlo, mientras Edward se iba a un costado de la cancha de cemento a tirarse sobre el césped a descansar. En un segundo, Sam estuvo junto a él._

_-Donde vivo ahora, necesitan un jugador, Edward, ¿te animas a venir?- dijo Sam_

_-Vives malditamente lejos, Sam. No puedo irme, tengo tres hijos y una esposa que cuidar –_

_-Dime una cosa Edward, ¿eres feliz aquí?-_

_-Yo nunca creí que un hombre pudiese experimentar semejante grado de felicidad Sam, pese a que he sentido profundo dolor también… sabes de lo que hablo-_

_-Lo sé. Demonios Cullen, extrañaba estos partidos de basket- asumió Sam, mirando la cancha de cemento._

_-Te extrañamos Sam…- dijo entonces Edward, muy emocionado._

_-Estoy contigo, lo sabes… Pero aun así, vine sólo a pedirte una cosa Edward. Cuida a mi hijo y no olvides hablarle de mí y de lo mucho que lo amo aunque él no pueda verme. Procura que sea un niño feliz y un hombre de bien en el futuro-_

_El tono de voz de Sam era serio, buscando el compromiso de mantener esa promesa vigente por parte de Edward._

_-No tienes que pedirlo. Velaré por él como si fuera mío- respondió Edward sin titubear. _

_-Y… y cuida también a Kate-_

_-Claro que sí-_

_-Oye- dijo Sam, volviendo a usar su tan característico tono de "medio en broma, medio en serio" –Creo que una buena opción que tu mi hijo y tu hija se casen en el futuro, ¿no?-_

_-¡No me hagas reír, Ulley! Mi hija será monja, ningún hombre será digno de ella…-_

_-Ya quiero verte muerto de los celos cuando lleve a casa a su primer novio- se burlaba Sam de su amigo, alejándose de él._

_-¡Cállate Sam!-_

_-¡Entonces levántate de ahí, Cullen, no seas flojo!-_

_Edward se levantó y salió persiguiendo a su amigo, dispuesto a quitarle el balón y ganar el maldito juego._

_Se quedaron jugando toda la tarde, entre carcajadas, como si fuesen los dos adolecentes que años antes, después de la escuela, se arrancaban hasta la cancha de balón sesto a jugar, sin preocupaciones, penas, remordimientos, ni nada de eso. _

_Dos adolecentes felices de ser quienes eran. _

_Amigos y hermanos del alma._

Edward, al día siguiente, no supo si eso había sido un sueño o una especie de realidad paralela, cuando se despertó de madrugada, junto a su mujer quien aún dormía y a su pequeña y hermosa Emma que descansaba en su cunita.

_"Y es que fue tan real…"_

Tan real como el balón de basket que vio en la sala de la casa, el que no recordó haber dejado ahí

No quiso cuestionarse nada. Sólo sonrió meneando la cabeza.

Es así como Isabella y Edward Cullen comenzaban su vida familiar, procurando cada día salir airosos de los desafíos que la vida les presentaba, procurando construir día a día su felicidad y la de sus hijos, en la fuerza que les daba el poder de su amor.

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong>"Cuerpo y alma" <strong>

**(Próximo Fanfic.)**

**Adelantito:**

**_"¿Quién podría imaginar que en pleno año 2012, una chica profesional, de 27 años de edad, para nada fea... (Quizás un poco hippy, pero no fea), independiente, responsable y sociable fuese virgen? _**

**_Sí, virgen. Ningún tipo de actividad sexual "real" durante su vida, fuera de algunas masturbaciones por ahí…_**

**_Dos novios y cero actividad sexual. _**

**_Para su primer novio, Matt Clark, ella era una quinceañera ilusa que en lo único que pensaba era en dibujar cosas lindas, crear, diseñar. Por eso quizás eligió su carrera de Diseño. _**

**_Su segundo novio... con él simplemente no se atrevió. 21 años y no dejaba que Mike Newton la tocara más allá de lo "aceptable". Cuando él lo intentaba, ella lo atacaba. Una vez incluso lo golpeó, la última vez que él lo intentó, le dio un certero golpe en un ojo. Porque claro, el hombre se aburrió. él estaba candente por meterse a la cama con su novia y hacer "cochinaditas", pero ella simplemente no quería. _**

**_Para el colmo de su mala suerte, o no tan mala suerte (no podía ser desagradecida), terminó trabajando en una empresa de renombre en el área de la arquitectura y el diseño "Art&Design", donde el arquitecto con quien trabajaba, se había convertido en un infante, con quien fantaseaba de día y de noche. Un hombre ideal, el hombre diez, su príncipe azul… y su amigo de siete años, Edward Masen, de 30 años, por quienes casi el 90% de las mujeres de la empresa suspiraban, pese a estar comprometido con Victoria Rossel , la bruja de su cuento. _**

**_¿Logrará Bella Swan cambiar su título de "Virgen" antes de pasar la barrera de los 27?¿Logrará disfrutar de los "cochinos deseos de la carne", como dice su abuelita, con su príncipe azul... o quien sea?"_**

**BESOS A TODAS Y ****ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS!**


End file.
